Batallas Anormales
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: El Tec Pokemón de Hoenn tiene como objetivo formar a los mejores jóvenes en lo que respecta la materia de éstas criaturas. ¿Pero que pasará cuando alguien quiera apoderarse del Tec para sus propios fines? Misty, May, Dawn y Serena, transcurrirán gran parte de su adolescencia intentando luchar contra ésta causa. Pokeshipping. Contestshipping. Ikarishipping. Mal summary
1. La propuesta del director suplente

**Hola a todos! Bueno como pueden ver en mi perfil no tengo ningun fic completo. Voy a tratar de hacer éste completo, es que siempre que me encariño con algún anime y comienzo a escribir un fic, me agarra la locura con otro, por lo que habré empezado como tres y ninguno lo terminé.**

 **Ésta historia transcurre en la región de Hoenn, en un tecnológico pokemón que permite a los jóvenes recibir un título de la rama que se gradúan en dicho tecnológico. El título ofrece salidas laborales y posiciones privilegiadas ya desde antes de graduarse del tecnológico, que, por cierto, es pupilo.**

 **La historia girará al rededor de Misty, Dawn y May principalmente, aunque Ash, Gary, Paul y Drew son una parte fundamental también. Todos ellos se encuentran en el cuarto año del tecnológico (son seis años), por lo que todos tienen quince años.**

 **En la escuela de la que nuestros protagonistas son parte, se presenta por única vez una competencia para investigadores, criadores, entrenadores y coordinadores que competirán entre todos ellos para que siete de todos los estudiantes de cuarto, quinto y sexto año, puedan ganar ni nada más ni nada menos que un Eevee. La competencia se lleva a cabo bajo el mandato de un director suplente, que se alía con ésta empresa externa a la escuela que propone la competencia.**

 **Los personajes de pokemón no me pertenecen.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

La chica de pelo anaranjado se encontraba golpeando su lápiz con insistencia en el gancho de su carpeta. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, y se caía un poco hacia el costado debido a la posición de su cabeza. Era la segunda semana de clases y aún no toleraba que en el primer bloque de los días Lunes y Miércoles tuviesen historia de los pokemon. El señor Hastings, su profesor de Historia Pokémon, no contribuía con su intento de tolerancia a la materia ya que su espesa y delicada voz le daban más ganas de dormir. Claro que quedarse con Ash hasta la medianoche en el campo de entrenamiento hierba no le ayudaba demasiado.

-Ya detén ese sonidito quieres Misty. Es irritante- Le dijo su compañero de banco, Ash Ketchum, un chico de cabello azabache bastante despeinado, que llevaba la camisa de su uniforme arrugada y la corbata mal puesta.

-Tú eres irritante cuando dices que soy irritante. Y éste hombre es irritante, por dios, ¿Que nunca se calla?- Respondió Misty en un susurro, ya que si el maestro la regañaba lo más probable era que le pidiera una explicación sobre el tema visto en clase, que era de lo que menos tenía idea en éste momento

-Yo hablaba del sonido, no de ti- Ash se sentó con la barbilla en su mano derecha. Tenía cara de cansado, que podía ser provocada por lo tarde que se fue a dormir anoche o por lo aburrido que es el señor Hastings.

-Pues el sonidito lo hago yo, genio- Dijo Misty, esta vez, un poco más alto

-¿Podrían callarse? Es muy molesto prestar atención con ustedes peleando como siempre- Habló detrás de Misty, su compañero Gary Oak, ex rival de Ash y ahora, buen amigo

-¿Oak y "prestar atención" en la misma oración?- Susurró Misty sin darse la vuelta, pero en el tono necesario para que Gary la escuche- Creo que no comprendo

Ash emitió una corta risa. El compañero de banco de Gary, Drew LaRousse, hizo lo mismo

-Te crees muy graciosa Waterflower ¿Que no declararon su amor Ash y tú anoche?- Le respondió Gary, hablando como si no hubiece un profesor dando clase frente a ellos.

Misty se sonrojó a más no poder. El único que podría haberla visto era Ash, pero éste (Según la mirada de reojo de Misty) estaba sumido en su leve e insignificante sonrojo. Antes de que Misty pudiese contraatacar contra Gary, el profesor habló.

-Oak, ¿por que siempre tiene que ser usted quien interrumpa mi clase?- Miró el hombre de cabeza calva y gafas al chico de alocado cabello marrón y ojos amatistas

-Lo lamento profesor, no volverá a pasar- Exclamó éste fingiendo arrepentimiento

El profesor iba a responderle (probablemente lo enviaría a detención), pero el sonido de la campana lo interumpió. -Te salvó la campana Oak, pero ya estás avisado-

Misty guardó su carpeta y sus lapiceras con velocidad, evitando mirar a Ash a toda costa. Siempre era igual. Peleaban, luego eran amigos, Misty se daba cuenta de que le gustaba cada día más, pasaban tiempo juntos, alguien se burlaba de ellos, se sonrojaban y volvían a pelear. El ante último paso acababa de llevarse a cabo gracias a la generosa ayuda de Gary Oak, por lo que la próxima vez, alguno de los dos molestaría al otro, ya que era la forma más fácil de acercarse.

Misty no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Ash hacia ella. Lo conoce desde los diez años, fué su compañero de viaje durante mucho tiempo, claro que era inevitable sentir afecto hacia él. Pero no se sentía de la misma manera con Brock o Tracey, con quienes había viajado mientras viajaba con Ash.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse pensó que no lo lograría: ser lider de gimnasio con tan solo diez años no es cosa fácil. Pero bueno, ésta situación solo duró dos años, en las que Ash viajó con May y Max y luego con Dawn. Unos meses después de que Ash volviera de Kalos, el tecnológico pokemón de Hoenn abrió sus puertas, justo cuando tanto Misty como Ash, May, Dawn y todos sus compañeros, cumplían doce años de edad, la edad necesaria para ingresar a la escuela.

Misty al principio se rehusó a venir, ya que quería dedicar su tiempo 100% al gimnasio. Sus hermanas estaban prácticamente obligándola, ya que creían que los conocimientos proporcionados por una escuela como ésta eran mucho más eficientes que los aprendidos durante un viaje pokémon tradicional. Misty cedió a la propuesta finalmente cuando se enteró que sus amigas May y Dawn asistirían al tecnológico también. May había obtenido una beca debido a que su padre era lider de gimnasio (al igual que ella, pero con sus hermanas o ella misma) y a Dawn se le permitió entrar debido a las buenas referencias que se tienen de su madre como coordinadora, y de que ésta sigue sus pasos.

Grande fué la sorpresa de Misty al encontrar a Ash también, quién aparentemente había sido seleccionado debido a su victoria en la Liga Naranja a los cortos diez años de edad.

Se dirigió hacia la última fila hacia la derecha, donde sus dos mejores amigas, May Balance y Dawn Hikari, se encontraban guardando sus cosas también.

-Pareces un tomate Misty, ¿te sientes bien?- Le preguntó su amiga de cabello azul colocando una mano en su frente

Misty estaba a punto de responder, pero la chica castaña se adelantó-Claro que se siente bien, es solo que estaba sentada al lado de Ash- Exclamó May con cara de picarona

-No tu tambien May, por favor- Le respondió Misty bostezando -¡Que sueño tengo! Dormiré la mejor siesta de mi vida después de la clase de Química en Alimentos-

-Si no hubieces vuelto a medianoche, y de paso te ahorrabas despertarnos a todos, tal vez no tendrías tanto sueño, Misty- Una de las actividades favoritas de May era sin dudas, molestarla con Ash.

Pero claro, ya encontraría el momento de vengarse de ella. Drew LaRousse era la respuesta.

Salieron del salón de clases dispuestas a dirigirse a la cafetería para comprar un refresco, hasta que una voz proveninete de los parlantes de los pasillos se hizo oír

-Queridos estudiantes, se les informa que al finalizar el receso, quiero reunirlos a todos en la sala de conferencias para darles una noticia que creo que les agradará a todos. Sin pokémon. Gracias- Y el parlante dejó de emitir sonido junto con la voz del director suplente.

-¿Ya buenas noticias? Nunca creí que la huída del director Tomisaki sería tan bueno. Éste tal Kinomoto me agrada- Dijo May mientras llegaban hasta su casillero y ésta guardaba su libro de Historia de los Pokémon.

-El no huyó May, solo está de descanso por tiempo indefinido. Según escuché son conflictos familiares, pero quien sabe- Exclamó Dawn con un par de libros en sus brazos

-Lo que sea, el viejo trajo buenas noticias, eso es lo que importa- May colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pollera entablonada azul.

-¿Oyeron lo que sucedió con Shinji?- Habló Misty, intentando despejar su mente de Ash

-Si, detención por casi un mes. Dicen que reporta a Jules todas las fiestas, pero no creo que sea tan aguafiestas. Aunque claro, con ese rostro tan expresivo saber lo que piensa Paul Shinji es cosa fácil- Respondió la castaña con ironía

-¿Detención durante un mes? ¿Pero que tanto hizo?- Pregunto Dawn

-En clase de Batalla teórica, de esas materias que los entrenadores tienen y los coordinadores no, entregó su exámen con una mano con forma de dedo de fuck you- Contestó la pelirroja

-Y cuando el profesor se lo preguntó lo negó rotundamente- Agregó May

-Es que no fue él, yo lo vi. Green Oak, el primo de Gary, le estaba haciendo una broma y claro, típico de Oak lo dibujó y no se hizo cargo-

-Pobre Shinji- Exclamó Dawn mirando al suelo

-Le sirvió para demostrar sus emociones, creo, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Nunca lo había visto sin estar serio, de hecho- Dijo Misty tomando la tira de su mochila azul.

Pasaron por medio del campus principal, que separaba las áreas de entrenamiento (de hierba, agua, hielo, tierra y lava), el edificio de habitaciones, las aulas y la gigantesca cafetería. Se podría decir que es un gran cuadrado con césped y bancos, con otras decoraciones de exteriores. El campus era (además de los campos de entrenamiento y el edificio de las habitaciones) el único lugar donde se permitía liberar a los pokemón de sus pokebolas. En las aulas se podía en casos en que los profesores lo pidieran y en la cafetería estaba completamente prohibido.

Se dirigieron a la máquina expendedora. May pidió un refresco de naranja, Dawn un agua y Misty lo mismo que la peli azul.

-Miren allí está Brock con los chicos. Sentémonos con ellos- Señaló May, y Misty y Dawn fueron tras ella.

Junto a Brock se encontraban Ash, Drew, Tracey y Gary. Misty lo pensó dos veces, pero no podía alejarse sin más.

Brock se encontraba en el último año para obtener un importantísimo título en la crianza de los pokémon. Tracey estaba en el quinto, y se especializaba en la investigación pokemón.

-¿Que onda chicas?- Preguntó Brock al verlas acercarse

-May y Dawn se encuentran planificando su derrota en el concurso semanal del viernes. Misty pretende aprobar química de los alimentos estando sentada con Gary-

-Bien hecho Drew, ¿Lees mentes ahora?- Le respondió Misty con una sonrisa

-Pues habrá leído solo la tuya Mist. No tengo pensado perder en el concurso del viernes- Le respondió May, fijando su mirada en él

Todos los viernes se realizaba en la escuela un concurso, torneo, tests y multiple choices para que todos los alumnos participen, acorde a sus especializaciones. Claro que las especializaciones se dan a partir del cuarto año, por lo que de ese año en adelante pueden participar. Los entrenadores podían participar del torneo, los coordinadores de concursos y los investigadores y criadores podían realizar tests y multiple choices, en los que resultaba ganador aquel que resuelva la consigna (en caso de ser test) o multiple choice en el menor tiempo posible.

-Por favor, la última vez pasé el trapo con ambos, no deberían ni pelear delante de mí- Hablo Dawn, quien había ganado el concurso escolar del viernes anterior. Pero su comentario no fue oído, como siempre que May y Drew peleaban

-Pues recordemos las últimas tres veces que peleamos May, creo que barrí el suelo contigo- Drew, como siempre, disfrutaba viendo a May enojarse. Sin embargo, claro estaba que todos lo que el peli verde decía de si mismo, se lo creía

-Si La Rousse, presume. Pero el pasado es el pasado. No me enfrento a tí desde el año pasado. Ya nadie te recuerda amigo, eres historia-

-Si, no creo ser historia para tí May-

May gruñó y le respondió algo que los demás decidieron ignorar, ya que sabían que cuando se trataba de concursos, Drew podría pasarse todo el día molestando a la castaña

Comenzaron a conversar sobre lo que le ocurrió a Paul, a quien ninguno de ellos podía ver en toda la cafetería, tampoco a Green. Unos minutos más tarde, la campana sonó, indicando que debían dirigirse a la sala de conferencias para que el director Kinomoto hablara con ellos.

* * *

-¿Que creen que sea?- Le preguntó Dawn a sus amigas, Misty y May, sentada en la silla de la sala de conferencias.

-No lo sé, dijo que eran buenas noticias- Dijo May, cuando el director Kinomoto hizo presencia, pidiendo silencio. Era un hombre anciano, de cabello negro, bastante alto considerando su edad.

-Buenas tardes alumnos, les agradezco la atención.- El hombre acomodó el palo del micrófono- Quería comunicarles una noticia, que creo gustará a todos. Como saben, todos los viernes se realizan en la escuela competencias que contribuirán con sus diplomas finales isi salen victoriosos. Durante mi suplencia estas competencias seguirán llevandose a cabo, claro. La competencia de éste viernes, sin embargo, será llevada a cabo en convenio con EeeveeDan, la reserva de Eevees de la región de Unova. Por lo tanto, los 7 mejores de éste viernes ganaran ni nada más ni nada menos que un Eevee!- Finalizó el suplente con gracia y elegancia.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta acá es porque siguieron leyendo mi fic! Gracias por leer y dejen reviews.**

 **-Hannah McCatter-**


	2. Sorpresa

**Hola mis lectores! Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que espero que les esté gustando. Las cosas van a ponerse más interesantes de ahora en adelante, por si no les gustó el primer capítulo, que era más que nada una introducción**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Los comentarios en diversos tonos de voz no tardaron en aparecer. Algunos opinaban que era una barbaridad, que un pokemon no debía ser tratado como un objeto. Otros menos preciaban a los Eevees, diciendo que podrían salir al bosque y capturar uno ellos mismos, que los créditos semanales por las victorias eran mejores que un débil Eevee. Sin embargo, otra parte no podía esperar a que fuese viernes para conseguir un Eevee ya mismo y evolucionarlo en alguna de sus siete opciones.

-Es increible que sea una empresa que está al cuidado de Eevee la que organice esto. No puedo creer que la escuela avale tener a un Pokemon como premio- Exclamó Dawn cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido

-Concuerdo contigo, esa empresa es una farsa- Exclamó Misty con el mismo gesto

-Tal vez esos Eevee interfieran con algo de la empresa y quieren sacárselos de encima- Dijo May, aunque al ver la expresión de sus dos amigas cambió de parecer- Claro que poniendolos de premio en una competencia no es la forma-

-No voy a participar del concurso del viernes- Hablo la peli azul- Es irrespetuoso para los pokemón-

-Sin embargo te dan créditos si lo ganas, y seguramente sean superiores a los habituales- Dijo Misty leyendo el anuncio que habia aparecido en la pantalla detrás del director- Creo que me inscribiré, pero no aceptaré el Eevee si gano-

-Supongo que haré lo mismo, necesito esos créditos- May masajeó su cabello para despeinarlo un poco y sacó su teléfono celular rojo

-Muy bien, ustedes ganan- Replicó Dawn con los ojos cerrados. –De rodas formas, no se como evaluarán a los siete mejores de las cuatro categorías. Solo en los concursos los puntajes de los jueces influyen, que yo sepa-

-Quién sabe, tal vez sinteticen todas las competencias de alguna forma- Hablo Misty, mirando su reloj de muñeca- Oigan, aún queda un período de Química en Alimentos-

-Química en los alimentos no es mi fuerte. No debería perderme las clases- Respondió May, aunque la verdad era que además de los concursos pokemón, nada de ese instituto era su fuerte

-Entonces salgamos de aquí antes de que se acumule el malón- Dijo la peli azul Salieron de la sala de conferencias justo antes de que todos comenzaran a levantarse de sus lugares.

En el pasillo camino a Química en Alimentos, se encontraron con Ash y Drew. Dawn sabía que por los hechos recientes, ella iba a ser quien lleve la conversación a cabo. Bueno, tal vez May pudiese hacer comentarios, si es que Drew no intervenía.

-Van a participar el viernes?- Preguntó Dawn a ambos chicos, mientras Misty y May caminaban un poco apartadas

-Siempre quise un Eevee, lo transformaría en un Leafeon. Pero no me parece correcto- Habló Drew con su mochila en la espalda de un hombro y las manos en los bolsillos

-Nosotras participaremos, pero no aceptaremos el Eevee, verdad chicas?-

-Si- Dijo secamente Misty

-Si- Repitió May de la misma forma Dawn rodó los ojos ante ámbas. ¿Tan duro era estar enamorada que no podías ni dirigirte a él en una conversación grupal? Claro que ella nunca había estado enamorada y sus amigas nunca habían admitido que lo estaban, ¡Pero era tan obvio! A Misty le tomaba un prolongado lapso de tiempo volver a hablar con Ash después de un simple sonrojo. Era tan tonto, ¿Por qué simplemente no se admitían que se gustaban y ya? Le sorprendía de Misty, y más con lo romántica que ella era May, en cambio, podía no darse cuenta de lo que le encantaba Drew: Su encanto, su elegancia y su (admitible) belleza. La castaña era bastante torpe para expresar y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, en eso le recordaba a Ash. Pero , ¿No se preguntaba ella misma por qué le costaba tanto hablar con Drew sin que éste la moleste primero? Claro que esto la hacía dudar de si los sentimientos de Drew eran los mismos que los de May hacia él(que eran tan evidentes)

-Yo participaré, evokucionaré al Eevee que gane en Jolteon y liberaremos a todos sus amigos Eevee de la prision que debe ser esa reserva o empresa o lo que sea- Hablo Ash con su característico estusiasmo-

-Como si fueses a ganar así de fácil- Habló entre dientes Misty, mirando en dirección contraria

-Dijiste algo Waterflower?-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- Dijo Dawn rodando los ojos.- Entremos en el salón antes de que se haga tarde- Y los cinco entraron en el salón

* * *

La semana transcurrió de forma tranquila. Ash y Misty volvían a hablarse de a poco, y el jueves por la tarde, Misty recibió un mensaje de la ahijada de su hermana y amiga Serena.

-¡Serena vendrá! ¡Aquí al tecnológico!. Me dijo que pensaba hacerlo sorpresa al principio, pero que está emocionada por entregarnos sus tarjetas para la fiesta por sus quince años- Exclamó la pelirroja durante el recreo, sentada en el campus junto a Ash, Dawn, May, Drew y Gary.

Misty conocía a Serena desde muy pequeñas, ya que la madre de la castaña era buena amiga de la mamá de la pelirroja. Al morir los padres de Misty, quienes iban a ser los padrinos de Serena, decidieron que Daisy reemplazaría el lugar de uno de ellos. Grande fue la sorpresa de Misty al ver que ésta había viajado por la región Kalos con Ash, y más aún que éstos ya se conocían desde antes.

-No creo que nos invite a Gary y a mi, no nos conoce. Con Dawn y May compartió alguna Pijamada al menos.- Exclamó Drew mascando una goma de menta

-Mmm... tal vez lo haga, los conoce también de la fiesta de Dawn- Hablo May

* * *

El viernes llegó rápidamente, y junto con éste, la competencia por el Eevee. May, Dawn y Misty se encontraban en su habitación preparándose con el uniforme de entrenamiento de la escuerla, que, para los días calurosos como ése, consistía en una falda blanca con rayas azules si eras coordinador, rayas rojas si eras entrenador, rayas verdes si eras investigador, y rayas púrpuras si eres criador. Por arriba llevaban una camiseta ajustada del color de las rayas de la falda y un chaleco blanco con el escudo del tecnológico del color que les correspondía.

Misty se encontraba recogiéndose su cabello en una coleta alta de costado, que con el paso de los años, se caía un poco llegando casi hasta su cuello. Dawn se había recogido el cabello en una sola coleta alta, quitándose las pequeñas coletas que suele hacerse con una pequeña parte de su cabello. Ahora que era más mayor, el fleco le había crecido, por lo que lo llevaba más peinado hacia el costado. May lucía el mismo peinado de siempre, pero un poco más largo, y para las ocasiónes de concursos se colocaba una pañoleta azul, ya que para ella era de la suerte.

-Muy bien, ganaré esa competencia y me quedaré con todos esos hermosos créditos- Dijo May enganchando sus pokebolas al cinturón de su falda.

-Pero no te quedarás con el Eevee. Ni con los créditos, porque yo ganaré. Piplup estuvo mejorando su rayo burbuja, dará una presentación impecable- Le respondió Dawn, peinándose el fleco.

-Nose como tomarán en cuenta los resultados, solo se que les patearé el trasero a todos- Hbaló la pelirroja- Tengo la experiencia de una líder de gimnasio, no podrán contra eso, sea lo que sea que estudien-

-Bien, dejemos de alardear y vayamos a los campos de entrenamiento, nos tienen que dar un número- Dijo May

Las tres salieron de la habitación con grandes ansias de ganar, sin saber el desafío que realmente se les vendría.

* * *

Todos los alumnos de cuarto a sexto año del Tecnológico pokemón de Hoenn, se encontraban en el espacio compun de los cinco gimnasios, que unía a todos éstos. Allí, a todos se les daba un número y debían esperar a ser separados por grupos, para ver en que área de entrenamiento les tocaría pelear. Claro que esto era solo para los coordinadores y entrenadores, pero ese día, misteriosamente, los investigadores y criadores estaban allí también. Los investigadores y Criadores raramente tenían pruebas con batallas, por lo que tenían una sala de espera aparte, más pequeña porque eran menos, a donde luego eran dirigidos hacia una sala de equipos donde llevaban a cabo sus multiple chice o lo que fuese que debieran hacer.

-No lo sé, nosotros estábamos esperando a que nos den el permiso para entrar, hasta que se oyó a Jules desde el parlante diciendo que nos vayamos a la sala de espera de las áreas de entrenamiento. No tengo ni la menor idea- Les explicó Gary a las chicas, Drew y Ash. Éste llevaba su uniforme de criador, que consistía en un pantalón negro, con dos rayas verdes (como las faldas), una remera verde al cuerpo y una chaqueta con mangas cortas color negra también y con el escudo de su respectivo color.

-Tal vez sea una evaluación común para todos- Exclamó Brock, con el uniforme de piezas negras y tonos púrpuras

-Eso no sería justo, los de cuarto año no tenemos tanto conocimiento en química de los alimentos o historia de los pokemón como los de quinto o sexto- Exclamó Drew, con su traje negro con rayas azules.

-Puedo vencerlos a todos en lo que sea, no me interesa- Dijo Ash, con el mismo atuendo, pero rojo.

Misty iba a contradecirle, hasta que el parlante sonó, con la voz de Jules, el preceptor.

 _-Alumnos, atención por favor. La competencia a la que se inscribieron no es una competencia común y corriente. Ésta prueba fue creada por la asociación EeveeDan, por lo que un miembro del grupo dará las instrucciones a continuación. Todos participarán a la vez e ingresarán por la puerta del gimnasio de hielo. Gracias-_

Se escuchó el sonido del micrófono, como si alguien lo estuviese toqueteando, y unos segundos después, otra voz habló:

 _-Muchas gracias señor Kellson. Hola alumnos del Tec Pokemon de Hoenn. Soy George Luxor de la asociación EeveeDan, y les daré las instrucciones para ésta competencia. Primero que nada, solo pueden ingresar con dos pokemon, que no pueden ser del mismo tipo. En caso de que lo sean, alguno de ellos debe ser de doble tipo. Los pokedex, o cualquier artefacto electrónico que pueda proveerles de información, están terminantemente prohibidos, deberán depositarlos en los lokers en la entrada del área de hielo. Ganarán el desafío quienes logren pasar las pruebas y encuentren el objetivo final. En caso de rendirse, solo deben quitarse el número que tienen adherido a sus uniformes. Gracias por su atención, y que gane el mejor-_

La voz del parlante dejó de hablar de repente, como si el mensaje estuviese grabado en una contestadora. Rápidamente, todos los alumnos se enfilaron desordenadamente frente a la puerta del gimnasio de hielo. Jules apareció delante de la fila de repente, con si fiel Misdreavous acompañándolo .

-¡Recuerden las reglas!- Gritó el preceptor de gafas y cabello celeste de repente- Nada de tecnológia está permitida! ¡Serían descalificados!- Parecía que iba a hablar más, pero por su expresión, pareció que prefería abrir la puerta de repente, y eso hizo.

Los alumnos entraron a una velocidad incomparable al área de entrenamiento de hielo. Lo que los esperaba aallí fue una total sorpresa. En vez de encontrarse el estadio cubierto de hielo y el frío que siempre estaba, se encontraban en un espacio completamente negro, con un techo infinito y unos grandes muros de ladrillo. Un laberinto.

-¡¿Pero que demonios es esto?!- Gritó Ash a todos sus amigos

-No lo sé- Respondió May en un tono de voz bastante elevado- Pero creo que debemos separarnos- Ésto último lo dijo mirando a sus dos amigas

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos veremos al final!- Dijo Dawn

Misty simplemento asintió, y las tres se fueron corriendo por caminos separados.

* * *

Corría lo más veloz que podía, pero todo lo que aparecía era un espacio negro, y paredes de ladrillo. Muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza. Dudaba de cada paso que daba, era tan misterioso que no sabía cual sería la decisión más sensata. Traía a Gyarados y Quagsire con ella, ya que podrían ayudarla con sus ataques de fuego y trueno, además del agua. Sin embargo, retirarlos de sus pokebolas no la ayudaría a sentirse más tranquila, asi que, siguió corriendo.

Se topó con Paul Shinji con su uniforme negro y rojo en el camino, quien solo le dirigió su típica mirada despectiva y siguió corriendo tan rápido como ella.

Justo cuando creía que era el momento de llamar a Quagsire, una barrera blanca le dio un golpe en el estómago. No sabía si la barrera apareció de la nada, o ella venía corriendo tan rápido que no la vio mientras corría.

-Auch- Exclamó mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

Siguió su vista hacia el final de la barra blanca y vio una consola, que parecía las que se usan para sacar el boleto del metro. También parecía una cabina de peaje. Bueno, era ambas. Se acercó al extraño artefacto y en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con la pantalla negra, ésta se encendió de golpe hablando.

 _-¿Cómo se llama la persona que ayudo a Lugia a establecer la paz?-_ Habló la máquina.

-¿Es una broma?- Preguntó Misty en voz alta- Es imposible que alguien sepa la respuesta a eso a menos que haya viajado con Ash! Claro que yo viaje… asi que… ¡Ash Ketchum!- Respondió la pelirroja a la máquina

 _-La respuesta es correcta. Avanza al siguiente nivel-_ Y la pantalla se apagó

-Qué extraño… pero hay que seguir- Y se echó a correr detrás de la barrera que se había levantado.

* * *

-Vamos Piplup, debemos seguir, sigue corriendo, ¡debemos llegar aunque sea séptimos!- Le decía Dawn a su pokemón, a quien había decidido liberar debido al miedo que le daba la atmosfera de oscuridad y paredes de ladrillo sin parar. Su paso se detuvo de repente, ante la aparición de varios blancos rodeados de fuego.

-¿Es una broma? Tengo un pokemón de agua ¿No podían poner una prueba más difícil?- Preguntó Dawn al aire.

No es que fuese soberbia, pero vamos, hasta un niño con su pokemón inicial reconocería que hay que usar chorro de agua para acabar con esos blancos.

-Piplup, ataca a esos blancos… ya sabes, con chorro de agua-

El Pokemón pingüino hizo lo que se le ordenó, apagando esos blancos. Sin embargo, en vez de aparecer más paredes y espacio negro como Dawn creyó que pasaría (tendría que seguir corriendo por el laberinto), apareció una pantalla, que por la poca iluminación del techo (que de hecho no se veía) podría estar flotando tranquilamente.

En la pantalla figuraba una pregunta: _¿Cómo se llama el pokemón que creo el universo?_

-Nadie podría responder eso... es decir... a menos que conozcan la leyenda. Bueno... ¡Arceus!- Respondió Dawn con seguridad en su voz

La pantalla se alzó ante ella, dejándole espacio para seguir su camino.

-Esto es... realmente muy extraño...Pero no se puede hacer nada. ¡Vamos Piplup!- Y se echó a correr

El pokemón pingüino le respondió con un salto y siguieron su camino.

* * *

-¡Acabemos con esto!- Gritaba May, mientras su Pokemón esquivaba una embestida de un Arcanine- ¡Wartortle usa cañón de agua!-

La tortuga de cola peluda hizo caso a su entrnadora, realizando el ataque que se le ordenó. Sin embargo, el pokemón rival no recibió ningún tipo de daño.

-Pero como es que...- Dijo la castaña confundida. Al ver que el pokemón fuego no recibía ningún daño y que éste iba en embestida contra su tortuga, le dio una nueva orden: ¡Wartortle, refugio!-

El pokemón de agua se escondió dentro de su caparazón, mientras el gigantesco perro seguía embistiéndolo. De repente, la forma del pokemón de fuego se hizo menos nítida, aunque éste efecto duró solo unos segundos.

-Un segundo...- Pensó- Ese efecto... me recuerda a...- Giró su cabeza en todas las direcciones, hasta que lo vio: Un establecedor de área de pokemón espejismo. Y según recordaba, la única forma de derrotarlo era destruyendo su controlador principal, el cual May no veía por ninguna parte.

-¡Wartortle escucha! ¡La única forma de que Arcanine sea derrotado es salir de su área! ¡Debemos escapar de él, no luchar contra él!- Le gritó May a su pokemón- ¡Necesito que uses la hidrobomba más fuerte que puedas crear!-

May dudaba que su pokemón lo consiguiera, ya que estaba muy débil por las múltiples embestidas que había recibido, sin embargo, esa era su única alternativa antes de regresar a Wartortle a su pokebola y evadir al Arcanine ella misma.

Wartorle salió de su caparazón y unos segundos después realizó una hidrobomba que consiguió alejar a Arcanine unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Wartortle regresa!- Gritó May, regresándolo a su pokebola. Acto seguido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con el Arcanine siguiéndola. Por un pelo estuvo a punto de ser atacada por él, pero consiguió salir del área espejismo a tiempo.

-¡Si!- Exclamó en voz baja para sí misma -Bien hecho Wartortle- Le dijo a su pokebola, mientras le daba un ligero beso.

Nadie podría haber superado esa prueba a menos que conozcan a los pokemón espejismo, cosa que May dudaba.

Caminó un poco más, hasta que vio un rectángulo blanco en lo que parecía ser el final del pasillo. Era una puerta.

-¿Habré llegado al final?- Se preguntó mientras tomaba el pomo con su mano y lo giraba.

Cuando lo abrió, no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Ash, Paul Shinji, Misty, Gary, Dawn y Drew estaban en ese cuarto redondo también, completamente blanco. Detrás de cada uno de ellos, se encontraba una puerta color blanca también. Frente a ellos, incluyendo a May, había un Eevee dormido, dentro de una pequeña cápsula de cristal. El circulo formado por dichas cápsulas se veía interrumpido por un espacio vacío, en el que podría caber otra cápsula más. Frente a éste espacio había una puerta.

-Que es… ¿Qué es esto?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a May, sin quitarle de encima los ojos al Eevee que tenía en frente

-Será el final, supongo- Exclamó Shinji. Era la primera vez que May lo escuchaba hablar, y se oía tan confundido como ella lo estaba.

-No quiero aceptar éste Eevee, ya lo dije. ¿Dónde está la salida? Solamente quiero los créditos- Decía Misty, mirando hacia todos lados

-Aunque lo aceptaras, está dentro de esa cosa y dormido- Exclamó Drew

-Oigan… esa puerta- Dawn señaló la puerta frente al espacio vacío

El pomo de la puerta estaba girándose. De golpe se abrió, y ninguno de ellos podía creer la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta, con un Eevee en sus manos también.

Cuatro de ellos gritaron su nombre al instante en que se desmayó.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final de éste capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y esperen al próximo!**

 **-Hannah McCatter-**


	3. Ash y Jolteon

**Hola a todos mis lectores! Acá les traigto el tercer capítulo de éste fic!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Su caída fue evitada por Gary, quien logró atrapar al sujeto que entró antes de que tocara el frio suelo de esa habitación. El Eevee saltó ágilmente al suelo.

-¡Serena!- Gritaron Misty, Ash, Dawn y May a la vez, las únicas cuatro personas allí que la conocían personalmente.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba, en brazos de Gary. Paul y Drew miraban detrás de ellos.

Misty se la quitó a Gary, quien se posicionó detrás de los otros cuatro, junto con Paul y Drew. Misty la sostuvo en brazos mientras la agitaba y le daba leves golpes en su rostro desmayado.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena despierta, por favor! ¡Serena!- Decía la pelirroja con desesperación, al ver a su prima/hermana/amiga de toda la vida en ese estado.

La castaña abrió sus ojos celestes lentamente. Parecía tardar en ubicarse en espacio-tiempo. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Misty.

-¡Misty!- Exclamó sentándose, mirando a su alrededor -¡May, Dawn! ¡Ash!- Al mencionar éste último se incorporó de golpe, con más sorpresa en sus ojos. Luego, miró a Gary, Drew y Paul. -¿Que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Serena que... ¿Qué pasó? ¿No recuerdas nada?. Estás en el Tec Pokemón, mi escuela- Le dijo Misty

-¿No era que no vendrías hasta la semana próxima?- Hablo Dawn. Su dato pareció irrelevante en el momento que vio las miradas que le dirigieron Misty y Ash. Decidió no hacer ningún otro comentario.

-Serena, acabamos de terminar una competencia en la que el premio era un Eevee. En el momento que la última de nosotros entró, o sea May, entraste en la habitación con éste Eevee en tus manos y te desmayaste- Le dijo Ash con paciencia, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Eevee... Un Eevee- Decía la menor, con el puño en su pecho. De repente, abrió sus ojos con más fuerza. -Recuerdo... solo recuerdo... que debo decirles algo... a todos ustedes- Serena se puso de pie, haciendo que Ash dejara caer su mano a un lado.

-Los Eevees están despertando- Dijo Paul, con su fría voz, de repente

Y tenía razón. Los pokemón evolutivos estaban abriendo sus ojos lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada a cada uno de sus ganadores. En el mismo instante, todos ellos saltaron a los brazos de quien los había ganado, incluyendo el Eevee que entró por la puerta junto a Serena. Los Eevees comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Están...?- Preguntó May, poniéndose de pie con el Eevee en sus manos, ya que se había agachado para ver el estado de Serena

-Evolucionando... si- Completó su frase Drew.

Unos segundos después, la evolución se completó y cada uno tuvo una Evolución Eevee diferente en sus brazos. Ash miraba con cuidado las espinas del Joleton que tenía encima; Paul observaba con una expresión de confusión raramente vista en él al Flareon que saltó de sus brazos al suelo; Misty no podía evitar sentir admiración por el Vaporeon que tenía en sus manos, olvidando por un momento el dilema en el que estaban. Expresiones similares aparecían en los rostros de Gary con Umbreon, Dawn con Espeon ,May con el Glaceon y Drew con el Leafeon que tenía en frente.

La única expresión diferente era la de Serena, con el extraño Sylveon que tenía en frente. La oji celeste acariciaba a la evolución hada del Eevee como si fuese suyo hace años.

Después de unos momentos de sorpresa y varios comentarios de éste tipo de expresión, todos se fijaron en la reacción de Serena.

-Oye... Serena... tu... ¿ya tenías a éste pokemón?- Le habló Drew con cortesía, ya que no la conocía.

-Es Sylveon. No lo se. Es extraño yo... ya sabía que vendría... pero no recuerdo como... o quien me lo dijo- Exclamó la chica mientras el pokemón hada saltaba a sus brazos.

-Debemos consultar a Jules o al director Kinomoto, o simplemente a alguien de Eevee-Dan- Habló Ash, sin dejar de mirar al Jolteon que tenía en frente.

-No lo se, ¿y que hay de Serena? Ella acabó aquí sin recordar como... hay algo más extraño en todo esto- Respondió Misty

-Además de la coincidencia en que solo alumnos del cuarto año hayan ganado, aunque Shinji sea del B- Exclamó May

-Y que todos evolucionaran a la vez- Dijo Gary.

-¿Van a quedárselo? Al pokemón, digo- Preguntó Drew

Paul sin emitir palabra, tomó su pokebola y la lanzó al Flareon. La pokebola rebotó de su cuerpo, sin siquiera intentar capturarlo.

-Como lo supuse- Dijo el más serio del grupo- No son pokemón ordinarios. Nada de todo esto es ordinario-

-¿Y que haremos entonces? ¿Entregaremos a las evoluciones?- Preguntó Dawn a todos, agachándose para observar al Espeon que había ganado.

-No. Esto es lo que recuerdo que debo decirles: Deben conservar a estos pokemón y no mostrárselos a nadie. No pueden utilizarlos en batalla porque no son ordinarios y nadie, pero especialmente Kinomoto, debe enterarse de que evolucionaron- Habló Serena, con firmeza en su voz.

-¿Quien te dijo eso, Serena?- Le preguntó Dawn

-No lo sé, es como si hubiesen introducido las palabras en mi mente. Pero solo sé que debo decírselos-

-Oigan, yo creo que debemos hacerle caso a quien se lo haya dicho. Esta situación es muy sospechosa y el director Kinomoto no me da confianza. Todos tomen una Pokebola y finjan que tienen al Eevee dentro- Les propuso Drew a todos

-¿Y que haremos con los Eevees reales?- Preguntó Paul, para sorpresa de todos

-Los liberaremos por la puerta que entró Serena. Luego podremos buscarlos, pero primero debemos quitarnos a las autoridades de encima-

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas, incluyendo Serena. Ash abrió la puerta que se había cerrado automáticamente tras la entrada de Serena, y se sorprendió al ver el campus que conectaba todos los edificios del tecnológico.

-Oigan, tengo una mejor idea- Exclamó el campeón de las Islas Naranja, señalando con su cabeza la salida perfecta.

* * *

Acordaron reunirse en la habitación de las chicas, ya que Ash compartía con Reggie y Brock; Drew con Gary y Tracey y Paul con Green: Personas que no estaban involucradas en el asunto.

Llegaron allí junto a sus pokemón, y May cerró la puerta con el seguro.

-Analicemos la situación- Exclamó Drew, sentándose en la cama de Misty mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos

-No hay demasiado que analizar, LaRousse sabelotodo. EeveeDan está realizando experimentos con nosotros- Le respondió Gary, encendiendo la laptop roja de May- Oigan, como es la contraseña?- Les dijo a las dueñas de la habitación

-No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió May frunciendo el ceño, aunque escribió la clave lo más rápido que pudo para que Gary no la leyera

-Serena, ¿Que haras ahora?- Preguntó Misty, sentándose al lado de la modelo pokemón.

-Lo único que quiero es dormir, si digo la verdad. Mi madre sabe que estoy aquí, pero solo debo decirle que no regresaré a casa por la noche- Exclamó Serena, mientras su Sylveon se recostaba en su regazo y ésta lo acariciaba- ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?-

-Claro que si, puedes venir a mo habitación si quieres- Le dijo Gary mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejando la laptop roja de May encendida

-¡Gary!- Lo regaño Dawn

-Primo de Green tenía que ser- Exclamó Paul entre dientes

-Serena dormirá en nuestro cuarto y mañana por la mañana preguntaremos por la gente de EeveeDan- Hablo Misty, quitándose el chaleco del uniforme

-Si, bueno, eso será mañana. ¿Pero que haremos con todos éstos Pokemón? Según lo que le dijeron o lo que recuerda o lo que sea que tenga Serena, no debemos contarle a nadie sobre ellos- Dijo Drew sin quitarse las manos de la cara

-Es cierto, ustedes comparten habitación, no tienen que ocultárselo a nadie. ¿Qué hay de nosotros cuatro? Ni Green, Brock, Tracey y Ritchie están involucrados en esto, por lo tanto no podemos decírselo- Les dijo Gary con superioridad, provocando la ira de las tres chicas y una futura pelea

-Lo más sensato sería que se quedarán todos aquí- Dijo Paul, sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos- No se pueden guardar en una pokebola ni andar solos por ahí-

-¿Acaso se te aflojó un tornillo Shinji? ¿Cuatro mujeres, ocho Eevees evolucionados, un Azurril y un Piplup en la misma habitación?- Le contestó Dawn, que era la que más trato tenía con Paul de las tres, debido a que éste era el capitán del equipo de Vóley y ella porrista, quien alentaba a los equipos de Vóley, Futbol y Basquetbol.

-¿Ves alguna opción mejor, gritona fastidiosa?- Respondió Paul, sin quitar el semblante serio de su rostro

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- Dawn iba a golpearlo, pero Ash la tomó por las axilas- Maldito mal agradecido, gracias a nosotras ustedes...- Fue callada por May, quien le tapó la boca y habló

-Creo que Dawn tiene razón. Somos tres mujeres aquí, hoy cuatro con Serena. Y aunque Piplup y Azurril estén en sus Pokebolas, seguimos siendo muchos con ocho pokemón aquí dentro-

-La verdad muchachos, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Espeon y Sylveon son nuestra responsabilidad. Ustedes deben hacerse cargo de los suyos, ¿Por qué incluirnos a nosotras?-Dijo Misty, poniéndose frente a May, Dawn y Ash, para dirigirle la palabra a los otros tres.

-Cuanto sentido del compañerismo tienes, Misty. Claro, será muy fácil: Oigan Brock, Reggie. Gané la competencia. Si, luego me escabullí por el campus. Ah! ¿y a que no saben? Evolucionó en ese mismo instante! Tendrían que haberlo visto. Si, no puedo guardarlo en una pokebola, ¡pero no se preocupen!- Ash soltó a Dawn y se puso frente a Misty, para comenzar, como siempre, una pelea

-¡Yo no estaba sugiriendo eso, señor ironía! ¡Solo digo que no tengo que tolerar la búsqueda rutinaria de un zapato o calcetín con ocho pokemón rondando por mi habitación!-

-¡Viva Misty la lista! ¡Nos facilitas la vida a todos por un calcetín!-

-¡¿Ah si?! ¡Pues quisiera verte hacer eso con las ocho evoluciones de Eevee rondando por tu cuarto!-

-¡Podría hacerlo tranquilamente!-

-¡Claro que podrías! ¡Hay espacio de sobra con lo poco que ocupa tu cerebro!-

-¡Ya basta!- Interrumpió la pelea May -Peleando no solucionaremos nada-

-Tienen que hacernos el favor... solo por ésta noche... juro que se los devolveremos- Suplicó Gary

-Es Gary Oak quien lo dice. ¿Acaso crees que comemos vidrio?- Le dijo Dawn con los ojos entrecerrados

-Yo también lo digo- Dijo Drew, mirando a May

-Y yo- Exclamó Ash, mirando a Misty como si la pelea de recién no hubiese pasado.

Dawn miró a Paul. Porque tenía que admitir que el estado de la situación ameritaba a que él dijera algo y la mirara a ella. De repente le gustó que hubiese pasado, pero se quitó esos pensamientos de la mente.

-Está bien- Dijeron Misty y May a la vez

Dawn se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, indicando decepción ante la resistencia de sus amigas en cuanto a los chicos que el gustaban.

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! ¡Las veo luego!- Dijo Gary abriendo la puerta

-Gracias May, te debo una- Drew siguió a Gary

-Muero de hambre ¡A comer!- Exclamó Ash, siguiendo a Drew

-Adiós- Dijo simplemente Paul, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y así se quedaron solas, las cuatro chicas, con Azurril, Piplup y las ocho evoluciones de Eevee.

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Siempre nos hacen lo mismo!- Gritó Misty, abriendo su lado turquesa del armario para cambiarse de ropa

-Y ustedes ceden, como siempre. No tienen resistencia, por Arceus. Se les cae la baba frente a ellos- Exclamó Dawn, agachándose para acariciar a Piplup

-Vamos Dawn, no tenemos otra opción. Son nuestros amigos después de todo- Dijo May, colocándose una sudadera de manga corta

-Sólo será hasta que Serena se sienta… Oigan Serena se durmió- Misty se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su cama y se agachó a la altura de la almohada, donde Serena respiraba pacíficamente

-¿Creen que se haya desmayado de nuevo y no lo notamos?- Preguntó May, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Misty. Dawn la siguió

-No lo creo. Lo hubiésemos notado. Seguramente alguno de los chicos se dio cuenta, pero no dijeron nada-

-De todas formas íbamos a tener que escabullir algo de comida para traérsela aquí, más después de desmayarse- Exclamó Misty, ya cambiada de ropa con una camiseta blanca suelta con una estampa de Pokebola y un short deportivo amarillo. Llevaba unos tenis blancos.

-Oigan yo… ¿Qué clase de pruebas tuvieron en ese laberinto?- Pregunto May, mientras las tres salían de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor –Y ustedes, compórtense- Le dijo a las diez criaturas, antes de cerrar la puerta con la tarjeta magnética

-Yo tuve cuestionarios… cuestionarios muy extraños- Respondió Misty, sacudiendo su corto cabello

-También yo. Pero con preguntas que… no lo se… solo siendo alguna de nosotras, o Ash o Brock podríamos haber respondido- Añadió Dawn

-Yo pelee contra pokemón espejismo. Hasta que note que eran ese tipo de pokemón no podía vencerlo. Tuve suerte, siendo cualquier otra persona podrían haber estado años peleando con esos pokemón-

-Es muy extraño… son preguntas o pruebas… "exclusivas" de alguna forma. Que coincidencia, ¿no creen?- Acotó la peli azul.

Misty bajó la cabeza, a lo que May le preguntó por qué tenía esa cara.

-Porque creo que nada de lo que pasó hoy es una coincidencia- Dijo la líder de gimnasio, mientras siguieron su camino al comedor.

* * *

Como todos los viernes, Dawn, Misty y May, pasaban tiempo en el área común de las chicas, mirando películas, series; o simplemente charlando hasta que alguna de las tres se quedase dormida. Claro que con las últimas escapadas de Ash y Misty, éstas reuniones ya no se hacían con tanta frecuencia.

Allí se encontraban las tres, a las tres treinta de la mañana, solas, ya que raramente había alguien en la sala común los viernes: todos se iban del Tec a visitar a sus familias. Habían decidido dejar a Serena durmiendo en el cuarto, ya que les preocupaba su salud debido al desmayo que había sufrido ese mismo día. Le dejaron una nota con la llave de la habitación por si necesitaba salir por cualquier urgencia.

-Oye Mist- Habló May, con la boca llena de palomitas de maíz -¿Qué harás con respecto a Ash ahora que Serena está aquí?-

-No comprendo, ¿Por qué debería hacer algo?- Exclamó la aludida, pasando las páginas de la carpeta de películas que habían llegado a coleccionar

-Oh vamos- Habló Dawn- A Serena le gusta Ash, está más claro que el agua. Tú lo sabes perfectamente Misty. Claro que él no se da cuenta, así como no se da cuenta de que te gusta a ti-

-¡Dawn!-

-Ya deja de hacerte la tonta- Le dijo May, agitando el bowl de palomitas de maíz

-¿Yo debo dejar de hacerme la tonta?- Preguntó Misty a May, insinuando que iba a cambiar de tema

-¡Estamos hablando de ti ahora! ¡De ti y de Serena, tu amiga de la infancia Mist!- Le respondió May muy sonrojada

-No lo se- Dijo Misty, yendo al grano finalmente- No le dirigí la palabra a Ash en toda la cena, ni si quiera cuando me lanzó una patata para molestarme. Créanme que desde que se calmaron un poco las aguas no dejo de pensar en eso-

-No creo que Serena está realmente enamorada de Ash. Yo creo que lo admira- Acotó Dawn

-No lo sé. Puede ser eso, o puede realmente gustarle Ash. No quiero que sufra. Serena siempre fue como mi hermana menor. A pesar de ser mis hermanas mas bellas y talentosas e incluso siendo Daisy su madrina, ella siempre me seguía a mi. No quiero que se sienta mal, y menos por mi culpa- Aclamó la pelirroja con mucha culpa- Tu no puedes opinar demasiado sobre el amor, señorita porrista. Demasiados pretendientes y pocas citas. ¿Cuándo aceptarás algo, Dawn? Pareces más difícil que May y yo juntas, pero no lo eres-

-Es cierto Hikari. Creo que es hora de darle al pobre Green una oportunidad...- Agregó May, comiendo más palomitas de maíz

-¿Ustedes se están escuchando? ¡Es Green! ¡El primo de Gary! ¡Es como si me pidieran que salga con el mismo Gary!-

-Muy bien. Olvida al guapísimo y mujeriego Green. ¿Qué hay de Kenny, Dee Dee?- Dijo Misty

-Argh, ni lo menciones- Respondió la peli azul, tocándose el cabello de forma que quedaba más peinado- Estoy cansada de sus insinuaciones. Ya tengo bien claro que le gusto y él debe tener bien en claro que él a mi no. ¿Por qué es tan complicado?-

El celular de Misty sonó, haciendo que la pelirroja desbloqueara su teléfono celeste con burbujas.

-Está enamorado Dawn, es todo- Habló May, quien siempre era la que menos opinaba de las tres en estos asuntos, debido a su escaso romanticismo y su torpeza en las relaciones personales

-¿A que no adivinan quien le contó a su primo que ganó ciento cincuenta créditos en la competencia de hoy y está celebrando una fiesta en su habitación?- Dijo Misty, sabiendo que sus mejores amigas conocían la respuesta

-Gary- Respondieron las coordinadoras a la vez

-Serena dijo que no digamos nada, ¡Por Arceus! ¡Por qué siempre tiene que ir alardeando sus logros! No puedo creer que sea nieto del Profesor Oak-

-¿Iremos?- Preguntó May, dejando a un lado del bowl de palomitas

-¿Estás loca? Claro que...- Comenzó a decir la peli azul

-¡Claro que sí! Hay que darle su merecido a Gary. ¡Habíamos acordado no hablar del asunto!- Interrumpió Misty

-Comparto contigo, Mist- Dijo la castaña, poniéndose de pie

-¿Es un chiste? ¡Mañana lo verás en el campus a primera hora para destrozarle la cara! ¿Por qué debemos ir ahora? Cambiarnos de ropa, y todo el asunto...- Dawn se puso de pie observando el pantalón rosa con muchos Jigglypuff que tenía puesto y su camiseta blanca.

-¿Cambiarnos?, Dawn los conoces desde los diez años. Con una sudadera para ocultar a tus amigas estará bien- Le dijo May, señalando sus pechos. Dawn era quien más tenía de las tres. Misty y May estaban casi empatadas, pero Misty podría ponerse un corpiño de talla suprior sin problemas, mientras que May, sí los tendría.

-Exacto. Iremos al cuarto para avisarle a Serena, tomaremos la sudadera de Dawn y luego saldremos con mi mazo para darle una paliza a Gary-

-Que agresiva eres Misty- Dawn frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, mientras las tres salían de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Gary! ¡Drew! ¡Tracey!- Golpeaba la puerta Misty -¡Quien sea, abra la puerta! ¡Somos nosotras!-

Se dirigieron hacia su habitación después de salir del área común. Intentaron despertar a Serena, quien había logrado abrir solo la mitad de un ojo, y le dijeron que se encontrarían en la habitación 336, que pertenecía a Gary. No llegaron a comprender si Serena captó el mensaje, pero estaba avisada. Por si acaso, May le escribió una nota. Dawn tomó su sudadera y salieron de la habitación.

Unos segundos después de haber golpeado la puerta por tercera vez, Paul les abrió la puerta, vistiendo una camiseta roja, unos pantalones negros de algodón y nada en sus pies.

-¿Mujeres? Que extraño, creí que Gary no les había dicho nada- Dijo el chico dejándolas pasar

-Claro que lo hizo. Y fue un gran error porque Misty trajo su mazote- Le respondió Dawn, que era la única que tenía trato con el

-Son un trío de fastidiosas, lo sospechaba. Amigas de los viajes de Ketchum- Respondió Paul, sirviéndose un refresco.

La habitación de Gary era un tanto más grande que la de las chicas. Las camas se encontraban corridas contra la pared. En el centro de la habitación, las mesas de luz funcionaban como asientos para Gary y Green, quienes hablaban animadamente con Ritchie, Brock y Tracey. Kenny se encontraba allí, hablando con Ash, quien estaba muy animado hablando de lo que sea (seguramente de pokemón) mientras hacia gestos exagerados con sus manos. Drew se encontraba en jean y camisa contra la pared, bebiendo un refresco.

-No me llames así, ya te lo dije- Exclamó Dawn, dirigiéndole la palabra mientras lo miraba. Era una cabeza aproximadamente más alta que ella, y podía sentir el olor a perfume masculino proviniendo de él.

-Lo siento, es que no se tu nombre- Paul tomó un sorbo del vaso que tenía en la mano. Por el aroma, parecía ser solo gaseosa. Sin embargo, Dawn pudo divisar una botella de Fernet y otra de Frizze sobre el escritorio.

¿De donde demonios habían sacado alcohol? Bueno eso no parecía muy importante en ese momento. Su gran duda era por qué Shinji seguía dirigiéndole la palabra y no se había ido a otro lado

-Claro que lo sabes. Dawn Hikari, futura coordinadora, sub capitana de las porristas. Estamos animándote en cada partido todos los sábados, ¿no me recuerdas?- Le dijo con las manos en las caderas

-Todas son iguales y estoy concentrado en el juego. Gracias por tu información de todas formas, fastidiosa- Y se retiró hacia otra zona de la habitación

Dawn frunció el ceño, manteniendo siempre un estricto autocrontrol en sus palabras. No le tenía miedo a Paul Shinji como casi todo el mundo. Solamente tenía una mirada fría e intimidante. Nada difícil de tratar. Sin embargo, era muy molesto ser llamada fastidiosa. Acababa de descubrir que el chico lo hacía solo para molestarla.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigas. May estaba agachada junto al Pikachu de Ash, quien parecía aburrido en la reunión humana y se alegraba de que May fuese a jugar con él.

Misty se encontraba intentando apartar a Ritchie, Brock y Tracey, para hablar con Gary.

-¡Oye Oak! Gritó la chica demasiado alto- Ven conmigo un segundo, quiero hablarte- Terminó Misty, con una mirada fulminante en su rostro

Ambos chicos se apartaron a un rincón de la habitación.

-Misty, no te pases conmigo. Ash es mi amigo. Si querías besarte conmigo solo debías...- Comenzó Gary, pero Misty lo interrumpió con un golpe de seco en la cabeza -¡¿Qué haces?!-

-¡¿Qué que hago?!- Le respondió Misty enojada, como si la respuesta no fuese obvia -Estás festejando esa competencia, en la que todos habíamos acordado mantener el resultado en secreto por el asunto de... ya sabes...- Bajó la voz, pero luego volvió a subirla- ¡¿Y cómo me preguntas que por qué te golpeo?!-

-Tranquila cariño- Exclamó Gary -No le mencioné a nadie de los Eevees ni de tu hermosa prima- Gary le tomó el rostro con una mano, gesto sobre el cual Misty mantuvo control, antes de volver a golpearlo, ya que conocía a Gary.

-Quita tu mano de ahí antes de que...-

Misty y su discurso fueron interrumpidos por un golpazo de la puerta. Todos comenzaron a buscar con la vista al causante de dicho golpe, pero claramente ya había salido de la habitación. La pelirroja miró con la vista a todos, intentando descifrar quien faltaba.

-Ash- Dijo en voz alta, al darse cuenta: Ni Ash ni Pikachu estaban- ¡Tonto!- Empujó a Gary hacia atrás, mientras salía corriendo por la misma puerta.

* * *

Misty golpeaba la puerta de la habitación 689 con todas sus fuerzas, que estaba un piso más arriba que la de Gary. Podía andar libremente por los pasillos, rezando que Jules y Misdreavous se hayan tomado vacaciones ese viernes, aunque en el caso de que no lo hayan hecho, a las cuatro de la mañana no estaría vigilando

-¡Ash! ¡Abre! ¡Soy yo, Misty!- La pelirroja se resignó, después de golpear tantas veces y no obtener respuesta alguna. Se sentó recostando su cuerpo en la puerta, y le siguió dirigiendo la palabra- Ash, abre por favor. No es lo que crees. Gary siempre bromea, ya sabes como es él... No te enojes Ash, por favor, abre. ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Solo escúchame quieres!?- Le gritaba a la puerta, volviendo a gritar con fuerza.

Sin embargo, ningún sonido salía de dentro de la habitación.

De repente, Misty escuchó voces, muy lejanas, que provenían seguramente del fondo del corredor. Se levantó sigilosamente, acercándose a la voz de la forma más silenciosa que podía.

-... ese maldito Gary, ¡Si Pikachu, maldito! ¡No me mires así! Misty es... Misty es algo que no defino y él no puede acercarse...- Maldecía el azabache, mientras Pikachu caminaba a un lado y Jolteon al otro.

Misty no sabía si regañarlo por sacar a Jolteon de su cuarto (sin permiso), seguirlo y hablar con él, o... ¿Cómo demonios había entrado? ¿Serena se había despertado?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ash, en el momento que volteó.

-Ah, miren quien es. ¿Ya acabaste con Gary? Lamento decirte que no estoy de humor como para ir al campo de hierba, por lo tanto puedes pedírselo a él- Decía un Ash muy enojado a su mejor amiga

-Por Arceus, cabeza dura. Sabes perfectamente que Gary no hizo ni haría nada conmigo. Y cálmate, vas a despertar a alguien-

-¡Lo hace con cientos de chicas! ¡Dame un motivo de por qué no lo haría contigo!-

Misty iba a responderle, hasta que Jolteon comenzó a correr por el corredor con velocidad.

-¡Jolteon ven acá!- Le gritaba el azabache, sin ser consiente de que podía despertar a todo el pasillo

-¡Ash, cálmate! ¡Jolteon está asustado!- Exclamaba Misty, mientras el entrenador parecía no escuchar

-No me digas que hacer. ¡Jolteon ven acá! ¡Joleton dije que vengas! ¡Jolteon a mí!-

El pokemón eléctrico solo seguía corriendo, mientras Ash lo seguía.

-¡Joleton obedece! ¡Joleton, dije que vengas a mí!-

Y unos instantes después de decir esto, Joleton se convirtió en un rayo de luz amarillo que se dirigió directamente al pecho de Ash. El moreno respiraba con dificultad, y miraba en todas las direcciones (incluso en su propio cuerpo) buscando indicios del pokemón elécrico. Pikachu lo agitaba con desesperación, pero Ash no respondía.

Misty, al ver el estado de su amigo, se tiró en el suelo de rodillas a intentar reanimarlo:- ¡Ash! ¡Ash, escúchame! ¿Estas bien? ¡Ash!- La pelirroja comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Jolteon, con menor desesperación que Ash, y tampoco lo vio.

-Está dentro de mi... ¡Misty, Jolteon está dentro mio! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Está... está intentando comunicarse conmigo!-

-¿Que dices Ash? Eso es imposible, los pokemón y los humanos no...-

De repente los gestos de Ash se convirtieron en gestos de dolor. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y apretaba sus puños mientras los apoyaba en el suelo. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Misty tenía la mirada fija en él, mientras le tomaba el rostro adolorido, sin saber que hacer. Ash no respondía más que con gemidos de dolor, y la pelirroja estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Pikachu se encontraba exigiéndole a su entrenador que reaccione, mientras le daba pequeños impactruenos con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Ash se abrieron con fuerza, y sus pupilas temblaban.

El muchacho soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se levantaba del regazo de Misty, quien ya miraba a su mejor amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ash! ¡Por favor, ya cálmate!- Le decía la chica intentando tocarlo, sin importar que podría despertar a todo el pasillo

De repente, rayos de energía comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Ash y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. En el último grito del muchacho, el más fuerte y desesperado, Misty salió impulsada con fuerza, lejos de su cuerpo. Pikachu corrió a asistirla, sin dejar de mirar con preocupación a Ash.

Unos segundos después, Ash se relajó, cayó al suelo y Jolteon reapareció a su lado, con una expresión parecida a la de Pikachu en su rostro.

En el momento que Misty se puso de pie para asistir a Ash, el corredor quedó a oscuras.


	4. Planes para el Invierno

**Holiis! Seguimos acá con la continuación de éste fic. Como ven, ya se va encaminando hacia el punto que quiero llegar. Espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Aca el cap.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Explícalo mejor Ash- Le decía Drew, sentado al pie de su cama

-Si, con la desesperación de Misty no se entiende nada. Mejor habla tu- Exclamó Gary, aunque Ash no lo miró

El moreno se encontraba recostado en su cama. Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que Ash había tenido dos horas para dormir desde que Misty consiguió traerlo a su cuarto en la oscuridad, llevarse el Eevee a su habitación (para encontrarse con Serena acariciando a Sylveon, quien al oír que algo le había pasado a Ash fue corriendo en su ayuda, junto con Misty) y regresar para avisarle a sus amigas, quienes le avisaron a Paul, Gary y Drew. Dawn le pidió como favor a Kenny que entretenga a Ritchie y Brock lo máximo que pudiese, y que ésta luego le explicaría lo ocurrido.

No sabían cuanto tiempo tenían, así que debían apresurarse

-Es tal como ella lo dijo- Respondió el azabache ante las preguntas de sus amigos. Paul permanecía callado contra la pared, como siempre

-De lo que ella dijo, solo comprendí "Jolteon" "Ash" y "apagón"- Le decía Drew

Dawn y May se encontraban una a cada lado de Misty, quien no demostraba su excesiva preocupación por estar Serena sentada a la altura de la cabeza de Ash, preocupándose por él. Aún debía pensar en ese asunto

-¿Pero te lastimaste?- Habló la menor de los ocho, Serena

-No Serena, no me lastimé. Ni siquiera sentía dolor, era simplemente una presión, como si todo el aire dentro de mi cuerpo estuviese por estallar-

-¿Quisieras decirnos como llego Jolteon hasta ti?- Hablo Paul, finalmente

Ash lo miró con ojos fríos. Seguramente aún no olvidaba que era su rival de Sinnoh- En cuanto salí de la habitación de Gary, me dirigí hacia la de las chicas. Simplemente sentía que Joleton me llamaba, era todo. Tal vez imaginé cosas, pero les aseguro que hay una conexión. Y bueno, Serena abrió la puerta casi dormida y Jolteon saltó a mis brazos. Cuando regresaba a mi habitación sucedió y Misty me encontró. Logramos llegar a mi habitación y escondernos de todos los que empezaron a salir de sus cuartos. Y aquí estoy- Finalizó el azabache

Se hizo una larga pausa, en la que todos parecían estar pensando diversas soluciones.

-¿Deberíamos informárselo al director?- Preguntó Dawn

-No lo creo. El mensaje que trajo Serena indicó especialmente que se lo ocultáramos a Kinomoto- Le respondió Drew

-Seguramente todos debamos hacer lo que hizo Ash- Dijo Gary

-Tal vez, pero no lo intentaremos. Ash descargó la térmica de la escuela, porque Jolteon es un Pokemón eléctrico. ¿Qué hay de Paul, por ejemplo? podría carbonizar toda la escuela- Acotó Dawn

-Más preocupante sería- Comenzó a hablar el peli morado, en su serio tono de voz- Si Gary, Serena o la fastidiosa lo hicieran. Tienen poderes que van más allá del control humano. No sabemos que ocurriría con la oscuridad, con el poder de la magia o con los poderes psíquicos-

-Te dije que no me llamaras fastidiosa y recuerdo que lo entendiste perfectamente- Le dijo Dawn sin titubear, a lo que Paul respondió con una mirada y una sonrisa de lado que representaba burla

-Creo que deberíamos intentarlo- Sugirió Serena, a lo que todos la miraron con cara de extrañamiento- ¡No me miren así!- Dijo la hermosa oji celeste agitando sus manos con una sonrisa en su rostro- Yo sugiero que nos reunamos en un lugar común y lo hagamos todos a la vez-

-Pero Serena, ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?- Le preguntó Ash, sentándose en la cama.

-Le diré a mi madre que quiero inscribirme en el Tec como coordinadora. Estará encantada con tal de que deje todo eso de la moda-

-¿Estás segura?- Se sentó Misty a su lado -No puedes salir de aquí como si nada, ni ir a desfiles, ni conciertos, ni tampoco podrás mostrar a Sylveon-

-Claro que lo estoy. Soy parte de éste misterio tanto como ustedes, por lo que quiero llegar al fondo de esto-

Antes de que alguien más pudiese acotar algo, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, que probablemente eran de Ritchie o Brock con ganas de irse a la cama

* * *

Las cuatro chicas se retiraron a su habitación. Misty compartió cama con Serena, May roncó en su cama marinera de siempre y Dawn dormitaba en la cama que estaba debajo de ésta.

Durmieron en armonía durante cuatro horas, hasta que Dawn apagó su despertador debido a su rutinaria práctica de porristas de los sábados. El Tec Pokemón de Hoenn, daba a sus estudiantes la opción de tener rutinarias y aburridas clases de educación física o participar de alguno de los equipos deportivos. En el caso de la peli azul, se encontraba inscripta en el equipo de porristas, ya que animaba a Ash cuando era niña y no tenía una mejor opción que esa. May se encontraba en el equipo de vóley femenino y Misty en el de natación.

Se sentó en su cama sin destaparse y se rascó los ojos con pesadez. Lo peor que podía haber hecho la noche anterior era quedarse hasta las seis treinta de la mañana de ese mismo día discutiendo por qué un pokemón se había fusionado con su amigo. Claro que lo hizo, porque la situación lo ameritaba, aunque ahora debía soportar las consecuencias de estar cansada y soportar a Brianna. Y Macey. Y Macey y Brianna. El cansancio se arreglaría luego. La paciencia a Brianna y Macey no se solucionaba con nada, y eso que ella era la más paciente y tranquila de las pacientes y tranquilas.

Brianna era la capitana del equipo de porristas del Tec Pokemón de Hoenn. Estaba pérdidamente enamorada de Drew, y todo el tiempo le recordaba a May (quien estaba en el equipo de vóley) lo mucho que desearía que el equipo de tenis tuviese el aliento del equipo de porristas, pero que ese era un deporte más serio y elegante, como lo era su "Drewy". A May, obviamente, le salía humo por las orejas, y Dawn por ser amiga de ésta caía en las mismas consecuencias.

Macey era la fiel acompañante de Brianna, y por esto se creía la capitana también. Era más irritante que su amiga por su chillón tono de voz y lo mal hablada que era. No sabía si su amor por Ash era más insoportable que el de Brianna por Drew o viceversa.

Qué suerte tenía de no estar enamorada. Sin Briannas ni Maceys para preocuparse. Su máxima preocupación era no perder la cabeza y ahogarlas con sus porras.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño que poseía su habitación. Tenían un retrete, un espejo y un lavabo. Para ducharse debían ir a los vestuarios, de los cuales había uno para chicas y otro para chicos por cada piso. Se fregó la cara con abundante agua fría hasta que sintió que podía abrir con un poco más de fuerza sus orbes azules.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se encontró con su nuevo Espeon, que rozaba sus piernas en búsqueda de cariño.

-Hola Espeon, ¿como estás?- Le dijo Dawn en voz baja, para no despertar a las chicas

El pokemón rosa-violáceo respondió con más afecto hacia su mano, ronroneando con cariño. Dawn se levantó unos segundos después y se dirigó al placard, donde tomó su uniforme de porrista. Consistía en un top con v en pico invertida color naranja con las letras HOENN en color celeste y una pollera entablonada de color naranja también con detalles celestes. No era la combinación perfecta, pero lo diferenciaba del Tec de Unova y Jhoto

En el momento que iba a tomar una coleta de su cómoda para recoger su cabello, Espeon se subio a ésta, llamando más su atención. Dawn lo miró con detenimiento unos segundos, para luego rendirse y sentarse en la silla del tocador. Comenzó a acariciar al pokemón.

-¿Cómo lo habrá hecho Ash?- Le preguntaba en voz baja- Quisiera intentarlo pero...-

Espeon le respondió diciendo su nombre, como todos los pokemón lo hacen, sin que Dawn entendiera una sola cosa de la que quería decirle.

-No puedo entenderte Espeon, lo siento-

Del cansancio que sentía, apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Espeon y cerró sus ojos.

Cinco minutos y iré al campo, se dijo a sí misma.

Aunque de golpe, la mano que tenía sobre la cabeza de Espeon, tocó el tocador.

Espeon no estaba, ni allí ni en la habitación.

-¿Espeon?- Preguntó en voz más alta que las anteriores veces que había hablado.

Hasta que lo sintió. Dentro de ella, podía sentir una segunda voz, una segunda conciencia. No hablaba, no le decía palabras, pero podía entender lo que sentía. De repente sintió una gran puntada en su cabeza, y las imágenes llegaron a la velocidad de la luz, por sí solas, antes de que pudiese decir "Auch"

Drew se encontraba corriendo con lo que parecían ser todas sus fuerzas, con una expresión de desesperación en su rostro. Lo que lo hacía correr de semejante forma, era una extraña criatura que Dawn no había visto jamás.

La imagen se esparció de su rostro tan pronto como apareció, y antes de que pudiese suspirar del susto, Espeon volvió hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba, con una expresión nula en su pequeño rostro.

Los otros pokemón miraban con curiosidad, esperando a ver la reacción de Dawn, especialmente Jolteon.

La peli azul no parecía asustada, pero tampoco tranquila. Simplemente estaba confundida con respecto a lo que había pasado. Llamó a Piplup y le dio instrucciones muy severas:

-Piplup, te dejo a cargo hasta que las chicas despierten- Dawn se agachó a su altura y le habló con una voz suave -Vigílalos, especialmente a Espeon, pero no los ataques si intentan salir de la habitación, solo déjalos hacerlo pero despierta inmediatamente a Misty, May o Serena-

El pokemón de agua asintió con un gesto, a lo que Dawn le chistó para que haga silencio.

Le dio una última mirada a Espeon y salió de la habitación confundida y culpable, por haber desobedecido las órdenes generales que tenían.

* * *

-¡Balance!- Le gritaba la capitana del equipo, Marina Hawasaki, amiga de Misty, futura maestra y alumna del quinto año -¡Tu juegas de central, no de punta! ¡No te dirijas hacia atrás!-

May la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo no se movería hacia atrás si las nuevas de tercer año (de las que ya no recordaba ni el nombre) no movían sus estúpidos pies para recibir una pelota? -¡¿Entiendes ésta cara verdad?!- Le dijo May a Marina, ya que después de haber estado juntas en el equipo durante casi cuatro años, entendían sus expresiones a la perfección

-¡Solo toléralo éste partido!- Respondió la peli azul, entre el griterío de personas

May gruñó y realizó el armado de la pelota que recibió. May Balance no se destacaba por ser buena en los deportes, pero después de cuatro años de entrenamiento, se podría decir que se había vuelto una de las mejores del equipo. Claro que su objetivo en esa escuela era aprender más sobre la coordinación, pero era vóley o las aburridas clases rutinarias de gimnasia.

Podía oír los coros de porristas entre cruzándose. Por un lado se encontraba el equipo de los Starmies de Jhoto, sus rivales, y por el otro el equipo del Tecnológico de Hoenn.

May no se había despertado temprano para entrenar aquel día (Misty tampoco lo había hecho), por lo que debía dar su máximo en ese partido a como de lugar.

Estaban a tres puntos de las rivales, y el partido lo ganaba quien sacaba dos de tres sets. Cada equipo había ganado uno, por lo que estos puntos eran fundamentales.

En el momento que la entrenadora pidió tiempo al referí, May miró hacia la tribuna, donde vio a Misty, Drew y Ash animándola, y a Dawn desde el equipo de porristas. Paul se encontraba sentado junto a Green, en la parte de la tribuna reservada para el equipo de vóley masculino, ya que el próximo partido lo jugarían ellos.

El marcador indicaba 29-28, con el Tecnológico de Hoenn ganando. Si ganaban éste punto, pasarían a la siguiente ronda del campeonato. El juego siguió fugazmente, con saltos, caídas al suelo amortiguadas por las rodilleras y gritos de indicaciones entre los jugadores

En el momento que la pelota se dirigió hacia ella, cuando finalmente aplicaría toda su potencia en ese último ataque, lo vio por la puerta abierta del gimnasio. Glaceon.

Esta distracción hizo que la pelota golpeara de mala forma su pulgar, y se doblara hacia atrás. Del dolor que sentía, no pudo hacer más que caer al piso

-¡May!- Escuchó gritar a Drew, desde las gradas

-Balance, estas algo distraída. Le diré a Wandy que entre por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ve a la enfermería a hacerte ver ese dedo- Le dijo Marina con velocidad. Y antes de que pudiera poner alguna objeción, la capitana ya la había acompañado hacia el banco y Gloria Wandy, de sexto año, entró en su lugar

May aprovechó el sonido del silbato para salir de la cancha, ya que todos estaban distraídos. Le dio una mirada a Misty y Drew, tratando de hacerles entender por qué había tenido que levantarse de su sitio.

La cancha de vóley se encontraba en el segundo piso de un edificio que tenía muchos metros cuadrados de superficie pero pocos de altura, ya que en la parte de abajo estaban las canchas para otros deportes y la piscina y en el segundo solo la cancha de vóley, básquet y el gimnasio. Éste edificio se encontraba detrás del de aulas, por lo que el campus no se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

May se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta de la cancha, para comenzar a buscar a su nuevo pokemón. ¿Cómo había escapado? Dudaba que Serena le hubiese abierto la puerta, era modelo pero no era tonta. ¿Habrá sido Piplup, quien era el único que estaba fuera de su pokebola cuando salió de la habitación? No, Piplup no lo haría, Dawn debía habérselo aclarado. Seguramente fue Psyduck.

Gritó su nombre en el instante que lo vio.

-¡Glaceon!-

La evolución hielo corrió a sus brazos, en el instante que una tercer figura se presentaba en las escaleras del edifico de deportes.

-¡Serena!- Le dijo la castaña a la chica con el cabello claro, como la miel -Deberías estar oculta en el cuarto, ¿sabes lo peligroso que sería si alguien te viese por aquí?

-Lo siento, May- Respondió la modelo, algo agitada- Abrió la puerta en el instante que me di la vuelta, y salí corriendo tras él. Sylveon se quedó vigilando a los otros, junto con Piplup, pero por algún motivo Glaceon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon y Vaporeon quieren salir del cuarto. Sospecho que es por que quieren pasar tiempo con los ganadores, ya que Vaporeon no se comportaba de esa forma cuando Misty estaba en el cuarto. Tampoco Glaceon.

May miró a su pokemón con cara de preocupación. Aunque ya estaba allí con ella, no parecía querer despegarse. Unos segundos después, Drew, Ash y Misty aparecieron en la escena

-¡¿Serena que haces aquí?!- La regañó Misty -¡Tienes que estar en el cuarto, tendremos problemas si alguien te ve!-

-¡May ganaron! ¡29-31! ¡Fue un gran punto de Marina!- Dijo Ash con emoción

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no es el momento apropiado para decir eso? Serena tiene que volver al cuarto, y pronto-

-May, ¿es por Glaceon que saliste del estadio? ¿Lo sentiste?- Drew caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano, haciendo que la chica sostenga a Glaceon con una sola mano-Déjame ver tu dedo... aunque deberías ir a la enfermería-

May se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto, pero no podía entrar en Larousselandia en un momento crucial como éste.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Dawn, quien llegaba caminando con velocidad con Paul caminando detrás de ella, cosa que a todos les pareció extraña

-La fastidiosa quería saber por qué Balance huyó de esa forma- Exclamó el amatista, aunque después de ver a Glaceon no necesitó respuesta -Ya veo...-

-Te dije que no me llames así-

-Algo está ocurriendo chicos- Habló May de repente, como si hubiese estado en un transe durante esos instantes -Llamen a Gary, debemos hablar-

-Iupi- Exclamó Misty con ironía -Más personas en la habitación-

-Apresúrense. Tengo un partido que jugar- Dijo Paul fríamente

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia allí, mientras Ash intentaba enviarle un mensaje a Gary, aunque no dejaba de decir en voz alta que éste no respondería debido a que se encontraba en pleno partido de futbol, al cual Ash no asistió debido a lo que sucedió la noche anterior, por si las moscas. Aunque claro, al equipo le puso una excusa diferente al equipo. Que dijera eso de Gary también parecía ser una excusa para no querer enviarle el mensaje.

Dawn caminaba detrás del grupo con culpa. Temía que Glaceon hubiese huido de la habitación por haber visto como ella se fusionaba con Espeon. Además de que no le había contado el suceso a nadie ni tampoco lo que había visto.

-Fastidiosa, vas a toparte con algo si sigues mirando hacia abajo-

-Ya deja de llamarme así, por décima vez- Le dijo Dawn a Paul, quien con su comentario la distrajo un poco de la culpa, a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba que la llame así

-Hiciste algo malo, ¿verdad? Por eso no estás fastidiando y hablando como lo hacías en las otras dos reuniones de éste tipo- Preguntó el peli morado, sin quitarle el tono frío a su voz

-Y eso a ti que te importa, Shinji. ¿Por qué de repente me molestas tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto?- Dijo la última parte en broma, pero por algún motivo le retumbó el piso.

-Te fusionaste con Espeon, ¿verdad?-

Dawn lo miró directo a los ojos, con sorpresa -Co...¿Co-como lo sabes?- Bajó la voz, ya que no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a todos sus amigos a la vez

-Lo deduje por la mirada de culpa que tienes en tu rostro y por la marca que tienes en la muñeca-

La peli azul no sabía de que hablaba al principio, hasta que miró el dorso de su muñeca y lo vio. Un ojo dibujado con finas líneas color púrpura se encontraba allí, y parecía tatuado. Dawn ahogó un susto

-¿Que es esto?- Debía contenerse para no gritar, ya que de otra forma todos voltearían.

-Ketchum también lo tiene, pero es amarillo y es un trueno. Lo notó después de que ustedes salieran de la habitación- Paul hizo silencio unos segundos, en los que Dawn miraba su muñeca izquierda y se preguntaba como demonios esa marca había llegado allí y no se había dado cuenta. Claro que durante el partido tenía las porras puestas, pero ¿Qué hay del antes? Probablemente haya aparecido unas horas después, ya que era imposible que no se haya dado cuenta

-No es nada, fastidiosa, supongo que los ocho la tendremos en algún momento. No te preocupes-

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, la cual Gary estaba golpeando con insistencia. Aparentemente también presentía que algo sucedía.

Las palabras de Paul resonaban en su cabeza y por algún motivo la reconfortaron más de lo que podría haberla reconfortado otra cosa

* * *

Misty y Serena se encontraban sentadas en la cama de la pelirroja. Ash se encontraba girando como un niño en la silla de escritorio, con el respaldo en su pecho. Gary, Drew y May se encontraban sentados en la cama de Dawn, mientras que Paul se encontraba en la silla del tocador, observando con atención todos los adornos femeninos. Dawn se encontraba de pie y se le notaba algo impaciente.

-Muy bien, equipo Eevee- Dijo Gary con ironía -No se que demonios esté pasando con éstos pokemón- Umbreon se encontraba pegado a sus piernas, como si fuese con cola para papel -Pero la necesidad de estar con éste me impidió patearles el trasero a los Starmies-

-Eso es lo que yo sentí hoy a la madrugada- Dijo Ash

-Yo también lo siento- Exclamó Drew

-Muy bien, todos estamos de acuerdo en que lo sentimos- Habló Misty, poniéndose de pie- Y todos sabemos que los pokemón sienten lo mismo, por eso no se despegan de nosotros. Excepto Jolteon, no parece tan desesperado-

Jolteon se encontraba cerca de Ash, pero simplemente rondando por ahí, jugando con Pikachu

-Eso debe ser por qué se fusionaron- Hablo Serena, acariciando a Sylveon -Sylveon estuvo todo el día conmigo, porque yo no salí de aquí, y sin embargo se me apega como todos los demás cuando regreso-

-Entonces todos deberíamos fusionarnos, es simple- Dijo May, mirando a Glaceon y sosteniendo su dedo pulgar

-No es tan simple May- Exclamó Drew -Sean consientes de lo que estamos hablando, es fusionar nuestros cuerpos con unos pokemón, que no sabemos de donde vienen ni por que pueden hacer eso. Además, recuerden lo que le pasó a Ash y la marca que le dejó-

-¿Marca?- Dijeron Misty, May y Serena al unísono

-Claro, para cuando me di cuenta ellas ya habían salido de la habitación- Ash levantó su muñeca izquierda y les mostró la marca con forma de trueno color amarillo. Al igual que la de Dawn, la cual estaba bien cubierta por la mano derecha de la muchacha, parecía tatuada.

-¿Cuando apareció eso Ash?- Preguntó Serena

-Debe haber aparecido un tiempo después de que ocurrió la fusión. Sin embargo, la noté cuando ustedes habían salido de la habitación y se la mostré a los chicos pero la oculté de Ritchie y Brock-

-Oigan...- La peli azul emitió palabra, y sintió las siete miradas clavadas en ella, lo que la puso nerviosa

-¿Quieres decirnos algo Dawn?- Misty miraba con detenimiento cómo la porrista se ocultaba la muñeca izquierda, por lo que Dawn podía leer en la cara de Misty "voy a regañarte"

-Bueno de hecho...-

Finalmente suspiró y le mostró a sus compañeros la marca en forma de ojo que tenía en la muñeca. Todos menos Paul se vieron sorprendidos.

-¿En qué momento Dawn? ¡Habíamos quedado en que nadie lo intentaría!- Le dijo Misty

-¡No fue apropósito! Es que miren, yo me estaba cambiando de ropa por la mañana, recuerden que tengo práctica de porristas todos los sábados, estaba muy muy muy cansada por lo que pasó anoche, por lo que terminé de cambiarme y...-

-Al grano- Dijo secamente Paul

-Estaba acariciando a Espeon y simplemente sucedió-

-¿Estabas pensando en hacerlo?- Le preguntó Ash

-Bueno... yo lo deseaba, pero no "quería" hacerlo en el sentido estricto de la palabra "quería"- Repetía la peli azul con nerviosismo

-¿Y qué pasó?- Preguntó Gary

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ash descargó la electricidad del edificio. Tu seguramente recibiste alguna consecuencia también-

-Ah bueno... con eso...-

Esta vez, los siete miraban con atención, ya que Paul no había escuchado las consecuencias de la fusión de Dawn.

-Tuve una visión. Drew- Y lo miró -Estabas corriendo por el bosque de la ruta al Tec, porque te perseguía una criatura que jamás he visto- Luego miró a May, su rostro indicaba preocupación- Yo... no sé si estoy en lo correcto... pero al ser Espeon un pokemón psíquico... creo que tuve una visión del futuro-

Hubo un gran silencio. Drew tenía preocupación en su rostro pero la de May parecía ocho veces peor.

-Drew...- Se escapó de los labios de la castaña

El peli verde la miró.

-No tenemos demasiadas opciones, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la modelo, con su dulce voz

-No. No las hay- Agregó Gary

-Debemos contactarnos con alguien de EeveeDan. Y para eso tenemos que hablar con el director. Inventen sus mejores historias chicos, no tenemos alternativa-

* * *

 **Al fiiin! No saben lo que me costó terminar éste capítulo, hasta que sentí que le encontraba el núcleo (en este caso, es Dawn). En los próximos capítulos trataré de poner más Contestshipping, ya que creo que hay poco**

 **Mis saludos a todos!**

 **~Hanna McCatter~**


	5. Fusión

**Holiiis! Le traigo acá un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia que me está fascinando escribir! Ya vamos por el cinco y no lo abandone (Vamos Haniii) A si que me gustaría escuchar felicitaciones ;)**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Habían decidido que ellos debían ser quienes hablaran con el director Kinomoto por el asunto de los Eevees, sin embargo, siempre podrían intentar con Jules primero, su poco amigable preceptor.

Ash y Gary decidieron no ir ya que Jules solía regañarlos por su travieso comportamiento, por lo que no había muchas posibilidades de que les proporcionara información. Paul estaba castigado, y Jules lo sabía ya que era quien verificaba que no falte a éste, por lo que también descartaron esa opción. Serena había decidido regresar a su casa, con Sylveon, el domingo por la mañana, para ir a inscribirse al tecnológico el lunes y comenzar el martes (al menos ese era el plan). Drew, Misty, May y Dawn eran los únicos que no tenían problemas para hablar con su preceptor. Misty y Dawn habían decidido hacerse cargo, ya que eran menos torpes con las palabras que May, y el peliverde decidió acompañar a la castaña a la enfermería (en contra de su voluntad)

-Estoy diciendo que no es nada grave Drew, de veras. Con un poco de hielo estaré bien- Le decía la castaña, rehusándose a salir de su cuarto el lunes en el período libre que tenían después del almuerzo y antes de las prácticas pokemón

-Está todo hinchado, niña terca. Te lo puedes haber luxado-

-No es nada grave, niño terco, juego al vóley desde que entré en ésta escuela, ¿de veras crees que nunca tuve un accidente como éste?- May tenía que admitir que disfrutaba la preocupación del peli verde hacia ella, aunque de verdad creía que lo de su dedo no era nada, por más que le doliera, aunque menos que el día anterior

-No que yo recuerde- Drew se colocó delante de la puerta-No vas a salir de aquí hasta que vayas a la enfermería-

-No podré ir si estás delante de la puerta-

-Si que podrás por que yo iré contigo-

-¿Acaso eres mi madre?-

-No, pero parezco, ¿no es cierto? Ahora solo ríndete-

-El que va a rendirse y salir de aquí eres tu, querido Drew. Tengo que quitarme el uniforme para ponerme ropa más cómoda para las prácticas pokemón-

-Estás loca si crees que irás a las prácticas. No puedes ni mover la mano-

-Ya deja de molestarme Drew, de veras, no voy a ir a la enfermería y voy a ir a las prácticas de coordinación...- Comenzó a dirigirse al chico para tomar la perilla que se veía tras su cuerpo. En el momento que cerró su mano en ésta, un gesto de dolor se formó en su rostro

-Ya basta May, vamos a la enfermería- El chico la tomó de la muñeca para luego tomar la tarjeta magnética que se encontraba en la repisa y abrir la puerta para salir del cuarto

-¡Oye!- Exclamó May, en el momento que Drew comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del cuarto

-Ya deja de chistar, no te harán daño-

-Eso ya lo se, no tengo cinco años- La castaña simplemente se dejó llevar, disfrutando secretamente el tacto de la mano que sujetaba su muñeca

Lo miró con atención mientras caminaba detrás de él. No le soltaba la muñeca, y no iba a recordárselo porque temía que lo hiciera. En algunos momentos Drew se comportaba así, y May estaba segura de que él tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Pero luego lo veía actuar de la misma forma con otras chicas, incluso Misty o Dawn, y se preguntaba si no lo hacía solo por caballerosidad. Siguió mirando su rostro anguloso, con esos ojos esmeralda incrustados en él y sus rasgos finos y elegantes, como todo su ser. Drew era incluso una cabeza más alto que ella y era más delgado que los demás chicos del curso. Sin embargo, su espalda era ancha y sus brazos estaban bien formados, debido al tenis.

Si, le gustaba Drew LaRousse. Era imposible que no lo hiciera y ya debería dejar de negárselo a Misty y Dawn. Entonces recordó la visión de Dawn, y la preocupación invadió su mente.

Se encontraban caminando en silencio, que se mantenía (presumía May) porque el chico creía que ella estaba enojada por ser arrastrada a la enfermería. Rompió el silencio, para expresarle su preocupación.

-Oye, Drew- Dijo May con timidez

-No vas a volver al cuarto, ya te lo dije- Respondió el peli verde, sin mirarla ni soltarle la muñeca, mientras seguía caminando

-Uy, por Arceus, ¡ya hasta pareces Misty! ¡Déjame terminar!- Frunció el ceño May

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Con respecto a la visión de Dawn... no estás... ya sabes, ¿preocupado?- Preguntó con algo de timidez

-Claro que lo estoy, no sería normal si no lo estuviese. Y coincido con Dawn en que lo que vio es producto del futuro. Pero no puedo vivir preocupado por algo que se que va a pasar, pero no en que momento. Es como saber que vas a morir algún día y vivir preocupado por ello-

Drew había detenido su paso para comenzar a caminar junto a May. Para desgracia de la castaña, éste le soltó la muñeca.

-No, es cierto, por que no sabes como ni cuando sucederá. Pero en éste caso sabemos que es en el boque Hoenn. Así que hazme el favor de no ir ahí- Dijo ésta última parte a la velocidad de la luz y bajando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Acaso May Balance está preocupada por su eterno rival?- Dijo el chico con gracia en su tono

-Claro que no, es solo que necesito un rival como inspiración para ser mejor coordinadora- Le respondió May, muy avergonzada

Drew rio- Si, claro que si- Llegaron al primer piso, en el cual se encontraba la enfermería -Ya llegamos-

El peliverde golpeó la puerta y unos segundos después, la enfermera Tammy los hizo pasar.

* * *

-¡Jules!- Gritaba Dawn, mientras le golpeaba la puerta- ¡Jules abre! ¡Somos Waterflower y Hikari-

-Dawn, es el preceptor, se supone que es la autoridad- Dijo Misty a su amiga, entre dientes

-Ay Misty no te preocupes, Jules nos conoce desde pequeñitos no va a enfadarse con nosotras-

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de veinticinco años de edad aproximadamente, con cabello y ojos celestes y unas grandes gafas cuadradas. Tenía puesto el uniforme de preceptor, que consistía en una camisa blanca metida dentro de los pantalones color negro, con un colgante que decía "PRECEPTOR, Jules Kellson" en letras negras y grandes

-También es mi descanso, señoritas, deberían respetarlo- Exclamó el muchacho con algo de enojo. Parecía que se encontraba durmiendo en su oficina.

-Ay July no te enfades con nosotras, solo queríamos hacerte una preguntilla- Le dijo Dawn con una simpatía que Misty no lograba comprender como los alumnos podían tenerle

-¡El respeto, señorita Hikari!- Dijo Jules, con el ceño fruncido -¿Que es lo que quieren?-

-Queremos saber del señor de EeveeDan que trajo la competencia- Fue directa Misty

-¿Y eso por que?-

-Bueno... como ya sabe nosotros fuimos los ganadores... y queríamos... queríamos consejos para cuidar a nuestros Eevee- Terminó la pelirroja con felicidad, al ver que se le había ocurrido una buena excusa

-Ni que fuese tan difícil, señorita Waterflower. Me sorprende que usted requiera eso considerando que proviene de un gimnasio-

Misty se sintió alagada- Ay bueno Jules, es que...-

-¿Vas a decirnos si podemos hablar con ellos o no?- Le dijo Dawn encima de Misty, antes de que ésta comenzara a presumir, a lo que la pelirroja frunció el ceño

-No podrían hacerlo aunque estuviesen aquí. El hombre de EeveeDan que llegó aquí se marchó a penas terminó la competencia. Él preguntó por los ganadores y se marchó a Unova, supongo-

-¿Se marcharon? ¿Ya?- Dijo Dawn, consternada

-¡Pero Unova queda a dos días de aquí!- Exclamó Misty

-Será problema de ellos señoritas. Ahora, si me permiten, seguiré con mi siesta- Dijo el peli celeste con ánimos de cerrar la puerta, pero la cabeza de Misty apareció en el camino

-Oye, ¿sabes si el director puede saber algo?-

-No, el sabe lo mismo que yo. Y les recomiendo que no lo molesten, está bastante enfadado porque ésta gente se fué de aquí sin mencionarle una palabra-

Y cerró la puerta.

-Bien, no conseguimos nada- Dijo Dawn, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya que dentro de poco tendrían que ir a las prácticas

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que Kinomoto no está contento con ellos, lo que encaja con la información que trajo Serena: que Kinomoto no debía enterarse de que evolucionaron-

-¿Eso es de lo que no puede enterarse?-

-Eso creo-

-Debemos contárselo a los otros, Mist. Es importante- Dijo Dawn, mirando la marca en su muñeca

-Claro que lo haremos. Les diremos que nos vamos a reunir hoy por la noche después de cenar en el espacio común de las chicas-

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente. May decidió no asistir a la práctica de ese día, lo que la tenía bastante de mal humor ya que el día anterior tampoco había ido a la práctica de voley. Por lo tanto, se quedó gran parte del día vigilando a las evoluciones.

Todos estaban informados de la reunión, excepto Serena, quien según les había dicho Misty, no iría al tecnológico hasta el martes por la tarde. Había gente en el espacio común, por lo que decidieron reunirse (otra vez) en la habitación de las chicas.

-Genial, más gente aquí otra vez- Dijo Misty con ironía

-Si, ya estoy empezando a acostumbrarme- Habló Dawn

Los pokemón corrieron a los brazos de sus respectivos dueños en el momento que éstos entraron en la habitación,y no se separaban de ellos.

Misty y Dawn les explicaron a todos lo ocurrido unos minutos después de que todos se acomodaran.

-Así que Kinomoto no está feliz- Dijo Ash

-Así parece. Y al final no hablamos con nadie de EeveeDan, por lo tanto no comprendemos que está pasando aquí- Dijo May

-Y no estamos cerca de comprenderlo tampoco- Añadió Misty con pesadez -Vaporeon ya basta, eres hermoso pero estás empezando a molestarme- Le dijo a su pokemón acuático, quien no dejaba de apegarse a ella, se pusiera en la posición que se pusiera

-Solo quiere fusionarse Misty, estoy seguro. mira que tranquilo está Jolteon- Le dijo Ash

-Si, pero si tu descargaste la térmica del edificio yo podría mover el océano-

-Yo creo que deberíamos fusionarnos. Estoy cansado de sentir que Flareon está llamándome constantemente- Dijo Paul, quien tenía puesta una camiseta gris y unos pantalones negros de algodón. Dawn no podía dejar de mirarlo

-Pero no sabemos las consecuencias. Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con alguien de EeveeDan primero- Dijo Drew

-Tendríamos que ir a Unova para eso. Está a dos días de aquí en auto y no quisiera saber a cuantos a pie- Le respondió Gary

-Tendremos que ir entonces- Dijo Misty

-¿Y seguir soportando ésta sensación?- Dijo Gary

-No podemos desaparecer así como si nada de la escuela, Misty- Le dijo Ash a la pelirroja

-Ya lo se, geniecito. Tenemos que ir en vacaciones de invierno-

-Faltan tres meses para eso, Waterflower- Exclamó Paul, bastante fastidiado

-No creo tolerar tres meses Mist, lo siento. Glaceon no me permite concentrarme en ninguna de las cosas que hago- Le dijo May a su amiga

-¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? Es más seguro que fusionarnos sin saber las consecuencias- Respaldo Drew a Misty

Ash y Dawn se encontraban en el medio de la situación, sin saber que hacer. Al ya haberse fusionado ellos, lo único que querían era saber qué era todo éste misterio, sin embargo se ponía en el lugar de los otros y comprendían su necesidad de hacerlo.

-Muy bien, votemos- Dijo Misty- ¿Quienes quieren esperar hasta las vacaciones para ir a Unova?-

Misty y Drew levantaron la mano. La pelirroja miró a Ash con ojos amenazadores, haciendo que éste levante la mano rápidamente.

-Pollerudo- Dijo Gary en voz baja, a pesar de que Ash aún seguía enojado con él.

-Iré a Unova si es necesario. Pero estoy en contra, lo siento- Dijo Paul

-Bueno, alzen la mano quienes quieran fusionarse- Dijo Misty

Paul, Gary y May levantaron la mano. Ésta última dejó a la vista de todos la venda que tenía en la mano.

-Dawn, debes decidir- Le dijo Gary

Misty la estaba mirando amenazadoramente.

-Lo siento Mist- Exclamó levantando su mano a favor de la fusión -Pero no todo es seguro en esta vida-

La pelirroja gruñó- Muy bien, ustedes inseguros ganan. Si algo malo ocurre, recuerden que Drew y yo se los advertimos-

-Iremos todos juntos el viernes por la noche. En el bosque- Dijo Paul, tomando autoridad por primera vez

-No. No al bosque- Dijo May -La visión de Dawn. Drew sería perseguido en el bosque. Vayamos a otro lado-

-No te preocupes May, no era el segmento del bosque que le corresponde a la escuela, era en lo profundo del bosque, donde nos perdimos en la excursión en segundo año, ¿recuerdas?- Dawn se acercó a ella pára tranquilizarla

-¿Ahora dudan por la seguridad?- Dijo Misty sugestivamente

-No Misty, nadie duda- Le respondió Gary

-Bueno, entonces el viernes nos fusionaremos y en las vacaciones de invierno viajarémos a Unova- Dijo Dawn

-En vacaciones de invierno será- Finalizó Misty

* * *

-¡Ash!- Gritaba la pelirroja, con su pijama cubierto de Starmies -¡Ash, espera!-

Había salido corriendo de la habitación unos segundos después de que los chicos salieran. El día anterior se habían reunido también y había decidido ignorar a Ash y su terquedad. Aparentemente, al azabache ésto le molestó y se enfadó aún más con Misty de lo que ya lo estaba

-¿Que quieres?- Le preguntó Ash, deteniéndose pero sin voltear

-Solo quiero hablar, es todo-

-Es tarde. Si Jules nos ve tendremos problemas-

-Jules no vendrá- Misty se acercó más a él

-Eso no lo sabes- Y Ash seguía caminando

-¡Ya solamente escúchame, tonto!- Misty avanzó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a Ash, y le tomó la muñeca

Ash volteó sin expresión alguna en su rostro- Tienes un minuto-

-¿Acaso estás...?- Misty iba a cuestionar su limitación, pero se dio cuenta de que eso solo provocaría otra pelea, por lo que decidió ir al grano- Solo quiero saber por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo desde el viernes-

-Yo no estoy enfadado contigo. Solo que ahora tienes más cercanía con Gary y nos llevamos menos, es todo- Ash amagó a darse la vuelta, pero Misty le volvió a tomar la muñeca

-¡Ash! ¡Ya no seas inmaduro! ¡No tienes diez años!- Le dijo Misty muy enojada

-¡¿Inmaduro yo?! ¡Tu eres la inmadura que está haciendo un escándalo por una tontería!-

-¡Tu mismo lo dijiste! ¡Una tontería! ¡Tontería por la cual no me hablas!-

-¡Disculpa pero estoy hablándote!-

Misty iba a responderle, hasta que una voz proveniente del corredor perpendicular interrumpió su próximo grito

-¿Quién está despierto a ésta hora?-

Ash y Misty corrieron hacia el vestuario de hombres, que en ese momento estaba vacío por la hora que era, escapando así de Jules

-¡Te dije que vendría!- Exclamó Ash en un susurro

Misty iba a contestarle en el mismo tono, pero notó que de esa forma no llegarían a ninguna parte -Muy bien Ash Ketchum. Hablemos como las personas civilizadas de quince años que somos. Si lo que te molestó fue verme cerca de Gary, solo tenías que decirlo- Susurró la pelirroja, apoyándose en uno de los lockers mientras que Ash se encontraba apoyado en el que estaba junto a ella

-Pero yo no...- Comenzó el azabache- No se si me molestó... yo solo... Es que eres mi mejor amiga, Misty. Y Gary es mi amigo, pero es un patán-

Por supuesto que era su mejor amiga. Eso lo tenía bien en claro desde hace cinco largos años.

-¿Y crees que no se eso? Gary es así con todas las chicas Ash, incluso con May y Dawn. Y solo las tontas que no lo conocen le siguen el juego-

Ash suspiró y luego la miró a la cara, pero esta vez con esos ojos que a ella le encantaban, y no los ojos que ponía cuando discutían. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, pasó su brazo al rededor de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él, lo que provocó un sonrojo en ella que cualquier persona que viese la escena de lejos notaría.

Misty recargó su cabeza en el pecho del azabache, disfrutando de ese contacto que quería sentir, pero con otras intenciones por parte del chico.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, que Misty no supo contar, hasta que Ash rompió el silencio.

-Oye Mist... ¿Quieres ir al campo de hierba?-

Y ahí ese nombre apareció en su cabeza.

Serena.

Serena también estaba enamorada de Ash, y lo que le dolió cuando lo descubrió. La ahijada de su hermana regresaría mañana al tecnológico, por lo que sería bueno dejar de hacer esas escapadas nocturnas con Ash, y acostumbrarse al hecho de que iba a tener que tenerlo más lejos cueste lo que le cueste

Se alejó rápidamente del abrazo de su mejor amigo, e inventó una excusa rápida.

-No Ash, lo siento ya... ya es tarde... mañana debemos asistir a clases-

Ash la miró con curiosidad

-¿Estás bien Misty?-

-Si Ash, estoy bien. Mucho mejor ahora, que solucionamos las cosas pero... debo irme, y tu también-

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, escuchando los pasos de Ash siguiéndola, para luego tomar el otro camino.

Le hubiese encantado que Ash se diese cuenta que no todo estaba bien. Le gustaría poder decirle cual era el problema, y el embrollo sentimental en el que estaba metida. Pero Ash no se daba cuenta de las cosas. No, Ash no se daba cuenta de que Serena estaba enamorada de él, ni tampoco se daba cuenta de que ella lo estaba.

Pero ella tenía que enamorarse de Ash Ketchum.

-Buenas noches Ash- Le dijo una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la chica

-Buenas noches Misty- Le respondió el muchacho, siguiendo su camino

Suspiró y abrió la puerta de su habitación con la tarjeta magnética

* * *

Serena llegó la tarde siguiente, como lo habían planificado. Su habitación era la número 205. La habitación prohibida, según Misty y May. Porque era la habitación de Brianna Fujitaky y Macey Gómez. Claro que la capitana de porristas y su fiel mascota, estaban felices de tener a la princesa de Kalos en su cuarto.

-Pediremos el cambio de habitación por ti si quieres- Le decía May a la chica de cabello color miel

-Pero si ellas fueron muy amables conmigo- Respondió Serena, a quien el uniforme le quedaba mejor que a cualquier otra chica del Tecnológico

-Pues claro que fueron amables, eres la princesa de Kalos. Y ellas son porristas, creen que les darás más popularidad- Habló Dawn

-¡¿Hay un equipo de porristas aquí?! ¡Yo quiero inscribirme!-

-No será difícil si a Brianna le agradas. Pero si te ven con Dawn, será tu perdición- Le dijo May

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Te lo explicaré de manera sencilla- Habló Misty, antes de que May o Dawn pudiesen decir algo con referencia a Ash -Macey y Brianna tienen una... rivalidad, con May y conmigo. La tonta mal hablada de Macey es entrenadora de pokemón de fuego, y Brianna se cree mejor que May en la coordinación. Por eso nos odian. Y cómo efecto cadena, odian a Dawn. Y si te ven con Dawn te odiarán a ti-

Claro que omitió el detalle de que también la odiarían si la viesen con Ash en algún momento

-Y eso no será divertido si compartes habitación con ellas- Dijo May, abriendo un paquete de patatas fritas.

Se encontraban en el espacio común de las chicas, donde habían quedado en reunirse con Serena después de que ésta fuese dirigida a su habitación

-La habitación de Sakura tiene una cama libre. Ella te agradará más que Brianna y Macey- Dijo Misty

-Por favor chicas, no sean exageradas. No puede ser tan malo- Decía Serena, enrulando un mechón de su cabello en su dedo, que ahora le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y estaba cortado en V. -Además, ya les entregué las tarjetas para mi fiesta de quince años-

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Preguntaron las tres chicas, al unísono

-Es que si vamos a compartir habitación, tenemos que llevarnos bien. ¡Ellas fueron tan amables conmigo! Dijeron que se sentían honradas de ser invitadas a la fiesta de la princesa de Kalos-

-No puede ser- Decía May, dejándose caer hacia atrás con un brazo sobre sus ojos

-Serena, ¡no puedes ser tan inocente! ¡Ellas te harán la vida imposible si saben que te llevas con nosotras!- La regañó Misty

-Oigan, ya se que vine aquí para develar este absurdo misterio, ¿pero que tiene de malo hacer amigos?-

-Es que ellas no son amigos. Ellas son monstruos. Monstruos insoportables. No puedo esperar a que Brianna se lesione para ser yo la capitana de porristas-

-¡Dawn eso es horrible!-

-Dawn es muy buena persona y jamás lastimaría a nadie, así que imagina lo terribles que son esas chicas- Dijo Misty, con un tono exagerado

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. No dejaré que me vean con ustedes- Les dijo Serena, finalmente- Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué haremos con respecto a los Eevees?-

Las chicas le explicaron el plan. Misty hacía incapie constantemente en que no estaba de acuerdo con la fusión.

-Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo. También siento que Sylveon me necesita constantemente. ¿Y que hay de todos ellos? ¿Seguirán quedándose en su habitación?-

-Ese es otro tema que no llegamos a discutir- Dijo May, buscando las patatas que no encontraría dentro de la bolsa que tenía en la mano

-Bueno, Sylveon puede quedarse contigo, Serena. Tu no estás registrada como ganadora, por lo que Kinomoto no tiene que tener ninguna sospecha sobre ti. Puedes decirles a Macey y Brianna que no le gusta estar dentro de una pokebola, por lo que siempre lo llevas contigo- Sugirió Misty

-Es cierto...- Finalizó Serena -Y oigan... ¿A qué hora son las prácticas?-

* * *

El viernes llegó rápidamente. Serena raramente pasaba tiempo con Misty, May y Dawn, ya que seguía al pie de la letra el consejo de no acercarse a ellas ante la vista de Macey y Brianna. Por la noche, según dijo al oji celeste, les dijo que regresaría a Kalos por un desfile, pero que luego les diría que confundió la fecha.

Las cuatro chicas caminaban por los pasillos cuidadosamente, por si Jules aún rondaba por ahí, a pesar de que era la media noche. Claro que los pokemón iban con ellas, ya que a los chicos los verían directamente en el bosque. A pesar de que el clima aún era cálido en Hoenn, por las noches hacía frio, por lo que Misty traía puestos unos jeans gastados, con una sudadera amarilla y unos tenis blancos. May tenía una sudadera con cierre color gris, bajo la cual podía verse una camiseta blanca y tenía unas calzas con unas botas impermeables. Serena y Dawn, quienes tenían simplemente el uniforme de invierno de la escuela (para no ensuciar su ropa en el bosque) casi vomitan ante el atuendo de la castaña

-Lo siento señoritas todo moda lo es. El bosque seguramente este mojado y ustedes se empaparán los pies y yo no- Les dijo May ante sus críticas

-Pero eso debería estar prohibido May. Te lo hubieses puesto con unos jeans como Misty, aunque sea- Le dijo Dawn

-Aunque ella no está vestida del todo bien que digamos- Comentó Serena

-¡Ya cállense quieren! No hay cámaras para que nos puedan ver, pero con sus gritos van a delatarnos auditivamente!- Les susurró Misty

-Lo siento- Dijeron las tres al unísono.

Misty iba a la cabeza de la fila, sin embargo verificaba constantemente que sus tres amigas la estuviesen siguiendo así como los pokemón

Llegaron al lugar del bosque donde habían quedado en encontrarse con los chicos, y ellos allí estaban

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- Les preguntó Gary

-Porque Misty y yo estamos mal vestidas para venir al bosque en la media noche- Le respondió May, mientras todos los pokemón se encontraban con sus respectivos dueños

-Es que es cierto May, lo siento- Le dijo Serena, cargando a Sylveon

-¿Por qué trajiste a Pikachu?- Preguntó Misty a Ash, quien tenía a Jolteon a un lado y a Pikachu en su hombro

-Estás loca si creías que iba a dejarlo solo-

-Ya dejen de alardear, quiero ir a dormir- Habló Paul, llamando la atención de Dawn

-Paul está cansado por qué perdió el torneo de hoy contra Ritchie- Lo molestó Ash, cosa de la que se arrepintió cuando el pelimorado le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora

-También yo estoy cansado. Terminemos esto rápido y esperemos que nada malo suceda- Respaldo Drew

-Y yo que se como se hace- Dijo May- ¿Ustedes como lo hicieron?- Se dirigió a Ash y Dawn

-Yo solo le dije que venga hacia mí. Estaba enojado pero eso hizo- Dijo Ash

-Yo creo que me dormí con la mano en su cabeza. O solo tenía los ojos cerrados, no lo recuerdo- Dijo Dawn

-¿No puedes diferenciar eso fastidiosa?-

-No voy a decirte que no me llames así, simplemente voy a ignorarte-

-Ya basta- Dijo Gary, agachándose a la altura de Umbreon y poniendo la mano en su cabeza- Veamos que ocurre- Y cerró los ojos

Ash y Dawn lo siguieron, luego Paul, Drew, May y Serena lo siguieron. Misty lo hizo rápidamente, al ver que era la única que seguía de pie por el miedo que le causaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Las manos de todos tocaron el barroso piso del bosque en el momento que se fusionaron con sus pokemón

* * *

 **Al fin terminé este capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, porque no tienen idea de lo que me costó escribirlo. Al ser una historia de Aventura como de Romance, tengo que distribuír las escenas para hacerlas de los dos tipos. No se enojen conmigo si soy muy densa :)**

 **Dejen Reviews si tienen ganitas!**

 **~Hanna McCatter~**


	6. Porque Serena se los predijo

**Hola a toditos! Les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia, que aunque veo que no es muy seguida, a mi me encanta escribirla . Tendrían que agradecer que no colgue con la historia todavía!**

 **Bueno, me dejo de quejar que es mi especialidad, y empiezo con el fic.**

* * *

Todos se miraron entre ellos en el instante que sus manos tocaron el suelo.

-No me siento muy diferente que digamos- Dijo May, mirando todo su cuerpo

-Yo tampoco- Coincidió Misty- ¿Creen que lo hayamos hecho?-

-Solo esperen- Dijo Dawn

-Oigan yo creo que lo hice- Se escuchó la voz de Serena, que estaba un par de metros más atrás que todos los demás.

Serena se encontraba flotando en el aire prácticamente de cabeza.

-¡Serena! ¡¿Cómo haces eso?!- Le preguntó Ash

-No lo se- Exclamó un grito en el momento que se elevó más arriba, involuntariamente -Pero le agradecería a Sylveon que me bajara. Juro que yo no estoy haciendo nada-

-Oigan, miren esto- Dijo Gary, haciendo que la atención se centre en él. Gary se encontraba jugando con una bola negra, que parecía ser suave al tacto pero nadie se atrevía a tocarla

-Ten cuidado con eso, Oak. Umbreon es un pokemón del tipo oscuridad, no sabes que podrías causar con eso- Le dijo Paul

-¿Y por qué tu no intentas hacer nada, Paul?- Le dijo Dawn al pelimorado, diciendo con algo de timidez su nombre

-Porque es un bosque repleto de árboles y podría incendiarlo fastidiosa, simplemente por eso- Respondió el muchacho de ojos amatistas- ¿Que hay de tí?-

-Las visiones son involuntarias, supongo- Respondió, omitiendo el fastidiosa

-¡Miren lo que puedo hacer!- Llamó la atención May, dirigiendo sus manos hacia un árbol, para qe de éstas se disparara escarcha

-Entonces yo puedo hacer ésto- Paul dirigió su mano hacia el árbol congelado, produciendo que el hielo se derrita

-Y Vaporeon y yo deberíamos ser capaces de hacer ésto- Dijo Misty, levitando el agua y moviendola por el aire con su dedo

-Oye ten cuidado con ese agua sucia, yo aún estoy aquí- Exclamó Serena desde el aire, pero ya no de cabeza

Drew se encontraba mirando sus propias manos con peculiaridad, mientras Ash parecía estar calculando algo en el aire con sus dos manos y solo un ojo

-Oigan, miren ésto!- Decía Ash, en el momento en que de sus manos dos rayos, literalmente, salieron volando hacia el cielo. Claro que, éstos no tardaron en volver, haciendo que el azabache se gane el reto de todos.

Y una automática reacción de Leafeon, que al parecer se asustó y salió huyendo, después de haberse desprendido de su entrenador.

-¡Leafeon! ¡Vuelve!- Gritó Drew, saliendo corriendo en su búsqueda.

Al interior del bosque

May se había relajado en el instante que Dawn le dijo en qué parte del bosque era su visión. Pero en el momento que el peliverde salió corriendo, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, al igual que los de Glaceon.

-¡Drew regresa!- May salió corriendo tras él, al notar que sus intentos de traerlo de vuelta eran en vano

Dawn se encontraba en shock. ¿Sería que su visión realmente se estaba cumpliendo? ¿Será que ésto era por su culpa? ¿O hubiece ocurrido aunque no haya tenido la visión?

-Esto es...-

-No es tu culpa sino de Ash, por intentar tonterías- Completó su frase Misty

-¡Oye!- Se quejó el azabache- ¡Si Leafeon le teme a los truenos no es culpa mía!-

-¡Es tu culpa por intentar hacer cosas que no sabes hacer! ¡Tienes el elemento trueno, genio! ¡Deberías ser mucho más cuidadoso que todos nosotros juntos!-

Ash y Misty siguieron discutiendo a pesar de que todos los demás se encontraban en silencio pensando que hacer. Dawn seguía en shock, sintiendose culpable, y en la cabeza de Serena ya había figurado la idea de dirigirse volando hacia Drew y May.

-No es tu culpa. Todavía no sabemos si Drew se encontrará con esa cosa. Y en caso de que lo haga, tampoco sería tu culpa- Le dijo Paul a Dawn

Por algún motivo sus palabras la reconfortaron, cosa que no había ocurrido con las palabras de Misty. Tal vez era que Paul hablaba solo para decir cosas relevantes, y consideraba a lo que acababa de decir, algo de ese tipo.

Se quedó obsrvandolo un largo rato. Hasta que Serena habló, interrumpiendo ese momento y la pelea de Ash y Misty

-Voy a buscarlos por aire y regresaré si necesitan ayuda-

-¿Estás segura...?-

Pero antes de que Misty pudiese evitar que haga algo peligroso, Serena se dirigió en dirección a donde había ido May.

Misty miro a Ash presionando los dientes. Seguramente Serena se había percatado de que su relación con ek azabache era especial, y había huído para no seguír observando.

Ash le sostuvo la mirada con curiosidad, sin comprender, hasta que Misty volteó, expulsando a Vaporeon de su cuerpo.

* * *

Serena siguió volando por donde consideraba que había seguido May, pero no podía ver nada. Tal vez volar no era lo suyo y Sylveon le permitiría hacer más cosas relacionadas con la magia luego, pero por ahora debía conformarse. Y más aún después de tolerarlo.

Si, tolerar a Ash y Misty, peleando por cualquier cosa que pasara. Ella supo que eran mejores amigos desde el instante en que se enteró que Ash y Misty se conocían. No solía verlos juntos a los dos demasiado seguido (siempre era a uno o al otro) pero cuando lo hacía, nunca había notado la intensidad de sus peleas.

Porque peleaban constantemente, y Serena no era tonta, sabía que lastimas a quien te ama, eso es algo reconocido mundialmente. Claro que ella no podía estar segura de los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos hasta hablar con Misty, cosa que aún no sabía si hacer. Le aterraba que a ella le gustara, le aterraba que tuviese que despejarle el camino, ya que si era así, ella no se opondría.

¿Pero que tal si a Ash le gustaba ella, y no Misty? Misty sufriría lo mismo que sufriría ella si tuviese que olvidarse de Ash.

Obviamente se había propuesto esta posibilidad varias veces, no por Misty, sino por qué colmaba un poco su paciencia el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él y Ash no lo notaba.

Despejó sus pensamientos intentando conectarse con Sylveon, para ver si podía proporcionarle otro poder para encontrar más rápido a May y Drew.

-Sylveon...¿crees que podamos ir más rápido?-

Sintió al pokemón asentir en su interior, provocando wue aumentara su velocidad y casi choque con varios árboles en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ahí están!-

May se encontraba corriendo a unos tres metros detrás de Drew y el ogro gigantesco que los perseguía a él y a Leafeon.

Si, el ogro. No era exactamente un ogro, era más como un hombre gigantesco sin ojos y boca retorcida y baboseada. No era un pokemón, ningún Pokemón podía ser tan feo. Sin embargo aparentemente atacaba como uno, ya que cada vez que abría su enorme bocota para emitir sonido, ondas invisibles salían de ésta y hacían que Drew se debilitara, cosa que se demostraba en el sufrimiento de su elegante y anguloso rostro. Podía escuchar a May gritar su nombre cada vez que lo hacía.

Así que la visión de Dawn se había hecho realidad.

-May aguarda! No debes acercarte a esa cosa!- Gritaba Serena, en su intento de detener a la castaña, lo cual era en vano ya que ésta parecía no oírla.

En un intento de superar al ogro, May consiguió deslizarse hasta delante de él, consiguiendo que éste tropezara con su propio cuerpo.

-May!- Ahogó un suspiro Serena, ya que aunque quería ayudar a la chica no le sería útil que el ogro la viese.

-Vete de aquí cosa asquerosa!- Drew se encontraba contra un árbol, con Leafeon en sus brazos, mientras miraba a May. En sus ojos podía verse el intento de crear una ruta de escape.

May consiguió levantarse. Tenía un ligero corte en su mejilla y la venda que tenía en la mano anteriormente se había desgarrado.

Serena consideró que era su momento de actuar.

-Oye cosa horrible!- Le gritó Serena desde el aire, volando más arriba de los árboles, ya que el ogro era casi de la misma altura que el árbol más bajo. -Ven por mi, a ver si me atrapas!-

El ogro distinguió a Serena en el cielo, provocando que la persiga. Aparentemente la criatura era bastante torpe, ya que intentaba atrapar a Serena cuando era claramente obvio que por la altura a la que se encontraba jamás la alcanzaría.

En en momento que el ogro distrajo su atención de May y Drew, la castaña utilizó todas sus fuerzas para congelar casi todo el cuerpo del ogro, dejando únicamente su torso hacia afuera, pero inmovilizándolo.

-May...- Susurró Drew, en el momento que dejó a Leafeon en el suelo y se acercó a la chica, quien se encontraba tocándose la rodilla con la que el ogro chocó.

-Estoy casi bien- Respondió, dispuesta a congelar el resto del ogro, hasta que unas flamas se alzaron de repente y el ogro quedó pulverizado en agua con cenizas.

-¡¿Estan todos bien?!- Gritó Misty, corriendo hacia ellos. Ash, Paul, Gary y Dawn venían con ella. El peli morado era quien había acabado con esa cosa, y luego se separó de Flareon, que apareció en el suelo con Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon y Jolteon.

-Si Misty, tranquila- Exclamó May intentando levantarse. Glaceon salió de su cuerpo y la miró con preocupación

-No estás bien- Le dijo Drew, casi en su oído para que solo ella lo escuche. La tomó por la cintura ayudándola a levantarse, pero la cara de dolor de May en el momento que su pie izquierdo tocó el suelo, lo obligó a depositarla en el suelo otra vez.

-¿Que demonios es ésta cosa?- Dijo Gary, acercándose a los restos del ogro, que no eran más que extremidades independientes de su cuerpo, entre ellas, su cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero no nos quiere mucho aquí- Respondió Ash

-Deberíamos volver a los cuartos- Serena bajó del aire en un movimiento ágil pero delicado, cayendo con las piernas cruzadas en el piso. Unos segundos después, Sylveon salió de su cuerpo- No sabemos cuántos más de éstos hay-

Drew miró a May. Tanto su rodilla izquierda como tobillo del mismo lado estaban heridos. May se sintió algo expuesta, por lo que se bajó el pantalón, se puso la bota como pudo e intentó ponerse de pie. Intentó, porque no pudo hacerlo. Sentía una punzada de dolor en su tobillo cada vez que lo hacía.

-May...- Exclamó Misty, al verla en el suelo

-No puedes hacerlo- Drew se agachó y le enseñó su espalda- Leafeon puede caminar. Sube a mi espalda-

May simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tan cansada que no tenía ni energías para sonrojarse. Colocó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del coordinador y juntó sus piernas a su cuerpo. El sonrojo que no pudo evitar fue el provocado al sentir sus manos en sus piernas, a pesar de la calza que separaba los tactos de ambas pieles.

-¿Que tanto miran?- Preguntó Drew a los otros seis, que observaban la situación como si fuese un espectáculo -Anden, caminen. No sabemos cuantos más de éstos pueden haber-

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Tecnológico, con May y Drew detrás de todos ellos.

May solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos y deleitarse con el perfume de Drew.

* * *

Al llegar a las habitaciones, Drew dejó a May en la cama de Misty, ya que la de la castaña era la cama alta. May se durmió casi al instante, por lo tanto Drew se despidió de ellas y salió de la habitación después de darle una última mirada a May.

Misty, Dawn y Serena se quedaron solas en la habitación. Dawn se lanzó de espaldas a su cama con ambos brazos abiertos

-No termino de comprender si es mi culpa- Comenzó la peli azul. Su cabello estaba desparramado por todo el cobertor color blanco a lunares lilas.

-No lo es- Comenzó Misty, sentándose a su lado. Umbreon, Vaporeon y Espeon la siguieron, rodeando a Dawn. –Debimos haber sabido que su visión era sobre el futuro, y no tendríamos que habernos dirigido al bosque –

-Es cierto – Siguió Serena, sentándose junto a May, que dormía pacíficamente – Ahora tendremos a tus visiones como ventaja, y podremos evitar ciertas situaciones –

Todos los pokemón de acomodaron de alguna forma en las tres camas, ocupando espacio, pero dejándolo para que Misty y Dawn pudiesen dormir. Sylveon se acurrucó junto a Serena, aunque la modelo se puso de pie unos segundos después.

-Debo volver a mi cuarto – Exclamó – Nos vemos mañana –

-Serena, espera – Dijo Misty, siguiéndola fuera de la habitación – Ahora regreso – Le dijo a Dawn, antes de salir por completo de la habitación

* * *

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo Serena

Se habían detenido a mitad del pasillo. Misty esperaba aclarar las cosas con ella, mentirle y decirle que Ash era solo su mejor amigo y que no sentía nada por él, por lo que ella tendría el camino libre. ¿Le haría bien a ella? No. Pero Serena estaría feliz, por lo tanto sería más sencillo olvidar a Ash si todos eran amigos.

Si Misty, simularás que estás feliz con eso, si señor.

Como lo hiciste aquella vez.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?- Le preguntó la pelirroja

-No Misty, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-

-No lo se... desde que fuiste a buscar a May y Drew siento que estás algo fría conmigo-

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, luego desvió su mirada y más seria, volvió a mirar a Misty -Misty, necesito que me respondas con la verdad-

Misty ya se lo veía venir

-¿Estás enamorada de Ash?- La peli miel la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No- Respondió rápidamente Misty, mirándola a los ojos también

-Dije con la verdad Misty-

-¿Y si estabas esperando a que dijera que sí, por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por qué no quiero que me mientas. Ya sabes que a mi también me gusta Ash-

La palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua fría para la pelirroja, quien siempre imaginó esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Serena, pero oírlas era mucho más terrible.

-Pero lo que yo sienta no importa-

Serena frunció el ceño de repente, y su tono de voz se elevó un poco -¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Misty eres como mi hermana! ¿Cómo no me importaría lo que sientes?-

-No lo entiendes Serena, a Ash no le gusto, eso lo se desde que tenemos diez años. Si él llegase a sentir cosas por ti yo tendría que tragármelo y verlos juntos. Porque tu felicidad y la de él son más importantes que la mía-

-No digas tonterías, a Ash yo tampoco le gusto, a él solo le gustan los pokemón. Y en el caso de que le gustara, no estaría con él si tu sufrieras de la misma forma que yo sufriría-

-Serena...- Susurró Misty

-Ninguna de las dos debe estar con Ash, por que no quiero perder a mi hermana por nada en el mundo... ¿De acuerdo?-

Misty simplemente la miró con los ojos brillosos y la abrazó. Serena le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma

Ahora ambas tenían una tarea.

Serena debía dejar de gustar de Ash

Y Misty debía dejar de estar enamorada de él, por completo

* * *

Dawn se levantó más temprano de lo normal, considerando que era sábado. Miró la pantalla de su celular: 7.45 de la mañana. La práctica de porristas no era hasta las 10, así que tendría dos horas para meditar, ya que había asumido que no podría dormirse de nuevo. Espeon se acercó a los pies de su cama, para luego saltar junto a su entrenadora.

-Buenos días- Le dijo a su pokemón. Acariciarlo le recordó al ojo púrpura que tenía "tatuado" en su muñeca izquierda. El resto de ellos también debía de tener alguna marca, seguramente.

Espeon le respondió con una caricia en la mano.

Espeon era un pokemón psíquico, por consiguiente a Dawn no le parecía raro que le permitiera tener visiones del futuro. Pero… ese no era el único poder de Espeon. En parte le molestaba ser la única que no tenía poderes para pelear, ya que sentía que en el futuro se volvería una carga.

-¿Oye ver el futuro no es lo único que podemos hacer juntos verdad?-

El pokemón negó con su cabeza

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer?-

Espeon quiso colocar la mano de Dawn sobre su cabeza, moviéndose debajo de ésta

-Ah no, eso si que no. No de nuevo, no quiero ver a nadie más siendo atacado- Se levantó de la cama rompiendo el contacto con el pokemón. El otoño se estaba volviendo cada vez más frío, podía sentirlo por el hecho de que le dio piel de gallina quitarse las sábanas de encima.

Decidió ponerse el uniforme de gimnasia de la escuela, que aunque estaba algo sucio por haberlo utilizado la noche anterior, era mucho más calentito que el uniforme de porrista que debía usar más tarde para animar al equipo de fútbol, que le tocaba ésta semana, ya que la semana anterior le tocó el de vóley.

-Y tu vienes conmigo, pero no quiero nada de visiones- Le dijo a Espeon, quien se fusionó con Dawn sin que ésta tuviese que tocarlo –Vaya no sabía que pudiese hacer eso-

Miró a Misty y a May. La castaña seguía dormida sin roncar, misteriosamente. Pensó en lo que le costaría llevarla a la enfermería cuando despierte, aunque ojalá Misty tuviese que hacerse cargo de aquello. Misty dormía destapada en la cama de May, por lo que Dawn se acercó y la tapó.

Tomó la tarjeta magnética que se encontraba sobre el estante. Había tres de ellas, lo que indicaba que ninguna de las tres la había perdido aún.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, en dirección a la cafetería.

* * *

Tomó una dona, un plato con cereales y se sirvió yogur de frutilla para beber. La cafetería estaba casi vacía, excepcionando a Max, el hermano menor de May, que se encontraba con su computadora en una mesa. Frente a él estaba Bonnie, la niña que según Dawn tenía entendido, había viajado con Ash y Serena junto a su hermano Clemont en la región de Kalos. Ambos estaban en el primer año del tecnológico.

En otra mesa completamente solitaria, Dawn se sorprendió al ver a Paul Shinji comiendo una tostada mientras leía lo que parecía ser un libro escolar. Tenía puesto el uniforme normal de la escuela, es decir, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul y blazer del mismo color.

-Vamos Dawn, ve a sentarte con él, tu puedes hacerlo-

Apoyó su bandeja frente a Paul, haciendo que el amatista levantara la mirada

-Buenos días- Dijo algo temblorosa Dawn, mientras se disponía a partir su dona a la mitad

-Fastidiando tan temprano?- Le dijo Paul, acabándose su tostada

¡¿Por qué demonios te sientas a desayunar con Paul Shinji cabeza hueca?!

-Dije buenos días- Respondió la peli azul, ocultando su nerviosismo

-Si, te oí hacerlo. Por eso te pregunté porqué fastidias-

Dawn iba a responderle, pero decidió morderse la lengua y cambiar de tema -¿Por qué estas levantado tan temprano? Las prácticas de vóley no son hasta las diez-

-Por qué estoy castigado. Y el maldito de Kellson me obliga a levantarme a las 6.30 para cumplir con mi castigo si quiero seguir en el equipo-  
Dawn no sabía que responder al respecto, pero antes de que pudiese temerle a un silencio incómodo, notó la marca en la muñeca izquierda de Paul. Eran unas flamas entrecruzadas color naranja, que resaltaban debido al tono oscuro de su piel.

-Tienes la marca- Susurró Dawn

-Si, era obvio que aparecería-

-¿Qué le dijiste a Green?-

-No la ha visto aún. Pero tanto a él como a Reggie les diré que se me ocurrió tatuarme-

-Es una excusa absurda. Parecerás un tonto diciendo que te tatuaste unas llamas sin razón-

-Green tiene un arete en la oreja izquierda y Reggie ya es absurdo de por sí. ¿Crees que se atreverían a decirme algo?-

-Disculpa señor agresivo yo no conozco a la gente que frecuentas ¿Estás fusionado con Flareon ahora?-

Paul dejó de hablar unos segundos y miró fijamente a Dawn

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?-

Dawn abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por la pregunta

-¿Por qué habría de tenerte miedo?-

-Tus amigas no pueden ni hablarme. Balance voltea cada vez que la miro. Y la de Kalos por poco no llora-

-May es algo tímida, no es que te tenga miedo. Y Serena solo cree que eres al frío, es todo. No quieren frecuentar contigo ¿Qué tanto?-

-Claro- Respondió el amatista, tirando los restos de su desayuno dentro de la bandeja –Y a ti sí se te ocurre frecuentar conmigo-

-Me veo obligada considerando que soy porrista y que tu estás en el equipo de vóley y más ahora con éste asunto de los Eevees- Respondió Dawn, satisfecha con su respuesta –No te creas tan importante-

-Pero nadie te obligó a sentarte aquí conmigo-

Dawn desvió la mirada. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era no haberse sentado con Paul, ya que ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse callada de esa manera, ya que Paul creería que podía hacer que le tiemblen las piernas.

-Pero quise hacerlo. Por qué quiero saber por qué dices que te fastidio- Se le ocurrió decir –Y consideré que el hecho de que estés sentado en una mesa, solo, en la misma cafetería que yo, a las ocho de la mañana, resultó el momento oportuno para hacerlo-

-Si, como no- Respondió Paul, poniéndose de pie, a lo que Dawn lo imitó, ambos con las bandejas en las manos

El pelimorado se dirigió al cesto de basura y tiró los restos, Dawn hizo lo mismo. Se quedó parada pensando que el muchacho iba a responderle, pero éste simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida, que estaba detrás de Dawn.

Antes de hacerlo, le susurró al oído

-Por qué simplemente tienes algo que me fastidia, Hikari, y no se que es-

Dawn quedó con la vista plasmada en la puerta después de que Paul saliera

* * *

-Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que separar las que son para mis familiares. A Ciudad Celeste enviaré dos, ya que Daisy me pidió una especialmente para ella- Decía Serena, mientras ordenaba las tarjetas para su cumpleaños en distintas pilas.

Había aprovechado que Macey y Brianna tenían prácticas para escabullirse en la habitación de May y Misty, quienes eran las únicas que estaban, ya que May no podía entrenar y Misty tampoco porque estaban limpiando la piscina

-No tienes que hacer eso si no tienes suficientes. Daisy podría conformarse solo con una- Le respondió Misty, mientras tendía las sábanas de la cama de May, donde había dormido

-No seas así Mist, es su madrina- Exclamó May, desde la cama de Misty, ya que no se encontraba bien para levantarse. Su rodilla solo tenía un tajo, pero su tobillo estaba muy hinchado. Por consiguiente, no había asistido ni a la práctica de vóley ni al partido de ese día

-Si, y también es mi hermana, y la conozco perfectamente- Terminó con la cama de May y se sentó a su lado, en la cama -¿Como te sientes?-

-Me duele mucho el tobillo, pero mi rodilla está bien-

-Que extraño que el príncipe La Rousse no haya venido a llevarte a la enfermería- Comenzó Misty, aunque May tenía en claro que no podía seguir molestando a la pelirroja por la presencia de Serena

-Cierra la boca. Él solo es caballero, es todo. Gary y Ash deberían aprender de él-

-Ash me ayudó cuando era niña, y Gary me invitó a salir muy amablemente, así que no deberías decir eso de ellos May- Le respondió Serena, ordenando todas las tarjetas en el escritorio

-Pero Ash hacía eso de niño, ahora solamente come y ronca como un Snorlax y Gary... espera ¿Dijiste que Gary te invitó a salir?- Se auto interrumpió May

-Por dios Serena, con la gente que te metes. ¡Debes consultarnos antes de establecer vínculos en ésta escuela! ¡Hay personas muy peligrosas!- La regañó Misty

-¿Que hice de malo ahora?- Dijo girando su silla -¿Que Gary no es bueno? Tiene una evolución de Eevee como nosotras-

-Eso no lo hace para nada bueno, créelo- Dijo May

-Gary es tan mujeriego como Brock, solo que a él le va bien. Y luego alardea por todo el tecnológico sobre los corazones que rompe- Explicó Misty

-Pero no va a romperme el corazón por ir a tomar un helado... además...-

May estaba segura de que Serena mencionaría algo con respecto a Ash, por lo que la interrumpió

-Cualquier chico de la escuela es mejor que Gary Oak. Excepto, tal vez, su primo Green, que puede invitarte a salir también pero ahora está muy concentrado en robarle el primer beso a Dawn-

-¿Primer beso?-

Misty estaba a punto de decirle que ninguna de las tres había besado a un chico (lo que las hacía llevar el apodo "el trío virgen de Hoenn") pero fue interrumpida por la apertura de la puerta, por la que entro Dawn.

-¿Que hay chicas?- Espeon se acercó a la peli azul, quien tenía puesto su uniforme de porrista -Necesito darme un baño con urgencia-

-Hola Dawn- Aprovechó May para cambiar el tema que venían hablando -¿Que tal el partido?-

-Ni me lo menciones. Perdieron 3-2 contra Escuadrón, de las islas Naranja. ¿Qué tal tu pie May?- La peli azul comenzó a cepillarse el cabello en el tocador.

-No muy bien, creo que tendré que ir a la enfermería después de todo-

-Te acompañaremos luego- Exclamó Misty, sosteniendo a Vaporeon en sus brazos

-Debo contarles algo- Exclamó Dawn, obteniendo la atención de las tres chicas

-¿Que ocurre? Si es sobre el papelón que pasó Brianna en la clase de Historia de los Pokemón, Serena ya nos lo contó- Dijo May

-No, no es sobre eso. Pero no lo sabía ¡Le pasa por arpía! ¿Cómo fue?-

-¡No cambies el tema Dawn! Dinos lo que nos ibas a decir- La regaño Misty

-Bueno... hoy me levanté temprano... y... bueno resulta que fui a desayunar y la cafetería estaba completamente vacía excepto por Max y Bonnie y Shinji en otra mesa... entonces yo pensé...-

-Al grano Dawn- Dijeron Misty y May a la vez

-Desayuné con Paul-

-¡Vaya vaya! ¿Quién diría que Paul Shinji tomaría el corazón de Dawn?- Exclamó Misty

-¿Que tiene de raro?- Preguntó Serena

-Es que es tan frío como el mismo hielo- Le respondió May

-Oigan, no se confundan, él no tomó nada. Yo simplemente lo vi allí y... no se... no se por qué me senté pero luego el me dijo algo muy extraño-

-¿Que dijo?- Preguntaron las tres a la vez

-Que tengo algo que lo fastidia pero no sabe qué es-

May se puso a reflexionar con una mano en su barbilla, mientras que Misty y Serena hablaron una después de la otra, pero casi al unísono.

-Está jugando contigo, ignóralo- Le dijo Misty

-Le atraes claramente. Si no te gusta, ignóralo- Habló Serena

Bueno, opiniones diferentes pero misma conclusión, pensó Dawn, aunque luego les dijo.

-Es que... me inquietó. Es decir, no se si me hubiese inquietado de la misma forma si... si no se... si Green me lo hubiese dicho-

May iba a responder finalmente, pero el teléfono de Misty interrumpió sus palabras. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver quien era, y respondió.

-Hola Ash. ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Misty con la voz más "no estoy enamorada de ti y no me encanta para nada que me llames" que pudo. Aunque Serena frunció el ceño de todas formas. -¿Ahora?... Oh... está bien... ahora veremos, tenemos que ayudar a caminar a May... de acuerdo... adiós- Y colgó

-¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Dawn

-Kinomoto nos quiere en su ahora mismo en su oficina. Ash y los otros ya están allá.

* * *

 **Hola a todos s! Espero que les haya gustado el capi y dentro de poco les subiré el próximo.**

 **Besoooos**

 **~Hanna McCatter~**


	7. La Ruina Amorosa de May

**Holaasaaas a todos y todas los que lean éste fiic. Les traigo un nuevo cap de ésta historia que cada vez comienza a tomar más forma, y quiero que todos sepan que ya tengo el final planeado y probablemente una segunda parte!**

 **Decidí cambiar los personajes principales en la configuración del fic porque Ash no me parece tan protagonista hasta el momento como las otras tres chicas, así que van a volver a ser protagonistas Dawn, May y Serena, como lo eran en un principio**

 **Disfruten del cap**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Se encontraban los siete en la oficina del director Kinomoto. A Serena la había dejado afuera, ya que le dijo que éste asunto no le incumbía, por lo tanto debía esperar. May se encontraba sentada en la silla frente a él, lo cual la ponía nerviosa. El resto se encontraba parado detrás de ella, como si apropósito se hubiesen puesto en una fila completamente recta.

-Los llame por un asunto... algo que me inquieta... aunque veo que tuvimos suerte en parte-

-Yo no hice nada malo, señor director. Jules tiene tendencia a imaginar cosas... ya sabe- Exclamó Ash, ganándose un pisotón de Misty y produciendo un Auch mudo.

-No señor.. ¿Ketchum, verdad? No hizo nada malo ésta vez, caso contrario lo hubiese llamado a usted solo- El hombre le dio un sorbo a su te, para luego seguir hablando- Lo que me inquieta son esos Eevees que ganaron... ¿Se puede saber dónde están ahora?-

Todos se quedaron callados, con sus mentes trabajando al mismo tiempo tratando de inventar una excusa.

-En el centro Pokemón de Ciudad Petalburgo, señor. Pasamos el fin de semana pasado en casa de May, y como los estuvimos entrenando consideramos necesario que tomen un descanso. Casualmente mañana pasaríamos a buscarlos de nuevo- Habló Drew con toda la seriedad de un adulto, dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Aja... el centro Pokemón de Ciudad Petalburgo eh- El hombre calvo se mantuvo callado, asustando a todos- ¿Qué le pasó a su pie, señorita Balance?-

-Bueno... pues yo...-

-Se lastimó en el entrenamiento de hoy por la mañana. Por eso no jugó- Volvió a hablar Drew por ella

May soltó un suspiro- Si señor, eso fue lo que pasó-

-¿Y no se le ocurrió acudir a la enfermería?-

-Creí que se me pasaría más rápido, sin embargo hoy iré- Habló rápidamente May, quien ya se imaginaba esa pregunta y había preparado la excusa para eso

El señor Kinomoto se puso de pie, y se colocó frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a los siete adolescentes- Los Eevees que poseen son extremadamente peligrosos. La asociación Eevee Dan intentó un atentado contra el Tecnológico, por lo que requiero que a penas los recojan los entreguen inmediatamente-

-¿Un atentado?- Preguntó Dawn

-Si. Un atentado señorita Berlitz...- Dawn abrió los ojos con fuerza ante la mención de ese apellido- Disculpe, Hikari-

-¿Berlitz?- Susurró Ash, mirando a Dawn. Misty le dio un codazo para que se callara

¿Cómo demonios sabía el señor Kinomoto el apellido de su padre, que tanto quería olvidar?

-El hombre de Eevee Dan que llegó aquí no es más que una persona que no quiere desearle ningún bien a ésta escuela. Y bajo mi tutela nada malo debe pasar. Así que les pediré por favor que me entreguen esos Eevees en cuanto los tengan de nuevo-

-¿Quien es esa persona, señor?- Preguntó Gary

-No es de su incumbencia, señor Oak- El hombre se dio la vuelta y los miró a los siete -¿Les quedó claro?-

-Si señor Kinomoto- Dijeron todos a la vez

-Ahora retírense. Ah, y señor Shinji, no están permitidos los tatuajes. Cúbraselo por favor-

Paul asintió con un gruñido entre dientes y abrió la puerta. May y Misty fueron las últimas ya que la pelirroja ayudó a May a caminar-

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Serena se acercó a ellos.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Qué les dijo? ¿Acaso él...?-

-No, aquí no- Interrumpió Drew -Vamos a mi habitación, Tracey está en Pueblo Paleta con el profesor Oak-

* * *

-Está más que claro que sus intenciones no son buenas. Si le hubiésemos entregado a los Eevee los hubiese aniquilado seguramente- Exclamó Gary, sentándose en su cama

-No creo que aniquilar sea la palabra- Respondió Misty- Pero lo más importante... ¿Por qué se le ocurrió pedirnos los Eevees ya pasadas dos semanas desde la competencia?-

-Por qué el envió a ese ogro. Es obvio- Acotó Paul

-No puede ser... Es el director de la escuela, se supone que tiene prohibido lastimar a un alumno- Dijo Dawn

-¿Los llamó únicamente para eso?- Pregunto Serena

-Si, y dijo que "la señorita Gabena no tiene nada que ver en éste asunto, así que les pediré que dejen a la princesa de Kalos lejos de los problemas"- Repitió Ash las palabras del director, con mucha burla

-No quiere tener problemas con los medios, si algo le pasara a Serena sería su exclusiva responsabilidad- Dijo May

-Esa es una ventaja nuestra sobre él- Dijo Drew- Serena podría actuar en varias situaciones en las que cualquiera de nosotros podría salir lastimado-

-¿Pero ventaja sobre que?- Preguntó Dawn

-¿Como que sobre qué? Sobre Kinomoto fastidiosa, es obvio- Le respondió Paul

Dawn no lo miró, ya que aún seguía perturbada por lo que había ocurrido por la mañana-Pero... ¿Por qué nos enfrentamos? Es decir... el quiere a las evoluciones, que seguramente cree que son Eevee, y nosotros queremos saber qué nos está pasando ¿Por qué hay que crear un problema? Son objetivos diferentes-

-Por qué no sabemos para qué quiere a los pokemón, y como estudiantes de ellos que somos debemos protegerlos- Dijo Ash

-Además de que nuestro problema tiene una conexión con Glaceon y los demás- Dijo May

-Bien, ya entendí. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer hasta que viajemos a Unova para hablar con la gente de Eevee Dan?-

-Supongo que tendremos que seguir entrenando con Vaporeon y los otros- Dijo Misty

Todos miraron a Misty con sorpresa

-¿Eh? ¿No crees que es peligroso ni ninguna de tus tonterías?- Le preguntó Ash

-Mis precauciones no son tonterías. Y creo que es más seguro que sepamos controlarlos a que ocurra algo como lo que les paso a Jolteon y a Ash-

-¿Y que pasa si nos enfrentemos con una de esas cosas otra vez? Se veía dispuesto a matar a Drew- Preguntó Gary

Y May tragó en seco

-Si son obra de Kinomoto debemos descubrir de donde salen y qué son. Tal vez así lleguemos al fondo de sus planes reales. No creo que coleccionar Eevee sea su objetivo- Respondió Drew

-Muy bien, entonces lo que tenemos que hacer antes de viajar a Unova es descubrir qué son esas cosas y si Kinomoto las hace- Dijo Ash, poniéndose de pie

-Exactamente. Ahora todos salgan de aquí. Tengo una cita dentro de poco y necesito prepararme-

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares, hasta que Dawn se paró en la cama de Drew (la de abajo de la marinera, que era la de Tracey) llamando la atención de todos.

-Nadie va a salir de ésta habitación- Miraron todos a la peli azul- Hasta que decidamos que hacer con SUS pokemón-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Había olvidado que en la próxima reunión hablaríamos de eso!- Exclamó May

-Hoy desperté con Umbreon frente a mí, y créanme que no es agradable despertarte con unos fijos ojos rojos mirándote. Y menos cuando estás a punto de caerte de la cama de May, que es la marinera- Dijo Misty, con tono de queja

-Él se debe haber asustado más de tu cara- Dijo Ash

Misty estaba a punto de responderle, pero recordó su conversación con Serena y decidió fingir que no lo escuchó.

-Yo podría tener a uno más conmigo. Macey y Brianna no se quejan de Sylveon, pero tendría que preguntarles si les molestaría tener a otro Pokemón "fuera de su Pokebola"- Acotó Serena

-¿Y qué pretenden que hagamos?- Les dijo Gary- Ya les explicamos la situación. No puedo aparecer de repente con un Umbreon y casualmente Drew con un Leafeon y que Tracey no sospeche nada-

-Opino igual- Exclamó Paul

-Pues yo sugiero- Comenzó Dawn- Que construyamos un refugio para ellos en el bosque-

-¿Estás loca? Casi matan a May y Drew en el bosque, y sería muy evidente si lo hiciéramos en los territorios de la escuela- Le dijo Ash

-¿Tienes una mejor opción?-

-No, pero es peligroso para ellos. ¿Qué tal si alguno de esos ogros los ataca?-

-Tiene razón en eso, Dawn- Dijo Drew- Éstos pokemón nunca usaron sus poderes fuera de nuestros cuerpos, que nosotros sepamos-

-Tal vez es porque nunca se los ordenamos- Dijo May

-O porque no pueden. Ya saben, no pueden entrar en una pokebola normal, tal vez la única forma para usar sus ataques es dentro nuestro- Dijo Misty

-¿Podemos terminar en una conclusión? De verdad tengo una cita- Dijo Gary mirando su reloj

-Creo que el refugio en el bosque es una posibilidad, pero tendríamos que turnarnos para llevarles de comer y hacerles compañía. Además tenemos que encontrar un sector que sea lo suficientemente seguro- Dijo Drew

-Hay que revisar el bosque. Tal vez esas cosas no salen de día, los ogros digo- Dijo May

-Exacto- Dijo Ash -Yo me ofrezco ¿Quién viene conmigo?-

Todos quedaron en silencio. Nadie quería encontrarse con esos ogros, excepto Serena y Misty, quienes deseaban con todas sus fuerzas decir "yo" pero no lo decían para no herir ni a una ni a otra. May no podía ir, claramente y Drew no había practicado nada con sus poderes.

-Yo iré contigo Ash- Dijo Dawn- Pero alguien más debería venir, en caso de que algún ogro aparezca. Ya saben, yo no puedo hacer la gran cosa-

Silencio de nuevo.

-Está bien, yo iré con ustedes- Exclamó Paul, separándose de la pared -Hoy a las 7.00 en punto de la tarde. No será de noche pero tampoco estará claro como el día-

De todas las personas que había en esa habitación, era la última a quien Dawn creía capaz de ofrecerse. Considerando que tiene que ir con ella (la fastidiosa) y con Ash (su rival)

-Muy bien, ahora todos fuera de aquí!- Comenzó Gary, empujando a uno por uno hacia la puerta- Si Drew, tu también no me mires así. Quiero cambiarme tranquilo-

Todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a los respectivos lugares a los que iban a ir.

* * *

-Mmm... yo creo que es demasiado rosa- Decía May acostada en la cama de Misty, observando al tarjeta de quince años de Serena. Consistía en un sobre cuadrado color rosa bebe con una corona color plateada en la solapa y una S que ocupaba toda la cara del sobre. La tarjeta tenía forma de corazón y era de un rosa más claro aún y las letras (sumamente femeninas) de un rosa fucsia.

-Es de Serena ¿Qué esperabas?- Le respondió Misty, preparando sus cosas para ir a tomarse un baño -No la critiques, está felizmente repartiéndolas por toda la escuela-

-¿Por toda la escuela?-

-No se si toda... pero probablemente- Misty cerró su bolsa amarilla con un suave movimiento del cierre- Espero no olvidar nada. La última vez olvide mi sostén y creme que no sabía como caminar por el pasillo-

May rio ante el comentario de la pelirroja- Eso no sería un problema para mi. Ventajas de ser plana y otras cosas-

Misty volvió a reír y le arrojo un pequeño almohadón de la cama de Dawn- Parece que el hielo te puso graciosa. ¿Necesitas algo más?-

-Nah, creo que así estoy bien. Dawn llegará en cualquier momento de todas formas-

Justo en ese instante, la peli azul abrió la puerta de la habitación. Vestía un short de jean con una sudadera turquesa con detalles blancos. Dejó la tarjeta magnética en el estante de siempre y se sentó en su cama dispuesta a leer la tarjeta de Serena

-Me gusta el rosa, pero creo que éste es un exceso- Exclamó la peli azul

-Sería un exceso incluso si estuviese hecha de color azul- Replicó Misty

-¿Ya te vas?- Le preguntó la peli azul a Misty, al ver que se ponía de pie con su bolso en las manos

-Si, me voy a dar un baño- Tomó su tarjeta del estante y abrió la puerta de la habitación- ¡Las veo más tarde!- Y cerró la puerta

Dawn se puso de pie dispuesta a cambiarse para revisar el bosque con Ash y Paul, a lo que May le preguntó: ¿Vas a ir con Ash y Paul?-

-Si, pero me voy a cambiar de ropa. Dejé el uniforme básico de educación física en la lavandería, así que necesitaré alguna de esas asquerosas prendas deportivas-

-Ya hasta pareces Serena- Replicó May, jugando con el adorno con forma de Skitty de su celular- ¿Te tardarás mucho? No sabes lo que me aburro aquí dentro-

Dawn se puso una babucha púrpura, sus tenis de gimnasia y una chaqueta con capucha color negra encima- Espero que no May. Ya sabes, combinación Ash-Paul... no es mi cosa favorita- Se dio un vistazo en el espejo- Que mal luzco por Arceus-

-Si, si. Ya lárgate de aquí moda todo lo es-

Mientras Dawn se terminaba de retocar su cola de caballo, un toc toc en la puerta sonó. Dispuesta a dejar entrar al visitante y de paso salir, abrió la puerta. Creyendo que sería Serena, quien mencionó que Macey y Brianna estaban fuera ese fin de semana y podría pasar tiempo con ellas.

Pero para sorpresa de Dawn, y aún más de May, era Drew quien estaba tras la puerta.

-Hola Drew- Le dijo Dawn con una sonrisa, y luego miró a May, quien estaba algo sonrojada intentando sentarse en la cama de Misty- Bueno yo ya me iba-

-Ah es cierto! Suerte con Ash y Paul- Dijo el peli verde mientras Dawn salía

-Muchas gracias Drew. Adiós Lisiada- Exclamó Dawn a May, antes de salir de la habitación

-Adiós- Dijo simplemente May. Luego dirigió su mirada a Drew, quien tenía el cabello húmedo, como recién bañado y tenía puestos unos jean algo gastados y una camiseta gris -¿Que te trae por aquí Drew?- Intentó preguntar con normalidad

-Quise venir a ver a la lisiada- Dijo con una risa de por medio, haciendo sonreír a May- ¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-No claro que no. Pero no suelo recibir visitas-

Drew se sentó a su lado y se la quedó mirando por un tiempo, en el que May no sabía que cara poner

-¿Que te ocurre?- Soltó de repente la castaña

-Gracias May- Dijo suavemente el peli verde

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias por que?-

-Salvaste mi vida-

May se quedó mirándolo con la misma intensidad. Claro que Drew vendría a visitarla por algún motivo en especial, de cortesía en esta caso. Sería perfecto que hubiese venido a ver como estaba pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Drew solamente necesitaba agradecerle. Porque él era así.

Sintió algo de enojo por dentro, pero no lo expresó en su cara. Luego recordó que no le importó arriesgar su vida por él y se enojó aún más.

-Tu también lo hubieses hecho por mi- Respondió simplemente la castaña

-Por su puesto que si. No sería valiente si no lo hiciera. Tu fuiste muy valiente- May se sonrojó, aunque Drew siguió hablando- Además necesito una rival que pueda vencer. Ya sabes, para que me recuerde que soy el mejor-

May sonrió ligeramente y lo golpeó en la costilla, provocando la risa del chico también. Se formó un silencio incomodo en el que May hubiese deseado poder estar mirando a Drew y su pijama como él lo estaba haciendo con ella, aunque claro, con distintos ojos seguramente. May no sabía si el silencio era incómodo para él también, hasta que habló

-¿No te aburres demasiado aquí sola?-

-Puff... ya me canse de leer la tarjeta de Serena tantas veces. Desearía poder ir al espacio común aunque sea, pero la enfermera me recomendó hielo y reposo- Exclamó May

-Podemos ir al espacio si quieres. Puedo ayudarte con las escaleras-

Arceus, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan caballeroso, amable y hermoso y perfecto y caballeroso y amable?

Pero de veras estaba aburrida y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Drew le gustaba. Y era el único chico que le había gustado en sus quince años de vida

-¡Claro que si!- Dijo desesperadamente, aunque luego se arrepintió, ya que no quería hacer su felicidad tan evidente- Es decir, ¿Estás seguro? No quiero ser una carga para ti-

-Claro que sí May, no te preocupes. Además yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer y ni Tracey ni Gary están por aquí- Drew se levantó de la cama y le acercó su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse

May miró su mano y luego su rostro. Y luego su mano otra vez. La marca de Leafeon, en forma de hoja, de color verde, aparecía en la muñeca izquierda de Drew.

-Está bien- Dijo May finalmente, con una gran sonrisa

¿Qué demonios sientes por mí, Drew La Rousse? Se preguntaba a si misma

* * *

-Argh, demonios- Exclamó Dawn, al ver que se raspaba las piernas con ramas sin importar por donde caminaran- ¿Por qué demonios vinimos por éste camino, puede alguien explicarme?-

-Por qué Ketchum dijo que por aquí es más fácil salir del bosque que pertenece a la escuela- Le respondió Paul

-Ash mis piernas se están raspando- Se quejó de nuevo la peli azul

-Nadie te obligó a venir Dawn. puedes volver si quieres- Le respondió el azabache, quien parecía concentrado buscando un buen lugar para detenerse

-¡Argh!- Gruñó Dawn- ¡¿Por qué siento que ninguno de los dos está escuchándome?! Debería haberme quedado con May-

-Cómo fastidias- Soltó Paul, saltando ramas más alto que Dawn -Y luego te enfadas con Gómez y su líder que no recuerdo su nombre-

Ash parecía no estar prestando atención, ya que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro mientras Paul y Dawn lo seguían y hablaban entre ellos

-¿Sabes el apellido de la mal hablada de Macey y de mi, la sub-capitana, aclaro, no sabes ni mi apellido- Reclamó Dawn

-Salta mucho mejor que tu- La molestó Paul

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esa...?!-

-¡Aquí!- Gritó Ash de repente, llamando la atención de los dos chicos -¡Éste es el lugar perfecto!-

Y vaya que tenía razón. Ash se había detenido frente a dos árboles, que estaban plantados uno muy cerca del otro, y que tenían justo atrás otro árbol caído que tenia el tronco del ancho más alto que Ash y Paul juntos. A los tres se los apareció la imagen al instante: una casa que utilizara como tres de sus paredes los árboles que encontraron y solo les quedaría construir otra y un techo.

-Pero aunque la hagamos aquí... ¿No sería muy notoria de todas formas?- Preguntó Dawn a los chicos

-Se supone que Drew controla la tierra, ¿no? Tendrá que cubrirla con varias hojas o con lo que encontremos que sea camuflable- Exclamó Paul

-Podemos traer a los pokemón para que lo hagan con un par de hojas navajas si Drew no logra hacerlo- Añadió Ash

-Misty estaría sorprendida- Dijo Dawn con una risa- Eso fue bastante inteligente-

-Muy graciosa- Respondio Ash, irónicamente

-Sh- Exclamó Paul de repente

-Oye ahora estoy hablando con Ash, no te estoy fastidiando a ti así que...- Dijo Dawn

-No, en serio, cállense. Oigo algo-

Dawn se asustó por el tono de voz empleado por Paul, por lo que se quedó callada.

Y de repente sintió como caía al suelo con un cuerpo sobre ella, mientras escuchaba un grito de "cuidado".

Un ogro había aparecido en el lugar que los tres se encontraban. El ogro se había dirigido principalmente a ella, por lo que Paul se arrojó encima, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Se escuchó el rugir del ogro, mientras que Ash lanzaba bolas de trueno de sus manos. Paul se levantó un poco, dándole lugar la chica para moverse.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el amatista

-Si- Respondió la peli azul con firmeza, aunque estaba sorprendida por las acciones del chico- ¿Tu?-

-Si. Pero ahora debes huir. Busca a cualquiera de los otros, excepto a May, y tráelos aquí- Dijo Paul levantándose del suelo, para luego tomar a la chica del antebrazo y ayudarla a ponerse de pie también

-¡Oye Paul!- Se escuchó gritar a Ash, quien seguía lanzando bolas de truenos que parecían hacerle daño al ogro durante unos pequeños segundos- ¡Algo de ayuda aquí!- Y el ogro lanzó uno de sus rugidos, que debilitaban a su oponente cada vez que los aplicaba

-¡Ash!- Gritó Dawn

Pero eso no fue buena idea, ya que la criatura centró su atención de Dawn y Paul, y comenzó a perseguirlos

-¡Si que eres fastidiosa!- Le dijo Paul, tomándola de la muñeca- ¡Corre!-

Corrieron saltando ramas que aparecían por doquier, mientras oían como el ogro destrozaba todo lo que tenía en su camino, incluyendo las ramas que acababan de saltar. De repente, Paul choca con la reja que dividía el bosque escolar con el resto. Aparentemente, habían cruzado la frontera sin darse cuenta y habían regresado dentro de la escuela

-Paul...- Soltó Dawn, con miedo en su voz. Sin darse cuenta, le había tomado la muñeca al chico, ya que ambos tenían la espalda contra la reja

El amatista simplemente la miró, pero luego la empujó hacia un costado en el momento en que el ogro dirigió su puño hacia donde se encontraban, destruyendo la reja. La criatura tomó una parte de ésta dispuesto a arrojársela a los chicos.

Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Dawn vio a la reja acercarse a ella y a Paul. La chica ocultó su rostro en el hombro del chico, mientras éste ocultaba el suyo sobre la cabeza de la chica. La peli azul colocó sus manos sobre su rostro instintivamente, esperando el golpe.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Por que estaba sosteniendo la reja en el aire. Si, ella, sostenía la reja en el aire con los poderes que Espeon le ofrecía. Se sorprendió de si misma, sin bajar las manos de donde estaban, y comenzó a moverlas para analizar cual sería su próximo movimiento.

-Ten cuidado con eso- Susurró Paul, sin mover un solo dedo, ya que el ogro parecía concentrado en ver (con sus no ojos) el movimiento de la reja en el aire, mientras Dawn la movía de un lado al otro

-Oye parece estar distraído- Le dijo la chica en el mismo tono- Quémalo mientras yo sigo haciendo esto-

Paul se separó de la reja e hizo lo que la chica le dijo. El ogro intentó resistirse, pero no lo consiguió, y terminó completamente carbonizado como la primera vez que se encontraron

Aunque no sabían si era el mismo

En ese momento, Dawn dejó caer la reja junto a los restos de la criatura.

-¡Dawn! ¡Paul! ¿Se encuentran bien?- Llegó corriendo Ash, y observó los restos del ogro- ¿Cómo lo hiciste Paul?-

-No fui yo. Aparentemente la fastidiosa puede hacer más que fastidiar-

Dawn no respondió a su insulto, ya que se encontraba mirando sus manos mientras liberaba a Espeon de su cuerpo

* * *

La película había acabado hacía un largo tiempo ya, y se encontraban hablando de tonterías de las que solo hablan los adolescentes. Claro que, entre medio de todas esas tonterías, había pequeñas peleas que también terminaban en risas (por parte del coordinador principalmente)

-Oye Drew- Se le ocurrió preguntar a May- ¿Cómo es tu familia?-

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió el peli verde -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno, tu ya sabes que mi padre es líder de gimnasio, que mi hermano pequeño se llama Max, y toda la cosa. Pero no sé nada de tu familia y te conozco desde hace casi cinco años-

Drew hizo un silencio momentáneo, cómo si estuviese organizando la información en su cabeza. May sintió que la pregunta parecía incomoda para él, así que estaba a punto de decirle que se retractaba, pero el chico finalmente habló.

-Mi hermana menor se llama Mía. Tiene siete años y está realmente enloquecida con los dibujos pokemón, debería conocer a Tracey. Mi hermana mayor se llama Zoe y vive en Sinnoh. Trabaja en un centro de investigación. Mi papá se llama Walter, y casi nunca está en mi casa. Mi madre sí, se llama Celine y es el gran motivo por el que estoy en esta escuela-

Drew soltó las palabras, una por una, como escupiéndolas, como si no quisiese decirlas, como si fuese un peso que tuviese encima, el tener que decirle sobre su familia a May, y del que se acababa de liberar.

May hizo una pausa. Drew sonaba triste, así que no sabía si seguir preguntando. Pero el coordinador raramente se enojaba con ella...

-Drew-

El chico le dio a entender que la escuchaba con un simple mm. Estaba recostando su cabeza en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, dejando ver su largo y elegante cuello a la vista

Ay May, por favor, ¿Cómo puede ser elegante un cuello?

-No parecías feliz cuando lo decías- El peli verde abrió los ojos- Lamento si te incomode. Solo quería saber-

-Mi madre quería enviarme al Tecnológico de Kanto. Es mucho más selectivo y acude la gente de clase más alta- Comenzó Drew- En el tecnológico de Kanto solo preparan a sus alumnos para la liga pokemón, que no tiene nada que ver con ser un coordinador. Me inscribió mi hermana Zoe contra la voluntad de mi madre en el tecnológico de Hoenn. Ella tiene la firma sobre mí, así que mi mamá no puede hacer nada para sacarme de aquí- Drew abrió sus ojos y la miró- No es incómodo May, es solo que no es agradable saber que mi madre me encerrará si regreso a mi casa-

-¿No extrañas nada de nada?- Se le escapó a May de sus labios

-Tal vez a mi hermana Mia- Exclamó -Pero todo lo que necesito está aquí. Mis amigos... mis pokemón...-

May se quedó esperando a que Drew responda, pero parecía como si el coordinador fuese a dejar su frase inconclusa- Oye, dejaste la frase inconclusa, ahora continua-

-¿Que más crees que necesite para no querer volver a casa?-

Sus ojos. Su perfume. Lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando. Lo que creía porque se consideraba demasiado torpe para descifrarlo, pero deseaba que aquello por lo que no quisiera volver fuese ella

-No lo se- Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras lo miraba, tal como ella lo había hecho. Sin intenciones, había acercado más su rostro al de él -Tú dímelo-

-Yo te diré qué es- Drew acercó su rostro con velocidad al de ella, produciendo que su corazón palpitara más fuerte de lo que ella recordara que lo haya hecho jamás.

Pero justo en el instante que cerró sus ojos, y antes de que Drew llegase a tocar sus labios...

-¡May! ¿Estás...?- Serena observó la situación y se tapó la boca de repente- Oh no... ¡Lo lamento mucho de veras!-

May y Drew se separaron tan rápido como se acercaron. La castaña estaba sonrojada a más no poder, y no pudo ver si el peliverde estaba sonrojado ya que se puso de pie rápidamente

-¡Yo solo! Solo.. ¡Solo debía decirles que Ash, Dawn y el chico que me asusta que no recuerdo cómo se llama regresaron!- Y la rubia salió corriendo del espacio común. Drew la siguió a pasos acelerados.

-¡Esperenme!- Gritó May- Y en el instante que intentó levantarse, su pie dolió con toda la intensidad -¡Auch!- Exclamó, sentándose en el sillón otra vez- ¡¿Puede alguien ayudarme a subir las escaleras?!-

Su momento había sido arruinado. Y acababa de recordar, que su pie también lo estaba

* * *

 **Ufff! Al fiiiin lo termineeeee! Ya era hora de que éste fic tuviese algún momento más romanticón, aunque les prometo que van a venir más.**

 **Déjenme reviews si tienen ganitass y díganme personajes para proporcionar celos a nuestros protagonistas!**

 **besooos**

 **~Hanna McCatter~**


	8. Compras

**Hola a todos los que leen este fiic! Al parecer las chicas por fin van a poder convivir sin siete pokemón a su alrededor (todavía hay que ver igual ee), ahora hay que ver como se las arreglan para construir el refugio.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Creo que necesitaremos a Drew para que mueva los troncos que necesitemos... y a Misty por si requerimos barro... Yo iré para darle electricidad al refugio, claro. Y tu podrías ir también Dawn, ahora que puedes mover cosas- Decía Ash sentado en la silla giratoria de escritorio

-Oye tranquilízate, emoción- Le decía Gary

-Esos ogros los vieron en el lugar del refugio. ¿Cómo sabemos que no volverán allí?- Preguntó Misty

-Pues verán, resulta que son muy torpes. Paul logró quemarlo sin problemas mientras observaba como tambaleaba una reja en el cielo, cómo si fuese un niño- Le respondió Dawn- Yo creo que si lo escondemos bien podría funcionar-

-Sylveon no es buscado por Kinomoto. Si algo malo llegase a suceder, podría venir a avisarnos- Sugirió Serena

-Tendremos que acercarnos lo menos posible, de todas formas. Esas cosas solo nos siguen a nosotros cuando estamos fusionados- Dijo Paul

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Ash

-Bueno, el día que persiguió a May y Drew dejó de prestarle atención a Drew cuando May y Serena lo atacaron-

-¿Eso no será por que es demasiado torpe? Hoy nos dimos cuenta de eso- Dijo Gary

-Si, pero debe detectarnos de alguna manera. No lo se. Es una teoría-

-May, ¿Tu sentiste que dejaba de prestarle atención a Drew?- Le preguntó Serena

May, sin embargo, se encontraba sentada en la cama de Misty tocándole la nariz a Glaceon, haciendo que éste sintiera cosquillas y quiera morderle el dedo juguetonamente. De todas formas, su cara no decía que estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que su Pokemón. Se encontraba con los ojos perdidos en la nada, como pensativa en algo.

-May. Te estoy hablando. ¿Sentiste que dejaba de prestarle atención a Drew?- Le volvió a preguntar Serena, pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos

-¿Que... que Drew qué? ¡No pasó nada con Drew!- Exclamó repentinamente la castaña

Drew, que se encontraba contra una pared (que posteriormente tenía una expresión parecida a la de la castaña) se golpeó la cara con una mano en señal de frustración. Ash y Gary lo miraron divertidos

-¡Ah!- Ahogó un suspiro Dawn

-¡Dime que es una broma! ¡Ay, ay, ay!- Decía Misty con emoción

Serena simplemente se cubrió la boca con las manos- May lo siento... pero te pregunté...-

May se sonrojó notoriamente al recordar el momento que había transcurrido no hace muchos minutos, y al darse cuenta de que lo había revelado frente a todo el grupo.

-¡¿Besaste a Drew?!- Le preguntó Misty

-¡¿Y como te haces llamar nuestra amiga y no nos lo cuentas?!- La siguió Dawn

May se sentía cada vez más pequeña frente a sus amigas.

-Oigan... de hecho lo que pasó fue que...- Comenzó a hablar Serena, pero se vio interrumpida por Dawn

-¡No Serena! ¡No la defiendas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas besado a Drew Y NO NOS LO HAYAS CONTADO?!-

-Es que... es que yo...- Titubeó May

-¡Debiste venir aquí apenas tocaste sus labios!- Replicó Misty

-¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO BESÉ A DREW POR QUE SERENA INTERRUMPIÓ, PAR DE GRITONAS?!- Interrumpió May con un grito no típico de ella, que cerró la boca de Misty y Dawn y puso una sonrisa en la cara de Serena que decía "es lo que trataba de decirles"

-Así que si ibas a besarla ¿eh?- Comenzó Gary, a molestar a Drew

-No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió secamente el peli verde

-¿Y que hay de mi?- Preguntó Ash, uniéndose al juego de su amigo de Pueblo Paleta -¿Yo puedo saber?-

-No Ash, a ti tampoco te interesa-

-Mira que yo lo sospechaba- Continuó Gary- Pero jamás creí que el príncipe La Rousse se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima-

-Si Gary, tienes razón yo pensaba lo mismo- Intentando molestar más al peli verde

-Ay Ash no digas tonterías. Ni siquiera notas lo que está frente a tus ojos. Apenas si sabes pensar-

Antes de que Ash, Misty o Serena pudiesen responder, Paul interrumpió.

-Bueno, yo me largo- Exclamó el pelimorado- No estamos hablando de nada que me interese-

-¡De acuerdo!- Soltó Dawn de repente, sorprendiendo a todos. Se había notado a leguas su deseo de que Paul se quede- De acuerdo de que... De acuerdo en que Paul tiene razón, ¿No creen? Tenemos que discutir algo más importante, como lo son los Pokemón-

-Si claro- Soltó Misty, algo irónica- ¿Cuándo comenzaremos entonces?-

-¿Por qué no mañana por la mañana?- Preguntó Drew, tratando de sacarse la mirada burlona de Gary de encima- Si comenzamos mañana tal vez podamos terminarlo el lunes por la tarde-

-No podemos mañana por la mañana. Iremos a comprarnos vestidos para la fiesta de Serena. Si a May le dan la bota ortopédica, saldremos al centro comercial de Hoenn al mediodía- Respondió Dawn

-Por favor, eso pueden posponerlo- Exclamó Ash- Es una tontería de niñas, esto es más importante-

-¡Oye!- Le reclamó Serena

-No importa Ketchum, nosotros podemos comenzar sin ellas- Le dijo Paul a Ash- No tendremos a la fastidiosa fastidiando, por los menos-

-Disculpa Shinji, pero hoy salvé tu vida- Respondió la peli Azul, acercándose a él y poniendo sus manos en la cadera

-Si, claro. Pero el ogro desapareció por que yo lo carbonicé- Paul cerró sus ojos con soberbia- Muy bien. Yo me marcho- Y salió por la puerta

-Yo también muchachas. ¡Adiós!- Dijo Ash, abriendo la puerta. Gary se despidió también.

Drew miró a May con duda en sus ojos. La castaña le devolvió la mirada, que solo se sostuvo durante unos segundos, ya que Gary entró en el cuarto para preguntarle a Drew si lo seguía y éste respondió que sí.

May frunció el ceño y comenzó a insultarlo en todos los idiomas posibles.

* * *

-Con ésto tendras que distraerte May- Dijo Dawn, colocando sus gafas blancas en su cabeza

Se encontraban en la puerta del centro comercial de Hoenn. Por ser Domingo, éste obviamente estaba repleto de autos y personas caminando por doquier. El gran letrero con luces amarillas atraía a los clientes, llegando así a su resultado

-No tengo tanto dinero, mi mamá solo me dió 300 dólares- Exclamó May. Tenía puestos unos jeans gastados con una bota de cordones negra hasta la rodilla En el otro pie traía la bota ortopédica, que debía usar hasta la semana próxima. Traía una musculosa blanca con una chaqueta roja encima. Dawn y Serena (las mas fashionistas de las cuatro) decían que May era simple, pero que se vestía bien sin darse cuenta. No ocurría lo mismo con Misty, a quien molestaban por ese tema tanto como sus hermanas

Así que, hoy Dawn se encargó de elegir la ropa de la pelirroja, dándole unas zapatillas nuevas que ella se había comprado, un jean negro y un sweater largo y suelto color gris. La peli azul se había puesto un vestido blanco con unas calzas debajo y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, sin tacón.

-¿Y eso qué? Estamos en el centro comercial- Le respondió la peli azul- Y con dinero, o sea que no vamos solamente a ver, ¡sino que también vamos a comprar!-

-Si, si, si. Que emoción- Dijo Misty desanimadamente- No puedo esperar a irme de aquí. Odio las compras. Mis hermanas me obligaban a ir con ellas para hacer que me gustara, cosa que nunca conseguían-

-Ustedes no entienden abosolutamente nada- Exclamó la peli azul avanzando a la puerta, provocándo que se abran por si solas- Ya verán, se enamorarán de sus vestidos-

May seguía cabizbaja, pensando en que Drew la había ignorado despues de ese momento. No solo ayer por la noche, sino que también durante el desayuno. Sintió el codazo de Misty interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Anda May, no te deprimas- Le dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa- No eres la única a quien le gusta un tonto-

-¿Que harás con respecto a eso, Mist?- Le dijo Dawn- A Serena, me refiero-

-Quedamos en que ninguna de las dos estaría con Ash, y creanme que estoy haciendo un gran trabajo evadiéndolo. Supongo que hablaré con él después de la fiesta de Serena, pero no quiero hacer nada que pueda lastimarla a ella-

-Creo que está bien que quieras que esté feliz en su fiesta- Dijo Dawn- Pero no te noto muy feliz evadiendo a Ash como lo estás haciendo-

-Yo estaré bien-

-Claro que sí. Si sabes fingir- Soltó May- Yo no puedo fingir que nada pasó como él lo hace. Lo miro cada vez que estamos en el mismo ambiente. Y no se como le haré en clase de Química de los Alimentos.

-Solo deberías hablarle como siempre lo haces, con una sonrisa, como si no te importara- Dijo Dawn

-Pero eso es exáctamente lo que dice que no sabe hacer- Le respondió Misty

-No quiero regresar al Tecnológico. Hoy mismo después de comprar ésto volveré a mi casa en Petalburgo- Dijo tristemente la castaña, aunque sus amigas sabían que no hablaba en serio

-Por favor May, deja de decir tonterías y miren ambas por favor a esa belleza- Soltó Dawn, adelantándose a ellas y señalando con su mano.

Pero ni May ni Misty vieron ningún vestido realmente soprendente. Simplemente había una casa de vestidos para adultas.

-Pero Dawn, esa es una casa de vestidos para mujeres adultas- Dijo May

-Si, yo no seré una modista pero quiero usar un vestido corto- La acompañó Misty

-Uff- Dijo Dawn golpeándose la frente con una mano- No hablo de esos vestidos- Les dijo mirándolas- ¡Hablo de ese chico de allá!-

Misty y May dirigieron su vista hacia donde señalaba Dawn. Y la pelirroja casi se desmaya del susto. Ahogó un grito y tomó a sus dos amigas de la mano, mientras de paso se ocultaba detrás de ellas. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de los baños, finalmente las soltó.

-¿Pero que demonios...?- Comenzó Dawn

-Es Rudy-

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez

-¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Rudy aquí?! ¡¿Por qué está en Hoenn?!- Se desesperó Misty

-¡Tranquilízate! No importa lo que esté haciendo, solo debemos comprar en los lugares que él no esté y ya- Le dijo Dawn, poniendo sus manos en la cadera mientras se inclinaba un poco para mirar a Misty a la cara, quien miraba al suelo cabizbaja

-Y si nos lo cruzamos solo lo saludas y ya, ¿Qué tanto?- Dijo May más relajada

-¡¿Cómo que qué tanto?! ¡Rudy me invitó a vivir con él el año pasado! ¡A vivir!- Se desesperó Misty, tomando los hombros de su amiga castaña mientras la sacudía

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo May con una sonrisa- Lo había olvidado. ¿Y que hay con eso? Tu solo lo rechazaste-

Dawn volvió a golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano. Ya estaba haciéndose un hábito en ella.

-¡May! ¡No es "solamente lo rechazaste"! !Él está enamorado de mí!- Misty sacudía cada vez más fuerte a May, hasta que la soltó finalmente- De veras que pareces Ash-

-May, Misty no quiere ver a Rudy por qué no quiere tener que rechazarlo de nuevo. Además le da verguenza tener que verlo- Le explicó Dawn más tranquila

-Pero ya pasó tiempo. ¿Qué tal si ya no está enamorado de tí?- Dijo May

-¡No me importa si no está enamorado de mí! ¡No quiero volver a encontrármelo!-

-No se que hacen tu y Serena enamoradas de un distraído como Ash cuando tienes a ese bombón detrás de tí- Dijo Dawn, sacando su cabeza por el pasillo para ver si volvía a encontrar a Rudy

-¡Dawn!- Le gritó Misty

La peli azul simplemente sonrío- ¡Tranquila! ¡No hay de que preocuparse-

-Hay que preocuparse especialmente cuando dices eso...- Soltó la pelirroja

* * *

Serena se encontraba escuchando la peculiar conversación que tenían los cuatro chicos del grupo mientra construian el refugio para los pokemón. Tres de ellos (Espeon, Vaporeon y Glaceon) se encontraban rondando por ahí, jugándo entre ellos. La rubia supuso que Jolteon, Umbron, Flareon y Leafeon se encontraban fusionados con sus entrenadores, mientras que Sylveon se encontraba con ella.

Había salido de su habitación después de que Brianna le tomara las medias para confeccionar su uniforme de porrista (que en su opinión profesional, era horrible) y luego decidió ver que hacían Ash y los otros y de paso preguntarles si querían ayuda.

Pero escuchar su conversación se había tornado un tanto más interesante.

-Anda Drew, aún no nos dijiste como fue que casi besas a May- Insistía Gary, acomodando algunos troncos en el suelo. Tenía puesta una musculosa que dejaba ver sus bien torneados brazos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Serena. Notó la medialuna que tenía tatuada en su muñeca, color negra. Tal vez sí le daría el si a la cita (que venía posponiendo) y finalmente dejar de pensar tanto en Ash.

-Yo no casi beso a nadie Gary, ya deja de insistir- El peli verde cortaba los troncos que el castaño depositaba en el suelo con las hojas navaja que Leafeon le proporcionaba.

Ash y Paul se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el techo del refugio, atando lianas que Drew debe haber hecho crecer de los árboles, ya que éstos no eran árboles con lianas. Escuchaban con atención la conversación (aunque Ash parecía más interesado que Paul)

-May lo gritó y Misty y Dawn comenzaron a preguntarle cómo es que fue- Le respondió el castaño

-Todo un escándalo- Soltó Paul

-¿Querías besarla o no?- Volvió a preguntar Gary

-La situación ameritaba a eso y yo no beso a nadie desde hace mucho. Es todo- Respondió friamente el peli verde, lanzando nuevas hojas navaja en un movimiento de su antebrazo

-¿No quieres a May entonces?- Preguntó Ash, por lo que llamó más la atención de Serena

-Ash, eso no importa. Lo importante es que casi besa a uno de los mejores traseros de Hoenn- Le explicó a Ash, como si fuese un niño

Serena frunció el ceño- Entonces quieres salir con mi cara Oak, no conmigo- Susurró para sí misma, aunque Paul giró su cabeza para todas partes, haciendo que Serena se ocultara aún más detrás de un árbol.

-Eres primo de Green sin dudas- Soltó el peli morado

-Claro que la quiero. Es mi amiga y rival desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo la situación lo ameritaba y ya. No sé por que a todos les parece la gran cosa, incluso a ella- Respondió el peli verde

-Será por que no le hablas- Dijo secamente Paul

-¿Y a tí desde cuando te importan nuestras relaciones? Ayer casi te marchas de la habitación cuando comenzamos a hablar de ésto- Le preguntó Drew a Paul

-Si, pero ahora no tengo nada mejor que hacer- Dijo el aludido mientras ataba un nudo con fuerza

-No trates de evadir la pregunta- Dijo Gary- ¿Por qué no miras a May si no significó nada? ¿Será que no quisiste besarla solo por su trasero?-

-No creo que alguien bese a otra persona solo por su trasero- Dijo Ash, a lo que los tres chicos lo miraron

-Tu tienes a las mejores piernas y a una celebridad detrás de tí y no te das cuenta del triángulo amoroso que conformas- Dijo Gary, provocando confusión en Ash- Sin contar a Macey Gómez-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con triángulo amoroso?-

Drew cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Serena se golpeó la cara con la mano

-Si la quieres está bien. Hay chicos que son sensibles a enamorarse, yo no lo soy- Decía Gary con toda la soberbia posible- Solo asegúrate de besarla la próxima vez-

-No. Estoy. Enamorado. De. Ella. ¿Me oíste Oak?- Dijo Drew, palabra a palabra

-¿Pero a qué se refiere con triángulo amoroso?- Seguía pregunándose Ash

-No te preocupes Ketchum, no cambiaría tu vida por completo si lo supieras- Le respondió Paul. Dejó a Ash pensativo, sin volver a decir una palabra más. Serena notó que quería decir algo más, ya que miraba a Drew y Gary discutir. La chica no creyó que lo haría, pero finalmente lo hizo- ¿Que opinan de la capitana de porristas?-

Serena agradeció por dentro que Paul haya cambiado de tema, ya que temía que Ash siguiera haciendo más preguntas

-¿Brianna Hawasaki?- Dijo Ash

-¿Opinión en que sentido?- Preguntó Gary

-Corporal y personal- Respondió el peli morado

-Corporal... increíble. Es porrista- Respondió Gary

-En lo personal..- Comenzó Ash, aunque seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir

-Es algo obsesionada- Dijo Drew

¿Algo obsesionada? Serena no comprendía como la toleraba, pero eran muy amables con ella

-Ah, es cierto. Está enamorada de Drew y es coordinadora- Dijo Ash

-¿Es como la fastidiosa?- Preguntó Paul, tomando otra liana

-¿Te refieres a Dawn? No, claro que no. Dawn es mucho más bonita y tolerable. Brianna solo tiene buen cuerpo- Dijo Gary

Paul frunció el ceño. Serena se tapó la boca y ahogó un suspiro !Le había molestado que Gary diga que Dawn es bonita! ¡Tenía que contárselo a las chicas!

-¿Por qué nos preguntas, Paul?- Dijo Drew, alcanzándole más lianas a Ash

-Por qué en el partido de ayer dio a entender que le gustaría encontrarse conmigo. Me hice el tonto y lo envié a Green. Creo que la besó a fin de cuentas- Soltó Paul

-Sí que se regala...- Dijo Serena para si misma

-Oye, Bianna está buena, podrías haberla besado aunque sea- Le dijo Gary- Y ese primo mío, ya casi no me cuenta nada-

-No tengo tiempo para eso- Paul terminó de reforzar el amarre de varias hojas y bajó del techo con un salto. A penas tocó el suelo Flareon se expulsó de su cuerpo- Creo que ésto ya está listo-

Ash bajó del techo también ingresando al refugio por la pequeña puerta que le habían colcado- ¡Ya puse la bombilla! ¡Ahora tiene luz!- Dijo Desde adentro

-¿No te golpeas la cabeza?- Le preguntó Drew

El azabache salió de la cabaña- No, por poco no, así que las chicas tampocó lo harán. Creo que tu sí lo harías Drew, eres un poco más alto que nosotros-

-Ya está- Dijo el peli verde

-Ahora las tres histéricas no volveran a quejarse- Dijo Ash

-Sí, es cierto- Dijo Paul

Tomaron a Vaporeon, Glaceon y Espeon, se fusionaron con sus pokemón, y salieron del lugar. Claro que no sin antes de que Drew moviese un par de ramas del árbol que se contraba al lado del refugio para ocultarlo

Serena esperó a que se retiraran lejos y siguió por le mismo camino que ellos.

Tenía varios chismes que contar.

Buenos y malos.

* * *

Se encontraban esperando a que el autobús arranque. Éste hacía cinco paradas más antes de llegar a la parada de ellas (en la ruta al Tec Pokemón), por lo que tenían una hora u hora y media de viaje. Se encontraban las tres sentadas en el asiento de atrás de todo, May contra la ventana, Misty en el medio y Dawn en la otra punta.

Las tres habían comprado sus vestidos, y May y Dawn zapatos, por lo que las tres se sentían satisfechas con el resultado (más Dawn, que indirectamente eligió los vestidos de sus amigas)

-Ya lo verás Misty, el vestido quedará increíble con unos tacones altos- Le dijo la peli azul a su amiga, mientras escribía en su teléfono rosa

-¿Tacones altos? ¿Quien dijo algo sobre tacones altos?- Respondió la pelirroja, subiendo la bolsa a su regazo

-Si pensabas usar plataformas, o peor, unas chatas, estas totalmente loca. No te dejo y si Serena se entera creo que tampoco- Respondió la dueña de Piplup

-Me los llevaré ocultos si es necesario-

-¿Con quién mensajeas?- Preguntó May a Dawn

-Con Green. Quiere que lo acompañe a comprar su traje de gala para la fiesta de Serena- Respondió la peliazul

-¿Irás?- Preguntó May

-Claro que no irá. Green puede comprarse la ropa bien solo y solo quiere aprovecharse de Dawn- Dijo Misty- ¿No es cierto, Dawn?-

-No Misty, sí iré esta vez-

-¡¿Eh?!- Preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez

-¿Estás loca? Terminaras con las venas cortadas como Sakura si llegas a sentir algo por Green- Le dijo May, comentario que llamó la atención de las chicas, ya que ésta raramente sabía que decir con respecto a las conversaciones amorosas

(Lo de Sakura no es literal)

-No voy a sentir nada por él, por Arceus. La gente no se enamora de la noche a la mañana. Sakura salió varias veces con él antes de sentir cosas así-

-Ten cuidado Dawn- Volvió a decir la castaña

-¿Esto no será para darle celos a Paul, verdad?- Preguntó Misty

Dawn abrió la boca para responder, pero luego dudó, luego lo pensó de nuevo pero volvió a dudar, hasta que al fin dijo:- Tal vez... Sólo quiero ver como reacciona, es todo-

-¿Pero por qué con Green?- Preguntó May- Kenny te invita a salir a cada hora-

-Por qué si sale con Green se asegura de que Paul se entere. ¿No es así?- Le dijo Misty a Dawn, con el ceño algo fruncido

-Así es- Respondió guardado su teléfono, ya que el autobús comenzaba a avanzar- Él comenzó haciéndose el misterioso al decir "no se que cosa Hikari pero me fastidias"- Dijo Dawn, agravando su voz para imitar a Paul- Así que él se lo buscó-

-Qué problemática eres- Le dijo May- ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntas a qué se refería con eso y ya?-

-Porque así es más divertido- Misty y May la miraron algo dudosas- Ay ya tranquilícense. No hay de qué preocuparse-

-Deja de decir eso. Pasa algo malo cada vez que lo dices. Presiento que no es la última vez que veremos a Rudy- Dijo Misty

-Dije que te tran-qui-li-ces- Dawn sonrió y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo del auto bus- Ah, y Serena me envió un mensaje porque era la única de las tres que estaba en línea-

-¿Y que dijo?- Preguntó May

-Que tiene algunos chismecitos que contarnos-

* * *

-Serena tienes que ser más cuidadosa con tus palabras- Le dijo Misty, viendo a May hecha un ovillo en su cama

-Claro que no Misty- Dijo la castaña desde su refugio- Serena solo me aclaró la verdad. Ese tonto... se hace el príncipe encantador. Era obvio que no le interesa alguien como yo-

-Tu nunca admitiste que te gustaba de todas formas May- Le dijo Dawn, hojeando una revista

-¡Dawn!- La regañó la pelirroja- No se que les pasa a ustedes dos realmente- Se dirigió a la peli azul y a la rubia- ¡Tienen que ser más sensibles!-

-Lo siento de veras May, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal. Solo me emocioné por que tenía algo interesante que contarles. De veras lo siento- Dijo Serena

-No tienes que disculparte, ya te lo dije- Volvió a decir May- Ahora apaguen la luz, quiero dormir-

-Vamos May, no son ni las ocho- Dijo Misty

Dawn resopló para sus adentros y dejó la revista en el escritorio con un golpe. Se levantó de la silla y se paró en su cama para destapar a May de un rápido movimiento- No permitiré que ninguna amiga mía sufra por un chico-

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mi manta!- Le decía la castaña aún acostada, estirando inútilmente sus brazos hacia donde Dawn sostenía la frazada

-Nosotras tenemos que hacerlos sufrir a ellos, mi dios, ¿no lo entiendes?-

-¡Ah! Y casi lo olvido Dawn. Paul puso mala cara cuando Gary dijo que eras bonita- Soltó Serena- ¿Alguna vez notaron los brazotes que tiene Gary?-

-¿Que el hizo que cuando cómo? ¿Hablaron de mí?- Dijo la peliazul, soltando la manta, provocando que May vuelva a taparse la cara de nuevo. Glaceon se recostó junto a ella, Leafeon (que junto a Jolteon, Flareon y Umbreon había sido traído a la habitación gracias a que Dawn le dejó su tarjeta a Ash) la siguió pero la castaña lo miró con muy mala cara.

-Ves como te importa- Exclamó Misty, abriendo su parte celeste del armario para cambiarse de prendas

-¡Pero por su puesto que me importa! ¡Estoy causando sensaciones en Paul Shinji, ¿no lo ven?! ¡El chico más frío del Tecnológico!- Dawn se sentó en su cama de rodillas y comenzó a estrujar un almohadón a medida que aumentaba la emoción cuando hablaba

-¿Cual es la necesidad de hacer eso Dawn?- Le preguntó Misty, poniéndose una sudadera amarilla y un pantalón de pijama- Además yo creo que él está provocando cosas en ti, tu eres la que está armando toda la movida-

-¿Qué movida?- Preguntó Serena

-Piensa salir con Green. El primo de Gary, que valga la redundancia es cincuenta veces peor que él, para darle celos a Paul. Celos que ni si quiera sabremos si tendrá- Respondió Misty

-Pues yo creo que si. Tendrías que haber visto su cara Misty- Dijo Serena, apoyando a Dawn

-Pero de todas formas ¿Cuál es la necesidad? ¿Qué no es más fácil preguntarle que tanto le fastidia de ti y ya?-

-Aburrido Misty- Le respondió la peli azul- Si no se pone celoso solo pasaré un rato con Green, ¿Qué tanto?-

-Que no permitiré que tu primer beso sea con un casanova como él- Le dijo la pelirroja

La puerta sonó repentinamente, a lo que Misty fue a abrirla. Gary estaba detrás de la puerta

-Hola muchachas ¿Fueron de compras?- Preguntó entrando en la habitación -¿Qué le pasó a May?-

-Viva el Rock N Roll- Dijo la castaña desde su cama

-Uy ya le agarró el ataque- Dijo Dawn- Si la dejamos sola ahora pondrá música a todo lo que se puede-

-Nada importante- Le respondió la pelirroja a Gary- ¿Necesitabas algo?-

-Solo vengo a decirles que el refugio ya está listo. Si quieren podemos llevarlos después de cenar. Fusionados, claro-

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte donde no haya Rock N Roll y donde esté ese tonto- Exclamó May desde su cama

-Parece borracha...- Dijo Serena

-Si, suele pasarle- Le respondió Dawn

-Serena, Dawn y yo iremos. Tu ya puedes llevarte a Umbreon y nos encargaremos de los otros cuatro entre nosotras- Le dijo Misty a Gary- Ahora adiocito nos vemos lueguito- Lo comenzó a empujar hacia la puerta

Al pasar por al lado de Serena el chico dijo:- Aún espero tu respuesta Gabena!-

-Si romeo como no- Misty lo sacó finalmente- Adiós- Y cerró la puerta

-Creo que saldré con él- Dijo Serena- Chicas de veras que es guapo- Aunque claro que el verdadero motivo era sacar a Ash de una vez por todas de su cabeza

-Una con un Oak y otra con el otro Oak. No puedo cuidar a mis amigas- Decía Misty, sentándose en su cama y tapándose los ojos con las manos

-No puedes controlar a todo el mundo Mist- Dijo Dawn- Me voy a bañar. El centro comercial me cansó- Y la peli azul comenzó a guardar cosas en una bolsa

-Yo voy contigo Dawn- La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta- Voy a buscar mis cosas y te veo allá-

-De acuerdo- Dawn se dirigió a la puerta y ambas salieron de la habitación

Misty seguía suspirando entre sus dos manos

-No sé que te molesta de que Gary salga con Serena- Dijo May desde su refugio

-Por qué Gary solo quiere salir con ella por su cara, ¿acaso no viste lo bonita que es?- Le respondió Misty

-Pero si Serena se enamorara de Gary tu podrías dejar de evitar a Ash y todos serían felices- May no solía decir ese tipo de cosas, pero aparentemente la entrada en su estado depresivo le refrescaba la cabeza

-Pero ¿Serena enamorarse de Gary? ¿Qué cosas dices May?- Dijo Misty, riendo ligeramente. Tenía que cuidar a su amiga

Aunque inevitablemente en el fondo, quería que fuese verdad.


	9. Fiesta

**Los personajes de pokemón no me pertenecen**

 **¡Gracias A Golden Neeko (perdón si lo escribí mal) por tu review!**

 **Y a aquellos fans del amourshipping les informo que éste fic es exclusivamente de las parejas que indica el summary. Serena va a ser emparejada más adelante. ¡Disculpen si no es de su agrado!**

* * *

-May- Dijo Dawn, sorprendiendo a la castaña

La fiesta de Serena era ese mismo día, en un salón a unas tres horas del tecnológico, por lo que la quinceañera había contratado una mini van para llevar a todos sus invitados desde allí. Misty iría con sus hermanas desde un hotel en la misma ciudad del salón (ya que éstas tuvieron que tomar un ferri hasta Hoenn) y Serena ya estaba ahí, obviamente.

May se encontraba algo nerviosa ya que viajarían junto a Ash, Gary, Paul, Green, Drew, Tracey y Brock. Claro que Drew era el problema para ella, y al estar Green ahí temía que Dawn se distraiga con éste y la ignore, provocando que inevitablemente dirija su mirada hacia el peliverde.

La cita de la chica Hikari no había sido la gran cosa para Dawn, de hecho admitió que se aburrió, pero que no podía esperar a ver la cara de Paul cuando la viese charlando animadamente con su amigo, y más aún después de que éste sepa que salieron. Bueno, Dawn suponía que Paul ya lo sabía

-¿Que ocurre Dawn?- Dijo May. Traía un vestido Bordó manga tres cuartos, con escote en U, que se ajustaba hasta su cintura y luego se acampanaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. En los pies traía unos zapatos de plataforma cerrados color negro. Caminaba en círculos de un lado a otro

-Así te vas a despeinar. Y tranquilizate. No tienes que hablarle a Drew si no quieres. No se merece que le hables, menos después de lo que nos dijo Serena-

La peli azul traía un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo de lentejuelas. En sus pies tenía unos zapatos de tacón color negros también, pero con detalles en plateado. Se encontraba alisando su cabello con una pinza

-No me peine demasiado que digamos- Le respondió sacudiendo su cabello como siempre lo hacía- Presiento que algo malo pasará Dawn. Te lo juro-

-Oye, la tercer ojo aquí soy yo ¿oíste? Asíque deja de preocuparte que hoy será un gran día- La peli azul desenchufó la pinza y se revisó- Además, acordamos en ir fusionados por si acaso-

-No me refiero a algo malo en ese sentido...-

La puerta sonó, interrumpiendo la posible respuesta de Dawn.

May abrió la puerta y se encontraron con una presumida Brianna, que tenía un vestido strapless color blanco con un lazo verde oscuro en la cintura.

-Puaj, que olor a fracaso hay aquí dentro- Exclamó la pelirroja, moviendo la mano frente a su nariz- No se por qué Serena las invitó a su fiesta, pero ya estamos todos en la camioneta menos ustedes dos. Así que apresurense-

-Gracias por la información Brianna, ya puedes desaparecer- Exclamó May, cerrándole la puerta en la cara antes de que pudiese responder- Cuando digo que algo malo va a pasar me refiero a cosas como Brianna Hawasaki-

-Ay May no digas tonterías, Drew no la soporta- Dawn metió su celular y algo de maquillaje dentro de su cartera y la cerró- Creo que no olvido nada. Necesitaría a Misty para recordármelo-

-Ni lo digas. Te regañará por mensaje de texto- May tomó su cartera y se la colgó. Acto seguido, ambas se fusionaron con sus pokemón (a quienes se habían encargado de traer a su habitación la noche anterior), tomaron las tarjetas magnéticas de su habitación y salieron de allí.

* * *

-Misty, ¿cómo que no te lavaste ese dibujo? ¡No puedes ir a la fiesta de Serena con esa cosa en la muñeca!- Le decía Lily, quien le estaba colocando extensiones

Extensiones completamente innecesarias, si se lo preguntaban a ella, pero sus hermanas habían insistido

-No se va a quitar con nada. Es fibrón indeleble Lily, ya te lo dije- Le respondió la menor, pasando su dedo rápidamente sobre el tatuaje en forma de gota que tenía en su muñeca- Lo ves, con el dedo tampoco se quita-

-¿Cómo me veo?- Preguntó Daisy, llamando la atención de sus hermanas menores. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo hasta el suelo, el cual mostraba la espalda y se ataba en el cuello. En la cintura tenía un lazo del mismo color que la hacía ver más esbelta. Tenía su cabello recogido en un gran moño y algunos mechones caían en su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa Daisy- Admitió Misty

-Yo me veré mucho más bonita cuando termine de peinarme y me coloque mi vestido- Dijo Violeta

-La que se verá fea es la feita si no se quita ese dibujo que tiene ahí. Daisy, dile que se lo quite-

Daisy se dirigió donde sus hermanas y observó más de cerca el objeto en cuestión

-Pero Misty, esto es un tatuaje ¿Cómo creíste que no lo notaríamos?- Dijo la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales

-¿Como te atreves a hacerte un tatuaje Misty? ¡Ya sabes lo que mamá y papá opinaban acerca de éstas cosas!- La regañó Lily

-¡Debemos cubrirlo con un brazalete!- Comenzó a buscar Violeta, mientras sostenía los ruleros con una mano y buscaba en su bolso con la otra

-¡Ya les dije que es solo fibrón indeleble!- Dijo Misty poniéndose de pie, dando por hecho que su peinado estaba terminado- Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo. Ya bastante me peinaron y pintaron por todas partes a su gusto-

-Pero una gota de agua no está muy padre Misty- Dijo Violeta, subiéndose el cierre de su vestido negro hasta las rodillas

-Bueno a mi me gusta. Así que ya dejen de molestarme- Misty tomó la bolsa que se encontraba sobre la cama- Voy a vestirme y no me molesten- Les dijo frunciendo el ceño

Se metió en el baño y le puso la traba. Se sentía sumamente pesada y la cabeza le dolía como nunca antes. No sabía si era por haber estado fusionada con Vaporeon tanto tiempo o por las quejas de sus hermanas, pero como solo podría hallar una solución al primer problema, decidió soltar a Vaporeon de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se sintió mucho más liviana. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo a la criatura para que no emitiera sonido alguno.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía que admitir que su hermana había hecho un gran trabajo. Su cabello, que normalmente estaba por sus hombros con las puntas algo deshilachadas, se encontraba largo hasta la mitad de su espalda en una perfecta y única medida lacia. Se había encargado de recortar un poco su flequillo, por lo que se veía más prolijo, aunque estaba segura de que después de bañarse y quitarse las extensiones volvería a la normalidad. Su maquillaje era ligero, pero resaltaba sus grandes ojos celestes-verdosos.

-Muy bien, hay que ponernos el vestido que nos consiguió Dawn. Y claro que las chatas, no pienso lastimar mis piecitos, los necesito para nadar- Le dijo a su pokemón

Se colocó el vestido que encajaba perfectamente con su cuerpo. Aunque se supone que no debía usar sostén (ya que era un vestido strapless) se colocó uno sin tirantes ya que tenía una mala experiencia después de no haber usado un sostén. El baño no tenía espejo de cuerpo entero, así que debía salir afuera para verse entera.

Se fusionó de nuevo con Vaporeon, aunque ésta vez no sintió peso, y salió del baño

Sus hermanas voltearon casi al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a mirarla de cabeza a pies

-Ay feita te ves...- Comenzó Lily

-Es un vestido hermoso- Dijo Daisy

-Estás...- Siguió Violeta- Espera un segundo... ¿Acaso estás usando chatas con ese vestido?-

Las otras dos hermanas dirigieron sus ojos a los pies de la menor y fruncieron el ceño de la misma forma que Violeta

-No voy a torturarme los pies con esas cosas que usan ustedes. Son blancas asíque combinan-

Despues de haber peleado durante al menos media hora, provocando que lleguen tarde al salón y que la pelirroja volviese a tener dolor de cabeza, Misty accedió a ponerse unos tacones más altos que cualquier otro que se le haya pasado por su cabeza.

Volvió a admirarse en el espejo. El vestido strapless se ajustaba con un lazo debajo del busto y seguía hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Por detrás, sin embargo, llegaba hasta los tobillos. Las piernas de Misty parecían más largas de lo que normalmente eran, haciéndola ver más alta de lo que ya era de por sí (más alta que May y Dawn)

-¿Lo ves Misty? Ya no podemos llamarte feita así- Le dijo Daisy

-Oye tampoco te sobrepases- Dijo Lily, alisando su vestido lila pálido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía un par de volados en la cintura- Nosotras nos vemos mucho mejor que ella-

-Es que es raro que la fea se vea bonita, Lily Hay que reconocérselo- Dijo Violeta

-Ya me están cansando- Dijo Misty- ¿Vamos a la fiesta o no?- Frunció el ceño

-Claro que si Misty, tranquila- Le dijo Daisy, mientras se acercaba a ella y le acomodaban los brazaletes para tapar su "Dibujo de fibrón indeleble"-¡Yo conduzco!-

* * *

Llegaron al salón a la hora acordada, aunque no fueron uno de los primeros invitados. May y Dawn, especialmente May, no podían dejar de mirar con asombro la abundante comida y decoración a su alrededor. Había fotos de tipo profesional impresas en banners por todo el lugar, en las cuales Serena sonreía, tenía un intento de mirada sexi o simplemente jugaba con su Braixen. Gary, Tracey, Brock y Green las miraban embobados.

Paul se encontraba comiendo un extraño arroz con camarones. A Dawn le causó gracia ver como el chico tomaba con su tenedor un camarón y lo miraba con curiosidad, un gesto no muy común en él.

Y por algún motivo le encantaba verlo en esos momentos no típicos de él. Sus pensamientos fuerom interrumpidos por el mismo Paul, quien se dió cuenta de que Dawn lo miraba sonriendo como una tonta. Al notar su acción la chica simplemente se sonrojó, aclaró su voz y fingió estar mirando las extrañas comidas que se encontraban detrás de ella.

Sin embargo su cálido aliento y su fría voz no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos

-Hay algo que no comprendo- Dijo el entrenador.

Dawn fingió estar desinteresada, además no quería que se note su sonrrojo, por lo tanto no voletó- ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?-

-Saliste con Green pero estás mirándome a mi mientras como camarones. ¿Quién te comprende?- Soltó Paul de repente

Dawn volteo para verlo de frente y ahogo un leve suspiro al sentir su cercanía. Su cabello estaba más prolijo de lo normal, lo llevaba más corto que cuando eran niños, pero siempre estaba desprolijo. Tenía un perfume que Dawn podría pasar oliendo todo el día, y ni hablar de como le quedaban la camisa, la corbata y el saco.

-Tu también te ves bien. Se lo que estás pensando- Dijo el peli morado

Dawn se sonrojó a más no poder- Yo no estaba mirándote, gracias de todos modos- Se dispuso a irse, para lo que buscó a May con la mirada, quien estaba sentada con Ash en un sillón comiendo quien sabe que cosa. En el momento que se movió, Paul la tomó del brazo

-Aún no respondes a mi pregunta ¿es que al final si me tienes miedo, fastidiosa?- Le dijo con la misma cercanía que habían tenido anteriormente

Dawn resistió ante el titubeo.-No estaba observándote porque luzcas bien o te hayas peinado o lo que sea- Lo miró directo a los ojos. Incluso con los tacones, Paul seguía siendo media cabeza más alto que ella- Solo estabas haciendo una cara que nunca haces, es todo- Se soltó de su amarre- Y ya sabes bien mi nombre, deja de llamarme fastidiosa-

-No voy a hacerlo- Respondió, sin intentar retomar el agarre

-¿Y por qué no? Ya tienes bien en claro que me llamo Dawn Hikari y también sabes quien soy-

-Por qué ahora me fastidias mucho más-

-¿Eh?- Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente sin motivo alguno

No Dawn, no estás nerviosa. Un chico no te pone nerviosa, no.

-¿Y que es eso que tanto te fastidia se puede saber?- Volvió a decir, ocultando su nerviosismo, aunque estaba segura de que el chico lo notaba

-Que no me tengas miedo, tal vez. O que hayas salido con Green- Soltó fríamente

¿Cómo hacía para decirle esas cosas sin sentimiento alguno?

La chica abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y ahogó un suspiro. Ahora si que no podría ocultar su nerviosismo y ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría hacerlo. ¿Había logrado que Paul Shinji esté celoso?

-¡Oye Paul!- Se escuchó detrás de ellos. El chico se separó de Dawn, y la chica solo deseaba tenerlo cerca de nuevo para oler su perfume

Green Oak, la viva imagen de su primo pero con ojos color verdes como el mismo césped, caminaba hacia ellos con la misma soberbia que todo Oak. Al encontrarse con ellos, rodeó a Dawn con un brazo por la cintura. Su vestido a lentejuelas ajustado hacía que dicha prenda sea lo único que lo separaba de su piel.

Sin embargo, no le movió ni un pelo.

Dawn pudo jurar que vio un deje de enojo en los ojos del amatista

-¿Ya conoces a Dawn, verdad?- Dijo Green- Es mi futura novia y asesora de imagen. Me acompañó a comprar mi ropa- Señaló su ropa con su mano libre. Traía una camisa bordó con una corbata negra y un saco negro (los sacos son, sinceramente, todos iguales)

-Si Green, ya lo dijiste ayer- Respondió Paul

Green se acercó a la mejilla de Dawn y depositó un pequeño beso allí, acto que hizo que la peli azul se separase automáticamente del chico

-Voy a beber algo- Dijo soltándose del agarre de Green. Lo escuchó decir "algún día voy a besarla". Ella simplemente se acercó más la cartera a su hombro y fue en busca de May para saludar a los padres de Serena

Paul Shinji también estaba fastidiando sus sentimiento, y ella prometió no enamorarse. Pase lo que pase no se enamoraría.

* * *

-Donde estará Misty?- Preguntó May- Serena ya casi está por entrar

-Es entrenadora de pokemón de agua y amiga de coordinadoras de segunda como ustedes ¿qué esperabas?- Le dijo Macey. Traía un vestido rosa al estilo chino y su cabllo estaba recogido en un moño en su nuca

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver, cabeza de llama?- Le respondió May, esperando como siempre que Brianna le respondiese.

Pero la chica estaba muy ocupada haciéndole preguntas tontas a Paul. May sintió como Glaceon saltaba de alegría en su interior ya qus ésta por primera vez no estaba dedicando su atención a Drew.

Sin embargo la cara de Dawn no expresaba la misma alegría.

En la mesa se encontraban Brianna, Macey, Ash, Brock, Tracey, Drew, Green, Gary, Paul, May y Dawn. Claro que había un espacio vacío para Misty, quien junto con sus hermanas aún no llegaba.

-A la muy fea de Waterflower le debe estar costando ocultar su cara con todo el maquillaje que sus hermanas operadas deben intentar ponerle- Dijo Macey- ¿No lo crees Ash?- Se dirigió al azabache, quien estaba jugando con su teléfono

-No Macey, ya le envié un mensaje y dice que está en camino. Asíque no digas esas cosas de Misty- Le respondió el chico seriamente- Esa chica es simpatica hasta por mensaje de texto- Dijo irónicamente. Misty seguramente se había tomado el trabajo de contestarle lo más frio posible

May sonrió de lado ante su victoria gracias a Ash, mientras que la chica Gomez frunció el ceño.

-Creo que Serena ya va a entrar. Misty no podrá verla- Dijo Brock, al notar como las luces comenzaban a bajar y una música típica de entrada comenzaba a sonar

-Oye Shinji, ¿Crees que puedo llamarte Paul?- Le decía Brianna, apoyando sus codos sugestivamente en la mesa mientras dirigía sus palabras al pelimorado

-No veo por qué no- Respondió Paul, con la misma frialdad de siempre

Dawn sentía a Espeon revolver sus entrañas, o tal vez se revolvían por si solas, pero el dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando tener a su pokemón dentro la obligaba a apoyar su frente en su mano y cerrar los ojos. No podía desfusionarse ahora, no frente a todos.

-Dawn, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Tracey, quien estaba a su lado

La chica respiró con profundidad y levantó la vista- Si Tracey, gracias. Solo me duele la cabeza, tomaré una aspirina-

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al Palacio de Hoenn, fiestas y eventos! Pedimos a todos nuestros invitados que se pongan de pie para recibir a nuestra estrella de esta tarde, ¡Serena Gabena!-

La mamá de Serena, con un vestido azul eléctrico muy bonito, se encontraba en una esquina del escenario, mientras que su padre (rubio de ojos miel) se encontraba en la otra esquina, junto a quien parecía ser su pareja y el medio hermano de Serena, fruto de dicho matrimonio.

La cortina comenzó a elevarse en el instante que las puertas de la recepción se abrían, dejándo pasar a las hermanas sensacionales.

* * *

No pudo evitar buscar a Ash con la mirada en el instante que tuvo una vista del público que la esperaba. Sí, ni siquiera miró a sus padres. Su mirada fue directo a Ash. El chico la había visto con varios disfraces o atuendos en distintas ocasiones, pero ella tenía 11 años y él 12, y las hormonas a esa edad no se encuentran de la misma forma que a los 15 y 16 años.

Pero Ash no la estaba mirando a ella

Ash tenía su mirada mucho más al costado, en un punto que no podría siquiera creer que estaba observando uno de sus banners.

Ash tenía la mirada en las hermanas sensacionales. Ash tenía la mirada en Misty, su amiga de la infancia.

Es que tenía que admitir que estaba bonita. Muy bonita. La pelirroja nunca se arreglaba así, por lo tanto Ash debía estar shockeado

¿Pero por qué no estaba shockeado con ella?

Su angustia duró una centésima de segundo, ya que sintió el flash directo en sus ojos, lo que la obligó a sonreír y seguir el recorrido que ella y Braixen tenían ordenado hacer. Cuando llegó al borde de las escaleras saludó a su madre (quien ya tenía cascadas de lagrimas de los ojos) y luego a su padre, a su esposa Ginna y a su medio hermano Timmy de 13 años

Si, sus padres estaban separados desde que ella tenía un año, por lo que no recuerda haberlos visto juntos más que peleando. Seguramente la causa de su separación sería Ginna (ya que tener una hija y un año y medio más tarde tener otro hijo con otra mujer no era cosa de todos los días), pero Serena nunca lo sabría

Las hermanas sensacionales que acababan de ingresar al salón corrieron a abrazarla una vez que ésta se separó de sus padres. Primero abrazó a su madrina, Daisy y luego Misty le echó los brazos encima.

Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, que no sabía si era por la emoción que le transmitía la canción, porque amaba a su amiga de la infancia, o porque había muchas más posibilidades de que el chico que le gusta estuviese enamorado de Misty y no de ella. Se largó a llorar eligiendo como pretexto la segunda opción

Misty también tenía los ojos lagrimosos y comenzó a hablarle en el oído- Estas bellísima Serena-

-Y yo no puedo creer que estés usando maquillaje- Le respondió la rubia

Serena tenía el cabello con extensiones hasta la cadera, que caía en ondas. Dos partes de su cabello estaban hacia adelante (como cuando era niña) y finalizaban en dos bucles. Traía una tiara en su cabeza con cristales rosas incrustados. Su vestido era largo color rosa bebé con detalles de costuras en blanco. Un vestido muy para Serena

-Disfrútalo porque será la última vez- Dijo la pelirroja- Todo sea por tu fiesta-

-¡Anda Misty todos tenemos que saludarla!- Le dijo Violeta, separándola de Serena de un tirón

Saludó a Lily y Violeta y el resto de sus familiares. Unos minutos después llegaron los chicos del tecnológico. May y Dawn la saludaron ambas a la vez con un fuerte abrazo (la castaña con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos) sin importarles la cara que Macey y Brianna pusieron al ver ésta escena. Era para fotografiarlas. Gary la abrazó demás, haciéndola reír ya que no veía posible que alguien pueda ser tan persistente incluso en momentos como ese. Serena casi tiembla cuando Paul le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, pero finalizo contestándole con una sonrisa un gracias. Drew la saludó con la misma cortesía que Brock, Tracey y Green.

Y Ash se quedó para lo último.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena!- Le dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza

Su corazón latía con fuerza por la cercanía del chico y por la fragancia que éste emanaba. Serena podría haberse quedado abrazándolo todo el día, pero el chico se separó y la miró con una sonrisa.

La misma sonrisa que le dedica a Dawn. A May. Incluso a Macey y Brianna.

No pudo evitar entristecerse. Misty no había hecho absolutamente nada más que aparecer para hacerla darse cuenta de las cosas.

Simuló una sonrisa

-¡Gracias Ash!-

El chico le sonrió de nuevo y le guiñó el ojo, retirándose hacia donde se encontraba Brock.

Siguió saludando a sus invitados ahogándose con el nudo de lágrimas que tenía en la garganta

* * *

La segunda tanda de baile había comenzado hacía unos minutos. Misty se había pasado la primer tanda bailando con esos tacones híper altos, por lo que había decidido descansar un poco durante la segunda. May y Dawn la estaban acompañando, pero dijeron que se iban a poner de pie en unos momentos

May se mordisqueaba las uñas que Dawn tanto había insistido para que se pinte

-No te mordisquees así May- Le dijo Misty, retirándole la mano de la boca de un manotazo- Se te van a torcer los dientes-

-Dawn dile- Se justificó May

Dawn gruñó- La señorita dice que tiene un mal presentimiento con respecto a Brianna y no deja de estar nerviosa por eso desde que nos levantamos- Se miró en la cuchara para acomodar su cabello- Dile que dice tonterías-

-No son tonterías. Brianna siempre está encima de Drew. Yo también me preocuparía- Respondió Misty

-Lo ves Dawn- Le respondió May a la peli azul, mientras se volvía a comer las uñas. Comenzó a acariciarse los brazos, como si tuviese frío- ¿Oigan no les parece que está más fresco aquí?-

-¡Pero yo soy la tercer ojo aquí! Se supone que si algo malo va a pasar, yo debería saberlo de ante mano- Dijo Dawn a Misty

-Tienes que relajarte May. Tienes frío porque estás fusionada con Glaceon y estas algo alterada- Le dijo Misty, recordando que hoy se sentía sumamente pesada (como quien está híper hidratado)

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Dawn- Yo sentí un dolor de cabeza repentino hace unos momentos también-

-Por que mis hermanas me torturaron para que me ponga éstos incómodos zapatos y comencé a sentirme mal hasta que deshice la fusión-

-¿Verdad que son hermosos?-

Daisy apareció detrás de las tres chicas de repente, provocando que volteen a verla

-¡Hola Daisy!- Dijo Dawn con una sonrisa

-Buena elección de vestidos Dawn. Las tres se ven bellísimas- Dijo Daisy

Dawn sonrió y flexionó sus dos brazos en señal de fuerza. Como para decir que se sentía inteligente por haber elegido correctamente los vestidos

-¿Acaso ahora está de moda tatuarse la muñeca?- Preguntó Daisy, al ver la muñeca de May con un copo de hielo blanco, que resaltaba en su piel y un ojo púrpura en la muñeca de Dawn

May sonrió nerviosamente con una ligera risa- Si, algo así-

-No son permanentes Daisy. Misty no andará con una ridícula gota de agua por todas partes- Le dijo Dawn

-¡Oye!- Frunció el ceño la pelirroja

-La feita quería hacernos creer que era fibron indeleble, ¿pueden créelo?- Respondió la rubia- Ahora vamos a bailar, adoro ésta canción-

Daisy se marchó pretendiendo que las tres jóvenes la sigan

-¿Vamos May?- Le dijo Dawn a la peli azul- A la llorona de Misty le duelen mucho los piecitos, pero nosotras podemos ir- Dawn comenzó a arrastrar a May a la pista de baile

-No es como si me encantara bailar- Dijo la muchacha, aunque se dejó arrastrar

Misty rio en sus interiores. Siguió a sus amigas con la mirada y las vio bailando junto a Serena. Serena. Y pensar en Serena la hacía pensar inevitablemente en Ash. Venía evadiendo al chico desde que había tenido esa conversación con su amiga. Incluso cuando el azabache le preguntaba que ocurría ella lograba evadirlo con una excusa.

Presenció con sus dos ojos el instante en que Ash abrazó a Serena. Era una mala amiga, una muy mala amiga. Porque se sentía feliz de que Ash la hubiese saludado como saluda a May y Dawn. Porque sabía que si veía al peli negro abrazarla como si no quisiera soltarla, Serena se iba a dejar y Misty iba a terminar llorando.

No hubiese podido culparla por dejarse abrazar. Ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas también

Pero se alegró de que no sucediera

-¿Que onda Mist?-

Misty se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien se sentaba a su lado (pero a sus espaldas, ya que se encontraba con el respaldo contra su brazo para tener una mejor visión de la pista de baile)

Ash se encontraba mirándola con su característica sonrisa carismática. Misty casi se muerde el labio inferior al verlo vestido así. Le daban unas excesivas ganas de besarlo y/o abrazarlo.

-Ah, hola Ash- Fingió decir con indiferencia

No olvides la conversación con Serena, Misty. No la olvides. Tienes que dejar de estar enamorada de Ash

-¿Ah hola Ash? ¿Así como si nada?- Le respondió el azabache, con el ceño un poco fruncido

¿Por qué demonios lucía tan bien?

-¿Quieres que haga un carnaval con un cartel de colores que diga hola Ash?- Le respondió la chica jugando con un mechón de sus extensiones

Finge indiferencia. Bien hecho

-No. Pero dí hola Ash como si no hubiésemos hablado desde hace días. Por qué así es-

-No se de que estás hablando. Me siento contigo en todas las clases de Historia de los Pokemón y en el torneo de ésta semana vi tu batalla-

-Exacto. Te sientas en clase y miras mis batallas- Ash sonaba serio, como por primera vez en su vida- No me hablas Misty, ya casi ni siquiera me regañas ¿No vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?-

Misty buscó a Serena en la pista de baile antes de responderle. Estaba muy entretenida bailando con Bonnie, quien acababa de llegar junto a su hermano Clemont. Tal vez podría responderle, solo por ésta vez

-Solo estoy concentrada en el misterio de Vaporeon y los otros, es todo- Mintió- No es algo relacionado contigo-

-Bueno desconcéntrate y dame algo de atención- El chico suspiró y corrió la mirada hacia un lado- Es que te extraño si no estás a mi alrededor-

Misty no pudo notar si Ash estaba sonrojado ya que estaba hundida en el suyo mismo, mientras abría sus ojos como platos. ¿Cómo no le iba a latir el corazón de esa forma si él le decía esas cosas?

Lo miró a los ojos desde que comenzó la conversación

¡Si estaba sonrojado!

Alto ahí Misty. ¿Por qué estas feliz?

¡Piensa en Serena! ¡Es su fiesta!

-Yo siempre estaré para cuando lo necesites Ash- Le respondió la chica lo más serena que pudo- No dudes de eso-

-Bueno en ese caso te necesito todo el tiempo- Dijo rápidamente, aún sonrojado- Para que me regañes cuando me salen mal las cosas, para molestarte y luego pelear, para que me recuerdes mis deberes y... bueno ya sabes... todo eso que tu haces siempre-

Misty creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta de todo eso Ash?- La única tontería que le salió decir

-Desde que te alejaste sin ningún motivo- Dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos- Anda Misty, se mi mejor amiga como siempre-

Mejor amiga. Claro que sí

Se le ocurrió mirar hacia la pista de nuevo. Serena los miraba fijamente, con un deje de dolor en sus ojos

-Ash, escucha. Están pasándome cosas que van más allá de ti o de mí. Dejémoslo así por ahora- La chica se colocó los zapatos rápidamente antes de que Ash pudiese detenerla para dirigirse al baño.

Iba a romper la fusión con Vaporeon por un momento, para ver si de esa forma su corazón podía dejar de latir con menos intensidad

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	10. Fiesta II

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Nunca creyó que semejante cosa pudiese pasarle. Pero parece que las cosas ocurren cuando menos lo esperas, y en algunos casos para cuando uno se da cuenta de las cosas, ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-¡¿Qué Brianna quiere hacer que cosa?!- Grito Misty, en el momento que Tracey se acercó a la mesa a contarles el chisme del momento

La fiesta de Serena estaba por llegar a su fin. Una gran fiesta, si. Dawn la había pasado de maravilla, excepto en los momentos que se encontraba cerca de Paul, claro porque éste la intimidaba

Y el peli morado era ahora el responsable de que semejante cosa le estuviese pasando

-¡Si! Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando Gary me lo contó, pero aparentemente Green lo convenció diciéndole que es una chica muy fácil y esas tonterías que siempre dice- Respondió Tracey

-Quien diría que Paul Shinji caería tan bajo- Dijo May

Dawn seguía callada procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo y como se sentía al respecto

-Yo creí que solo estaba tonteando con ella. Más después de lo que Serena dijo el otro día- Dijo Misty

-¿Eh? ¿Qué puede haber dicho Serena de Paul?- Preguntó Tracey

-Eh... nada Tracey, nada. Solo que ahora que ambas son porristas comentó que Brianna busca a Paul y él no le da ni la hora- Respondió Misty con una fingida sonrisa

-Ajam, si claro- Dijo Tracey no muy convencido- Les traeré más novedades si me entero- Se retiró, dejando a las tres chicas sentadas solas en la mesa. Debían aprovechar esos instantes ya que Ash no tardaría en llegar con las cosas de la mesa dulce

-¿Lo ves May? No debías tener un mal presentimiento. Brianna quiere besar a Paul, no a Drew- Le dijo Misty a la castaña

-No lo digas en voz alta, suena horrible- Le reclamó Dawn

-¿Disculpa?- Comenzó Misty, con su típica y única forma de regañar- Tu le diste celos a él primero saliendo con su amigo. Y no creas que Paul no cree que no besaste a Green, porque teniendo los genes Oak, no deja libre a ninguna pobre víctima sin un beso-

-¡Por eso mismo Misty! ¡Mis planes se hunden si Brianna besa a Shinji!- Le respondió la peli azul, quien no podía evitar hablar haciendo gestos de nerviosismo con sus manos

-Por Arceus Dawn, déjate de planes tontos y esas tonterías. ¡Solo admite que no quieres que Paul bese a Brianna porqué estás celosa!- Volvió a decir Misty

-No voy a...- Dawn fruncía cada vez más el ceño de manera muy graciosa- De acuerdo, me molesta que Paul bese a Brianna-

Espeon le estaba revolviendo las entrañas. Y el cerebro probablemente.

-Creí que le costaría más- Dijo May- Bueno, si lo admitiste debemos hacer algo-

-¿Oigan ya se enteraron?- Vino Serena a sentarse con ellas, con el mismo vestido pero una falda corta- ¡Brianna quiere besar a Paul y Green lo está convenciendo!-

-Si y no te enteraste la mejor parte- Le respondió May. A Misty no le daba la cara para hablarle así como si nada- A Dawn le molesta-

Serena ahogó un suspiro- ¡No bromees!-

-¡No es gracioso!- Las regañó Dawn- ¡Yo no elijo que me moleste y ahora debemos pensar que hacer!-

-¿Vamos a hacer algo?- Preguntó Serena

-¿No puedes hacer magia de hada con Sylveon para que Paul no quiera besarla o algo por el estilo?- Le dijo May a Serena

Misty se tapó el rostro con ambas manos en señal de frustración

-No soy un hada madrina May, además no traje a Sylveon conmigo- Le respondió la rubia

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- Preguntó Misty

-Podrían decirle a Green que no quieren que Paul bese a Brianna por que... bueno finjamos que a mí me gusta Paul. Así no querrá arruinarme la fiesta. Luego le diremos que fue un mal entendido- Propuso Serena

-¿Qué clase de mal entendido?- Cuestionó Dawn

-Podríamos pensar eso después- Dijo May

-No tendría sentido que Serena guste de Paul, a penas lo conoce y Paul cree que le tiene miedo- Dijo Misty

-Bueno el miedo sería una buena excusa. Que por qué le gusta no puede acercarse- Dijo May

-No, sigue sin ser creíble- Dijo Dawn

Las cuatro mentes femeninas se pusieron a trabajar al mismo tiempo. Tenían que apresurarse antes de que planearan el encuentro de Paul y Brianna, o sería demasiado tarde para que Dawn no sepa como sufrir después

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó Dawn -¡Es el plan perfecto!-

-¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Dinos!- Dijeron las otras tres a la vez

-¡May debe fingir que le gusta Paul!-

-¡¿Qué demonios te tragaste Dawn?!- Le respondio la castaña

Misty y Serena no la miraban muy convencidas

-¡Piensenlo! Green conoce a Paul y May desde hace tanto como a nosotras dos, y May le tiene tanto miedo como Serena, por lo que sería la excusa perfecta para que diga que le gusta y que no quiera que Brianna bese a Paul- Explicó Dawn

-Mmm... no lo se Dawn- Comenzó Misty- ¿Qué le diremos después a Paul?-

-¡¿Ese te parece el verdadero problema?! ¡Lo importante es donde voy a meterme yo después de la vergüenza!- Gritó May

-Inventaremos un malentendido como el que planeábamos inventar si yo decía que me gustaba Paul-

-¡Ahí está Paul y Brianna está con él!- Gritó Serena, provocando que las tres chicas dirijan su mirada hacia allí

-Anda May, yo luego lo arreglaré todo. Lo prometo- Le suplicaba Dawn

-¿No crees que Drew se lo merece después de todas las cosas que dijo?- Le dijo Serena

Y con eso la terminaron de convencer

* * *

-¡Gary!- Gritaba Misty, acercándose a él lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían-¡Gary espera!-

Dawn la seguía, pero con la habitualidad y la práctica caminar a la velocidad que sea con tacones altos no era problema para ella

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo el castaño. Se encontraba con Tracey

Perfecto, Tracey tendía a expandir los chismes, por lo tanto Drew se enteraría más rápido

-Dile a Green que Paul no puede besar a la tonta de Brianna- Le dijo Dawn directamente

-¿Por qué no puede?- Preguntó Gary sugestivamente, con los ojos entrecerrados

-Por qué tenemos una amiga a quien le gusta- Respondió Misty. Habían acordado no nombrar a May a menos que lo requiriesen las circunstancias. Gary aún no había preguntado nada sobre nadie

-¿Ah si?- Respondió Gary con los mismos ojos -¿Y quien es?-

-Eso no te importa chusmeta- Le dijo Misty, frunciendo el ceño- Ahora ve y habla con tu primo-

-Oye Misty tranquila, yo no soy como Ash, no podes ordenarme así como así-

Misty frunció el ceño aún más y alzó su puño- ¿Acaso quieres que te obligue por las malas?-

Gary cambió su cara y alzó las manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de protección- No, no me gustaría verte intentarlo-

-Anda Misty dinos quien es- Dijo Tracey interviniendo en la conversación

-¿Tu también?- Preguntó Dawn

-¡Dije que eso no les importa!- Se enfadó Misty -¡Ahora ve y habla con tu primo!- Se dirigió a Gary

-De acuerdo, está bien- Gary volvió a hacer el gesto con sus manos- Pero no creo que consiga nada, Green no es fácil de convencer-

-Solo inténtalo ¿quieres?- Dijo Dawn

-Si, si. Claro que sí. Quiero una recompensa luego- Le dijo Gary a ambas

Misty solo frunció más el ceño, haciendo que Gary caminara más rápido hacia donde sea que se encontrara su primo Green. Tracey lo siguió

-Por Arceus, espero que lo logre- Dijo Dawn mordiéndose las uñas

Acto que realizaba solo cuando estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, cosa que podía verificarse si alguien sintiese lo que Espeon estaba provocando en su cabeza en ese momento

-Si Gary no lo convence tu tendrás que hacerlo Dawn. Ya sabes, tu le gustas. Te creerá a ti- Dijo Misty

-Si, pero tendré que involucrar a May sin lugar a dudas. Le gusto pero no creo que lo suficiente-

-May aceptó, y seguramente Drew sentirá celos por eso. Todos estaremos felices y contentos excepto la tonta de Brianna-

Ambas chicas se quedaron sentadas en un sillón de la recepción, esperando por la respuesta de Gary, quien llegó unos minutos después de que Misty terminara de contarle su conversación con Ash, e interrumpiendo la opinión de Dawn al respecto

-Lo siento muchachas. Green dice que si no le dicen quien es no convencerá a Paul de que no bese a Brianna- Dijo Gary a la ligera, como si para él fuese el asunto más liviano del mundo

-Por favor, seguramente no te esforzaste demasiado- Dijo Misty

-Está bien Gary- Interrumpió Dawn, antes de que Gary pudiese responder- Yo se lo diré-

Dawn se dirigió donde Green, quien casualmente estaba con Paul. Afortunadamente no pudo escuchar ninguna palabra de su conversación, ya que caso contrario su cabeza explotaría. Misty se quedó con Gary, mientras el castaño seguía insistiéndole acerca de quien era la chica que gustaba de Paul, aunque seguramente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Green- Dijo Dawn, llamando la atención de ambos chicos y tratando de no sonar nerviosa

-Hola Dawn- Dijo el castaño de ojos verdes, acercándose a ella. Paul se quedó unos pasos más atrás

Estaba segura de que cada segundo que Paul la notaba junto a Green, más se convencía de besar a la coordinadora de segunda

-¿Podemos hablar?- Susurró la castaña para que solo el castaño pudiese oírla- ¿En privado?-

-Claro que si preciosa- El chico la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a él. Como acto de pertenencia

Cómo le molestaba que la trate como de su pertenencia. Pero de una manera excesiva. Ella no era de nadie.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó el chico, soltándola

-Escucha Green- Respondió la peli azul- Tenemos una amiga a quien le gusta Paul. Y sufrirá mucho si besa a Brianna- Hizo una pausa para preparar sus ojos para convencerlo- ¿Crees que puedas convencerlo de que no lo haga?-

Green ríó- ¿Y quien es esa desafortunada amiga?- Preguntó, tal como su primo lo predijo

Green era muchísimo más arrogante que Gary. Gary al lado de Green era un bondadoso chico que solo quería fortalecer el corazón de sus víctimas

-Es que... ella me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie...- Le respondió Dawn

-Claro. Y te envió a ti y tu a Gary para que lo convenza a Paul porque teme confesarse- Dijo Green irónicamente, aunque Dawn decidió hacerse la tonta

-Exactamente-

-Pues si no me dices quien es yo no puedo convencer ni a Paul ni a Brianna de nada-

-No es necesario-

-Dawn- El chico se puso serio- Más allá de convencerlos yo solo quiero saber quien es- Green la tomó por los hombros- ¿Entiendes?-

Que cachetazo le daría dios mio. Maldito mujeriego metiche

-De acuerdo- Accedió finalmente. Intentó buscar a Paul con la mirada, como para fingir que verificaba que éste no esté escuchando- Es May- Ante la cara de sorpresa de Green, Dawn le hizo un gesto de silencio- ¡Intenta no decírselo!-

Sabía perfectamente que el rumor correría tan rápido como un Rapidash por lo que Drew se enteraría rápidamente. Decirle a Green que se calle era como decirle a Ash que deje de comer

-De acuerdo. Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. Pobrecita Balance. ¿Cómo es que terminó enamorada de Paul?- Cuestionó Green a Dawn

-¡Eso no importa!- Comenzó a desesperarse Dawn, y Espeon en su interior, al ver que Brianna se acercaba a Paul -¡Antes de que se lo lleve! ¡Debes decirles!-

-Esta bien Dawn, está bien- Respondió el chico, volteando para irse, pero luego giró su cabeza de nuevo- Pero luego quiero algo a cambio. Algo tuyo a cambio-

Como si no fuese obvio

Pero luego se encargaría de evadir eso

¡En que embrollo se estaba metiendo! ¡Evitando que Paul bese a Brianna para luego ir y darle celos con su mejor amigo!

-Claro que si Green- Dijo intentando que sonara como una broma- ¡Apresurate!

* * *

No podía estar pasando

No podría ser cierto.

¿Cómo es que desde un principio había tenido la razón y la convencieron de que no era así? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella?

Sentía como el frío invadía su interior, pero no de la forma que te lo quitas con un abrigo. No. Era un frío que se sentía solo en el corazón, que de tan frío que era le provocaba una puntada que la había obligado a tirarse en el suelo.

A llorar frente a todos con lágrimas que también parecían estar heladas.

Sintió su rodilla tocar con un líquido que debía ser champagne del brindis que se había celebrado anteriormente. Sabía que su vestido rojo corría peligro de ser estropeado, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

No le importaba que todos están mirándola

No le importaba que sus amigas intentaran levantarla del suelo inútilmente, ya que solamente quería ahogarse en el llanto que quiera o no, terminaría soltando de todas formas.

Bronca. Ira. Frustración. Enojo.

Una mezcla de sentimientos negativos florecían en su mente en el momento que se lo dijeron

-May. No quiero que llores ni te largues a correr. Brianna está besando a Drew-

Pero hizo exactamente lo que Misty le dijo que no hiciese, porque era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza.

En esa fiesta era en el último lugar en el que quería estar. Quería volver a tener 10 años, donde sus sentimientos por el chico aún eran un misterio y no se sentiría de la misma manera. Quería volver a su casa con la deliciosa comida de su madre, donde que un chico bese a una chica parecía una idea tan lejana como morir.

Sabía que parecía una loca desquiciada llorando en el medio de la recepción del salón de la fiesta de su nueva y más reciente amiga Serena, quien también la miraba con preocupación junto a Misty y Dawn. Si se levantaba tendría que hacer frente a todas las personas que se encontraban observándola, quienes ni siquiera sabía quienes eran

¿Qué tal si él estaba ahí? ¿Qué tal si la estaba observando con la misma lástima que todos los demás?

Habían jugado con ella. Había jugado con ella de la peor manera que podrían jugarle. Drew había intentado besarla. La había enamorado. Por que sí, ahora si podía decir que estaba enamorada de Drew, y no que solo le gustaba, porque si solo le gustara simplemente lo enfrentaría y le pegaría un cachetazo

Aunque alguna de sus amigas ya se había encargado de eso, seguramente

Glaceon se retorcía dentro de su cuerpo, y lo único que podía razonar en ese momento era que éste era quien le producía el frío que sentía en su interior.

Finalmente, Dawn y Misty pudieron levantarla del piso y llevarla al baño, donde simplemente se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

Sabía que el hecho de que sea Brianna le daría más ganas de patear cosas de las que ya tenía, pero no en éste momento, que solamente quería patear todas las puertas del salón por el enojo que tenía encima. Por que Drew había intentado besarla. Porque desde los diez años venía ilusionándola regalándole tontas rosas, que más tarde se dio cuenta que eran exclusivas para ella

Rosas. Nunca volvería a tolerar esa flor. Ni a un Roselia ni nada que las produzca o tenga su nombre. Y el salón estaba cubierto de color rosa

-¡May lo siento! ¡De veras que lo siento! ¡Jamás pensé que pasaría algo como esto!- Gritaba Dawn, golpeándole la puerta de su cubículo sin resultado alguno. Su voz parecía algo quebrada también

Y eso que con Dawn era con quien menos sentimientos tenía. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas para explicárselo. Solamente quería llorar y llorar y gritarle al mundo con todas sus fuerzas lo mucho que lo odiaba

-Serena dijo que pidió un taxi para nosotras, May. Ya volveremos al tecnológico, tranquila-

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero regresar! ¡Tendré que verle la cara todos los días! ¡Quiero regresar a Petalburgo!- Gritaba May como Misty y Dawn no la escucharon jamás

Escuchaba a Misty y Dawn murmurar entre ellas, pero no podía concentrarse en su conversación

¿Por qué era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué fue tan tonta al creer que podía quedarse en la vida de él de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Drew La Rousse se enamoraría de alguien torpe, inocente y fea como ella?

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Drew representaba en su vida. Claro que siempre le movió el piso. Siempre hizo que las líneas regulares de su cabeza se irregularizaran

-Llegó el taxi- Escuchó decir a Barbara, la mamá de Serena. Seguramente se había enterado de toda la situación- Está esperándolas afuera-

-Gracias Barbie- Le respondió Misty. May oyó un par de tacones y luego el cerrar de una puerta, por lo que dedujo que la madre de Serena ya no estaba dentro del baño

-May tenemos que salir- Le dijo Dawn dulcemente

May ya estaba comenzando a calmarse, aunque el frío que tenía en su interior no se calmaba de ninguna forma. Sabía que tenía que salir de ese cubículo. Sabía que no podría regresar a su casa por más que lo quisiera más que otra cosa. También sabía que si salía tendría que verle la cara, cosa que no quería por nada en el mundo.

-May entiendo perfectamente lo que te está pasando- Comenzó Misty- Pero debemos...-

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió May muy enojada- ¡No tienes ni idea por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Ash no besó a Macey! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea!-

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ¡¿Crees que no pienso cada día en la posibilidad de que abra los ojos y note que puede besar a una chica y romperme el corazón?! ¡Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes porque puedo ponerme en tu lugar! ¡Pero puedes desquitarte conmigo en el tecnológico!-

-¡No quiero ir!- Volvió a gritar la castaña, con voz ronca

-May por favor... se que no estoy en posición de decir nada, pero estarás mucho mejor allá- Dijo Dawn lo más calmada que pudo

May frunció el ceño, produciendo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Pero accedió a salir del cubículo y dirigirse al taxi

Sin levantar la cabeza, ni una sola vez.

* * *

-Espero que se encuentre bien- Decía una entristecida Dawn, con el uniforme del Tecnológico de Hoenn -No sabes lo culpable que me siento-

Misty le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja- No es tu culpa Dawn. Jamás creímos que Green iría a convencer a otro para besar a Brianna después de que Paul le dijera que no-

-Todo es mi culpa. Paul no me gusta tanto como Drew a May, Mist- Dawn rompió el aluminio de la aspirina que tenía sobre su bandeja, para tragársela junto con una buena cantidad de agua

-¿Te estuviste sintiendo mal?- Preguntó Misty, intentando cambiar el ambiente

-Ayer mi cabeza no paraba de doler. Cada vez que Brianna se acercaba a Paul sentía que explotaba- Dawn arrojó todos los restos de su desayuno sobre la bandeja- Sentía que en cualquier momento podría ver la muerte de alguien-

-Es por estar fusionada con Espeon, está claro- Dijo Misty- Perdón que retome el tema, pero es inevitable. May está fusionada con Glaceon aún-

-Ya lo se. Y estaba teniendo frío ayer, ¿recuerdas?-

-No creo que sea bueno que esté tanto tiempo fusionada con su estado emocional- Misty miro hacia la salida de la cafetería- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a verla?-

-¿Otra vez? No Misty. May quiere estar sola, si la consolamos solo la alteraremos más y más tardará en salir de la habitación-

-Tal vez solo para llevar a Glaceon con los demás al bosque- Dijo Misty, poniéndose de pie para tirar su basura

Pero dos presencias un tanto más bajas que ella interrumpieron su camino. Max y Bonnie

-¡Hola chicas!- Dijo el niño con una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para que Misty tire la basura, mientras lucía el uniforme masculino del tecnológico

-Buenos días Max, buenos días Bonnie- Dijo Misty

-¿Donde está mi hermana?- Preguntó el chico Balance

-¿Y han visto a Serena?- Preguntó Bonnie -¿No va a venir a clases por la fiesta?-

-No Bonnie, Serena regresará mañana. Y May se siente algo mal. Decidió quedarse en el cuarto- Respondió Dawn

-Oh, de acuerdo. Iré a verla luego, es muy torpe ¿saben? tal vez esté tomando algún mal habito- Dijo Max

-Nos vemos- Dijo Bonnie despidiéndose- Vamos Max, tenemos que estudiar para la prueba de relaciones pokemón- Y la niña rubia se llevó a su amigo de la muñeca, arrastrando a Max con ella mientras el chico saludaba con una mano

-Dawn, de veras espero que May esté bien- Dijo Misty, mientras veía a los niños alejarse y tiraba la basura de la peli azul en el cesto

-Ella lo estará Misty. Espero-

Pero cuando miró a su amiga, ésta tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y apretaba los dientes en un gesto de miedo

-¿Que te pasa Misty?- Le preguntó, mirándola con más detenimiento

-Rudy- Soltó simplemente la pelirroja- Rudy está aquí, en la cafetería-

Y para cuando Dawn miró, Rudy efectivamente estaba caminando en dirección a ellas

* * *

 **Bueno, bastante más corto que los otros. Disculpen pero mi imaginación está disecada por el bendito colegio que pronto terminaré, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser como los demás**

 **La parte de May está basada en una experiencia personal, espero que sea de su agrado la forma en que esta escrito**

 **Besos a todos y dejen reviews!**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	11. Indirectamente Celos

**Los personajes de pokemón no me pertenecen**

 **Gracias a Goldeen Neko y Saorii Milkovich por sus Reviews!**

* * *

No sabía donde meterse ni que cara poner. Mierda que no sabía, perdón el vocabulario, pero mierda, de verdad que mierda. Por todos los psyducks tontos como el de ella en éste mundo, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

-Hola Misty- Dijo el pelirrojo, que a ésta altura debería andar por los 18 o 19- Vaya, con los años solo te pones más hermosa-

Y ella tan solo tenía quince. Por dios, y regañaba a sus amigas por fijarse en los entrenadores de sexto año-

-Ho-hola Rudy- Respondió la pelirroja, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque claro que no lo consiguió

-¿Que tal?- Dijo Dawn con su "sonrisa compradora"

Que compraba a todos menos a Rudy. Misty la miró con cara de "no tienes derecho a comprar a nadie, recuerda el escándalo que provocaste por Paul"

-Tu eres Dawn Hikari, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo, haciendo que la sonrisa de Dawn creciera aún más -Tu madre es una de las mejores coordinadoras que haya visto. Si sigues sus pasos de verdad que vas por buen camino-

-¡Ay no tienes ni que decirlo!- Dijo Dawn, haciéndose la avergonzada- Mi madre siempre me dijo que...-

-¿Que te trae al tecnológico de Hoenn, Rudy?- Le preguntó Misty, interrumpiendo a Dawn

-Mi hermana Mary recibió una invitación para inscribirse, y vengo a acompañarla para que visite el tecnológico. Por hoy la dejarán observar y presenciar las clases-

Que extraño... ¿El director Kinomoto entregando invitaciones? ¿Y por que causa sería?

-¿El director Kinomoto le envío la invitación por que tu eres líder del gimnasio Trovita?- Preguntó Misty, tratando de sacarse de encima el gesto que Dawn estaba haciendo repetidas veces para llamarla

-No, no, el director Tomisaki la envió. Pero hubo muchos retadores durante el verano y no tuve tiempo de hacer semejante viaje. Todo está más calmado ahora que hace más frío- Respondió el pelirrojo- Recibí una invitación por parte de Kinomoto para ser profesor, de hecho, de entrenadores-

-Enviaron la invitación por qué eres líder de gimnasio, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Misty, sacándose de encima a Dawn a quien le contestaría si no estuviese creando un nuevo misterio en su cabeza

-Claro que sí. Solo a los mejores líderes como nosotros ¿verdad?- Dijo el chico tomando su mano

Misty se sonrojó un poco y volteó a ver a Dawn, quien ya la venía llamando desde hacía rato

-No. No solo a los líderes de gimnasio-

Y ahora entendió el motivo

Ash, Ritchie, Gary y Brock estaban oyendo la conversación desde quien sabe hace cuanto. Y la cara de Ash no era nada agradable de ver.

Lo que le faltaba ¡Que Ash esté celoso y le haga una escena de cuanto la extrañaba! ¡Una cosa detrás de la otra, Arceus! ¡Y a todo esto aún no había hablado con Serena!

-Eso trataba de decirte- Susurró Dawn

-¡Hola Ash!- Dijo Rudy con el típico tono de bailarín superior- Cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-Si claro, lo mismo digo- Respondió el azabache, poniéndose al lado de Misty. Para cuando quiso mirar a Rudy a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que a pesar que había crecido lo suficiente para ser una cabeza más alto que Misty, no era lo requerido para ser más alto que el pelirrojo, quien lo superaba por media cabeza más-¿Que te trae por aquí?-

-Bueno, resulta que tal vez sea tu profesor- Le dijo a Ash

Misty miraba la escena plasmada buscando la forma de intervenir. Podía oír a Ritchie, Brock y Gary discutiendo acerca del asunto a sus espaldas. Dawn tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

Ash río para sus adentros- No creo que tengas nada que enseñarme, Trovita. Te vencí una vez y tu medalla está felizmente colgada junto a todas las demás-

-¿De veras te atreves a subestimarme de esa manera? Han pasado cinco años-

-Hay testigos presentes que pueden verificar mi victoria- Dijo Ash- ¿No es cierto Misty?- Hizo énfasis en su nombre y la miró

Qué celos estás Ash. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo?

-S-si claro- Titubeó la pelirroja

Pudo escuchar a su supuesta mejor amiga reír a sus espaldas. Luego tendrían una seria y larga conversación

-Lo ves, ya la oíste- Volvió a mirarlo Ash

-Mi querida Misty- El chico le tomó la mano otra vez. Ash frunció el ceño- Quisiera que presenciaras una pelea con éste niño de nuevo, para que veas quien es el mejor-

-¿Eh?- Fue solamente capaz de decir Misty

-No hay problema- Dijo Ash- A las dos treinta. En el campo de agua-

-Hecho- Rudy soltó la mano de Misty con delicadeza para ponerse frente a Ash- Y el premio será una cita con Misty. Ya tengo los boletos para el parque de diversiones, si tu ganas te los doy-

Misty se quedó simplemente sin habla. Bueno, con menos habla del que estaba teniendo en ese momento

-Hecho-

Lo había dicho sin dudar

Ash Ketchum había apostado una cita con ella. ¡Ash lo había hecho! ¡Estaba dispuesto a tener una cita con ella!

¿Por qué te emocionas tonta? ¡Mira si Ash gana y tienes que salir con él! ¡¿Que hay de Serena?!

-Hola Sirena- Decía Dawn, pasando una mano por sobre su mirada perdida- Ya tocó la campana y tus dos príncipes se fueron. Ni siquiera notaste cuando Rudy beso tu mano-

-¿Que Rudy hizo que cosa?- Miró a Dawn aterrada. Sentía que sus puntas florecidas iban a quedar aún peor- Dawn, estoy en el embrollo más grande de mi vida-

-Todas lo estamos Mist, todas- Dijo la peli azul, mirando pasar a Paul por la otra salida

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y salieron juntas de la cafetería.

* * *

 _-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-_

 _La castaña irradiaba emoción de sus ojos azules, mientras observaba con felicidad el PokeWatch blanco que había dentro de la caja color rojo con un lazo blanco._

 _Se encontraban en la fiesta de navidad que se realizaba en pueblo Paleta todos los años. La señora Ketchum se encargaba de cocinar aperitivos y bocadillos para todos, y desde la reserva del profesor Oak disfrutaban de los fuegos artificiales que se lanzaban desde Ciudad Verde, que podían ser observados desde allí_

 _-Drew La Rousse sabe lo que hace, ¿verdad?- Dijo el chico, a quien a penas podía vérsele la boca con su gigantesca bufanda negra- Deberías aprender de mí-_

 _May rio y rodó los ojos- Ya lo tenías que arruinar, ¿verdad?-_

 _Drew sonrió con ella. No podía ver bien su boca, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo por que cada vez que sonreía sus pómulos se elevaban lo justo y necesario y sus ojos brillaban de esa forma que solo ella podía apreciar_

 _Desde hacía varios días que sospechaba que algo extraño pasaba con su cuerpo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de Drew su corazón latía con rapidez. Cada vez que Drew le arrojaba una de sus tantas rosas, su corazón latía con rapidez. Cuando la molestaba. Cuando se enfrentaban en batallas._

 _Lo habpia discutido con Misty, Dawn y su mamá y las tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión: Estás enamorada de Drew, May. Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta, pero aún no es tarde_

 _-También te traje algo- May buscó en el bolsillo de su tapado un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel celeste. Se sonrojó un poco al acercárselo con sus ambas manos cubiertas en guantes blancos -Espero que esté bien. No es fácil comprarte un regalo-_

 _El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Seguramente no se esperaba un regalo por parte de May. May observaba con un ojo sin subir su cara desde donde estaba cómo el chico abría el paquete con sus manos enguantadas en negro. Tomó con delicadeza la escultura de cristal de un Absol que había dentro._

 _-Lo siento si está mal Drew yo... es que estuve mucho tiempo viendo que comprar, de veras, y ya sabes que no soy experta en compras como Dawn, asíque- Pero calló al sentir los guantes negros del peliverde levantar su cara de la dirección al suelo en la que se encontraba_

 _-Me gusta mucho May. Gracias, la conservaré- Dijo elegantemente el chico_

 _Otra vez, su corazón con fuerza. Y más si no dejaba de tocarle el rostro. Su sonrojo debía estar por derretir toda la nieve a su alrededor._

 _Que ganas le daban de abrazarlo. En sus cortos trece años de vida nunca había tenido impulsos de ese tipo. Cuando se decidió a tomar la caja en solo una de sus manos en vez de dos, y lanzarle los brazos al cuello, un sonoro Bum interrumpió su acción._

 _Sin embargo si logró acercarse unos centímetros a él, por lo que se quedaron viendo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales así de cerca_

 _-Feliz Navidad Drew- Se le escapó decir a May. Se sonrojó a más no poder_

 _-Feliz Navidad May-_

Y el recuerdo se disolvió en un eterno agujero negro, del que creía que nunca iba a salir.

No pudo evitar ahogar un suspiro en el momento que abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo. Los sentía hinchados y opacos. La luz filtraba por la ventana de la habitación y podía escuchar algunos susurros provenientes del pasillo, por lo que dedujo que ya serían mas de la una de la tarde.

Era el cuarto sueño consecutivo que tenía con recuerdos de Drew. Se sentó en su cama, flexionando las rodillas y apoyando sus codos allí, para rascarse los ojos y luego depositar su cabeza allí. No sentía la presencia de Vaporeon ni Espeon en la habitación, así que supuso que Dawn y Misty los habían llevado al refugio por la mañana temprano

Acarició sus brazos con rapidez. Aún tenía a Glaceon dentro, lo que le producía mucho frío. Tenía puesto la mini calza que había usado debajo del vestido y un top blanco que Dawn solía usar para dormir. Podía quedarse en la cama un par de horas, o días más, pero el rugido de su estómago no se lo permitía.

Pero no quería salir. No quería ir a la cafetería. No quería enfrentarlo. Ni siquiera enfrentarlo, no quería ni verlo a la cara. No podía soñar esos recuerdos tan bonitos para recordarlos como algo tan doloroso. Cruzaba sus dedos para que Misty y Dawn le escabulleran algo de comida a la habitación. Sentía su cara pegajosa por las lágrimas y el maquillaje, por lo que decidió lavarse la cara en el lavabo de la habitación.

Pero cuando tocó el colchón, que solía ser suave, con sus sabanas estampadas en Torchic, solo sintió frío, más frío del que ya tenía, y agua semiderretida bajo sus manos.

En el momento que abrió sus ojos como platos para visualizar mejor la cama, la vio llena de hielo y escarcha esparcidos por doquier.

¿En qué momento de la noche había usado sus poderes para aplicar tal desastre?

Se desesperó. Y podía sentir como Glaceon se desesperaba también. Cuando quiso romper la fusión, sentía como una barrera se lo impedía, como si hubiese una membrana dentro de su cuerpo que le impidiera salir al pokemón

-Glaceon que está... que está pasando-

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, no pudo sentir como el pokemón de hielo le daba a entender la respuesta que quería darle. Nunca eran palabras, pero mediante algún lenguaje tan extraño y misterioso como el hecho de que pueda fusionarse con un pokemón.

Y sus amigas llegaron cuando más lo necesitaba, ya que la puerta se abrió casi automáticamente cuando saltó de la cama

-¡May! Estás despierta. Que bueno- Dijo Misty. Traía en sus manos un envase de plástico con patatas fritas dentro. Cortesía de la señora Danna, al cocinera, seguramente

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Preguntó Dawn, al ver su rostro cubierto de desesperación

-Además de que no puedo romper la fusión con Glaceon... Miren mi cama- Dijo con voz algo ronca

Misty dejó el paquete de patatas fritas en el escritorio y fue directo a la cama marinera de May, la cual, junto con Dawn, encontró efectivamente semi congelada

-Pero May... como... como es que...- Titubeaba la peli azul

-No lo se... ¡no lo sé! ¡En serio que no recuerdo haber ordenado un ataque!- La castaña se tomaba sus hebras entre los dedos y se apoyaba contra la puerta rosa del armario

-Shh... tranquilízate- Le dijo Misty, tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarla- Cuanto más te alteres más frío tendrás-

-¡Pero no es por tener frío Misty! ¡congelé mi cama y no puedo separarme de Glaceon!- May volteó y abrió su parte verde del placard- Necesito ir al bosque. Necesito congelar un árbol, un ogro, lo que sea-

Comenzó a arrojar ropa hacia atrás hasta que se puso unos jeans azules, sus botas a cordones y una campera de nieve negra -Llamen a Paul. Necesitaremos fuego por si acaso- Dijo la castaña, cada vez más desesperada

Se detenía cada tanto para hacer un gesto de dolor y cerrar sus ojos por el frío que sentía

-Pero May... si no te tranquilizas solo...- Seguía Misty

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme no lo entiendes! ¡Necesito liberarme!- Le gritaba la castaña

-Misty escucha- Dijo Dawn, colocándose el blazer del uniforme -Ve al campo de agua, será la batalla de Rudy y Ash dentro de poco. Así no levantaremos sospechas. Yo iré a buscar a Paul, y a Gary si lo encuentro para que nos acompañen al bosque-

Misty dudó unos segundos, pero pudo ver la determinación en los ojos azules de su amiga y la desesperación en los azules de May -De acuerdo. Pero me llamas automáticamente si algo malo sucede-

-Por su puesto que sí-

May gimió del dolor- Vámonos de aquí. Necesito congelar el bosque entero-

Y las tres salieron de la habitación tomando dos de las tres tarjetas magnéticas

* * *

-¡Paul!- Gritaba tocando la puerta de la habitación 643 -¡Paul soy Dawn! ¡Ya se que estás aquí!-

Oyó pasos detrás de la puerta así que dejó de insistir.

-No podía faltar el fastidio del día- Dijo Paul, con la camisa arrugada y la corbata mal puesta. Observó a May y luego volvió a mirar a Dawn -¿Que necesitan de mí tan urgentemente?-

Gary apareció detrás de Paul, como para ver que estaban haciendo

-Perfecto, ambos están aquí- Exclamó Dawn, aplaudiendo con sus manos -Tenemos que ir al bosque con urgencia. Ya-

-Le estaba mostrando a Paul algo que puedo hacer con Umbreon. Y luego iríamos a ver la batalla de Ash- Dijo Gary, a lo que Paul señaló con su mano derecha para darle la razón

-Tu noviecito no está aquí de todas formas- Dijo Paul

La frase "¿Acaso estás celoso?" quedaría perfecta en esa situación

-No estoy para tonterías, par de tontos- Tanto Gary como Paul abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa, por el tono raramente visto en May que acababa de emplear -Necesitamos ir al bosque con urgencia y van a ir por las buenas o por las malas- May mostró dos trozos de hielo filosos flotando en sus manos, a lo que Gary y Dawn rápidamente se los hicieron ocultar, ya que la gente pasaba por los pasillos en el recreo antes de las clases de la tarde

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nos vamos- Dijo Paul con la mirada algo extrañada. Tomó su blazer de la silla de escritorio y se dirigieron al bosque.

El camino al bosque estaba repleto de miradas curiosas hacia ellos. Primero por la campera de May. Segundo por que la supuesta novia de Green Oak iba caminando por el campus con su primo y su mejor amigo como si nada, ah y sin contar con la supuesta enamorada de Paul. Pasaron por al lado de Brianna y Macey pero no se fijaron en sus caras. May podría congelárselas

Llegaron al bosque y dejaron a May en una zona apartada llena de árboles, aunque podían verla desde donde estaban. Claro que habían pasado por Flareon, Umbreon y Espeon, por si May se salía de control.

La castaña dirigía sus manos a todas partes sin cesar. Los árboles quedaban blancos al instante, y Paul se encargaba disimuladamente de derretirlos, creando un extraño ambiente de árboles congelados y vapor.

-¿Puedes decirme que le pasa a mi amada?- Le preguntó Paul a Dawn. Gary se encontraba sentado a unos muchos metros, cerca del refugio, mientras observaba el comportamiento de Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon y Sylveon

La peli azul frunció el ceño -No digas estupideces, sabes perfectamente que no es tu amada-

Paul rio -Eso no fue lo que me dijo Green. Hubiese besado a Brianna si el olor a plan de Hikari no hubiese aparecido en la situación-

-No se de qué estás hablando- Le salía muy bien hacerse la mal entendida, pero Paul no siempre caía. Que bien eso de saber mentir

-Lo sabes perfectamente- Paul se puso más serio, haciendo que Dawn lo mirara- No estoy para juegos, Dawn Hikari, o como sea que Kinomoto te llame- Era la primera vez que Paul decía su nombre- Dime por qué le dijiste a Green que a Balance le gusto, por que no te va a gustar que lo averigüe por mis propios medios-

Paul lanzó tres pequeñas flamas de un solo movimiento de brazo

-Bueno yo... es que bueno... no podías besar a Brianna porque ella a nosotras no nos agrada y... bueno ya sabes-

-No estoy para titubeos- Paul lanzó otras flamas y la miró a los ojos -¿Acaso te molestaba que yo bese a Brianna?-

-Yo... yo...- Que no te haga temblar Dawn. No, que no te haga titubear. Peor lo hacía de todas formas, no importaba cuantas veces se lo negara a sí misma.

 _Dolor. Esa imagen solo podía transmitirle dolor. Una fina línea roja caía de su cuello y una luz verde, parpadeante podía notarse al extremo de ella. La pelirroja sudaba mientras se retorcía en una especie de depósito con cajas que contenían, según parecía pokebolas._

Se tocó la cabeza y ahogó un suspiro en el momento que sintió la puntada en la cabeza. Se sintió debilitada, a diferencia de la última vez, y sintió como casi se cae al suelo. Pero Paul logró recogerla a tiempo

-Oye... Oye... Hikari- El chico la sostenía en sus brazos, pero Dawn no reaccionaba, solamente comenzó a respirar con rapidez y desesperación- Dawn, responde por favor-

-Misty...- Solo salió de sus labios

-¡Gary!- Gritó el peli morado. También llamó la atención de May -¡Hikari tuvo una visión! ¡Creo que es sobre Misty!-

Gary corrió hacia ellos, y ayudo a Paul a sentar a Dawn en el suelo, contra un árbol, usándolo de respaldo

-Misty...- Titubeó la chica -Misty está en peligro-

Gary y Paul se vieron ambos sorprendidos. May observaba la escena de lejos

-¿Estás segura Dawn?- Le preguntó Gary, poniendo una mano en su hombro -¿Ahora mismo?-

-No lo se- Dijo Dawn, cerrando sus ojos para calmarse- Estaba... estaba en un depósito... un depósito con cajas-

Los muchachos volvieron a mirarse extrañados.

-Llamaré a Ash- Dijo Gary- Misty fue a ver su batalla con Rudy, por lo que debería estar con él- Gary se levantó del suelo y se apartó un poco. May parecía mucho más calmada, y el hielo que se desprendía de ella era solo debajo de sus pies. Sin embargo, cuando quiso separase de Glaceon, no lo consiguió

-¡Demonios!- Grito la castaña, estirando ambos brazos con fuerza provocando que el hielo que salió de sus manos se impregnara en los árboles

Dawn recostó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, cerró sus ojos y se separó de Espeon. La fría brisa otoñal le provocaba más frío en el cuerpo del que ya tenía debido al sudor que recorría su cuerpo. Seguía teniendo la puntada en la cabeza, pero no tan fuerte como antes, por lo que el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo también se había reducido

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Oyó decir a ¿Paul?

¿Cómo es que una persona esté amenazándote para que le digas si te molesta que otra chica lo bese para cambiar a un estado de preocupación absoluta en menos de dos minutos?

-Si algo le pasa a Misty será... será mi culpa otra vez- Dijo Dawn, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos azules

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada- Le respondió Paul, poniendo una mano en su frente. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- ¡Gary! ¡Creo que tiene fiebre!-

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Ya se lo que puede pasar y sucede. A Drew lo persiguió esa cosa y May se lastimo. Ahora Misty va a ser lastimada... Y May no puede separarse de Glaceon por mi culpa- Dijo Dawn, con voz suave -Siempre será mi culpa-

Paul suavizó la mirada. Era tan extraño verlo de esa manera, pero tan placentero a la vez, que podía quedarse mirándolo todo el día

Temía que el chico le preguntara por May y Glaceon, pero el motivo estaba oculto en sus palabras. Sin embargo, el chico decidió no preguntarle.

-Una fastidiosa como tu no puede tener la culpa de cosas tan graves como esa-

Deberían molestarle sus palabras, pero la tranquilizaban de una forma que nadie podía conseguir. Su culpa se redujo un poco, y decidió cerrar los ojos otra vez. No sabía en que momento Gary se había acercado a ellos, pero ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados, creando algo con sus manos en el aire

-Tenemos que llevarla a su habitación- Dijo el castaño. Luego miró a May, quien estaba sentada de rodillas, con los ojos lagrimosos, y un césped congelado a su alrededor- A ambas-

Paul asintió con la cabeza. Le dio la espalda a Dawn y tiró de sus piernas para subirla a su espalda.

No importaba que tan cansada esté en ese momento. Ni que tan culposa se sintiese. Ni que tan sudada estuviese. Al tener contacto con el chico, con su espalda, con sus hombros, con sus manos, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, como nunca antes lo habían hecho latir.

Y se dio cuenta de que podía quedarse allí para siempre

Se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del frío, insensible y misterioso Paul Shinji

Justo lo que quería evitar a toda costa

* * *

-¡La batalla será de tres contra tres!- Gritaba Brock, desde las afueras del estadio, sentado en la silla que le correspondía al arbitro -¡El que gane dos de tres, se queda con la victoria!-

-Ya te vencí una vez, Rudy. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo- Decía Ash, sacando del bolsillo de su blazer una pequeña pokebola, para luego presionarla en el centro y que volviese a su tamaño clásico

Misty, Reggie, Tracey y Drew se encontraban allí, sentados en las gradas para el público. La pelirroja se encontraba en la punta, junto a Drew, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en su rostro

-Mira lo que provocas Misty. Que Ash quiera hacer brillar su ego por toda la escuela- Bromeó el peli verde, arremangándose la camisa hasta los codos

-Cállate- Dijo Misty frunciendo el ceño -¡Podemos detener ésta tontería cuando quieran!- Gritó hacia la piscina

-No mi amor- Dijo Rudy, haciendo que Misty cerrara los ojos de le vergüenza -Quiero demostrarte que te equivocaste hace cinco años en tu decisión-

Misty abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a lo que Drew la miró

-¿Que era eso que había pasado?- Se preguntó Tracey

-Nada importante de recordar- Dijo la pelirroja, ahogándose en sus manos

-Si, seguramente- Ironizó Drew- Por eso quiere hacerte cambiar de opinión-

-¿Puedes decirme que haces aquí tan feliz?- Le preguntó Misty -Deberías estar atendiendo a tu nueva novia, tiene un par de problemas mentales- Le dijo Misty, como buena amiga de May que era

-No voy a discutir contigo del asunto. No tienes nada que ver. Solo voy a decirte que a May le gusta Paul, y ella no tenía ninguna relación conmigo- Drew no la miró

Ash había elegido a su primer pokemón, Pikachu, como era de esperarse

-¿Ninguna relación contigo?- Preguntó retóricamente la pelirroja -¿Acaso te da la cara para decir eso? Drew, May está devastada. No puede separarse de Glaceon-

Drew abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia un punto fijo. A Misty le hubiese encantado saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero sabía que nunca lo descifraría

-Congeló la cama dormida- Habló de nuevo la pelirroja

-Lo siento Misty, no es problema mío- Soltó el peli verde- Si Leafeon y yo podemos ayudar en algo, díganmelo

Eso le había dolido hasta a ella, que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso por Drew

-Escuchame La Rousse. Estoy completamente segura de que sueltas tus palabras por puro orgullo- Se enojó Misty, girando casi todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a él- A May no le gusta Paul y lo sabes perfectamente- Drew cerró sus ojos, como con dolor, como si no le gustara oír eso- May me matará por interferir, pero te digo por experiencia que dejar el orgullo ante todo no trae buenos resultados-

Drew tardó en responder. Misty lo miraba con insistencia, girando la cabeza cada tanto para ver como iba el duelo, el cual tenía a Rudy a la cabeza con la primer batalla ganada. En la segunda ronda, Ash había elegido a Charizard, contra un Golem

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Soltó el peli verde

Aunque la pelirroja sentía que sus palabras habían sido en vano.

Ash había ganado la primer ronda, carbonizando a Golem y obligándolo a caer al agua. En la tercer ronda Ash no cambió de Pokemón y Rudy eligió a un tipo agua, Starmie, quien creyó que sería contrincante contra el dragón de fuego. Pero no fue así, ya que la velocidad y poder de Charizard superaban cualquier ataque de agua que la estrella intentara

Ash había ganado el duelo, y estaba festejando junto a Pikachu como un niño

-¡Te vencimos Trovita, te vencimos!- Canturreaba desde su puesto -¡Somos mejores que tu!-

-¿Lo ves Misty? No merece tu atención- Se dirigió el pelirrojo a Misty- Ni siquiera recuerda el premio principal del duelo-

Ash se detuvo en seco- ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Los boletos para el parque de diversiones!-

Rudy le arrojó a Ash un sobre hasta el otro lado de la piscina -Disfrútala Ash- Dijo el líder de gimnasio, dirigiéndose a la salida detrás de él- No la tendrás por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro-

Ash simplemente frunció el ceño como cuando tenía diez años. Brock y Tracey salían animados del estadio, y Drew los seguía un poco más atrás

-¿Vienes Ash? Ya comenzarán las clases de la tarde- Le dijo Brock

-Ahora los alcanzo, sigan sin mi- Respondió el azabache, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido salir del gimnasio con Tracey, Brock y Drew?

Ash se acercó a ella y la miró. Sin gesto alguno. Pikachu se encontraba saltando de flotador a flotador en la piscina. Misty le devolvió la mirada con las cejas alzadas, esperando a que diga algo

-Si no vas a decirme nada me marcho- Misty hizo ademán de irse, pero Ash la tomó del ante brazo

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre eso que te pasa- Dijo Ash

-Pensé que me preguntarías que día podía ir al parque de diversiones contigo- Cambió de tema la pelirroja

-No iré al parque de diversiones con alguien que no me dirige la palabra-

-Ya te lo dije Ash, son problemas que no tienen nada que ver contigo- Misty suspiró- Tengo que ir a prepararme para batalla teórica, tu también deberías hacerlo-

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que dejes de huir de mi- Ash cambió su semblante por uno entristecido. A Misty casi se le parte el corazón -¿Por qué sigues ignorándome de esta manera? Estoy cansado de sentir que necesito algo de ti y no poder hacerlo por que se cual va a ser tu respuesta. Quiero que me digas si realmente te hice algo-

-No Ash,... yo juro que tu no... tu no me hiciste nada. Solo estoy pensando algunas cosas-

-Rudy es eso que te tiene pensando, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, cambiando su tono por completo

Misty lo miró bien a los ojos y frunció el ceño- Por su puesto que no, ¿Por qué crees eso?-

-¿Por qué Rudy dijo que te arrepentirías de lo que pasó hace cinco años?- Soltó Ash de repente, sorprendiendo a Misty

-No respondes a mi pregunta con otra pregunta-

-¡Misty!- Pikachu se sobresaltó -¡Ya no quiero que me mientas!-

-¡Pero si nadie te está mintiendo!- Estiró su cuerpo para estar más a su altura, provocando que sus rostros se acerquen

-¡Me estás ocultando cosas que es lo mismo!- Ash se agachó un poco

-¡No tengo por qué contarte todas mis cosas!-

-¡Antes hablabas sin parar sobre todo lo que te pasaba! ¡Quiero que me digas si por ese tonto bailarín te estás alejando de mí!-

-¡¿No te das cuenta?!- Comenzó a gritar Misty, al borde de las lágrimas -¡¿De verdad no notas que es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Tan tonto ibas a ser, Ash?!-

Ash mostró su enojo como Misty no lo había visto nunca antes- ¡Estoy cansado de que me digan que soy tan tonto para no ver cosas contigo, para no ver cosas con Serena! ¡Quiero que me digas que demonios está pasando y si es por el tonto de Rudy que ya no quieres estar conmigo!-

A Misty se le pusieron los ojos brillantes. Pero no iba a llorar delante de él. No con el enojo que le estaba causando, realmente le enojaba que Ash no se diese cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor: Ash-Misty-Serena

-¡Ese tonto me invitó a vivir con él hace cinco años!- Ash se sorprendió, volviendo a ponerse derecho y abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡¿Y sabes que dije?!- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse -¡Le dije que no! ¡Para seguir viajando contigo, maldito tonto!-

-Misty...- Soltó Ash

-¡¿Y sabes que es lo peor?! ¡Que a pesar de que me reclamas que me ocurren cosas que no te cuento, de que olvidas que yo soy lo que está en juego en una batalla, tomaría la misma decisión otra vez!- Misty se alejó de él, y no resistió más y lloró

El celular de Ash sonó, indicando tres llamadas perdidas de Gary

-¡Piensa en eso para ver por qué todos dicen que eres un tonto!-

Y se marchó del lugar, segura de haber oído un sonido en el momento que pasó junto a los lokers en la entrada

* * *

 **~Hanna McCatter~**


	12. Responsabilidad de Dawn

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Tensión. Podía percibirse en el aire. Se podía notar lo incomodos que se sentían May y Drew, lo distraído que estaba Ash y lo mucho que esto irritaba a Misty y a su vez lo mucho que perjudicaba a Serena. Dawn se sentía nerviosa ante la presencia de Paul, quien se notaba enfadado por la torpeza de todos al aplicar sus poderes, excepto de May, quien parecía querer matar a alguien

Gary simplemente se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando la situación.

Hacían un ataque cada uno, luego dispersaban sus mentes, se ponían a reflexionar, Gary hablaba, y alguien volvía a intentar un ataque. Pero no estaban progresando en lo absuluto

-Haré un portal y los enviaré a todos a sus habitaciones, ¿quieren?- Sugirió Gary- No estamos progresando en lo absoluto aquí

Serena se arrojó de rodillas al suelo -No tengo ganas de nada-

-Tampoco yo- Dijo Drew, rompiendo la fusión con Leafeon

-Tienes razón Gary, nadie quiere hacer nada aquí, así que deberíamos regresar. Ya está anocheciendo y la última vez nos encontramos con una de esas cosas- Dijo Paul, acercándose al castaño

-Muy bien- El castaño cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus manos en círculos en sí mismas

-¡Alto!- Gritó Misty- Debemos practicar, y más aún si May no puede separarse de Glaceon- La pelirroja se puso firme- Practiquemos contra nuestro elemento contrario-

-¿A que te refieres?- Prguntó Dawn

-No es muy complicado- Explicó Drew- Yo debo enfrentarme a Paul, porque es fuerte contra la tierra. Paul debe enfrentarse Misty, Misty debe enfrentarse a Ash, Ash debe enfrentarse a Dawn, Dawn debe enfrentarse a Gary, Gary debería enfrentarse a Serena, Serena debería enfrentarse a Balance y Balance debería enfrentarse a mi- Se volvió a fusionar con su pokemón

(Lo armé por sentido común y para que todos sean fuertes o débiles contra alguien yo que se)

Balance. La había llamado Balance, sin remordimiento alguno.

Sintió más de ese frío en el pecho y congeló la tierra bajo sus pies sin intención

-Es un gran círculo- Acotó Gary- Muy bien, Drew y Paul van primero-

-¿Quien dijo que estábamos de acuerdo con la táctica de entrenamiento?- Dijo Ash

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo- Dijo May, muy enojada

Gary rugió. Aparentemente estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Dejen sus problemas personales de lado!- Se desquitó el castaño- ¡Comprendo todo lo que les está pasando pero esto en lo que estamos metidos es mucho más grande que sus dilemas adolescentes! ¡Ahora pónganse en posición!-

Todos miraban con los ojos abiertos bien grandes a Gary. Aparentemente podía ser un chico bastante maduro si se lo proponía

Se colocaron en posición, y la primera en defenderse era May de Drew. Verlo ahí parado, con su uniforme inmaculado, tan indiferente a sus sentimientos, le provocaba una rabia interna indescriptible. Se preparó para lanzarle unas simples cantidades de nieve, pero accidentalmente acumuló más frío en sus manos de lo que quería

Drew abrió sus ojos como platos y de un movimiento ligero del suelo al aire, levanto una parte de la tierra delante de él, provocando que la nieve rebotase con ésta tierra.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- Le gritó Drew

¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a hablarle?!

Sin darle explicación alguna, con cara de loca maniática, le lanzó hielo (aunque su intención era lanzarle nieve). Drew volvió a defenderse de la misma forma, pero el hielo no se había disparado en una única dirección. Paul logró derretir el hielo a tiempo, Serena lo esquivó de un salto al cielo y Gary lo desvió con una bola oscura. Pero Misty había lanzado agua al hielo en vano, provocando que éste le congelara el hombro

La castaña se tapó la boca con sus manos congeladas y ahogó un suspiro

-Misty...-

La pelirroja se encontraba en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras se sostenía el hombro helado.

Dawn y Serena se acercaron a asistirla. Ash miraba desde afuera con una mirada de preocupación, pero parecía que no se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente.

-¡Paul!- Gritó Dawn, olvidando que el chico ahora podía dar vuelta su mundo por completo -¡Descongélale el hombro a Misty-

El pelimorado se acercó a la escena -Podría sobrepasarme- Advirtió- Nunca descongele a un humano-

-Yo creo que... creo que se que hacer con respecto a eso- Titubeó Serena

Dawn la miró con extrañamiento, pero confió en ella. May se encontraba petrificada, mirando sus manos, cada vez más blancas. Había lastimado a Misty por su poco autocontrol. Intentó romper la fusión otra vez, pero se vio impedida

Paul sostuvo unas pequeñas flamas en sus manos, y con concentración en su rostro comenzó a derretir el hielo, que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en agua.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de dolor, pero el hielo aún no se derretía del todo

-Resiste un momento Misty- Susurró Serena- Estarás bien te lo prometo-

En el momento que la pelirroja gimió, Ash dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Paul se detuvo. La camisa de la chica estaba mascullada y su piel se veía enrojecida a causa del calor. La estrella pokemón observó las caras de preocupación de todos, y juntó los bordes de sus manos, cerrando los ojos con concentración. Las manos de Serena comenzaron a emitir una luz rosada, mientras que la piel de Misty se renovaba por completo

-Serena me...- Comenzó Misty- Me curaste-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntó Dawn, ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie

A todo esto, May seguía observando la escena de lejos

-Me corté con una cuchilla abriendo un regalo por mi cumpleaños- Explicó la chica, poniéndose de pie y alisando su falda entablonada- Y cuando me fusioné con Sylveon la herida desapareció en segundos. Así descubrí que tengo el poder de curar heridas superficiales-

-Eso es muy útil, Serena- Dijo Gary- Así como yo aprendí a hacer portales de transporte, lo cual haré justo ahora para que Misty se cambie el uniforme y todos nosotros nos calmemos- Hizo énfasis en May cuando la miró

El castaño movió sus manos en un movimiento circular e hizo aparecer un portal negro en el aire. Si se miraba detenidamente a través de el, podía verse la parte trasera del edifico de deportes, lugar generalmente inhabitado.

-Nadie va a verlos porque aparecen solo en la sombra. Hasta que no salgan de ahí nadie los va a ver- Dijo Gary

Todos se acercaron con precaución al disco negro que flotaba en el aire. Gary le había dado su blazer a Misty, cosa que a Ash no le gustó demasiado y a Serena el último hecho tampoco.

-Misty yo...- Titubeó May, quien no se había movido de su sitio desde el incidente

-May, no estoy enojada contigo- Exclamó la pelirroja, quien estaba a medio atravesar el portal- Atraviesa el portal. Necesitas calmarte para hallar una solución a ésto-

Misty terminó de atravesar el portal y Gary le hizo señas con la cabeza a May

-Yo caminaré Gary, está bien- Le dijo la castaña

-Como quieras- Exclamó el castaño, liberándose de Umbreon, para que éste se dirigiera al refugio (no muy lejos de allí) junto al resto de las evoluciones, quienes fueron allí posteriormente sus entrenadores rompieran la fusión con ellos

Una vez se aseguró que Gary desapareció, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas

Y comenzó a llorar

Y llorar

-Glaceon...- Dijo como pudo, secándose las manos con las mangas de su campera de invierno- Ya no... Ya no puedo controlarlo más- Gritó un sollozo- Podríamos haber herido peor a Misty... Misty mi mejor amiga...

Podía sentir a Glaceon en un intento de consuelo, pero a la vez el frío de su cuerpo aumentaba, comenzaba en su pecho y se iba expandiendo a sus extremidades

-Y Drew él... Él me odia Glaceon-

El suelo debajo de ella se congeló aún más, expandiendo el área congelada hasta la base de varios árboles. La castaña abrió sus orbes azules ante el efecto provocado por su poco auto control, y a pesar del frío que tenía y lo débil que se sentía, se puso de pie.

Automáticamente sintió como le fallaban los pies, y volvía a caer en el suelo congelado. Ahogó un gemido y míró sus manos

Blancas como la misma nieve. Y cada vez sentía más inmovilidad en ellas

-Glaceon...- Buscaba respuesta de su pokemón en su interior, pero solo encontraba sufrimiento- Glaceon estoy...-

Si, se estaba congelando. Iba a morir congelada y ya lo tenía asumido.

Apretó sus ojos para dejar salir mas lágrimas heladas.

-Glaceon voy a morir- Dijo sin titubear, pero con la voz entre cortada

Drew. Misty. Hielo. Frío. Débil. Dolor

Ningún concepto positivo aparecía en su mente. Drew y Misty solían serlo, pero uno la lastimaba demasiado y la otra había sido herida por ella. Y no quería quedarse sentada a ver quien sería el siguiente.

Más lágrimas caían por su rostro a medida que el suelo seguía tiñéndose de blanco.

-No quiero... no quiero herir a nadie más- Dijo en voz alta. Su pokemón seguía transmitiéndole sufrimiento

Se arrastró a un árbol para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie

No lastimaría a nadie más. Huiría esa misma noche y hallaría un lugar seguro para acabar con su vida congelada

* * *

-¡Hoenn la victoria tendrá y nadie le podrá ganar!- Cantaban y bailaban al unísono las porristas, mientras los jugadores de vóley remataban, defendían y festejaban cada punto. El equipo de porristas de Ciudad Júbilo tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero eran opacadas por las porristas de Hoenn, más jóvenes y con uniformes horriblemente combinados

Dawn y Serena se encontraban detrás de Brianna, la capitana, a quien ambas chicas deseaban patearle el trasero de una buena patada. Dawn siempre la odio por el hecho de existir, y Serena comenzaba a hacerlo. Desde su fiesta de quince, donde la rubia les había revelado a sus compañeras de habitación su verdadera relación con las dos coordinadoras y con Misty, Brianna y Macey no habían dejado de hacerle la vida imposible.

La parte que más la enfadaba era cuando decían que Miette se merecía el título de Reina mucho más que ella, por eso es que ésta era la Princesa. Y no la reina.

Recordar éstos comentarios hacía que sus pasos se atrasaran o adelantaran y rompieran la armonía de la coreografía. Dawn la miró para que se calmara.

-Lo siento- Le dijo a la peli azul, para que le leyera los labios- Es que simplemente me surgen instintos asesinos que nunca había tenido-

-Bienvenida al club- Le contestó Dawn, en el momento que se preparaban para hacer una pirueta en la que Serena daba un gran giro en el aire. Claro que había sido seleccionada por la honorable capitana cuando aún no sabia ni conocía sus relaciones del todo

El silbato interrumpió la movida en el momento que el capitán del equipo del tecnológico de Hoenn, Paul Shinji, pidió un tiempo fuera. Dawn prestó suma atención y se preocupó al notar que el tiempo fuera no era para practicar tácticas de equipo, sino que por una herida

Paul se quitó la venda que venía usando todo el partido en la muñeca izquierda (lugar donde una pequeña flama reposaba tatuada en su morena piel). Se veía sumamente hinchada, cosa que hasta las porristas pudieron notar desde su posición

-Green no estoy jugando bien- Escuchó Dawn que el chico decía- Es preferible que salga-

-No te preocupes Paul- Respondió el Oak- ¡Tracey! ¡Necesito que te posiciones en armador!- Le gritó al morocho con la vincha en su cabeza, quien tomó valor y se posicionó en uno de los lugares más difíciles de llevar a cabo en ese deporte

Dawn pudo ver como el chico tomaba su bolso y salía del estadio, bebiendo agua de una botella. Por dios, nadie puede verse tan bien bebiendo de una botella.

-Serena cúbreme- Le dijo a la rubia, dejando sus porras en la banca para salir de la cancha

El chico se encontraba camino a la puerta del edificio, que luego los conduciría hasta el edificio de aulas y más tarde al campus. Se detuvo en seco de repente, haciendo que Dawn, que lo estaba siguiendo, se detenga también

-¿Que demonios quieres ahora?- Soltó el chico, sin darse la vuelta

Dawn comenzó a jugar con la punta de su coleta alta- Bueno yo... yo solo quería-

El corazón de alguien no puede latir de esa manera, ¿verdad?

-Deja de tontear conmigo- Paul se dio vuelta al fin, y Dawn lo vio mas serio de lo que lo había visto jamás

-Ya me dijiste eso y no se a que te refieres- Respondió Dawn, yendo, como siempre, en contra de su nerviosismo

-Me sigues a todas partes. Sales con Green para producirme celos. Mandas al frente a tu amiga para que no bese a Brianna. Me mientes todo el tiempo. ¿Necesitas más?- Soltó el chico

-¿Ah si?- Se enfadó la peli azul- ¿Qué hay de ti entonces? Llamándome fastidiosa todo el tiempo, preocupándote por mi como si te importara, molestándome cuando tienes la oportunidad, ¡Dirigiéndome la palabra cuando no se la diriges a ninguna chica en toda la escuela! ¡Tu también estás tonteando conmigo!-

Respiró con fuerza después de haber lanzado todos esos comentarios a la velocidad de la luz

Paul sonrió de lado- ¿Tan fácil te ilusionas?-

-¿Eh?- Soltó Dawn

-¿Te llamo fastidiosa un par de veces y ya estás enamorada de mi? No entiendo por qué Green dijo que eras tan difícil-

Dawn sintió como cada uno de los colores existentes en éste mundo le subían a la cara

-¿Q-qué que te hace pensar esa tontería?- Exclamó caminando hacia atrás, sin poder mentir, y con intenciones de volver con Serena

-Que titubeas- Le respondió Paul, acercándose a ella. Cada un paso que Dawn daba, él avanzaba dos- Y que tienes la intención de volver con las porristas pero no lograrás hacerlo-

-¿Y por- por qué no?- Volvió a titubear

-Porque no te dejaré-

En un rápido movimiento, Dawn terminó acorralada contra la pared junto a la puerta del estadio, por el brazo derecho (el sano) de Paul

-Lo preguntaré solo una vez- Le dijo el chico, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados mientras bajaba la cabeza para colocarla a su altura

Dawn apretó la mandíbula para demostrar fuerza. A pesar de estar transpirado y herido su perfume varonil llegaba a su nariz como el aire para respirar. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto con las partículas de olor, pero volvió a abrirlos para intentar escapar por el lado izquierdo.

Pero Paul se lo impidió, colocando su muñeca izquierda en la pared con un gesto de dolor. Antes de que Dawn pudiese preocuparse, el chico continuó con su oración

-¿Estás enamorada de mi?-

-No- Contestó rápidamente, mirándolo a los ojos y evitando su boca

-¿Te gusto?-

-No-

-No te importará si te beso entonces, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el chico, acercando su rostro al de ella con velocidad

-No quiero que mi primer beso sea contigo- Le dijo, manteniéndose fuerte, sin dudar ni titubear -Déjame salir ahora- Intentó volver a salir por el lado derecho, para no seguir lastimándolo, pero hizo aún más fuerza con su brazo de voleibolista.

-No vas a irte a ninguna parte hasta que me respondas con la verdad-

-Ya te dije todas las verdades a las que consultaste-

-No estás diciéndome la verdad-

Dawn lo miró con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo que no se sentía intimidada en lo más mínimo por el peli violeta frente a él- Parece que te importo muy poco, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te importa tanto si una fastidiosa como yo está enamorada de ti o no?-

Paul sonrió de lado otra vez- Por qué todo lo que haces para tontear conmigo me fastidia-

-No lo suficiente como para que dejes de ignorarme- Dawn acercó más su rostro al de él

-Ya comienzas de nuevo ¿lo ves? Estás completamente enamorada de mí. No harías eso con tu cara si no lo estuvieses-

-¿De qué cosa con mi cara estás hablando?- Preguntó sin alejarse de él, ya que parecería que le tenía miedo

-Algo que me tienta a hacer esto-

La tomó por sorpresa, pero, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser que tu primer beso sea con Paul Shinji?

Oh si, muy malo. Terminaría como su madre, enamorada del mismo hombre que le fue infiel hace trece años, o peor.

Pero cuando creyó que encontraría la suavidad de sus labios y más partículas de olor en su cuerpo, sintió su cálido aliento en la oreja.

-Bajé el brazo izquierdo hace quince minutos y no te diste cuenta por lo concentrada que estabas en mi rostro. Intenté besarte y te quedaste quieta como una estatua. Si no estás enamorada de mí, no harías nada de eso-

Dawn intentó empujarlo, quería golpearlo de hecho por la frustración que sentía. Pero el chico era más fuerte que ella, y tenía su brazo derecho contra la pared

-Aléjate de mí- Le dijo por último, antes de voltear y seguir el camino que estaba dispuesto a seguir en un principio

La peli azul se quedo respirando con rapidez contra la pared, mientras se arrastraba por ella hasta encontrar el suelo, donde se sentó hasta que el pitido del silbato la sacó de sus pensamientos

Sin embargo, su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez

* * *

Se levantó agitada de su cama después de haber tenido un largo y en su momento, hermoso, sueño con quien por desgracia ocupaba cada parte de sus pensamientos.

Como era de esperarse, la cama volvía a estar empapada, pero ésta vez las sábanas también se encontraban frías. Abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa al ver lo que había causado.

-Glaceon por favor- Dijo con una voz débil, cerrando los ojos para dejar salir a su pokemón. Pero cada día le parecía más imposible. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir lo que el pokemón quisiese decirle o hacerle sentir

Se quitó de la cabeza el pañuelo que solía tener agua caliente. Ahora no era más que una lámina de tela congelada. Se miró las manos: completamente blancas y con menos movilidad, al igual que sus rodillas y tobillos.

Sentía mucha incomodidad a causa de toda la ropa que tenía encima, pero Misty lo había visto necesario y consideraba que así se congelaría más despacio.

Que tontería. La pelirroja no tenía idea de que iba a morir.

Al pensar en eso, se apresuró a levantarse de la cama. Claro que se asustó al notar que el suelo bajo ella se congelaba, pero bueno, Misty y Dawn entenderían que no podía permanecer todo el día en cama.

Abrió su placard, congelando la manija mientras lo hacía. Intentó manosear la ropa lo menos que pudo, para que así no sea evidente que estuvo revisando allí. No miró lo que había en su pila de invierno, acomodada amablemente por Misty, y la tiró toda dentro de la mochila que había recogido de debajo de la cama de Dawn posteriormente

No quería lastimar a nadie más. Iba a huír.

La puerta se abrió de repente, obligando a la castaña a tirar la mochila dentro del placard

-¿May?- Preguntó Misty, ingresando en la habitación junto a Serena- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Por qué bajaste de la cama May?- Preguntó la estrella pokemón

-Es que yo... iba a ir a bañarme- Inventó rápidamente

-¿A bañarte?- Repitió Serena

-¿Y dejar un rastro de hielo mientras caminas?- Dijo Misty, ya sospechando que algo raro ocurría allí

-Iba a esperar a que todos se despejen por el partido de futbol- Mintió la castaña otra vez

-Mmm- Dijo Misty, mirándola con extrañeza

-Nosotras íbamos a ir para allá ahora- Dijo Serena- Pero Misty quería venir a ver como estabas-

-Estoy muy bien- Dijo rápidamente May

-Si claro- Ironizó Misty- No quiero que te muevas de ésta habitación, ¿oíste?-

-Si señora jefa- Le respondió con algo de risa, pero con voz débil

-Recuerda que Serena y yo iremos hoy por la noche al cumpleaños de Violeta-

-¿Eh?- Le preguntó sorprendida la castaña- ¿A Kanto? ¡Tendrían que estar saliendo!-

-La princesa de Kalos y futura reina está aquí- Respondió Misty, haciendo que Serena se rasque la cabeza avergonzada

-Ya entendí- Dijo May

-Dawn se quedará contigo- Volvió a decir Misty- NO vas a moverte de éste habitación-

-¡Ya lárgate Misty!- Le gritó la castaña, provocando una risa en Serena, quien ya había comenzado a abrir la puerta

-Adiocito- Dijo la rubia, cerrando la puerta tras ella

Misty esperó a que Serena cerrara la puerta para comenzar a caminar a su lado. Por algún motivo la ahijada de su hermana no parecía estar enojada con ella ni tampoco resentida, al contrario, había sido ella quien la fue a buscar a la biblioteca después de que terminara con su turno de porrista en la cancha de vóley. No se sentía incomoda ni nada por el estilo, nunca se había sentido así con Serena, pero había algo que le pinchaba y le urgía saber que era. Como si hubiese estado mal que hablara con Ash y tuviese que darle una explicación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó la rubia, aún con su uniforme de porrista. Dawn no toleraba ni dos minutos sin bañarse. Aparentemente, aunque Serena era una estrella famosa era mucho menos exigente con el cuidado personal (exceptuando la ropa, claro) que su amiga peli azul. -Pareces pensativa-

-Es solo May, Ser, tranquila- Respondió Misty, con miedo a afrontar el tema. ¿Por qué le hablaba tan bien si había notado como la chica los había visto con sus dos ojos celestes?

-¿Crees que vaya a poder separarse de Glaceon?-

-No lo se. Tendremos que viajar a Unova a encontrar a esa gente si no lo logra- Misty miró al suelo, realmente preocupada por May ésta vez- Se está congelando-

Serena se notó algo sorprendida, aunque Misty estaba segura de que escuchó algo que ya sabía, pero que la shokeaba saberlo -¿Ella va a ...?-

-No lo creo- Respondió la pelirroja antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta -¿Crees que sea seguro irnos? Al cumpleaños de Violeta, digo-

-Si Misty, dudo que suceda algo malo justo hoy- Le respondió Serena- Además venimos con una buena racha. No vemos a esos monstruos desde hace mucho, ¿Verdad?-

Misty rio ante el comentario- Si, es cierto-

-Ni tampoco descubrieron el refugio ni Kinomoto nos llamó...-

-Muy bien, deja de mencionarlo o te volverás como Dawn con el "no hay de que preocuparse"-

-Si señor Kinomoto- Escucharon una voz por el corredor. Era Jules Kellson, el preceptor- Ya están encargadas-

-¡Serena es Jules!- Le dijo Misty a su amiga- ¡Está hablando con Kinomoto!-

-Shh- Chistó la rubia, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca.

Pero para cuando quiso mirarla a la cara había desaparecido, sin embargo sentía firmemente el amarre a su muñeca

-¿Serena?- Preguntó en voz baja- ¿Quisieras...?-

-¡Shh!- Volvió a decir la rubia -¡Ahora te lo explicaré!-

-Si señor, a las afueras del tecnológico también... Tranquilo señor Kinomoto. Confíe en mí- Jules pasó a su lado y no se percató de su presencia- No volverán a escapar, señor. Ningún Hellken informó a cerca de ellos en las noches de todas formas, señor- El peli celeste seguía asintiendo- Claro señor- Y desapareció del pasillo

Cuando Serena estuvo segura de que Jules había desaparecido de los pasillos, soltó la muñeca de Misty, dejando que la pelirroja viese su rostro de nuevo

-¿Que demonios...?- Comenzó la pelirroja, que se encontraba consternada por el hecho de que Serena acababa de hacerlas invisibles y la conversación de Jules con el director

-Sylveon se apareció en mi habitación antes de que te fuese a buscar a la biblioteca y sentía que quería mostrarme algo. En el momento que nos fusionamos me miré en el espejo y tanto yo como mi ropa éramos completamente invisibles- Explicó la rubia -Ahora debemos contarles a todos lo que oímos-

-¡Eso es genial Serena! ¡Puedes curar, volar y hacerte invisible!- Exclamó Misty sorprendida- Y sobre lo otro... bueno creo que deberíamos esperar a que May se recupere. Ya sabes, para no aumentar la carga de sus pensamientos, si es que piensa en eso-

Serena lo pensó unos segundos- Está bien- Suspiró- Deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos tanto y comenzar a pensar que voy a ponerte hoy para el cumpleaños de Violeta-

-Dijiste dejar de preocuparnos. Que hables de mí como si fuese un bebe para vestir me preocupa bastante, sabes?-

La rubia rio- Si Dawn no te pone las manos encima, yo lo haré-

Y sin importar el tener a Ash en común y lo muy preocupadas que estaba la una sobre la otra acerca del asunto, se dirigieron abrazadas al campo de futbol

* * *

-Si dejaras de llamar te lo agradecería mucho, créeme- Decía Dawn al teléfono, mientras lo sostenía entre su hombro y su cara ya que sus manos se encontraban limpiando sus pokebolas

 _-Estoy preocupada por May, es todo-_ Respondió Misty al teléfono

-Todo el mundo debe dejar de tener presentimientos, de veras- Dejó la última pokebola en el escritorio y tomó su celular con la mano- ¿No ven que la tercer ojo aquí soy yo?-

Recordó su visión, en la que Misty se encontraba recibiendo espasmos con esa luz verde en el cuello. Su mirada se entristeció. No le había contado nada a la pelirroja, pero temía que del cumpleaños de Violeta las cosas pasen a ser un caos y Misty termine de esa forma

 _-¿Dawn? ¿Estás ahí?-_

La chica dio un pequeño brinco y se cambió el teléfono de oreja- S-si claro Mist. Todo en orden-

 _-De acuerdo. Llama si sucede algo por favor-_

-Si mamá, adiós- Le dijo en broma, tocando la pantalla de su celular para apagarlo

Eran las 11.30 de la noche, y Dawn había acordado con Misty el intentar quedarse despierta lo más posible, ya que tenía la leve sospecha de que May intentaría salir de la habitación. Ya comenzaba a sentir los primeros síntomas del sueño por que no podía abrir sus ojos con la facilidad de siempre. En unas dos semanas se aproximaban las vacaciones de invierno, por lo que los exámenes comenzaban a hacerse ver y podía olerse el baile de invierno también.

Cosa que era de mucha preocupación para algunas chicas.

No para Misty, quien iba feliz a los bailes por que asumía que Ash no la invitaría, y que cualquier chico lindo y educado podría sacarla a bailar pero no sobrepasarse, ni invitarla, porque era demasiado agresiva.

No para May, quien no disfrutaba bailar en lo absoluto y en el caso de que lo intentara tropezara con todo, aunque en los últimos dos bailes Drew la había invitado a bailar justo antes de las once, hora hasta la cual los de primero, segundo y tercero tenían permitido permanecer en el salón de baile.

No para Serena, quien era bonita y era una estrella famosa, y bailarina también, por lo que no tenía problemas con sus pasos de baile; claro que también había asumido que Ash no la invitaría, y que el azabache solo asistiría al evento para ver los espectáculos Pokemón que preparan los coordinadores de sexto año.

Pero sí para ella, quien había reaccionado que estaba enamorada del chico más frio y poco romántico de la escuela y quien era el único que no la invitaría al baile. Le emocionaba tanto el tener que prepararse, ponerse bonita y pensar en las expectativas que éste le produciría, para luego decepcionarse por que no la pasó como realmente quiso

Por que ir al baile con Green nunca tuvo demasiado sentido para ella. Pero era el más guapo de todos. Y no era su amigo. Ir al baile con un amigo... bueno en el equipo de porristas eras una despechada a quien nadie invitó o estás enamorada de tu amigo.

-Pip- Se acercó Piplup, con su teléfono en las manitas, acercándoselo mientras vibraba, para que May no se despertara

-Oh- Exclamó- Gracias Piplup, no lo había notado- Lo tomó y vio el nombre de Gary en la pantalla. Se había olvidado por completo de otra cosa que debía hacer, pero ahora todo volvía a su cabeza- Hola Gary, ¿Qué hay?-

 _-¿Qué hay? Estoy haciendo guardia en la habitación de Paul desde hace quince minutos más de lo que debía. ¿A que hora pretendes aparecer?-_ Le dijo el castaño, aparentemente enojado

Dawn suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su mano- ¿Es necesario hacer esa tonta guardia? Solo tiene la mano lastimada, no van a aprovecharse de él-

Dawn y Gary habían acordado hacer guardia en la habitación de Paul por ordenes de Misty. Habían quedado en hacer dos horas cada uno, aprovechando que Green entrenaba hasta tarde con Leo, un chico de 4to B, y no regresaría hasta las tres de la mañana, donde las cosas ya serían un poco más seguras. Sin embargo, Dawn quería evitar esta guardia a toda costa, por qué temía que el peli morado estuviese despierto y tuviese que revivir la vergüenza

 _-Tu deberás enfrentarte a la jefa Waterflower después. A ella y a su manía de proteger incluso al inexpresivo de Paul... Auch... Lo siento...-_ Exclamó Gary, seguramente Paul hizo un gesto de golpe hacia él

La peli azul resopló para sus adentros- Está bien. Iré. Pero asegúrate de que esté dormido-

 _-Si claro Dawn. Paul es un pequeño bebe muy fácil de dormir. Ven aquí y yo ya salgo para tu habitación-_

-Misty me dijo que me quedara despierta hasta las tres por May- Le dijo Dawn, echando una mirada a la cama de la castaña- Ya está dormida de todas formas-

 _-Eh si...-_ Gary bostezo- _Lo intentaré. Voy para allá-_

-Adiós-

Ambos chicos cortaron la comunicación telefónica al mismo tiempo. Dawn tomó su libro de biología pokemón para "estudiar" mientras "cuidaba" de Paul. Salió de la habitación y tomó la tarjeta magnética.

Iba a ser una noche atareada.

* * *

Se despertó bruscamente. Había estado observando a Paul por al menos una hora al notar que su tranquila respiración al dormir era mucho más interesante que la biología pokemón. Se levantó con rapidez del suelo, donde se había quedado dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Paul. Sin embargo, sus intentos por que Paul no notase que se había dormido cerca suyo eran en vano, ya que el chico ya se encontraba sentado sobre su cama.

-Gary se está encargando de que no te duermas como no debías hacerlo- Le dijo Paul

Dawn gruñó y apretó los labios para no responderle. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla de su celular para hablarle a Gary- Hola Gary, ¿Qué pasó? Espero que sea importante aún no es tu...-

 _-May se fue-_

* * *

 ** _Holas a todos los que leen éste fic! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y esperen con ansias el próximo._**

 ** _~Hannah McCatter~_**


	13. POV Ellos

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Dawn se quedó con los ojos abiertos, plasmados en un punto fijo. Paul se alertó y se sentó a su lado. Sus intenciones de molestarla surgidas hace tan solo unos segundos habían desaparecido al ver la desesperación en el rostro de la coordinadora

-¡¿Cómo que se fue Gary?! ¡Déjate de bromas!- Dawn se puso de pie, provocando que su pantalón con Piplups se estirara hasta el suelo, haciéndola parecer más pequeña. Paul notó ese gesto y sin expresar en su rostro que le había causado un leve movimiento dentro de su pecho, se puso de pie con ella

Lo importante ahora era que Balance había salido de la habitación. Una tonta decisión. ¿Cómo explicarían la aparición de agua por todo el pasillo, provocada por su hielo? ¿Y que necesidad de causar tantas molestas a esa hora de la noche, sin Waterflower, Ketchum y Gabena allí, para que tengan que ir a buscarla?

Creía que Hikari era fastidiosa por su molesta manía de gritar y llamar la atención queriendo o sin querer constantemente, y manera de presumir. Y claro que era bonita, por más fastidiosa que sea. Y olía muy bien, lo había comprobado hacía unas horas. Ah, y sus labios parecían tan suaves.

Pero debía alejarse de ella y ella de él. Por que era lo más conveniente para todos

-¡Paul debemos ir a buscar a May!- Gritaba la chica, con los ojos brillantes. Interrumpió sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de que había cortado la comunicación con Gary- No mejor...- Podía notarse la desesperación en su rostro. Dawn miró la muñeca de Paul- Tu quédate aquí, estás herido. Regreso en cuanto la traiga de vuelta- La chica salió por la puerta, antes de que Paul pueda detenerla, por lo tanto la siguió tomando la tarjeta magnética de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta

Corrieron por los pasillos iluminados por sus propias luces, pero era el único rastro de energía que se presentaba. Todo era silencio absoluto más que la peli azul con sus pantuflas y el chico con los primeros sneakers que había encontrado bajo su cama

-¡¿Qué no te dije que te quedaras?!- Gritó la chica con la voz quebrada -¡Demonios, Misty me va a matar y esos ogros horribles pueden atrapar a May! ¡Está muy débil! ¡Demonios!- Interrumpió antes de que el peli morado pudiese responder

-No grites o despertaras a toda la escuela- Dijo Paul, fingiendo calma- No sigo tus órdenes y aún puedo usar fuego con la mano derecha. Tu no eres fuerte contra el hielo-

Dawn solo gruñó demostrando con la voz aún quebrada que estaba llorando. ¿Por que se despertaban instintos de protección que nunca antes había sentido, siquiera por sus pokemón?

Llegaron al bosque después de atravesar el campus y la entrada mal cerrada de éste, como siempre. La diferencia de iluminación era muy notoria, y debido a que tenían los ojos acostumbrados a la luz de los pasillos, ver en la oscuridad no les era cosa fácil

-Paul llama a Flareon- Dijo Dawn

-No se si estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para...-

-¡Solo inténtalo- Interrumpió la chica desesperada. Paul sintió que se detuvo debido a sus pasos- Llamaré a Gary, necesito que nos ayude-

Paul no hizo comentario omiso, y comenzó a moverse en todas las direcciones tratando de acercarse lo más posible al refugio (que no sabía donde estaba) sin alejarse de Dawn

-¡¿Cómo que fuiste a buscar a Ash, Misty y Serena?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿No recuerdas mi visión?! ¡Gary necesito que vengas en éste instante!- Dawn gritaba desesperadamente, como Paul solo escuchó gritar a una persona en su vida, pero que no era lo que más le agradaba recordar

-¡Me colgó! ¡Demonios!- Dawn se arrojó al piso. Paul pudo verlo ya que su visión se había acostumbrado un poco más a la oscuridad, y ver su silueta en el suelo se lo confirmó -¡May!- Comenzó a gritar -¡May necesito que vengas aquí!-

-¡Atraerás a esas cosas! ¡Cállate!- Le decía Paul algo exaltado por su poca calma

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a el a grandes zancadas- ¡Mi mejor amiga está muriendo congelada! ¡Era mi responsabilidad cuidarla y ahora no está! ¡Y lo peor, es que Misty apareció sufriendo en esa visión! ¡¿Cómo demonios me pides que...?-

Era demasiado. Si, tenía que alejarla de él. Su padre ya se deshizo de todo lo que era importante para él, pronto lo haría con su madre. Sí, era peligroso. Sí, corría peligro. Y claro que estaba Green en el medio. Pero verla tan débil, tan desesperada, tal alterada, tan preocupada por algo que no sea su cabello, hizo inevitable sus ganas de abrazarla que venía conteniendo desde que la tuvo tan cerca ese mismo día

¿Desde cuando te volviste tan blando Paul?

-Suéltame- Le dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre. Paul sentía su camiseta mojada debido a sus lágrimas y sus pequeños puños ejerciendo fuerza contra su pecho. La sentía tan pequeña- No es tiempo de que tontees conmigo. ¡Suéltame!- Gritó, ejerciendo más fuerza inútilmente

-No hasta que te calmes y te pongas a pensar con claridad en un plan. No tiene ningún tipo de sentido que empieces a gritar por ahí- Le dijo ejerciendo fuerza. Podía oler su cabello desde donde estaba

-¡Suéltame!-

-Balance no quiere que la encontremos, ¿no lo ves? Tendremos que encontrarla nosotros y sin Espeon y Flareon es peligroso- La chica parecía ceder poco a poco- A Waterflower no le pasará nada, estará con Ketchum y Gabena- Le aseguró, aunque ni él estaba realmente seguro

Hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que Paul sintió que la chica aflojaba su agarre. Pero no sacó sus brazos de su alrededor, porque la peli azul comenzó a sollozar

-Es que... Es que tan solo imagina... Imagina que algo le pasa a May yo... yo no pude verlo y tendría que haberle dicho a Gary que me quedaba con ella yo...-

-No es tu culpa no haber tenido una visión ni tampoco que Gary sea un ser humano y se quede dormido- La consoló

Dawn seguía llorando en su pecho, sin separar su rostro de éste- ¿Por que siempre me dices que nada es mi culpa?- Preguntó con voz quebrada

-Porque siempre te echas la culpa de cosas que alguien tan fastidiosa como tu no puede hacer- Respondió, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza

-Tu que sabes sobre eso. Soy distraída y no me doy cuenta del mal de las cosas, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Por que yo se lo que es tener la verdadera culpa de algo- Respondió, separándola de si con un esfuerzo inhumano- Y tu no la tienes. Así que ahora caminaremos sin separarnos intentando buscar a Flareon y Espeon ¿De acuerdo?

La chica parecía hipnotizada por su tono de voz y las palabras que utilizaba, por lo que con los ojos aún llorosos asintió. Paul la tomó por la muñeca y comenzaron a caminar hasta encontrar alguno de sus dos objetivos en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Uno de los pocos lugares que había presenciado del gimnasio celeste, además del campo de batallas, era la oficina de la líder, Misty en su momento. Consideró que no habría nadie allí, por lo que abrió su portal en ese lugar, donde efectivamente estaba vacío y oscuro, cosa que también necesitaba.

En el momento que llamó a Dawn, ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de hielo que May había dejado. Sin embargo, era consiente de que esos ogros aparecían solo por la noche, por lo que le convenía buscar a Umbreon primero y luego ocuparse de la castaña. Utilizó la pantalla de su celular como linterna y se dispuso a eso

De todas formas, después de haberlo pensado mejor y haber asumido la muerte segura que le esperaba por la menor de las hermanas sensacionales, decidió llamar a Misty, Ash y Serena, por que Paul estaba herido y Dawn sin objetos al rededor y sin poder pensar con claridad, no podría hacer la gran cosa.

Había agradecido el haberse quedado cambiado con la ropa que había usado para irse a estudiar a la biblioteca. No toleraba demasiado el uniforme, por lo que apenas salió de su clase de batalla teórica, se puso unos jeans, unos sneakers y una sudadera. No era el atuendo que elegiría para el cumpleaños de Violeta, pero era preferible antes que un pijama o uniforme

Abrió tan solo un poco la puerta para chekar que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores. Volvió a cerrarla con velocidad al ver que Brock y Tracey pasaban con un par de platos en sus manos, conversando amenamente. ¿Cómo había llegado Tracey hasta Ciudad Celeste? No era importante ahora, debía escabullirse y encontrar a Misty, Ash o Serena o a los tres en lo posible

Se dirigió hacia donde creía era el comedor de la casa y allí estaban todos. Las hermanas de Misty, la madre de Serena (a quien reconoció por su fiesta de quince), a la madre de Ash, a su abuelo...

Oh genial. ¡El abuelo no podía verlo ahí!

Tenía que llamar a...

Misty lo mataría

Ash sería muy evidente

¿Se había tardado mucho en conseguir el teléfono de Serena o ya lo tenía?

Se escondió detrás de una columna donde estaba bastante oscuro como para que nadie lo viese. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, vigilando cada tanto que nadie se estuviese acercando hacia donde estaba. Apretó la aplicación de contactos y comenzó a bajar hacia la letra S. ¡Demonios! Tenía demasiados. ¿Por qué tenía el número de Bonnie Vega? ¿Qué no estaba en primer año con el hermano de May?

Llegó finalmente a la S y se encontró con S. Gabena. No conocía a otra Gabena, así que tenía que ser Serena si o si... esperaba. Le marcó a llamar y esperó, mientras la chequeaba con la mirada desde donde estaba parado, esperando que su mirada se cruce con la suya en algún maldito momento

La chica conversaba alegremente con Ash, con ese brillo especial que daba a entender que le gustaba, solo que el tonto del entrenador de Pikachu no lo notaba. Traía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta más abajo del cuello, un top blanco con una campera de Jean encima y Gary aún no había diferenciado lo que tenía debajo, pero seguramente enmarcaba muy bien sus piernas suficientemente largas para ser consideradas largas para él.

Interrumpió a Ash con un gesto de su mano y frunció el ceño al ver el probable número desconocido en la pantalla de su celular.

-Bien Serena... Ahora contesta...- Dijo en voz alta el castaño

-¿Hola?- Escuchó su fina voz, desde el comedor y desde el auricular, mientras se ponía de pie

-Serena soy Gary. Estoy detrás de la columna en la entrada del comedor. Necesito que vengas y que no hagas ninguna cara rara- Le anticipó, antes de darle tiempo a que se tomara la sorpresa

Vio como la chica le decía a Ash que ya regresaba para ponerse de pie. Ahí fue cuando Gary le prestó atención a sus Jeans gastados y a las botas café hasta la rodilla que tenía puestas. Eran piernas largas y bien proporcionadas. Lástima que era tan inocente y parecía tan pequeña, podría quedárselas viendo para siempre.

-¡Gary!- Ahogó un suspiro la chica, en el momento que la vio

-¡Shh!- Le dijo el castaño, tomándola de la muñeca, dirigiéndola con rapidez a la oficina de Misty, donde afortunadamente nadie pasaba por el pasillo

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- Preguntó Serena, acomodándose la campera de Jean

-May escapó- Le respondió Gary, produciendo sorpresa en la cara de Serena- Y es mi culpa por que me quedé dormido. Y Misty va a asesinarme por que se lo advirtió a Dawn y Dawn a mí-

-Oh dios no. May va a...- Serena colocó una mano en su pecho- May va a morir congelada si no hacemos algo pronto-

-Exactamente- Formuló rápidamente Gary- Tengo un plan, pero necesito tu ayuda-

-Dime en que puedo ayudar, lo que sea-

Parecía tan sumisa. Menos mal que tenía el 70% de sus fichas en Misty, por que Ash no se merecía a alguien como Serena. Ash necesita a alguien que le diga las cosas que no debe hacer cuando propone hacerlas.

-Necesito que distraigas a Violeta y envíes a Ash y Misty aquí. Ellos dos tienen un poder más... nocivo que el nuestro, podrán enfrentarse mejor a los ogros si es necesario-

Recordaba la visión de Dawn y sus consecuencias, pero según lo explicado Misty estaba en un almacén y no en el bosque, por lo que Gary esperaba que la pelirroja no corriera peligro. Además, no podía decirle a Serena que vaya, era aún más peligroso y la chica no tenía poderes demasiado hirientes cuando se fusionaba con Sylveon

Serena asentía con velocidad a medida que Gary hablaba- Está bien Gary, ahora los traeré aquí mientras distraigo a Violeta- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- Llama si necesitas algo más-

-Claro Serena, adiós y gracias-

La chica salió por la puerta, mientras el chico acomodaba el cuello de su sudadera preparándose para su ejecución

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que May escapó?!- Gritaba Misty, sosteniendo el cuello de la sudadera de Gary

Ash suspiró. Le preocupaba el hecho de que May estuviese perdida, pero también la salud de su amigo de la infancia.

-Misty cálmate...- Dijo acercándose a ella- Gary no tiene la culpa él solo se durmió y...-

-¡¿Él solo se durmió dices?!- Gritaba la pelirroja, mirando a Ash pero agitando el cuello de la camisa de Gary. Lo soltó de repente, provocando que diera un brusco paso hacia atrás- ¡¿Que hay de May?!- Se dirigió a Ash, quien daba un paso hacia atrás por cada paso adelante que daba la chica -¡May va a morir congelada porque Gary tenía sueño!-

-¡No me grites a mí como si yo tuviese la culpa!- Contraatacó Ash

Misty era así. Misty quería proteger a todos enfadándose con ellos y regañando a otros cuando éstos estos no hacían lo que ella les había dicho que hagan. Misty siempre tenía que exaltarse y no pensar con claridad.

-¡No estoy diciendo que tengas la culpa, pero estás defendiéndolo a él!- Gritó, señalando a Gary

-¡Por que es un ser humano y los seres humanos duermen!-

-¡¿Acaso estás escuchando tu justificación?!- Misty se tomó el cabello, que no tenía las puntas de la forma que siempre las tenía, por cierto, estaban más planas. Que sabía él de esas cosas de niñas- Tengo que ir... ¡tengo que ir a buscar a May! ¡Gary abre un portal ahora!-

-Es lo que había sugerido desde un principio antes de que intentes asesinarme- Explicó el chico, moviendo sus manos en círculos para aparecer un portal que mostraba un bosque en la oscuridad

-Vayan con Serena, yo debo irme- Dijo Misty, dejando su teléfono en su escritorio -Avisen a Serena y distraigan a mis hermanas- Comenzó a atravesar el portal- Y luego lleven mi celular al tecnológico...-

Pero antes de que pudiese pasar su cuerpo por completo, Ash la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca

-No creas que vas a ir sola- Le dijo, entrando en el portal antes de que Misty pudiese poner objeción alguna- Gary tu ve con Serena y ayuda a distraer a las hermanas de Misty-

-Tengan cuidado- Dijo Gary, para meter su cabeza dentro del portal antes de que se adentraran más en el bosque- Mucho cuidado-

-¡Ya sal de mi oficina no quiero oírte de nuevo!- Le grito la pelirroja, mientras Gary cerraba el portal.

La poca luz que les proporcionaba la oficina a través del portal había desaparecido, por lo que se encontraban casi a oscuras totales.

Ash podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Misty. Podía ser por la excesiva oscuridad o por los pokemón insecto que probablemente acechaban. O por que se sentía desprotegida. ¿Por que se sentía desprotegida estando con él a su lado? ¿Es que ella no sabía que la protegería de cualquier Caterpie inofensivo? Pero claro, la chica ahora lo ignoraba por completo y se olvidaba de su existencia. ¿Por que sería que de un día para el otro quiso tirar su relación por la borda? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

En circunstancias diferentes, en las que May no estuviese congelándose y el bosque no fuese tan tenebroso, sería un buen momento para tratar el tema. Pero la chica lo enviaría a Kalos de una patada en el trasero si intentase tratarlo, por lo que decidió quedarse callado, esperando a que la chica fuese la primera en dirigir la conversación.

-¡Por todos los cielos!- Gritó de repente, haciéndose pequeña como una bola en el suelo- ¡Ash haz algo! ¡Algo voló sobre mi!-

Frase número 2 de Misty Waterflower: Ash haz algo. Frase número 1: Ash eres un tonto. Podían seguir hasta el número 1000, y todas las frases comenzaban con Ash.

-Nada voló sobre ti tonta, no grites- Le respondió Ash, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levante- Estás imaginando cosas por que tienes miedo-

-No tengo miedo y tu eres el tonto- Exclamó con el ceño algo fruncido, sin aceptar su mano

Ash retomaba y retomaba el tiempo atrás, para entender a que se refirió con lo que dijo después de la batalla de Rudy y por que era tan fría con el de repente

-¿Quisieras decirme que te hice?- Preguntó el azabache, sin pensarlo

-No es tiempo de hablar de eso. ¡May! ¡May, puedes oírme?!- Comenzó a gritar la chica, como queriendo evadir la conversación

-Tenemos que encontrar a...- Su oración fue interrumpida, antes de que pudiese terminarla, por unas leves espinas clavadas en su pantorrilla- ¡Jolteon!-

Misty se dio vuelta en su dirección en el momento que Ash se fusionó con su pokemón. Produjo un rayo en su palma iluminando más el lugar, mostrando que se encontraban a tan solo tres pasos del refugio

Vaporeon se acercó a Misty, y la chica se fusionó con el pokemón al instante. Dentro del refugio pudieron ver a Leafeon, Sylveon, Espeon y Flareon.

-Todo está en... Un momento...- ¿Flareon y Espeon deberían estar aquí?- Preguntó Ash comúnmente

-N-no- Titubeó Misty, mirando hacia dentro del refugio junto con Ash- Paul y Dawn están desprotegidos si no están con Espeon y Flareon-

Ash observó a Misty. Podía verla con claridad con el pequeño rayo en su mano. Estaba apretando la mandíbula y sus ojos verdes se encontraban llorosos. Ash conocía esa cara a la perfección, y sabía que la pelirroja se estaba ahogando el llanto por que quería simular ser fuerte delante de él.

Ah, la conocía tan bien. Pero por momentos la entendía tan poco

-No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo Misty-

La chica lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, sin quitar ese semblante de su rostro- No se de que hablas-

-Tienes miedo de donde este May, y ahora sientes lo mismo con referencia a Dawn y tal vez hacia Paul, y más aún si están desprotegidos- Analizó Ash, quien aparentemente había dado en el clavo- Más todas esas cosas que dices que te están pasando y no quieres contarme-

La chica abrió la boca levemente para suspirar. El chico estaba debilitando sus barreras, y podía darse cuenta de ello por los enormes esfuerzos que hacía por no llorar

-Puedes llorar si quieres- Dijo el chico, mientras en su cabeza aparecía la leve fantasía de que se arrojase en su pecho a llorar.

No sabía de donde había salido eso, pero la chica la miró durante dos segundos con los ojos llorosos en su punto máximo y se arrojó hacia él tal como su cabeza lo había imaginado

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y los hombros con otro, apagando así el pequeño relámpago que les proporcionaba luz

-Es que...- Sollozaba, con gemidos inevitables en el medio.- Tan solo imagina... imagina que sea demasiado tarde-

-No es demasiado tarde- Susurraba Ash, bajando la cabeza a la altura de su oído. Parecía un egoísta, pero el que ella se arrojara a su pecho de esa forma satisfacía de alguna forma todo lo que la venía extrañando últimamente. Olía su cabello y la estrechaba contra él sin entender el motivo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, solo sabía que se sentía reconfortante y de alguna forma le dolía ver a Misty derribar sus fortalezas de esa forma- May es fuerte Misty. No se dejará vencer así-

Misty lloró con más fuerza en la camisa de Ash, respirando con rapidez, para luego volver a hablar- Ella se fue para no lastimar a nadie más, por que yo no pude esquivar su ataque y me hirió- Presionó sus puños con más fuerza en su pecho- Y ahora huyó para no lastimar a nadie más. Y Dawn y Paul pueden estar perdidos en cualquier parte del bosque- La chica levantó un poco la mirada. Ash se sorprendió al ver la cara de Misty llena de lágrimas y sus ojos totalmente enrojecidos. ¿Cómo podía estar él aprovechando la situación mientras ella estaba sufriendo tanto?

-Los encontraremos Misty... ya verás que...-

-Además...- Interrumpió la chica- No debería estar llorando aquí contigo- Hizo una pausa, y luego comenzó a darle leves golpes en el pecho- No deberías estar consolándome, ni abrazándome de ésta manera- Ash notó el intento de separarse de la chica, pero no le permitió hacerlo- ¿Es que no ves que haces las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son?-

Cuando se ponía a decir esas tonterías era que no entendía cómo la conocía tanto y no comprendía el mensaje que trataba de transmitirle

-No se de que hablas cuando dices todas esas cosas Misty, de veras- Le dijo sacando un poco del tono suave que estaba usando antes, pero sin ser demasiado duro con ella

-No tiene importancia, no ahora- Le dijo la chica, separándose definitivamente de él. Se secó los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y se dio la vuelta- Debemos seguir-

-Misty no puedo seguir así, de veras. Ya te mecioné que te extraño y...- No le costó decir esas palabras, en lo absoluto, a diferencia de lo que le había costado en la fiesta de Serena, porque también le había costado llegar a esa conclusión. Que linda lucía en la fiesta de Serena. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Siempre le restregaba en la cara que era fea, pero suponía que la chica ya sabía que no lo decía en serio. Cuanto más se lo decía más linda le parecía

Cosas normales entre mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Quiso seguir hablando, pero Misty lo interrumpió:- Ash no ahora por favor.. de verdad que solo complicarás...-

-¡Pero ya no quiero seguir de éste modo!-

La chica pareció ignorarlo y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque, a lo que Ash la seguía

-¡Misty responde!-

-¡¿Qué no ves que hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora que hablar de que crees que te ignoro?!- Gritó la chica, girando su cabeza solo un poco y viéndolo de costado

-¡Yo no creo que me ignores! ¡Y para mi éste es más importante que cualquier otra cosa!- Lo dijo sin pensar, pero se dio cuenta de la veracidad de esas palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Y May estaba muriendo y Dawn y Paul perdidos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan egoísta?

La chica se detuvo en seco, pero no dijo nada. Ash la alcanzó y la volteó, viendo que estaba llorando de nuevo- No, no llores Misty, May estará bien, ya verás que...-

-¿No notas que Serena casi tampoco te habla? ¿No notas que ambas estamos intentando alejarnos de ti? ¡¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil?!- Gritó la chica, sin que Ash sacara las manos que había colocado en sus hombros

¿Serena lo ignoraba?

Ahora que se lo ponía a pensar, conversaron en el cumpleaños de Violeta pero no conversaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Por que sería que ambas querían alejarse de él?

-¡No entiendo por que estás haciendo esa tontería! ¡Tampoco entiendo por qué lo está haciendo Serena! ¡Quiero que aclaremos todos éstos malditos problemas por que ya no toleraré más esta situación!

Misty frunció el ceño con fuerza, provocando que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ash notó que apretaba los dientes con fuerza, como hacía cuando intentaba no explotar

Y así era

-¡Por que estoy enamorada de ti, maldito torpe despistado!- Soltó de repente, para luego lanzarse al suelo a llorar

Abrió sus ojos como platos y dejó caer sus brazos, justo antes de sentir una gran puntada en la cabeza y caer al suelo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	14. Desesperación

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos verdes esmeralda debido al sonido del insistente despertador. Se había propuesto entrenar duro esa mañana antes de que comenzaran las clases, ya que había ganado solamente dos concursos escolares hasta el momento, por lo tanto, nada más que unos cien créditos, cincuenta por concurso.

Se sentó en la cama tomando su celular y dándole fin a la alarma de un desliz de su dedo. Miró a su alrededor y notó que la lítera de Gary estaba cubierta con una pila de ropa, pero él no se encontraba allí. Tracey dormía plácidamente en la cama de abajo, igual que cuando se había acostado a dormir la noche anterior.

¿Sería que el castaño había dormido en la habitación de Paul, a quien por ordenes de Misty Gary debía cuidar?

O tal vez simplemente no durmió allí como ocurría varias veces. Pero considerando que podían fusionarse con las evoluciones de Eevee y que tenían al director sospechando detrás de su nuca, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y enviarle un mensaje rápido antes que hacer cualquier cosa

¿No habría pasado algo malo con May, verdad?

No es que fuese de su incumbencia, no, claro que no, pero él siempre podría ayudar. Estaban peleados porque ella había tonteado injustamente con él, haciéndola creer que la tenía a sus pies y luego revelándole que estaba enamorada de Paul, aunque según Misty eso es mentira. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiese ayudar ni que no le importaba si algo malo le pasaba

Al imaginársela congelada, se puso de pie rápidamente, y le envió el mensaje a Gary

 _-¿Quieres decirme donde pasaste la noche? No es como si yo fuese tu madre, pero compartimos habitación, sabes-_

Arrojó su celular a la cama para tomar sus pantalones, una camisa limpia, la corbata y el pullover. Ya estaba comenzando a hacer cada vez más frío, lo que le recordaba que no faltaba mucho para el baile de invierno y para que realizaran su viaje a Unova, para encontrar a quien estaba provocándoles toda esta situación.

No sabía que explicación le daría a su adorada madre ni a su hermana Zoe, la causante de que pueda venir al tecnológico de Hoenn.

Decir eso le recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de besarla, ya que ese mismo día le había revelado la existencia de sus dos hermanas, así que sacudió su mente y comenzó a vestirse

Tomó sus pokebolas, su celular y salió de su cuarto, dándole una última mirada a Tracey, quien dormía plácidamente y no se despertaría hasta dentro de unas dos horas. Salió del edificio de las habitaciones recibiendo la luz del sol de pleno en su anguloso y elegante rostro. Consideró que era ideal para que su Roserade se aireara un poco y se alimentase de la luz del sol, así que lo liberó de su pokebola, ya estando en el campus, donde se le permitía liberar a sus pokemón.

El campus estaba completamente desierto, más que por los típicos Nidoran (uno morado y otro rosa) que se encontraban merodeando por ahí. Estaban en el campus a toda hora, ya sea durmiendo o despiertos, desde que Drew entró en el tecnológico. Eligió el campo de hierba para practicar un par de ataques de presentación de Roserade y Flygon, para luego retirarse e ir a desayunar algo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, se sorprendió al encontrar a Gary desayunando junto a Serena, quien parecía a punto de sumergirse en lágrimas.

¿Acaso había dormido con Serena y ahora la había botado? Eso no tenía demasiado sentido

-¿Que onda Gary? ¿Me recuerdas?- Le preguntó Drew irónicamente, mientras se sentaba junto a él- Hola Serena-

-Hola- Dijo con voz débil la chica, jugando con su cereal

-Oh, Drew- Su amigo aparentaba haber olvidado algo muy importante y así era- Tal vez si me haya olvidado un poquito de ti-

* * *

¿Cómo había podido ser que cometa tantos errores en tan poco tiempo?

Primero había perdido de vista a May, y ahora no tenían ni idea de donde estaba ésta

Después, había permitido que Dawn y Paul fuesen en su búsqueda, sin saber ahora donde estaban ellos

Y más tarde le había comentado a Misty todo lo anterior, haciendo que la pelirroja se lance en la búsqueda de los tres y que Ash la siga.

De siete en contacto, solo habían quedado dos, él y Serena, quien iba a colapsar en cualquier momento por no sentir que podía ser útil en nada.

Ah, ¿y que más? ¡Había olvidado a Drew completamente! Ahora el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, y tenía tanto derecho a saberlo como él y Serena, los únicos tres en el tecnológico

-¿De que te olvidaste, a ver?- Preguntó Drew, fingiendo desinterés, aunque ésta mueca podía ser pasada como irónica tranquilamente

-Bueno...- Gary respiró profundo. Como futuro investigador Pokemón no podía seguir cometiendo tantos errores, así que ahora iba a remediar todo y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Drew. Y de Serena, claro pero sin involucrarla demasiado- May se fue...-

Antes de que pudiese seguir su frase, Drew ya tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

-May se fue. Dawn estaba cuidando a Paul, por que cambiamos turnos, y yo me quedé dormido. Tenemos la teoría de que fue por que se sentía culpable de haber herido a Misty y...-

-¿Cómo que se fue Gary?- Interrumpió Drew- ¿Y no tienes ni idea de a donde?-

-Sabemos que fue al bosque por que pudimos seguir el rastro de hielo que dejó, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y no pude ver mucho- Explicó Gary, con semblante triste

-¿Y que estamos esperando?- Preguntó Drew, poniéndose de pie de repente- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla! ¡Podría estar muriendo ahora mismo y ustedes están aquí con los brazos cruzados!-

-Levantaríamos sospechas si... si los ocho desapareciéramos de repente- Dijo Serena. Bajo sus ojos celestes había una leve sombra negra, rastro de que no se quitó el maquillaje después de habérselo colocado. Drew se relajó un poco- Además, Ash, Misty, Paul y Dawn no regresaron a noche. No tenemos que perdernos nosotros también-

Ahí Gary notó como el peli verde presionaba sus brazos de tenista y se preparaba para fruncir el ceño- ¡Pero May podría estar muriendo! ¡Cualquiera de ellos de hecho!-

-Bueno hablando de eso...- Comenzó Gary, llamando también la atención de Serena, quien se sorprendió al ver que había algo más que no sabía- Dawn tuvo una visión... cuando llevamos a May al bosque. Durante la batalla de Ash y Rudy-

-¡¿Que?!- Gritó Serena, tumbando su tronco a la mesa, para mirar más de cerca a Gary, mientras su cabello caía como una cascada a sus lados- ¡¿Y cómo olvidaste ese pequeño detalle?!-

-¡Es que cometí demasiados errores juntos!- Gritó Gary

-¡¿Qué fue lo que vio Dawn en esa visión?!- Lo cuestionó Drew esta vez

-Vio a... a Misty. Sufriendo. En una habitación con cajas- Gary hizo una pausa al ver la mirada de terror que le proporcionaban sus dos amigos- Yo no creí que esto pasaría... en serio que...-

Pero Serena ya tenía los ojos llorosos, con ambas manos sobre su boca, y Drew se había echado a correr hacia la salida de la cafetería.

* * *

 _-¿Sabes Ash? Eres muy afortunado- Le dijo Rudy, mientras lo observaba desde la gran diferencia de altura que tenían_

 _-¿Eh?- Preguntó indignado, sin comprender a que se refería. El solo estaba feliz por haber ganado la medalla de la isla Trovita-_

 _-Lo descubrirás algún día- Respondió_

 _Pero él no le dio importancia_

 _-¡Si quieres alguien te acompañe a todas partes, consíguete una novia!- Le gritó la chica, mientras le daba un gran bocado a su pata de pavo._ _No comprendió por qué motivo la chica estaba enfadada. Tal vez le caía mal Melody_

 _Pero otra vez, no le dio importancia_

 _-¡¿Por qué está tan preocupada por él?!- Gritó en medio de la montaña, para luego tropezar por la desconcentración que el acto de la chica le produjo y casi morir. Y perder la competencia, ya que por poco pide ayuda a Bulbasaur_

 _No sabía de donde había salido tanta impotencia ni por que. Tampoco sabía por que la atención de Rudy a Misty le provocaba esa misma sensación._

 _Peor él quería ser un maestro pokemón_

 _No tenía tiempo para descifrar tonterías_

 _Otra vez, no le dio importancia_

 _-¡Ahora podrás volver más rápido!- Le dijo eufórico, feliz por que su amiga al fin haya recuperado ese objeto por el que lo había perseguido por todo Kanto, Jhoto y las Islas Naranja_

 _-Viva-viva- Respondió Misty, frunciendo el ceño con su pequeño y fiel Togepi en brazos_

 _-¿Por qué estás enojada?- Reconoció, después de haber estado con ella tanto tiempo_

 _-¡No estoy enojada! ¡Y ya déjame en paz!- Gritó, para luego salir corriendo del centro pokemón de ciudad Verde_

 _Se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Misty- ¿Pero que le pasa?-_

 _-Tal vez no quería dejar de viajar con nosotros- Respondió Brock, quien estaba detrás de él observando la escena_

 _Cambio su semblante por uno más serio, al darse cuenta de que no había tenido esa posibilidad en mente- ¿Tu crees?-_

 _Y más tarde la encontró. Ella podía ganar, sabía que podía hacerlo. Por más que le dijera lo contrario, ella era una excelente entrenadora de pokemón de agua y lograría vencer a esos tres hermanos._

 _Pero quería una última batalla a su lado_

 _De repente tuvo esa sensación, si. De querer tener una última batalla a su lado. Por que sabía que ella ya no estaría detrás de él. Misty ya no estaría regañándolo por todo. Ya no estarían peleando. Ya no la tendría detrás de él, preocupándose en todo momento, apoyándolo sea cuando sea. Por que tenía intenciones de ir a Hoenn, y sabía que Misty lo seguiría si no fuese por que tenía que cuidar de su gimnasio._

 _Por que ella siempre estuvo ahí. Desde el inicio de su viaje._

 _Pero se había dado cuenta muy tarde_

 _No sabía como expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Despedirse de Brock era duro, por su puesto, pero el brillo en los ojos de Misty..._

 _Era un brillo que solo ella había tenido al despedirse de todas sus acompañantes. Bueno, tal vez Serena lo había mirado de la misma forma._

 _Pero él, Ash Ketchum, solo había respondido con esa misma mirada a ella. Sin intenciones, claro, pero sin querer, la despedida de su incondicional amiga le provocaba un nudo en la garganta que a sus cortos diez años de vida no podía descifrar_

 _-¿Volveré a verte?- Le preguntó_

 _Por su puesto que volvería a verlo_

 _-Claro que si- Le respondió, sin dejar de mirarla- Lo juro-_

 _Cuando regresó de Kalos, después de despedirse de Clemont, Serena y Bonnie, grande fue la sorpresa al ser invitado cordialmente a formar parte del cupo limitado de estudiantes del Tecnológico Pokemón de la Región Hoenn. Ash preguntó el motivo, pero su madre le negó la carta con la excusa de que tenía muchas cosas legales que no entendería y que, en síntesis, había sido invitado por su victoria ante los líderes de las Islas Naranja y su respectivo campeonato._

 _No dudo en dar el sí al enterarse que sus amigos Brock, Tracey y Gary también irían, y que luego en el cuarto año seguirían las distintas orientaciones que el tecnológico ofrece._

 _Grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse a Misty allí._

 _No había pensado en preguntarle a ella en ningún momento, y eso lo hizo sentirse gravemente culpable, ya que le había jurado que volverían a verse_

 _Y si volvieron a verse, pero ella debía de estar decepcionada_

 _¿Lo estaba? No parecía, ya que su amistad volvió a flote al poco tiempo de haber cursado allí, como si nunca se hubiesen separado_

 _Creció junto con ella, y recién ahora, inconsciente, que se ponía a pensar en ella, se había dado cuenta de los cambios que su cuerpo produjo y lo bonita que se había puesto con el pasar de los años._

 _Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le molestó cuando Rudy le habló_

 _Lo mucho que le molestó cuando Gary hizo esa broma con respecto a besarla_

 _Lo mucho que le molestaría verla besarse con otro chico._

 _Lo mucho que a sus cortos diez años de vida, Danny se había insinuado a ella y ella se preocupó por él y le molestó_

 _Se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era y lo mucho que le gustaba molestarla y pelear con ella_

 _¿Y cual había sido el costo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella?_

 _Que Misty se confiese primero y que sintiera una gran puntada en la cabeza, para caer dormido al frío suelo de la noche._

Con un gemido de mal estar, abrió sus ojos marrones y se los rascó. Hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz del día, no pudo notar que estaba en el bosque, rodeado de árboles, con Jolteon a su lado, y con las ropas del día anterior puestas.

Todo se acomodó en su mente: cumpleaños de Violeta, May en peligro, Gary, Portal, Misty.

Misty

-¡Misty!- Gritó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, y la buscaba a sus alrededores

La desesperación invadió su pecho, y sus ojos determinaron alarma. Jolteon lo seguía a cada paso que daba, acción que Ash cortó cuando se fusionó con él

-¡Misty!- Gritó, con la voz levemente quebrada, mientras corría por el bosque, sin dirección alguna- ¡Misty! ¡¿Donde estás?!-

Se detuvo sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. No era nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, era el entrenador de un Pikachu, pero sentir que él lo producía era algo completamente diferente.

-¡Jolteon ya basta!- Gritó al aire- ¡Necesito encontrar a Misty!-

Pero mediante esa extraña comunicación que tenían, Jolteon le dijo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

-No...- Dijo de repente, temiendo sufrir el mismo destino de May

Y así era

No podía separarse de Jolteon

La desesperación en todas sus formas invadió su cuerpo, lo cual era aún peor, ya que intensificaba la corriente que su cuerpo producía

-Tengo que encontrarla...- Se decía a su mismo, sosteniéndose contra un árbol. Suspiró profundo- Tengo que encontrarla, Jolteon... Por favor...- Sintió un nudo en su garganta. La imagen de Misty peleando, o siendo atacada por esos ogros lo desesperaba más, sin que él fuese consiente de ello- Misty me necesita-

Así era.

Misty lo necesitaba. Por que si había desaparecido era por que alguien, quien se haya encargado de desmayarlo, quería llevársela. Y hacerle daño

-Misty me necesita- Repitió en voz alta

Suspiró profundo. Sintió como toda la corriente de su cuerpo desapareció, y pudo desprenderse fácilmente de Jolteon.

Su expresión reflejó alivio, pero no sonrió. Se agachó a la altura del pokemón

-Misty me necesita Jolteon. Nos necesita a ambos. Tenemos que encontrarla- Le habló, sin cambiar su semblante- Sepárate de mi si pierdo el control-

El pokemón asintió, y acto seguido Ash lo tomó de la cabeza para fusionarse con él, y volver a sentir esa familiar sensación en su cuerpo, de sentirse acompañado

Encontraría a Misty, costara lo que costara

Nadie la separaría de él, y menos ahora, que se había dado cuenta de que durante todo éste tiempo, había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga.

* * *

-Tenemos que idear un plan, Paul- Le dijo Dawn, mientras la chica caminaba en círculos, con los brazos abrazando su propio cuerpo

Paul se encontraba sentado contra un árbol, con las rodillas semi flexionadas, mientras jugaba con una ramita, partiéndola en varias partes. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas con los brazos extendidos. La venda de su muñeca estaba bastante menos blanca que el día anterior, señal de que tenía que cambiársela.

-Deja de fingir que sabes usar la cabeza- Dijo Paul fríamente- Estuviste intentando idear un plan toda la noche y no conseguiste nada. Estamos simplemente perdidos, ¿entiendes?. Per-di-dos- tiró los restos de sus ramitas al suelo

Dawn frunció el ceño- Pues disculpa, yo quiero encontrar a May, saber si Misty está bien después de las tonterías de Gary y esa horrible visión, y de paso dejar de fastidiarte, como tanto lo hago-

-Pues si, resulta que fastidias mucho- Respondió, cerrando sus ojos, mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo

Dawn frunció aún más el ceño- ¡Muy bien! ¡Si tu quieres ensuciarte la pijama con toda esa tierra, morir de frío y dejar que May muera hazlo!- Comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección que probablemente ni ella sabía a donde llevaba- ¡Yo me largo!-

Paul sonrió de lado- No llegarás a ninguna parte. No tienes ni idea de a donde estás yendo-

La chica no se detuvo y siguió caminando- ¡Prefiero moverme para llegar al menos al tecnológico a buscar ayuda! ¡No logro nada sentada como un Slowbro en esa tierra sucia como tu lo haces!-

Paul rodó los ojos y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su pijama con la mano sana. Hikari podía ser demasiado irresistible, pero también era realmente fastidiosa (en el sentido literal de la palabra, no en el sentido Paul de la palabra) cuando se ponía así de histérica

Dato nuevo: Hikari no toleraba la suciedad

-Ni que la tierra fuese suciedad- Exclamó para si mismo entre dientes, mientras comenzó a seguirla

Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y aparentaba relajación, aunque por dentro estaba realmente preocupado por lo que los deparaba en la dirección que la chica caminaba, y también por su propio bienestar, no veía muy tolerable la opción de estar con una porrista coordinadora histérica, diva y fan de la moda

¿Cómo había memorizado tantas características de una mujer en tan poco tiempo?

La chica se detuvo de repente. El chico se acercó a ella, pero no volteó

-¿Que te pasa?- Preguntó Paul, sin alterarse- ¿Por qué te detienes?-

-Es que...- Dawn volteó- Es que yo...-

Y el silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por un gruñido...

Proveniente de la panza de Dawn

La chica se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras se tomaba el estómago con ambos brazos

Paul, en cambio, no puedo evitar ahogar una verdadera y sincera carcajada, que Dawn no pudo evitar notar

-¡¿De que demonios te ríes?!- Gritó la entrenadora de Piplup- ¡¿Es que acaso nunca tuviste hambre?!-

Paul reía sin restringirse a hacerlo, mientras la chica se acercaba frunciendo el ceño- ¿Tu estómago habla Hikari?- Volvió a reír, cerrando los ojos debido a ésta acción

Y cuando los volvió a abrir, la chica solo se encontraba mirándolo con una mueca de curiosidad

Paul ahogó otra risa- ¿Qué tanto miras?- Intentó ser frío, pero hace tanto que no reía que no lo logró

-Nunca te había visto reír- Exclamó la chica, acercándose más a él- Ni siquiera te había visto sonreír sinceramente-

El peli morado detuvo su sonrisa involuntaria de golpe- No es que...- Titubeó- No se que contestarte a eso, fastidiosa-

-¿Tienes algún motivo para no sonreír?-

En el blanco, ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo reír, cuando nadie podía, y luego hacía esas preguntas, esas preguntas que nadie le hacía por que detestaba contestar?

-Como fastidias...- Le dijo mientras se adelantaba a ella y comenzaba a caminar por delante- ¿No era que querías llegar al tecnológico?-

-No me cambies de tema-

-Fastidiosa- Dijo con lentitud- Las personas no siempre quieren hablar de sus cosas con otras personas, deberías saberlo a ésta altura-

-Pero ya hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para que me cuentes algo sobre ti. ¿Reggie es tu único hermano? ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Por qué vienes al tecnológico?-

Paul recordó haber oído a Drew cuando decía que May hablaba demasiado, aunque no pareciera. Parece que las coordinadoras de ésta escuela se juntan entre todas para ser todas iguales

Hacía todas las preguntas que nunca respondía por que no quería responder.

-Yo no se cosas de ti tampoco y no te ando preguntando- Respondió el chico, levantando más sus rodillas para caminar entre la maleza

-Pues puedes hacerlo- Respondió la chica

-No quiero hacerlo- Mintió. Desde que escuchó a Kinomoto llamarla Berlitz, quiso saber por que tenía ese apellido o por que le dijo de esa manera- Además te dije que te alejarás de mí, y sabiendo cosas que no sabes no lo conseguirás-

-Ni que fueras tan irresistible- Escuchó a la chica gruñir- Muy bien, no me preguntes nada y yo no te preguntaré- Paul la escuchó caminar con más velocidad- Si tan fastidiosa soy- Dijo entre dientes

La maleza se había acabado de repente, dejando a ambos muy cansados. Paul se apoyó contra un árbol con la mano sana, mientras respiraba profundamente

-Paul- Dijo la chica de repente

-¿Ahora que quieres?- Respondió acomodándose la venda

-¿Crees que May esté con vida?- Preguntó Dawn, con un tono que casi lo obliga a abrazarla como lo hizo el día anterior

-Bueno yo...- No sabía como decirle que creía que no, que creía que May se había congelado por completo si nadie la había hallado en toda la noche- Tal vez Gary, Serena, Ash y Misty pudieron encontrarla- Miró al suelo al ver que sus agujetas estaban desatadas

Y reconoció la tierra ennegrecida que tenía más adelante

-Y que tal si...-

-Dawn- La interrumpió- Reconozco éste lugar- Comenzó a caminar más cerca del manchón negro- Aquí quemé al ogro cuando persiguió a Drew-

La chica abrió sus ojos más grandes e hizo un gesto de alegría- ¡Es cierto!- Comenzó a caminar en dirección al tecnológico- ¡El tecnológico es por aquí! ¡Sígueme ya se donde estamos!-

-Por supuesto que es por ahí, si yo me di cuenta- Le dijo, comenzando a seguirla

¿Cómo podía cambiar de humor tan rápido?

Chicas, quien las entendía. Pensó, viendo a lo lejos la entrada al tecnológico

* * *

-¡Drew!- Le gritó Dawn, con una pijama completamente sucia y un muy serio Paul a su lado, mientras los cruzaba corriendo como un rayo por el medio del campus- ¡¿A donde vas?!-

-¡No voy a quedarme sentado mientras May se congela!- Le dijo sin voltear, y para luego salir corriendo por el campus completamente desierto

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Nueve de la mañana, plenas clase de Historia de los Pokemón para él y todos sus compañeros del 4A

-¡Pero es inútil!- Escuchó gritar a la chica

No le respondió. Ya tendría en que ocuparse cuando se encuentre con Gary y Serena, que lo habían seguido para ayudarlo a buscar a May. No quería ponerlos en peligro, pero era su decisión seguirlo. Aunque que Paul y Dawn hayan aparecido lo consolaba un poco, no podía evitar seguir enojado con ellos por no haberle avisado nada de lo que sucedía

Corrió hasta llegar al portón sumamente no seguro del bosque del Tec. Abrió al puerta de un empujón y dirigió su camino hacia el refugio de Leafeon, donde lo encontró y se fusionó con él, para así encontrar a May.

Pero cada segundo que pasaba y no veía un rastro de hielo, ni su pequeño cuerpo por ninguna parte, se frustraba más y más.

Sintió una puntada en el pecho. Una puntada que le indicaba el miedo que le producía el saber que ella ahora mismo podría estar muerta o a punto de estarlo

Culpa, por que era su culpa que May estuviese en ese estado

¿Por que había tenido que ser tan tonto, tan orgulloso? ¿Por que no fue un su búsqueda a arreglarlo todo, en el momento que Misty le dijo que corría peligro?

Oh si Drew, eres perfecto en muchas cosas

Pero no puedes proteger a la chica que dices amar

Bueno, que te dices a ti mismo, por que nunca se lo dijiste a nadie

-¡Tonto!- Gritó con fuerza, sin dejar de correr

Corrió y corrió por cualquier parte del bosque que veía transitable, sin importar el estar arruinando su uniforme, ni sus caros zapatos ni su promedio de Historia de los Pokemón, de la mano de Gary Oak

-May...- Dijo en voz alta, cuando sentía que su barrera impenetrable que el mismo había impuesto, que le impedía llorar, comenzaba a derribarse- No puedes morir...- Sollozó, con las lágrimas desapareciendo debido al viento que chocaba su rostro cuando corría- Por favor, tienes que estar con vida... Prometo que nada te pasará-

Pero de repente su cuerpo se congeló en el lugar y no pudo correr más

-¡Leafeon! ¡¿Que haces?!- Gritó al aire, pero dirigiéndose al pokemón que residía en su interior

Leafeon le estaba impidiendo moverse, y su desesperada mente no lo ayudaba a descifrar por qué

 _No estás dirigiéndote a ninguna parte Drew. Tienes que pensar con claridad, y no lo estás haciendo. Mira a tu alrededor._

Leafeon le estaba hablando, con la misma voz que se oían sus propios pensamientos, pero le estaba hablando. Nunca había sentido que el pokemón le transmitiera palabras, simplemente recibía estímulos que, de alguna forma u otra, detectaba que no eran de su propio sub consiente, sino que venían de una fuente externa. Leafeon, en éste caso.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y deshaz lo que sea que me hayas hecho!- Gritó Drew, con la respiración muy agitada

 _Mira a tu alrededor_

Con el ceño fruncido, abrió los ojos que había mantenido firmemente cerrados y sin dejar de respirar agitadamente, miró a sus alrededores

Esos árboles, esa maleza...

Y las pisadas que estaban marcadas en ella

Eran sus propios pasos. Y ya había pasado por allí.

-Ya estuve...- Respiró. Eran tan pocas las veces que se ponía nervioso o alteraba que respirar de ese modo era casi nuevo para él- Ya estuve aquí...-

 _Exactamente. Ahora concéntrate. No la encontrarás si no lo haces, y será demasiado tarde_

Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos- Tienes razón-

Pensó. Volvía a pensar con claridad, pero siempre con culpa y la conciencia gritándole que May estaba en peligro.

-Leafeon- Dijo al aire, aunque se dirigía a su pokemón- Roserade... desde que era una pequeña Budew podía detectar presencias si estaban tocando tierra- Se agachó y colocó una mano en el suelo- ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo?

De esa forma jugaba con Budew a las escondidas, cuando era muy pequeño y Zoe estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando y su pequeña hermana Mia no era más que un bebe

Sintió a Leafeon asentir mediante el lenguaje que siempre utilizaban. Más que un asentimiento era un inténtalo, con un gran porcentaje de posibilidades positivas

Colocó de lleno la mano que apenas había apoyado en el suelo y cerró sus ojos demostrando concentración.

Podía oír a los Digglets y Dutrios escavando y oxigenando la tierra, mientras sentía el leve correr del agua que indicaba que los árboles tenían sed. Podía recorrer la naturaleza como si estuviese en medio de una oscuridad eterna con una pequeña linterna

De repente sintió una presencia ajena. Era otro ser vivo, pero no era un pokemón. Y le resultaba familiar. No era más por que no era frío, y tras sentir el calor y una pequeña corriente eléctrica, Leafeon le afirmó que eran Ash y Joleton.

No habían encontrado a May tampoco, si estaban tan apresurados

Sin desviar su atención, frunció un poco el ceño y continuó explorando la tierra que se le presentaba

Peor fue interrumpido, en el momento que su muñeca se congelaba, a causa del rayo hielo que venía propagándose por la tierra

Un rayo hielo que le indicaba el camino para encontrar a May

Sin titubear ni dos segundos, despegó su muñeca del suelo con fuerza y se echó al trote.

* * *

Después de haber tenido ese momento de reflexión con Jolteon, se dio cuenta de que recorriendo todo el bosque no encontraría nada sin tener ninguna idea de que o quien lo había desmayado y se había llevado a Misty

Fingió calma y regresó al tecnológico, encontrando en el medio de éste a Dawn, Gary, Serena y Paul discutiendo. Serena parecía más enojada que el resto de ellos, comportamiento raramente visto en ella, ya que solía ser muy tranquila, alegre y servicial.

-¡¿Qué olvidaste mencionarlo Gary?!- Escuchó decir a la rubia mientras se acercaba

-¡Enviaste a Misty sabiendo las consecuencias!- Lo regañó Dawn, junto con ella, pero no tan enfadada. Y eso que la coordinadora se enojaba mucho más seguido

-Podrías habérselo mencionado aunque sea a Ash, Gary- Dijo Paul, con el ceño tranquilo pero fruncido

-¡Ahora no es solo May la que está en peligro!- Gritó Serena

¿Misty en peligro? ¿Acaso se había pedido de algo?

-¿Por que dices que Misty está en peligro, Serena?- Intervino Ash de repente, provocando dejes de sorpresa en las caras de Dawn, Gary y Paul, quienes parecían haber notado su prescencia

-¡Por que Dawn tuvo una visión y Gary lo sabía!- Gritó Serena mientras volteaba, sin fijarse quien había sido el emisor

Pero para cuando se tapó la boca ya era demasiado tarde- Oh no... Ash- Serena respiraba con dificultad y se acercó a él- ¿Estás bien?- Le dijo con voz preocupada- ¿Dónde está Misty?-

Pero el chico estaba demasiado enfadado, y al oír la palabra visión se dirigió directamente a Dawn, tomándola de los brazos muy fuerte

-¡¿Qué fue lo que viste?!- Gritó, pensando que seguramente se veía desquiciado al ver la cara de horror de Dawn- ¡Dímelo ahora! ¡¿Que le pasó a Misty?!-.

-Ash estás lastimándome...- Soltó la peli azul

-Oye Ketchum, tranquilízate- Paul lo empujó hacia atrás, provocando que suelte a Dawn.

El peli morado se colocó justo delante de ella, evitando que Ash pueda acercarse de nuevo. Siendo detenido de paso por Gary, a quien no tardó en tomar del cuello de la camisa

-¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?! ¡¿Eh?!- Lo agitó Ash

-¡Ash cálmate!- Dijo Serena, tomándolo por el brazo. Pero la diferencia de fuerzas era incomparable

-¡Dímelo Gary!- Volvió a gritar

El castaño pareció entender su desesperación, o tal vez se sentía culpable, ya que sin quejarse de lo que le estaba haciendo, respondió

-Dawn tuvo una visión. Misty estaba sufriendo en una habitación cerrada con cajas y tenía una luz verde en su cuello- Soltó Gary sin chistar

Ash lo soltó de repente, clavando su mirada en un punto fijo

Cajas. Habitación con cajas. ¿Dónde podía ser? Oh claro que si, podía ser cualquier lugar en el mundo

La desesperación volvía a invadir su pecho, de la misma forma que ocurrió en el bosque y casi no logra romper su fusión con Jolteon

-Las cajas tenían una pokebola Ash- Dijo Dawn, con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos, desde detrás de la espalda de Paul

Cajas con una pokebola... impresas en ellas...

-¡El almacén del centro pokemón!-Gritó antes de cruzar el campus corriendo hacia su destino

-¡Ash espera!- Oyó decir a Serena

Pero no importaba

Cruzó las puertas del pequeño centro médico, sin importar el estado de sus ropas ni lo demacrado que se veía

-¡Hola! ¿Qué se te...? ¡Oye!- Comenzó la enfermera Joy del centro del Tec, a la vez que se veía interrumpida cuando Ash cruzaba al área restringida

Ya había estado allí, si. Muchas cajas con pokebolas impresas en ellas. Se había escondido en el segundo año allí, con Gary, mientras Jules los perseguía por estar despiertos tan tarde

-¡¿Pero que crees que haces?!- Siguió gritando la enfermera Joy, a quien no hizo caso omiso

Se plantó delante de la puerta, y al ver que estaba cerrada con llave, la electrificó un poco, produciendo que se falseara la cerradura y la puerta se abriera por sí sola

Y efectivamente allí estaba, su enamorada pelirroja, en el suelo, temblando, completamente transpirada

Con esa horrible luz brillando en su piel pálida

* * *

 **Al finnn! Lo que me costó éste capitulo mi diooos!**

 **Escribir desde el POV de los chicos es bastante más complicado, viendo que desde hace once o doce capítulos vengo escribiendo desde el de las chicas, que es la idea ya que las protagonistas principales en realidad son ellas**

 **Besitos y dejen Reviews**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	15. Fuerte

**Quiero agradecer a LiliGI27, Geanni, misty sirena 2002 y KasumiMisty por sus reviews. ¡Perdonen por no agradecer en capítulos anteriores! ¡Siempre me olvido!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _-¿Todo está bien hermana?- Preguntó su hermano Max, mientras la miraba desde la cama de Misty, ya que la suya era la lítera de arriba_

 _Se tapó lo mejor que pudo para que su hermano no notara el hielo que brotaba de ella y que había depositado en su cama_

 _-Si Max- Le respondió, intentando no debilitar su voz, pero era imposible- Estoy bien, tranquilo_

 _-No parece que te encuentres muy bien- Reclamó el pequeño, poniéndose de pie- Llamaré a mamá para que me explique como hacer esa medicina súper efectiva que ella siempre hace-_

 _Creía que tenía un resfriado_

 _Sonrió y emitió una pequeña risa. A pesar de los años, y de que desde que nació el siempre fue más inteligente y sensato que ella, no dejaba de ser su hermano menor, solo un niño_

 _-Anda Max, ve si puedes hacerlo-_

 _El niño se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- Ahora tengo clase de Ciencias Pokemón, ¡Bonnie está volviéndome loco!- Abrió la puerta y volvió a sacar la cabeza- Adiós May, ¡mejórate!-_

 _-Adiós Max-_

 _Adiós para siempre, Max_

 _Te quiero_

 _Pero no llegó a decírselo_

 _Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de May a su hermano_

Por momentos ocurría eso: Tenía recuerdos, memorias, o volvía a su mente las últimas palabras que había cruzado con las personas que amaba. No conseguía abrir los ojos ya que no tenía fuerza para aquello, pero si podía sentir que estaba sobre el suelo, en la parte más profunda del bosque que pudo hallar. Sabía que la superficie sobre la que se encontraba estaba fría porque tuvo quince años para diferenciar el frío y el calor, pero si otra persona que jamás haya experimentado esos cambios se encontrar allí, de veras que no podría saber la diferencia

Tampoco podía moverse. Y no sabía con exactitud si estaba respirando

¿Cómo sabía si estaba viva o muerta?

No tenía forma de dejar de pensar ya que era lo único que podía hacer. No podía cerrar los ojos y mirar hacia otra parte, por que sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, y no lograría abrirlos

Tampoco sabía si podía oír los sonidos de su alrededor, por que no sabía si todo estaba en silencio o ella realmente no escuchaba nada

 _-¡May!-_

No Drew, no quiero pensar en ti ahora

No quiero que lo último en lo que piense antes de morir, o lo último que piense ya muerta, sea sobre ti

-¡May!-

Pero éste llamado era diferente

No venía de su mente. Cuando las voces vienen de tu mente no las escuchas un volumen determinado, el volumen de las voces de tu mente nunca te aturden, por que eres tu quien las imagina

Pero ésta voz la estaba aturdiendo, como cuando todo se encuentra en pleno silencio y te asustan repentinamente

Y después, ese frío indescriptible e interminable, comenzaba a esfumarse lentamente a la altura de sus hombros, su cuello y su cabeza

Luego en su mejilla

Y esa voz de nuevo, la voz de Drew

-¡May!- La aturdió. Hubiese apretado los ojos, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo- ¡May despierta!- ¿Estaba llorando?- May tienes que estar viva... May, por favor- Su voz se oía quebrada

Debía ser un sueño

¿Por qué Drew estaría llorando por ella ahora, cuando hace un par de horas no le importaba lo que le ocurriera?

Tal vez éste era el tipo de cosas que uno escuchaba antes de morir

Peor luego se sintió sacudida

-¡May!- Gritó Drew, entre sollozos- No vas a morir... no... no ahora...- Sintió como sin intentara levantarla, pero el chico solo se había movido para remover algo de su cuerpo

-¡Gary!- Gritó Drew de nuevo

¿Gary? ¿También recordaría a Gary antes de morir?

-Encontré a May... ¡Que mierda te importa si estoy llorando! ¡Necesito que traigas a Paul!... ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro de que no está muerta, tiene que venir a descongelarla!-

¿Paul?

No, si Paul a penas sabía su nombre

No estaba muriendo

Y Drew había ido a buscarla, y la había encontrado. Y ahora estaba llorando por ella.

A pesar de toda la tristeza y dolor que sufrió, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de felicidad, que en su interior representaba una gota de lluvia interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de un lago sin ventisca

Y como pudo, abrió levemente los ojos, aunque le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, como cuando uno está demasiado cansado para seguir leyendo.

-¡Acabo de enviar a Roserade, encuéntrenla y...!- El chico fijó sus ojos esmeralda en los suyos, en el instante que miró hacia abajo- ¡May!-

Drew apagó el teléfono que tenía en la oreja y lo arrojó al suelo, para depositar la mano que previamente había estado en su rostro, otra vez en su lugar

-May...- Dijo con la voz quebrada- May, estás viva...-

-D-Drew...- Soltó la chica, en un susurro casi inaudible, debido a que no tenía las energías requeridas para hablar en un tono de voz audible

El peliverde simplemente apretó los labios y la estrechó contra sí, quedando su cabeza en el hombro del chico y el resto del cuerpo contra su pecho. A May le hubiesen subido los colores a la cara si no fuese por que su piel debía estar blanca como la misma nieve en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

-Estás viva...- La presionó más contra su cuerpo de tenista, rodeando su cuerpo, aumentado en volumen debido a toda la ropa que tenía puesta, con una mano y la otra estaba detrás de su cuerpo- Estás viva May- Sollozó. May a penas percibía el calor de su aliento contra su oreja- Lo siento tanto...-

El pequeño calor que surgió en su cuerpo comenzaba a expandirse tan rápido como sentía las barreras de Glaceon debilitarse

-Lo siento tanto...- Repitió sin dejar de llorar- Jamás volveré a tratarte así... Lo prometo... No vas a estar sola, ya no-

Y no fue ella quien expulsó a Glaceon, sino que el mismo Pokemón apareció a su lado, brillando tanto como cuando había evolucionado de Eevee a su forma actual. Se colocó junto a May, con su pequeño rostro plagado en preocupación

El tener a Glaceon fuera de su cuerpo, hizo que May se sintiera mucho más liviana, y le produjo la sensación de que el frío que sentía podía ser fácilmente expulsado, que si se ponía frente a una fuente de calor podía ser expulsado. Que ya era simplemente una capa superficial, y que su interior volvía a estar cálido, como siempre lo había sido

Y para cuando pudo abrir más los ojos, lo único que le salió fueron lágrimas

Cuando Drew escuchó sus sollozos la separó de él- No... no llores, por favor... ya no...-

-¿Por qué me trataste así?- Le preguntó con la voz quebrada, pero menos débil que antes- Me ilusionaste... Casi me besas, mi primer beso, ¿Qué tal si te besaba y luego me rompías el corazón así?- Se ocultó en su hombro, a lo que Drew dirigió su mano a su cuello- ¿Por qué fuste tan malo conmigo?-

-Lo lamento- Le acarició el cuello con la mano que allí estaba- Lo lamento tanto... Yo estaba... estaba celoso, May- La chica sintió como su corazón se detenía

¡Estaba celoso! ¡Acababa de decir que estaba celoso!

Un momento, ¿Celoso de que?

May ahogó un sollozo, mientras intentaba inútilmente calmar su corazón- ¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿De que demonios estabas celoso? ¡Hasta Max y Bonnie se daban cuenta de que me gustas!-

¿Que sentido tenía ocultarlo, cuando casi había muerto congelada por que bese a otra chica?

Drew la separó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos, tomándole el rostro helado con la mano que estaba en su cuello. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas y su siempre impecable uniforme estaba empapado

-¡Y también se notaba a leguas que tu me gustas!- Su corazón dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras que siempre se imaginaba en sueños. En otro contexto, claro- ¡Pero dijiste que te gustaba Paul, para cubrir a Dawn! ¿Qué había de mi?-

No se molestó en preguntarle como había descubierto que era para cubrir a Dawn. Tampoco podía decirle que Serena había escuchado su conversación... bueno no sería tan grave, ¿verdad?. De las cuatro May es la mejor guarda secretos, por un error no ocurriría nada

-¡Me ignoraste después de nuestro... casi beso! ¡Y Serena te escuchó decir que fue por que no besas a nadie hace mucho!-

La lágrimas de Drew habían dejado de fluir desde hacía unos minutos, pero la expresión de tristeza la siguió manteniendo hasta ese momento, en el que abrió los ojos sorprendidos- ¿Cómo sabe Serena eso?-

-¡Lo ves!- No supo de donde sacó energías, pero comenzó a moverse (si estuviese en sus mejores días lo hubiese hecho con más fuerza) y a patalear levemente- ¡Lo dijiste, no lo estás negando!-

-¡Estate quieta May, aún estás débil!-

-No voy a quedarme quieta- Su voz estaba casi recompuesta, y sentía muchísimo frío aún pero por toda la ropa congelada que tenía encima- Por que ahora que me salvaste puedo seguir con mi vida normalmente y cambiarme toda ésta ropa congelada- Intento levantarse, pero Drew se lo impidió

Y cuando sonrió de lado, los rastros de sus lágrimas parecieron invisibles- ¿Seguir con tu vida normalmente? ¿Ahora que me confesaste que te gusto?-

May se mordió la lengua- B-bueno... tu también dijiste que... que te gusto- Titubeó, jugando con sus dedos. No sabía si su voz seguía débil, por que no podía concentrarse en verificar eso

-Si- Le acomodó el flequillo, probablemente cubierto de escarcha- Así es-

May se quedó observándolo embobada, como siempre ocurría cada vez que realizaba alguna maniobra seductora. O bueno, que a ella le parecía seductora, por que tenía el síndrome La Rousse según Dawn, y vivía en LaRousselandia según Misty. Y Serena debía pensar lo mismo en otras palabras

-¿Y-y...?- ¡Deja de titubear May!- Eso no significa que estés perdonado- Cerró los ojos la chica soberbiamente- Besaste a la tonta de Brianna, lo que significa que la prefieres antes que a mi- Hizo ademán de levantarse, ya suponiendo que Drew la retendría ahí.

Los ojos de Drew eran tan cálidos, penetrantes y su tacto tan elegante, que no sentía frío en lo absoluto

-Eres mucho más bonita que Brianna- Le acarició el pómulo con el dedo pulgar, contacto que estremeció aún más a la castaña- Y no tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo bonita que te veías-

Maldito corazón, ¡ya cálmate! ¡Vas a delatarme!

-B-bueno yo...- Iba a soltar un gracias, e intentar inútilmente levantarse de nuevo, pero el chico interrumpió, acercando su rostro

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mi- Dijo Drew, con un tono de satisfacción y alivio

Justo antes de tocar sus labios helados.

May abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Hace diez minutos creía que iba a morir por culpa de Drew, y ahora era él mismo quien la traía a la vida de nuevo. Sentía el contacto con sus labios, pero aunque nunca había dado un beso antes, estaba casi segura de que era más cálido y suave que lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Bueno, tenía la boca congelada, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

A pesar de todo, la calidez de que sea Drew quien le estaba dando su primer beso se sentía perfectamente, y compensaba cualquier otra cosa que no pudiese llegar a sentir

* * *

-Si tu no interrumpes su momentito, yo lo haré- Dijo Paul fríamente

-¡Cállate!- Chistó Dawn

Drew y May se encontraban entre beso y beso y choques de frentes en medio del inmenso campo de hielo creado por la castaña. Paul y Dawn siguieron el rastro de hielo que les indicó Roserade, quien al ver a su entrenador había decidido regresar por su cuenta a la habitación en la que dormía. Sin embargo, Dawn no quería interrumpir el hermoso momento de su amiga

Le tenía envidia en parte, ya que creía que ella iba a ser la primera en besar a un chico. Siempre creyó que sería con Green, aunque claro, enamorarse de Paul Shinji no estaba en sus planes

-Maya está viva, solo déjame descongelarla y ya, luego pueden seguir con su momentito- Paul caminó un paso hacia adelante, pero Dawn lo tomó de la manga de la camiseta y lo obligó a ir hacia atrás

-Primero, no intentes llamarla por su nombre si no sabes cómo es. Se llama May-

-Cómo sea-

-Segundo, yo creo que ya no te necesita, debe haber entrado bastante en calor-

-Entonces vámonos de aquí- Dijo Paul con una nota de sarcasmo, mientras señalaba hacia atrás con su pulgar

-No vamos a irnos de aquí, déjame observar- Suplicó

-Pues tu puedes mirar, yo iré con Gary y Selena a ver si necesitan algo más con Ash y como sea que se llame la mandona. Y luego iré de una buena vez por todas a las clases, que para eso vengo a ésta escuela- Dawn lo tomó de la muñeca sana antes de que intentara volver a retirarse

-Se llama Serena, con R. Es la princesa de Kalos, ¡es increíble que no sepas como se llama!- Dawn dejó de mirar a Drew y May- ¿Por qué de repente intentas llamarnos por nuestros nombres?-

-No lo se- El chico cerró los ojos y se recargó contra el árbol tras el que se ocultaban- Tal vez ya pasé demasiado tiempo con todos ustedes-

-Podría hacerte bien...- Dawn volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia los tortolitos, con Drew de pie con May en sus brazos sonriendo como si fuese una niña de cinco años abriendo presentes de navidad- ¡Paul vienen hacia acá!- Lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al tecnológico

-Solo conseguirás perdernos de nuevo- Soltó el chico

-Por favor, estás hablando con un GPS viviente- Dijo Dawn, con aire de superioridad

Paul rodó los ojos y la siguió de todas formas

Se formó un silencio que, al menos para Dawn, resultaba incómodo. Ella siempre tenía la manía de hablar sin parar, y no había estado con el chico en silencio desde que la tranquilizó la noche anterior en el bosque, donde él la cuidó, encontró un lugar seguro para dormir y le aseguró que no le ocurriría nada si se quedaban allí. Ah, y también había dormido en su hombro, cosa que el chico le permitió. Sin embargo, el corazón no le latió con fuerza hasta cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, donde se vio más acurrucada contra su cuerpo que cuando fue a dormir.

Recordarlo le provocó un sonrojo instantáneo y una sacudida de cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos

-¿Y ahora que tienes?- Preguntó Paul desde atrás

Se sonrojó con más fuerza al oír su firme voz- N-nada de nada- Excusó. Siempre se le había hecho tan fácil mentir. ¿Por que tenía que debilitar su habilidad?- S-solo me siento sucia, es todo-

-¿No será que recordaste lo bien que dormiste a noche?- Preguntó sugestivamente

Oh, oh, el corazón se le detuvo de nuevo, así como sus pasos, eso no era bueno

-¿Q-que te hace pensar eso?- Titubeó

-Solo que yo estaba pensando en eso, es todo-

No sabía si volvería a latir después de eso. Pero decidió hacerle frente y voltear

-¿Por qué sigues jugando conmigo?-

Paul sonrió de lado- Quería ver si sigues tan sensible a lo que diga como ayer- Siguió caminando delante de ella

-¿Y cual es el sentido de eso?-

-Tampoco comprendo el sentido de que armes un tonto plan diciendo que a Balance le gusto, para que no bese a Brianna- Respondió fríamente Paul

-¡Pero eso no viene al caso ahora!- Se enfadó la peli azul- ¡Tu eres quien dijo que estaba pensando en ayer!-

-¡Por que tu caminas de esa forma a propósito!-

Ok. Esto si que ya no lo entendía

-¡Es la segunda vez que me acusas de haber hecho algo, y no se de que estás hablando!- Dio un paso al frente, con las manos en sus caderas- ¡Camino como camino, si tu crees que me muevo de esa forma a propósito estás muy equivocado!-

-Ninguna chica en éste mundo...-

¿Acaso Paul Shinji estaba nervioso?

Oh, ojalá las porristas se enteren de esto

-Escucha, Shinji- Lo nombró por su apellido, llamando más la atención de Paul- Me pediste que me aleje de ti, ¿así que sabes que? ¡Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer!- Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante- ¡Y si mi trasero perturba tus hormonas, deja de mirarlo!-

No pudo ver la cara del peli morado, pero hubiese pagado por poder

Dawn 1- Paul... ya ni lo recordaba

Pero ella había ganado éste round.

* * *

-Lamento haber sido tan torpe, distraído... y aún así quiero ser un maestro Pokemón...-

Ash se encontraba sentado en la cama de Misty, viendo como ésta dormía después de que Serena, con los poderes curativos de Sylveon, le hubiese quitado ese extraño dispositivo que tenía puesto, que provocaba la luz verde de su cuello. Decidieron guardarlo para analizarlo luego, esperando poder encontrar a May para estar todos juntos. Según tenían entendido, Misty estaba fusionada con Vaporeon, pero sí lo seguía o no, no lo podrían saber hasta que la pelirroja despertara.

Serena había dormido muy mal la noche anterior, por lo que ahora se encontraba acostada en la cama de May, tapada hasta la nariz por el frío invernal que se acercaba, mientras que Ash le decía cosas bonitas a Misty desde la cama de ella

Y ella debía fingir que estaba dormida, por que Ash no podría expresarse de esa manera si no lo hacía.

Oh si, que divertido era. Oír como el chico que le gustaba le confesaba a su mejor amiga, quien aparentemente le había dicho a Ash que estaba enamorada de ella, lo mucho que la amaba y lo tonto que había sido al no darse cuenta de aquello.

Se estaba aguantando las lágrimas por que temía que Ash se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta, con el gigantesco nudo en la garganta, mientras oía como quien creía ser el amor de su vida se confesaba a la hermana de su madrina.

-Cuando despiertes no volveré a ser tan tonto. Te prestaré más atención, lo prometo. Y si se como hacerlo, estaremos juntos...- Decía Ash, mientras quien sabe que mimo le hacía a la pelirroja

Pero ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Se levantó de la cama, sentándose en ella con los pies colgando, llamando así la atención de Ash

-Despertaste...- Dijo Ash

No le respondió nada por que temía largarse a llorar en ese mismo instante, simplemente saltó de la cama en busca de los zapatos del uniforme y de su blazer, que estaba sobre la silla de escritorio

-¿Estás bien, Serena?- Preguntó Ash

-Si- Soltó fría y rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿A donde vas?- Volvió a preguntar Ash. Serena lo miró de reojo. Tenía la mano de Misty entre las suyas, tomándolas con toda la delicadeza que ella siempre soñó recibir

-A bañarme- Dijo sin más rodeos, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación antes de que Ash pudiese hacerle más preguntas

Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos y silenciosos, como era de esperarse en plenas horas de clases. Serena sabía del peligro que corría al estar ahí sin precaución alguna, pero siempre que escuchara pasos podría volverse invisible, de todas formas Sylveon seguía fusionada con ella

Y sentía como compartía sus penas, dándole un inútil consuelo.

Es que hasta ella tendría que haberse dado cuenta. De que a Ash le encanta molestar a Misty, por que la considera bonita, por que siente cosas por ella, de que Ash nunca se sonrojó por ella, pero seguramente lo hizo por Misty, no le cabía ninguna duda. Por eso durante su fiesta de quince, donde ella debía lucir radiante y llamar la atención de todos incluso de él, a quien miró principalmente en el momento de su entrada; él se encontraba mirándola a ella, con sus extensiones pelirrojas, su normalmente rostro sin maquillaje, maquillado, sus largas piernas a la vista y la sonrisa en su rostro, por verla a ella.

Decidió no enfadarse con ella por eso, no era su culpa. Tampoco se enfadó con ella cuando Ash se sentó a su lado a hablarle, por que no tenía derecho a enojarse por ello, aunque se imaginó la culpa que debía de sentir la pelirroja.

Por que debió darse cuenta aquella vez que los escuchó discutir en el estadio de agua, volviéndose invisible, por que él había notado que Misty lo ignoraba. Pero jamás se dio cuenta de que ella también.

Y no lo soportó más, y lloró.

Comenzó llorando en voz baja, mientras corría por el pasillo en busca de un refugio, para llorar y ahogar sus penas sin que nadie la viese.

Porque Serena es fuerte. Serena es la princesa de Kalos, ¿habrá persona más feliz que ella en éste mundo?

Serena es fuerte por que las circunstancias la obligan a serlo. Serena debe ser fuerte, por que una artista Pokemón no puede llorar frente a todos cuando obtiene el puesto de princesa, en vez del puesto de reina, para lo que soñó toda su vida. Arrebatado por Miette, quien también quería arrebatarle a Ash.

Aunque éste se había ido por su propia cuenta. Había ido a los brazos de Misty, y ella no podía hacer nada, porque sabía que su amiga lo amaba y ahora había descubierto que él a ella también.

Se le escapó un fuerte sollozo en el momento que chocó contra algo. Alguien mejor dicho, pensó al ver un par de pies

-Lo... lo siento- Dijo sin levantar la cabeza, dispuesta a seguir su camino

Pero la persona con quien chocó la tomó del brazo, obligándola a voltear y verle el rostro

-No deberías estar rondando por ahí, Jules podría... ¿Serena? ¿Por qué lloras?-

Gary la miraba con preocupación desde una cabeza más arriba que ella.

Y no podía inventar una excusa rápida en ese momento, porque al igual que sus ojos, su mente estaba completamente nublada con lágrimas.

Y por éste motivo, se arrojó a llorar en su pecho, recibiendo a cambio un abrazo por parte del castaño.

-¿Es por Ash, verdad?- Preguntó Gary suavemente

Serena asintió con la cabeza, y para cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba y la poca relación que tenía con Gary hasta el día antes de ayer, salió de su agarre, secándose las lágrimas con los puños, pero sin dejar de llorar

-Lo siento, Gary yo...- Sollozó- Es que fue tan repentino...-

Pensó en que Gary la estaría mirando con lástima. ¡Odiaba esa miradita de lástima! ¡Cómo cuando no había sido lo suficientemente buena para ganarle a Miette!

Iba a decírselo, pero Gary mantenía una mirada tan juguetona y alegre como la que tenía siempre, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?- Le preguntó el chico

Serena lo pensó antes de decir no. Tenía clases y tenía que aprender rápidamente como ser una coordinadora, ya que en ése área se había inscripto, por más que después de haber resuelto el misterio fuese a abandonar el tecnológico. Sin embargo, le haría tan bien salir de ahí, sabiendo que Ash y Misty se declararían como pareja ante todos tan rápido...

-¿Harías eso por mi?- Preguntó, ahogando sollozos, pero con la voz aún quebrada

-Con gusto- Gary le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera hacia una esquina antes de los vestuarios, donde había sombra. Allí el chico abrió un portal, y Serena sin saber a donde iba, entró confiada

Para cuando Gary cerró el portal y la chica abrió los ojos, pudo divisar una enorme fuente, rodeada de lo que parecían ser pequeños puestos de restaurantes y negocios. Parecía un centro comercial

-¿Donde estamos?- Preguntó Serena

-En el centro comercial de Hoenn- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Creí que a las chicas les gustaba las compras-

-Eh, si- Dijo algo nerviosa Serena. A ella le fascinaban las compras

¿Acaso Gary hacía esto para coquetear con ella? ¿O por que realmente sentía su pésame?

Bueno, de todas formas iba a aceptar la cita con él.

-No tienes que estar triste por Ash- Soltó Gary de la nada, haciendo que la chica mire hacia abajo con tristeza en sus ojos celestes- Él es muy tonto. Demasiado torpe para darse cuenta de las cosas-

-Sin embargo a mi me gusta- Soltó Serena levemente

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el rompe corazones Gary Oak había sufrido de la misma forma que ella alguna que otra vez

-Mereces alguien mejor- Gary comenzó a caminar delante de ella, mientras Serena lo seguía

Rio levemente- ¿Estás diciendo que Ash no es bueno para mí, pero que Misty si lo merece?-

-Ash siempre estuvo enamorado de Misty, Serena- Fue como una puntada en su corazón, pero tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse- Lamento decirlo así, pero conozco a Ash desde que tengo memoria y a Misty desde hace tiempo y estoy seguro de ello-

-Bueno, si eres tan frío como para decirme esa verdad, también es cierto que merezco a alguien mejor- Ahogó un sollozo- Tampoco me conoces demasiado que digamos-

-No, es verdad- Volteó, la miró y comenzó a caminar a su altura- Pero eres demasiado bonita para Ash-

Rodó los ojos. Después de todo Misty, May y Dawn tenían algo de razón- No trates de coquetear conmigo-

-Tu misma dijiste que solo digo verdades, ¿Quién dice que estoy coqueteando?-

Serena rio- Las malas lenguas dicen que eres más rompe corazones que tu primo-

-Green no es rompe corazones él... Bueno, digamos que yo no soy tan mujeriego como él-

-Mmm... sigo sin ver la diferencia. Hasta físicamente son iguales, excepto por sus ojos, claro-

-Green no encuentra otro método de diversión más que estar con chicas hasta hacerlas llorar. Que yo me haya enterado, jamás provoqué eso y solo lo hago por diversión y con un límite- Gary se detuvo frente a una pastelería- ¿Quieres entrar? Tengo entendido que a la princesa de Kalos le gustan las cosas dulces-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Levantó una ceja Serena. En ese momento recordó que debía tener la cara y los ojos completamente rojos- No importa yo no... No creo estar de humor para eso, Gary. Gracias por la oferta-

Gary inclinó la cabeza mientras la miraba- Bueno, acorde a la charla previa, creo que puedo hacerte cambiar de humor- Abrió la puerta, esperando a que entrara- Además, el azúcar te la sube-

Serena sonrió levemente.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Nadie se había enterado de que Ash le había roto el corazón, por lo tanto, no sería tan grave que de la nada la prensa la viese caminando con Gary Oak en el centro comercial de Hoenn.

-De acuerdo- Entró en el local- ¡Pero esto no es una cita!-

-Oh no, claro que no- Respondió Gary, cerrando la puerta de Janet's Cupcakes.

* * *

 **Al fiiin terminé éste capítulo Jesús! Nunca tardé tanto! Tardé más que los otros capítulos que dije que nunca había tardado tanto!  
**

 **Besitos y dejen reviews.**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	16. Culpa, Risas, Sensaciones e Ignorancia

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Crees que debamos llevarla a la enfermería?- Preguntó Dawn a Ash, con el cabello mojado recién lavado y el uniforme escolar.

Se oyó otro vómito desde el pequeño baño perteneciente a la habitación, provocando que ambos chicos cierren los ojos con fuerza a la vez

-¿Y que excusa le daremos si nos pregunta qué le ocurrió, o que es esa cicatriz en su cuello?- Respondió Ash, con otra pregunta

Otro vómito

Vaporeon se encontraba tendido en la cama de su entrenadora, observando con curiosidad hacia el baño donde Misty se encontraba. Probablemente no sepa que los seres humanos vomitan.

Aparentemente, el dispositivo que Misty tenía incrustado en su cuello, no le permitía romper la fusión con Vaporeon, provocando en ella un exceso de hidratación y falta de apetito, cosa que hizo que cuando la chica probo bocado, vomitara todo. Otro enigma ahora era quien le había hecho eso a Misty, y cómo sabía que se encontraba fusionada con Vaporeon.

-No se ve nada bien, Ash...- La chica lo miró. Tenía el pelo grasiento, un arañón en su mejilla derecha y la ropa que llevó al cumpleaños de Violeta lucía desgastada y sucia- Y tu tampoco-

-Que amable- Ironizó el azabache- Pasé toda la noche en el bosque, ¿Cómo esperabas que esté?-

-Paul y yo pasamos toda la noche perdidos en el bosque también, y ya nos fuimos a bañar-

-Pero Misty...- Se excusó Ash

Otro vómito

-Yo me encargaré de ella- Interrumpió Dawn- Tu relájate un poco y pasa tiempo con Pikachu-

Ash miró hacia la puerta del baño dudoso, donde podía ver los pies de Misty en posición que indicaba que estaba arrodillada con la cabeza sobre el inodoro- Está bien- Se dirigió a la puerta- Pero volveré luego-

-Claro que sí Ash, no te preocupes- Dawn le abrió la puerta con la tarjeta al ver que el chico no lo conseguía- Y si la ves a Serena dile que venga, así me hace compañía-

-Ella se fue muy extraña de aquí. Dijo que se iría a bañar, pero no regresó-

Si Ash había estado con Misty hasta recién que despertó, es muy probable que Serena los haya visto o escuchado. Y Dawn sabía perfectamente las consecuencias sentimentales que eso traería para la artista Pokemón.

-Está bien. Hablaré con ella luego- Dijo Dawn- Date una buena ducha y descansa Ash-

-Claro Dawn, lo haré... Y...-

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó la chica, al ver que su amigo se había quedado callado algo apenado

-Lamento haberte gritado y tomado de esa forma antes- Se disculpó Ash.

Dawn ya lo había incluso olvidado, con todo el asunto de May y Drew y los tontos jueguitos de Paul. No se había enfadado con Ash de todas formas, es más, en parte sintió una alegría por Misty al ver que el azabache podía desesperarse tanto por estar la pelirroja en peligro

-No pasa nada Ash, de veras- Sonrió la chica- Estabas desesperado por encontrar a Misty, entiendo lo importante que es ella para ti-

Ash se sonrojó a más no poder, efecto que Dawn esperaba causar pero que no sabía si resultaría- ¡Yo no...! ¡No dije...! ¡Argh!- Gruñó, volteó y salió- Me voy a duchar-

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de su ex compañero de viaje.

Se dirigió al baño, donde Misty ya no vomitaba pero seguía con la cabeza apuntando hacia el inodoro

-¿Se fue Ash?- Preguntó la pelirroja con voz débil

-Si, le dije que se fuera a dar una ducha- Dawn apoyó sus manos en el lavabo, junto con su espalda, cabiendo así en el baño y mirando hacia Misty

-¿Hallaron a May?- Misty sacó la cabeza del inodoro y la recostó en sus brazos

-Oh, si y mejor que eso. Drew la encontró y...-

-Espera- Interrumpió Misty, para luego vomitar- Le dije a Ash que estoy enamorada de él-

Dawn cambió su expresión de asco por el vomito a una de sorpresa, y ahogó una exclamación

-¡Oh Misty, no puedo creerlo!- Dawn se tapó la boca con las dos manos- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-A penas lo recuerdo. Solo se que estaba muy enojada por que insistía en que le diga por que lo ignoro, y me molestó tanto que no se diese cuenta de las cosas que simplemente se lo grité-

-¿Y que te respondió?-

-No lo hizo. Justo en ese momento lo que sea que me haya secuestrado nos desmayó a ambos-

-¿No recuerdas nada sobre eso?-

-Nada de nada. No volví a despertar hasta recién- Volvió a colocar su cabeza mirando hacia el inodoro, pero no vomitó

-Bueno, ¿sabes? Ash estuvo contigo hasta que despertaste. Creo que sus sentimientos si son correspondidos, señorita- Bromeó Dawn, en un tono divertido

-Ni me lo digas- Respondió Misty en un tono completamente contrario, como de tristeza y molestia

-¿Eh?- Reclamó Dawn ante el tono utilizado- ¿Y por que te pones así? Te gusta desde que te conozco, deberías estar feliz-

-Por que por más que a mi me encantaría abrazarlo y estar con él para siempre, Serena no estaría feliz- Se explicó la líder de gimnasio

Dawn rodó los ojos, ya suponiendo que esa sería la respuesta- Misty, Serena debe comprender que Ash está enamorado de ti y no de ella, no puedes superponer su felicidad sobre la tuya-

-No puedo hacerle eso Dawn- Misty comenzó a levantarse- Imagina si la situación de otra forma hipotéticamente diferente: que tu y May estén enamoradas de Paul pero él te elija a ti. ¿Correrías a estar con él frente a ella, sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta?-

Dawn la siguió hasta que la pelirroja se acostó en su cama, y se sentó en los pies de ésta. Pensó sobre lo que dijo Misty. Tal vez Dawn consideraba que Misty debía estar con Ash por que es lo que siempre soñó y por que puede ver en los ojos del entrenador el amor que éste le tiene, sin considerar a Serena, quien para Misty era una de las personas más importantes y para ella, una nueva amiga, quien se había vuelto bastante cercana pero no lo suficiente

-Bueno tienes razón, en eso, tal vez- Le dijo Dawn- Pero Serena ya se enteró Misty. Ella vio a Ash cuidarte durante el tiempo que estuviste dormida, por eso me debe haber dicho que salió extraña de aquí-

-Ay no, por que a mi- Se colocó el ante brazo sobre los ojos

-Tendrás que hablar con ella de todas formas, y estoy segura de que Serena entenderá y Ash y tu podrán estar juntos-

-No lo digas tan a la ligera. Estamos hablando de Ash Ketchum, ¿recuerdas? Lo que para ti con Green sería un chasqueo de dedos, para mi sería un arduo trabajo- Misty suspiró. Su voz seguía débil y se notaba algo pálida, pero podía hablar bastante más que antes- No se por que digo Green si quien te gusta es Paul-

Dawn cerró los ojos en señal de fastidio- Ni lo menciones. Es el ser humano menos entendible de éste planeta- La conversación podría seguir en torno a como Paul juega con ella, pero la peli azul desvió el tema ya que no se sentía con ganas de charlarlo justo en éste instante- Intenta llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¡y aún no se los memoriza!-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿No sabe como nos llamamos? ¿Yo soy solo Waterflower?-

-No, el tuyo ni lo sabe. Pero Serena se llama Selena y May se llama Maya- Abrió los ojos en señal de que recordó algo- ¡Oh! ¡Casi olvido decírtelo! ¡May besó a Drew!-

* * *

Tenía que admitir que no sabía como hacía una hora y media se encontraba llorando por su corazón roto, considerando lo mucho que se estaba riendo ahora.

Gary podía ser todo lo malo que May, Misty y Dawn quisieran decir, pero tenían que admitir que sabía como levantar el ánimo de una chica.

O coquetear con ella, tal vez.

-No se como se te ocurrió hacer esa pregunta- Le dijo, clavando su cuchara en la bola de helado de fresa que tenía en frente

-No lo se, eres la princesa de Kalos. Todo el mundo sabe tu color preferido, donde vives, los nombres de tus padres, de tus hermanos y hasta cuanto calzas- Gary revolvía el helado derretido que le había quedado en el pequeño tazón de tergopol- Nunca mencionaste tu talla de ropa interior-

-No tengo hermanos, tengo solo uno- Respondió la chica, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- Y no voy a decirte la talla de mi ropa interior ¡No es algo que te incumba!-

-Oh vamos, estamos jugando a las preguntas y respuestas, y yo te hice una pregunta-

-Si, pero esa fue una pregunta muy atrevida, señor Oak-

-De acuerdo- Gary cerró sus ojos, fingiendo resignación- Lo averiguaré por mi cuenta algún día-

Serena rio, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras negaba con su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que recogía con la cuchara de plástico más helado- No se como lo lograras- Se llevó la cuchara a la boca y dejó de reír para ponerse algo más seria- Oye Gary... Gracias-

Se encontraban sentados en los bancos del centro comercial de Hoenn, en medio del patio de comidas. Habían tomado un café en Janet's Cupcakes, hasta que Serena se calmó y dejó de llorar, y comenzó a responder a las tontas preguntas que Gary le hacía, hasta que le sacó una sonrisa. Luego, decidieron salir del lugar y tomar algo con azúcar, para que el humor de Serena se levantara un poco más

Y así habían terminado. Y no estaba nada mal.

-¿Gracias por que?- Cuestionó el castaño mirándola

-Por... traerme aquí... y hacerme reír para que deje de llorar- Lo miró algo tímida- Y ya sabes... por aparecer en el momento justo-

Gary le sonrió- Eso fue obra del destino, princesa. Y en cuanto a traerte aquí... yo también quería despejarme un poco. Ya sabes, muchos errores, uno detrás de otro. Si quiero seguir los pasos de mi abuelo no puedo equivocarme tanto-

Serena levantó la mirada que antes se encontraba baja debido a su timidez- Bueno yo me equivoco también. Y siendo yo... cada error que cometo me aleja de mi objetivo-

-Eres una celebridad. Tienes lo que quieres con un chasquido de tus dedos, nunca imaginé que eso pudiese ser difícil-

La rubia suspiró, algo fastidiada- Eso es exactamente lo que todos creen. No puedo llorar frente a las personas, por ejemplo, por que ser una artista Pokemón consiste en sonreír todo el tiempo- Gary la escuchaba con atención- Si la arpía de Miette te gana el puesto, tienes que sonreír, y conformarte con lo que tienes, por que una artista siempre debe estar feliz- Al haber un leve momento de silencio, Serena notó que casi no tenía cercanía con Gary, pero había logrado sensaciones en ella como cualquiera de sus mejores amigas- N-no se por que te cuento esto, yo... lo siento-

-Por eso corrías antes, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Gary, como si no hubiese escuchado lo último que Serena dijo

O tal vez por que le importaba lo que ella dijera

-Si bueno, tampoco quería ponerme a llorar frente a Ash. Todos creen que soy fuerte, y eso no me viene demasiado mal-

-Si, es cierto. Pero de ahí a fingir que estás feliz... no creo que sea muy saludable- Gary arrojó su envase en el cesto de basura que tenía al lado- Bueno yo no lo se, solo digo lo que pienso. Para mi es molesto fingir que estoy feliz en ésta escuela, por que mi abuelo cree que es lo mejor para mí, cuando en realidad prefiero mil veces salir a recorrer el mundo por mí mismo-

-¿No te gusta?-

-No es lo peor que podría pasarme, y además tengo a Ash, Drew y Tracey conmigo. Ahora a Paul también. Y bueno, Misty, May y Dawn son algo histéricas pero siempre estarán si las necesito- Hizo una pausa- Pero no es lo que yo elegí-

Quería hacerle miles de preguntas, como desde cuando conoce a Ash; como fue que se volvieron rivales; que tanto lo aprecia; o como fue que se volvió tan amigo de Paul y Drew o por que dice que May, Misty y Dawn son histéricas, o si simplemente eso era una broma. Podía quedarse charlando con Gary todo el día, quien aparentemente era como un libro abierto, podía preguntarle cualquier cosa o deducir cualquier cosa sobre él y seguramente estaría en lo correcto.

¿O sería esa la imagen que quería darle, por que le pidió una cita?

-Serena, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Le preguntó Gary, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A Ash y Misty. Perdona si retomo el tema, pero creo que debes enfrentarlo-

-Ellos deben estar juntos- Soltó sin mas, sabiendo que cada palabra se le clavaba en el corazón como una espina

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió el chico

-Misty lo ama. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, ella lo ama, seguramente e incluso más que yo- Apoyó el helado en la banca y reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando las manos detrás de ella- Me sentiría peor si yo fuese el estorbo. Si Misty ya estaba mal ignorando a Ash, sería peor-

-Si, ahora veo por que lo ignoraba y lo trataba tan mal- Gary notó el semblante triste que Serena intentaba ocultar, por lo que le dio un leve golpe en el hombro- Ya no estés triste, mereces algo mejor-

-Es solo que siento como si quisiera llorar todo el tiempo- Serena volvió a sentarse derecha, colocando ambas manos en su regazo

-Bueno...- Gary dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos marrones- Puedes acudir a mi cada vez que quieras llorar, de todas formas ya te vi, y no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo-

Serena lo miró sorprendida. Algo se movió dentro de ella

-¿No estarás coque...?-

Pero su oración fue interrumpida por un flash, que también obligó a Gary a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia todos lados

Y efectivamente, detrás de la fuente decorativa del centro del parque de comidas, un hombre calvo y de piel morena sostenía una cámara fotográfica profesional

-Urgh- Soltó Serena, con cara de asco- Paparazzi- Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo de su blazer

-¿Que haces?- Gary se puso de pie- ¿No entiendes la gravedad de la situación?-

-Me toman fotos todo el tiempo, y Charlie se encarga de que las fotos no circulen. Es un amigo de mi padre y créeme que hace muy bien su trabajo- Serena se puso de pie también, mientras escribía en su teléfono

-No Serena, no por el hecho de las revistas. Me refiero a que tenemos el uniforme puesto, sabrán que estamos fuera de la escuela en horario de clases-

Serena ahogó un quejido tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Vámonos de aquí- Le dijo Gary, caminando con la cabeza gacha, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca.

* * *

-¡Que libre me siento!- Exclamó May, al llegar a su habitación después de un cálido baño

-Y lo entiendo, de veras- Le respondió Misty desde su cama, con Vaporeon a su lado- No es lo más agradable que queden dentro de una-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- May se secaba su poco cabello con una toalla

-Mejor. Aunque no intenté comer aún- Misty se sentó apoyando los codos en sus rodillas- ¿Tu ya no tienes frío?-

-Nada de nada- La castaña sonrió y estiró sus brazos al aire, dejando la toalla en el suelo- Me siento como nueva-

-Me lo imagino, después de una dosis de besos marca La Rousse- Misty entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, en señal de que su objetivo era molestarla

May se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras hacía una extraña mueca con su boca- ¿C-como lo sabes?-

-Dawn me lo dijo- Respondió Misty satisfecha

-¿Y como lo sabe Dawn?-

-Paul y ella los fueron a buscar, en caso de que estuvieses viva pero congelada, para que Paul derrita un poco de hielo. Y te vieron-

May siguió sonrojada, pero cambió la mueca de su rostro y su cuerpo pareció relajarse. Se sentó en la cama de Dawn- Si lo besé. Pero tenía los labios congelados, no se si cuenta como un beso definitivo-

-¿Hubo lengua?- Preguntó Misty curiosa

-P-pues si- Respondió la castaña algo nerviosa

-Entonces, oficialmente eres la primera de las tres en besar a un chico-

-Ay no lo digas así...- May abrazó un almohadón de la cama de Dawn bastante sonrojada- Me avergüenzas. Además...-

-Le dije a Ash que lo amo- Soltó Misty, viendo que el momento oportuno para contarselo a su otra mejor amiga no llegaba

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó May con alegría. Misty no esperaba una reacción diferente por su parte, ya que May tenía tanto conocimiento romántico como Ash- ¿Y que te dijo?-

Misty se puso de pie- Me desmayé en ese mismo instante, no tuvo la oportunidad de responderme- Abrió su lado turquesa del placard- No creo que fuese a responderme algo de todas formas-

-¿Serena lo sabe?- Por la cara que puso Misty supuso que si- ¿A donde vas?-

-A bañarme y ponerme el uniforme. Ayer falté a clases, y por más que sea lo menos importante considerando los últimos sucesos anormales, para eso venimos aquí-

-Bueno, pareces bastante fuerte. Pero, ¿No crees que debas comer algo primero?- Preguntó May, observando todos los movimientos de Misty en la habitación

-Resisto hasta el almuerzo, solo falta hora y media- Hizo presión en la pqueña mochila, para compactar las cosas

Antes de que May pudiese emitir queja alguna, el toc de la puerta se hizo presente

-No es Dawn- Se extraño Misty- Se llevó la llave-

Con la misma cara de Misty, May se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y grande fue la sorpresa al encontrar a Serena detrás de ésta

-¡May! ¡Estas bien!- Gritó Serena antes que nada, para arrojarle los brazos al cuello a la castaña

-También estoy feliz de verte, Ser- Correspondió el abrazo May

La chica se separó de May y le tomó los hombros con una sincera sonrisa plasmada en su hermoso rostro- Me alegra mucho que estés bien-

Misty miraba la escena desde afuera, pensando como consolaría a Serena si esa sincera sonrisa de su rostro se desvanecía por su culpa.

Serena se dirigió a la cama de Misty, acción que May entendió como para salir de la habitación

-Serena yo...- Comenzó Misty

Pero así como lo había hecho con May, la rubia le echó los brazos encima- No me importa nada más ahora, solo estoy feliz de que estés bien-

Misty le correspondió el abrazo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, ya que conocía a Serena a la perfección y ésta tendía a mentir sobre su verdadero estado de ánimo

-No me digas que estás bien, por que se que lo viste a Ash y se que no estás bien- Le respondió Mistty, en el momento que la rubia rompió el contacto

-¿Por eso lo dices?- Preguntó la chica como si nada, haciendo que Misty hiciera una mueca con la cara- No es tan grave, solo me gustaba y ya-

-No digas tonterías, está claro que ambas estabamos...-

-Pero tu debes estar con él- Cortó Serena, en un semblante mucho á triste- Él está enamorado de tí, Misty, solo que tardó en darse cuenta. Y yo también-

Misty se sonrojó un poco al oír esas palabras. ¿Acaso sabría la chica que ella le había dicho que lo amaba primero?- No quiero que... que tu sufras-

Serena le tomó las manos

¿Cómo podía ser tan malditamente amable cuando la hermana de su madrina le acababa de romper el corazón?

-No voy a sufrir, ya reflexioné lo suficiente sobre ello, y no lo haré. Te lo prometo-

¿Cómo podía creerle? ¿O que argumentos tendría para no creerle, considerando la veracidad de sus palabras?

-Serena...- Susurró, antes de que se echaran los brazos al mismo tiempo

-Vas a estar con Ash, por que ambos son increíbles personas y se lo merecen. Aunque tal vez tu tengas que hacer todo y te cueste un poco- Bromeó la rubia desde su hombro

-Todavía no hablé con él, no se que saldrá de todo ésto sinceramente-

-Oye Mist...- Serena rompió el abrazo, y la mueca de su rostro cambió a una un tanto más divertida

Era la mueca que hacían todas sus amigas cuando estaban por contarle algo por lo cual las regañaría

-Tienes... tienes que bañarte, perodona silo digo así, pero, ¿viste tu aspecto?-

-Serena me secuestraron, ¿cómo pretendías que esté?- Misty se levantó y abrió el placard con la intención de seguir colocando cosas en su bolso de baño, aunque no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la ahijada de su hermana- ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo?

Serena no quitó esa extraña expresión de su rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta a pasos agigantados- ¡Nada de nada, Misty! ¡Yo ya me iba! ¡Adiós!-

Misty simplemente se quedó mirando la puerta de madera con una perfecta o formada en su boca debido al extraño comportamiento de Serena

Algo estaba ocultando.

* * *

Dawn decidió ir a almorzar algo después de que Misty le reafirmara mas de treinta veces que se encontraba bien y que podía, al menos, asistir a las clases de la tarde.

Ya con su bandeja en mano, se dignó a buscar un asiento donde encontrara a alguien conocido. Se encontraban las porristas por un lado, Brock, Tracey y otro chico de quinto año en otra mesa, Green y Paul en otra y las porristas en otra mesa.

Le hubiese encantado sentarse con el pelimorado y tener una conversación con él como los chicos y chicas normales, pero sabiendo que eso era imposible y que Green estaba con él (quien después de haber convencido a Paul de que no besara a Brianna la había declarado "en deuda" con él). Sumándole el hecho de que tonteaba con ella todo el tiempo y a la vez le pedía que se alejara de él.

Decidió dirigirse a la mesa de las porristas, donde afortunadamente no se encontraban ni Macey ni Brianna. No necesitaba dolores de cabeza marca estúpida por el día de hoy.

Camino a la mesa, se encargó de caminar por al lado de la mesa de Paul y Green, fijándose especialmente que su falda se moviese cerca de la cara del peli morado para "fastidiarlo caminando de esa forma que solo ella camina".

Respondió al saludo de Green con una sonrisa desde la mesa, en la que se encontraba sentándose

-¿Que onda Dawn?- Le pregunto Lyra, amiga que había hecho durante sus viajes y a quien le sorprendía encontrar en el tecnológico

-¿Por que no fuiste a clases hoy?- Se sumó Duplica, quien iba a clases con ella

-Estaba algo cansada, es todo- Le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja- Me quedé dormida-

-¿Misty también?- Preguntó Sakura, quien no era porrista pero se encontraba en el consejo estudiantil, por lo que tenía buena relación con éstas. Practicaba basquetbol femenino

-Si. Misty, Serena y yo estuvimos estudiando hasta tarde- Incluyó a Serena, ya que Sakura estaba en el mismo salón que ella y probablemente notó su ausencia en las clases- Bueno, Misty y yo. Serena decidió hacernos compañía-

-¿Y que hay de May?- Volvió a hablar Lyra, de 4B- Marina sale con mi hermano y le comentó que está muy enfadada con ella por que últimamente está faltando a los entrenamientos-

-Estaba enferma- Volvió a hablar Dawn. Mentiras marca Hikari, entre otras habilidades

-Oh Dawn, olvidé decírtelo- Dijo Sakura- Éste año las porristas se encargarán de la organización del baile de invierno-

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Dawn con extrañamiento, mientras dejaba su tenedor con comida en el aire. Siempre eran los capitanes y capitanas de los deportes quienes organizaban el baile de invierno y elegían el tema- ¿Por que nosotras?-

-Cortesía de Macey, quien se lo propuso a la entrenadora ayer después del entrenamiento- Respondió Dúplica

-¿Con todos los exámenes y materias a rendir?- "Y con todo el asunto de que puedo fusionarme con un pokemón" le faltó decir

-Yes- Respondió Lyra- Ahora tendremos que pensar un tema. Que no sean máscaras, por favor, eso ya está pasado de moda-

-Y además hay que conseguir pareja- Añadió Sakura

-Bueno, siempre alguna podrá ir con Brock-Bromeó la peli azul

Cuando levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Paul, éste y Green se estaban poniendo de pie

¿Por que de repente le surgió una gran necesidad de atención por parte del chico, aunque solo le diga que fastidiaba?

-Chicas, voy a prepararme para las clases de coordinación. Hoy empezamos entrenando y necesito cambiarme el uniforme- Se excusó Dawn, poniéndose de pie para tirar los muchos restos de su comida

-¿Tan temprano?- Cuestionó Lyra, a punto de comerse un trozo de pan

-Es que dejé a mis pokemón en el centro- Dijo con prisa, antes de que pudiese cuestionarla más

Salió de la cafetería hacia el campus unos tantos muchos metros detrás de Shinji y su amigo Oak. Quería cruzarse solo con Paul, ¡no con Green para que se creyera propietario de ella! ¿Por qué tenía que estar en el medio del camino?

-Nunca comprenderé por que te tatuaste esa estúpida flama en la muñeca- Oyó decir a Green

-Tu tienes tatuado un Aerodactil en la espalda, no puedes decirme nada- Respondió el peli morado con las manos en los bolsillos

-Fue un accidente, ya lo sabes-

Dawn conocía a la perfección esa historia. Green se hacía el muy grande y maduro saliendo con su hermano Jaden, que estaba en el sexto año del tecnológico, y un día tomó demasiado y no sabe como amaneció con un Aerodactil en la espalda.

-Bueno, yo seguiré por acá- Dijo Paul, frente a la entrada del edificio de las habitaciones

-¿Eh?- Cuestionó Green con sus ojos verdes- ¿No íbamos al centro pokemón?-

Dawn se escondió detrás de la fuente central, escuchando menos de la conversación pero teniéndolos a la vista todavía

En el momento que Green salió de su panorama visual, la chica se puso de pie con la intención de llamarlo, pero justo en ese momento Paul volteó por su propia cuenta

-Eh-eh- Titubeó la chica en el momento que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella

Para no decirle ni una palabra y pasarla de largo, dirigiéndose al centro pokemón donde supuestamente iba a ir originalmente

Dawn se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, muy dolida, para ver si se había dignado a voltear otra vez

-¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme así?- Le preguntó agresivamente

Pero Paul ni siquiera detuvo la baja velocidad de sus pasos

-¡Paul Shinji te estoy hablando!- Gritó acercándose a pasos agigantados a él

Y antes de que pudiese tomarlo del brazo para gritarle más fuerte, la voz de Jules Kellson, el preceptor, se oyó en los parlantes, llamando la atención de todo el campus

 _-Se solicita la presencia de Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Misty Waterflower, Gary Oak, Dawn Hikari, Drew La Rousse, May Balance y Serena Gabena en la oficina del director-_

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	17. Interrupción Inesperada

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Ash con las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón de algodón- ¿Por qué estamos...?-

-Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí, señor Ketchum- Interrumpió el director suplente, Arnold Kinomoto- ¿Acaso pretende que llame a su madre?-

-N-No señor, claro que...-

-Silencio- Volvió a interrumpir

Los ocho estudiantes que habían sido llamados por el parlante de la escuela, se encontraban en ese momento parados uno al lado del otro, en una perfecta hilera, con una cara demostrando más nervios que la otra. Excepto Paul, tal vez, quien raramente quitaba su cara seria.

-Quisiera saber por que ninguno de ustedes acudió a clase hoy- Dijo el señor director, lentamente, mientras jugaba con el botón de su lapicera apoyando su codo en el escritorio

-Me quede dormido. Entrené hasta tarde- Dijo Ash rápidamente

-Creí que el examen de Química de los Alimentos era hoy, y no estudié- Dijo Paul, muy serio

-Me sentía mal- Dijo Misty con la verdad, ya que apenas había dejado de vomitar

-También me dormí. Entrené con Ash- Dijo Gary más nervioso aún

-Mi Piplup no se encontraba bien- Dijo Dawn, mintiendo como siempre

-No estudié lo suficiente para el examen de Arte Pokemón, señor, por lo que consideré necesaria mi ausencia, para estudiar más, claro- Dijo Drew, con la elegancia y educación que siempre provocaba el rodeo de ojos de todos

-Me quedé cuidando a Misty- Dijo May muy nerviosa

-Estaba planificando el baile de invierno con las porristas- Se excusó Serena, casi tan nerviosa como May y Gary

-Ajam- El director dejó su lapicera en el escritorio- ¿Y aún no se quita la pijama, señor Ketchum?-

-Bueno es que duermo mucho, ya sabe...- Se excusó el azabache

-Debe tener una falla en su agenda, señor Shinji- Volvió a cuestionar- La enfermera Joy del centro Pokemón afirma haberlos visto a ambos. A usted también señorita Waterflower, oh y desmayada. Y Hikari también- Corrió un poco su silla hacia atrás para tomar una tableta electrónica- Y señorita Gabena, se afirma su presencia en la escena también, pero...- Les muestra la pantalla, que mostraba una foto de ella y Gary riendo en el centro comercial- No comprendo como usted salió del tecnológico y llegó tan rápido allá. Ni como usted, señor Oak, pudo dormir mientras estaba allí-

Serena se tapó la boca con ambas manos, como cuando dice algo que no debe decir, mientras sus amigas la miraban de forma entre curiosa y acusadora. Paul sonreía de lado y Ash y Drew tenían los ojos abiertos del extrañamiento.

A la vez, Dawn, Ash, Paul, Gary y Serena agradecían que la enfermera Joy no haya visto como Ash le daba una descarga a la cerradura, o que el director se haga el tonto y omita eso.

-Señorita Balance, ¿le gustaría explicarme por que estuvo ausente el día de ayer y el día de hoy?- Preguntó a May

-Ella no se sentía bien el lunes y...- Comenzó a explicar Drew por ella

-Le pregunté- Bloqueó su tableta, dando fin así a la imagen de Serena y Gary- A la señorita May Stella Balance, señor La Rousse

¿Acaso ya se sabía los nombres completos de toda la escuela? Y si que tenía una manía con tratar de señor a todos

-E-es como él lo dijo, señor Kinomoto- Titubeó May- Ayer no me sentía bien y hoy estuve cuidando a Misty-

-Misty, ¿Waterflower?- Juntó sus dedos y abrió los ojos fingiendo desconocimiento- Pero tengo como testigo a la enfermera Joy, quien puede afirmar que estaba desmayada en brazos de Ketchum-

Misty se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado. Serena sintió una pequeña puntada, mucho menor a lo que hubiese sentido un día atrás, y Ash miró hacia abajo

-Y señor La Rousse, su argumento sería convincente y educado como usted pretende que sea, si tan solo hubiese examen de invierno de Arte Pokemón. Pero como director de ésta escuela, no recuerdo haber programado ninguno-

-Tal vez yo estoy en un error...- Comenzó Drew

-No intenten confundirme- Su tono de voz sonó más elevado en el momento que todos se sobresaltaron por que golpeó la mesa- Quiero que todos me digan de una buena vez, que es lo que están tramando-

-Señor director, nosotros solo...- Intentó defenderse Misty, más flaca de lo normal

-¡No quiero ni sus excusas ni las de nadie, señorita Waterflower!- El hombre observó sus rostros, y algo les dijo a los ocho adolescentes que no era la reacción que quería lograr en ellos- Y me encantaría saber... por qué no me trajeron los Eevee que les pedí amablemente que trajeran-

-No fuimos a buscarlos a Petalburgo aún- Dijo rápidamente Drew

-¿Ah no? ¿Siguen en el centro Pokemón de allí?-

-No señor, mis padres tienen un gimnasio Pokemón y se están encargando de cuidarlos muy bien- Añadió May

-Son extremadamente peligrosos, y ordeno que me los entreguen-

-¿Y que les hará si se los damos?-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Paul, por el atrevimiento de su pregunta

-Eso no es de su incumbencia ni el de ninguno de sus compañeros, Shinji-

-Por supuesto que lo es- Se excusó Paul- Es mi pokemón, yo lo gané limpiamente. Merezco saber lo que le ocurrirá si tan peligroso es como usted dice y si se lo entrego-

-Tener a ese Eevee, señor Shinji, sería tan peligroso como encontrarse en una habitación llena de Voltore-

-Yo no noté nada peligroso, y los padres de May tampoco- Contraatacó Paul, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio del director suplente, dando así a la vista la flama tatuada en su muñeca

-Creí decirle que cubriera su tatuaje- Cambió de tema el señor Kinomoto- A todos ustedes-

-No me cambies de tema- Le dijo Paul con una leve mueca de enojo en su serio rostro

-¡Suficiente!- Gritó el director, poniéndose de pie, pero sin que Paul se moviese un centímetro- ¡Cómo se atreve usted a tutearme! ¡Dos semanas de castigo con Jules!-

-¡No es justo!- Saltó Dawn a defender a Paul- ¡Él solo le está preguntando por los Pokemón!-

-¡Y usted lo acompañará, Hikari!-

Misty hizo ademán de moverse también, pero Gary le tomó el codo para que se quedara quieta

-Pe-pero...-

-¡Sin peros!- El director parecía más enfadado- ¡Oak y Gabena están castigados también por haber estado fuera de la escuela en horario de clases y sin permiso de nadie! ¡Y no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes fuera de sus habitaciones después de acabadas las clases de la mañana!-

-Pe-pero los créditos...- Se quejó Ash

-¡Ninguno de ustedes participará de concursos, torneos o exámenes de habilidad hasta que me entreguen esos Eevees y me digan qué planean!-

-¡Nosotros no planeamos nada señor!- Se quejó Misty, soltándose del agarre de Gary, quien parecía estar queriendo decir algo desde hacía un largo tiempo

-¡Fuera de mi oficina!- Señaló el director, con la cara enrojecida y las venas marcándose en su frente calva

Los ocho salieron de la oficina sin chistar

-A mi habitación. Ahora- Dijo Misty en voz, baja, por si los sonidos llegaban a traspasar la puerta del director suplente.

* * *

Era increíble que semejante griterío pudiese crearse entre siete personas.

Siete, por que Serena, que tendía a ser la más tranquila de todos, no estaba aportando ninguna idea para solucionar el misterio en el que se encontraban envueltos.

Era la más tranquila, y la más paciente, pero todo tenía un límite

-¡Ya cállense!- Gritó enroncando su voz, subida a la cama de Dawn

Y se formó el silencio

-No conseguiremos nada si... si gritamos así- Dijo la chica con inocencia, viendo que podía tener autoridad si quería tenerla

-Tenemos que huir de aquí y resolver esto lo antes posible- Dijo Gary

-Ese tipo esta buscando algo grande en ésta escuela, estoy casi seguro, y por algún motivo nos quiere fuera del camino- Dijo Ash

-No podemos huir, ¡si nos quiere fuera de aquí es por algo!- Dijo Misty

-Pero, ¿Qué tal si los Eevees de verdad son peligrosos?- Dijo May

-Ni piensen en huir, éste año me encargo de organizar el baile de invierno- Dijo Dawn

-Despídanse de ese tipo de tontas actividades y de entrenar. Yo por mi me largo, si ya no puedo hacer para lo que vengo aquí- Dijo Paul

-No estamos pensando con claridad...- Dijo Drew, tomándose la sien con la mano izquierda, mostrando así la marca en forma de hoja que tenía

-Drew tiene razón- Lo apoyó Serena

-Para Drew nunca estamos analizando la situación ni estamos pensando con claridad- Criticó May, en un tono que sorprendió a todos

-Pero es que la mayor parte del tiempo no lo hacemos!- Se defendió el peli verde

-Si nos vamos ahora, ya no podremos regresar- Acotó Paul

-Tiene razón, sería demasiado evidente- Dijo Misty

-Y tampoco podemos irnos ahora, nos alejaríamos del lugar donde secuestraron a Misty y no podremos saber quien fue- Dijo Ash

-Eso no es lo más importante, Ash- Le respondió la misma pelirroja- Kinomoto quiere a los Eevee fuera del camino por algún motivo, y no sabemos cual es-

-Tal vez tiene algo en contra del director Tomisaki, y ests intentando una conspiración comtra él- Dijo Dawn

-Si ese era su objetivo ya lo logró apareciendo como suplente de un día para el otro- Gary giraba en la silla con rueditas divertido

-¿Pero en que quedamos al final?- Cuestionó Serena

-Yo propongo huír a penas terminado el baile de invierno. Así todos estarían concentrados en otra cosa y podríamos pasar desapercibidos- Propuso Ash- Y dejar de ocultar secretos, en lo posible- Miró a Dawn- Como visiones y esas cosas-

La peli azul rio levemente

-¿Y luego de huír que?- Cuestionó Paul

-Bueno, ir a Unova a encontrar a los causantes de ésta situación. Y luego decidir si regresar el tecnológico y contarle la verdad a Kinomoto o no-

-Oh oigan, hablando de secretos...- Dijo Serena- Misty y yo olvidamos contarles algo. El otro día, yendo a ver el partido de futbol, oímos a Jules hablar con Kinomoto por teléfono. Le dijo algo de que estarán listas o algo así-

-¿Que cosa estarán listas?- Preguntó May

-No lo sabemos, pero yo supongo que instalarán algo en la escuela-

-Con más razón debemos irnos- Dijo Ash

-¿Y si no regresamos que pasará entonces?- Preguntó Dawn

-No puede respoder esa pregunta si ni siquiera sabemos que nos dirán esos tipos o como reaccionaran- Defendió Misty a Ash

-¿Son consientes de lo que estamos pensando hacer? ¡Romperíamos como veinte reglas o más!- Exclamó Dawn poniendose de pie

-Ya le salió la Waterflower interna- Bromeó Gary

-¡Oye!- Se quejó Misty

-Ya, hablando en serio- Se interpuso Drew- ¿Vamos a hacer lo que dijo Ash?-

-Yo no creo que haya otra opción- Exclamó Paul, y luego sus ojos se dirigieron a un punto fijo, dando a entender que se había quedado pensando, aunque solo Dawn lo haya notado

-Es decir... que ir a Unova a encontrar a esas personas decidirá si estar del lado de Kinomoto o no...- Dijo May, más para sus adentros que al exterior

-Exacto- Le respondió Drew, tratando de captar su atención, aunque la chica miraba orgullosamente hacia otro lado

-No me agrada ese hombre, no se si aunque sus intenciones fuesen buenas me pondría de su lado- Dijo Misty

-No saquen conclusiones antes de entender en lo que nos metieron del todo- Dijo Paul seriamente- Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a mi habitación-

Dawn estuvo casi segura de que el chico le daba una mirada de reojo, antes de abrir la puerta y salir del lugar.

-Y ya no más secretos- Dijo Ash sacando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, mirando a Misty- A todas ustedes-

-Si, Ashy boy, claro que si- Dawn se acercó a cerrarle la puerta- Adiocito-

May resopló y se tiró en la cama de Dawn expandiendo los brazos- Excelente. Ahora vengo a esta escuela para aprender historia Pokemón y Química de los Alimentos, y no puedo hacer lo que realmente me gusta-

-Ninguna de nosotras puede- La apoyó Dawn, sentándose en la silla del tocador

-Que hombre más malito- Dijo Serena sentándose en la cama de Misty

-Tu no eres coordinadora- Le respondió la pelirroja a su lado, cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos del fastidio- No te pierdes de nada, Serena-

-¿Pero que hay de las porristas? Y tenía pensado diseñar sus trajes para el baile de invierno, y si Kinomoto no me deja salir no podré siquiera tomarles las medidas-

-Puedes hacerte invisible, tu no tienes problemas con eso- Exclamó May, jugando con el Skitty de su celular

Y Misty, Dawn y Serena se miraron dando a entender que se les había ocurrido lo mismo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eres un genio May!- Dijo Dawn

-¿Eh?- Cuestionó May alzando una ceja- ¿Qué dije?-

-¡Serena puede hacerse invisible y Gary puede transportarnos! ¡Es como si no estuviésemos castigadas!- Explicó Misty

-Bueno no se si así tampoco...- Dijo Serena acariciándose el brazo derecho

-¿Eh?- Cuestionaron las otras tres a la vez

-Solo pueden volverse invisibles aquellos que me tocan, y tengo que estar fusionada con Sylveon-

-Bueno, Gary también necesita a Umbreon, y ambos están castigados juntos, ¿no?- Dijo May

-Un momento...- Misty miró fijamente a Serena, haciendo que la rubia ya sepa lo que se le venía- ¿Qué es eso que nos mostró el director Kinomoto?-

-Je, bueno con respecto a eso...- Serena se rascó su cabellera rubia

-¿Saliste con Gary?- Preguntó Dawn- ¡Y no nos contaste nada!-

-¡Es que fue hoy mismo!-

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme hoy?- Preguntó Misty

-Si, así es- Serena volvió a sonreír como antes- Bueno no se si considerarlo una cita, en lo que respecta el significado de "cita". Solo tomamos un café y un helado-

-Ya es una cita- Dijo Dawn satisfecha, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste con Gary en el centro comercial?- Volvió a preguntar Misty, ya que May no tenía mucha idea en temas amorosos, aunque sorpresivamente era quien más adelanto de las tres tenía

¿Debería decirle a Misty que salió con Gary por que éste la había encontrado llorando en los pasillos a causa de ella y de Ash? ¿O la pelirroja ya se lo imaginaría? ¿Qué excusa podría ponerle si no es esa, que es la misma verdad?

-Bueno, es solo que todos ya estaban a salvo y nos dimos cuenta que entrar a clase era muy sospechoso. Así que Gary abrió un portal y fuimos al centro comercial. Claro que luego tuvimos que volver por los fotógrafos, pero eso es todo, de veras-

¿Le habrían creído?

Por el frunce de ceño de Misty creía que no

-¿Eso es todo, de veras?- Preguntó Dawn abriendo sus grandes ojos azules

-Si, si lo es- Serena respiró hondo- Y Gary no es tan malo como ustedes creen. No fue ni engreído ni intento besarme, ni tampoco dijo cosas indebidas. Solo hablamos como en una cita común, la verdad me la pasé bastante bien-

-Entonces si lo consideras una cita- Dijo May, quien no habló demasiado pero escuchaba

-¡Es que no se como lo considera él, entonces no se que considerarlo!-

Es que era la verdad. Gary había hecho un par de bromas con respecto al encuentro, diciendo que era una cita. ¿Eran ciertos esas cosas que dijo o solo las dijo para coquetear con ella?-

-Bueno, tendremos que averiguarlo- Dijo Dawn orgullosa

Misty resopló y apoyó su rostro en sus manos- ¿Qué planeas ahora a ver?-

-Ten cuidado con tus planes Dawncita, la última vez no acabaron para el rumbo que esperábamos- Dijo May, señalándola

-Pero cállate, tu terminaste de maravilla- May se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga- No es ningún plan extraño, solo tengo que enviar a Green a preguntar-

-Yo ya no creo que puedas manejar a Green a tu antojo. Seguramente sospecha de ti y Paul- Dijo Misty

-Ese tonto- Dawn gruñó- Ni lo menciones, no quiero incluirlo en ningún plan. Pasa por mi lado y me ignora-

-Oigan no se hagan problema por esto, no necesito saber si Gary...- Comenzó Serena

-Estuvieron perdidos en el bosque, que romántico- La cargó May, quien siempre bromeaba a sus amigas con los respectivos chicos que les gustaban

-¿Sabes que más es romántico en un bosque? ¡Besarse!- Se defendió Dawn

-Ay si claro, no sabes que bonito es tener los labios congelados-

-¿Entonces no sentiste nada?- Preguntó Serena

-Por supuesto que me sentí muy bien en el sentido sentimental, pero físicamente sentí como... como cuando tienes la piel dormida y te tocan por encima. Exactamente eso-

-Debe ser extraño- Dijo Misty

-¿Y tu ya hablaste con Ash, Misty?- Preguntó Serena

Ante la sorpresa de las otras tres.

Por que May y Dawn se morían por preguntarle a Misty que tal había estado con Ash, o si ya habían hablado sobre el tema o como había reaccionado el chico ante su declaración después de que ella despertara. Pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hacer esas preguntas debido a Serena, quien aunque se había tomado la noticia bastante bien (ninguna de las tres la vio llorar), no quitaba el hecho de que May y Dawn se preocuparan por sus sentimientos

-Bueno si ninguna de las tres responde yo supongo que no hablaron- Volvió a decir Serena

-Es que nosotras creíamos que tu...- Comenzó May, ante la mirada acusadora de Misty y Dawn

-Ya no se preocupen por mi, Ash quedó en el pasado hace unas tres horitas, y eso no lleva al caso ahora- la pelirroja, la castaña y la peli azul se vieron sorprendidas- Ahora quiero que me digas si piensas hablar con él-

-Bueno yo supongo que si pero... no creo que me corresponda tan fácilmente- Dijo Misty con timidez, preparándose para el griterío

-¡¿Es un chiste?! ¿No viste como se sonrojó cuando Kinomoto dijo que tu estabas en sus brazos?- Dijo Dawn

-Si pero bueno, eso también...-

-Y no viste como se preocupó cuando no estabas...- Dijo May

-Pero eso lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de nosotras, no creo que sea...-

-Con que eso crees- Dijo Serena sonriendo de lado maliciosamente. Se puso de pie- May, Dawn, ¿Alguna vez Ash se puso celoso por ustedes? ¿Durante sus viajes o después?-

-No, señorita Serena- Respondieron las aludidas al unísono. Misty se golpeó la frente con la mano

-¿Alguna vez Ash se puso celoso de Misty?- Volvió a preguntar Serena, como una maestra preguntándole las tablas a sus alumnos

-Si, de Danny en las islas Naranja- Respondió May- Misty me lo contó-

-Y no olvidemos a Rudy el otro día- Respondió Dawn- Y miles de otras veces-

-¿Alguna vez Ash se sonrojó por ustedes?-

-No, señorita Serena-

-¿Alguna vez Ash se sonrojó por Misty?-

-El equipo Rocket una vez dijo que eran novios y se sonrojaron los dos- Dijo May- Misty me lo contó-

-Y hoy en día se sonroja con frecuencia- Dijo Dawn

-Podemos llamas a Iris para validar la información si quieres, tengo su número justo...-

-¡Listo, ya es suficiente!- Misty se levantó, y salió de la habitación con un portazo

Las tres chicas se miraron sonrientes y chocaron sus tres manos entre sí.

Extrañamente, Serena se sentía más feliz que triste.

* * *

Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación 689 con duda pero decisión al mismo tiempo. Su puño se mantenía en el aire, con ataques de golpear la puerta blanca por momentos, pero de mantenerlo hacia atrás y hacer fuerza con éste por otros.

¿Qué tal si Brock o Reggie abrían la puerta? Había hablado con ellos miles de veces, claro que vergüenza no le daba y no les parecería anormal que buscara a Ash, ya que siempre lo hacía. Pero tenía que recordar que además de sus sentimientos por el azabache flotando por el aire, se encontraba el gran enigma en el que estaban metidos, del cual Brock y Reggie no sabían nada. ¿Qué tal si se daban cuenta de que estaba en la misma bolsa que Ash, y comenzaban a cuestionarla?

-Ya basta Misty no seas cobarde y golpea- Dijo para sí misma, con su uniforme inmaculado, mientras observaba la pizarra con un 689 y la pizarra con un "habitación de Ash, Brock y Reggie" y otros estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos, encontrándose en hora de descanzo

Pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, ya que la puerta se abrió por si sola, y un Ash vestido de uniforme desarreglado con su Pikachu en el hombro.

-M-Misty- Titubeó él, entre sorprendido y levemente sonrojado

-Ash- Dijo ella de una, ya que se había preparado para no reaccionar como él- ¿Podemos hablar?- No se trabó, pero se notaba que se sentía tímida. Cosa que jamás le pasa con Ash. Bueno, tal vez cuando el chico la hacía sonrojar involuntariamente

-¿Quieres ir al campo de hierba?- Preguntó él, casi por encima de ella

Misty sonrió- Claro-

Ash volvió a abrir la puerta- Pikachu, quédate aquí un rato más, ¿si?-

El pokemón amarillo parecía triste, pero tras una mueca de Ash, aceptó a regañadientes

El camino hacia el campo de hierba fue largo, silencioso y misteriosamente incómodo.

Jamás recordó haberse sentido incómoda con Ash. Cuando a penas lo conocía vivían peleando por su bicicleta, por lo que casi no había momentos de silencio. Cuando se olvidó de ella por que jamás la volvió a llamar, la amistad volvió a flote casi tan rápido como se había conformado. Y después de eso, podía estar con Ash en silencio por horas, pero jamás se sintió incomoda.

¿Será que no se estaba sintiendo de manera correcta en el momento justo? ¿O que directamente no debería sentirse así?

¡Pero si ya había aceptado hacía tanto tiempo que lo amaba! ¿Por qué seguía teniendo enredos en su cabeza, como si aún no decidiera que hacer con él?

Ya no había marcha atrás

Tendría que confesarse, quisiera o no.

Llegaron al campo de hierba desierto tan cabizbajos como lo habían estado todo el camino y se sentaron en el centro de éste, como siempre lo hacían. El sol filtraba el techo directo a sus rostros, haciendo que el sonrojo no pueda pasar desapercibido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Misty se estaba desesperando. El chico ya había oido perfectamente su confesión, por lo que no tenía ningún sentido negarla. Y por lo visto, que Ash se comporte de esa forma despues de que ella lo dijera sumando todo lo que sus amigas insistieron, demostraba que sus sentimientos eran en parte (o ojalá por completo) compartidos

-Y-yo- Titubeó el chico

-Ésto es ridículo- Dijo Misty finalmente, poniéndose de pie, para mirarlo desde arriba con las manos en su cadera y el ceño fruncido

Ash la miró con cuestionamiento chorreando de su rostro- ¿Y ahora por qué estás enojada?-

Misty miró hacia un costado, con el rostro volviendose a sonrojar- No estoy enojada. Pero ésto es patético. Nunca me sentí incómoda contigo y ahora no tendría por que ser diferente-

-Pero sí es diferente ahora- Ash se puso de pie- Ahora sé que estás enamorada de mi-

Le aterró la firmeza de su voz, ya que estaba casi segura de que ella sería quien lleve la escena de confesión adelante y que Ash estaría como un Torchic mojado sonrojado sin saber que decir.

-B-bueno- Titubeó Misty sin querer- Eres bastante tonto por no habeete dado cuenta antes-

-Lo se. Reggie me dijo lo mismo-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Reggie?- Misty frunció el ceño- ¿Y como le explicaste que...?- Había bastantes factores más de los cuales Reggie supuestamente no estaba enterado, por lo que no comprendía de qué forma Ash le podría haber explicado a su amigo que la entrenadora estaba enamorada de él, sin dar detalles de otro contexto desconocido para Reggie.

-Eso no importa. No le dije nada- Dijo Ash antes de que Misty puediese regañarlo

Se hizo otra pausa. Pero Misty no volvería a sentirse incómoda de nuevo

Así que fué al grano.

-Y bien- Intentó no sonrojarse, y creyó que a medias lo logró- N-no me diste una respuesta aún. Cuando una chica se confiesa tienes que decirle si sientes lo mismo o rechazarla, por si no lo sabías-

-Por su puesto que lo sabía, ¿por quien me tomas?- Ash miró a Misty, quien tenía los ojos abiertos, indicando que no comprendía si sus palabras eran un sí o un no- ¡No me mires así!- Se tomó el cabello entre los dedos

-Pero es que... es que no entiendo si... si tu me quieres o no-

-Es que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decírtelo yo no... yo no soy como Gary o Drew- Ash gruño un par de veces más mirando en todas direcciones

Ya lo comprendió, y algo se quebró dentro de ella

Ash no sabía como decirle que no la quería. Que todas las acciones anteriores las había hecho solo por que era su mejor amiga, y no podía quererla de otra forma.

Se preparó para retener el nudo de su garganta y dedicarle una sonrisa, diciendole que ya lo había entendido y largarse del lugar

Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, notó la mirada de Ash en ella, mientras presionaba la mandíbula nervioso.

-Esto es tan complicado- Dijo Ash

Justo antes de dar un paso al frente y abrazarla

Y el nudo de su garganta se desvaneció

-Lamento no encontrar las palabras correctas- Le dijo al oído- Se que mereces que te corresponda mejor-

-Ash- Dijo Misty petrificada, al ver que la situación había resultado completamente diferente a sus expectativas

-No, déjame hablar, no se si tendré las agallas para hacerlo luego- La abrazó más comodamente- Si te quiero. Y no de la forma que quiero a May, Dawn, Iris o Serena. Tu eres especial, siempre lo serás. Este tiempo que me ignoraste yo... yo me sentí incompleto. No me regañabas. No estabas detrás de mí. No pasabamos tiempo aquí. Y cuando te desmayaste y te secuestraron y pensé en la posibilidad de perderte para siempre, creeme que Joleton y yo casi no podemos continuar-

-Ash...- Misty aún no comprendía si era ficción o realidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza- No tienes que hacerlo yo ya...-

-¡Pero dejame terminar!- Ash le sacó una pequeña sonrisa entre tanto sonrojo- Y no fue después de todas estas cosas que me puse a pensar en que solo experimento celos contigo, que siempre me apoyaste en todo, desde el principio, y en que solo me doy cuenta si haces un cambio en tu cabello pero si Dawn lo grita a los cuatro vientos sigo sin notarlo-

Ash la separó de sí, sosteniendola por los hombros. Respiró con fuerza y expulsando el aire volvió a hablar

-Y estabas muy bonita en la fiesta de Serena- Misty se sonrojó aún más- Ya no te sonrojes más, tenía que decirlo-

-Ash... yo-

Perfecto Misty, tranquilízate, por que ahora eres tu quien debe confesarse

Pero cuando abrió la boca para seguir hablando, una conocida y masculina voz interrumpió

-Muy conmovedor, Ketchum, Waterflower. Pero ámbos tienen prohibidas las clases de la tarde, por lo que les pediré que se retiren, por favor- Dijo Rudy, justo frente a ellos

Con todos los entrenadores de 4A y B detrás

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	18. Sentimientos y Sospechas

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cerró la puerta con fuerza debido al enojo que sentía. Rudy, quien no solo era el protagonista de sus ataques de celos, sino que ahora también era profesor de Batalla Práctica, según les había informado. Se tiró en la cama tirando el blazer hecho un bollo al piso. Brock podría ordenarlo luego, siempre lo hace.

Brock no estaría allí hasta dentro de un buen rato, ya que estaba en sus clases de criador del turno tarde. Y Ritchie menos, estaba en sus clases de entrenador (a manos del Profesor Trovita) y había presenciado lo que todos los alumnos de cuarto año hicieron

Y él no tendría clases para ser un Maestro Pokemón, que era para lo que venía a esa escuela en un principio. Y no podía irse por el asunto de los Eevees

Pensar que después de ese tonto baile se irían a Unova no era tan malo después de todo.

-¿Pika?- Pikachu se le acercó a la cama. Lo había dejado allí cuando se le confesó a Misty, y el pobre ahora seguramente quería saber el resultado

-Hola Pikachu- Le dijo al pokemón, mientras éste se ovillaba entre su brazo y su caja toraxica

-¿Pikachu?-

Podía entenderse con Pikachu gracias al pasar de los años. No era como con Joleton, con quien entendía sus estímulos como si fuesen palabras dictadas directo a su cabeza, pero tenían un lenguaje especial de miradas y tonos que lo hacía entender exactamente lo que su Pokemón inicial quería decir

Sonrío al recordar el momento exacto en que transcurrió la respuesta que le iba a dar

-Todo salió bien con Misty, Pikachu- Suspiró y la acarició detrás de las orejas- No se como lo hice, pero le dije mas o menos todo lo que sentía. Claro que ahora que lo pienso me faltaron algunos detalles. Pero si...- Se sonrojó- Ya sabes, si decidimos estar juntos... Bueno, podré decírselo-

-Pikaa- Pikachu le ronroneó por satisfacción, debido a las caricias que estaba recibiendo y a la respuesta de su entrenador. Sin embargo, cambió su carita cuando vio que su entrenador volvía a fruncir el ceño- ¿Pika?-

-El tonto de Trovita, fue contratado como profesor. Seguramente es algo que el profesor suplente planea para hacer lo que aún no sabemos. Pero es tan molesto que se crea superior a mí. Yo fui quien lo venció dos veces-

Ash bostezó con fuerza. No había podido dormir bien desde ante ayer, ya que la noche anterior se la había pasado durmiendo en el bosque. No por elección propia, claro, sino que lo habían desmayado y habían secuestrado a Misty

Misty

Se veía tan bonita, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. ¿Tan poco romántico era que no se lo esperaba? Bueno, en realidad si se lo ponía a pensar bien, él no era para nada romántico y para la chica debía ser el logro de su vida que después de casi seis años Ash le dijera algo como eso

-Voy a dormir un rato Pikachu- Le dijo al roedor, dejándolo en el suelo junto con su corbata- Ya sabes, pasé toda la noche en el bosque-

Cerró sus ojos con millones de pensamientos invadiendo su cabeza junto con el silencio de la habitación y los pasillos. Pensaba en Misty, a quien de repente le dieron muchas ganas de volver a abrazar una vez que conoció lo que se sentía. La chica se había retirado a su habitación ya que Kinomoto les informó que si veía a alguno de los ocho por el pasillo los castigaría el doble. Pensó en Joleton y los demás, y lo lejos que estaban de resolver el misterio considerando todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Y pensó en Brock, a quien no le había dicho nada sobre el extraño misterio, y quien ya había empezado sospechar y no podía seguir evadiendo

Y justo cuando creyó que tenía su tan merecida siesta, alguien entró en la habitación, sacando de la boca del azabache un gruñido

-¿Ash?- Preguntó el intromisor, dando a entender a Ash quien era

Ash se sentó en la cama mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Hola Brock-

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ritchie ya se fue a sus clases!- Preguntó el criador, mientras se sacaba su chaleco negro, quedándose solo con la musculosa purpura

-Estoy castigado- Se puso de pie para darle la espalda, para intentar darle a entender que no quería otorgar explicaciones- ¿Tu no tienes clases de criador?-

-Se suspendió el primer bloque porque la profesora Tharashi se descompuso con el polvo de un Vileplume- Brock levantó el blazer de Ash del suelo- ¿Por qué te castigaron?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, Brock- Fingió, mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el campus general

-Gary también está castigado. No lo vi entre los investigadores-

-Lo se-

-Y vi a Paul y a Dawn limpiando los salones de clases ¿Están castigados también?-

-¿Ah si?- Se hizo el tonto- No lo sabía, no se que puede haber pasado-

-¿Desde cuando ustedes se juntan con Paul? Los vi juntos en varias oportunidades, y el día que tuviste esa recaída también estaba aquí-

-El es un entrenador como yo y a veces decidimos entrenar. Es todo Brock, no se que estás imaginando- Tal vez había hablado un poquitito demás

-Ash- El criador lo tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a voltear- ¿Está ocurriendo algo que no puedas contarme?-

-No, ¿Por que lo dices?- Dijo Ash, sabiendo que era el menos mentiroso de todos y haciendo que los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaran todos al mismo tiempo para inventar una historia al estilo de Dawn o Drew, sin levantar sospechas y que encaje con los hechos recientes

-Por que yo no estaba imaginando nada. Solo quiero saber por que te castigaron-

Y se dio cuenta de que había algo que sí quería contarle, y que podía hacerlo encajar medianamente bien

-Por que Misty y yo estuvimos en el campo de hierba hace un rato. No nos dimos cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo y el "Profesor Trovita"- Dijo esto último con burla- Nos castigó a ambos-

-Así que no se dieron cuenta de como pasó el tiempo, eh-

Podía oler el tono burlón de Brock en el aire, y por más que se fuese a sonrojar, prefería que lo presione con eso, que solo lo abarcaba a él, que a que lo presione con el asunto de Joleton, que era algo mucho más peligroso, grande y misterioso

-Oh vamos, no vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, ¿verdad?-

-¡Solo estoy recalcando el hecho de que no se dieron cuenta de como pasó el tiempo!- Brock levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia

-¡Pero lo recalcas para molestarme!-

-Yo no te estoy molestando, solo les digo que son bastante torpes al no darse cuenta de como pasó el tiempo-

-Ja, si claro solo eres un recalcador- Volvió a bostezar- Oye Brock, creo que voy a dormir una siesta. Dormí mal anoche-

-¿Donde pasaste la noche?- Preguntó el criador- Serena nos dijo a mi y a Tracey que tu y Misty tuvieron que volver al tecnológico por que algo malo pasaba con sus pokemón- Gracias Serena por la ayuda- Se perdieron la mejor parte del cumpleaños de Violeta, ¡Y no se de donde salió, pero Gary también vino!-

Oh no, no de nuevo la sospecha

¿Qué demonios podía decirle a eso?

-E-eh bueno yo...-

-¿Y como llegaron tan rápido aquí?- Brock se acercó unos pasos a él- Celeste y Hoenn no están demasiado cerca-

-Bueno... bueno yo...-

-¿Y cómo llegó Gary tan rápido a Celeste?-

-Tal vez tiene algún pokemón que...- Ash no sabía ni lo que estaba improvisando, pero Brock lo tenía literalmente acorralado en la pared, tanto física como verbalmente

-¡Ash!- El criador se desesperó y se separó un poco de él- ¡Quiero que me digas que estás ocultando! ¡Tu, Misty, hasta May y Dawn y Gary. Todos están actuando muy extraño últimamente! ¿Es que no confías en mi?-

-¡Si que confío en ti Brock!- Le gritó Ash en el mismo tono, al molestarse porque su amigo sea tan insistente y por que crea que no confía en él

-¡Entonces cuéntame que es lo que te está pasando!-

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Gritó secamente, haciendo que Brock se sorprendiera y retrocediera unos pasos

El moreno se veía perturbado, por lo que en un tono más suave volvió a hablar- ¿Por qué no puedes Ash? Sabes que soy tu mejor amigo, yo podría ayudarte si tienes un problema y...-

-No es un problema conmigo, Brock- Ahora entendía cómo se sentía Misty cada vez que la presionaba para que le dijera por que lo ignoraba- Es algo mucho más global y peligroso, que ni yo termino de entender- Le colocó la mano en el hombro- Prometo que te lo diré en su momento, pero ahora necesito que no me presiones más-

Brock lo miró unos instantes, y sin cambiar la dureza de su rostro, tomó su chaleco violeta y salió de la habitación con un portazo como el que Ash había dado al ingresar

El azabache resopló y se arrojó en la cama con el antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Pikachu se le acercó con una mueca de preocupación y saltó a la cama

No le importaba lo que Serena haya dicho el día que todo esto comenzó. Brock era su mejor amigo, y no iba a huir a Unova sin darle una explicación coherente

* * *

Ignóralo Dawn, tu puedes hacerlo. Ignóralo como él lo hace contigo

Golpeó los dos borradores mientras estiraba sus brazos fuera de la ventana. Su castigo con Paul había comenzado hacía media hora, y aún faltaba hora y media para que pudiese librarse de él y volver a su cuarto a planificar todo el asunto del baile con Serena, con quien era la única porrista que podía contactar fuera de las horas de clase ya que ella también estaba castigada

Cuando consideró que el polvo dejaba de salir, cerró la ventana y dejó los borradores en la tabla de madera debajo del pizarrón, ya que esa función le correspondía

Miró a quien invadía sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Paul se encontraba con la misma expresión seria de siempre pasando la escoba. Sin siquiera inmutarse de su presencia, como mas o menos lo había hecho la última vez que habían estado a solas

Sin embargo, esa ignorancia comenzó a dolerle. Le dolía por que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él, y que era casi imposible que él lo este de ella. Por eso, en vez de impacientarse y explotar como lo haría si Kenny o Green la ignoraran (cosa que tampoco toleraría, porque siempre tiene su atención encima), sentía que cada segundo que Paul fingía que no existía era como una puntada de llanto para ella

Y eso que era la misma chica que decía que no lloraría jamás por un chico. Que no sería como su mamá. A quien admiraba, por ser una gran coordinadora, pero le resultaba repulsivo que siga enamorada de su padre, quien le había sido infiel tantas veces

Volvió a mirarlo de reojo, y misteriosamente ésta vez el chico estaba dirigiéndole la mirada también. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y se sonrojaba, mientras automáticamente miraba hacia otro lado, fingiendo que iba a repasar un banco con un trapo

¿A quien quería engañar? Ni siquiera sabía limpiar. Misty siempre se encargaba de la limpieza de la habitación. Suele quejarse de que sus hermanas la trataron de esclava toda la vida en el gimnasio y ahora May y ella lo hacían. Aunque tenía que admitir que gracias a ella pasaban la inspección mensual

-Deja de mirarme- Soltó Paul fríamente

En otras ocasiones hubiese explotado, inventando una tonta excusa creíble por sobre todos los aspectos. ¿Pero de qué le serviría? Ya sabía que Paul no sentía lo mismo, si el chico se daba cuenta no tenía caso.

Cuando Green le volviera a preguntar por sexta vez mediante SMS si quería ir al baile de invierno con él, le diría que si

-Lo siento- Le respondió sencillamente, sin poder evitar que el tono de su voz saliera triste

Sentía como el chico la miraba de reojo también, haciendo que sus pulsaciones aumentaran aún más. Oh genial, ahora se sentía como una tonta enamorada, justo lo que quería evitar desde que entendió el problema amoroso de su madre

-¿Que tienes?-

Oh no Shinji. No vas a empezar a cuestionarme ahora, ni fingir que te preocupas por mí cuando cada vez que te hago una pregunta dices "aléjate de mi". ¿A si? Pues por más duro que sea era exactamente lo que estaba intentando hacer

-Nada de tu incumbencia- Respondió Dawn, en un tono que hacía que su respuesta no sea agresiva, cuando sí lo era

-Por su puesto que no me incumbe. Eso ya lo se desde el principio-

-Entonces no preguntes, Shinji, y sigue con tus deberes-

Bien hecho Dawn, así se hace

Surgieron unos momentos de silencio, que Dawn no pudo contar. Solo deseaba que el castigo del día terminara, y que junto a él le siguieran todos los demás. Y lo peor del caso era que estaba castigada junto a él por defenderlo. Por Arceus, el problema no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y por lo tanto, no tenía ninguna solución. No sabía como iba a llevar a cabo su vida sentimental a partir de ese momento. ¿Sería como su madre, enamorada del padre de sus dos hijas, quien le fue infiel tantas veces, durante tantos años?

Tragó saliva. Ese destino no le apetecía en los absoluto

Volvió a mirarlo por que era inevitable hacerlo, El chico seguía como si nada después de la fría respuesta que le había dado, y eso mezclado con los tormentos familiares que la acechaban, le producían una bola en la garganta llamada "quiero ponerme a llorar, pero no que tu me veas"

-Terminé con ésta parte- Dijo Paul, apoyando la escoba en el marco de la puerta- Nos vemos mañana, adiós-

Se colocó al otro lado del banco, dándole la espalda de esa forma. Miró la superficie verde, y se dio cuenta de que en vez de eliminar la tinta que decía "Misty apesta, Macey es la reina", solamente la estaba expandiendo, no dejando ver así que otros comentarios estaban escritos en esa banca, del aula de 2B.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frío?- Dijo en voz baja, para que él no pudiese escucharla

Y sintió como sus pasos se detuvieron un segundo, pero para cuando la primera lágrima cayó sobre la superficie de la mesa, Paul ya se había ido

Ahora entendía a May. Entendía a Misty

Estar enamorada y que no te correspondan, puede ser tan duro como ver a tu madre en la misma situación.

* * *

Caminó con velocidad mientras mantenía una mano en su bolsillo. La otra mano se la pasaba por la cara, para ocultar el malestar que tenía por ver a Dawn de esa forma. ¿Pero como le decía que era lo mejor para ella?

¿Cómo le decía que estaría en peligro, si tan solo fuese por una fotografía, su padre llegara a verla con él?

Porque ese era el gran problema. Él era un chico frío y distante por naturaleza, pero amargado e infeliz porque su padre lo había querido así. Todo era por la tonta herencia.

Ninguno de los tres hermanos debía casarse, eso dictaba el testamento. Ni siquiera él debía casarse desde un principio, pero se enteró demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba casado y había tenido tres hijos.

Claro, cuando entre los tres de solo uno de ellos tenía el control.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un gran portazo, que podría haberse escuchado desde el sector de las niñas, tres pisos más abajo, pero debía estar desierto como los pasillos de su propia habitación, debido a que todos estaban en clases

El Charmeleon de Green, que siempre estaba suelto por la habitación, le dedico un sonido de bienvenida, al que el amargado de Paul, como siempre, no respondió en el mejor tono

-No molestes y vete a la cama de Green-

El pokemón de fuego se retiró a pasos lentos a la cama de su entrenador, la de abajo de la litera de arriba, la cual estaba sin colchón y llena de cosas debido a los años de inutilidad que había tenido

Se arrojó en su cama sin ganas de mover ni un solo músculo. Lo demacraba ver a Dawn de esa forma y sabía que era por su comportamiento de idiota. Si no fuese por su culpa, tal vez la hubiese consolado, o no se hubiera retirado del aula como lo hizo. Tan fríamente. Que casi le dolió a él.

El teléfono interrumpió su intento de siesta. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su blazer, y al ver el número resopló con más furia de la que ya tenía acumulada. Era justo con quien no quería hablar, pero también al único que no podía rechazar

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó fríamente

 _-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre, Paul-_ Respondió el emitente de la llamada. Su padre, Naoki Shinji. Un hombre de buenos recursos, divorciado, y padre de tres hijos. Trabajaba de prestamista, por lo que Paul sabía que estaba metido en varios conflictos con la policía

-Estoy en clase- Mintió, con el tono algo más relajado- Lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido-

 _-¿Acaso me viste la cara, mocoso mal agradecido?-_ ¿Que demonios tenía que agradecerle? No recordaba haber sido tratado bien después de la gran noticia, cuando tenía ocho años- _Me llegó un mensaje del director suplente. Que estás castigado por que te escapas al bosque de noche con tus amigos, y no tienes permitido asistir a las clases de Pokemón. Así que no me veas la cara de tonto por que ya se que no estás en clase-_

-¿Para eso me llamas? Es solo un tonto castigo, nada que te interese-

 _-Cambia ese tono por que verás de lo que soy capaz en vacaciones de invierno, Paul. Me molesta por que también tienes prohibido salir de la escuela los fines de semana, y me obligan a ir al tecnológico a firmar la cancelación de la autorización-_

-¡¿Qué?!- ¡Ese director maldito! ¡Él nunca había dicho que no podría salir los fines de semana, los únicos días que practicaba con Flareon y veía a su madre!

 _-No se que carajo estés haciendo niño. Pero compórtate por que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos-_ Oyó como a su padre lo llamaba un tercero, ajeno a la llamada- _A penas encuentre a tu hermano Tyler le daré tu tutela, pero no se en que endemoniada parte del mundo está-_

Paul sonrió de lado a pesar de la bronca que tenía. Jamás encontraría a Tyler. Ni siquiera él sabía donde estaba, y se enviaban mails a diario. Y ni siquiera se molestaría en buscar al bueno para nada de Reggie, ya que para su padre era lo mismo que él

-Es el director Kinomoto quien te molesta, no yo-

 _-Tengo que colgar. No me causes más problemas y mantente al margen de todo conflicto que pueda involucrarme-_

No espero a que su padre cortara la llamada, sino que él mismo lo hizo. ¿Así que Kinomoto sabía que iban al bosque, eh? ¿Así que no lo dejaría salir los fines de semana? ¿Sería solo para él, o a todos les habrá otorgado el mismo castigo?

La fastidiosa no mencionó nada con respecto al asunto, y no creía que fuese a mencionarlo por que no quería hablarle. Por que él era quien siempre le decía que se aleje. Por que no quería sentir cosas por ella, ni que ella las sienta por él. Pero el escuchar su llanto le había demostrado que era demasiado tarde

Bueno, más tarde podría preguntarle a Gary, Drew o Ash.

Resopló acostándose boca arriba otra vez, hasta que Green ingresó en la habitación, interrumpiendo su tranquilidad otra vez

El otro motivo, que casi siempre olvidaba, por el cual no podía estar con Dawn, por muchas ganas de besarla y abrazarla le dieran cada vez que la veía

-¿Sabes que? Estoy harto de Dawn- Dijo Green, sin siquiera saludar. Se dirigió directamente a su cama con Charmeleon- Hoy mismo iremos al club bailable que fui con mi hermano esa otra vez y me cogeré a la primera que encuentre-

Los chicos de cuarto año no se encontraban buscando chicas más que para besar, pero Green siempre consideraba que estaba un eslabón más arriba que todos los demás. Pero casi no tenía sentimientos, por lo que encajaba perfecto en el prototipo de compañero que Paul necesitaba

-Claro que si, señor Playboy- Dijo Paul, colocando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos- ¿Por qué harto de Hikari?- Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, aunque el saber de su encuentro le mataba la curiosidad

Green se sacó el chaleco negro y la camiseta roja, quedando sin la parte de arriba- Por que es la cuarta vez desde que estoy encrucijado con ella que intento besarla y corre su boca como si fuese un Muck. Besé a tantas chicas que ya no puedo recordarlo, incluso más que Gary. ¿Por qué ella se encarga de hacérmelo tan difícil?-

Paul presionaba más y más los dientes a cada palabra que Green mencionaba. El imaginar a su amigo cerca de Dawn hacía que le hierva la sangre y en parte le daba envidia que él pudiese coquetear con ella tan fácil y que él tenga de por medio un estúpido testamento

-Estate listo para las 11.30. Le pediré el auto a Gus y nos iremos de aquí- Continuó Green enfadado

-Estoy castigado, no se si lo recuerdas. Y mi adorable padre acaba de llamar diciendo que tampoco puedo salir los fines de semana. Además, tu tampoco puedes salir después de las siete-

Green emitió una risa corta- Ay Paul, ¿Cuántas veces me escabullí de la escuela por las noches? Y tu podrás hacerlo de la misma forma que yo, no hay problema con eso-

¿Le sentaría bien o mal, estar en un club nocturno lleno de mujeres que se entregan a sí mismas y probablemente mucho alcohol y drogas? ¿O le sentaría mejor estar deprimiéndose en su cuarto toda la noche?

No podría siquiera escabullirse al bosque, porque si Jules llegaba a verlo su padre literalmente lo mataría

-Está bien- Dijo rendido- Pero que nadie me vea, por que mi papá va a matarme-

Green se puso una camiseta y una sudadera- Tranquilo mariquita. Le preguntaré a mi primo si quiere venir-

El oji verde tomó la tarjeta magnética del estante junto a la puerta, y salió de la habitación

Paul se quedó observando el techo, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto con su vida

* * *

-Oh, no. ¿A donde crees que vas?- Preguntó la castaña, empujándolo de un pequeño movimiento

La cara de Drew notó confusión, mientras pestañeaba con desconcierto

May había citado a Drew a su habitación, pidiéndole que a pesar de que no podía salir, que por favor se escabullera a la suya

Y a penas le abrió la puerta, el chico la tomó por la cintura con una mano mientras cerraba la puerta con la otra, con intenciones de besarla.

Pero no sería tan fácil, no señor

-Bueno es que yo... creía que...- Drew parecía nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para sonrojarse

El hecho de recordarlo llorando, abrazándola de esa manera, cargándola como una princesa y recordar lo tiernamente que la había besado, hacía que quiera repetir el momento. Pero no sería justo, por que ella sufrió mucho. Así que su juego iba a ser un tantito más difícil

-No creas que mis sentimientos cambiaron, claro que no- Dijo May caminando de un lado a otro.

Serena se encontraba diseñando sus trajes para el baile de invierno, del cual ella y Dawn (quien con permiso de Jules se había ido a dar un baño junto a Misty) no les habían revelado el tema aún. Por lo tanto, la rubia no les prestaría demasiada atención

-¿Entonces? ¿Por que te rehúsas a besarme?- Cuestionó Drew

-Por que yo sufrí mucho por su culpa, señor Drew Hayden La Rousse- Drew parecía sorprendido con el tono divertido de May y el hecho de que sus piernas no estén temblando como gelatina por su presencia

-¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?- Drew levantó una ceja, pero luego resopló- Ya te dije que todo fue un error y que estoy arrepentido-

-Si, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Así que tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres tenerme a tus pies otra vez-

-¿Acaso crees que ahora no lo estás?- Drew se acercó unos pasos a ella, y May lo detuvo con la mano

-No. No lo estoy- Dijo May. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a dar la vuelta- Ahora debes irte, Serena va a tomarme las medidas, ¿no es cierto, Ser?-

-Cierto, muy cierto- Dijo la rubia, quien estaba concentrada en su cuaderno rosa con brillos mientras golpeaba el lápiz contra su barbilla. Seguramente ni sabía a que le respondía a May

-Pero... ¿Sólo para eso me llamaste?- Preguntó Drew, mientras era arrastrado por May hacia la salida

La chica abrió la puerta mientras junto al chico salía de la habitación- Así es. Pero valió la pena por verme, ¿no es cierto?-

-Eh.. si, creo que si- Respondió Drew desconcertado

May lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla como despedida, y justo cuando el peli verde se sonrojaba un poco y ponía su mano en la mejilla, una chillona voz les interrumpió el momento

-¡Drewy! ¡Cariño!-

La presumida de Brianna se encontraba corriendo hacia él, con su uniforme de coordinadora (extra corto) puesto. Ignoraba a May olímpicamente, como si fuese una partícula más del aire que tenían al rededor

May sonrió de lado, creyendo que Drew la ignoraría y seguiría su camino. Las noticias de que algo ocurría entre May y el chico debían haber corrido como Ponyta en el desierto por toda la escuela, y Brianna debía tener bien en claro que Drew ya tenía un nombre impreso en su corazón

Oh no, ninguno de los dos actuó como ella esperaba

-Hola Brianna- Respondió Drew, con toda la simpatía y calidez del mundo

Como si Brianna no fuera la razón por la que casi muere congelada como un Iceberg

-Drewy, cariño- Repitió la porrista- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con un asunto? Intenté hacerlo sola, pero es muy complicado-

-Emm... me encantaría ayudarte...-

A May se le cayó la mandíbula, tanto que casi toca el suelo

-Pero estoy castigado, debo volver a mi habitación- Prosiguió el peli verde, mientras observaba las ansias asesinas de May brotar de ella

-Oh- Brianna dirigió una mano a sus labios, y luego sonrió, haciéndose la simpática- ¡Te acompaño!-

Y antes de que Drew pudiese responder (aunque seguramente su respuesta iba a ser una cálida y confortante), Brianna lo arrastró mientras lo tomaba del brazo

May observó la escena sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Tanto como su excelente actuación sin titubear frente a Drew, como que Brianna se lo lleve de esa forma

Drew miró para atrás con cara de "lo siento, no podía hacer nada"

¡Por su puesto que podía hacer algo! ¡Podía rechazarla y volver a ingresar en su habitación, o simplemente decirle que prefería ir solo! ¡Decirle que no, no era realmente complicado!

Gruñia como Snubull que no se dio cuenta de que Misty y Dawn habían regresado

-Oh, oh- Dijo Dawn, al ver el motivo de la ira de May alejarse por el pasillo

-Creo que dentro de poco comenzará otra ronda de heavy metal- Le dijo Misty, mientras arrastraba a May dentro del cuarto

La sentaron en la cama de Dawn, sabiendo que la chica no desquitaría su ira hasta dentro de un buen rato como siempre lo hacían. Así que Serena les explicó lo que había ocurrido con Drew (o más o menos, por que no le había prestado demasiada atención) y luego sobre todo lo que había dicho Brianna

-Bueno, pero creo que hiciste bien May- Le dijo Misty- Sufriste demasiado como para que se lo hagas tan fácil-

Dawn se vio sorprendida y Serena la miró sobre su cuaderno para luego seguir dibujando

-Que extraño que seas tu la que dice eso, cuando siempre dices que hacerse la difícil es una tontería- Dijo Serena

-Tiene razón- la apoyó Dawn, que tampoco se sentía demasiado animada debido a Paul

-Es un tonto- Dijo May desde su cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y su cabeza en ellas- Ya verá, la próxima vez que me bese será en su funeral-

-Ay, May, no exageres...- Dijo Serena haciendo muecas con su cara por la concentración

-Oye Dawn- Volvió a hablar la castaña

-¿Que pasa May?- Preguntó la oji azul con curiosidad al recibir un llamado tan puntual de repente

-Te veo desanimada- May gruñó y cerró sus ojos- Vayamos a ese club nocturno que dijiste la otra vez-

-¿Eh?- Cuestionó Misty- Ese club es para mayores de dieciocho ¡A penas pasan Brock y sus amigos de 6to año!-

-Cállate Misty- Dijo agresivamente May, a lo que la pelirroja se colocó la mano debajo del fleco en señal de frustración. Cuidar a sus amigas era duro -¿Vamos o no Dawn?-

-Pero a ti ni siquiera te gustan esas cosas...- Replicó Dawn. No sabía por que lo dijo, ya que la verdad era que a ella si le gustaban los clubes bailables, hablar con chicos y la música. Pero su sub consiente se estaba cuestionando si algo como eso realmente le subiría el ánimo

May detestaba todo eso, pero aparentemente la cólera por Drew nublaba esa parte de su personalidad y solo le surgían hacer cosas que al chico podrían molestarle

-Pero a Drew le molestaría. Le molestaría tanto como que yo lo haya visto caminando de la manito con Brianna- La chica Balance dijo las últimas palabras con un tono de asco

Dawn suspiró. Salir una noche no le haría peor, es decir, su ánimo no empeoraría más de lo que estaba ahora

-Está bien-

-Muchas gracias- Dijo fríamente May- Ahora voy a dormir. Y voy a poner música-

Misty resopló tomando su teléfono

Dawn entrecerró los ojos al ver el gesto de su amiga, y al ver que no hablaba, ella misma lo hizo por ella

-Oye Mist- Llamó la atención de Serena también, quien despegó los ojos de su cuaderno rosado- ¿No vas a decirnos cómo te fue con Ash?-

* * *

Corrió por el pasillo sin importarle nada. Les dio la excusa de que se dirigía a su cuarto, pero era demasiado evidente que escuchar las palabras de la boca de Misty le habían caído como un balde de agua helada en la cabeza. Pero tenía que superarlo

Ella iba a superarlo

Pero no podía evitar llorar por ello. Por que no podía pasar de estar enamorada de Ash a no estarlo en tan solo un día. Por mucho que se lo quiera hacer creer a sí misma, le costaría más de lo que pensó

Mientras tanto, podría llorar a escondidas, donde nadie la viera ni la encontrara, y todos la vieran igual de feliz que siempre

O podía acudir a Gary. Un simple casi desconocido que la había confortado mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus amigas. Que claro, de las que tenía en el tecnológico (Solo Misty, May y Dawn), dos de ellas estarían más feliz por Misty que triste por ella

Tocó la puerta de la habitación ligeramente, estuvo a una milésima de segundo de arrepentirse e irse, pero llorar con Gary sería mucho menos doloroso que llorar sola en su habitación. Bueno, aparentemente su mente ya se había figurado a Gary como un posible buen amigo, dijeran lo que dijeran Misty, May y Dawn sobre él.

Y justo cuando iba a voltear, quien buscaba abrió la puerta

-¿Serena? ¿Qué te...?-

Pero no lo dejó hablar. Y a pesar de que Green y Tracey estaban detrás observando la escena, se arrojó a su pecho a llorar como una niña pequeña

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	19. El club nocturno y el Secreto de Paul

**Quiero aprovechar antes de que empiece éste capítulo a agradecer a los reviews. Tendría que haberlo hecho en el capítulo que publiqué el 31, pero salí tana apurada a la cena de año nuevo, y quería dejárselos como regalo, que no pude escribirlo más arriba como ahora. ¡Perdonen por agradecer tan tarde!**

 **Aurora: Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro que te guste y siempre aprecio tus reviews**

 **Amunet Black: Obvio que tienen que estar juntos si o si, pero vamos a ver si pueden estar! Jeje mentira, tendrán su momentito algún día. Gracias por seguir Batallas y Venganza!**

 **Alessandra: A mi también me encanta la trama del fic, que bueno que compartas. Escribo algo así por que no siempre me gusta que esté cargado de amor y no tenga nada de suspenso. Gracias por seguirme y tu review!**

 **Hisui-Hime: Jaja, al principio yo tampoco me imaginaba la pareja de Dawn y Paul, pero ahora es una de mis preferidas y me gusta incluso más que el contestshipping, que igual lo amo**

 **Misty sirena 2002: Gracias por seguirme! Aquí tienes tu actualización tan esperada! jaja**

 **KiRuRu-SAMA: Me emociona que leas mi fic porque me encanta tu historia, out of darkness, y me encantó Only for You. ¡Actualiza cuando puedas!**

 **PackedWithLove: ¡Me pone muy feliz que te guste y leas mi fic! Te dedico éste capítulo lleno de Ikarishipping, para que me actualices La Apuesta, que me encanta y lo sigo, jeje.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Anda Misty, vístete- Le dijo May, arrojándole un top negro de lentejuelas a la cara, mientras la chica mensajeaba con Ash

-Olvídenlo- Respondió la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a sus tres amigas- No voy a ir. Ahora que Ash me dijo todas esas cosas, no puedo tirarlo por la borda yendo a un club nocturno para mayores de dieciocho-

-Claro, por su puesto- Se quejó Dawn mientras se ponía rimmel- Ahora la sirenita tiene novio y abandona a sus amigas-

-Oh por favor- Misty rodó los ojos

Serena se encontraba más calmada después de haber tenido su sesión de llanto con Gary, a quien le explicó toda la situación y le dijo que tal vez salir le haría bien (por más ilegal que fuera), y que no debían preocuparse por el transporte, que él las llevaría con un portal. También le dijo que Green le había consultado para ir a un club nocturno (no sabía si era el mismo), pero que le había dicho que no porque quería dedicarse más a sus clases después de todos los errores cometidos anteriormente. Más los castigos, de los cuales los padres de ninguno estaban felices.

En ese momento, la chica se estaba acomodando su falda tubo azul eléctrico

-Ash no es tu novio aún- Dijo May, quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño desde que Brianna apareció en su vista, y eso ya estaba irritando un poco a Misty- No puede enojarse si sales a un club bailable-

-Además, si ya empieza a quitarte la libertad de esa forma, yo que tu ni si quiera comenzaría la relación- Prosiguió la peli azul

Misty ahogó un gritito

-¡Dawn!- La regañó Serena

-¡Pero si es cierto!-

-¡Misty está enamorada de Ash desde hace tiempo! ¡Y una vez que la pobre consigue que el chico deje de pensar solo en su Pikachu le dices eso!- La defendió Serena, para sorpresa de Misty

-Ándale Mist- Dijo May en un tono un poco menos gruñón, pero aún se encontraba en su fase de rebeldía contra su verdadera personalidad- No tienes que besar a otro chico obligatoriamente por salir-

-¿Acaso tu piensas hacerlo?- Preguntó la pelirroja, dejando su celular a un lado por la sorpresa

-Claro que no. Acabo de descubrir que a Drew le gusto, ¿estás loca?- Se miró al espejo- Solo quiero que le moleste, es todo-

-No tiene nada de malo si vienes, Mist- Dijo Serena, a quien era la única a la que Misty consideraba en su estado de conciencia. Es decir, May estaba enfadada con Drew y Dawn con Paul- Si quieres regresar volveré en taxi contigo-

-Que vivaracha, ¿y que hay de May y yo?- Preguntó la peli azul

-Gary dijo que vendría a buscarnos también. Pero no quiero que venga dos veces- Explicó la princesa de Kalos

May emitió una risita graciosa- Vaya, parece que Misty no es la única princesita aquí. Ahora sales con Gary y te pasa a buscar a los lugares-

Y aprovechando la cólera de sus amigas y el contexto grupal en el que se encontraban, evadió todas las explicaciones relacionadas a Ash

-¿Y que pretendes? Estamos lidiando con éstas batallas anormales entre ocho y ustedes seis están encrucijados- Sonrío- Estábamos destinados a llevarnos bien-

-Se, no lo se- Respondió Dawn, dando a entender que el tema de Gary no le interesaba en o absoluto

-Bueno Misty, ¿vienes o no?- Siguió presionando bien

-Ahrg- Gruñó la pelirroja. Sus amigas no tenían remedio, y no era muy probable que Ash se enfadara demasiado. De todas formas podría enviarle un mensaje cuando terminara de vestirse sobre que iba a salir- Está bien. ¡Pero no pienso ponerme ni una mini falda ni tacones altos!-

* * *

-Adelante- Cedió finalmente el patovica, al hablar con Serena

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando eres amiga de la futura Reina de Kalos- Le giñó el ojo Dawn a Serena

-Claro que si- Y chocaron los cinco

Misty y May se encontraban detrás de las otras dos. La pelirroja no dejaba de fruncir el ceño con sus calzas negras, su top blanco y la chamarra de jean encima. Bastante les había costado a sus amigas que se pusiera unos borcegos con plataforma. May, a su lado, vestida con una falda plato y una musculosa rosa ajustada, se estaba muriendo del frío y parecía estar pasando su cambio de personalidad temporal, cosa que solía pasarle debido a Drew

-Ya no pareces tan feliz de estar aquí- Le dijo Misty a May, sonriendo un poco de lado pero que no se deje de notar que estaba molesta

-Bueno es que no….- Titubeó- No estoy segura de que Drew le moleste lo suficiente-

Misty suspiró- Yo espero que a Ash…- Abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca- ¡Oh no!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Olvidé por completo avisarle a Ash que vendría!- Era cierto. Dawn y May le habían arrebatado el celular al ver que no conseguían que se vistiera debido a ese aparato, y para cuando terminó de pelear con ellas por su vestuario, la sacaron de la habitación a regañadientes y había olvidado su teléfono en la habitación

-No puede ser tan grave- May alzó las manos a los lados, en señal de rendición- Seguramente yo me canse de éste lugar antes que tú, así que te irás conmigo y no con Serena-

Misty suspiró otra vez, pero luego se reincorporó- Bueno, ellas no parecen estar pasándola mal-

Dawn bailaba exageradamente, como lo había hecho en veces anteriores, como en los cumpleaños de Brock o Zoey, que eran mayores que ellas. Serena se encontraba contra la barra hablando con un chico de muy bien ver, aunque juzgando por el vaso en su mano, probablemente estaba ebrio

Misty estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento de amiga sobre protectora, pero May la detuvo tomándola del codo

-¿No crees que tal vez le haga bien conocer a alguien más?- Preguntó, sorprendiendo a Misty, tanto como porque haga una pregunta relacionada con el asunto que la deje tan shockeada (y que sea la castaña quien la haga), como por la veracidad que tenía

-Tal vez tienes razón-

Serena lo ocultaba, pero Misty estaba segura de que la chica sufría en silencio por Ash y su culpa, pero que por otra parte quería que estén juntos. Y Misty a veces dudaba, si realmente debía estar con Ash sabiendo de los sentimientos de Serena. Pero si lo hablaba con la rubia (como ya lo había intentado en una ocasión), ésta solo le diría que ella ya casi lo había superado por completo, y que debían estar juntos.

-Dawn tampoco está perdiendo el tiempo- Interrumpió sus pensamientos May

Y tenía razón. Un chico (bueno seguramente lo era, las luces en constante movimiento y la pantalla de luz blanca que se encendía y apagaba repetidamente no le permitían ver ni qué era ni como) se encontraba bailando cerca de ella, y si Dawn se encontraba lo suficientemente dispuesta a eliminar sus sentimientos por Paul, seguramente lo besaría. Aunque para Misty eso sería inútil, pero no estaba ni en el lugar ni el momento correcto de razonar con la castaña

-Vámonos de aquí, May- Le gritó Misty, aunque no quería hacerlo, pero el volumen de la música la obligaba a hacerlo

-¿Ya llamamos al taxi?- Preguntaba May en el mismo tono, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la pelirroja

-No, solo iremos al VIP. Serena nos permitió la entrada-

Llegaron al VIP, otra sección del club bailable donde había varios sillones para sentarse y la música se escuchaba un tanto más baja. Misty creyó que se encontraría toda la noche sentada ahí sola con su teléfono, repudiando a muchachos que se le acercaran. Pero por suerte, a May no le había salido la Dawn nocturna de adentro, por lo que no tenía su teléfono pero podría repudiar a muchachos con su amiga

-Odio estos lugares. Odio la música. Odio bailar. Odio que se me acerquen y no saber cómo sacármelos de encima. Y odio éste olor- Se quejó May

-Y eso que supuestamente no se debe fumar en espacios cerrados- La apoyó la pelirroja

-Ay Misty, son adolescentes, ¿crees que van a respetar las reglas?-

-Si ni nosotras lo hacemos. Estamos escapando de noche de la escuela, lo cual está prohibido aunque no estés castigado de por vida como nosotras-

-Ya lo sé, soy tan tonta. ¡No sé cómo se me ocurrió sugerir eso!- La castaña se colocó las manos en la cabeza y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas

-Estabas enfadada porque Drew es demasiado tonto, educado y caballero- Dijo Misty

-Lo se, y de veras me molesta- Al ver que Misty se quedaba callada con los ojos cerrados del fastidio, le preguntó:- ¿Crees que no debo enojarme?-

-Por su puesto que debes. Es caballero con todo el mundo, pero no debería serlo con Brianna. Casi mueres, ¿Recuerdas?-

May soltó un suspiro- Como no respondiste creí que no debía enojarme-

Misty rio un poco- Creo que tienes toda la razón, May. Es solo que me siento mal viniendo aquí sin decírselo a Ash-

-Bueno podrás... Oh-oh- Dijo May

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Misty, observando al mismo punto que May

Y lo que veían no era bueno

* * *

-¡Paul!- Gritaba Dawn, sosteniéndolo por las axilas como podía- ¡Paul, ya basta!-

-¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un traidor! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!- Respondía un borracho Green, mientras Serena lo sostenía de las axilas como lo hacía Dawn con Paul

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla así?!- La voz de Paul ya estaba casi afónica por los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por gritar mientras la música sonaba fuerte- ¡La estabas lastimando! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarla?!-

Dawn lo sostenía con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le brindaba, pero no podía negar que estaba atónita.

Los sucesos pasaron demasiado rápido, y los recordaba como algo con poca importancia hasta que Paul se apareció

Mientras Serena besaba al otro chico, ella se había quedado bailando sola en el medio de la pista. Parecía borracha, lo sabía, pero lo único que quería era divertirse y sacar a Paul de su cabeza por aunque sea una noche. No quería seguir sufriendo. También rechazaba a cada cual que se le aparecía en frente, por que no tenía intenciones de besar a nadie. Serena ya había dado su primer beso, ella no. Y Serena parecía más dispuesta a olvidar a Ash

Y entre medio de tanto baile, tanta música y seguir cantando la letra de tantas canciones que le gustaban, Green se apareció por sorpresa y la tomó del brazo con fuerza

Mera coincidencia que Green esté en el mismo club bailable que ella, si que lo era. No era como si ella tuviese muchas ganas de verlo ya que "se encontraba en deuda" con el oji verde por haberle dicho a Paul que no bese a Brianna en la fiesta de Serena, por que supuestamente a May le gustaba

Green se encontraba tan borracho como un borracho a punto de vomitar se podía encontrar. Y claramente no tenía ni el sentido común ni la racionalidad activada, ya que cuando lo empujó el muchacho ni se dio cuenta

Es que debía empujarlo, por que Green estaba esmerado con besarla mientras la tomaba con fuerza de varias partes del cuerpo, como la cintura, los hombros y los brazos. Y ella no quería. Se rehusaba a besar a Green y más con el chico en ese estado de inconciencia. Deseaba que Serena acabara con ese chico y viniera a su rescate, pero según lo que veía de reojo la rubia estaba demasiado ocupada con su acompañante

En el momento que la mano de Green se desvió al trasero de Dawn, fue cuando todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Sólo entendió un "cómo te atreves" de Paul, mientras divisó a Green con la nariz sangrando

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar de la conversación. Tampoco pudo oír la mayoría de las cosas que Green le decía al oído mientras había estado intentando besarla

Y así habían terminado en esa situación, ya bastante peligrosa y llamando la atención de casi todo el club bailable

-¡Por que ella es mía, imbécil! ¡Ella es mía y tu me la quieres robar!- Seguía insultando un borracho Green, mientras trataba de librarse de los bracitos de Serena

-¡Oigan!- Misty entró en la escena, empujando a ambos chicos por el pecho

-¡Lárgate Daisy! ¡Tengo que molerle la cara a golpes a éste traidor!- Green estaba tan borracho que llamaba a Misty con los nombres de cualquiera de sus tres hermanas

May apareció en la escena también, haciendo lo mismo que hacía Misty

-Voy a sacar a Paul de aquí- Se dirigió la castaña a Dawn- Dawn ayúdame-

-¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba Paul, tratando de librarse de los brazos de May y Dawn

A pesar de los gritos y pataleos de Paul, consiguieron sacar a Paul del club bailable. Con suerte, ya que el patovica estaba ingresando en el lugar por el alboroto que se había creado

-¡Paul!- Le gritó May, el chico se sobresaltó un poco ya que era extraño que la castaña le hablara, y más en ese tono- ¡Ya cálmate quieres!- Sacó su teléfono de entre la falda y el estómago- Llamaré a Gary para que...-

-No- Le dijo Dawn, sorprendiendo a la castaña- Paul y yo volveremos en taxi-

* * *

-Oye Lily, ese perfume que tienes es muy rico- Decía Green, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Misty

-Ya basta, Oak- Misty le chasqueó la frente. ¿Por que no había sido inteligente y se había ido adelante antes que May?

Ahora el oji verde estaba en el medio de Misty y Serena, haciendo que ambas chicas se apegaran a las puertas del vehículo lo más que pudiesen

-¿Y que hay de ti princesita, a ver?- Volvió a preguntar borracho, mientras se reía y le olisqueaba el cuello a Serena

-Misty... ¿Podrías...?- Preguntó la rubia con asco, mientras estiraba su cuello

Misty lo tomó de la oreja y lo volvió a acomodar en su lugar

-¡Vas a quedarte quietecito hasta que lleguemos a la escuela! ¿Me escuchaste?- Lo regañó la pelirroja

-¿Pero tú por que me regañas, eh? Si a las dos les gusta el tonto de Ash- Green comenzó a reírse- Oye May, ¿puedo olerte a ti?-

-Por su puesto que no- Respondió la castaña fríamente

-¡Ah no!- Gritó el borracho, sorprendiendo a Serena y a Misty- A Sherrena ya no le gushta Ash- El oji verde comenzó a reírse de nuevo

Misty le chasqueó la frente

-¡No! ¡No, Lily, déjame terminar!- Exclamó desesperado- A Serrrena le gusshhta mi primito Gary-

Serena rodó los ojos mientras deseaba que el camino se hiciera más corto

-Dije que te quedaras quietecito- Lo amenazó Misty- ¿Es que no lo comprendiste? ¿O tengo que darte un correctivo?-

-¡Pero Lily! ¡Estoy quieto! ¡Mira!- El chico se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, quieto como si estuviesen jugando a las estatuas. May ahogó una risa- Además yo estaba diciendo algo- Comenzó a reírse solo

-Bueno, entonces ahora debes quedarte callado y quietecito-

-Pero yo solo quiero darle una advertencia a mi amiga Serrenaaa- Green rio divertido y se apoyó en el hombro de Serena. Mientras hablaba, la chica podía sentir su aliento a varias bebidas entre mezcladas

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- Le preguntó la princesa de Kalos con dulzura. No estaba segura de si quería que Green hablara, después de todo los borrachos nunca mienten, o eso dicen. pero justamente como estaba borracho era que podía decir que cualquier cosa que dijese era mentira

-Lo que pasha, esh- Green se rio- Gary te da abracitos cuando lloras, ¿verdad?- Volvió a reír, pero además de May, ninguna de las dos esperaba que dijera algo gracioso. De hecho la castaña no podía evitar reírse del borracho- Así es como él hace con todas las chicas, así que ten cuidadito- Green estalló de risa

Serena lo miró con peculiaridad. Luego Misty la miró a ella de forma acusadora, porque aparentemente había algo allí que la rubia no le había contado

-De todas formas tu ya lo habrías traicionado- Se levantó del hombro de Serena- Hoy besaste a Kile, el siempre va a ese- Dejó su tono divertido y bostezó- Club bailable-

May miraba por el espejo retrovisor, esperando a que Green hiciera algo más, ya que se estaba llevando un buen show viendo las expresiones que éste hacía. Ni prestaba atención a lo que decía, ya que lo que le causaba era como se reía, como hablaba con la s y la h, y como le hacía caso a Misty

-Violetaaa- Dijo divertido

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó Misty fríamente, más enfadada por que Serena no le contara las cosas que por que Green esté a su lado borracho

-Tengo sueño- Se apoyó en su hombro

Misty lo empujó contra el asiento, haciendo que su cabeza quedara apoyada a éste- Duerme contra el asiento. Así no tendré que aniquilarte cuando lleguemos por no quedarte quieto y callado

-Qué agresiva eres, Misty- Le dijo May

-Luego hablaré contigo también- Replicó la pelirroja entre dientes

-Y Paul es un traidor- Dijo Green, sin sacar su cabeza del respaldo ni abrir los ojos- Yo solo quería cogerme a Dawn y ahora parece que él también-

Antes de que Misty pudiese golpearlo en la cara con toda la ira acumulada, Serena le tomó el puño con las manos, sin tocar al entrenador

-¡Está borracho! ¡No lo hagas!- Le dijo Serena sin hablar, para que la pelirroja le leyera los labios y que Green no tuviese que escuchar su discusión

Misty la miró y luego al chico, para retirar su puño del medio del espacio con suavidad. Bueno, es que le molestaba que hablaran de coger a su amiga como si fuese una prostituta o un objeto

Y hace unos minutos su mayor de los problemas era decirle a Ash que había ido a un club bailable, cosa que cuando recordó, le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Una mezcla de miedo y culpa

-Da, ya se quedó dormido- Protestó May, colocando una de sus manos en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para mirar por la ventana

-Shh, habla más bajo- Dijo Serena

-Tu no ayudaste demasiado May- Dijo Misty en un tono bajo

-¡Pero es que es tan divertido!- Susurró May

-Si, si te sientas adelante- Dijo Misty, en un tono un tanto más elevado

-¡Shh! ¡Va a despertar!- Susurró Serena

-Está demasiado borracho, no creo que despierte- Misty lo miró con asco- No entiendo como no vomitó-

-Rézale a Arceus que no se le ocurra hacerlo- Dijo May, en un tono bajo

El viaje continuó en un completo silencio, que no fue interrumpido hasta que el conductor detuvo el auto y les dijo el monto del viaje. Era una tarifa bastante elevada, y Misty dudó si el conductor no se estaría aprovechando de que eran unas adolescentes con un borracho. Pero Serena es la princesa de Kalos, y por consecuente tiene un buen sueldo como modelo, artista pokemón y bailarina

Green despertó y caminaba con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que May tenga que dirigirlo en la dirección correcta. A la castaña le había tocado ese rol ya que fue la única que no toleró a Green durante el viaje en taxi

-¿Y qué tal si lo soltamos por ahí? No podrá salir del tecnológico- Sugirió May en voz baja

-¿Y que despierte en cualquier parte?- Preguntó Serena, en el mismo tono

-No sé si sería tan mala idea- Dijo Misty, sorprendiendo a las otras dos- No va a recordar nada de todas formas-

La pelirroja se acercó a Green y le golpeó un par de veces el rostro

-Oye Green-

-¿Qué ocurre Daisy?- Preguntó aún borracho pero adormecido

-¿Sabes cuál es el número de tu habitación?-

Abrió los ojos- Shi, shi- Rio otra vez, empezando a alterar la paciencia de la chica Waterflower- Es la…- Estiró sus manos frente a sus ojos, intentando bajar los dedos corresponientes al número- 6- consiguió levantar seis dedos- 7….- Le costó bajar cinco dedos más, para quedarse con solo dos en una mano- 2-

-Bueno, 672…- Misty siguió hablando con él, sin gritarle. May consideraba que la pelirroja tenía una maestría en el control de borrachos- ¿Y sabes ir hasta allí?-

-¿El camino dices?- Green volvió a cerrar los ojos, tambaleándose a un lado a otro- Me encanta ésta canción- Y comenzó a moverse con más frecuencia, como si estuviese bailando

Serena lo miró extrañada y May no pudo evitar ahogar una risa, debido a la ausencia de canción

Misty respiró aire profundamente, mientras la vena de su cabeza se hinchaba más y más- ¿Sabes cómo ir hasta tu habitación?-

Green siguió bailando con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía- ¿A mi habitación, eh? En Ciudad Carmín mi habitación tiene tres ventanas- Volvió a reír

Sabían que Green no vivía en Pueblo Paleta como su primo, pero no era eso a lo que se referían. Y antes de que la paciencia de Misty se colmara, May y Serena la tomaron de los hombros para dirigirla al tercer piso, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones

-¿Creen que vaya a estar bien?- Preguntó Serena, mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía a Green moviendo la cadera como un Teletubbie

May rio en voz alta ésta vez- Sí, claro que sí. No creo que pueda pasarle algo malo bailando al ritmo de su canción inescuchable-

-No sé si será buena idea que duerma con Paul… ya saben si eso lo recuerda él… ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó Misty, señalando hacia la pared frente a su habitación

Donde una cámara se encontraba. Justo frente a su habitación

Y unos pasos más atrás, había una también frente a la habitación de Serena

* * *

El viaje en taxi fue de silencio absoluto. Un absoluto e incómodo silencio, en el cual ella esperaba que él comenzara a hablar, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo, pero no quería herir su orgullo hablando ella primera, así que se pasó la media hora de viaje teniendo una discusión mental consigo misma, si hablarle o no.

Pero no había sido tiempo suficiente para cuando llegaron al tecnológico, y Dawn pagó el taxi con el dinero que May le dio. El taxista le dijo que no era suficiente, y antes de que Paul pudiese objetar algo agresivamente, Dawn le pidió muchas disculpas y el hombre simplemente les pidió que se largaran

Se escabulleron por la entrada principal, como si a ninguno de los dos le importara la posibilidad de que alguien fuese a encontrarlos, aunque en parte así era. Dawn solo quería que abriera la boca y la explicara. No entendía que, ni tampoco sabía que palabras usar. Solo sentía que debía decirle muchas cosas

Llegaron al campus, y como si fuese por instinto ambos se detuvieron. Se podía oler la humedad en el aire junto al frío que anunciaba que una tormenta se avecinaba. El clima perfecto para lo que Dawn veía como una noche de llanto y sufrimiento por la conversación que tarde o temprano llegaría

-Lo siento- Dijo suave, como un susurro el muchacho

Dawn miró a su lado, el contrario al que él se encontraba parado- No sé por qué lo sientes. Me salvaste de cierta forma-

-Si ya has besado a Green otras veces, yo no debía interrumpir- La voz de Paul salía tan suave como la suya, como si el interrumpir esa línea de suavidad en sus voces fuese a hacer que la conversación se rompiera

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío que tenía- Nunca besé a Green. De hecho nunca he besado a nadie-

Paul la miró directo a los ojos, sorprendido, pero Dawn pudo ver un deje de ternura en su mirada, y lo mismo le provocó a ella, por más que no quisiera.

Ella temía constantemente que el chico, como siempre hacía, le dijera que no fastidie y que por algún motivo X se aleje de ella. Pero la conversación era diferente. El momento de hecho, era diferente. Como si todo estuviese perfectamente diseñado para que Paul no huyera y que le diera las explicaciones que tanto quería tener.

Silencio otra vez. Pero no era incómodo. De algún modo sentían que todo el tiempo era para ellos, y que ese momento, comenzara a llover o no, podría durar todo lo que ellos desearan. Y como él rompió el silencio la primera vez, ella lo hizo en la de ahora.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó suavemente, mientras lo miraba- Aunque si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas. No me gusta que huyas-

Paul retiró sus ojos de los suyos y miró hacia la fuente, sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos

-Por qué me molestó como te tocó. Y me hubiese molestado más que hace unos meses si lo besabas-

El corazón comenzó a latirle con velocidad, haciendo que una mano pase de sus brazos a su pecho. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos. ¿Entonces él sí se sentía de la misma forma? ¿Él no estaba tonteando con ella?

-No puedes estar…. Ya sabes…. Tonteando en un momento así, ¿verdad?- Preguntó algo avergonzada, como producto del latir de su corazón

-No. No lo estoy. Sí me molesta que beses a Green, y todo el tiempo me molestó haber pensado que ya lo habías hecho. También me molesta que te vistas así- El chico hizo referencia a su vestimenta actual- Y que todos te miren-

Sabía que el corazón no se le había salido del pecho porque aún lo sentía latir con velocidad dentro de ella. Si estuviese fusionada con Espeon, éste probablemente hubiese estado dando volteretas dentro de ella

-¿Por qué?- Paul volvió a mirarla. Dawn no esperaba una respuesta a eso, por lo que presentía el nudo en su garganta. No podía estar tonteando con ella, no. Temía que olvidara todas estas cosas que estaba diciendo al día siguiente, pero no podía hacer nada para quedarse allí para siempre, a pesar de la lluvia que se venía y el frío que sentía

-¿Qué no es evidente, o vas a hacerme decirlo?- Sonrió un poco de lado, pero se esfumó rápidamente, como si su cuerpo se lo prohibiera

Dawn lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando, y aún tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle y consideraba a ese momento el exacto y necesario para hacerlas todas

-Tú me gustas, Paul- Soltó rápidamente, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo y haciendo un puño la mano que tenía sobre el pecho- Por más que quiera evitarlo. Tú me gustas mucho-

Pero el chico no se vio sorprendido, ni sonrió ni la abrazó como ella creía que lo haría, aunque en el fondo sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

\- Lo sé. Y está mal-

Un trueno iluminó su rostro mientras el nudo de llanto comenzaba a intensificarse- ¿Por qué está mal? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?-

-Yo no puedo estar contigo, Dawn- Soltó el chico como si fuese con compasión- Por más que quiera hacerlo, porque quiero hacerlo, no puedo estar contigo. Ni contigo ni con nadie-

-¿Por qué?- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, y se sentía una tonta niña enamorada de novela. Pero los sentimientos y las lágrimas eran reales y nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí era parte de un tonteo o coqueteo absurdo

-No llores- Paul cambió su semblante frío y pasó a estar frente a ella- Por favor no llores. Me haces sentir peor-

Pero las lágrimas ya brotaban sin control por su rostro, y su paciencia estaba por colmarse con el mismo poco auto control de sus lágrimas

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?!- El chico Shinji se sobresaltó por su repentino cambio de tono. Dawn ahogó un sollozo- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga, si estás diciéndome que me correspondes, pero que no quieres estar conmigo?!-

-No es que no quiera… es que no puedo, ¿entiendes? Es una…- Paul se sacudió el cabello cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer- Es una cuestión familiar. Tú correrías peligro-

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?! ¡¿Por qué lo único que haces es decirme que no te fastidie, finges tontear conmigo y luego vuelves a pedirme que me aleje?! ¡¿Crees que yo elegí enamorarme de ti?!- Dawn se alejó de él mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó Paul, pero no se veía enfadado. Parecía más comprensivo que enfadado- ¡Pero tienes que entender que…!-

-¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?!- Le gritó Dawn, interrumpiéndolo, sin importar lo empapadas que estuvieran sus pequeñas ropas ni el resfriado que tendría al día siguiente- ¡Tienes dos opciones! ¡Solo dos opciones! ¡O me olvidas para siempre o…!-

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por la sorpresa que recibió, al sentir los brazos de Paul alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro. No era un abrazo como el del bosque. Aquel era un abrazo fingido y ella se sentía con miedo y desesperada. Este era un abrazo de consuelo, como si él no tuviese la solución

-Por favor, ya no llores- Su grave voz resonaba contra su oído, aunque en cierta forma no sabía si la tranquilizaba o la alteraba aún más- Me duele más a mí que a ti-

-Pero Paul yo…-

El chico la abrazó con más fuerza, haciendo que a pesar de todo, no quiera que este momento acabe nunca

-Déjame hablar, porque es muy probable que me vuelva un cobarde mañana- Le besó la sien, provocándole más de mil y un sensaciones nuevas- No me pidas que te olvide, porque eso ya lo he intentado y es imposible. Lamento tratarte así. De verdad que es lo que más me duele. Saber que lloras por mi culpa, o que tienes impulsos de ir a esos estúpidos lugares por mi culpa, me hacen sentir lo peor-

Paul hizo una pausa para respirar en su cabello y prosiguió. Los ojos de Dawn seguían derramando lágrimas, pero se encontraban cerrados ya que la chica oía las palabras de Paul como si fuesen una canción

-Y está mal que me quieras, y está mal que yo te quiera aún más. Porque quitando todo el asunto de ese estúpido testamento, tú eres demasiado buena para mí. Y yo nunca podré ser así de bueno para ti-

Dawn se separó de él, pero el chico no le soltó la cintura hasta que ella desprendió sus manos de su pecho. Sentía que Paul, quería continuar, pero no quería que le de excusas sobre por qué ella es demasiado buena para él o de qué maldito testamento estaba hablando

-Quiero saberlo, Paul- Soltó, secándose las lágrimas, aunque considerando la lluvia que los estaba empapando, era imposible- Quiero saber, entender, a que te refieres con ese testamento, y por qué no puedes estar conmigo-

-Es peligroso que lo sepas… él podría- Paul miró al cielo y luego bajó el rostro al suelo- Es capaz de cualquier cosa, Dawn-

-No me importa que tan peligroso sea- Aunque le aterraba saber que corría peligro por estar o querer estar con Paul, no hacía que le guste menos

Paul cerró los ojos por unos segundos que a Dawn le parecieron eternos, y luego volvió a mirarla

-Bien- La tomó de la mano- Ahora vamos a dormir. Y vas a cambiarte. Pero mañana a primera hora, te llevaré a un lugar para que lo entiendas-

La chica sonrió de lado. Aunque no estaba segura de que tanto la beneficiaría o que tan bien le haría saber los motivos de Paul, prefería eso que no saber nada y seguir sufriendo

Y más ahora,

Que acababa de descubrir el lado tierno de Paul Shinji

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	20. Más que nada, Ikarishipping

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Dio un par de pasos sigilosos para evitar que la hierba suene más de lo necesario. Paul había dicho "a primera hora", antes de que comenzaran las clases. Así que las seis de la mañana debían estar bien, ¿verdad?

Sabía que las cámara frente a su habitación la había filmado, pero si tenía el uniforme escolar podía fingir haber ido a la biblioteca o a desayunar. Eso esperaba

Todo estaría bien, no hay de qué preocuparse

Se frotó las manos enguantadas lo más rápido que pudo, mientras las medias can-can negras de lana protegían sus piernas, su bufanda blanca su cuello y al blazer de la escuela junto a la campera de invierno también de la institución, protegían su torso y sus brazos. En la cabeza traía un gorro blanco de lana muy parecido al que usaba durante sus viajes Pokemón, ocultando casi todo su fleco y dejando caer su cabello hasta el final de su espalda

Siguió caminando hasta el refugio de los Pokemón. Aún no era de día del todo, ya que en invierno el sol sale más tarde, pero extrañaba a Espeon por lo que decidió salir quince minutos antes de lo debido

Cuando llego a la pequeña casita hecha de materia prima natural, ingresó por la pequeña puerta para divisar a los ocho pokemón amontonados unos sobre otros. Claro que no dormían, nunca dormían, y probablemente por el mismo motivo tampoco comían nada de lo que les habían dejado, ni tampoco podían usar sus poderes o ser metidos dentro de una pokebola.

Solo podían fusionarse. Claro, cosas normales. Igual que las batallas que libraban tanto sentimental como físicamente. Sarcásticamente hablando, obvio

-¡Hola Espeon!- Exclamó Dawn, mientras se acercaba a su Pokemón y lo acariciaba- Lamento no haber venido a verte- Los otros también se acercaron y escucharon lo que Dawn tenía para decirles- Nos castigaron a todos, y es muy difícil salir de nuestros cuartos. Pero no se preocupen. Después del baile iremos a Unova y todos estaremos juntos-

Ahora que lo recordaba, para el baile de invierno no faltaba mucho, y aún no había confeccionado su disfraz. Serena le había prometido que lo harían pronto, pero no habían tenido tiempo para eso. Mirando a los pokemón se daba cuenta de que la confección de su traje parecía una tontería considerando el gran problema en el que estaban metidos

-Supuse que estarías aquí, fastidiosa-

No tuvo que voltear para reconocer esa voz, que un día atrás había sentido pegada a su oído y había sido una de las sensaciones más hermosas que experimentó. Aunque claro, deseaba saber cual era la traba que impedía que volviera a pasar

Se fusionó con Espeon brindándole a su cuerpo la sensación de acompañamiento y el poder compartir sus pensamientos. Sabía que como consecuente podría tener una visión, pero considerando que dentro de unos días irían a Unova y no le vendría mal saber qué les depararía el futuro

-Ya tenías que ser tu otra vez, ¿verdad?- Se puso de pie y volteó. El chico traía ropas similares a las suyas, solo que no tenía nada sobre su cabeza

-Fui yo todo el tiempo, y te gusto de todas formas- Paul volteó mientras la chica se sonrojaba. ¿Será que se había sonrojado él también?- Vámonos, llegaremos más rápido si tomamos el autobús matutino-

-¿Eh?- La chica comenzó a seguirlo, hasta caminar a su lado- ¿Autobús?- Ella creía que se reunirían en alguna parte del bosque para que él pudiese mostrarle cual era el verdadero problema, como si fuese un video, una fotografía o una carta (se imaginó lo último cuando nombró un testamento). Pero parece que no iba a ser de esa forma

-Si fastidiosa, una nave de cuatro ruedas, ¿nunca has visto uno?-

Dawn gruñó. Tenía que ser Paul- Muy gracioso. Solo me extraña que lo tomemos, es todo-

Se escabulleron de la escuela por el bosque, ya que si alguien los veía saliendo por la entrada principal del campus sería muy sospechoso

-Tengo que mostrarte algo. A alguien, mejor dicho- Llegaron a la parada y se sentaron en la banca de ésta. El silencio ya no se sentía incómodo. De hecho, sentir su presencia a su lado, tan sereno, callado y pensativo, le daba una paz algo extraña, pero reconfortante, a todos los aspectos de su carácter extrovertido y poco tímido

-¿Que tanto me miras?- Preguntó el chico de repente, con un tono juguetón

Dawn se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento se puso a mirarlo ni como había empezado a sonreír como una tonta. Oh excelente, ahora se sentía como May

-N-no estaba mirándote- Exclamó orgullosa, desviando la mirada pero sin dejar de sonrojarse. Perfecto, ahora era orgullosa como Misty. Estar tanto tiempo con ellas le afectaba

-No, claro que no. Solo tenías la vista fija en mí- Paul sonrió de lado- Pero eso no es mirarme-

-Ya cállate, Shinji-

El autobús llegó a los pocos minutos, y Paul le informó que bajarían en la primera parada: Hospital de Hoenn. Era un hospital para humanos, no para pokemón, y el más grande de toda la región. Aunque claro, Dawn esperaba que esa fuera la parada pero no su destino

Y resultaba que lo era

-Paul- Dijo la chica atónita, sin dejar de seguirle el paso ni mirar a los alrededores. El olor a clínica invadía sus fosas nasales y el ver a médicos yendo y viniendo de un lado para el otro, tanto como a pacientes en silla de ruedas, la dejaba intranquila- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Era la cuarta vez que hacía esa pregunta y el chico no respondía

Después de dar unas vueltas más, pasaron a la zona de terapia intensiva y pocas puertas, menos que en los pasillos anteriores, se presentaron, dando a entender que las salas eran más grandes

-Señorito Shinji- Una voz detuvo el paso de los dos adolescentes. Un médico se encontraba hablándole a Paul, como si lo conociera desde antes- Que extraño verlo un día de semana-

Y así parecía

-Doctor Barker- Paul hizo una reverencia, y le bajó la cabeza a Dawn con fuerza cuando vio que no lo seguía. Paul podía ser frío e insolente con los de su edad y menores, pero era muy respetuoso con los adultos si éstos también lo eran con él. Claro que no era el caso de Kinomoto o alguien como Rudy

-¿Quieren pasar?- Volvió a preguntar el doctor- El horario de visitas matutinas acaba de comenzar, llegaron a tiempo-

-Si doctor, por favor- Respondió el entrenador pokemón

El doctor les hizo una seña con la cabeza, y Paul le agradeció. Tomó a Dawn de la mano y la hizo caminar un par de pasos más, sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas que la chica hacía

Habitación 13, Terapia Intensiva. Natsume Shinji. Eso era lo que decía el letrero junto a la puerta, más otros datos que no llamaron la atención de Dawn, más que el nombre de esa mujer, por que Natsume era un nombre de mujer, y que tuviese el mismo apellido que Paul

¿Acaso...? No, no podía ser

-Esto- Abrió la puerta Paul mientras hablaba, dejando entrar a Dawn- Es lo que le pasó a mi mamá por casarse con un Shinji-

Dawn entró en la habitación a pasos suaves y sigilosos. Que haya dicho que era su madre la mujer que estaba postrada en esa camilla la afectaba, ya que ni siquiera sabía si podían tener una relación y ya la estaba conociendo tan pronto. Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, se sentó al lado de Natsume

-¿Qué le pasa, Paul? ¿Por qué está internada en terapia intensiva?- Preguntó suavemente, mientras observaba la camilla con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

La mujer tenía un largo cabello púrpura oscuro, como el de Ritchie, y se encontraba muy pálida, haciéndole pensar a Dawn que la piel morena del chico que le gustaba no la había heredado de su madre. Sus rasgos serían hermosos si no hubiesen estado opacados por esas arrugas y esa expresión de cansancio. Traía una mascarilla de oxígeno y estaba tapada hasta las axilas, dejando sus brazos hacia afuera

Paul se sentó a su lado y tomó la mano de su madre, se mordió el labio inferior con tristeza mientras la observaba y comenzaba a hablar

-Tiene veneno corriendo por su cuerpo-

-¿Veneno?- Se alarmó Dawn

-Sí, veneno, Dawn- Le encantaba que la llame por su nombre pero no en un tono tan triste- Mi abuelo la envenenó-

Dawn lo miró sorprendida, mientras tomaba su gorro de lana entre las manos desnudas, ya que los guantes se los había guardado en el bolsillo. Su mirada era como in hincapié para que continuara, así que eso hizo

-Mi bisabuelo falleció cuando yo era pequeño, tanto mi padre como mi abuelo se casaron y tuvieron hijos muy jóvenes. En su testamento, dejó bien en claro que para él la riqueza más importante y lo que hace más afortunado a un hombre es el amor, por lo que le dejaría su fortuna al último hijo de mi padre que pasara los 25 años sin casarse. Compensando que no encontró el amor hasta esa edad, mi bisabuelo quería dejarle toda su fortuna-

-¿Pero por que tu abuelo tiene tanto dinero? ¿Y que tiene que ver tu madre a todo esto?- Preguntó Dawn algo emocionada, pero luego bajó la voz. Su desestabilización emocional se debía a que por primera vez el chico le estaba dando explicaciones coherentes, y podía saber algo de su vida, lo cual en parte, por más triste que sea lo que Paul estaba contando, la ponía feliz.

-Era miembro de la Élite de Maestros Pokemón de Sinnoh- Dawn bajó la mirada a la mano de Natsume, que Paul sostenía con tanta delicadeza -Mi abuelo no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre. Le molestaba que deje la riqueza a sus bisnietos y no a su hijo, por lo que envenenó a mi madre para que muriera y se encargó de ocultarnos a mis hermanos y a mi. De ésta forma, la riqueza la tendría mi padre, a quien mi abuelo manipula con mucha más facilidad que a nosotros-

-¿Hermanos? ¿Tienes más que Reggie? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está él ahora?-

Paul suspiró- Mi padre se encuentra en el negocio de tráfico de pokebolas. Es como traficar drogas, o peor, por que no sabes si las pokebolas tienen pokemón o no. Al decir verdad, al principio de notaba devastado con lo que le ocurrió a mi madre, pero mi abuelo lo convenció de que la fortuna era más importante, y que si ella moría todo sería para ellos dos. Siempre y cuando nos oculte a Tyler, Reggie y yo. Si, Tyler es mi otro hermano. Y así se convirtió en un ser perverso, cambió de trabajo por el que tiene ahora y no recuerdo haber recibido algún gesto paternal de su parte desde los ocho años-

Dawn le tomó la manga del abrigo mientras lo miraba con preocupación

-Misteriosamente- Volvió a comenzar, con un tono algo sarcástico- Mi abuelo falleció a los pocos días de que mi padre se meta en todo éste negocio, por lo que solo le quedaba deshacerse de nosotros, ya creyendo que mi madre estaba muerta, cuando en realidad mis hermanos y yo la habíamos notado mal y la trajimos al hospital. Cómo ya estábamos inscriptos en el registro civil de Sinnoh, por nacer en esa región, no podía cobrar la herencia tanto por mi madre que aún estaba viva como por nosotros. Entonces se empeñó en arruinárnosla, y evitar a toda costa que... nos enamoremos, con temor a que si pasa una vez, nos casemos y la herencia se vaya a la caridad-

La oji azul sintió un escalofrío por su espalda

-Cuando se enteró que mi mamá aún estaba viva, y que él no era viudo, fue el día que mi hermano Tyler escapó. Él tenía quince, y solo se de él por correos electrónicos, pero no se donde está ni que es lo que está haciendo en éste momento. Así que, Reggie y yo nos quedamos al cuidado de la hermana de mi madre, que cuando Reggie decidió ser criador y quedarse en casa, se marchó de nuevo a Hoenn, su región. Por eso mi mamá está internada aquí-

-¿Y por eso tu vienes al tecnológico? ¿Por qué estás cerca de ella?-

-En realidad mi papá solo quería sacarme de encima, y como soy menor todavía debe mantenerme. Así que buscó el colegio pupilo más barato y me envió ahí- Paul sonrió de lado- Me echaron, y eso que solo estaba en la primaria- Dawn abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa- Por utilizar a mis pokemón, así que me cambió a éste, que era más barato que el de Kanto y que el de Unova, y así no tendría que ocuparse de mi. Claro que no tuvo en cuenta que mi mamá está internada aquí, aunque no creo que le afecte demasiado-

-Lo siento- Dawn se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. El motivo por el cual no usaba su apellido original parecía una tontería al lado de los problemas familiares de Paul- Lamento haber insistido yo...-

-No te preocupes, te merecías una explicación después de todo- Paul hizo una pausa, respiró profundo, miró a su madre una última vez, y se puso de pie- Pero ahora entiendes por que no podemos estar juntos, ¿verdad?-

-B-bueno yo...- Se puso de pie también, tomándola por sorpresa

-El sería capaz de matarte, Dawn. Mi padre está loco. Y temo no poder protegerte de él-

* * *

-No quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Ash mientras sacaba sus cosas de su mochila

Misty sabía que era para fingir hacer algo, ya que lo último que hacía el chico en clase de Química de los Alimentos Pokemón, era tomar apuntes

-Sólo tienes que escucharme, Ash, por favor- Le suplicaba Misty, mientras se sentaba a su lado -¡Ni siquiera entiendes como fue que pasó!-

-Misty, no quiero escucharte. Tal vez luego, no quiero hablar contigo ahora, por octavegésima vez- Reprochó Ash

Misty hizo una pequeña mueca con su cara, como que no podía evitar decir lo que estaba a punto de:- Bueno de hecho se dice octava, y...-

-Tampoco quiero que me corrijas-

-¡Ash! ¡Ni siquiera estás...!-

-El profesor entró al salón. No quiero hablar contigo-

May y Drew observaban la escena desde detrás de ellos. May tenía una expresión de preocupación y culpa impregnada en su rostro, mientras que Drew solamente estaba contra el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados, pero May podía oler su apoyo a Ash y podría olerlo a kilómetros de distancia

La diferencia era que May se había enojado con Drew en un principio, por lo que ella no iría correteando a pedirle perdón. No era por ser orgullosa, claro que no, ella no lo era y nunca lo había sido. No al nivel Waterflower, al menos. Pero Drew si que lo era, y May lo sabía. Sin embargo, aunque sepa esto, no iba a arrodillarse frente al chico pidiendo sus disculpas cuando él fue quien la embarró primero

-¿Misty, donde está Dawn?- Le preguntó May en voz baja, ya que sabia de la presencia del profesor aunque aún no lo había mirado

Misty estiró su cuello hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante, para responderle a May- No lo sé, dejó una nota que se iría con Paul ésta mañana. May, ¿no estás viendo al profesor?-

Cuando la castaña miró el pizarrón, esperando encontrar al Profesor Kimura escribiendo complejas fórmulas, solo vio el nombre "Julio Yamada" anotado allí

-Buenos días, alumnos, soy el profesor Julio Yamada. Las clases de Química de los Alimentos Pokemón fueron reemplazadas por clases de matemática básica-

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse oír

-¿Ven lo que está pasando, verdad?- Preguntó Ash a May y Drew, aunque a pesar de su enojo también miró a Misty

-¿Clases de matemática? ¡Eso lo tenía en la primaria, cuando iba a un colegio ordinario!- Se quejó May

-Es un Tecnológico Pokemón. Pokemón. A menos que esto sea para calcular la fuerza de gravedad que se ejerce sobre un Pidgotto al caer en picado, que lo dudo, solo significa que...- Dijo Misty rápidamente

-Significa que Kinomoto quiere eliminar el estudio de los Pokemón. Kinomoto quiere convertir a la escuela en una secundaria normal- Sintetizó Drew

El profesor Yamada no parecía tener bien el control de la clase, ya que hacía torpes gestos con sus manos mientras se tomaba los lentes con la intención de que los murmullos se detuvieran

Ash, Misty, Drew y May observaron el salón de clases en silencio mientras todos discutían entre ellos sobre como podía ser que algo como aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Incluso había alumnos cuestionando al profesor, que tampoco sabía como responder

-Esto...- Habló Ash, llamando la atención de los otros tres- Esto es mucho más grande de lo que pensamos-

-Kinomoto trama algo. Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca- Lo apoyó Drew

Los alumnos se callaron finalmente, cuando al profesor pareció acabarle su poca paciencia, y golpeó el pizarrón con el borrador

-Escuchen, niños- Comenzó a hablar, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de la nariz- El director suplente, El señor Arnold Kinomoto, estuvo observando los planes de estudio de toda la escuela, y consideró reemplazar algunas materias relacionadas a los Pokemón, por otras de cultura general, como lo son las matemáticas-

-¡Pero esto es un tecnológico Pokemón!- Se quejó Ritchie, sentado adelante de todo con Kenny

-Lo sé, pero el director consideró que sus conocimientos de cultura general eran muy pobres, por lo que requerían un refuerzo. Yo supongo que una vez todos alcancen el nivel deseado, volverán a...-

El sonido del timbre lo interrumpió, y todos se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón

-Tenemos que hablar con Serena- Le dijo May a Misty- Tal vez en el tercer año también cambiaron materias-

-Y con Max y Bonnie- Respondió la pelirroja

-Nosotros iremos por Serena- Interrumpió Drew- Ustedes vayan por Max-

-De acuerdo- Respondió Misty, ya que May no se veía dispuesta a hablarle

Pero cuando salieron al campus, para buscar a quienes debían, era un completo caos de gritos y desorden

* * *

Nadie se atrevía a emitir una palabra, sonido, o siquiera toser o estornudar. La sala de conferencias estaba llena hasta los bordes, ni una silla había quedado vacía

El Director suplente del Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn, Arnold Kinomoto, había llamado a los alumnos a reunirse en dicha sala. Y todos tenían en mente el por qué

Pero el director no habló hasta pasados los dos minutos de silencio absoluto

-Todos- Resonó su voz por la sala- Todos ustedes, alumnos míos, saben por que se encuentran aquí- Hizo silencio, girando su cabeza como un Ekans a la caza- Se tomaron a mal mi decisión de cambiar materias, y no es algo que debería importarme realmente, por que yo soy el director, y ustedes son los alumnos, y ustedes siguen mis órdenes, por que yo estoy a cargo-

Detrás de él, Jules se encontraba con las manos amarradas atrás, parado en una perfecta posición recta. Misdreavous se encontraba a su lado con una expresión similar en su carita

-Su acto ha sido muy irrespetuoso, y como castigo ninguno de ustedes participará de las actividades de la tarde. Lo siento por los créditos-

Un murmullo similar o peor al del campus, comenzó a disiparse a medida que los alumnos se ponían de pie, y el director junto con su fiel asistente hacían la retirada.

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	21. La indiferencia de Drew

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

-¡¿Que Kinomoto hizo qué?!- Gritó Dawn, casi escupiendo su almuerzo

-Así es- Dijo Serena, mientras pinchaba con una leve furia raramente vista en ella su ensalada. Bueno, era furia al estilo Serena- Ahora no somos los únicos castigados, todos lo estamos-

-¿Saben lo que significa eso?- Preguntó May, más retóricamente- Mis padres van a sacarme de aquí cuando sepan que tengo matemáticas ordinarias en vez de Historia de los Pokemón-

-Mis hermanas también. Ellas insistieron en que venga aquí para ser una mejor líder, y ahora seré...-

-Una estudiante ordinaria, de colegio ordinario, que no tiene ni la más mínima intención de dedicarse a los pokemón- Taladró May, comiendo el último bocado de sus patas de pollo y tirando los cubiertos en el plato

-¡Eso no es lo peor del caso!- Se enfadó Serena- ¡Yo no venía aquí ni siquiera para ser una coordinadora como finjo serlo! ¡Lo que más me gustaba era ser porrista!-

Misty suspiró- Si, olvídate de eso también-

-Bueno, no suspendió el baile, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Dawn algo ansiosa

-No, no dijo nada con respecto a eso- Dijo May- De todas formas no me modifica la existencia. Si fuese por mí, iría a Unova hoy-

-Si, y creo que los chicos también. Pero es el momento indicado- La apoyó Misty

-Al menos ustedes tienen pareja- Fanfarroneó Dawn, con una mano en su rostro, mostrando el tatuaje del ojo que tenía en la muñeca izquierda

-Tu tienes pareja- Se enfadó Serena- Tu y Paul se fueron al bosque hoy a hacer no se que. Yo soy la única de las cuatro que está sola-

-Eso- La señaló Misty con el tenedor de plástico- ¿Qué ocurrió con Paul?-

Dawn había prometido no decirle a nadie lo de Paul, por más que el chico no le haya pedido que lo hiciera. Lo entendía por que tenía una situación familiar que tampoco quería que todo el mundo sepa, por lo que no se lo contaría a sus amigas sin motivo

-Solo me explicó sobre un conflicto familiar que... bueno... por ese conflicto no le resulta muy conveniente... tener una relación- Dijo lentamente, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas, y mirando a su plato con tristeza

-Eso quiere decir que te corresponde- Dijo May, mirándola por el rabillo de los ojos, dándole a entender que faltaba una parte de la explicación

-No me corresponde a mi contarlo chicas, lo siento- Les dijo a todas- Es algo personal de él, y lo entiendo por que tampoco me gustaría que sepan lo de mi mama y mi papa-

-Bueno, es entendible- Replicó Serena, con las manos entrelazadas y su barbilla apoyada en ellas

-No creo que vuelva a gustarme alguien así otra vez- Dijo la peli azul con tristeza- Y con lo del club nocturno, ahora tampoco tendré a Green rezando para que vaya al baile con él-

-Oh, pero eres increíble. Quieres que Paul esté contigo pero también quieres la atención de Green. Y siempre contarás con la de Kenny- La regañó May

-Bueno, no querría la atención de Kenny y Green si Paul pudiese estar conmigo-

-No puedes tener todo en esta vida, Dawn- Le dijo Serena, basándose en su experiencia personal

* * *

-Ya están listos, ¡al fin!- Exclamó la rubia, con el pelo atado en alto como cuando era niña (más corto) y un mameluco con alfileres y bolsillos enganchados a éste

-¿No vas a dejarme verlos?- Preguntó Gary desde la otra esquina del salón

El castigo de hoy de Gary era ordenar y limpiar la sala de arte. Como Serena no tenía espacio para confeccionar su traje para la fiesta de invierno y el de sus amigas, Gary le dijo que podía fingir que hacía el castigo con él para ocupar ese espacio. Con Macey y Brianna molestándola, sería imposible en su habitación; y en la habitación de Misty, May y Dawn, no habría espacio suficiente

-Nop- Dijo rápidamente, doblando el traje de May con delicadeza- Tendrás que esperar al baile-

-Oh vamos, no voy a copiármelos, créeme- Replicó el castaño, levantando un par de botes de pintura en una pila

-¡Pero es una sorpresa! ¡Ni siquiera ellas los han visto aún!-

-¿Y como sabes que les gustarán?-

-Bueno, Misty y May no estaban muy entusiasmadas y Dawn ha estado algo triste últimamente, asique les gustará cualquier cosa- Cerró el zipper con un ligero movimiento

-Bueno, te daré mi opinión en el baile de invierno, si así lo quieres- Se secó la frente con el ante brazo, mostrando la media luna negra que tiene tatuada en la muñeca izquierda- Ya terminé. Si aún necesitas tiempo, puedo fingir que no-

Siempre era ella la que ayudaba a todos, la servicial, la sumisa. Era agradable sentir que alguien podía ayudarla a ella también. Pero a Gary a penas lo conocía, así que la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

-No lo necesito pero...- Volvió a abrir su bolso rosa, sacando una pequeña caja celeste- Casi lo olvido, toma- Y le extendió la caja celeste con ambas manos- Los horneé esta mañana en la cocina del centro Pokemón- Gary la miró con sorpresa, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa- He estado fusionada con Sylveon desde entonces, pero no tengo problema con ello-

Gary se dirigió hacia donde Serena, y se agachó un poco al momento de tomar la caja celeste con ambas manos- Macaroons- Exclamó el investigador, al momento en que abrió la caja

-¿Sabes lo que son?- Preguntó la chica- Bueno, creí que tendría que explicártelo, la mayoría de las personas cree que son alfajores de colores

-No tenías que, Serena ¿Por que los hiciste?- Gary se sentó con ella en el suelo- Y no deberías estar fusionada con Sylveon tanto tiempo-

-No te preocupes, es más fácil para mí ir al bosque que para los demás- Sonrió la chica. Hizo una pausa en el momento que el chico decidía que Macaroon probar primero, y lo miró con algo de ternura y una pequeña sonrisa- Gary-

-Dime Gabena- Dijo de forma algo graciosa, mientras tomaba un Macaroon celeste

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- Preguntó de un tiro, pero en un tono algo tímido debido a que la pregunta venía rondando por su cabeza desde hacía varios días

-¿A qué te refieres?- La miró con extrañeza

-¿Por qué me ayudas con Ash? Es decir... a superarlo. No recuerdo haber hecho... ya sabes, algo semejante por ti-

Gary se rio ligeramente- Bueno, es gracioso, yo recordé algo anteayer, mirando un viejo álbum de fotos-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Recuerdas el campamento del profesor Oak, mi abuelo, en el que conociste a Ash?- Preguntó Gary

Cómo no recordarlo, si por años fue lo que sustentó a sus ilusiones de que Ash recordaba eso cada día, y que estarían juntos de alguna manera

-Si, cómo iba a olvidarlo- Dijo Serena rodando los ojos

-Yo también fui, por su puesto. Pero había olvidado ese divertido momento, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Hmm- Serena colocó un dedo en su barbilla- Bueno, era muy pequeña y no hubo día que no quisiera irme a Kalos otra vez-

-¿Plappy-Phanpy? ¿Kangui-Changui?- Dijo Gary con otro Macaron en su mano- ¿No lo recuerdas?-

Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordarlo todo:

 _-¡Plappy-Phanpy! ¡Plappy-Phanpy!- Gritaba el organizador de actividades, mientras el grupo de niños lo seguía- ¡Síganme todos, así los Phanpy vendrán a nosotros!-_

 _-¡Plappy-Phanpy! ¡Plappy-Phanpy!- Decía el resto de los niños al unísono, mientras cada uno ponía las manos sobre los hombros del que tenía adelante. Con el líder del grupo C a la cabeza, Ash Ketchum, por su puesto_

 _Pero no era el grupo en el que ella estaba. A ella le había tocado el grupo B. El grupo de los niños egocéntricos y violentos que no respetaban las reglas casi nunca. Así que ella iba detrás de la fila, sin ponerle las manos en los hombros a la niña que tenía delante._

 _-Oye tu- Oyó desde detrás de ella_

 _-¿Eh?- Volteó aterrada, tomando entre sus manitas su sombrero rosa_

 _Un niño de alborotado cabello castaño se presentó frente a ella, con ambas manos en la cadera y una expresión arrogante en su rostro. Era el nieto del profesor Oak, según le habían contado otros niños. Pero no sabía su nombre, ya que había visto otro niño exactamente igual a él, y creía que eran gemelos_

 _-Si no le pones las manos a Blue en los hombros, no podremos hallar a Phanpy- La regañó el niño_

 _-Eh... Eh bueno, yo...- Titubeó Serena- No quiero jugar a éste juego-_

 _El nieto del profesor Oak frunció el ceño- Por niñas como tú, el grupo B no ganó ninguna prueba, y Ash está superándonos-_

 _-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí-_

 _-¡Pero niña, entiende! ¡Tenemos que encontrar al Phanpy o Ash ganará el campamento!- El niño la empujó de los omoplatos, hasta que la situó detrás de la niña llamada Blue, que juzgando su sombrero era su compañera de cabaña_

 _-¡Pero yo no quiero...!- Comenzó a quejarse, pero un grito de otro niño interrumpió_

 _-¡Si! ¡Ganamos! ¡Encontramos al Phanpy!- Gritaba el capitán del equipo C desde lejos, con una bandera con la cara de un Phanpy en ella_

 _-¡No es justo!- Gritaba el otro niño, que para Serena era igual que el que le estaba hablando ahora. El capitán del equipo A_

 _-¡Ja!- Gritó Ash- ¿Qué tienes contra esto ahora, Gary?- Le preguntó al niño detrás de Serena_

 _-¡No te creas tan importante!- Le respondió Gary, así se llamaba, aunque Serena sabía que le daba toda la importancia del mundo ya que recién la había estado regañando por no seguir el juego_

 _-¡Ahora buscaremos un Kangashkan!- Exclamó el coordinador, poniendo una estrellita en la remera amarilla de Ash- ¡Quien invente la mejor canción ganará esta vez!-_

 _-¡Lo ves niña!- Se volvió Gary hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido- ¡Más vale que aportes algo ésta vez, o Green y Gary nos pasarán en todos los juegos!-_

 _-Y-yo- Tenía los ojos llorosos. Ese niño la estaba tratando muy mal y ella desde el principio solo quería volver a Kalos con su mamá, y olvidarse de los Pokemón y los niños desconocidos-_

 _-¡Vamos!- La tomó de la muñeca- Si vas a llorar, no vas a jugar-_

 _¡Eso no era justo! ¡¿Quien era ese niño para decidir si jugaba o no?! ¡Se creía la gran cosa por ser el nieto del profesor Oak!_

 _Frunció el ceño ahorrándose todas las lágrimas, y antes de que pudieran llegar donde el profesor Oak, Serena comenzó a recitar con el mismo tono de la canción anterior:_

 _-!Kangui-Changui!- Gary se detuvo, y llamó la atención del coordinador, del profesor y de los otros niños- ¡Kangui-Changui!-_

 _-Niña...- Dijo Gary- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Kangui-Changui!-_

 _-¡Kangui-Changui!- Volvió a decir Serena, mientras todos los niños la imitaban y se ponían en fila de nuevo. Y esta vez, por menos que le gustara la idea, si le había tomado los hombros a Blue, todo sea para callarle la boca a ese niño malcriado_

 _Y a los pocos minutos, la bandera con el Kangashkan apareció, y el equipo B derrotó al A y C_

 _-¡Bien hecho niña! ¡Ganamos!- La felicitó Gary, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en ese campamento_

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- Exclamó Serena, señalándolo- ¡Por eso cada vez que los veía a ti y a Green sentía algo!-

-Si bueno, odiaba que Ash me ganara y gracias a ti...- Comenzó Gary

-¡Fuiste muy malo conmigo!- Exclamó Serena con el ceño fruncido, en un tono acusador- ¡Casi me largo a llorar!-

El castaño sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes- Bueno, lo siento por eso. Era algo mal criado-

-Un poco bastante diría yo- Le dijo Serena, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme dado éstos?- Se refirió Gary a los Macaroons- Por qué están deliciosos-

-Bueno no. Tenías seis, unos diez años extra te sentaron bien-

-Sí, digamos que sí- Tomó otro macaroon- Te agradezco mucho por eso, odiaba que Ash y Green me vencieran. Pero no es por lo que te ayudo-

Serena casi había olvidado que esa fue la pregunta que dio el eje a todo

-Me siento identificado contigo en algún punto. Y...- Estiró su cuerpo y cruzó las piernas, mientras se apoyaba en las muñecas. Los músculos de sus brazos se enmarcaron- También estuve enamorado-

Serena ahogó un gritito de chusma, y se arrodilló más cerca de él- ¿Estuviste enamorado? ¿De quién? ¡Tienes que contármelo!-

Gary sonrió mientras tragaba lo último de su bocadillo- No voy a decírtelo, nadie lo sabe y yo intento no recordarlo-

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué tan grave pudo haber sido?- Insistió Serena- ¿No será que sigues enamorado, verdad?-

-Claro que no, ni en sueños, yo no me enamoro-

-¿No vas a decirme quien es? ¿La conozco?-

-No voy a responderte nada, solo que tenía trece o catorce años y quiero olvidarlo-

-Si viene al tecnológico, estaré vigilando a quien miras toda la noche para descifrarlo-

-No princesa, tu estás en tercero. A la media noche te vas a la cama- Bromeó Gary

Serena puso una mueca de fastidio- ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!-

-A menos que tu pareja sea de cuarto en adelante, tienes que irte a la media noche. De todas formas todos nos iríamos a eso de las tres a Unova, así que no creo que te pierdas demasiado-

-Mi pareja no está ni en tercero ni en cuarto ni en quinto ni en sexto, por que no tengo- Recostó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, desatándose la cola de caballo

-¿No tienes pareja?- Gary miró al techo unos segundos- Bueno, puedes venir conmigo si quieres-

* * *

-Estúpida mancha, ¡quítate!- Decía en voz alta mientras hablaba sola, en el salón de 1A, el primer salón que pisó en este Tecnológico. La superficie blanca decía "Drew x Brianna 4EVER", y al leerlo y recordar su situación sentimental la furia despertó en ella y comenzó a fregar la mesa con fuerza. Sabía que si en éstos últimos cuatro años no había salido no saldría ahora, pero tenía que descargarse con algo

Daba más ternura que lástima, sinceramente, ya que May raramente se enojaba o concentraba en algo, y hacía unas caras muy raras mientras lo hacía

-Listo, me rindo- Arrojó el trapo amarillo sobre la mesa, para acto seguido, quitarse la sudadera con el logo del Tecnológico y dejarla en el escritorio del profesor

-Que extraño. Eres insegura pero no sueles rendirte con facilidad- Escuchó una voz tras ella

Su hermano menor, Max, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observándola. Ya no era tan niño como en los viajes pokemón, pero su rostro se había alargado y estaba bastante más alto. Tenía los mismos lentes de siempre, y el cabello igual de desordenado

-Hola Max- Le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Terminé mi castigo, y mi compañera Mary olvidó su libro de Ciencias Pokemón. Aunque creo que ya no vamos a usarlo- Se dirigió a la punta del salón y de debajo del pupitre más pegado a la pared, recogió un libro- Aquí está-

-¿Mary?- No es como si fuese específicamente celosa con su hermano, aún lo veía como un niño. Pero ese nombre le resultaba familiar- Creí que tomarías tus castigos con Bonnie, la hermanita de Clemont-

-Si, Mary es nueva. Es la hermana del profesor Rudy Trovita, ¿lo conoces?- Max se sentó en la silla del pupitre que estaba limpiando, y May rápidamente colocó el trapo más sobre la escritura de lo que ya estaba

-Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo- Tomó una silla y se sentó en ella, con el respaldo en su pecho- ¿Y que hay de Bonnie? ¿Con quien tomó sus castigos?-

Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba allí para hablar con su hermano, ya que no sabía cuando volvería a verlo después de viajar a Unova y averiguar toda la verdad. No lo veía como una despedida, pero no podía negar que lo extrañaría

Max suspiró fastidioso- Iba a tomarlos con ella, pero Mary apareció y me preguntó si podía tomarlos con ella ya que era nueva y no tenía muchos amigos. Le dije que si, por que es verdad que no se lleva tan bien con todos como lo hacemos Bonnie y yo, y creí que Bonnie podría conseguirse otro compañero. Entonces ella se enfadó y no volvió a hablarme

May frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar la explicación de su hermano. Era agradable poder darle consejos y saber más que alguien en ésta vida, sobre el asunto del amor, del que sus amigas siempre se burlaban con ella, por que nunca entendía nada. El relato de su hermano le recordó a su pelea con Drew, y a que las chicas le habían dado la razón, así que en éste caso, Bonnie también la tenía

Ya varias veces Misty le había dicho que Bonnie estaba enamorada de Max, pero ella nunca lo notó y tampoco le dio importancia por que a penas son niños. Sin embargo, esté Bonnie enamorada o no, tenía razón en enojarse con Max.

-Bueno, solo piénsalo- Se lo explicó de una forma no agresiva, aunque deseaba gritarle por que Drew le había hecho algo parecido a ella- Imagina si fuese al revés, ¿no te molestaría?-

-No lo se. Bonnie dice que lo que más le molesta no es que esté con ella, si no que Mary esté interfiriendo en nuestras cosas todo el tiempo. El otro día vino a la biblioteca con nosotros, ¡y simplemente por hacerme un par de preguntas se enfadó!, lo mismo ocurre casi siempre con el almuerzo o las clases de deportes. O cuando quedábamos para ir juntos a ver los torneos semanales, le molesta que Mary venga con nosotros-

Está celosa

-Por que Mary tiene más atención por tu parte que Bonnie, ¿no es cierto?-

-Bueno May, ella es nueva. Bonnie tiene otros amigos, ella no-

-Imagina que Bonnie deja de prestarte atención porque un niño o una niña nueva entraran a tu clase. ¿No te molestaría?-

-Bueno sí, claro pero... ella no me dijo que le molesta que le preste atención-

-Por que Bonnie está celosa, Max. Y no va a decírtelo. Y si no fueras tan torpe te darías cuenta de ello-

-Oye- Max frunció el ceño- Tu eres la torpe de la familia, no yo-

-Sí, claro, como digas- Dijo May para molestarlo- Ahora que ya lo sabes, ve y discúlpate. Estoy segura de que te perdonará, después de todo son amigos-

Max se puso de pie y resopló- Bueno, iré a intentarlo, antes de que Jules me castigue más por verme rondando por los pasillos- Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, la exclamación que hizo llamó la atención de May- Oh, hola Drew-

-Hola Max, vengo a hablar con tu hermana- Le respondió el peli verde, aunque May con oír su nombre le quitó la mirada de encima a su hermano

-Está por allá- Max se dirigió al umbral de la puerta, mientras Drew entraba en el aula- Adiós hermana, gracias por el consejo-

Y un frío silencio se formó. Pero no podía ponerse de pie, por que le vería la cara, por consecuente tampoco podría salir de la habitación

-No voy a pedirte un momento, por que se que no vas a dármelo- ¿Por qué era él el que sonaba enojado?- Así que simplemente voy a hablarte-

Drew se sentó en la silla en la que estaba Max, colocando su cabeza en el pupitre mientras May tenía su barbilla apoyada en los ante brazos, con los ojos cerrados para ignorarlo

-Yo ya me iba- Respondió la castaña, pero no se puso de pie

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó Drew irónico- Te faltan el resto de los pupitres, el pizarrón y el suelo-

Ni siquiera tenía pensado limpiar el suelo. No sabía barrer. Misty era quien se encargaba de hacer la limpieza del baño de la habitación y del resto, y gracias a ella pasaban las inspecciones mensuales de limpieza de cuartos

-Ya lo sabía- Respondió. Y al sentir su mirada clavada en su rostro, aún cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, se desesperó- No sé por que dices ser tú el que está enfadado. Tu saliste con la tonta de Brianna-

-Por que fuiste a ese club nocturno, no creas que no me enteré. Gary las transportó con un portal y me lo contó-

-¿Y sabes por que fui?- Abrió los ojos y retrocedió al notar su rostro tan cerca. Drew levantó su cabeza del pupitre- Por que tu te dejas coquetear con ella-

-Solo me acompañó a mi habitación, no es para tanto, May- Dijo el peli verde, aún fríamente

-Solo fui a un club bailable, no es para tanto, Drew- Repitió la castaña, casi haciéndole burla

-Por supuesto que es para tanto, y no me burles. Tienes que tener dieciocho para entrar ahí y tu ni siquiera cumpliste los dieciséis. Kinomoto puso esas cámaras frente a nuestras habitaciones y te vio entrando a las... no se a que hora habrán regresado. Y además, Gary me dijo que Serena le dijo que trajeron a Green borracho en taxi-

-Serena tiene que aprender a cerrar el pico- Dijo May entre dientes

-No importa lo que Serena haya dicho. ¿Te parece seguro? ¿Cuatro chicas de quince años en un taxi y un borracho, a altas horas de la noche, vestidas seguramente con ropas inapropiadas?-

-No eres quien para juzgar eso si dejas que Brianna te acompañe a su habitación- May frunció aún más el ceño y dejó escapar un leve "já" irónico- Además, ¿solo viniste para regañarme?-

-No. Vine para regañarte y para hacer las paces. Pero si no reconoces tu error, veo que será imposible-

-¿Yo soy quien tiene que reconocer su error?- May se puso de pie, llena de ira- ¡Tu eres quien tras intentar besarme, y antes de eso, decirme que le gusto, sale caminando con Brianna con cara de "no podía hacer otra cosa"! ¡Podrías haberlo evitado! ¡Y por si no lo sabías, para tener una relación no debes estar con otras chicas, y menos si esas chicas son zorras que te besan y producen que casi me muera congelada!-

-¡No mezcles las cosas, May!- Drew parecía estar enojado también, y se puso de pie. Era una cabeza más alto que May, así que la chica tuvo que estirar su cuello para seguir mirándolo- ¡Fue culpa mía, por que yo decidí besarla!-

Oírlo de su boca era mucho peor- ¡¿Ahora la defiendes?! ¡¿Acaso te recibiste de abogado de estúpidas?!-

-¡No la estoy defendiendo! ¡Tu te enfadaste por una tontería y tomaste medidas innecesarias en las que podrías haber estado en peligro!-

-¡No es una tontería! ¡Y ni siquiera te importa el hecho de que haya ido, o que alguno se me haya acercado o lo que pude haber hecho! ¡Sólo te importa que haya vuelto en taxi a la madrugada con Green borracho!-

-¡¿Y cual es el sentido de que me haga la cabeza con eso, si se que no lo hiciste?!-

-¡Por que era el objetivo de todo esto, tonto!- Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se echaba a correr por la puerta del salón, sin importar no haber cumplido su castigo

* * *

-¡Ya los terminé!- Exclamó Serena con alegría- ¡Díganme que les encantan! ¡Por fis!-

Había logrado escabullirse en la habitación de Misty, May y Dawn después de bañarse gracias a Sylveon, que seguía fusionada con ella

-Está bonito Serena, gracias- Dijo Misty con pesadez, mientras alzaba su traje de sirena en el aire. No era algo que no haya usado antes, pero lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era el frío que tendría

-Me gusta, Ser- Dijo Dawn un tanto más animada, pero igualmente triste. Su traje era de Elsa, de la película Frozen, por que Serena creía que combinaría bien con su cabello

-Me lo probaré luego- Gruñó May desde su cama, dándole la espalda a sus amigas. Serena seguía sosteniendo en su mano derecha el traje de Bella, de la Bella y la Bestia que le había confeccionado- Aunque me hubieras dado el de Elsa a mi, así le congelaría la cara a Drew-

-Te lo pregunté y no accediste a ponerte una peluca, así que usarás el de Bella, que tiene el mismo color de cabello que tu- Regañó Serena

-Eso no tiene sentido, Dawn tiene el cabello azul- Murmuró May desde su escondite, sin darle demasiada importancia a la conversación

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todas?- Se enfadó la princesa de Kalos

-Además de que ninguna de nosotras tiene pareja para el baile, Ash no quiere hablarme, May se peleó con Drew, y Dawn y Paul no pueden estar juntos- Sintetizó la pelirroja, observando inútilmente sus uñas

-Bueno, yo iré con Gary- Todas la miraron con sorpresa, incluso May- ¡No me miren así! Me lo pidió amablemente por que el no tenía pareja tampoco, y además de esa forma yo podré quedarme después de las doce. Recuerden que estoy en tercero-

-¿Pero con Gary?- Preguntó May con algo de burla, mientras rodaba los ojos y volvía a darles la espalda- Espero que no estés enamorándote de él, por que a Gary Oak solo le falta un cartel que diga "no quiero una relación"-

-Pero claro que no, ¿acaso ustedes creen que yo...?-

-Eres algo risueña, Serena, es todo- Comentó Misty

La chica abrió la boca para contra decir, pero luego volvió a cerrarla al ver que sus amigas tenían razón- Bueno es cierto, pero no estoy enamorada de él- No iba a enamorarse de nuevo, al menos no tan rápido. El enterarse que Ash no gustaba de ella fue tan duro como lo esperaba, pero al menos no había tenido ninguna charla con el chico, por que eso la destrozaría. Tal vez hablaría con él luego, pero sus sentimientos aún estaban bastante sensibles

-La trata como a su hermanita menor, si le ofrece ayuda todo el tiempo, ella...- Comenzó Dawn

 _Una camilla. Se vio a si misma con los ojos cerrados sobre ésta, y varios chupetes sobre su pecho desnudo, aunque una sabana blanca le tapaba de los senos hacia abajo. Después, una sabana blanca tapó su cabeza, y un hombre de cabello celeste, Jules Kellson, la retiró de la habitación_

-¿Dawn?- Preguntó Misty levantándose de su cama

-¿Dawn, estás bien?- Volvió a decir Serena, llamando así la atención de May también, quien volteó con mirada preocupada y se apoyó en los codos

-¡Dawn!- Repitió Misty

Pero ella estaba ida, en otro mundo. Por que estaba fusionada con Espeon desde las seis de la mañana

Y había visualizado su propia muerte

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	22. El Baile de Invierno

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

-¡May!- Gritó Misty con todas sus fuerzas, mientras golpeaba la puerta con la mano entera- ¡May! ¡Apaga eso y abre la puerta!- Volvió a gritar, sobre el rock pesado que May había instalado en la habitación

Y le había puesto el seguro por dentro, evitando que Misty o Dawn pudiesen entrar con sus tarjetas

-¡May!- Volvió a gritar Misty, mientras golpeaba con aún más fuerza

-¡Ya basta, Mist!- Dawn la tomó del brazo, gritando en el mismo tono que la pelirroja, para evitar que tirara la puerta abajo

-¡Pero no es la única que debe prepararse para el baile! ¡Odio que haga esto!- Volvió a golpear la puerta

-¡Disculpen!- Gritó una voz chillona entra la multitud que estaba observando el escándalo. Brianna Hawasaki- ¡Podrían decirle a esa coordinadora de cuarta que apague su ruido infernal! ¡Algunas debemos estar bellas para nuestras parejas!-

Misty avanzó un paso, hecha una furia, pero Dawn la detuvo tomándola del codo otra vez

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que le gritara

-¡Ella no nos abre por tu culpa, maldita zorra est...!- Pero Dawn la interrumpió tapándole la boca

May no tenía pensado ir con Drew al baile. No después de que fuese un orgulloso, testarudo, que no admitía sus errores. Por que ella no era tan orgullosa, ella sabía que no estaba equivocada. O tal vez él pensaba de la misma forma, no lo sabía, y por tener mentalidades diferentes, para Drew está mal lo que May piense. Pero sea como sea, la castaña sufría.

Y más ahora, que Brianna había invitado a Drew cordialmente al baile, y con la misma cara de "no puedo hacer nada" le dijo amablemente que sí

Todo frente a May y la artista pokemón, Serena, quien les había contado sobre el asunto a Misty y Dawn

-¡Ya lárgate, Brianna!- Le dijo Dawn de todas formas

La oji esmeralda sonrió maliciosamente y caminó hacia su habitación, tres puertas después de la de ellas, para ingresar. Recién ahí, Dawn soltó a Misty

-¡¿Por qué me detuviste?!- Misty le gritaba a Dawn tanto por estar enojada como por la música a mucho volumen de May. La multitud debía creer que se estaba cortando las venas

-¡Porque no importa lo que le digas! ¡Brianna es una zorra, May es insegura, y Drew es un idiota! ¡No podemos cambiar nada de eso!- El grito de Dawn resonó demasiado fuerte en el momento que la música proveniente de la habitación dejó de sonar

Misty no llegó a contestarle ya que ambas fueron corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, la cual efectivamente estaba sin el seguro cuando volvieron a insertar la tarjeta para entrar

-¡May, no tienes que...!- Comenzó Dawn, pero se detuvo

Al ver a May, consumida en las lágrimas, en el suelo de la habitación

-No, May...- Misty se acercó a ella primero y Dawn la siguió. Entre ambas la abrazaron, y la castaña comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

-¿Por qué tengo que estar enamorada de él? ¿Por qué me hace esto?- Sollozaba

-Porque es un idiota- Le susurró Misty, acariciándole la espalda

-Y porque por desgracia, no puedes elegir de quien enamorarte- Dawn le acarició el cabello, y la castaña lloró con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que no pudo derramar ni una lágrima más

* * *

-¿Lo ves? Te ves más bonita ahora- Trató de animarla Serena, mientras la peinaba y maquillaba

Pero no estaba haciendo demasiado efecto, por que el rostro de May seguía indicando tristeza, y ésta se transmitía a sí misma cada vez que se miraba en el espejo.

Dawn había hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje de todas, incluyéndose a sí misma. Serena había insistido en colocarle extensiones a Misty, para que se pareciera más a Ariel, la sirenita. Tenía un brasier de conchillas color púrpura con brillos, y unas calzas ajustadas color verde esmeralda, también brillosas, con detalles que simulaban escamas. En los tobillos tenían algo de tul, cubriendo así casi todo de sus pies, donde tenía unas sandalias

Dawn y May habían intercambiado trajes, ya que a Dawn no le gustaba que el traje de Elsa le ajustara tanto el busto. Además, May se la pasó refunfuñando sobre que no iba a afeitarse las piernas con cera en invierno, así que la peli azul le hizo un favor, para que no acudiera como un chimpancé. Sin embargo, tampoco había accedido a ponerse la peluca, así que Serena estaba improvisando con su cabello

Dawn traía el traje de Bella, que Serena había confeccionado originalmente para May. Después de darle unos retoques con el hilo y la aguja, había encajado casi perfectamente con su cuerpo. A diferencia de los trajes de May y Misty, el suyo y el de Serena eran cortos. En sus pies tenía unas botinetas de plataforma color blanco, ya que no se sentía con ánimos de usar tacones. Tenía una cola baja de costado, con un par de ondas que Serena había hecho con el rizador

Oh si, Dawn estaba depresivamente enamorada

Serena traía un vestido rosa de la misma medida que el de Dawn, pero el corset de arriba era algo diferente. Su cabello caía en perfectas ondas sobre su espalda y hombros y tenía una corona dorada en su cabeza. En los pies traía unos zapatos parecidos a los de Dawn

-Qué extraño que no se pongan tacones- Comentó Misty no muy animada. La calza le estaba succionando sus largas piernas

-Recuerda que cuando todos estén dispersos debemos huir corriendo- Dawn se estaba retocando su coleta baja- Es lo más similar a unas zapatillas deportivas que encontramos-

Misty ahogó una risa

-Oye no te burles. Te permitimos ponerte sandalias por que estás disfrazada de Ariel, pero si fueses alguna de nosotras tres, tendrías que usar tacones de cristal- Le dijo Serena, amarrando la trenza de costado de May con una liga.

No había sido trabajo fácil, ya que a la castaña le crecía el cabello de esa forma peculiar. Además, el flequillo debía estar enganchado hacia atrás sin ninguna horquilla, por lo que tuvo que aplicar demasiada laca

-No se si quiero ir- Soltó May suavemente, como cuando estaba fusionada con Glaceon. Si ahora lo estuviera, la habitación estaría completamente congelada

-No te pongas así- La animo Misty, levantándose de la cama y arrodillándose para mirar a su amiga a la cara- Eres mas bella que Brianna y lo sabes, y cuando Drew te vea se arrepentirá-

-Elsa no tiene príncipe. Su hermana Anna es quien consigue pareja- Soltó May, como una niña pequeña. Subió las rodillas arrugando un poco su vestido, pero Serena se ahorró el reto

-Pero era la reina más hermosa de todo Arrendel- La consoló Dawn

May se rio un poco- No puedo creer que hayamos visto esa película-

-Oigan, Disney es lo mejor- Acotó Misty, poniéndose de pie- Ya quiero ver a los chicos, deben ser el hazme reír de la fiesta-

-¿Debían ir disfrazados también?- Preguntó Dawn

-Y yo creo que sí, ustedes son porristas y eligieron el tema, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, como nos castigaron no terminamos de solidificar la idea, el resto del equipo se encargó. Creo que todos debían ir disfrazados de príncipes-

-Emm... bueno... de hecho no creo que vayan a ser el hazme reír...- Titubeó Serena

-¿Eh?- Cuestionaron las otras tres a la vez

-¡Es que les hice un traje a cada uno, no pude evitarlo!- Exclamó Serena, con las manos hechas un puño sobre su boca

-¿Estás diciéndome que Paul dejó que pusieras una cinta medidora encima?- Preguntó Dawn, con los ojos abiertos como platos y algo de celos en ellos

-Oh no, Paul fue un caso más difícil. No le tomé las medidas, así que le hice uno de las mismas medidas que el de Gary. En realidad ninguno de los otros tres me dejó, así que todos tienen las mismas medidas que Gary-

-Realmente estás aburrida aquí, ¿no Serena?- Le preguntó May, quien les dio la segunda sonrisa en todo el día

-Hey, Lyra dijo que si no tenían disfraz, no entraban, y no vamos a poder huir si no están disfrazados-

-¿Son consientes, verdad? De que nos iremos y no podremos regresar. Estamos escapando de todo lo que nos rodea- Reflexionó Dawn, admirando la habitación en la cual vivió tantas cosas con sus amigas durante tres años y medio

-Nuestras familias se enterarán de todas formas. Si lo conseguimos, Kinomoto no tardará en llamarlos- Serena suspiró, mientras Dawn pensaba en qué le diría el padre de Paul a su hijo- ¿Creen que estamos haciendo lo correcto?-

-Correcto no es. Escaparnos de la escuela a otra región, definitivamente no es correcto. Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Podemos fusionarnos con un pokemón, eso no se ha visto antes-

-Sea cual sea el motivo, tenemos que averiguarlo- Acotó May, mirándose por última vez en el espejo

Se hizo un momento de silencio, en el que cada una de ellas se despedía del Tecnológico a su manera. Misty aprendió muchas cosas, y volvió a reencontrarse con Ash, quien aún no le dirigía la palabra. May se había convertido en una mejor coordinadora, y había ganado seguridad en los concursos. Dawn había descubierto que a fin de cuentas tenía tantos sentimientos amorosos como su madre, y que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y a Serena le rompieron el corazón, pero eso en parte la liberó de estar tan estancada con Ash. Y había ganado un nuevo amigo: Gary

-Bueno, demasiado pensamiento cursi, creo yo- Interrumpió la castaña- Serena, ¿sigues fusionada con Sylveon?-

No se lo preguntaron a Dawn con Espeon, ya que la chica se había negado rotundamente a hablar sobre su visión y había depositado a su pokemón en el refugio del bosque

-Si, durmió en mi habitación ayer-

-Ahí están las mochilas- Señaló Misty a un rincón de la habitación, donde cuatro mochilas de distintos colores y formas, pero casi del mismo tamaño, estaban apiladas- ¿Crees que puedas hacerlas invisibles, y dejarlas debajo de la fuente del campus?-

-Nunca se mantuvieron invisibles solo ellas, sin que yo lo esté- Reflexionó la rubia- Pero puedo intentarlo, de todas formas tendremos otro escondite-

-Tengo que dejar tanta ropa aquí... cuando descubra al causante de todo esto, lo voy a asesinar. Y me tendrá que pagar toda mi ropa- Lloriqueó Dawn, abriendo el armario

-Si Kinomoto está planeando algo grande y malvado, creo que abandonar nuestras pertenencias va a valer la pena a fin de cuentas- Finalizó May

Una a una salieron de la habitación, despidiéndose de ella cada vez que salían por el umbral

* * *

-Necesito que te apresures Ash, Susy me está esperando- Lo apuraba Brock, a quien le había dicho que tenía que hablar con él una vez que Reggie salió de la habitación

-Es algo importante yo...- Busca las palabras adecuadas, ¿Cómo se lo digo para que no parezca una broma?- No voy a regresar... después del baile-

-¿Te arreglaste con Misty? ¿Y ya van a hacer...? ¿eso?- Preguntó el moreno sugestivamente, haciendo sonrojar a más no poder al azabache

-¡No, Brock, por Arceus, no! No me arreglé con Misty, pero pienso hacerlo. Pero no regresaré. Tampoco lo harán Paul, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Drew, May y Serena-

Brock se extraño un poco- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que no regresarán?-

-No volveré a la habitación, no volveré al tecnológico. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará-

-Explícate Ash, ya basta de misterios- Brock se puso firme- Puedo tolerar que no quieras contarme algunas cosas, pero no puedes lanzar la bomba y dejarla a mitad de camino-

-Siéntate- Le dijo seriamente- Te lo explicaré rápido, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-Eres mi mejor amigo Ash, lo sabes. Jamás se lo diría a nadie si tu no quieres-

Le explicó como al finalizar el concurso de la reserva EeveeDan, Serena había ingresado por una puerta de la nada, y los ocho Eevees comenzaron a evolucionar en las ocho evoluciones que éste tiene. Se dieron cuenta de que podían fusionarse con éstos pokemón, y utilizar sus poderes, aunque aún no tenían dominio completo de ellos. Brock no se lo creyó al principio, pero Ash insistió. En el bosque construyeron un lugar para refugiar a esos pokemón, ya que no podían capturarlos con una pokebola. También le dijo sobre esas criaturas, que no comprendían si eran pokemón.

-Y como EeveeDan dice venir de Unova, allí es donde nos dirigiremos ésta noche. Durante el baile- Ash respiró profundo pero no miró a Brock a la cara. Temía que lo mirara como a un loco

-¿Y cómo están seguros de que no es alguna broma pesada, y que están huyendo de Hoenn sin razón alguna?- Preguntó Brock, bastante serio, por lo que Ash no terminaba de entender si le creía o no

-Por que Kinomoto insiste en que le entreguemos los Eevee, que no sabemos si conoce sobre su evolución. Y además, ¿no viste todos los cambios de materias, y de profesores? Algo trama. Y estamos casi seguros que esas criaturas son obra suya, pero no tenemos nada confirmado aún-

Brock lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio, en los que Ash deseaba salir corriendo por la puerta, ya que la penetrante mirada de los extraños ojos de su amigo lo intimidaban

-Oye si no me crees yo...- Le mostró la marca es su muñeca izquierda, con forma de rayo- Ésta marca, que te dije que me la dibujo en clase cada día, es la que Jolteon me dejó la primera vez que nos fusionamos. Cómo ya habrás visto, todos tenemos una-

-Ash, todo esto es...-

-¿No me crees?-

-Sí te creo, con lo que me estás contando tu extraño comportamiento encaja perfectamente, pero... ¿No crees que aún sigue siendo muy precipitado? ¿Huir a Unova así?-

-Brock, no puedo hacer nada. Si nos quedamos no avanzamos a ninguna parte, y queremos saber por qué esto nos ocurre a nosotros y qué son esos pokemón claramente no ordinarios- Ash suspiró- Te lo cuento por que me sentía mal, huyendo de ésta forma sin decirte nada. Ya me hacía sentir mal el no poder decírtelo-

-¿Se lo dijiste a tu madre?-

Había olvidado por completo a su mamá, pero estaba seguro de que sí no se lo decía él, Kinomoto se encargaría de invitarla amablemente al tecnológico para explicarle que su desobediente y travieso, único hijo, había escapado

-No, pero encontraré un centro Pokemón en el camino y se lo diré desde allí. Kinomoto la llamará de todas formas- Explicó Ash

-¿Llevarás tu teléfono?- Le preguntó Brock

-Si amigo. Y te pediría que me sigas informando lo que ocurre aquí, ya que lo llevo- Le pidió

-No te preocupes, Ash- Brock lo tomó de los hombros- Su secreto está a salvo conmigo-

* * *

-La decoración de éste año es mejor que la del año pasado, tienen que admitirlo- Comentó May, saboreando una paleta de chocolate. Drew y Brianna no habían aparecido en la escena aún, por lo que no se sentía al cien porciento mal como hace unas horas

Es que tenía buenas amigas, que sabían como subirle el ánimo, esa era la verdad

-¿Quien es el anfitrión o anfitriona?- Preguntó Dawn

-¿Hay un anfitrión? ¿Qué significa eso?- Serena se acomodaba su cabello, tomándolo desde las puntas y subiéndolo hacia arriba, para darle más volumen, como el cabello de Aurora

-El anfitrión es quien dirige el baile. Indica cuando entrarán los coordinadores de sexto año, cuando hay que aplaudir, si hay alguien importante invitado, también dice quien es, y le da la corona a los reyes del baile- Explicó Dawn

-¿Aún existe esa tontería?- Cuestionó Misty frunciendo el ceño, al ver a Ash a lo lejos, ignorándola

-Claro que existe, pero éste sería el primer baile en el que podemos quedarnos después de la media noche- Respondió la peli azul

-Recuérdenme que me escabulla con Gary, para parecer de cuarto. Sino me sacarán de aquí-

-Lo más importante es que eres una parte fundamental del plan por que puedes hacerte invisible. No éste tonto baile, o quedarse hasta después de las doce- Gruñó Misty. Se abrazó a sí misma- Estoy muriendo de frío-

-Suficiente, no tolero cuando te pones así- Dijo Serena, dejando su vaso de gaseosa en la mesa de los dulces y caminando hacia donde las miradas de Misty apuntaban

Ash

Esperaba que esto no fuese duro para ella, pero la ayudaría a superarlo más rápido, y luego podría estar con Gary toda la noche

-Oye- Le dijo suavemente, con la boca frunciendo el ceño y los brazos cruzados

El chico cambió su expresión de enojo, similar a la de Misty, por una sonrisa

-Oh, hola Serena. Te ves bien-

Si, cuando te cortaste el cabello te dijo lo mismo Serena, no necesitas que tu corazón de un vuelco. Aunque no lo había hecho, se lo recordó, por que los sentimientos que tenía a los diez años de edad volvían frescos como el agua a su memoria

Por que por su puesto que lucía bien, era Serena Gabena, la princesa de Kalos

-Gracias, ya lo se- Dijo presumidamente, a lo Dawn, pero solo por que estaba harta del mal humor de Misty desde que llegaron al auditorio y de los ataques constantes de tristeza de sus amigas -¿Por qué no invitaste a Misty al baile?- Fue más una acusación que una pregunta

Ash se vió sorprendido. Serena raramente se enfadaba, fruncía el ceño o se ponía de mal humor- Por que ella fue a ese club bailable, simplemente por eso-

-¿Y cual es el problema? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que estuvo sentada en un sillón, odiando todo y a todos?- Volvió a preguntar, en el mismo tono

-Podría haberme avisado. Me hubiese enfadado menos, o tal vez no me enfadaba- Respondió Ash, cruzándose de brazos, pero mirando hacia otra dirección

-¿Acaso tienes idea de como pasó?-

-Pues no, no quiero escucharla, ya se lo dije. Sigo enfadado con ella. Le confesé lo que sentía, y ese mismo día va a un club bailable para mayores de no se cuantos años me dijo Gary. Parece que no fue tan importante para ella como yo creía-

Sintió una leve puntada, pero fueron más celos que dolor. No quería llorar. Y seguía teniendo deseos de ayudar a Misty

-No seas tonto, tu no la has visto en todo éste tiempo. Ha estado triste, Ash- Nunca creyó que estaría haciendo esto. Tal vez lo hacía por que quería que sea feliz, y su subconsciente usaba esto como pretexto para olvidarse de Ash

Oh, por Arceus, ¿Qué sabía ella de psicología? Regañaba a Ash cuando no regañaba a nadie, solo por que de Misty se trataba

De ningún modo lo haría si fuese Miette

-No lo sé, Serena. Tal vez estoy exagerando, o tal vez no, tampoco lo se-

Serena gruñó levemente y colocó sus manos en la cadera- Veo que eres cabeza dura- Se volteó para regresar con sus amigas, pero solo le dijo- Solo piénsalo, ella te extraña-

En el medio del camino, una mano en su muñeca izquierda detuvo su paso, cubriendo así la estrella de siete puntas color rosa que tenía dibujada allí

-Hola princesa Serena- Exclamó Gary, con el disfraz de príncipe color blanco y negro que Serena le había confeccionado- Aunque ahora sí es literal, más de lo que lo era antes-

Serena sonrió al ver su aparición. Parecía a propósito que siempre aparezca en el momento justo

-Hola Gary- Se incorporó un poco y se puso frente a él, ya que antes estaba en posición de caminar- Te ves bien también. Tu traje debe haber sido hecho por un gran diseñador- Bromeó

-Oh si, ella es muy famosa y prepara los mejores Macaroons que haya probado-

-No imagino quien puede ser- Rio un poco, luego hizo una pausa y lo miró. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que tenía pequeñas tonalidades verde en sus ojos, pero no eran como los de su primo Green, quien había acudido al baile con Macey, quien estaba disfrazada de Cenicienta. Aparentemente solo con solo pega- Gracias por venir conmigo-

-No te preocupes, necesitábamos que te quedes hasta después de las doce por el plan, ¿verdad?-

Aunque Serena sabía que Gary la había invitado al baile antes de armar el plan, eso la desmotivaba un poco

-Oye te invité por que quería hacerlo- Dijo Gary al ver su rostro- Si no te lo decía a ti, no iba a decírselo a otra-

¿Acaso eso era un coqueteo, o le pareció?

-¿Acaso eso fue..?- Iba a preguntárselo, pero las luces se apagaron de repente, e iluminaron solamente el escenario

-¡Hola a todos!- Sonó la voz chillona de Brianna Hawasaki, disfrazada de la Tiana, de la princesa y el sapo- Cómo saben, yo soy la capitana de las porristas del Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn- Todos sonreían ligeramente, pero nadie más que Macey parecía emocionada por ella frente al escenario- Pero no, no se emocionen demasiado, ¡yo no seré su anfitriona! ¡Ella está detrás de ésta cortina!-

Todos dirigieron la vista a la cortina roja detrás de Brianna, donde se enfocó una luz

-¡Ya puede salir, invitada de honor!-

Todos exclamaron un grito de sorpresa. Y Serena casi se desmaya

Al ver a Miette, con un traje de Aurora, y un micrófono en su mano

* * *

Dawn casi escupe su refresco

-¡¿Es una broma?!-

-¿Quien es?- Preguntó May, inocentemente

-¡¿Cómo que quien es?! ¡Es Miette, la Reina de Kalos, May! ¡Fue, es y siempre será la mayor rival de Serena!- Se desesperó la peli azul, tomándola de los hombros

-¿Ella es la Reina de Kalos?- May inclinó un poco la cabeza, sin que Dawn le soltara los hombros- Bueno, la verdad es que Serena me parece más bonita, y no lo digo por que sea mi amiga-

-Por su puesto que lo es, yo tampoco entiendo como fue que ganó Miette el certamen final- Gruñó Dawn

-¡Hola Hoenn! ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó la peli celeste, sonriendo con simpatía a todos los alumnos, que cotilleaban entre ellos con risas y sonrisas. Nadie podía creer que Miette Stoneheart esté allí

-Tan solo mírala- Decía Dawn, resentida- Se cree una estrella de rock, por favor-

-Créeme que no se parece en nada a una estrella de rock- Se burló May

-¿Cómo crees que Kinomoto haya conseguido que venga?-

-No lo sé, tal vez el suplente tiene contactos- Exclamó May- No es que tenga ganas de sufrir, pero ¿Has visto a Drew?-

-Ahora que lo dices, solo vi a su rabiosa y asquerosa pareja-

-¡Gracias por recibirme tan cálidamente!- Agradeció la peli celeste, mientras Dawn hacía muecas de burla que hacían reír a May- Espero que tengan un increíble baile de invierno y que todos disfruten de la decoración y las delicias que el equipo de porristas de Brianna Hawasaki-

Dawn volvió a atragantarse con su refresco

-¡¿De Brianna Hawasaki?! ¡¿Que ahora es de ella el equipo?!- Apoyó su vaso con fuerza en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos- ¡Yo renuncio! ¡Que la tonta de Macey sea la sub-capitana!-

-Ya habías renunciado de todas formas, estábamos castigadas de por vida y ahora vamos a escapar-

-No me interesa, ahora es personal-

-También quería agradecer a su amable director, Arnold Kinomoto, por invitarme a ser la anfitriona de éste baile de invierno- Volvió a decir Miette- ¡Ahora, a disfrutar de la música y a bailar!-

Miette se escondió tras la cortina, mientras los alumnos seguían diciendo mensajes de alago a la Reina de Kalos. Dawn fruncía el ceño más sutilmente y May se apretaba el labio inferior con los dientes mientras reía, por el comportamiento de su amiga

-Oh, oh- Exclamó May- Serena no parece muy feliz-

-¿Uh?- Dawn miró en dirección a donde miraba la castaña y efectivamente, Serena se acercaba a ellas a pasos agigantados, pero disimulados, mientras arrastraba a un tranquilo Gary por todo el auditorio

-¡¿Acaso la vieron?!- Exclamó en voz algo baja, ya que no quería llamar la atención de todos y que sepan que le afectaba la presencia de su principal rival- ¡La odio!-

-Oh, no seas tonta, no la odias, solo es una rival- Contradijo Gary, observando con poco interés la decoración de éste año

-Tu calladito, que soy tu pareja- Lo regañó la rubia- Si me vio, es mi fin. Va a humillarme frente a todos por ser superior a mi- Le dijo a Dawn y a May, insegura

-No, no, no, no digas eso- La peli azul la tomó de los hombros- Tu eres más bonita, tienes una actuación mucho mejor con tus pokemón que ella y...-

-Hola Gabena, cuanto tiempo- Dijo una voz a la espalda de la rubia, aunque ya sabía perfectamente quien era

-Bonitas piernas- Susurró Gary para sí mismo, cuando él y Serena voltearon, aunque su compañera lo oyó. Y sintió una ira tremenda y ganas de cortarle las patas a Miette

-Stoneheart- Respondió Serena en el mismo tono, fingiendo que no se sentía intimidada- Bonito disfraz- Dijo irónicamente. Se había disfrazado del mismo personaje que ella, pero su vestido era algo más corto y tenía menos relleno. Además, el escote era bastante pronunciado, y el corset le construía una cintura mucho más diminuta de lo que en realidad era

Básicamente, era una Aurora más adulta y menos infantil

-Si, es para mujeres de mi edad, por los menos- Miró despectivamente a Serena, mientras Dawn y May observaban la conversación desde detrás de ella y Gary, masticando galletas con forma de copo de nieve con rapidez- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu nuevo novio?-

-No es mi novio- Dijo rápidamente, ocultado el sonrojo que quería salir por sus mejillas, pero estaba acostumbrada a no querer humillarse- Es mi amigo, y su nombre no te importa-

-Que desubicada eres, Serena. Mi sucesora, si es que algo me pasara claro, por que yo soy la reina, no debería hablar así-

Y antes de que nuestra artista protagonista pudiese lanzar una palabrota, Gary habló

-Soy Gary Oak, con orientación en la Investigación Pokemón- Se agachó como el príncipe rompe corazones que era, y le besó la mano a Miette- Un gusto, Reina de Kalos-

-Oh, pero que simpático- Dijo Miette, mientras se colocaba la otra mano en el rostro- ¿Oak? ¿El nieto de Samuel Oak?-

Serena ya no siguió oyendo la conversación ya que su mente se había desviado a una nube de ira (y no sabía si celos), por el hecho de que Gary tenga la atención de Miette, y no de ella. Y que estén hablando tan amenamente, cuando ella era una zorra presumida. Y que le haya besado la mano. Oh, y que le haya mirado las piernas.

Miró hacia atrás para buscar el apoyo visual de la hermana de su madrina, pero no la vio junto a May y Dawn. La castaña parecía estar oyendo los insultos de la peli azul hacia la Reina de Kalos

-¿Dónde está Misty?- Y ahora que se había dado cuenta, tampoco veía a Ash por ninguna parte...

¿Acaso...? ¿Ash la había escuchado?

-Ash vino a buscarla, y se fueron afuera, al campus- Respondió May, compasivamente

Aunque ahora, el hecho de que Miette siguiese coqueteando con Gary, parecía molestarle más

* * *

No vayas a quejarte del frío Misty. Está enfadado contigo, y si le dices que tienes un problema, como siempre lo haces, esperando a que busque la solución, como siempre él lo hace, solo se enfadará más

-Toma- Dijo Ash, antes de decir cualquier cosa, mientras le colocaba el saco del disfraz que Serena le había confeccionado sobre los hombros- Lamento que Serena no te confeccionara un disfraz, pero no debías venir en ropa interior-

-No es ropa interior- Respondió la pelirroja, sin fruncir el ceño, ya que no quería desperdiciar el hecho de que Ash haya sido quien la tomó del codo y la llevó fuera- Es mi disfraz-

-Oh- Ash la miró de arriba a abajo, y Misty, apenada, se cubrió más con el tapado. El chico tenía una camiseta de mangas largas- Ya veo-

Se formó un silencio en el que Misty aprovechó para mirar hacia el cielo. Una noche despejada, de luna nueva, perfecta para huir. No se sentía incómoda con Ash desde que el chico le confesó sus sentimientos en el campo de hierba, donde ambos parecían sentir un nuevo tipo de libertad y un muro menos sobre sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, aquí estaban, en silencio. Y la paciencia de Misty se estaba empezando a colmar, por que si éstas eran las consecuencias de decirle sus sentimientos a Ash, prefería seguir siendo amigos

Oh claro que no, a quien engañaba. Deseaba ser más que eso, por que no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con velocidad cuando se divertían juntos, cuando peleaban o cuando el chico hacía pequeños gestos tiernos sin darse cuenta. Y no se imaginaba estando con nadie más.

-Muy bien, tu me trajiste aquí- Lo dijo con un tono que no parecía amable, pero en realidad esa era su intención- Ahora dime-

-Hablé con Serena- Si Ash, eso ya lo sé. Fue a hablar contigo sin mi consentimiento- Me dijo que no te dejé explicarte, y creo que tiene razón. Lamento no haberte escuchado-

Oh Ash, ¿por que tienes que ser tan bueno?. Ella es la que debería disculparse con él, pero no le permitió hacerlo

Misty negó suavemente con su cabeza, sin sonreír, pero mirándolo a los ojos- Yo soy quien debería disculparme. Debe haberte parecido una burla que haya ido a ese club nocturno después de todo lo que...- Se sonrojó- Ya sabes... lo que dijimos...-

Ash se sonrojó a penas, pero no miró hacia otra parte como lo hizo Misty

-¿Por qué fuiste?-

-May estaba muy enfadada con Drew, y...- ¿Debía mencionar que Serena había estado deprimida por que Ash le había roto el corazón? ¿Y debía mencionar que Dawn estaba destrozada por que Paul tenía motivos familiares que impedían que estén juntos?. No- Dawn y Serena tenían ganas de ir-

-Sigo preguntando por qué fuiste- Ash podía enfadarse y hacer las mismas preguntas como un niño pequeño, lo cual hacía que para Misty sea mucho más fácil enfadarse y ponerse a gritarle. Pero cuando se ponía así de serio, como si fuese maduro, Misty se sentía un poco intimidada, y le daba miedo enfadarse

-Ellas me obligaron y me quitaron mi teléfono. Para cuando Gary nos estaba esperando con el portal, olvide tomarlo y ya estaba allí. Te envié mensajes, pero no los leíste- Explicó sin titubear, ya que sabía que Ash tendría una contra respuesta contra su explicación y debía mantenerse firme

-¿Que hubieses hecho si yo hacía lo mismo?-

No se lo había planteado. Peor hubiese llorado y pataleado y roto todo a su alcance. Es que Ash tenía un poco más de espíritu festivo que ella, aunque aún no acudían a boliches y clubes bailables tan seguido. Por lo tanto, y además considerando lo paranoica que era, hubiese imaginado a Ash haciendo quien sabe que cosa con cualquier chica

Aunque eso sería improbable. Ella luchó casi seis años por él y recién ahora lo había "logrado" entre comillas

-Me hubiese puesto mal- Respondió suavemente- Y más... considerando que ese mismo día me dijiste todas esas cosas bonitas-

Ash rio un poco- ¿Cosas bonitas? No son cosas bonitas, es lo que siento. Si a ti te pareció bonito, ahí te ves-

Misty ahora sí frunció el ceño- ¿Cuantas veces te escuchaste a ti mismo diciendo cosas como esas? Por su puesto que fueron bonitas, y más aún saliendo de tu boca, Ash Ketchum-

Siguió sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarla. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró y dejó de sonreír- Ya no quiero estar enfadado contigo. Estar alejados de ésta manera es igual de malo que estar alejados como antes de que te secuestraran-

-Lo se- Misty se acurrucó contra su pecho, ya que temía titubear si seguía mirándola de ese modo. Sintió los brazos de Ash rodearle la cintura, dándole a entender que había cedido ante la caricia y que ya no estaba enojado con ella- Lo lamento. No volveré a hacerlo-

-Por su puesto que no volverás a hacerlo- Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, y Misty se sonrojó al sentir su rostro tan cerca. Ash había crecido lo suficiente como para ser más alto que ella- No voy a quitarte los ojos de encima. Y menos si vas a los bailes de invierno en ropa interior-

-Ash- Soltó como un suspiro. Sentía su corazón latir con velocidad, y los latidos de éste se confundían con los de Ash, que sentía debido a que tenía las manos en su pecho- Te quiero-

Sin que se diera cuenta, pegó sus labios a los suyos, haciendo que abra los ojos como platos

Pero no llegó a ser un beso, no señor

-Oigan, lamento interrumpirlos- Ash la soltó rápidamente, al oír la voz de un somnoliento Paul detrás de ellos, con unas botas de montaña, pantalones deportivos y una campera de invierno- Pero ya es la hora, y Selena se está peleando con la chica del baile en una competencia de danza o lo que sea-

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	23. Conflictos de Género

**Pido perdón, una y mil veces por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Tenía éste capítulo terminado, pero hasta que no tengo el siguiente listo no lo subo, y recién ahora conseguí terminar el 24. Estuvieron remodelando mi cocina y estuve quince días afuera de mi casa, sin internet, ni señal, ni computadora. Pido perdón miles de veces más, por que yo me impaciento cuando tardan en actualizar, y prometí no hacer lo mismo con éste fic**

 **No se cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, ya que aunque la remodelación terminó, ahora hay que limpiar todo, y el polvo no está solo en la cocina, créanme. Por si hacen una remodelación, no dejen a los albañiles solos. Sus mamás no van a estar felices después**

 **Gracias Norash, Misty sirena 2000 y PackedWithLove por éstos últimos reviews. Su apoyo me inspira y cada vez que leo un review me dan ganas de escribir más**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

-Rápido, tómenlas- Les dijo Serena a Misty. May y Dawn, mientras les pasaba sus mochilas. La castaña y la peli azul aún estaban enojadas con ella, por ponerse a llamar la atención frente a todos cuando debían escapar después de la media noche

-¡Realmente, no puedo creer que la hayas retado a un duelo de baile!- La regañaba Misty, poniéndose su sudadera sobre el corpiño de conchillas, debido a que tuvo que devolverle su tapado a Ash

-No es momento de regañarme, Misty- Serena se volvió invisible mientras hablaba entre dientes. Sabía que sus amigas tenían razón, pero entrar en presión mientras debía mantener a sus amigas y todo lo que las tocaba invisibles, no era lo que más le convenía

-¡Podrías haber arruinado el plan, y quien sabe cuando hubiésemos huido de aquí!- Dijo Dawn

-Yo lo entiendo, pero...- Comenzó a defenderse, mientras atravesaban el campus hacia la salida al bosque, donde las esperaban los chicos

-Solo imagina que Miette te pedía la revancha, ¿Qué le hubieses dicho?- Regañó May también, en un tono algo menos acusador que las otras dos

-¡Ya basta!- Se desesperó Serena, quien raramente lo hacía- ¡No puedo mantenernos a todas invisibles si me están regañando! ¡Pueden decírmelo luego!-

Ninguna de las cuatro volvió a hablar. Pasaron junto a Tracey, a quien Misty le dedicó un adiós en silencio. También pasaron junto a Macey y Green, quienes parecían a punto de desvestirse el uno al otro contra la pared del edificio de batallas

-Oh, pero le tomaría una fotografía- Susurró Misty, mientras veía como Green metía su mano por debajo del vestido de Cenicienta

-Es realmente una zorra- Susurró Dawn también

-¡Shh!- Chistó Serena

No se toparon con nadie importante en el camino, por lo que llegaron a la entrada del bosque no tan tarde como creían. Los cuatro estaban allí. Ash con el pantalón del traje que Serena le había hecho, pero con una campera de invierno encima. Paul estaba vestido como Misty y Ash lo habían encontrado; Gary tenía el traje de príncipe, y se acariciaba sus brazos con las manos, por el frío, mientras expulsaba humo por su boca. Y Drew, Drew estaba vestido de manera similar a Paul. No había ningún rastro del traje de Serena

Lo cual indicaba a May que no había ido al baile, y que había dejado a Brianna plantada

Una pequeña llama de victoria se encendió en ella

-Hasta que llegaron- Se quejó Ash

-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? Solo debían tomar sus mochilas y volver invisibles hasta aquí- Preguntó Gary

-Misty quería fotografiar a Green tocándole el trasero a Macey- Explicó May, pasando por delante de ellos en el bosque, por delante de Drew, especialmente

Se había puesto un poco feliz, al ver que había dejado plantada a Brianna

-Oh por dios, no me lo cuentes- Respondió Gary, siguiéndola- Deshonra al apellido Oak-

-No es el único- Dijo Serena entre dientes, ya que el hecho de que retara a Miette fue causado por que Gary le preste más atención a ella, cuando en realidad era su pareja. Además de todos los insultos que la Reina de Kalos le soltó, claro

Dawn se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma, mientras procesaba todo lo que estaban por hacer, y que no sabían a donde los depararía.

-¿Están todos seguros de esto?- Preguntó, dudosa- Está más que claro que nos van a expulsar-

-No podemos deshacernos de ellos- Explicó Paul, dirigiéndole la palabra especialmente a ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos y señalaba al bosque, en dirección donde el refugio de los Pokemón se encontraba. Dawn se vio algo sorprendida, creyó que el chico no volvería a dirigirle la palabra después de la explicación que le dio. Pero ahí estaban- No tenemos otra cosa por hacer más que eliminar el problema de raíz-

-Y si voy a tener clases de matemáticas prefiero que me expulsen, si les soy sincero- Acotó Ash

-Quiero ser una coordinadora, no una nerd como Misty- La pelirroja frunció el ceño, al verse aludida por May, quien le sonrió cómicamente

-Avancemos antes de que empiecen todos a dudar- Dijo Drew, insertándose en el bosque a largos pasos- Una vez adentro ya no tendremos opción-

Todos suspiraron e hicieron exclamaciones de apoyo al peli verde, excepto la castaña, claro, que no dijo ni una sola palabra. Llegaron al refugio de los Eevees evolucionados, y cada uno de ellos corrió hacia su propietario con alegría, como siempre lo hacían. Tras decirles palabras de consuelo a sus pokemón, todos excepto Paul, se fusionaron con ellos y se adentraron en el bosque

Y ahí comenzaron los problemas de género

-Oigan, me parece genial que quieran apurarse y correr- Se quejó Misty- Pero yo tengo unas calzas succionadoras de piernas y un brassier de conchillas. ¿Podrían caminar más despacio, al menos?-

-Yo tengo éstas plataformas gigantes, tampoco es muy fácil ver donde pisar y más si está oscuro- Se quejó Dawn también

-Se hubiesen cambiado antes- Soltó Drew fríamente, aunque fue un comentario más de Paul

-¡Disculpa, señor frío, nosotras sí fuimos al baile!- Le gritó May- Cumplimos con el plan como deberíamos haberlo hecho, no como tu y Paul-

-Si claro, Paul y un baile, todos juntos y felices. En tus sueños, Maya- Respondió Paul. con un tono parecido al de Drew, aunque Ash y Gary ahorraron una carcajada

-Que irónico que seas tu quien lo diga- Drew volteó y la miró- Elsa-

May observó su disfraz, y se dio cuenta de que su comentario a Drew no había estado del todo acertado. Ella era quien se fusionaba con un Glaceon y quien estaba disfrazada de la reina de las Nieves versión Disney

-¿Cómo demonios sabes quien es?- Le preguntó Gary- Yo creí que era La Cenicienta-

-Yo pensé que era Pocahontas- Soltó Ash, abriendo su mochila para liberar a Pikachu de ésta, quien comenzó a respirar con velocidad debido a la falta de aire dentro de la mochila

-¿Pocahontas? ¿En serio?- Preguntó Serena, alzando una ceja

-Tengo una hermana menor, es todo- Explicó Drew- Ahora avancen-

-Claro que si, señor líder- Dijo Gary algo irónico- Aunque nadie dijo que lo fueras-

-Yo creo que yo debería ser la líder, sería mucho mejor líder que Drew- Presumió Misty- ¡Otra vez están caminando demasiado rápido!-

-¡Si no van a dejar que nos cambiemos, caminen más despacio!- Se quejó Dawn

-Cómo fastidian. Ketchum, podrías haberte elegido mejores compañeras de viaje- Criticó Paul, sentándose contra un árbol y encendiendo una pequeña llama en su mano, iluminando así los rostros de todos

-Oye. solo May, Dawn y Serena venían conmigo con mi consentimiento. Misty solo quería su tonta bicicleta-

Antes de que Misty pudiese replicar, cosa que se estaba reprimiendo, así como molestar a Ash desde que dijo que tenían matemáticas, Paul sonrió de lado. Oh, y eso nunca podía ser bueno, considerando que Paul nunca sonreía

-Ahora irá detrás de ti por otra cosa, ¿verdad?-

Ash y Misty se sonrojaron a más no poder; Drew, May y Dawn abrieron los ojos como platos; Serena se vio sorprendida, y ya sabiendo el torbellino de sentimientos que llegaría en cualquier momento, se colocó una mano en el pecho. Gary miró a Serena mientras presionaba los labios, como esperando lo inevitable

-Oye Misty- Dijo Dawn, colocándose detrás de su amiga pelirroja, mientras May la seguía- ¿De qué hablaron tu y Ash, eh?-

-No nos contaste nada de nada, no eres una buena amiga- Dijo May también

-Y-yo... Bueno, yo...- Titubeó la pelirroja, mientras se escondía detrás de las abundantes extensiones naranjas que salían de su cabeza

-Eso no está nada bien- Volvió a decir May

-¡¿Acaso besaste a Ash y no nos lo dijiste?!- Gritó Dawn

Paul se tapó la cara en señal de vergüenza ajena. Serena solo estrujó más su puño contra su pecho, mientras Gary la miraba con más intensidad

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Preguntó May

-¡Ya cállense las dos!- Explotó Misty, golpeando con fuerza el suelo, y haciendo que chorros de agua emanaran de ésta y les empapara la cara a May y Dawn

-¡¿Pero que estás haciendo?!- Dawn se limpió la cara con las manos en un intento de eliminar su maquillaje, pero era imposible- ¡Mi maquillaje!-

-¡Misty! ¡Yo no se quitarme ésta cosa! ¡Ahora debo parecer el guasón!- Se quejó May también

-Más o menos- Rio Drew, y Paul un poco con él

-¡Cállate!- Gruñó May, lanzándole escarcha a Drew y a Paul, aunque ambos lograron detener el ataque a tiempo con sus propios poderes

La pelirroja se puso de pie hecha una furia, y miró a los cuatro seres masculinos de la escena- Vamos a cambiarnos- Hizo una pausa, en la que pareció a propósito que todos iban a quejarse- Y ustedes cuatro van a esperar, y ninguno se atreverá a mirar-

-¿O sino que?- Se burló Gary, pero al ver la expresión de Misty

-¡Me encargaré de ahogarte y que dejes de respirar!- Le gritó al castaño con furia- ¡Vamos!- Se dirigió a sus amigas, y se ocultaron tras unos árboles

-Calma a tu novia, Ash- Bromeó Gary otra vez

-Tu la provocaste primero, no te quejes- Respondió Ash, lo que alivió un poco a Misty, al ver que no iba diciendo por ahí que era una loca como siempre lo hacía- Y ella no es mi novia- Bueno, eso enmendó su enojo otra vez, pero no quitaba el hecho de que Ash tenía razón

-Serena, dime que trajiste de esas toallas mágicas limpiadoras- May sacó varias prendas de su mochila- Por favor-

-Se llaman toallitas desmaquillantes, May- Respondió Serena, fingiendo que sus sentimientos estaban tan estables como cuando dormía. Era una experta en eso- Y sí, si traje- Aunque sinceramente, unas semanas atrás hubiese sido mucho peor

-Bien hecho Misty, ¡no tenías por que hacer eso!- Se quejó la peli azul, mientras se quitaba el top de Bella, quedándose solo en brassier- Por Arceus, que frío hace-

-Ustedes dos estaban presionándome- Respondió Misty, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, mientras daba pequeños saltitos para colocarse correctamente su jean elastizado sobre unas calzas térmicas- Iba a contárselo luego-

-No puedo creer que Ash te besara- Dijo Serena, sorprendida de ella misma, de que su voz no se quebrara- Es decir, que sea él quien te de el beso- Aclaró, para que sus amigas no crean que lo decía mezquinamente

-No se si fue un beso en realidad- Respondió la pelirroja, mientras intentaba quitarse las extensiones- Quítame esto, Dawn- La peli azul rodó los ojos y se colocó detrás de ella- Paul interrumpió-

-¡Apresúrense o nos iremos sin ustedes!- Gritó Drew desde lejos, y podía escuchar a los otros tres diciendo comentarios parecidos entre ellos

-¡Cállate La Rousse o no volverás a ver la luz del sol!- Le respondió May

Pudieron escuchar como los otros tres decían comentarios hacia Drew, de cómo May le había cerrado el trasero como si fuese con un zipper

-Así se dice May, bien agresiva- La felicitó Misty, mientras la pelirroja cerraba su mochila azul de un tirón de dos cintas

-¿Cómo que Paul interrumpió?- Dawn se limpió la cara con una toallita desmaquillante, a lo que preguntó a Serena si su rostro se veía bien, y la rubia comenzó a quitárselo ella misma

-Digamos que sus labios rozaron los míos, y Paul apareció detrás de nosotros avisando que era hora de irnos y...-

Pero se detuvo al notar el silencio en las voces de los chicos, y se dio cuenta de que si seguía hablando todos oirían todo lo que estaba diciendo, y no se sentía con ganas de verse avergonzada frente a los cuatro masculinos. Bueno, tres, por que el asunto incluía a Ash también

-¿Por que te...?- Preguntó May

-¡Shh!- Interrumpió Misty, y otros dos o tres shh por parte de los varones

Pasos. Pasos grandes. Pasos de algo pesado. Pasos que se acercaban

Las cuatro se miraron al mismo tiempo y el terror inundó sus rostros. Se dirigieron donde los chicos, sabiendo que estarían más protegidas allí, mientras tomaban las tiras de sus mochilas con fuerza

-¿Qué hacemos?- Susurró Dawn asustada

-¿Nos separamos?- Preguntó Misty en el mismo tono

-¿Separarnos? ¿Yo sola contra esa cosa?- Serena comenzó a chupar un mechón de su cabello

-¿Por qué apagaste la llama Paul?- Preguntó May, algo más alto, a lo que todos le chistaron- ¿Drew, donde...?- Le sudaron las manos por un momento al comenzar su pregunta, pero le inquietaba no ver el rostro del chico por ninguna parte, por más enojada que esté con él

-¡Cállense las cuatro!- Dijo Gary

Pasos y más pasos, cada vez más cerca. Comenzaron a escucharse con más frecuencia, dando a entender que los había encontrado y que corría hacia ellos

-¿Pero que hacemos?- Preguntó Dawn, aterrada

-Corre y usa tus poderes si puedes- Respondió Paul

Pero la orden no era necesaria, ya que el asqueroso "ogro" (Así lo llamaban ellos, ya que no entendían que clase de criatura era en realidad) apareció en la escena, obligando a todos a moverse en diferentes direcciones. Serena se elevó en el aire y se volvió invisible, saliendo así del campo de visión de la criatura. Pero de los otros siete, ninguno estaba a salvo

-¡May! ¡Paul!- Gritó Gary, mientras el ogro fijaba sus ojos en él. Los otros dos no podían verlo pero sí oírlo- ¡Ustedes dos lo derrotaron una vez, intenten hacerlo de nuevo!-

Creó una pantalla negra, dura como el vidrio, frente al ogro, la cual no era permanente, pero le dio tiempo de escapar

-¡El problema es...!- Respondió May, mientras arrojaba hielo con sus manos, arrastrándose en el suelo- ¡Qué no es el único!-

Otro ogro se estaba encargando de la castaña, y Drew, al oír eso, corrió hacia ella siguiendo su voz- ¡May! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-¡Corre si puedes, tonto! ¡No me sigas!-

Pero el peli verde no hizo caso omiso, y siguió el sonido de su afónica voz

-¡Hay tres en total!- Gritó Serena desde el aire- ¡El otro está con Misty y Paul!-

Ash y Dawn corrieron en dirección a la voz de Serena, y se encontraron en el medio, junto al Pikachu de Ash, claro. Por algún motivo, su sentido auditivo estaba tan refinado como el de un Marill, por lo que no les era complicado encontrar la voz de Serena. El único problema era que no podían verla, aunque a quien buscaban era a Misty y a Paul

-Oye pelirroja, creo que esto es inútil- Le dijo Paul a Misty, mientras ambos lanzaban ataques de sus respectivos elementos sin parar

Dando así, un resultado nulo

-Es que tu eres fuego y yo soy agua- Misty saltó con agilidad hacia atrás, en el momento que el ogro quiso utilizar sus ondas supersónicas contra ella- Y me llamo Misty, ya deberías saberlo-

-¡Paul! ¡Misty!- Gritó Dawn con todas sus fuerzas, en el momento que llegó junto a Ash, y cruzó mirada con el agua y el fuego personificados

Mala idea. Cómo ya ocurrió en el pasado, el ogro fijó su atención en Dawn, dirigiendo su puño directamente hacia ella. La chica intentó detenerlo con sus manos, como había hecho la última vez, sabiendo en el fondo que era imposible, ya que solo podía levitar cosas artificiales

Y al igual que la última vez, sintió un peso sobre ella que dirigió el puño del ogro directamente hacia el suelo

-¡Tonta!- Le gritó Paul, mientras se incorporaba sentado con velocidad, con una mano debajo de sus rodillas y otra debajo de su cuello- ¡No tienes que gritar así! ¡¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?!-

-¡Solo estaba preocupada por ti!- Le respondió la chica con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Cuidado!- Gritó en el momento que el ogro volvía a dirigir su puño hacia él

Paul logró correrse hacia un costado, tomando a Dawn con fuerza. Lanzó fuego con una mano, pero la criatura lo esquivó. Se pusieron de pie, y Paul colocó a Dawn detrás de él, para ir retrocediendo cada vez que la criatura estaba por dar un paso. La ventaja que tenían, era que él/ella era grande y lento, y ellos pequeños y rápidos

-¡Toma esto, cosa asquerosa!- Gritó Misty, mientras empapaba al monstruo. Sabía que sería inútil, pero era una distracción para que Paul y Dawn no murieran aplastados- ¡Rápido! ¡Corran!-

-¡Gary necesita ayuda! ¡Alguien venga rápido!- Gritó Serena desde el aire

-Vamos allá- Le dijo Paul a Dawn, a lo que la chica asintió

Ahora sería trabajo de Ash y Misty deshacerse de ésta cosa

-¡Creo que esto actúa como un pokemón de roca, pero de hierba a la vez!- Le dijo Ash, esquivando con la agilidad digna de un jugador de futbol las ondas que el asqueroso ogro expulsaba por su boca

-¡¿Tu crees que esto es un pokemón?! ¡¿En serio?!-

-¡Sólo empápalo, ¿quieres?! ¡Como al Onix de Brock!-

Misty sonrió de lado mientras recordaba la vez que Ash derrotó al Onix de Brock- ¡Aquí tienes un refresco, ogro horrible!- Le gritó la pelirroja, mientras con un ligero movimiento de su mano lanzaba cantidades de agua similares a un baldazo

-¡May, Drew! ¡Diríjanse hacia Gary, Dawn y Paul, aún necesitan ayuda!- Gritó Serena desde el aire, haciéndose visible. Misty se sorprendió al ver que estaba justo sobre ella, pero que volaba en otra dirección

-Uno menos- Dijo Ash, entre dientes- ¡Ahora Pikachu, conmigo! ¡Impactrueno!- Pikachu dio su mayor descarga, justo un segundo después de que una distraída Misty se vea atacada por las ondas que el ogro lanzó por su boca. No la dañó bastante, pero lo suficiente como para atontarla y dejarla dormida. Ash y Pikachu carbonizaron al ogro con sus ataques eléctricos, dejándolo carbonizado en el suelo, como ocurrió la primera vez que se enfrentaron a uno

-¡Bien hecho, Pikachu!- Felicitó Ash a su pokemón, pero éste parecía estar preocupado, mirando en dirección hacia donde Misty se encontraba- ¿Qué es lo que...? ¿Misty?- Y su corazón se detuvo al verla en el suelo, dormida- ¡Misty!-

* * *

-Bueno, vamos a organizar algunas cosas- Dijo Drew, parándose frente a todos.

-Drew, no puedes organizarlo todo, no sabíamos que esos...- Comenzó May a contradecirle

-No me interrumpas hasta que termine- La cortó el peli verde con el dedo- Tenemos que salir de éste bosque lo antes posible, el bosque Hoenn debe estar repleto de esas cosas-

-Podemos escondernos hasta que se haga de día- Sugirió Serena- Si solo armamos dos tiendas yo creo poder mantenerlas invisibles-

-Gastarías mucha energía- Le dijo Gary

-Misty no está en condiciones de correr o caminar- Dijo Ash, quien la sostenía en su regazo contra su pecho, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra un árbol. Estaba profundamente dormida, y Serena le había curado una herida en la mejilla- Tenemos que pasar la noche aquí-

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Dawn

-Las cuatro y media- Respondió Paul, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su mochila gris- ¿Y eso que importa?-

-Amanece en tres horas- Dijo Dawn- Esas cosas nunca aparecieron cuando vinimos a entrenar de día, ¿verdad?-

-Es cierto- La apoyó May- Tal vez solo debamos montar guardia hasta que salga el sol y...-

-¿Debamos? No, tu no vas a montar guardia- Le ordenó Drew

-¿Y tu desde cuando puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no?- May se puso ambas manos en la cadera tras acomodarse su pañoleta blanca. Que la trate mal y le discuta por todo, para luego fingir ser el héroe protector diciéndole que no puede montar guardia, no le cabía en la cabeza desde cualquier punto que lo vea

-Desde que no puedes derrotar a un ogro tu sola-

-¡Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerlo solo!-

-¡Tuve que acudir en tu ayuda!-

-¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras!-

-¡No lo hubieses logrado sola!-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Suficiente- Interrumpió Paul, poniéndose de pie- Son solo tres horas de guardia, nosotros tres nos turnaremos cada media hora- Miró a May y Drew- Y dejen de gritar, o atraerán a más de esas cosas-

-¿Y que hay de mi?- Preguntó Ash, sin dejar de sostener a Misty contra su pecho

-Vas a quedarte con Misty en la tienda- Respondió Gary, quien aparentemente estaba de acuerdo con Paul

-¿Y nosotras que? ¿Nos quedamos en otra tienda, observando?- Cuestionó Dawn, al predecir que papel tendría en toda ésta situación

-Mmm...- Drew fingió pensar- Si, exactamente eso-

-No voy a quedarme sentada dejando a su merced mi seguridad- Se quejó May, mientras se sentaba en una roca- No pienso moverme de aquí-

-Lo que May quiere decir- Explicó Serena, al ver que el comentario de la castaña había sonado algo agresivo- Es que no nos parece justo que ustedes no duerman de corrido y nosotras sí. Yo podría vigilar por aire también y Dawn...-

-Dawn se va a dormir- Dijo fríamente Paul

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió la peli azul

-Ya debes estar agotada de haber volado tanto hoy, Serena, no es necesario- Aclaró Gary- Pero no me parece mal que Dawn y May monten guardia con nosotros-

-Oh claro, si May monta guardia, que Serena lo haga también- Ironizó Drew

-Opino igual- Acotó el peli morado

Serena miraba de un lugar a otro sin comprender realmente lo que sucedía, pero podía hacerse una idea. Dawn sonreía de lado mientras observaba a Gary con burla, y May seguía frunciendo el ceño sin levantarse de su roca. Ash no entendía demasiado la situación, pero se entretenía con ver a Misty sin fruncir el ceño ni estar enojada

-No se que demonios esté pasando aquí- Interrumpió Serena, algo sorprendida de ella misma por que la palabra demonios se haya deslizado por sus labios- Pero si queremos montar guardia vamos a hacerlo-

-Yo no pienso moverme de aquí, ya se los dije- Repitió la castaña, flexionando la espalda hacia adelante con los brazos cruzados

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?- Le preguntó Drew, armando el ring de nuevo

-¿Por qué eres tan raro?- Volvió a preguntarle May, experta en contraatacar repitiendo lo que Drew decía

-No es raro que opine que las niñas deban quedarse en la tienda-

-Oh- Interrumpió Dawn- Así que ese es el problema, que somos niñas-

-No es solo por el hecho de ser niñas, por que no todas las niñas son como ustedes- Criticó Paul, encendiendo una fogata- Todas ustedes se dedican a vestirse bonito para sus tontas competencias, dos de ustedes son fatales coordinadoras y la otra nunca tuvo una batalla pokemón-

-¡¿Fatales coordinadoras?!- Gritaron May y Dawn al unísono

-¡Ya no griten!- Chistó Gary

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy una profesional estilista, bailarina, entrenadora y soy casi tan buena como Miette como para que creen un nuevo puesto para mí! ¡¿Y te atreves a decirme que nunca tuve una batalla pokemón! ¡Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que es ser yo, amigo!- Enumeró Serena, mientras May y Dawn no dejaban de gritarle a Paul. El chico solo había elevado un poco sus cejas pero no se veía demasiado intimidado

Oh, de veras que no sabía tratar a las mujeres

-Muy bien...- Se impacientó Gary, pero nadie dejaba de gritar- ¡Muy bien!- Gritó más fuerte, haciendo que las tres chicas le prestaran atención

Misty se movió un poco en el regazo de Ash, llamando así la atención del azabache. Pero la chica solo se acomodó mejor en su pecho, enterrando su rostro en éste y apoyando sus dos puños contra Ash- Bésame una vez más...- Dijo entre sueños, haciendo que el corazón del chico comenzara a latir con velocidad y que un notorio sonrojo apareciera en su cara

-Ya basta- Volvió a decir Gary, por tercera vez. Se agachó al suelo, y formó seis círculos negros en el suelo con sus poderes. Los discos flotaban a unos centímetros del suelo. Gary se puso de pie y movió las manos sobre ellos, haciendo que se mezclen. Se separaron tres por un lado y tres por otro- Cada par de discos contiene números del 1 al 3. Elijan uno cada uno, así ninguna de las tres hará guardia sola-

-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer esto?- Preguntó May, sosteniendo un disco en sus manos. Era extraño tocarlo, era como un vidrio, pero se esfumaba cuando ejercía presión con sus dedos sobre él

-Práctica- Respondió el nieto del profesor Oak

Serena, Drew, Dawn y Paul se acercaron a tomar un disco también, y el restante flotó ante los ojos de un serio Gary, quien lo volteó mostrando un dos

-Voltéenlos- Dijo Gary

-Vaya Oak, parece que hoy te pusiste sabio- Bromeó Ash desde el árbol

-Oh, cállate Ash. Tengo mil y un razones más para bromear contigo que tu conmigo, así que mejor haz silencio-

-Lo siento- Respondió Ash, sintiéndose pequeño

Gary prestó atención a los discos. Y como si fuese una coincidencia del destino (aunque claro que no lo era, por que el había mezclado los discos a su antojo), May tenía un tres junto con Drew, Dawn un uno junto con Paul y Serena tenía un dos

-Que conste que fue al azar- Dijo Gary, mientras May y Drew fruncían el ceño en direcciones opuestas y Dawn miraba con preocupación al suelo. La inexpresividad de Paul era la misma de siempre- Serena, ayúdame a armar la tienda-

La estrella pokemón titubeó un poco antes de finalizar asintiendo

* * *

-Shh, tranquila- Chistaba Ash, mientras hacía lo posible por acomodar a Misty en el saco de dormir sin despertarla

Misty se retorcía con el ceño fruncido, en señal de que estaba molesta y que la habían sacado del mejor lugar para dormir que podía imaginar en el mundo: el pecho de Ash

-Ash- Susurró la pelirroja entre dientes, abriendo lentamente sus ojos verdes

-Vuelve a dormir si quieres Misty, Paul y Dawn están montando guardia afuera- Le acarició el pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra cerraba el cierre del saco de dormir de un tirón

-¿Qué pasó con esas cosas? Con los ogros- Preguntó la chica, con la voz algo ronca, pero a Ash le parecía el sonido más suave del mundo. Oh, por Arceus, ¿Qué tan tonto había sido todo éste tiempo para no darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella?

-Logramos eliminarlos, no te preocupes por eso- Le besó la frente con algo de timidez, ya que aún le latía tanto el corazón como cuando intento besarla esa misma noche. Pero no sabía si la chica recordaría esto mañana teniendo en cuenta el cansancio que tenía, por lo que le hizo perder un poco el miedo- Las ondas de esa cosa te hirieron directamente, puedes volver a dormir-

-Ash, falta poco para tu cumpleaños- Soltó la chica de repente

Abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa ante su comentario. Había olvidado por completo que estaban en diciembre, y que cumplía dieciséis a principios de enero

-Si, pero eso no es muy importante ahora. Debemos llegar a Unova primero- Le respondió, sentándose más cerca de ella

Misty se recostó de costado, y sin cerrar sus ojos, se colocó un brazo debajo de la cabeza- Claro que es importante. Y también se acerca navidad- Suspiró- Tenía pensado ir a casa de tu madre con mis hermanas- Sonrió de forma tonta- Y si no te decía lo que sentía de esa manera tan brusca, iba a decírtelo a fin de año o en navidad-

Ash sintió como el calor le subía a la cara y los Beautifly comenzaban a invadir su estómago. Pasaría tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara a éstos comentarios por parte de Misty- Fue bonito de todas formas. Me atrapaste por sorpresa- Dejó de sonreír- Lamento que hayan tenido que secuestrarte para que me de cuenta-

Misty tomó su mano sin sacar la sonrisa boba que tenía en la cara. Ojalá estuviese todo el tiempo así. Sin estar preocupada por nada, ni enojada, ni frunciendo el ceño- Eso ya no importa. Estoy a salvo, y me alegro de que sientas lo mismo que yo-

Ash presionó sus fríos dedos entre los suyos, dándole más contacto a sus manos. Misty se sentó con intención de quitarse la chaqueta que tenía puesta, en la tienda hacía más calor y tenía demasiada ropa puesta. Sin embargo, cuando quiso soltarse de la mano de Ash para quitarse esa manga, el chico la presionó con más fuerza

Cuando lo miró a la cara, tenía sus ojos café tan fijos en ella, que se sonrojó inevitablemente

-Solo quiero quitarme la chaqueta Ash... hace demasiado...-

-Nunca creí que diría esto a nadie, y menos a ti. Pero quiero besarte-

El corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos a medida que pronunciaba las palabras. Considerando lo tranquilos que estaban sus sentimientos, que se encontraba en medio de un bosque sin temerle a los pokemón insecto, y que Ash esté tan tierno con ella; podía tratarse de un sueño tranquilamente

Oh, pero no quería despertar

-Hazlo- Soltó ligeramente, sin titubear, pero con el corazón latiéndole como si intentara gritar

Ash se acercó lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, provocando que ella los cierre también. Sintió el roce de sus labios, y sabía que éste sería el primer beso definitivo de ambos y nada podría interrumpirlo

Nada... nada en toda la región Hoenn. Nada en éste mundo

Excepto Paul Shinji

-Disculpen- Entro en la tienda sin siquiera preguntar antes. Ash se separó de Misty rápidamente, sin soltar su mano, solo para mirar a Paul con odio. ¿Es que acaso lo hacía a propósito? Era la segunda vez que interrumpía- Vengo por mi mochila-

-Acabas de interrumpir. Otra vez- Le dijo Misty, sin vergüenza de que Paul supiera que estaban a punto de besarse

El peli morado tomó su mochila en brazos, mientras pisoteaba todo a su alrededor- Ese no es mi problema, yo no puse mi mochila aquí-

Y antes de que Ash o Misty pudiesen pedirle que se largara, salió de la tienda dejando entrar algo de frío en ésta

Misty bostezó con fuerza y se apoyó en el hombro de Ash- Creo que ya arruinó el momento, ¿verdad?-

-Si, ya lo hizo. Paul Shinji arruinando momentos desde el año 2015- Bromeó Ash, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja

-No te preocupes- Misti bostezo, recostándose en el saco de dormir otra vez, sin soltar la mano de Ash- No pienso separarme de ti, puedes besarme cuando quieras-

Y no sabía por que, pero escuchar esas palabras le habían dado una gran sensación de satisfacción ante el miedo que intentaba ocultar por todas las cosas extrañas que les estaban sucediendo

* * *

El vibrar constante de su celular, que aún no entendía como no se había quedado sin batería, lo había despertado del sueño que tanto se merecía tener después de hacer guardia viendo a Dawn muriendo de frío con esa estúpida falda, y no poder hacer nada. Visualizó a Waterflower en un saco de dormir azul cielo, con Ketchum detrás de ella abrazándola con un brazo. Sintió algo de envidia ante la imagen que tenía en frente, pero no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de todas formas

Cuando logró abrir correctamente sus ojos, vio el nombre en pantalla del emisor de la llamada

Y tuvo que salir de la tienda, para poder hablar y enfrentar a su padre después de haber huido del tecnológico

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	24. Los Siete Lagos

**Prometo que habrán muchos muchos más momentos contest en el próximo capítulo, no me odien!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con firmeza al teléfono, mirando a los alrededores para asegurarse de estar solo

 _-Si te atreves a preguntarme eso, mocoso insolente. Cuando te encuentre aprenderás como debes hablarme a mi-_ Respondió Naoki Shinji, al otro lado de la línea

Pero Paul no le tenía miedo. En absoluto. No quería, ni debía tenerle miedo

O eso quería hacerse creer a el mismo. Al menos hasta que lo viera de nuevo. Ojala que nunca

-Tu eres quien siempre quiere deshacerse de mí- Le respondió, alejándose más de la tienda. Había salido solo en camiseta, y sin embargo no tenía frío. Debía ser el efecto de la furia que tenía acumulada, más estar fusionado con Flareon toda la noche- Te facilité un poco el trabajo-

 _-Dime donde estás o me encargaré personalmente de encontrarte, Paul. No juegues conmigo-_

Dijera lo que le dijera, Naoki no lo creería. Si le decía que podía fusionarse con una de las ocho evoluciones de Eevee, no solo que no le creería, si no que pensaría que le estaba tomando el pelo

-En ningún lugar aún. Escucha, padre- Le costó decir la palabra e hizo una pausa después de que se deslizara por sus labios- No tienes que encontrarme, habla con Reggie, tal vez el sepa donde está Tyler y...-

No podía esperar a que su hermano mayor desaparecido tenga su tutela

 _-No finjas que quieres solucionar mis problemas. Los padres de otros siete chicos están aquí, ¿acaso huiste con ellos? ¡Por eso te dije que no tenias que tener amigos, mocoso!-_

-Estoy solo- Dijo rápidamente. El rostro de Dawn apareció en su mente, y sin que el lo quisiera, el de las otras seis personas- No se que hacen esos padres allí, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos-

 _-¿Acaso crees que soy imbécil? Ahora voy a tener que hablar con el director, y más le vale a ese suplente bueno para nada decirme que anduviste haciendo. Y si esto llega a ser por una chica... tu... ya sabes perfectamente las consecuencias-_

-No hay ninguna chica- Se apresuró a excusar- Ni nadie más conmigo-

 _-Volverás a esta maldita escuela y lo sabes. Me encargaré de buscarte hasta en el rincón más escondido del mundo si no lo haces-_

-Volveré- Afirmó, aunque fue más por el miedo que sentía por Dawn en esos momentos. Su padre había sospechado que era una chica, e imaginarse a la peli azul sufriendo o muerta lo llenaba de ira y le ponía los pelos de punta- En cuanto... termine lo que tengo que hacer-

 _-No se que es lo que tengas que hacer, y me importa un comino... El director me está llamando. No quiero volver a llamarte ni una vez más. Mañana mismo te quiero en el Tecnológico y no te lo estoy preguntando. Adiós-_

Se escuchó el tono que daba por finalizada la llamada. Paul presionó los dientes con fuerza y comenzó a respirar con velocidad. No se sacó el teléfono de la oreja hasta que la mandíbula le dolió demasiado como para seguir presionando, y lo arrojó con fuerza al piso. El suelo estaba cubierto de húmedas hojas debido a la nevada de hace dos días, por lo que el artefacto no sufrió daño alguno, o eso creia. Como si le importara esa chatarra, por Arceus, tenía ese teléfono desde hacía casi cuatro años

Volvió a gruñir del enfado. No iba a ponerse sentimental ni nada, pero, ¿acaso había hecho algo especial para merecer aquello?

Necesitaba descargarse, como siempre lo hacía. Golpeando balones contra la pared del gimnasio. Pero no había balones, ni gimnasio. Lo único que tenía ahora era un pokemón tipo fuego dentro, con el que presentía que no podría romper la fusión así como así, y que lo estaba incentivando a incendiar el bosque entero

Hasta como si fuese por arte de magia, tuvo que obligar a su ser a relajarse, ya que un leve golpe en sus pies llamó su atención

Parecía coincidencia, que justo a sus pies se hallara un balón de voleibol, con tiras de cuero color blancas, amarillas y blancas. Cuando miró en dirección de donde el objeto provino, alzo una ceja

-¿Que haces?- Le preguntó en su tono más frío, sabiendo que tenía que alejarse de ella

-Tus gritos al teléfono me despertaron, y Misty no está en mi tienda. Entonces yo dije, ¿por que no ir a ver que le molesta a Paul? Total ya estoy despierta- Le respondió Dawn, golpeando el talón de su bota rosa contra la punta de la otra, mientras ambas manos se encontraban en su espalda en señal de egocentrismo

-¿De donde sacaste el balón?- Volvió a preguntar, en el mismo frío tono, mientras palpaba el cuero en sus manos. Sus emociones no se encontraban tan alteradas como hacía unos minutos, pero volverían a resurgir en cualquier momento si lanzaba ese balón al aire con un brazo y lo golpeaba con el otro

-Es el favorito de May, lo lleva a todas partes. No le digas que se lo quité-

¿En serio las mujeres eran lo suficientemente tontas como para llevar un balón de voleibol en su mochila, sabiendo que se estarían embarcando en un viaje de supervivencia?

-¿Y que te hace pensar que...?- Comenzó a preguntar Paul otra vez, pero Dawn lo interrumpió

-Oye soy porrista, todas sabemos que te apropias del gimnasio en tus ratos libres para destrozar las paredes- Suspiró y lo miró con compasión- Ahora entiendo por que al menos-

Paul le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, haciendo girar el balón en sus manos

-Tienes que alejarte de mi. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

Dawn se mordió el labio inferior sin quitar la expresión de lástima de su hermoso rostro. Oh por dios, lo único que faltaba era que la gente comience a sentirle lástima. Por eso era que no se lo contaba a nadie

-Lo se. Pero no estoy intentando acercarme. Solo quiero ayudarte- Una suave ráfaga de viento helado la obligó a cubrirse los brazos dentro de su tapado lila por sus manos enguantadas en blanco- Anda, golpéalo. Se que quieres hacerlo-

-No hay pared- Respondió. Cuanto más sentía las costuras en sus manos, más ansias de estallarlo contra lo que sea tenía

-No es necesario-

Paul la miró con el ceño algo fruncido, pero la tentación era demasiada. Le dio la espalda, y con todas sus fuerzas elevó el balón al aire, para luego dar un salto y golpearlo con su otro brazo. Sabía que tendría que ir a buscarlo después de cada golpe, pero no le importaba. Golpear balones era el remedio perfecto para sacarse la ira de encima

Pero el balón no llegó a terminar el recorrido que debería haber hecho considerando la fuerza que ejerció en el golpe. Éste rebotó, contra el mismísimo aire, pero reboto, y se detuvo en la mitad del trayecto anteriormente recorrido

Considerando el hecho de que él y otros siete adolescentes de quince y dieciséis años tenían la habilidad de fusionarse con las ocho evoluciones de Eevee, el hecho reciente solo tenía una explicación

Volteó sorprendido, para encontrarse con una Dawn con la mano derecha levantada y una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-Dawn tu... campos de fuerza, ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?- Sacó la conclusión rápidamente. Era uno de los mejores entrenadores del segundo ciclo del Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn y Espeon era un pokemón psíquico. No había que ser muy listo de todas formas

-Ayer por la noche, cuando la mochilota de Serena casi cae en mi pie... no se como lo hice, solamente sucedió-

-Eso es...-

-Oh, y mi marca también cambió- Acotó Dawn, sacándose el guante y bajándose el puño del tapado. En vez de mostrar el ojo violeta que siempre tendía a tener, tenía "tatuado" un sol con los rayos gruesos y torcidos, formando casi una rueda

Paul suspiró y dirigió su mirada al suelo que tenía al costado- Ya no se que parte de todo esto es normal-

-Yo tampoco- Dawn volvió a ponerse en posición derecha, colocándose el guante- Pero puedes seguir golpeando. Anda, se que quieres hacerlo-

Fijó su mirada en ella otra vez. Tenía el cabello algo enmarañado, y estaba seguro de que tenía más ganas de quejarse de aquello que de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Era bonita, era buena, era porrista, era una coordinadora, y era Dawn Hikari o Berlitz o lo que fuese. Era la chica que salía con el guapo capitán de futbol americano, o en el caso pokemón, con el mejor coordinador o investigador de la escuela

¿Por qué afirmaba gustarle un marginado como él, con problemas familiares?

Rompió el contacto visual con ella, para dirigirse al balón y arrojarlo con fuerza al vacío, donde efectivamente se detuvo debido a un campo de fuerza creado por Dawn. Volvió a repetirlo una y otra vez, hasta que no sentía ni al espalda ni los hombros. Después de lanzar el último saque, se quedó observando el balón en el suelo, respirando con rapidez.

El calor se había expandido a todo su cuerpo, y el hecho de estar fusionado con Flareon no ayudaba, por lo que lo dejó salir y volteó a ver a Dawn, disimulando su cansancio

La chica le dedicó una leve sonrisa, para luego sentarse con la espalda en el tronco más cercano, con las piernas estiradas, debido a que tenía una falda. Su vestuario le recordaba a la épocas en las que viajaba con Ash, y no sabía siquiera su nombre. Debía estar muriéndose de frío, pero a la muy tonta le importaba más estar bonita

Y pensar que ahora lo había ayudado a disminuir su furia

Se sentó contra un árbol, que no estaba ni tan lejano a ella, ni tan cercano. Lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar. Porque, no pasaba nada si solo hablaban, ¿verdad? Y él era reconocido por ser un mal educado con la gente de su edad, pero no le daba la cara para marcharse así como así después de que haya aparecido con el balón en el momento justo

Bah, si se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba eso, probablemente entendería si se marchara sin decir una palabra pero... ¿Por que no aprovechar la excusa, como lo harían los ridículos enamorados de Ash y Drew?

-Gracias por eso- Le dijo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el tronco del árbol y Flareon a su lado, esperando a recibir órdenes como un Growlith

-Solo lo necesitabas y ya, me gustaría que las personas lo hagan por mi también- Respondió la chica, flexionando un poco las rodillas y apoyando sus brazos en éstas

-Tal vez te enfadas por demasiadas tonterías y cuando estás enojada de verdad, nadie lo toma en serio- Soltó más a modo de broma que otra cosa, pero con un tono frío. Después de decirlo se dio cuenta de cuanta veracidad tenían sus palabras

-Estábamos bien, no lo arruines-

Paul suspiró, sin saber realmente que contestarle, pero intentando procesar una respuesta lo suficientemente buena, sin hacerla enojar

-Sabes...- Fue ella quien habló, después de unos minutos de silencio que estaba seguro, a ninguno de los dos le parecía incómodo- Mi apellido en realidad es Berlitz. No es Hikari-

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró, jugueteando con sus manos, nerviosa. Sin embargo notó el cambio en su rostro, entendiendo que tenía todo su interés en la conversación

-Hikari es el apellido de mi madre. Johanna Hikari. Mis papás están separados, por que él le fue infiel muchas veces. Y mi mamá lo perdonó unas...- Rodó los ojos al entender lo patética que debía parecerse a ella misma contando con los dedos- Ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces. Y debe haber más que no se. Yo tenía nueve cuando decidieron divorciarse definitivamente. Yo me quedé con mi mamá, y mi papá se fue a vivir a Kalos con mi hermana menor, Luna-

-¿Hermana?- Paul despegó la cabeza del tronco del árbol, de la sorpresa

Dawn dio una ligera sonrisa, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos azules en un punto fijo mientras volvía a hablar

-Si. Ella debe estar teniendo unos... diez u once años ahora... no la veo hace tanto...-

Paul solía ser de las personas que escuchan y se callan, a menos que lo que le molestara sea tan molesto como para aplicar su intervención. Sin embargo, ahí no había molestia, había curiosidad, por saber sobre ella, por que quería saberlo todo. Y ya que estaba, iba a preguntar

-¿Y por que...?- Comenzó a preguntar y se detuvo un segundo para ver si Dawn se sorprendía por que él pregunte. No era así- ¿Por que no te apellidas Berlitz?-

-No quiero hacerlo. Aún después de que mi papá se fuera, mi mamá seguía llorando y estando triste por él, yo...- Resopló- No quiero verlo ni tener nada que ver con él. Es una mala persona-

Por eso ella debía mostrarse tan reacia a enamorarse, según le había contado Green, en una de sus tantas borracheras. Por que no quería terminar como su madre

Oh, ojala pudiese hacer que no se arrepienta de quererlo a él, pero era muy difícil de conseguir sabiendo que su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que cumpla los veinticinco soltero, y que llegue hasta determinada edad sin relación alguna de por medio

Paul cambio de posición y se cruzó de brazos. El sudor comenzaba a secarse, y estaba desabrigado, por lo que miró a Flareon para fusionarse con él telepáticamente, como esa anormal conexión se los permitía

-Dawn-Exclamó después de una larga pausa, en la que otra vez, el no supiera que contestar -¿Por que me lo cuentas?-

La chica abrió un poco más los ojos, y clavó su mirada en él, la que automáticamente respondió. Balance tenía los ojos azules también, o eso creía, pero los de Dawn le parecían mucho más brillantes y de un azul un poco más claro

-Tu me contaste el motivo por el cual eres así, y por que no...- Se sonrojó un poco y miró en otra dirección- Podemos estar juntos. Me parecía correcto que yo te contara por que me apellido Hikari, aunque Kinomoto aquella vez me haya dicho Berlitz-

Paul se puso de pie, oyendo sonidos provenientes de las tiendas a unos cuantos metros de ellos- Bueno, muy agradable charla- Dijo irónicamente, no muy propio de él. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano derecha- Pero ahora hay otra cosa que quisiera saber-

Dawn le tomó la mano, produciéndole una corriente de energía a pesar de tener el guante puesto. Tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Cómo es que Kinomoto sabe el apellido de tu padre, siendo simplemente el director suplente-

* * *

-Es suficiente- Protestó May, sentándose en una roca como lo había hecho ya tres veces

-Opino lo mismo- Protestó Ash

Misty gruñó y volteó, haciendo que sus ya no tan cortos cabellos se movieran a causa del movimiento brusco

-Es suficiente para ustedes porque tienen hambre, ¡Par de glotones!- Misty ya se veía mucho mejor, y su energía regañadora ya estaba flotando en el aire- ¿Creen que nosotros no?-

-También tengo hambre- Añadió Gary, sentándose sobre una roca- Pero no podemos detenernos a plena luz del día, y menos después de la llamada de Brock-

-Pobre Brock...- Dijo Dawn, con preocupación en su rostro- Espero que se encuentre bien y que resista-

Brock había llamado a Ash a penas habían levantado campamento esa mañana. El moreno le informó la situación lo más rápido que pudo, ya que se rumoreaba que Kinomoto estaba rastreando señales telefónicas, debido a que ellos habían huido la noche del baile. Dijo que había visto a la madre de Ash, Daisy, la mamá de Dawn y los padres de May salir de la oficina del director junto a otras personas que no conocía, pero que todos dedujeron, debido a que algunos ya habían recibido alguna que otra llamada, que eran los familiares de los otros

Kinomoto había estado citando a alumno por alumno, y había obligado a todos a dejar todos sus pokemón en el centro pokemón del Tecnológico ya que a partir de ese momento estaría prohibido usarlos y todas las clases se dictarían como el lo dijese y las supervisaría siempre que pudiese. Estaba entrevistando alumno por alumno, comenzando por los de cuarto año, diciendo que cualquier información referida a cualquiera de ellos cuatro tenía que ser reportada de inmediato

Y les dijo que tal vez era su ilusión, pero había jurado ver a Jules con una punzante luz roja en el momento que se bajó su cuello de tortuga por reparar la calefacción

Después de eso, tuvo que cortar la llamada, debido a que Ritchie había regresado de su entrevista

-Está transformando el sistema de la escuela en una dictadura- Dijo Drew- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado por la cabeza a Tomisaki como para dejar a un suplente como él-

-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parece, aparentemente- Exclamó Paul, andando otra vez, a lo que todos lo siguieron al instante. Excepto May y Ash, quienes refunfuñaron y refunfuñaron hasta que la mirada asesina de Misty los detuvo

-Oye Serena- Exclamó Dawn, llamando la atención de Serena- ¿No tienes ese lindo artefacto rosa, que indica cual es la ciudad más cercana?-

-Oh, te refieres a mi mapa- Aclaró la artista Pokemón, sacando dicho artefacto de su mochila- La ciudad más cercana es... Ciudad La Rousse-

Drew se detuvo en seco, y May sintió que el frío le recorría la espalda. Por algún motivo, pensar en la familia de Drew, a quienes no conocía, le provocaba escalofríos y muchos nervios

-No podemos ir ahí- Dijo Drew, sin voltear a ver a nadie y seguir caminando hacia adelante- No tiene centro Pokemón-

-No, pero tu debes tener una casa bastante grandecita- Dijo Gary, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza- Y si no es grandecita podemos aunque sea dormir ahí-

-Gary tiene razón, Drew, por si la policía nos está buscando o si hay más ogros por allí- Acotó Dawn

-No menciones a la policía, por Arceus, el saber que pueden estar buscándome me pone los pelos de punta- Se quejó Misty

-No seas tan correcta, Misty, tenías que romper las reglas algún día- La criticó Ash, despeinándole la cabeza

May solo observaba de reojo a Drew, intentando pasar por alto su preocupación sin mirarlo directo a la cara lastimosamente. Sabía que Drew no tenía buena relación con su madre, y que en términos prácticos, había ido al Tecnológico para escapar de su monótona vida de niño rico, y las expectativas de su madre.

Pero por otro lado, podía ser su única salida

-No podemos ir a mi casa. Mi padre no está, probablemente, y mi mamá...- Drew esta vez se detuvo y volteó, mirando a todos- La posibilidad existe, pero no podemos ir hoy. Necesito un día más de tiempo, al menos, para... bueno, platicar-

May esta vez si giró, y lo miró de forma preocupada con sus oscuros ojos azules. Drew conectó la mirada con ella durante unos segundos, pero rompió el contacto en el segundo que volteó para seguir caminando. May suspiró. Drew se había dado cuenta de que solo le dificultaría las cosas a los demás si decía que no, y tampoco debía tener muchas ganas de dar explicaciones frente a todos acerca de sus problemas familiares

Bueno o eso pensaba May. Es lo que creía que Drew haría, y lo que ella tal vez también. Si tuviese problemas familiares, claro, pero por suerte no los tenía.

-Bueno...- Serena tocó la pantalla de su artefacto rosa un par de veces, haciendo un poco más de fuerza debido al guante rosa bebé que tenía puesto- Antes de Ciudad La Rousse, están Los Siete Lagos-

-¿Los siete lagos?- Preguntó Ash. Serena lo miró algo nerviosa, y Misty se percató de ello- Viajé por todo Hoenn y nunca oí de ellos-

Gary se colocó detrás de Serena para leer de su mapa- Solía ser un reconocido centro turístico, pero perdió su popularidad con el pasar de los años. Son siete lagos de no mucha profundidad ni tamaño, de aguas cálidas-

-Me encantaría bañarme- Soñó Misty- En cualquier agua termal, de cualquier número-

-Si necesitamos tiempo- Dawn alargó la O, indicando que su frase la decía de forma sugestiva, especialmente hacia los hombres- Para que Drew hable con su familia... bueno, tal vez nosotros podríamos pasar el día allí...-

-No seas más fastidiosa de los normal, tenemos que cruzar la frontera de Hoenn y Unova, no estamos de vacaciones- Le dijo Paul, mientras pasaba rápidamente el dedo índice sobre su celular con la pantalla rota

-¡No son vacaciones! ¡Solamente quiero bañarme, Misty también quiere! Y no me llames así, mi nombre es Dawn y lo sabes-

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso chicas- Acotó Ash, apoyando a Paul

-Estamos a menos de un día de Ciudad La Rousse a pie, si no vamos a los Siete Lagos, ¿Qué haremos entonces?- Preguntó Serena, dando a entender que era su indirecta manera de apoyar a las chicas

Gary se rascó la cabeza, presionando los labios sin saber que decir. Ash alzó ambos hombros mirando a Paul, quien seguía el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar y el índice, en señal de estar pensando. Drew aún parecía preocupado por su estado familiar, y Misty y Dawn cruzaban los dedos esperando una respuesta positiva

Al ver que nadie hablaba, Gary rompió el silencio- Bueno, creo que no tenemos otra opción. Y a ninguno le vendría mal un baño, especialmente a ti, Ash-

-¡Oye!- Se quejó el azabache, mientras Misty y Dawn chocaban los cinco

* * *

-Que bien se siente el agua- Dijo Misty para sí misma, ya que se había reservado el lago más caliente para ella sola, y les había advertido a todos que no los dejaría pasar. Se sentía más en conexión con el agua de lo normal y disfrutaba el silencio que éste producía cada vez que se movía.

Hacía mucho frío, pero el calor que emanaba de esos lagos hacía que el ambiente al rededor de ellos se sintiera algo más agradable

Pensó en sus pokemón, a quienes tal vez les agradaría el agua caliente, por lo que volteó para ir por su mochila y liberarlos. Pero se encontró con unos tobillos, y al subir la mirada, se encontró con un Ash en traje de baño

Un Ash en traje de baño que ya no tenía diez años, y era uno de los jugadores estrella del equipo de futbol del tecnológico de Hoenn. Ya se rumoreaba por ahí que Ash tenía el mejor físico de la escuela sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Gary se le acercaba, pero para el gusto de Misty tenía los brazos demasiado musculados. Ash era el equilibrio perfecto. Nunca negó los rumores, (era su mejor amigo, por su puesto que lo había visto en traje de baño), pero tampoco iba a aceptarlos.

Y tampoco solía sentirse tan incomodada

Se sonrojó al instante, al procesar lentamente lo que estaba pensando, y que Ash ahora estaba enamorado de él, eso decía

¿Qué pensaría él de su cuerpo?

-Ho...hola Ash- Titubeó, intentando fijar su mirada en sus ojos y no su estómago- Dije que quería estar sola- Acotó, sin demasiada emoción

-Lo se pero... quería estar contigo, y tengo frío-

No estaba acostumbrada del todo todavía a que Ash le dijera ese tipo de cosas tan de repente, por lo que los Beautifly inundaban su estómago muy de golpe

-Entra entonces, no seas tonto-

Oh, y sus locas hormonas no podían esperar a ver a Ash sumergiéndose lentamente en el lago

Pero Ash, como ella muchas veces le decía, no era más que un bebé, por lo que se tiró de lleno en el agua, salpicando a Misty directo en la cara y lanzando agua por todas partes

-¡Ash! ¡Me salpicaste toda!- Se quejó Misty, frunciendo el ceño

El azabache se sacudió la cabeza con las manos, lanzando así más gotas a su alrededor- No seas marica, es solo agua. Estás acostumbrada-

-Si, por eso no te conviene comenzar una guerra de salpicadas conmigo- Replicó la pelirroja, soberbia, mientras su traje de baño color naranja combinaba con su cabello

Ash sonrió de lado y volvió a salpicarle, y para cuando la chica lo miró sorprendida e indignada de forma ficticia, le sacó la lengua

-No te tengo miedo- Bromeó

Misty le devolvió la sacudida sin utilizar a Vaporeon, ya que duraría demasiado poco y no recordaba reírse con Ash desde antes que Serena llegara al tecnológico. Siguieron salpicándose, pero el nombre de la ahijada de su hermana resonaba en su mente.

Algo habían hablado, o hecho, o algo había ocurrido, como para que Serena se ponga ligeramente nerviosa. Pero no sabía que era, y no tenía modo de investigarlo de otra forma que no sea preguntándole

-Ya basta, Ash- Exclamó, cubriéndose con los brazos sin dejar de reir, pero el azabache no se detenía- ¡Ash! ¡Dije que basta!- Se rio mientras lo exclamaba, pero hizo que una pequeña ola le pasara a su enamorado por encima con la ayuda de Vaporeon

-No es justo que uses tus poderes, yo nos mataría a ambos si los usara- Replicó Ash, con cara de niño pequeño enfadado

-Por eso es que no vas a hacerlo-

Ash sonrió durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarla- No nos divertíamos así desde hace tiempo-

-Si bueno, es que... ya sabes los Eevee aparecieron, y con ellos Serena y yo no podía... ya sabes- Repitió nerviosa. Esperaba que él se lo contara sin preguntarle, pero tal vez eso solo había quedado entre ellos, o no era importante, o no era necesario que lo supiera

¿Por que de todas formas le causaba tanta inseguridad?

-Si, entiendo eso, no te estoy restregando que me ignoraras por más de un mes y que me ocultaras tus sentimientos por tanto tiempo- Ash rodó los ojos divertido

-Oye, que malo eres-

Ash se acercó a ella, y con los ojos llenos de nerviosismo, la abrazó por la cintura. Su cuerpo se llenó de un calor intenso y nervios a más no poder, debido a que su mano tocaba directamente su piel desnuda, y que Ash era quien estaba haciendo el gesto. Pero lo detuvo cuando quiso abrazarla de un tirón

-Ash, espera yo...-

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó curioso, sin soltarla, pero mirándola a los ojos

Misty suspiró- No es que quiera ser entrometida pero... ¿Serena y tu hablaron, o algo? Por que hoy, cuando le preguntaste lo del mapa, la note algo nerviosa, ¿acaso paso algo?-

Ash soltó una carcajada irónica algo silenciosa- ¿Cómo es que siempre te das cuenta de todo y tienes esa obsesión por saberlo también?-

-Es parte de mi personalidad- Respondió con una simpática sonrisa- Pero no me cambies de tema. Si me dices que me doy cuenta de "las cosas" quiere decir que algo paso-

Ash suspiró y la soltó, pero no se alejó de ella- Hablé con Serena hoy por la mañana- Misty tragó duro ante sus palabras- No lo se, me pareció que la habían nombrado demasiadas veces en nuestro embrollo, y tampoco me había dado cuenta de algunas cosas que también la involucraban a ella. No te enfades, me pareció justo hablar con ella-

-No estoy...- Se detuvo, al ver que si estaba un poco enfadada aunque no debería estarlo. Ash tenía razón- ¿Y de que hablaron?-

-Me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero que ya me había superado. Dijo que cuando se dio cuenta de que mis sentimientos iban dirigidos a ti, no quería verse como un estorbo-

Misty miraba a un punto fijo en el lago, intentando calmar sus sentimientos. ¿Por que Serena no se lo había dicho? ¿Se había puesto nerviosa hoy, por el hecho de que había hablado con Ash sobre el asunto?

-Misty, mírame- Ash le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- No te enojes. Ella es mi amiga, como lo son May, Dawn e Iris, y no quiero que eso cambie. Solo le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos-

-Ja- Rio irónicamente- Yo también soy tu amiga, ¿tampoco quieres que eso cambie?-

Ash sonrió de lado- Por eso no te mencioné-

Ok. Esperaba haberlo tomado por sorpresa, pero le contestó con una facilidad y tranquilidad típica de Gary o Drew ¿Acaso había estado tomando clases con alguno de los dos?

-No le digas a Serena, no quiero que rompan su vínculo por mi culpa- Volvió a hablar Ash

-Oh Ash, si no se rompió antes por tu culpa, no va a romperse ahora. Que las cosas están bastante más aclaradas-

-¿No estás enojada?-

-No, claro que no. Contuve la ira de saber que ninguno de los dos tenía pensado contarme nada, o eso supuse, y no me enfadé- Misty suspiró- No te lo tomes irónico, no me molesta que sean amigos. Serena es demasiado buena-

-Entonces...- Volvió a tomarla de la cintura. Algo habían hecho Drew y Gary. Estaba segura. ¿Desde cuando Ash era tan...? tan... ¿Atrevido era la palabra?- Hablando de aclarar situaciones, nosotros tenemos que...-

Era el momento. Si, si ahora. Paul no estaba por ninguna parte, ni Paul ni nadie, no aparecería no...

Pero tenía que aparecer. Se metió en el lago, apoyándose contra una roca que servía de respaldo y sumergiéndose dentro del agua hasta la barbilla. Misty resopló y Ash rodó los ojos. Paul notó el contacto visual y alzó las cejas en señal de inocencia

-Ya les mencioné que no es mi problema lo que ustedes quieran hacer. Es un lago público, y la pelirroja dijo que quería estar sola, pero aquí estás tu. Tengo un pokemón de fuego en mi interior, necesito...-

-¡Paul!- Dawn interrumpió en la escena, con Serena caminando detrás de ella con cara de vergüenza, por que Dawn había entrado gritando de esa manera. La peli azul traía un traje de baño verde de dos piezas, que inevitablemente, como cualquier traje de baño, hacía resaltar sus pechos. Serena traía un tierno traje de baño color blanco, con una sudadera con cierre puesta, por el frío que debía sentir, a pesar de que estaba todo bastante más templado- ¡Paul, los interrumpiste otra vez! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

Misty miró a Serena fijamente, de ninguna forma en especial. La peli miel sintió sus ojos clavados y le sonrió de lado. Misty tardó unos segundos más, en los que Serena casi entra en pánico, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa

-El lago es público- Siguió diciendo Paul, saliendo hasta el final de las costillas del agua. Colocó su brazo fuera del lago, sobre la roca, donde su ropa se encontraba desprolijamente apoyada, y tomó su sudadera, la cual le arrojó a Dawn

La chica la tomó con manos torpes- ¿Qué haces?-

Paul la observó de arriba a abajo, y luego miró a Ash, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada- Hace frío, póntela-

Dawn miró la sudadera y sonrió de lado.

Asi que a Paul le molestaba que ande en traje de baño. Dato útil para anotar, para cuando necesitara molestarlo

* * *

-Ya te oí- Dijo al aire, al sentir perfectamente su presencia. Esto de tener sentidos como los Pokemón era útil algunas veces

-Solo vine a devolverte tu sudadera, es todo- Respondió la peli azul, sin que él voltee

Cuando volteó le costó ponerse a hablar rápidamente, ya que tenía ante sus ojos el cuerpo más hermoso que sus ojos varoniles hayan sido capaces de ver jamás. Lástima que se cubría por el frío, por que era hermosa

-No puedes andar en traje de baño por bosque. Es peligroso-

Su cabello largo caía de forma uniforme hasta un poco más arriba de su cadera. Recordó que cuando era una niña le llegaba hasta los omóplatos. Tenía ese bikini color verde esmeralda que parecía tan frágil a la vista, que podía romperse si se detenía a mirarlo. No sabía nada de mujeres, pero el se sentiría incomodo si le miraran fijamente el pene, por lo que no se detendría a mirarle los pechos. Abdomen plano, caderas no muy anchas, y piernas largas y estilizadas. Oh, y su mente cochambrosa solo imaginaba si su trasero cabía en sus dos manos, o necesitaría más de dos

Era un pervertido. Pero era Paul Shinji, no iba a describir su cuerpo y comenzar a compararlo con objetos naturales como para volverse un poeta

-¿Peligroso?- Se colocó las manos en las caderas, pero rápidamente volvió a cubrirse por el frío ¿O por que le daba vergüenza que la vea?- Misty, May y Serena están en traje de baño también y a ninguna de ellas le arrojaste una sudadera

-Sabes perfectamente que jamás lo haría, no soy Drew-

-Lo hiciste por mi- Estaba tiritando como la mejor, ¿por que no se metía en el lago simplemente?

¿Y por que deseaba eso? Tenía que alejarse de él, no hacerlo desear su cuerpo

-Sabes perfectamente por que es eso-

-Paul- Dijo la chica suavemente. Se resistió a mirarla, por que tendría que salir del lago a cubrirla de fuego por el frío que debía tener

-¿Que fastidias ahora?-

-Ya se que hablamos de todo eso del alejamiento, pero... ¿puedo meterme en el lago? Tengo frío-

El agua debía de estar considerablemente más caliente teniendo en cuenta lo alteradas que estaban sus hormonas y que estaba fusionado con un Flareon. Pero él no lo sentía, claro

-Haz lo que quieras- Respondió fríamente, obligándose a sí mismo a cerrar los ojos mientras la chica sumergía su cuerpo lentamente en el agua

Abrió los ojos. Y la miró. Y ella lo miró

Era hermosa, y el lago era el más pequeño. Podía jalarla hacia él y... Tenía una debilidad por ésta chica en traje de baño, estaba más seguro que nunca

-No me mires así- Dijo ella con el ceño algo fruncido, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente

Podía presentir su nerviosismo desde donde estaba, pero ella jamás lo admitiría, por que siempre era quien tenía control sobre los hombres, y no los hombres sobre ella

Hace algunos meses, cuando solo le llamaba la atención, la hubiese atraído hacia él para molestarla más, y fingir besarla, para luego burlarse de ella

Ahora sabía que si hacía eso, no había vuelta atrás. De hecho, ¿había ahora vuelta atrás?

-No puedes andar con ese traje de baño por todas partes- Volvió a decirle

-¿Esa es tu forma de decir que te gusta como me queda?- Preguntó sugestivamente

-No- Dio unos pasos adelante inconscientemente, y ella hizo lo mismo. Estaba demasiado cerca. Ella y su hermoso cuerpo, y su hermosa cara, y sus labios tan rosas, y todos los estúpidos sentimientos que jamás pensó que tendría por una chica, y menos como ella. Y ahora era un estúpido enamorado pensando tonterías

Y no lo soportó más. Y la tomó de la cintura y estrechó su cuerpo semidesnudo contra él. Vale aclarar, que Paul no tenía traje de baño, sino que se metió con el short de vóley. No consideró necesario un traje de baño en un viaje de supervivencia, pero parece que los otros siete si.

-P-paul...- Titubeó Dawn, haciendo sus manos dos puños que colocó en su pecho, en señal de intentar separarse, por más que no esté intentando nada

-Es la forma de decir que no quiero que los otros tres te miren- Concluyó

Dawn se mordió el labio inferior, y sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No ves que ya me cuesta alejarme de ti?-

Le colocó un mechó detrás de la oreja, y cuanto más pensaba lo que decía o sentía, más se declaraba como un estúpido. Por que los Romeos siempre le parecieron bobos

-Por que no lo resisto más...- Suspiró- Él no se enterará si solo te beso, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	25. La Enorme Mansión La Rousse

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

-Madre- Dijo fríamente al teléfono de última generación que tenía en las manos. May creyó que era otra persona la que hablaba

Tras la pantalla se veía una imágen de tonos celestes, con las palabras "Imágen no disponible", o eso creía, no podía verlo bien desde donde estaba parada

Había anochecido, y el clima templado que se había presentado en los Siete Lagos durante el día, ya no se encontraba entre ellos, por lo que a medida se fue escondiendo el sol, todos excepto Paul comenzaron a tiritar.

Ella ni siquiera se había metido al lago, ya que sentía frío estando fusionada con Glaceon y tampoco se sentía tan sucia como para bañarse en agua caliente sin shampoo. Si no sudaba para nada, y tenía mucho más frío que los demás, ¿Cómo tendría ganas de bañarse?

Drew había salido de la tienda que compartía con Gary, (por un sistema de sorteo, ya que ninguno de los tres chicos quería dormir con el roncador de Ash), completamente abrigado y con una mueca de determinación en su rostro. Casi al instante May se dio cuenta de que hablaría con su madre, y no pudo evitar ir a curiosear

Ahora se encontraba detrás de un árbol, evitando ser vista, mientras intentaba ver la imágen que finalemente había aparecido en la enorme pantalla del celular de Drew. May solía burlarse de él, cuando no estaban peleados, diciendole que cargaba un ladrillo en el bolsillo

-Drew Hayden La Rousse. Hasta que te dignas a hablar con tu madre- Respondió la imágen tras la pantalla -Activa la imágen, necesito tener una seria conversación contigo-

La mujer dentro de la pantalla parecía más la hermana mayor de Drew que su madre. Tenía los rasgos más elegantes que había visto jamás en un mujer en los cuarenta, o eso quería creer, y su largo y abundante cabello rubio le recordaba al de Serena. Tenía los ojos verde esmeralda igualitos a los de Drew y una expresión seria en su rostro semejante a la de Drew, que los hacía parecerse más

-No puedo hacerlo, se irá la señal- Respondió el peli verde, en un irreconocido tono mecánico

-¿Donde estás Drew?- Preguntó su madre, con una expresión aún más atemorizante

-Cerca de casa. Es probable que mañana...-

-No es una probabilidad, vendrás a casa- Interrumpió Celinne. Así había dicho Drew que se llamaba, ¿verdad?

-Si iré a casa, madre. Unos amigos vendrán...- Drew se detuvo para tragar saliva- Vendrán conmigo-

-¿Que amigos?- La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró- Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que acudieras a ese tecnológico de segunda, Giselle cursa en el de Kanto y es de mucha más clase, Drew- ¿Quien demonios era Giselle?- Ahora que decidiste huír de la clase media a tu manera, me gustaría que vieses las cosas de otra forma-

May ahogó un suspiro. ¿Acaso su madre no lo estaba regañando por haber huído de la escuela? ¿Que clase de comportamiento era ese? Es decir, ella no era madre, pero estaba segura de que felicitar a su hijo por romper cada una de las reglas del colegio, no era parte del proceso de educar

Sus padres le habían dicho de todo cuando la llamaron debido a que Kinomoto los había citado para informarles que su hija mayor había salido huyendo de la escuela. May les pidió que confiaran en ella, que estaría en Unova con sus amigos, y que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Al ser apoyada por su hermano Max, sus padres se ablandaron un poco, diciendole que llame a diario, y que podría haber esperado a que ellos la retiren de la escuela por las vacaciones de invierno.

Para el alivio de May, Max ya no acudiría al tecnológico, por decisión propia del chico.

Oh, pero la parte mala era que le dijeron que Arnold Kinomoto casi se rompe todos los diemtes de la boca, cuando les preguntó si por casualidad acogieron a siete Eevee en su casa, y ellos dijeron que no

-Huí por que mis amigos y yo tenemos otro asunto pendiente. No voy a cambiarme de escuela, cuando todo se solucione volveré. Zoe ya está informada-

La robotica manera de hablar de Drew, en la que titubeó solo una vez, daba la impresión de que tenía tanto miedo que se enrigidaba como un Onix

-¿Y cual es ese asunto pendiente, se puede saber?- La mujer acomodo su cabello, aunque era imposible acomodarlo más de lo que estaba

-Hablaremos hoy por la noche o mañana por la mañana, cuando llegue-

-Las cosas van a cambiar, jovencito. Eres el heredero de la alcaldía de Ciudad La Rousse, no puedes hacer lo que se te antoje. Pienso tomar cargos legales contra tu hermana Zoe si no me devuelve tu soberanía educativa-

¿Soberanía educativa? Trataba a Drew como una isla, o algo así

El peli verde rodó los ojos, y May lo entendía perfectamente. Venirle a plantear cargos legales, pudiendo fusionarse con un Leafeon, parecía como quejarse de un mal peinado en un incendio

-Madre, creeme que el motivo por el que huí de esa escuela es mucho más abarcativo que un simple cargo legal- Drew levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentado. Él mismo lo había extraído del suelo- ¿Papá estará en casa?-

May notó la diferencia, en como le decía "papá" a su padre y "madre" a su madre

-No, tu padre estará en Las Islas Naranja, en un evento al que fué invitado. Tu también deberías haber ido, pero ya sabes, estabas en esa escuela de clase media-

Drew se rascó las sienes- Hablamos luego- Dijo simplemente, dando a entender que quería dar por finalizada la comversación

-Adiós- Dijo Celinne, tornando negra la pantalla del ladrillo telefónico de Drew

El peli verde resopló y miró al cielo, para volver a resoplar. Antes de que May se diese cuenta, había volteado, pisando con fuerza el tronco, para hacerlo desaparecer. La castaña nu pudo pasar desapercibida, por lo que cuando el chico fijó sus ojos en el tronco del árbol, May salió por su propia cuenta

-¿Que tanto oíste?- Preguntó Drew, con el ceño algo fruncido

-B-bueno...- Titubeó May- De hecho, todo...- Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante. Drew no retrocedió- Lamento si te molesté, Drew. Pero aunque esté sumamente enfadada contigo, no puedo evitar preocuparme-

-Y yo lamento que estés enfadada conmigo sin motivos, pero es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Respondió el peli verde, mientras ella se colocaba a una distancia comsiderable para hablar

May frunció el ceño- No se ni para qué me molesto- Le dio la espalda- Se que no te llevas bien con tu madre, y creí que tal vez necesitarías apoyo- Comenzó a caminar, abrazándose a sí misma- Pero repito, no se ni para que me molesto-

-May, espera- Dijo Drew com desgano, haciendo parar a la castaña y colocándose frente a ella- Ya no quiero estar distanciado contigo-

May quería ablandar sus facciones. Por el tono de su voz, por lo hermoso que lucía bajo la luz de la luna, y por que tenía la misma idea que ella en la cabeza. Oh, perp seguramente su manera de llegar al resultado final era muy diferente

-¿Por que no fuiste al baile?- Preguntó, sin ablandar sus facciones ni por una pizca- Con Brianna, como dijiste que lo harías-

Drew presionó sus labios en una fina línea, mirando a May fijamente, como si quisiera borrar la pregunta de la conversación -¿No podemos decir perdón, luego te beso, y ya?-

La castaña emitió una leve risa- Lo siento Drew, pero si planeas tener algo conmigo vas a tener que responder a preguntas que tu orgullo no permite-

-Pero ya sabes la respuesta a eso. Eres torpe, despistada y cometes errores a menudo, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber que... -

-Oye, relájate amigo- Lo interrumpió May, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo- Siendo yo, se me ocurre más de un motivo para no ir a un baile de disfraces de Disney con Brianna, pero no sé qué motivos tendrás tu-

Si ella fuese hombre, tendría más de ciento cincuenta mil motivos para no acudir al baile con alguien como Brianna

-Solo... me di cuenta de que tenías razón, es todo-

Podrías besarlo y ya, May. Él dijo que lo haría. Y si dejan de estar peleados no habría motivo para no hacerlo

¿Pero por qué no aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que da la vida, en las que ella tenía razón y Drew no?

-¿Razón en qué?- Preguntó May, inclinando un poco su muy abrigado torso hacia adelante

-Anda, no me hagas...-

-¡Dilo o no hay arreglamiento!- Exclamó

-Se dice arreglo, May-

La castaña gruñó- Cómo sea. No me corrijas, solo dime en cual de las infinitas partes tengo razón-

-En casi todas de hecho- Drew expulsó el aire de sus pulmones por la boca, símbolo de que su enorme pared de orgullo había caído al suelo- Cuando te enfadaste por qué acompañé a Brianna a su habitación, o cuando acepté su propuesta frente a todos- Pestañeó con fuerza- No voy a decirlo otra vez, pero tienes razón en casi todo. Excepto por la parte de arreglamiento, que se dice arreglo-

La castaña giró su cabeza con un pequeño "hmp" en señal de enfado- Deja de corregirme, por su puesto que ya sabía eso...- Drew la miraba con una sonrisa de lado, y May no tardó mucho en volver a su posición anterior e incorporarse- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo saber que yo tenía razón?- Porque es evidente que la tengo, le falto añadir, pero su rostro lo decía todo

-Solo hablé con Gary, es todo. No tiene el título de rompe corazones por nada, y sabe más de las mujeres que las mujeres mismas, en serio-

¿Con Gary? ¿Qué sabía de amor? Por que en caso de que Drew hubiese necesitado un consejo, que parecía, así lo era, necesitaba un consejo amoroso, no de conquista, que es el tipo de consejos que daría Gary Oak.

-Me dijo que me ponga en tu lugar. Y así lo hice, y tienes razón- Continuó Drew, acercándose un paso a ella- Mataría a cualquiera que te invitara a un baile, o quisiera que lo acompañes a su habitación-

Sintió los colores subir a su rostro por primera vez en la conversación. Estaba demasiado ensimismada con el hecho de que tenía razón ella, y no Drew, como para permitirse sentir las típicas mariposas que aparecían en su estómago cuando se acercaba demasiado, o le hablaba sugestivamente

Tal vez no sepa como ceder con su orgullo ante las mujeres, y vaya a pedir consejos a Gary Oak. Pero algo, definitivamente algo, tenía que saber, como para hacerla sonrojar de un segundo a otro

-Ahora sabes como me siento- Respondió la coordinadora, sin quitar los ojos de los del chico

-Es solo mi naturaleza, May. Ya viste de la familia que vengo, hay que ser de buena educación con todo el mundo, aunque te encuentres en el más violento partido de futbol americano, no se te puede escapar ninguna palabrota. Y más aún con las chicas- Colocó una mano en su rostro

¡Quitala Drew, quítala! ¡No puedo pensar con claridad si me miras y hablas de ésta forma!

Aparentemente Drew lo notaba, ya que no esperaba respuesta por su parte en las pausas que hacía. Más bien se conformaba con observarla fijamente, así como lo hacía él

La quería, y podía sentir eso. Estaba segura de que la quería, por que había ido a rescatarla al medio del bosque casi congelado, y en medio del combate iba tras ella. No lo hacía ni por Misty, ni por Dawn ni por Serena, que también eran chicas. Lo hacía solo por ella

-Pero, ¿sabes qué? Hay muchas cosas que mi familia me impone, con las cuales no estoy de acuerdo, y de hecho, no respeto- Acercó su rostro al de May, y la chica cerró los ojos instintivamente. Aunque no era el primer beso que fuese a darle, (sería el segundo, en realidad) sentía todos sus sentidos apagados y la energía de su cuerpo concentrada solo donde Drew apoyaba su mano- ¿Por qué no respetar una cosa menos?-

-Ya bésame, tonto presumido, estoy con los ojos cerrados- Le susurró, al sentir que los segundos eran horas

Drew no respondió nada, y simplemente alzó un poco la cabeza de May con sus dos manos, para bajar la suya, y besarla en los labios.

Se sentía mucho mejor que su primer beso. Tenía frío, aunque parecía haberse olvidado de ello, pero no tenía ninguna parte del cuerpo casi congelada al cien porciento. Es más, ni siquiera podía creer que estuviese fusionada con un Glaceon.

Sin saber de donde salió el atrevimiento, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Sintió a Drew sonreír contra su boca, mientras le colocaba ambas manos en la cintura casi inexistente, debido a la cantidad de prendas de invierno. De repente parecieron innecesarias una o dos, o varias más. Sentía como que podía estar besándolo todo el día, mientras flotaba entre las nubes con un Glaceon extra relajado dentro suyo.

Hasta que el chico metió la lengua en su boca, y sin abrir los ojo, los nervios la invadieron

La lengua, la lengua, la lengua, Serena había mencionado que un beso sin lengua no era un beso de verdad, ¿Pero que se supone que tenía que hacer con la lengua?

 _-No pongas esa cara May, es evidente que la lengua participa en un beso. Es una parte de la boca ¡Drew seguramente te besó con lengua, y estabas tan congelada que ni lo notaste! Nunca besé a nadie, pero supongo que tienes que seguirle la corriente, o eso dijo Lyra en segundo año, cuando besó a ese tal Keith-_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Dawn, la sub-capitana de porristas, las cuales habían besado a más chicos que ella en todas sus vidas, si es que existía la reencarnación

-¿Que es lo que te pasa, May?- Preguntó Drew, dejando de besarla y recargando la frente en la suya

La castaña juntó sus dedos índice muy sonrojada. El peli verde la seguía abrazando por la cintura, manteniéndose así cerca de ella

-Te..tengo miedo de hacerlo mal- Titubeó, alternando la mirada entre sus dedos y los ojos de Drew, que la miraban con una ternura que se irradiaba como los rayos del sol, y mordía su labio inferior demostrando lo mismo

-Eres tan tonta- Respondió simplemente, para volver a besarla, si May, con lengua y todo

Y volver a llevarla a las nubes, entendiendo que solo debía dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada más que Drew, y que nada volvería a separarlos

* * *

O eso creía.

Llegaron a ciudad La Rousse unas horas antes del atardecer. Era invierno, por lo que los días no duraban demasiado, y las noches eran largas como los días en verano. La naturaleza es demasiado perfecta

Serena iba al frente junto a Ash y Misty, observando el PokeNav rosa de la chica, mientras se movían por la enorme ciudad. Miraba a Gary de reojo cada tanto. Sentía que tenían una conversación pendiente, aunque no había pasado absolutamente nada entre ellos, pero sentía constantemente la necesidad de darle explicaciones ante su charla con Ash, la cual el castaño había presenciado

 _-No me pasa nada, Serena, solo me cansé de éstos lagos, es todo-_

Eso era lo que Gary había respondido cuando Serena dejó a Ash, y lo notó oculto tras un enorme y grueso tronco. Le preguntó si le ocurría algo malo, ya que en el último tiempo la había estado ignorando, o no la trataba con la misma amabilidad que de costumbre.

Su extraña relación con Gary comenzó por un despecho, pero finalmente se había convertido en un buen amigo. Y no quería perderlo. Ya bastante unidos eran los otros siete entre ellos, que se conocían hace tanto, como para perderlo a él.

-Drew, es inútil que siga yendo al frente, mi mapa solo nos guía hasta Ciudad La Rousse, no hasta tu casa-

Serena llamó la atención del peli verde, quien tenía un gorro de lana púrpura, con la capucha de su enorme abrigo encima. Iba cabizbajo junto a Paul, quien lo miraba con cara de vergüenza ajena. May se encontraba al otro lado del peli verde, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Todos estaban enterados de que se habían arreglado, así que ahora no se separaban ni dos segundos, aparentemente. Dawn iba detrás de todo, y sin importar la cantidad de veces que May le hubiese preguntado qué ocurría, la peli azul no decía nada al respecto

Misty le había susurrado al oído a Serena que seguramente tenía que ver con Paul, pero algo, tal vez proveniente de Sylveon, le decía que no estaba tan segura de ello

-¿En serio tenemos que ir?- Preguntó en voz baja el peli verde, como si no quisiera que la gente de los alrededores lo oyera. Aunque así era, parece

-Sí ricachón, ya quiero conocer su casota- Respondió Ash, recibiendo un codazo de Misty- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué se supone que hiciste eso?-

-¡Por que no tienes sentido de la ubicación! ¿Qué no ves que Drew no está emocionado por ir a su casa? ¡Tienes que tener más tacto!- Lo regañó la pelirroja

-Si no querías ir te hubieses retractado antes, Drew- Dijo seriamente Paul- No hay centro pokemón en ésta ciudad, y solo estamos a dos más de Unova-

-No quiero acampar de nuevo- Lloriqueó Misty

-¡Shh!- Chistó el peli verde, levantando un poco la mirada. Miraba a todos furiosamente, con los dientes apretados- ¡Van a llamar la atención! ¡No dije que no iríamos, solo me estaba asegurando!- Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, hasta que superó a Serena, quien estaba frente a todos- ¡Y no creas que estás de vacaciones! ¡Hazle caso a tu novia, o no sobrevivirás en mi casa!- Gruñó Drew, cuando pasó junto a Ash

-Ella siempre está ordenándome, eso no será ningún problema- Respondió Ash, comenzando a caminar de nuevo

Dawn siguió detrás de todos, con la mirada gacha. En determinado momento, Paul volteó la cabeza

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó, como para que le lea los labios, de esa forma no llamarían la atención de nadie

Dawn asintió con la cabeza, mientras le dirigía una leve sonrisa improvisada, la cual se borró a penas el peli morado asentía también y volvía a darse la vuelta.

Saber mentir, y ventajas de ser Dawn Hikari

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Drew ya casi de noche, y de repente a May le dieron muchas ganas de sacarse todo el abrigo que tenía encima. Se quedó solo con su camiseta, dejando a una pobre Dawn con una enorme pila de prendas en sus brazos, más su mochila lila en la espalda

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, May?!- Preguntó Dawn, detrás de la enorme pilota de ropa

-Tengo miedo, Dawn- Respondió la castaña, intentando que Drew no lo oyera mientras se dignaba a tocar el timbre- Estoy muy nerviosa, temo que no voy a agradarle a su madre-

No lo temía, de hecho, estaba segura

-Oh, por favor, May, esa es la parte más fácil. Estás como si fueses a hacer el amor con él...-

-No vayas a decir esos términos delante de ella, o te sacará a patadas- Interrumpió Drew, sin una pizca de vergüenza en su rostro, dirigiéndose a Dawn

La peli azul sonrió levemente con una risita tonta, aunque no se le podía ver con toda la pila de ropa encima. May se tapó el rostro muy sonrojada. Sentía el frío fluir por su cuerpo, pero ahora más que nunca, tendría que ocultarlo

-Tranquila May, todo estará bien- Le dijo Dawn por última vez, mientras Paul tomaba parte de la pila de ropa

Misty observaba a lo lejos. ¿Desde cuando el marginado de Paul Shinji era tan amable?

Serena lo notó también, pero seguía sintiendo que había algo más

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, sin darle tiempo a May de responder

-¡Excelente! ¡Abrieron la puerta!- Ash comenzó a avanzar con toda la felicidad del mundo, hacia la enorme reja blanca que se abría ante ellos. Drew le dirigió una mirada a Misty, sacándola de sus pensamientos

La pelirroja tomó a Ash de la capucha, deteniendo su avance- ¡Ash! ¡Compórtate!-

-Lo siento, lo siento...- Susurró rápidamente, mientras se sobaba el cuello con ambas manos debido al tirón- Pikachu, será mejor que entres en la mochila, por si acaso-

Pikachu lo miró con resignación. Odiaba estar encerrado, y su entrenador lo sabía, pero no era como si pudiese hacer demasiado al respecto

Ingresaron en la enorme mansión La Rousse con asombro, de cada una de sus partes. Incluso Serena, quien ya había vivido bastante entre lujos a su corta edad de quince años, se veía impresionada. Drew caminaba con velocidad por el enorme camino frente a la casa, rodeado de cientos de tipos de flores diferentes y más de una fuente con forma de Pokemón legendarios. Gary y Paul se detuvieron a observar un Diglett ayudando a un jardinero anciano, y Dawn tuvo que empujarlos a ambos antes de que el castaño se pusiera a hacer anotaciones para una futura investigación

Drew volteó frente a todos ellos, en el momento que estaba a un solo paso de la puerta

-Ella debe estar esperando, y va a mirarlos a todos como si fuesen cucarachas inútiles, lo lamento- Explicó con rapidez, y levantó un dedo ante la futura objeción de Misty- Y no, no puedes quejarte, porque ella te sacará de aquí, así que si les dice algo como "que horrible peinado" o "¿quien te viste?", no le respondan nada o contesten con la verdad, esperando lo peor. No hablen si ella no se los pide y por sobre todas las cosas- Miró principalmente a Ash, y hubiese mirado a May si la chica no se estuviese comiendo el cabello- No. toquen. absolutamente. nada- Puntualizó- ¿Me oíste?-

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?- Se ofendió el azabache

-Por que es evidente que siempre eres el primero en meterte en problemas. Ni Kinomoto ni Tomisaki te quisieron mucho por ello- Le respondió Misty

-Cuando dice ella se refiere a su madre, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Paul acerca de las palabras de Drew, con la media pila de ropa de May en sus manos, a un serio Gary

-Sí, creo que sí-

-May también suele tocar todo- Objetó Ash

-Ella está ocupada mordiendo su cabello, ¿no la ves?- Defendió Dawn

-Okey, fin de la conversación- Detuvo Drew, antes de que May pudiese decir algo- Creo que ya entendieron. Compórtense. Hablaré con ella en privado para convencerla de pasar la noche aquí y que nos dé algo de dinero- Miró a Serena, quien no había dicho ni una palabra- Tu tal vez estás salvada, no te separes de los otros-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué yo...?- Comenzó la peli miel, pero Drew abrió las puertas de su enorme mansión

Y nadie pudo cerrar la boca después de ello

El techo estaba mínimamente a unos diez metros de ellos, y de éste colgaba un candelabro de cristal con miles de pequeñas lamparitas. Un enorme espejo se encontraba en la pared junto a la del portón de la entrada, y el resto de las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco perfecto, con varias obras de arte, que debían estar valuadas en millones de dólares, decorándolas. El piso era de la madera más brillante que ninguno haya visto jamás, y varios sillones de aspecto moderno decoraban la sala, junto a otros muebles del mismo material y tipo

-Esto es...- Comenzó Gary

-Ni toda la cuadra de mi casa es tan grande- Acotó Dawn, impresionada

-¿Es una broma? Ni todo mi gimnasio pokemón es tan grande como ésta sala de estar-

-Que suerte que ella no esté aquí, aún...- Sururró May, pero Paul pudo escucharla. No le arrojó su pilón de ropa por compasión, ya que la veía muy nerviosa. Y ella había traído el balón de vóley, sin él seguramente ya hubiesen incendiado todo el bosque

-No seas tonta Misty, éste es solo el recibidor- Dijo Drew, deteniéndose en medio de la enorme sala

-¿Recibidor?- Auto preguntó Ash, con la mochila negra entre sus manos. Estaba abriendo una pequeña parte para que su Pikachu pudiese respirar

Cuando la manija de una de las tantas puertas que se veían en la sala se movió, May se escondió detrás de Dawn, a quien tenía más cerca.

Le temía a esa mujer. Más que a cualquier Tentacool. Le temía más que a cualquier cosa

Sin embargo, tanto el Glaceon dentro de ella como ella misma se relajaron en cuanto quien entró en la sala era un simple y anciano mayordomo

-Señorito Drew, es un placer tenerlo en casa de nuevo- El anciano hizo una reverencia ante el dueño de la casa

-Gracias Jerry- Drew le entregó su abrigo y el anciano se retiró. Unos segundos después, otros cinco mayordomos entraron en la sala de estar también, y comenzaron a pedirle sus pertenencias al resto, excepto a May, quien no traía más que una sudadera con cierre y una camiseta debajo

-Oiga, no son mías, son de Maya- Le dijo Paul al mayordomo que se le acercó, cuando tomó todas las prendas de mujer. Dawn lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras le agradecía al señor que se llevaba su mochila y su pila de ropa- Solo aclaro, por si acaso-

-Me llamo May- Dijo la castaña, ante las palabras del peli morado, y como si estuviese ensayando un discurso- Tengo quince años, cumpliré dieciséis en dos meses...- Prosiguió, como si el mal decir de su nombre la hubiese incitado a proseguir con su discurso

-May, en serio que ya me estás asustando...- Misty se acercó a ella, soltando el brazo de Ash, para dejarlo ir tras su mochila con Pikachu adentro, la cual el mayordomo se había llevado- Es solo una mujer rica, tal vez Drew exagera, no creo que...-

Pero la supuesto proceso de tranquilizar a May por parte de Misty, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta más grande de todas al abrirse

-...sea tan grave- Finalizó al pelirroja en un susurro, en el momento que Celinne hacía presencia en la sala, y los nervios de May se encendían al máximo

Celinne de La Rousse estaba vestida como la madre de May asistiría a un casamiento. Al casamiento de alguno de sus hijos de hecho. Y ella se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, y cosas parecidas pasaban por la cabeza de Misty, Dawn y Serena

Traía un vestido hasta las rodillas color azul, semi ajustado al cuerpo, aunque de todas formas podía verse que era muy delgada. Unos tacones de trece centímetros al menos, que Misty no podría ponerse jamás, e intimidaban aún más a May con sus gastadas típicas botas. El cabello lo traía suelto, pero parecía recién salida del salón de belleza. Se notaba que tenía maquillaje solo por el hecho de que sus labios eran rojos como la misma sangre, pero el resto parecía completamente natural

Oh, y lo que era peor, parecía solo cuatro años mayor que ellas

¿A qué edad había tenido a Drew? O mejor dicho, ¿A que edad había tenido a Zoe, su hermana mayor?

-Drew Hayden. Hasta que llegaste- La mujer se paró frente a él y estiró la mano al frente -Y mira como estás vestido, eres un horror-

Una mujer encantadora

Drew automáticamente se reclinó y le besó la mano a su madre- Madre-

Ninguno de los otros siete podía entender lo que ocurría, ni tampoco lo que se supone que debían hacer.

-¿Acaso tengo que besarle la mano?- Le preguntó Ash a Gary en un mínimo susurro, para que ni Misty, Drew o su madre oyeran

Oh, pero Celinne de La Rousse parecía tener oído biónico, ya que miró a Ash automáticamente

-No querido, por supuesto que no tienes que besarme la mano- La sonrisa de medio lado de la mujer intimidó a Ash, y como no, también a May. Se acercó a pasos lentos a él, y el azabache miró con cara de pánico al peliverde, quien solo le hizo un gesto en señal de seguir la corriente y comportarse- ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Ash Ketchum, señora, de Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto- Respondió como pudo, sin titubear. Misty tuvo que golpearlo con el codo, al ver la presión que estaba haciendo con su mochila, y que Pikachu podría electrocutarlo desde ahí dentro en cualquier momento

-Ajá, pueblo paleta- Repitió Celinne, con un dedo sobre su barbilla y los ojos enfocados en Ash. Era incluso más alta que Drew con sus enormes tacones, por lo que más alta que Ash también- Conozco a un famoso investigador de Pueblo Paleta, ¿tienes alguna idea?-

A Ash pareció que se le iluminó una lamparita- Oh si claro, el profesor Oak- Estiró un brazo hacia atrás, tomando a Gary del cogote. El castaño frunció el ceño, ya de bastante mal humor había estado todo el día -Él es su nieto, Gary Oak-

-Con que Gary Oak. Hermano de Dalia, ¿no es así?- Cuestionó la rubia, ahora fijando sus ojos en Gary

Gary abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa- Eh, si así es- Respondió simplemente, sin saber que esperar

-Sí, tu hermana incitó a mi hija mayor a estudiar fuera de mi alcance- Soltó de repente, y Gary jamás tuvo tantas ganas de ahorcar a Ash como en ese momento- Bienvenido a Ciudad La Rousse- Dijo de una forma que claramente era irónica

-Madre- Dijo Drew, tajante, desde detrás de la escena de inspección

-Sólo quiero que vea que pequeño es el mundo, Drew, es todo- Caminó y se dirigió a Misty, quien presionaba los dientes con fuerza para no soltar una palabrota- ¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Misty Waterflower- Respondió la pelirroja, sin soltar la fuerza de su mandíbula -De Ciudad Celeste, en Kanto también-

-Tres de Kanto, Drew. ¿Por qué no aprendes?- Miro de arriba a abajo a Misty, mientras caminaba en otra dirección- Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que necesite un estilista, y claramente un mejor estilo-

Drew le abrió los ojos en señal de advertencia a Misty, mientras la chica presionaba tanto puños como dientes. Ash le tomó la muñeca

-¿Y tu, tan simpático, quien eres?- Paul se encontraba contra una columna, y tenía a la mujer bien lejos, pero por algún motivo prefirió preguntarle antes.

Suerte para Maya, pensó

-Paul Shinji. De Sinnoh- Respondió, con el mismo tono en el que le hablaba a todo el mundo, solo que tal vez un poco más educadamente que a los adolescentes de su edad. Es que Paul hablaba tan poco que era muy fácil separar sus tonalidades en categorías, especialmente para Dawn

Celinne lo miró con repulsión, cosa que a Paul no le importó demasiado. Luego se dirigió a Dawn.

Y todos cruzaron los dedos para que no criticara su vestimenta. Ahí sí sería el fin del mundo

-Eres bonita- Le dijo la rubia mujer, observándole el rostro por todos los ángulos posibles, pero sin tocarla- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-

-Gracias, señora La Rousse- Respondió con orgullo. Por su puesto que era bonita, y lo sabía. Así tenía a medio Tecnológico masculino tras ella- Me llamo Dawn Hikari, vengo de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, en Sinnoh-

-Oh, Sinnoh, como el antipático de allá- La expresión de orgullo de Dawn cambió al instante, al oír las palabras de Celinne- Qué lástima-

May sintió una gorda gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda, en el momento que la mujer clavó sus ojos en ella, como si fuese un arma de guerra

-¿Y tu eres...?-

-B-bu-bueno... yo soy...-

-¡Oh por Arceus!- Exclamó Celinne La Rousse, pasándole por al lado a May, sin siquiera oírla ni dejarla terminar- ¡Serena Gabena está en mi casa!-

May respiró profundo e intentó eliminar el hielo seco que debido a sus nervios, había expulsado, y decidió voltear donde Serena, para verla... ¿Siendo alabada u odiada?

Alabada aparentemente, ya que la mamá de Drew, que no había hecho contacto con ninguno de ellos, excepto con su hijo. estaba tomando ambas manos de Serena

-¡Drew, no tienes que casarte con Giselle si me dices que Serena Gabena es tu novia!- Exclamó la mujer emocionada, mientras todos abrían sus ojos como platos, y May sentía el suelo congelarse debajo de ella

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	26. Impulsos

**Holas. No estoy muerta. Si, vivo, y no pienso abandonar éste fic. La vagoneta empezó a trabajar y a ir a clases de francés, así que no anda con el tiempo de sobra como para estar escribiendo y actualizando cada tres días como antes. No hay nada que deteste más en el mundo que se tarde más de un mes en actualizar un fic, (aunque yo tampoco tardé tanto), pero ahora entiendo un poco más a los autores.**

 **No pido perdón porque no me da la cara. Pero si voy a agradecer reviews que no agradezco hace ya ni me acuerdo cuanto:**

 **KiRuRu-SAMA: Me pone muy feliz leer tus reviews porque me gusta saber que alguien a quien leo también me lee a mí. El día que me actualices out of darkness voy a ser hiper mega feliz, y si tiene pokeshipping todavía más T_T. Saludos y sigue así**

 **Aurora: Gracias por siempre leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review en cada cap**

 **Norash: Siempre se que puedo contar con vos en cada uno de mis capítulos, gracias por el apoyo, y sigue leyendo que amo leer tus reviews. Besos!**

 **Miu0: Una lectora nueva! Que felicidad! Que bueno que te haya atrapado, sin presumir, a mí también me gusta mucho y estoy orgullosa de como va quedando. Yo también me enamoré del ikari por los fics, así que esa era mi intención desde el principio XD. Gracias por leer!**

 **CARTOMII: Holaaas! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un review! No todo es color de rosa obviamente, pero no es fácil cuando estoy manipulando casi siempre a los mismos ocho personajes que son amigos entre sí, sin embargo se vienen cosas mucho más interesantes, en serio. Un saludo y gracias por leer!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

-Di... disculpe, pero yo...- Titubeó Serena, sin atreverse a retirar sus manos del agarre de la madre de Drew

-No tienes que decir nada, ¡Eres la princesa de Kalos!- May fijaba sus ojos en Serena, esperando a que su amiga realizara alguna acción, o le gritara en la cara, de una buena vez por todas, que no era la novia de Drew- ¡Jerry! ¡Llama a Mía, dile que baje en éste instante!- El mayordomo bajó la cabeza en señal de asentamiento -Aquí tiene un modelo de mujer, ésta debe ser su aspiración...- Dijo en voz más baja

-Madre- Interfirió Drew, tomándola del hombro, haciendo que suelte las manos de Serena

La rubia inmediatamente miró hacia May, de forma preocupada. May también la miraba, pero reflejaba decepción en su rostro

Oh no- Pensó Serena

-Ella no es mi novia- Dijo Drew, de esa forma robótica, tan ajena a él

-Oh...- Soltó Celinne, volviendo a su postura de mujer seria e intimidante- Entonces no veo por qué no casarte con Giselle. Si la princesa de Kalos no es tu novia, no veo que ninguna de las otras jovencitas aquí presentes sea lo suficientemente decente como para impedir que el compromiso se consolide-

May presionó los puños con fuerza. Entre la ya demasiada inocencia de Serena y el hecho de que Drew no le esté diciendo a su madre "no voy a casarme con nadie, por que May es mi novia", le ponía los pelos de punta, en el mal sentido

Y hacía que el hielo bajo sus pies se volviera algo más visible, pero no le importaba. Quería escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, tenía que decirlo

-Balance- Le susurró Paul, y lo miró con la mandíbula tan presionada y el ceño fruncido. Sus nervios habían desaparecido por completo, y solo podía imaginarse a Drew y a su madre congelados por toda la eternidad- Cálmate-

-No puedo hacerlo- Le respondió, sin considerar su tono

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer, querida?- Volteó la mujer rubia, a hablarle -No me dijiste quien eres aún. ¿Vienes de Sinnoh también?-

-Me llamo May Balance. Y si su hijo no le dice quien soy en éste mismo instante, quiero que le informe que me marcharé, y literalmente para siempre-

Drew lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, podía leérselos como si fuesen un libro. Alternaba la mirada del suelo al rostro de su ¿Novia? Porque ella insistía mentalmente en que Serena dijera que era su novia pero... ¿lo era si no se lo había pedido? El peli verde le rogaba con la mirada que se detenga, que se calmara, y probablemente después le daría otra excusa para perdonarlo

Pero eso ya no más. Había estado a punto de morir, y había sufrido lo suficiente por su tonto orgullo y su poca capacidad para admitir los pocos errores que cometía. Ahora le salía con que tenía una prometida, esa tal Giselle, y le pedía que se quede callada, ¿Acaso había tomado removedor de pintura como desayuno, o que?

-¿Drew? ¿De qué está hablando ésta chica?-

El peli verde suspiró y su boca formó una perfecta línea, como tantas veces lo había hecho en ese día- Conoce a una chica con la que salgo, es su mejor amiga. Es todo-

Es todo

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó retóricamente May

Paul miraba de reojo el circulo de hielo bajo May, y éste comenzaba a derretirse lentamente. Mientras tanto, Misty hacía lo propio esparciendo el agua por todo el suelo, aprovechando que el drama de novela que aparecía en ese momento distraía a los presentes que tenían desconocimiento sobre su extraño problema. Dawn, de paso, se encontraba alerta en caso de que a May se le escapara algún ataque, para crear un campo de fuerza

-¡Si, May, es todo!- Respondió Drew, alzando la voz

-¡Eres de lo peor, Drew La Rousse!- Gritó, en el momento que le lanzó básicamente una avalancha de nieve encima. Frente a la madre de Drew, y los tres mayordomos que se encontraban en la habitación

-¡May, no!- Exclamó Ash, estirando una mano inútilmente, ya que sus poderes no servían para nada

Drew se protegió con una cortina de látigo sepa, sin efecto alguno, debido a que Dawn había detenido el ataque con un campo de fuerza. Paul derritió la nieve y Misty la alzó en el aire, convirtiéndola en una gran gota y esfumándola por toda la habitación

-¿Hermano?-

Una nueva voz se escuchó en el arco de la puerta. Una voz suave y pequeña

Una niña de unos aproximadamente siete u ocho años se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, con un cuaderno de dibujos en un brazo y la otra mano apoyada en el marco de dicha puerta. Sus ojos grises expresaban miedo y terror, mientras miraba a todos los presentes con la misma expresión que a su hermano

-Mía... yo...- El peli verde parecía devastado ante la mirada de terror que su hermana menor le dedicaba

-¡¿Pero que significa esto?!- Gritó horrorizada Celinne, envejeciendo sus tan delicados rasgos- ¡¿Qué se supone que es esa chica?!-

A todo esto, tanto los ojos de May como su rostro se encontraban bañados en lágrimas, y se fijaban en un punto fijo, mientras se achicaban a cuanto más silenciosos intentaba hacer sus sollozos. Sentía las miradas de preocupación encima, pero no quería levantar la cabeza. No quería mirar a Drew

Él estaba avergonzado de ella. Él no le había contado nada sobre su compromiso. Él...

Drew le había roto el corazón

-¡Drew! ¡Sigo esperando una explicación! ¡Estoy segura de que eres humano, ¿Qué se supone que es eso que acabas de hacer?!-

Pero el chico no contestaba. Se encontraba mirando de May a Gary, esperando un consejo visual, de Gary a Mía, y de Mía a Celinne. Y a ninguna de las cuatro personas les decía una palabra. Cada una de ellas representaba una salida diferente a la encrucijada, pero, ¿Cómo elegir, sabiendo las consecuencias?

Cuando por fin la castaña decidió elevar la mirada, y ver que todo el suelo bajo ella se estaba convirtiendo en hielo, entendió que era hora de salir huyendo de nuevo

-¡May!- Exclamó Misty- ¡May, espera!-

Pero la castaña ya había salido disparada por la puerta. Misty la siguió unos pasos, pero luego se detuvo, y miró a Drew, cuya cara reflejaba un pánico que nadie nunca jamás había visto en él

-¡¿Es que vas a dejarla ir?!- Le gritó Misty, sin compasión alguna- ¡Si no la sigues, la pierdes en serio, Drew, ¿No te das cuenta?!-

-Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Drew?- Preguntaba la niña pequeña, aún desde el marco de la puerta, con ojos llorosos y voz temblorosa

-¿Por qué se supone que la perderías?- Le preguntó también Celinne- ¡¿Ella es tu novia?!-

-¡Drew, Misty tiene razón!- Le gritó Serena también, quien raramente elevaba la voz. La chica se veía consternada, y juntaba ambas manos en su pecho en forma de refugio- ¡Tienes que ir tras ella!-

Seguía alternando las miradas. De repente las voces se volvieron lejanas, y los látigo sepa que había utilizado antes le presionaban el cráneo con fuerza

La mirada de lástima de Ash, la duda en pedirle a Gary que abriera un portal, y la posición de retaguardia de Paul, por si se le ocurría soltar todo su poder

-¡Drew, haz algo!-

-¡May se fue, tienes que ir tras ella!-

-¡Drew!-

May...

No, no quería perderla... pero la mirada en los ojos de Mía... Y los tontos acuerdos políticos de su madre...

-¡Drew!- Volvió a escuchar, pero no sabía de donde venía la voz

Y no fue hasta que colapsó y cayó al suelo, inerte, que Leafeon y sus látigo sepa dejaron de torturarlo

* * *

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar el estar desabrigada, fusionada con un pokemón tipo hielo, fuera de control. Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar, y solo esperaba encontrar, aunque sea un callejón, donde poder llorar y congelar todo su alrededor involuntariamente

Justo cuando creía que todo estaba bien, que estarían juntos

Él le sale con una prometida.

Y justo cuando creía que era su oportunidad de probarse, de decirle a su madre que no podía, por que estaba con ella

Resultaba ser que se avergonzaba de ella

Se arrojó contra una pared cualquiera. Parecía ser una calle desolada, pero igual de elegante que todas las demás, y todo comenzó a tornarse blanco lentamente

Volvía a sentirlo. Volvía a sentir esa barrera dentro de su cuerpo, que impedía que Glaceon salga de ella, pero no se sentía al extremo de morir, aunque el frío del resto del ambiente no ayudaba

-¡May!- Escuchó a lo lejos, pero no quería abrir los ojos

Por que sabía que no era su voz. Por que a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, hubiese esperado que mínimamente la siguiera cuando huyó de su casa. Pero no lo había hecho. Juzgando por el tono y la cantidad de pisadas, debían de ser Ash y Misty

-¡May!- Exclamó la pelirroja, tomándola del hombro. May no abrió los ojos

-May, todo está bien. Ven con nosotros- Acotó Ash

Abrió los ojos y solamente sollozó más fuerte. Levantó la cabeza del refugio donde estaba, entre sus rodillas y sus brazos, para ser vista por sus amigos

-No se por qué lo amo- Le dijo a Misty, quien tenía los ojos algo cristalinos también. Podía ser por preocupación o por compartir sus sentimientos, o ambas cosas- De veras que no lo se. Pero a pesar de que se siente avergonzado de mí, esperaba que me siguiera- Sollozó- Y no lo hizo-

-No lo hizo porque colapsó, May. Aún no despierta- Explicó Ash

-¿Eh?- Soltó May, alzando su cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Aunque no sé qué hubiese hecho en caso de que no se hubiese desmayado, pero eso no lo sabemos- Misty le colocó la otra mano en el hombro- Es un tonto May, pero a pesar de eso, no despierta-

Se puso de pie instintivamente. Sentía la barrera debilitarse a la par que sus sentimientos se tranquilizaban, siendo reemplazada la ira por la preocupación.

-¿Cómo puede ser que esté preocupada por él, de todos modos?-

Ash le puso su abrigo sobre los hombros, mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa. Era evidente que no sabía qué contestar, y ella se sentía de la misma forma en múltiples ocasiones, por lo que siempre se vio identificada con Ash. Por suerte, tenía a Misty, que siempre sabía que decir

-Porque lo amas. Entiendo como te sientes- Misty la abrazó, y Ash miraba la escena de lejos, escuchando claramente cada una de las palabras que la pelirroja decía- Te botó de esa forma, no te dijo que tenía una prometida, pero de todas formas es él quien se desmaya y por él sientes preocupación. Porque te saca de quicio, y por eso sientes que lo odias, pero luego la preocupación surge de ti sin que tu lo quieras, y ahora te estás dando cuenta de que eres una tonta, y que igual lo amas-

May sollozó en el hombro de su amiga- Es exactamente lo que siento- Rompió la fusión con Glaceon, estando el pokemón ahora en el suelo. A pesar de tener el abrigo de Ash encima, tenía mucho frío- Y quiero saber como está más que nada en el mundo-

-Pero no se lo merece- Dijo Ash, por primera vez en la conversación, sin dejar de mirar con ojos brillantes a Misty

-Lo se- Se separó de Misty y se secó los ojos con el puño de la chaqueta de Ash- Pero me consume el cerebro estar preocupada por él, así que solo lo voy a dejar explicarse y ya- Comenzó a caminar- Sin contar que además no tengo a donde ir claro-

-Tu tienes el poder de la decisión ahora, May. Si no fueses, creo que Drew lo entendería- Dijo Misty, de todas formas

-También lo hago por mi, por que no podría dormir sabiendo que algo le pasa- Suspiró, hipando un poco por su reciente llanto- Lo que sí... necesito un favor...-

-Lo que tu digas- Respondió Ash, esta vez

-No quiero enfrentarme a esa mujer. Háganlo por mí, por favor-

-No te preocupes, May- Misty sonrió un poco de lado- A esa mujer le agrada Serena, y Gary tiene un excelente efecto de convencimiento en las personas-

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche para cuando Gary y Serena salieron de la oficina de Walter La Rousse. No tuvieron más remedio que explicarle a la madre de Drew todo lo que ocurría, con los pokemón, con su viaje a Unova y la escapatoria de la escuela.

A la mujer no le gustó absolutamente nada lo que escuchaba, y toda la admiración que parecía tener por Serena se esfumaba tan lentamente como el frunce de su ceño. Les dijo que les permitiría pasar la noche en la casa solo por el hecho de que era la única forma de que Drew luego decida quedarse en la casa, y no marcharse

Y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir que eso era imposible, que lo necesitaban porque su vínculo con Leafeon era irrompible.

-No se que será de todo esto- Dijo Serena. Su voz sonaba suave y delicada, como toda su figura, en el medio del silencio del pasillo.

-Al menos tenemos donde dormir- Respondió el castaño, avanzando un par de pasos delante de ella, desinteresadamente

¿Por qué de repente se había puesto tan distante? Hasta hacía una semana se llevaban perfectamente bien, pero de repente, después del baile, mejor dicho, para lo único que el chico acató su presencia, solo una vez, fue para montar una tienda. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan distante, cuando ella fue la que debería enojarse con él por haber alabado a su eterna rival, Miette, frente a todos? Y eso que había decidido saltarse el enojo, por que no quería ser una de esas histéricas chicas enojonas

Aunque la verdad no tenía motivos para serlo. Gary no era su novio. Solo se había convertido en un buen amigo a quien, extrañamente, considerando su carácter, podía acudir en cuanto a asuntos del corazón

-Gary- Soltó la oji-celeste, con un puño en su pecho- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?-

-¿Así como?- Preguntó el chico, sin dejar de avanzar. La curva del pasillo de esa enorme mansión estaba cerca, y no creía que él no fuese a poner una excusa a penas llegasen al final

-Casi no me hablas-

-Estamos hablando ahora. No se que clase de cosas estés pensando, Serena-

¡Y la llamaba Serena, las pocas veces que le respondía! ¡Cómo si estuviese enfadada con él!

-Acaso yo... ¿te hice algo?-

-No- La esquina se acercaba, y sentía sus sumamente controlados nervios expandirse por todo su cuerpo, junto a un Sylveon que parecía enfadarse más y más, cosa que raramente hacía. Nunca le había pasado esto, tal vez porque nunca sintió enojo o otro tipo de cambio sentimental brusco con el pokemón dentro de ella

¿Solo no? ¿Eso era todo lo que pensaba decir?

-Bueno... antes hablábamos más, y desde que salimos de la escuela solo me pediste que te ayude a montar una tienda. Y cuando nos tocó juntos la guardia también fuiste cortante... yo solo quiero saber...-

-No me pasa nada Serena, ya te lo dije. Deja de preguntar-

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío?! ¡Él ni siquiera era frío! ¡Había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber eso!

Presionó sus dientes, los ojos y detuvo el paso de repente, esperando que él, al no escuchar su caminar, haga lo mismo. Pero siguió caminando

Sylveon se revolvía dentro de ella

-¡Deja de ignorarme, te estoy hablando!- Le gritó, elevando el tono por sobre todas las cosas . Y ella nunca elevaba el tono, ni tampoco solía enfadarse y expresarlo

Ella era una artista, no podía irradiar energías negativas

Pero Gary había rebalsado su límite.

El castaño volteó sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Solo que no sabía si era por el hecho de que le había levantado la voz, o que los telares de las paredes, los candelabros, y el largo cabello de Serena, se sacudieran en el momento que ella dio el grito

-Serena...- Susurró Gary, sin dejar de mirarla

-¡Si, ya se, sacudí toda la sala, ¿y eso que?! ¡Es porque me estás ignorando!- Volvió a gritar con más fuerza, y otra vez una fuerte corriente de aire comenzaba a agitar los objetos anteriormente mencionados

-Serena ya cálmate, ¿quieres?- Le dijo Gary, mientras hacía gestos con sus manos en señal de consuelo

-¡No hasta que me prestes atención y me hables como corresponde!-

-¡De acuerdo, está bien!- Exclamó el castaño rápidamente, al ver que un cuadro se había salido de su enganche- Vamos a hablar si quieres, pero deja de alterarte, o la mamá de Drew sabrá que tienes poderes también...-

Su ceño tardó un momento en relajarse tras esa revelación. Era cierto. Y Celinne de La Rousse parecía tener bastante influencia en el mundo de los medios, cosa que no beneficiaba a Serena junto al hecho de haber descubierto que podía dominar el aire a su voluntad. Sentía a Sylveon calmarse dentro de ella también, lo que en cierta forma era un alivio

Serena se sentó en el suelo, en el final del pasillo, con una mueca de fastidio, un frunce de ceño que estaba completamente prohibido en el área de los pokemón a la que ella se dedicaba

Gary suspiró fastidiado, y se sentó a su lado

-Creí que éramos amigos- Comenzó ella, sin mover un solo pelo

-Y lo somos, no digo que no- Respondió el, sin tampoco moverse- Solo que... siento decirlo así, pero no se si podré seguir siendo tu consuelo sobre Ash. Tengo problemas yo mismo, ¿sabes?-

-¿Por qué lo dices como si yo te tratara así todo el tiempo?- Ésta vez si volteó para mirarlo de costado- Tampoco quiero ser hipócrita, pero no es como si consolarme te ocupara todo tu tiempo, y Ash ya no...-

-Si, dices que no te gusta. Pero, ¿es realmente así?- El giró su rostro también, y por un micro segundo le intimidó la cercanía de su rostro- ¿Cómo te sentirías si Ash besa a Misty, justo frente a ti, ahora mismo?-

La estaba tratando de débil. Le estaba diciendo que fingía estar bien, pero que aún no superaba a Ash. Que mentía

-Me sentiría muy feliz por ella- Respondió Serena firmemente, presionando los dientes- Que me hayas visto en un momento de debilidad no significa que sea débil todo el tiempo. Soy fuerte, y por eso simulo seguir siendo fuerte cuando en realidad quiero derrumbarme. Pero con Ash y Misty ya no estoy fingiendo. No necesito fingir ser fuerte cuando los veo, porque mi cuerpo ya no lo requiere. Simplemente ya no me molesta, al menos no tanto-

Gary emitió una carcajada irónica, y Sylveon comenzó a revolotear dentro de ella

-¿Y que pretendías cuando te enfadaste conmigo hace unos minutos? Si Ash ya no te lastima, ¿Para que quieres seguir manteniendo una relación conmigo?-

Serena cambió la mueca por una de desconcierto- ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan complicado? Que nuestra amistad haya surgido porque justo cuando yo lloraba tu te aparecieras en el camino, no significa que solamente tengas que estar ahí para mi para cuando llore-

-No lo hago complicado, Serena- Gary giró más el cuerpo, para mirarla más de cerca- El problema eres tu. Yo estaba perfectamente sin que me importase nadie, y de repente tu apareces y...- Sylveon se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron más grandes por el desconcierto- No me es satisfactoria la sensación de querer protegerte físicamente todo el tiempo, como lo es para Ash. Me resulta una molestia-

Alejó un poco su torso de él, yéndose hacia atrás. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero tenía que terminar esa conversación rápido antes de desatar una tormenta eólica en el medio del pasillo- ¡Nadie te está pidiendo que me protejas!- Se puso de pie con un enorme frunce de ceño- ¡¿Me estás ignorando porque te diste cuenta de que me quieres, y por eso me proteges?! ¡¿Cual es el problema con eso?! ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes a nadie a quien proteger?!-

-¡No!- Exclamó Gary, y Serena se sobresaltó un poco ante su repentina puesta de pie- ¡No! ¡No tengo a nadie por quien arriesgar mi vida más que Ash, pero él es hombre y es mi mejor amigo!-

-¡¿Y que hay con eso?!- Exclamó, inclinándose hacia adelante con los puños a los lados- ¡¿Cual es el maldito- No podía creer que es palabra haya salido de su boca- problema con eso?! ¡Somos amigos!-

-El problema...- Replicó Gary, presionando los dientes. Sus manos se movían en forma desesperante, como si no encontraran el sitio correcto para quedarse quietas- ¡Éste es el problema!-

Y de repente los labios del castaño estaban fuertemente presionados contra los de ella, moviéndose lentamente solo unas tres veces, en las que Serena no le correspondió debido a la sorpresa que la acción le había provocado

Cuando se separó de ella, Umbreon había aparecido al lado de Gary, y su expresión mostraba el mismo enojo que hacía unos momentos, antes de que la besara

La rubia se tapó la boca con una mano, alejándose un paso de él

-El problema, Gabena, es que no estaba en mis planes caer por ti- Y se retiró

* * *

Despertó y se sentó con brusquedad, intentando calmar su respiración. No había vuelto a visualizar eso desde la primera vez que lo vio, aquella noche en su cuarto. Y considerando los sucesos recientes, no lo había recordado muy a menudo

-Demonios- Susurró, rascándose los ojos y colocando su cabello levemente hacia atrás, como intentando peinarlo. Estaba transpirando levemente, y no había nada que le diera más asco que eso. Odiaba transpirar, Y cuando sabía que iba a hacerlo, se aseguraba de tener una ducha o aunque sea una toalla cerca

Rompió la fusión con Espeon y le acarició la cabeza. No era demasiado bueno estar fusionada todo el tiempo, tal vez. Paul se lo había advertido

Había una ducha en alguna parte, seguramente, pero no sabía donde encontrarla y la verdad no quería ver la cara de la madre de Drew cuando supiera que tenía visiones del futuro y levitaba cosas como una hechicera de cuentos. Porque tenía que preguntarle a ella donde demonios encontrar una ducha con agua caliente, claro. Así que, decidió simplemente bajar por un vaso de agua, esperando que sea menos problemático

Se colocó las botas sobre el pantalón que usaba para dormir, y salió de la habitación

No supo como, pero de alguna forma encontró la cocina. Las luces estaban apagadas, excepto por unas colocadas arriba de las encimeras, que las iluminaba solo a éstas, con un tenue color amarillo, iluminando así solo lo justo y necesario. No había mayordomos a la vista, así que buscó por sí misma un vaso y se sirvió agua del grifo. Ese grifo parecía valer más que todas las propiedades de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas juntas.

-¿No puedes dormir?-

Volteó aterrada. La voz la había tomado de un buen susto. Paul se encontraba reclinado en el marco de la puerta, completamente despeinado (más de lo normal), con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de mangas cortas

-¿Por qué tienes que aparecer tan repentinamente?- Apoyó el vaso sobre la encimera

-Bueno, es evidente que no puedes dormir, sino no estarías aquí- Se acercó a ella. Dawn se sentó en la encimera, entrelazando sus dos manos entre sí. La visión estaba navegando por su mente, y aún no le había contado a Paul ni a nadie lo que había visto. No es como si quisiese hacerlo- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada... es solo que...- Suspiró- No se que es lo que nos depare después. Es todo. La madre de Drew va a sacarnos a patadas de aquí mañana y yo... Solo espero que mi mamá esté bien-

Como siempre, una de las ventajas de ser Dawn Hikari era saber mentir a la perfección

-Oh si claro que si, fastidiosa- Respondió Paul, y Dawn elevó la mirada con el ceño algo fruncido por su sarcasmo- Tu estás tan preocupada por tu madre como yo por mi padre-

-No digas tonterías...-

-Oye ya te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando mientes- Se colocó frente a ella y le colocó la mano en el rostro- ¿No vas a decirme la verdad?-

¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que surgir su bien oculto lado tierno justo ahora?! ¡Podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento!

Fijó sus ojos azules en los amatistas de Paul. La miraba con preocupación. Si la Dawn de once años estuviese observando esta escena, muy probablemente lo vería como una mala pesadilla, o no se lo creería. Porque Paul estaba intentando cuidarla, queriendo saber que es lo que la tenía mal, y como ayudarla

Rompió el contacto visual tomándolo de los bordes de la camiseta, para atraerlo hacia ella. Las miles de sensaciones que había sentido un día atrás, se estaban entre mezclando con el miedo que le dejaba la visión que había tenido unos días atrás.

Paul no le rechazó el beso.

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse al otro en los Siete Lagos, y ellos ahora eran... bueno, ni siquiera lo sabían.

 _-El no se enterará si solo te beso, ¿verdad?-_

 _El corazón le latía con una velocidad que jamás había sentido en sus casi dieciséis años de vida. Sus manos dudaban si trasladarse desde el pecho de Paul a los codos del chico, o hacia los dos costados._

 _Es que lo estaba disfrutando. Por eso dudaba. Le gustaba la sensación que sentía su ardiente cuerpo contra el de ella, sobre su piel semidesnuda. Le gustaba como los ojos amatistas viajaban desde su boca hacia sus ojos, como sin decidirse en donde quería fijar la mirada._

 _-No- Respondió con firmeza. No se sentía tan nerviosa, porque estaba segura de lo que quería. Sin embargo, entre Espeon y los Beautifly navegando en su interior, se creaba una extraña pero agradable sensación. Una muy parecida a la que sintió cuando el la cargó en su espalda, y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él_ _-No se enterará. Te lo vengo diciendo pero no me haces caso-_

 _Paul le colocó ambas manos, mojadas y calientes, en el rostro. Suspiró- Si lo hago no podré separarme de ti a menos que me rompas el corazón. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-_

 _Dawn sonrió de lado. Ahora sí estaba fingiendo calma, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. No había imaginado jamás palabras como esas saliendo de la boca de Paul, ni siquiera el día que ambos se sinceraron_

 _-No pretendo hacerlo-_

 _Y no necesitó más que eso, para que el peli morado atrajera sus labios a los de ella y le regalara así, su primer beso._

 _Era algo brusco al principio. A Dawn le dio la sensación de que Paul tenía ganas desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Ella también, pero no podía decir lo mismo porque no conocía la sensación de besar a alguien_

 _Todas las dudas que siempre estuvieron en su cabeza sobre los besos, se despejaron en el momento que Paul comenzó a besarla más lentamente, y a ella no le costó seguirle la corriente como creía. Podía estar besándolo todo el día._

 _Se sentía en el cielo. Hasta el más mínimo de sus problemas comenzó a desvanecerse. Desde su padre desaparecido, la huida del Tecnológico Pokemón, las malas calificaciones que había dejado allí, su última visión...y hasta la furia del padre de Paul, que de repente comenzó a ser un problema para ella también_

 _Y lo que mejor la hacía sentir, era que su beso transmitía amor. Lo había deducido porque el chico no le estaba mirando los pechos. Ese siempre fue su peor miedo, al imaginarse su primer beso, que siempre creyó, sería con Green Oak_

 _Fue ella quien se separó de él, cuando su mente llegó a la conclusión de que ahora necesitaría una respuesta. Paul no la miró a los ojos sin antes darle tres castos besos más, y luego abrazarla por la pequeña cintura_

 _-Eres hermosa- Soltó el chico de la nada, en voz baja, que hizo que a Dawn se le estremeciera hasta el último vello del cuerpo. No sonreía, y no esperaba que lo hiciera_

 _Eso si la tomó por sorpresa, provocándole un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas- N... no digas eso tan repentinamente...-_

 _El peli morado rodó los ojos- Creí que a las chicas les gustaba que les dijeran esas tonterías- La coordinadora frunció el ceño ante su aclaración- Bueno, entiendo porque lo dicen ahora. Lo dije porque es cierto-_

 _-Bueno señor "intento hacerme el romanticón"- Bromeó un poco sonriendo de lado, para luego ponerse seria- ¿Qué pasará ahora? Con nosotros-_

 _El pequeño deje de diversión que se encontraba presente en los ojos del entrenador de Sinnoh desapareció- No se enterará. Desde que descubrí que... que no siento cosas normales por una fastidiosa como tú... tengo miedo de que se enteré, simplemente de mis sentimientos-_

 _No podía evitar que la emoción comenzara a acrecentarse en su interior, sin embargo, las cosas no le podrían estar saliendo tan bien- Pero...-_

 _-Pero...- Repitió él- Creo que de todas formas deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto...- Inhaló aire- De todos-_

 _-¿Eh? ¡Mis amigas me matarán si luego se enteran y yo no se los dije!-_

 _-Lo se- Volvió a tomarle el rostro con las manos, y le dio un corto beso otra vez, que hizo acelerar su corazón- Aunque sea solo por ahora-_

 _-Paul yo...-_

 _La besó de nuevo- Promete que no les dirás-_

 _Suspiró. No iba a negárselo con tal de que le diera un beso más- Está bien... No le diré nada a ninguna de las tres-_

 _-Bien dicho- Y como ella lo supuso, volvió a besarla como la primera vez_

Había una enorme diferencia con el día anterior, y ese. El día anterior, en los Siete Lagos, todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido. Hoy, la última visión que había tenido seguía rondando por su cabeza, y solo besaba a Paul para sacarse la terrible imagen, de su cuerpo siendo cubierto por una sábana blanca, de la cabeza a los pies

Paul no dejó de besarla hasta que sintió algo húmedo sobre su rostro. Se separó sorprendido de la chica, para encontrarla llorando

-Dawn...- Tenía más tendencia a llamarla fastidiosa, y que la llame por su nombre le demostraba una vez más, su preocupación- Dawn, ¿Qué es lo que...?-

No lo dejó terminar, ya que aún sentada en la encimera, se arrojó sobre su hombro, ahogando sus sollozos allí

No quería morir...

Pero, ¿Cómo evitarlo, si las pocas visiones que había tenido hasta ahora se habían cumplido?

-Ya no llores, te dije que no lo tolero... Dime que te ocurre- Paul la había rodeado con sus brazos, lo que en parte le había sacado algo de frío, por más que no fuese relevante aclararlo

Negó con la cabeza derramando más lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente- Es horrible yo... ya lo había visto pero no se lo dije a nadie...-

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

Se separó de él, con los ojos sumamente llorosos- Paul yo... yo vi mi muerte-

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	27. Giselle Belcourt

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

Drew esperaba despertarse con la misma cálida esencia que estaba seguro de haber sentido hacía unos momentos. No sabía si era un sueño o era real, pero era agradable, y representaba a una pequeña porción de paz en su enguerrillada cabeza

Sin embargo, solo vio los fríos ojos verdes de su madre, clavados en él. Tenía una pijama muy costosa puesta, con una bata y el cabello rubio suelto. Extrañamente parecía como si se hubiese preparado para ello, pero Drew sabía que su madre raramente despertaba por las mañanas o acostaba por las noches desarreglada

-¿Qué hora es?- Le preguntó Drew, con voz ronca. Alguien se había tomado el trabajo de quitarle todos los abrigos, quedándose así solo con su remera de manga larga térmica

-Las dos de la mañana, no creas que dormiste tanto- Respondió su madre, con las manos entre cruzadas sobre su rodilla

Drew suspiró y volvió a relajar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sabía que se le venía el cuestionario del año, y no podía escapar hacia ninguna parta. Tampoco iba a hacerlo. A los problemas hay que enfrentarlos. Y éste era un gran, gran problema

-Serena Gabena y el nieto del profesor Oak me dijeron que piensan ir a Unova- Soltó su madre, sin siquiera preguntarle por su bienestar. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera- A encontrar al causante de tus habilidades, como si fueses un pokemón-

-Si, es exactamente eso- Dijo desinteresadamente. La rebeldía sobre su madre aparecía una vez cada trescientos años, como un asteroide. Debía ser producto del sueño

-No te hagas el listo conmigo jovencito. Debes estar loco si crees que irás con esos fracasados a Unova, por un tonto capricho-

-¿Un tonto capricho?- Drew volvió a alzar la cabeza, con los ojos algo más abiertos. La cabeza ya no le giraba en diferentes direcciones, y Leafeon comenzaba a revolverse dentro suyo- Puedo fusionar mi cuerpo con el de un pokemón, y si no lo hago me busca por todas partes. ¿Crees que es un tonto capricho?- Terminó de sentarse y acomodarse en la cama- Y esos que dices "fracasados" son mis amigos-

-Puedes deshacerte de ese pokemón, de manera muy simple, y ya- Explicó su madre, como si Drew no entendiese nada sobre la vida- Y si, son unos fracasados. La bonita de Sinnoh no debe ser más que una ramera, considerando su región, sin contar al peli morado. Los tres de Kanto no dejan demasiado que desear, tomando en cuenta que el hermano de Dalia Oak está entre ellos- Drew suspiró y rodó los ojos, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su enorme cama para seguir escuchando las críticas de su madre- La princesa de Kalos es bastante bonita y educada, pero baja de clase al juntarse con, como te dije antes, fracasados-

-¿Terminaste?- Preguntó Drew con los ojos cerrados. Ya sabía que su madre tenía un gran desagrado por la región Sinnoh, y creía que era por una ex amante de su padre. Pero escucharla hablar tantas repulsiones juntas hacía que volviese a dolerle la cabeza

-Y la castaña no me dijo ni de donde viene. Y asustó a tu hermana, y casi te mata-

May. Su expresión al correr, y la decepción en sus ojos... los gritos de todos...

Ahora lo recordaba

Se imaginó a si mismo levantándose, corriendo por todos los ya tan conocidos pasillos de su casa, hasta encontrarla y rogarle su perdón. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ya era demasiado tarde. Y como Misty dijo, la había perdido

Después de que ella casi muriera congelada, y que él la humillara frente a todos...Se había callado que estaba con ella. No se lo había dicho a su madre, y la chica debía pensar que estaba avergonzado de ella, pero no era así en lo absoluto.

A lo que le tenía miedo de verdad, era al control que su madre tenía sobre él

-¿Cómo está Mía?- Preguntó, tratando de pensar también en su pequeña hermana. El terror en sus ojos grises y la forma en que se amarraba al marco de la puerta, tampoco era algo que fuese a sacarse con facilidad de la cabeza. Aparentemente era un experto en lastimar a la gente que amaba

-¿Qué como está? ¿Qué pregunta tan tonta es esa?- ¿Por que tenía que ser tan irónica y despreciable cuando acababa de despertar de un desmayo'- Está asustada, cree que estás hechizado o no se que otra tontería dijo-

-Tengo que hablar con ella- Comenzó a incorporarse

Pero su madre lo detuvo- No vas a hablar con ella. Tienes que descansar. Mañana Giselle vendrá, y se consolidará el compromiso-

Oh, y tampoco tenía tacto para decir las cosas. Celinne La Rousse era tan directa como la eliminatoria tras perder una final

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Drew. Leafeon comenzaba a revolotearse dentro de él, y temía que hojas navaja pudiesen salir de sus muñecas- ¡A mi nadie me preguntó si quería casarme con ella! ¡Ni siquiera me agrada!-

-¡Ya sabías que esto ocurriría algún día, Drew!- Respondió Celinne, con voz firme y clara- ¡Giselle es justo la chica con la que debes casarte, y lo sabes!- Resopló y se colocó las manos en las caderas- ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a cuestionar mis órdenes! ¡Ya bastante con acudir a ese tecnológico de segunda clase, y ahora esa castaña que te arroja nieve!-

-¡Se llama May!- Le gritó, perdiendo el temperamento. Arrugaba las sabanas con fuerza, controlándose de un látigo cepa involuntario o unas hojas navaja- ¡Y deja de decidir lo que es mejor o peor para mi! ¡Ya tengo dieciséis años!-

-¡Lo hago todo por tu bien!-

-¡¿Por mi bien?!- Drew rompió la fusión con Leafeon, y de alguna forma le produjo satisfacción la cara que su madre puso. Él no era de perder el control, y solo una vez casi lo pierde pero pudo controlarlo- ¡Entraste en esta habitación y ni siquiera preguntaste como me sentía! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que es por mi bien?!-

-¡E-el compromiso se consolidará, y punto!- Titubeo un poco la mujer, mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia atrás debido a la presencia de Leafeon. Se dirigía a la puerta- ¡Duerme, mañana a primera hora te pondrás tu...!-

Pero su oración fue interrumpida, cuando abrió la puerta, y tres cuerpos cayeron uno encima de otro. Ash, Misty y Gary, con la pelirroja encima de la pila humana, miraron a Celinne desde abajo con miedo en sus rostros

Drew esperaba lo peor. Sin embargo, su madre simplemente les pasó por al lado y siguió su camino. Sin antes dar la última palabra, claro- ¡Se los dices ahora, o yo despertaré a uno por uno para contárselos!-

-¡Eres un tonto Ash!- Se quejó Misty, sacudiéndose la ropa

-¿Y por qué se supone que es mi culpa ahora?- Cuestionó el azabache, mientras Gary lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Ella siempre va a decir que es tu culpa- Comentó el castaño

-Lo se, pero quiero motivos-

Drew, mientras tanto, se presionaba las sienes con el dedo índice

-¡Porque estabas abajo de todo, si tu no te hubieses caído, ni Gary ni yo lo hubiésemos hecho!-

-¡Yo no fui el que decidió venir a espiar!-

-¡Tampoco yo!-

-¡Si lo fuiste!- Ash se incorporó y colocó sus manos en forma burlona- Dijiste: "Ay chicos me preocupa Drew, vayamos a ver como está"-

-¡Eso no es ir a espiar!- Respondió Misty con un dedo en alto- ¡Gary fue el que decidió escuchar los gritos detrás de la puerta! ¡Y yo no hablo así!-

-¿Eh?- Exclamó Gary, y Drew gruñó internamente al ver que se sumaba a las tonterías de Ash y Misty. Leafeon reposaba su cabeza en su muslo izquierdo, sobre la manta- ¿Por qué me metes a mí en sus peleas de casados?-

-¡¿Y si Gary quiso escuchar, por qué me echas la culpa a mí?!- Replicó Ash, reclinando un poco el torso para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la de la pelirroja

-¡Porque tu fuiste quien se cayó, genio!-

-¡Ya basta!-

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados ante el grito de Drew, sacándole así la palabra de la boca a Ash. Gary se sobresaltó

-Si vinieron a ver como estoy- Explicó entre dientes- Ya me ven. Estoy bien. Pueden irse-

Misty y Ash se miraron de reojo, pero no dijeron nada. Gary, sin embargo, se sentó en la enorme cama de Drew. Ni siquiera llegaba a tocarlo de lo grande que era- Lamento lo de tu madre-

-Yo lo lamento más que tu- Respondió el peli verde, recostándose en el respaldo de la cama- Tendré que soportar a Giselle toda la vida, aparentemente. Ni siquiera fue por decisión propia- Colocó su mano en la cabeza de Leafeon y volvió a fusionarse. Sentía un vacío sin el pokemón- Y May se ha ido-

El tono que utilizó hubiese sido motivo de bromas para Gary, en otro contexto. Tal vez también para Ash. Pero el contexto no era el correcto, y Drew de verdad se veía sufriendo

-¿Es la Giselle que yo creo?- Preguntó Ash para sí mismo, pensativo

Misty lo miró con una mirada fulminante, que hizo al azabache retractarse de sus pensamientos automáticamente- Por tu bien, espero que no lo sea- Dijo entre dientes

En otra parte de la conversación, Gary hablaba con Drew- May se encuentra bien. Casi pierde el control de nuevo, pero Ash y Misty la encontraron antes de que se vuelva peor-

Drew se arrojó de lleno en la enorme almohada. Ash y Misty comenzaron a prestar atención también- Soy un grandísimo idiota-

-Si, es cierto, lo eres- Afirmó Misty, sin tacto

-Claro, después yo soy el insensible- Criticó Ash, cruzándose de brazos

-Él mismo lo dijo, yo solo se lo estoy afirmando- Drew puso atención a las palabras de la pelirroja- May ya te perdonó cientos de veces tu orgullo Drew. Ella estaba nerviosa desde el principio porque esperaba que le dijeras a tu familia que es tu novia. Pero no lo hiciste. Y se hizo creer a sí misma que luego correrías tras ella, y ahí te perdonaría todo...-

-Pero no lo hice- Completó el peli verde

-No, no lo hiciste-

-May vino a verte de todas formas- Acotó Gary, sin demasiado interés. Parecía que estuviese en la habitación esperando un momento determinado en la conversación- La vi salir hace un rato, y me dijo que no habías despertado-

Así que esa era la calidez que había sentido, y que deseaba seguir sintiendo cuando su fría madre lo despertó con su presencia perturbadora. Sentía lástima por si mismo, pero tambien ira. Y rabia. Y arrepentimiento

Porque May era buena, e incluso a veces de tan buena que era, era demasiado ingenua. Otras veces tonta. Y eso era lo que debían pensar sus amigas. Que no debía venir a verlo, porque la había tratado como si no fuese nada para él. Que no podía ser tan tonta, tan buena, como para preocuparse por él de todas formas

Sin embargo, no había sorpresa en la cara de Misty cuando escuchó lo que dijo Gary. Es como si ya se lo esperara

-No se porque lo hizo- Respondió simplemente el peli verde, sin dejar de fijar su vista en un punto cualquiera de la cama

-No voy a explicártelo si no te das cuenta tu solo, Drew- Dijo Misty, con el ceño fruncido, luego suspiro- Sabes, eres bastante inteligente la mayor parte del tiempo, no se como no lo notas-

-Si, si, como tu digas- Se burló Gary, provocando una cara de desconcierto en Ash y un frunce aún mayor del anterior en Misty- Ahora deja de hacerte la psicóloga sabionda, y déjanos solos-

-Mph- Soltó la pelirroja, girando su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Su cabello pelirrojo se movía a la vez que sus pasos- Me marcho porque yo quiero, no porque tu lo digas-

-Ash, deshazte de ella- Volvió a decir Gary

-Ella se desharía de mi primero...- Dijo Ash en voz baja, pero Misty ya les había fruncido el ceño a los tres y había salido de la habitación con un fuerte portazo

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia en que se fuera?- Preguntó Drew, cerrando los ojos para volver a incorporar a su pokemón a su cuerpo

-Es que yo...- Se puso de pie y se sacudió la cabeza. Gary raramente se ponía nervioso, muy de vez en cuando, cuando algún profesor demasiado exigente lo llamaba- No se por qué tengo la necesidad de contárselo a alguien-

-¿Que es lo que te paso, amigo?- Preguntó Ash, jugueteando con un adorno de la mesa de luz de Drew. Era el Absol de cristal, que May le había regalado para navidad

-Antes de que vayan a criticarme o golpearme, quiero que sepan que lo hice por puro impulso, y que no hay ninguna ciencia ni explicación escondida detrás de esto. Pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien-

-¿Ahora eres Dawn o que?- Cuestionó Drew, quien apreciaba que sus amigos lo hayan ido a visitar pero no se encontraba del mejor humor- Estás dando tantos rodeos como ella. Ve al grano-

-Bueno yo...- Golpeó el suelo con el pie, para así dejar de caminar. Miró a Ash, justo cuando pronunciaba sus palabras- Besé a Serena-

* * *

La enorme mansión La Rousse también resultaba tener un enorme patio. Como aún no había logrado conocer la construcción por completo, no podía determinar si era más grande o más pequeño que la casa. Solo sabía que las ganas que tenía de fusionarse con Glaceon, quien estaba a su lado, y congelarlo todo, corrían por sus venas más rápido que un Ponyta en aprietos

Y más considerando su estado emocional. Estaba sumamente enfadada con Drew, porque era un cretino, orgulloso y presumido; pero por otro lado no podía evitar seguir preocupada por él, debido a que no había despertado en todo el rato que había estado a su lado, observándolo, e intentando entender los motivos de sus acciones. Hasta que Celinne La Rousse apareció en el cuarto, y la expulsó inmediatamente

-Quiero volver a casa, Glaceon- Le dijo tristemente al pokemón, mientras lo acariciaba. Glaceon la miraba de la misma forma que ella se sentía- No quiero volver al Tecnológico tampoco. Las cosas se pusieron muy feas ahí-

Glaceon volvió a intentar hablarle, pero ella no podía entender lo que quería transmitirle si no se encontraban fusionados

Brock había llamado solo una vez, y no volvió a llamar desde entonces. Ash intentó llamarlo, pero su número figuraba como inexistente. Esa y otras tantas señales, les habían dicho que tenían que ir a Unova si o si, porque de alguna forma todo debía de estar relacionado

No podía ser tan difícil, otra de las expediciones de May. Con lo que no contaba, era con que Drew siguiera estrujándole el corazón, a pesar de estar lejos de Brianna y los otros demonios. Eso sí lo hacía difícil

Sintió muchos deseos de llorar, pero se detuvo cuando su mano tocó el suelo, y sintió a Glaceon dentro de sí misma. Y un quejido, desde alguna parte del enorme jardín.

-¡Glaceon!- Exclamó, en forma de regaño, y giró al cabeza desde donde provenía el otro sonido

La cabeza rubia de la hermana menor de Drew, se ocultó tan rápido como May la vio

May amagó a ponerse de pie, pero la niña solo correría asustada. Sabía que aún estaba ahí porque no escuchó pasos de huida. De hecho ya debía de estar asustada, después de ver como casi congela a su hermano y como éste se defendió cubriéndose con un látigo sepa, proveniente de hojas que siempre tenía en los bolsillos para así poder usar sus poderes.

-No tengas miedo- Dijo May, suavemente- No quiero hacerte daño-

La cabeza de la niña volvió a aparecer de detrás de la columna. Sus enormes ojos grises aún reflejaban curiosidad, pero no tanto miedo

-Me llamo May- Le sonrió. Lo que le costó no podía creerlo- Tu eres Mía, ¿verdad?-

La pequeña no respondió al instante, sino que primero salió lentamente de atrás de la columna. Parecía tener entre siete y ocho años. Tenía un largo camisón que debía de pesarle mucho, color blanco con detalles lilas, y en sus pies unos enormes calcetines de lana con unas pantuflas lilas también. Con el hermoso jardín de fondo, pero quitando su cara de curiosidad, la niña parecía una modelo de pijamas, para una revista

-Sí- Dijo en voz baja. Tenía un tono muy pequeño y suave, parecía ser muy delicada- Soy la hermana pequeña de Drew-

-Lo se- Respondió May- Eres muy linda-

-Eso ya lo se- Respondió. May se sorprendió por su tono, Drew cerraría los ojos y sacudiría el cabello presumidamente. Bueno, después de todo eran hermanos- No estoy presumiendo, pero todos me lo dicen-

-Lamento habértelo dicho si estás cansada de oírlo-

-No me molesta- Mía camino unos pasos hacia adelante. Recién ahora May se dio cuenta de que tenía un cuaderno en su mano derecha, detrás del enorme camisón- ¿Por qué atacaste a mi hermano con tus poderes?-

May se sorprendió un poco por el cambió de tono repentino, entre la rapidez de su primer comentario con la segunda pregunta- Bueno... No se si te agrade, pero tu hermano se portó muy mal conmigo-

Mía le hizo un gesto con la mirada, como preguntándole si podía sentarse a su lado. May asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañada por el gesto. Drew era mucho más introvertido

-Está bien... Mi mamá dice que cuando nos portamos mal tenemos que ser castigados-

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Mía. ¿Acaso esa mujer era capaz de...?- ¿Acaso ella te pega?-

-No, claro que no- Se apresuró a decir la niña, sin sonreír. No había sonreído desde que May la vio- Solo me quita mis cuadernos y mis lápices. Mi hermana Zoe me los envía desde Sinnoh, porque mi mamá no me compra-

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, en el que May esperaba que Mía hiciera alguna de esas preguntas de la edad de los porqué. Ella era muy charlatana, pero sabía que a Drew no le gustaba que le pregunten mucho sobre él. Y como su hermana parecía ser un tantito presumida también, decidió esperar a que ella hablara

-¿Qué es lo que hizo mal mi hermano, para que le lances nieve? ¿Por qué tienen poderes? ¿Yo tengo poderes? ¿Cómo le hago para tenerlos?-

Antes de que May pudiese responder alguna de las preguntas o que Mía hiciera otra, le indicó que se calmara con sus manos- ¡Oye, una pregunta a la vez!- Le dijo medio bromeando, mientras sonreía

Pero Mía respondió, sin sonreír ni enfado- Lo siento. Solo tengo curiosidad-

-S-si... puedo ver eso- May suspiró- Tu hermano me trató muy mal, y Glaceon y yo estábamos tan enojados con él, que le lanzamos nieve-

-¿Glaceon y tu? ¿Es el Glaceon que estaba a tu lado, hace un rato?-

-Así es. Por una extraña competencia las ocho evoluciones de Eevee llegaron a nosotros. Y a mi me tocó Glaceon- Hizo un copo de nieve en el aire, asustando un poco a Mía, quien luego lo miró fascinada- Y de a poco, aprendí a controlar el hielo-

-¿Pero por que yo no puedo hacer eso con otros pokemón? ¡Lo intenté con el Steelix de mamá hace un rato, y no pude hacerlo!-

May sonrió ante la inocencia de la niña, y al hecho de que la mamá de Drew tenga un pokemón como Steelix- Es que éstos pokemón son especiales, y por alguna razón...- Sacó una propia conclusión, muy correcta- Parecen estar hechos especialmente para nosotros...-

-¿Yo no puedo comerme a tu Glaceon?-

May recordó cuando se le ocurrió intentar fusionarse con el Sylveon de Serena, y no había pasado nada en absoluto. Serena. Aún estaba enfadada con ella- No, no puedes. Ya lo hemos intentado-

-Es una lástima- Se apenó Mía, dejando su cuaderno a un lado- También quería castigar a mi hermano-

La coordinadora se sorprendió, y la miró con el mismo sentimiento en los ojos- ¿Por qué quieres castigarlo?-

-Él y mi hermana, Zoe, son mayores que yo así que se fueron a otros lugares a escaparse de mi mamá- Enterró la barbilla en sus rodillas- Yo soy pequeña, y no puedo cambiarme de escuela-

-Bueno, pero tu mamá no está enojada contigo. Con Zoe y con Drew está muy, muy enojada-

-Ya lo sé... pero... me siento muy sola aquí... No me gusta la escuela a la que voy. Los niños se burlan de mí porque me la paso dibujando, y mi mamá tampoco está de acuerdo-

-¿Y que hay de tu padre?-

Mía soltó un gemido de enojo- También se portó mal. Nunca está en casa, y me deja sola con mi mamá- Abrazó su cuaderno- Quiere que sea una artista pokemón, como la princesa de Kalos-

-¿No quieres serlo?- Preguntó la castaña, abrazandose a si misma por el frío- ¿No te gustaría caminar por una pasarela, y vestir bonito a tus pokemón?- Cuando decía la definición en voz alta era que notaba que nunca jamás sería una artista pokemón

-No, por supuesto que no- Mía estiró las piernas y colocó su cuaderno sobre ellas- Me gusta mirar a los pokemón. Ver lo que hacen, y como se portan frente a otros. Ver lo que hacen cuando me miran a mí, y como hacer para que no me tengan miedo-

Era la primera vez en la conversación que un rastro de sentimiento parecía brotar de las palabras de la niña rubia

-Entonces quieres ser una observadora- Concluyó la castaña, sonriendole de lado- Te gusta dibujarlos, ¿no es así?-

-Si- Le alcanzó sus dibujos- Puedes verlos si quieres-

May se sorprendió por un segundo, antes de tomar el cuaderno con sus dos manos sin guantes. Por la forma de expresarse de la niña, no parecía ser muy extrovertida. Sin embargo ahí estaba, enseñandole su cuaderno rosa pálido de dibujos

Los dibujos eran muy buenos, considerando la edad de la niña. No era Tracey, claro estaba, pero si a sus cortos ocho o nueve años tenía tanto talento, en un futuro era muy probable que supere al asistente del profesor Oak

-Son muy buenos, ¿sabes?- Le dijo May, mientras pasaba de página un dibujo con un Rihorn- ¿Cual es tu pokemón favorito?-

-Bueno... la verdad es que me gustan casi todos... Aunque me dan un poco de miedo los de fuego-

-¿En serio? Pero, ¿por qué? Mi Blaziken es muy amigable-

-Siempre tengo miedo... de acercarme demasiado- Los ojos de Mía parecieron perderse por un momento, hasta que volvió a mirar a May- ¿Está mal que me den miedo? ¿Crees que deba hacer algo?-

-Por su puesto que no, Mía. Mi amiga Misty, la pelirroja, le tiene miedo a los pokemón insecto- Rodó los ojos y rio- Demasiado miedo, diría yo-

-Ella es la que tiene a Vaporeon, ¿verdad? Porque Vaporeon controla el agua, y es una evolución de Eevee-

-Si, así es- Respondió May, mientras seguía mirando loa dibujos

-Entonces...- El rostro de la niña expresaba algo de miedo cuando May la miró- El peli morado tiene a... a...- Tragó en seco

-Sí, el tiene a Flareon...- May rio- Pero no te preocupes, no se le acerca a nadie que no se parezca a un balón de voleibol o una pokebola... y dudo que las niños le agraden- Dijo lo último más para sí misma

-Parece intimidante- Mía bostezó- Tiene cara de malo-

-Si, yo también creo eso...- May rio. Mía se rascaba tiernamente el ojo, y su pequeño cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado- Pero no le digas que te dije, a mi también me da un poco de miedo-

-Si puede comerse a un Flareon... No voy a saludarlo, no parece...- Bostezó- amigable...-

-Bueno, yo creo que ya tienes sueño- May cerró el cuaderno rosa pálido y se puso de pie. Mía imitó su acción, pero a punto de tambalearse, la castaña la tomó del antebrazo- Si, yo creo que mucho sueño-

-Es que te vi desde mi ventana.. y quería saber como tenías poderes... Ya casi me estaba durmiendo, espero que mi mamá no se entere-

-No se lo diré, tranquila- May comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, sin dejar de mirar a Mía mientras hablaba- Solo haz de cuenta que soy como Elsa- Bromeó, miró hacia adelante por una pequeña escalinata que había frente a ella- Puedo hacer un castillo, o un Olaf, o un...- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, por un Drew parado en el umbral de la puerta que da al patio

-Hermano...- Dijo Mía, con su vocecita cansada- Creí que seguías dormido-

-Ya me encuentro bien- Respondió dulcemente, como solo hablaba en sus mejores días- Mía, ¿podrías dejarme hablar con May? Luego tu y yo podremos...-

-No- Interrumpió firme y rápidamente la castaña- No es necesario. Mía, tu debes hablar con él- Corrió hacia la entrada, había un buen tramo de patio entre su posición y la puerta, donde justo estaba Drew. Sin embargo, antes de pasarle por delantr al peli verde, volteó- Buenas noches, Mía. Fue un placer conocerte-

Pasó por al lado de Drew tras escuchar la respuesta de la niña. El pasarle por al lado sin expresión alguna y el cruce del umbral, conformaban una linda metáfora, en la que cruzaba un límite, el límite de la etapa, de la etapa en la que amó a Drew, para ingresar a otra, en la que debía olvidarse de él

* * *

-No es cierto- Dijo Paul lentamente, tras oír las palabras de Dawn. Su corazón se había detenido, podía jurarlo, y no era algo que le hubiese pasado antes- No tiene que ser cierto obligatoriamente, puede ser que...-

Dawn sollozó de nuevo, sin separarse de su pecho. Sentía que si lo soltaba se derrumbaría, porque se sentía desprotegida si no estaba en sus brazos

-Todas las visiones que tuve hasta ahora se cumplieron, Paul- Dijo la peli azul, mirandolo a la cara, arrugando su camiseta con sus puños. No quería soltarlo- No me quiero morir... Pero es lo que vi...-

-Pero Dawn, ¿Cómo era? ¿Quien te hacía daño?- Tanto la voz como las palabras de Paul olían a preocupación. Sus ojos intentaban transmitirle tranquilidad, pero ella podía notarlo preocupado. Si no se encontrase en la situación de ahora, lo hubiese besado

-No vi eso... - Se secó las lágrimas con una mano, para luego soltar más- Vi cuando cubrían mi cuerpo con una sábana blanca... Estaba dormida y muy blanca... Ya sabes que no tengo la piel bronceada como Serena, pero tampoco soy...- Se interrumpió a sí misma llorando con fuerza. Podía decir estupideces hasta en los peores momentos- No me quiero morir- Repitió

-No va a pasar eso, Dawn- Paul le acarició los pómulos, quitandole así lágrimas del rostro- No vas a morir, nadie te va a poner un dedo encima-

Lo miró unos segundos y volvió a enterrarse en su pecho. El chico la rodeó con ambos brazos

-¿Sabes por qué no te lo conté antes?- Sollozó- Porque me di cuenta de que podías pensar que tu padre es quien va a matarme, y que por eso te separarías de mí...- Alzó la cabeza, sin despegarse mucho de él- Espero no haberte dado la idea... Pero justamente si voy a morir... vaya a matarme quien sea que vaya a matarme... - Lloró con más fuerza al ponerse sentimental- Quiero estar contigo-

-Deja de decir que vas a morir, tonta fastidiosa- Se enfadó el peli morado, bajandola de la mesa, pero sin soltarla- No vas a morir, ¿me oíste?- La besó tiernamente en los labios. Intentaba parecer duro, pero Dawn podía seguir leyendo la preocupación en sus ojos, y ayudaba el hecho de que presionaba sus labios en una fina línea entre cada frase- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Nadie. Ni Kinomoto, ni Naoki, ni tu propio Espeon- Le besó la frente y volvió a estrecharla

-No me sueltes- Susurró Dawn, sin dejar de llorar

-No voy a hacerlo. Y si, cuando me lo dijiste creí que era mi padre el causante de esa visión- Paul intentó evadir la palabra "muerte"- Pero dejarte no serviría de nada. Te protegería con mi vida aunque besaras a Green frente a mí justo en este momento-

-Jamás haría eso- Arrugó más su camiseta y dió un gran sollozo que intentaba retener. Después alzó la cabeza y lo miró- ¿Me protegerás? ¿Y te quedarás conmigo?- Le preguntó, mirandolo con unos brillantes ojos azules

Ésto era a lo que nunca quiso llegar. A depender de un hombre para sentirse segura, a enamorarse de él hasta el punto de no poder soltarlo, hasta el punto de sentir que se derrumbaría si lo hacía

Pero a eso la había arrastrado Paul Shinji, y de alguna forma era el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo

-Te lo prometo- La besó el los labios con toda la ternura que podía ofrecerle- No va a pasarte nada. Y deja de llorar porque me estás haciendo decir cursilerías-

-Paul- El corazón le latía con fuerza a la par que sus sollozos detenían el llanto- Te amo-

El muchacho no respondió, asíque la chica alzó la mirada asustada

¿Lo había dicho demasiado rápido? ¿Paul esperaba un "te amo" diferente? ¿Por qué no le había respondido nada? Es que ella estaba segura de que lo amaba, pero.. ¿Él no sentía lo mismo? ¿Acaso no lo había ablandado lo suficiente?

Sin embargo, tuvo la visión más perfecta del chico en su vida cuando sonrio de lado, la besó y volvió a mirarla

-Y yo nunca creí que lo sentiría o diría ésto... Pero juro que te amo mucho más-

Y volvió a besarla, Junto con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, la chica correspondió su beso.

No importaba si tenía que terminar enamorada como su madre, o morir en el intento. Sentir la calidez de Paul, calidez que no había mostrado a nadie ni brindaba jamás, hacían que todo valga la pena

* * *

Había dormido fatal, y no sentía como si el resto del día fuese a ser muy diferente.

Pikachu se encontraba en los pies de su cama observándolo, sin deshacer su posición de ovillo.

Ash se habí8a ido a acostar de muy mal humor, y un Jolteon dentro de él hacía que la estática en su piel aumentase, descontrolando más de lo normal a su cabello y haciendo que los objetos, como las sábanas, se le peguen al cuerpo como un globo

Todo tenía un motivo. Primero Misty le había echado la culpa de caer dentro del cuarto de Drew, después le frunció el ceño cuando Gary la echo, para contarle que había besado a Serena; luego fue a buscarla, para hablar con ella, y la chica simplemente le volteó el rostro

¿Quién en este endemoniado mundo podía entender a Misty Waterflower?

¡Él no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada!

-Pikachu- Lo llamó. La rata amarilla elevó su cabeza con alegría. Era cierto que su entrenador no le había dedicado demasiada atención en el último tiempo, y era una pena que en éste momento él no pudiese tener el mismo ánimo- Trae mi mochila, y asegúrate de que mi celular esté ahí dentro-

La expresión de pokemón eléctrico cambió considerablemente, y volteó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido hacia un lado en señal de negación

-Pikachu- Lo regañó Ash, con un tono mucho más insistente- Eres un pokemón, y yo tu entrenador. Si te doy una orden debes acatarla-

-Pika- Negó Pikachu, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada

-Primero Misty y luego tu- Recriminó el azabache, sentándose en la cama- Ambos se complotan para complicarme la existencia. Pues bien, háganlo- Sacó ambas piernas del cómodo y enorme edredón de una de las tantas salas de huéspedes- Yo me las arreglaré solo, no necesito que...-

No supo en que momento fue que sintió un enorme peso sobre él, con dos piernas bloqueando su cadera y dos manos sobre sus hombros. Pikachu había salido saltando de la enorme cama

-¡¿Pero que demonios...?!- Maldijo Ash, cerrando sus ojos por el impacto

Y cuando los abrió, con la mirada en dirección a su objetor, pudo ver tanto a Giselle montada encima de él, como a Misty hecha una furia detrás del umbral de la puerta

-¡Drew! ¡Querido! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- Exclamó Giselle con alegría, mientras Misty ingresaba en la habitación

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	28. Descubiertos

**Hola.**

 **Si, ya se me odian. Yo también detesto cuando tardan un mes o más en actualizar, y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.**

 **Entre inglés, tratamientos para mi espalda de anciana, y la universidad, les juro por Arceus que a penas tengo tiempo para respirar**

 **La computadora, para variar, anda cuando quiere, por ende no puedo ver los reviews y agradecer uno por uno, pero sepan que les estoy muy agradecida como siempre, su apoyo me inspira**

 **Pido perdón una y mil veces más, pero no se cuando voy a volver a actualizar, aunque el cap 29 ya está listo. De todas formas, no se si alguna vez dije que va en contra de mi actualizar sin tener el siguiente listo**

 **No pienso abandonar éste fic.**

 **Los quiero**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

La torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer de repente del cielo, y un grito en alguna parte de la casa lo sacaron de su transe

Del transe que tenía observando desde su muy privilegiada posición a la hermosa Giselle. Tenía un vestido azul ajustado, de mangas cortas. Su cabello caía en ondas por sus hombros y su rostro...

Oh por dios, Misty más que agua, echaba fuego

—C-creo que te... que te confundiste— Titubeó Ash, y tragó saliva. No sabía como quitársela de encima sin decirle ningún comentario rudo ni ofenderla. Pero la pelirroja no parecía feliz. Para nada feliz, de hecho

—Oh— Soltó Giselle, con una muy perfecta O dibujada en sus labios— Pero... ¿Yo no te conozco?—

Pero que si lo conocía preguntaba, por favor. Cuando la mamá de Drew la mencionó al principio fue el primer rostro que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Si a los diez años se había fijado en ella, ¿Cómo no se iba a fijar en ella ahora? Siendo Ash Ketchum, además de todo, quien no se fija en ninguna chica, hasta el momento, que no sea Misty

—S-si— Volvió a titubear Ash, y no entendía bien por cual de todos los factores era realmente —Creo que nos hemos visto antes—

—Me llamo Giselle— Se presentó la chica, como si Ash no lo tuviese bien en claro

—Yo soy...

—No es necesario que estés sentada a horcajadas de él para presentarse— Intervino la pelirroja, hablando entre dientes. Se escuchó otro grito proveniente de alguna parte de la casa, y Ash quería saber que podría estar pasando, considerando que era el segundo alarido.

Claro que las descargas de agua torrenciales contra la ventana no dejaban de presentarse, pero sabía que eso era por su culpa, originando la ira de Misty

Pero, ¿Cómo se sacaba a la hermosa chica de encima sin que se ofenda?

—¿A ti no te conozco también?— Preguntó Giselle, sin bajar del regazo de Ash. Pikachu miraba la escena aparte, negando con su cabeza ante la actitud del entrenador— ¿Por qué me suenas tan familiar?

—¡Ash!— Gritó Misty, y se escuchó otro grito, más cerca de la habitación

—¡¿Pero que demonios quieres que haga si ella no...?!—

—¡Eres un idiota, Ketchum!—

Justo en el mismo momento en que la pelirroja interrumpió a Ash, y prosiguió a salir corriendo, sintió como la misma cantidad de agua que parecía estar cayendo del cielo, se posaba encima de él. Y de Giselle

—¡Misty!— Se sacó el agua de la cara —¡Por Arceus!—

Giselle pegó el grito en el cielo, al estilo Dawn. Largos ríos negros posaban bajo sus ojos, pero su preocupación parecía ser otra— ¡Mi cabello!— Se quejó la chica con la piel tan blanca como la nieve—¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡Por el amor de Arceus, mi cabello!—

No podía faltarle nada en ésta mañana tan atareada

Oh si, solo una cosa. Más público

—Oye Ash, que bueno que estás despierto— Gary apareció en el marco de la puerta, mirando a los alrededores, como si esperara que algo saliera de las paredes fuera de la habitación. May venía rascándose un ojo detrás de el investigador, pero su expresión cambió a una boquiabierta al ver a una empapada Giselle sobre el azabache— No saben porque, pero algunos caños explotaron, dijeron que tenemos que...— Gary se quedó completamente callado, boquiabierto al igual que la coordinadora detrás de él, al notar la tan comprometedora situación de su mejor amigo— Oh, creo que ya entendí todo... Misty estuvo...—

—Sí, ¡Misty estuvo aquí, maldita sea!— La paciencia del chico parecía estar agotándose. Giselle no podría no haberse dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre él y la pelirroja. Estaba llorando histéricamente, de esa forma que lloran las chicas como Brianna, que le parece tan insoportable, y debía ser por sus tontos problemas de belleza— ¡¿Podrías salir de encima?!— Le gritó, muy nervioso

Gary y May observaron la escena con curiosidad desde afuera, esperando una respuesta por parte de la bella chica, quien se había quedado en silencio unos segundos

Sin embargo, no tardó en volver a ponerse a llorar histéricamente

—¡Pero quien seas! ¡Eres un desconsiderado!— Lloriqueó Giselle. Gary se ahogaba de risa detrás de la puerta, y May lo miraba con el ceño fruncido— ¡Llamen a Drew! ¡A la señora Celinne La Rousse!— Ésta vez Giselle si se bajó del regazo de Ash, y torrentes de agua cayeron al suelo de la habitación— ¡Tu!— Señaló a May

—¿Yo?— Cuestionó la coordinadora, señalándose a sí misma con su dedo índice

—¡Si, cabeza de hojalata, te estoy hablando a ti!— Se exasperó la chica proveniente de Kanto. Gary dejó de reír y Ash salió de la cama— ¡Llama a la señora Celinne o aunque sea a su hijo! ¡Cambiaron la habitación de Drew y ningún mayordomo me lo dijo!

—¡¿Y tu quien demonios te crees que eres?!— Respondió May, acercándose con furia a Giselle. Gary llegó a tiempo para sostenerla por los hombros, antes de que se le aventara encima

—Giselle Belcourt, niñata, ¿tu quien crees?— Contestó con egocentrismo, y la esquina de la habitación más cercana a May se congeló. Ash le hizo señas con los ojos a Gary, indicándole que debía sacarla de la habitación— ¡Soy la prometida del hijo del alcalde de ésta ciudad, así que tengo toda la autoridad que se me antoje para decirte lo que hacer!

—Eso es lo que tu crees, pero ya verás como te...—

—Señores. por favor— Un mayordomo, creían que era Jerry, el mismo a quien Celinne le había ordenado que trajera a la hermanita de Drew al recibidor —Se solicita evacuar éste ala de la mansión, hubo un problema con los... ¡Pero señorita Giselle!— Los siempre relajados ojos del mayordomo se abrieron con fuerza —¡Señor Ash! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Acaso está la ventana abierta?—

—¡Jerry!— Giselle corrió a ocultarse detrás del mayordomo. Gary se encargó de grabar cada centímetro de la empapada piel de la chica en su memoria— No se que fue lo que pasó, yo creía que éste era el cuarto de Drew...

Otra esquina congelada

—... y luego esa chica comenzó a insultarme— Señaló a May

— Oh no, ¡Yo no insulté a nadie!— May forcejeó con Gary, y solo consiguió que el castaño se la colocara de un práctico movimiento en el hombro, y la sacara de la habitación, mientras seguía hablando para que el mayordomo la escuchase. Sus gritos se iban haciendo cada vez más inaudibles —... ¡No se como Drew tolerará casarse contigo! ¡Te crees que eres la reina del universo, y no es así! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Misty, ya veras que no...

Y los gritos de May comenzaron a hacerse inaudibles

—Que bonita manera de comenzar el día— Dijo Ash para sí mismo, aunque pareció un chiste de muy mal gusto para Giselle

— No se quienes sean todos ustedes— Se sacudió el vestido —Ni porque de repente estoy mojada— Se escurrió el cabello —Pero lo averiguaré. Y después de éste espectáculo, ninguno de ustedes volverá a ver a Drew—

Y salió de la habitación, con el mayordomo tras ella, quien hizo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta

Ash gruñó, tomó la almohada empapada de la cama y la arrojó contra la pared semi congelada. Lo mismo hizo con su camiseta.

Pikachu salió de su escondite, con un simple "Pika" como señal

—No digas nada, ¿me escuchaste?— Se puso de pie y tomó su mochila el mismo, levantándola un poco en el aire para que Pikachu la vea— ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieses traído mi mochila desde un principio, como te lo pedí!—

Rompió la fusión con Jolteon, y para contribuir a sus nervios mañaneros, el pokemón con espinas no paraba de seguirlo a cada paso que daba. A pesar de eso, se vistió con toda la ropa que pudo hasta que dejó de sentir frío, y luego colocó a Pikachu en la mochila, sin importar los ruegos del pokemón

—Hoy no me importa, Pikachu. Tendrías que haber obedecido—

Volvió a fusionarse con el pokemón, y salió muy enojado de la habitación dispuesto a encontrar a Misty

¿Dónde demonios podía estar Misty, en toda ésta mansión?

* * *

—¡Ya bájame Gary!— Gritaba la castaña en el medio del pasillo

—No hasta que no olvide el camino de vuelta a ese cuarto, para asegurarme de que no regresarás— respondió Gary, sin demasiado interés, paseando por los pasillos y subiendo y bajando escaleras de la inmensa mansión

—¡Ya no voy a regresar!—

—Gary, ya bajala, ¿quieres?—

Habían pasado junto a Misty, en el momento que giraron hacia algún otro pasillo desconocido. A Gary se le cayó May al suelo de golpe, pero la castaña tampoco se quejó demasiado

Ambos chicos estaban aterrorizados con el aura violeta que emanaba Misty

La pelirroja estaba sentada contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza enterrada en éstas

La castaña gateó donde la pelirroja, pero no se acercó demasiado. —¿Misty? ¿Te encuentras bien?—

—Me encuentro perfectamente— Respondió la líder de gimnasio, con los puños apretados. Gary retrocedió unos pasos— Estaba yendo a buscar mis cosas, para ir al otro ala de la mansión

—May, acompaña a Misty— Dijo Gary, retrocediendo cada vez más. La castaña lo miró con cara de pocos amigos— Necesitará ayuda, ya sabes, con todas sus cosas... ¡Adiós!— Y con esto el castaño desapareció por la misma curva por la que llegó

La coordinadora permaneció con la misma cara hasta que los pasos de Gary se hicieron inaudibles, y sospechó que se había transportado a su habitación original de la mansión. Gary no podía abrir portales a lugares en los que nunca estuvo. Era una limitación, pero lo ayudaba cuando estaba perdido. Hubiesen llegado a Unova hacía mucho tiempo si no fuese por eso

—¿Estabas yendo a buscar tus cosas en serio...?—

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Exclamó Misty de repente, alzando su cabeza con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. May dio un salto hacia atrás del susto, ya que la había interrumpido muy de repente— Pero Oak le contaría todo a Ash, necesitaba que se vaya

Misty se puso de pie repentinamente y tomó a una consternada May de la muñeca para que la siguiese

—¡Pero Misty! ¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?!— Preguntaba May, varias veces, tras no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Misty

No fue hasta que llegaron al cuarto que se le había asignado a la pelirroja, que cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dignó a hablar

— Ash Ketchum es un idiota, May. ¡Es un imbécil!— Se quejó la chica, gritando. Rompió la fusión con Vaporeon, y la castaña nunca había visto esa acción tan necesaria

—Todos los hombres son imbéciles, Misty, y eso que yo no soy ninguna experta— May se sentó en la cama— De todas formas esa Giselle es una...—

—Es una zorra, una entregada, la facilidad en mujer— La pelirroja se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación sacudiéndose el cabello— ¡Será todo lo bonita que quieras pero nos hace quedar mal a todas las demás!—

— ¡Lo se! ¡¿Puedes creer como estaba sentada sobre Ash?! ¡Y luego me trató a mí, como si fuese la mucama!—

—¡¿Que hizo que cosa?!— Misty dejó de caminar para mirar a May con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. Vaporeon le seguía el paso sin mostrar expresión alguna— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y el tonto de Ash!—

— Al final Ash le dijo que salga de encima, de todos modos— Explicó May

—¡No es solo por eso que estoy enfadada! ¡Esa Giselle es una zorra, y eso no es nada nuevo, no, ella ya era de esa manera cuando la vimos en el tecnológico de Kanto hace cinco años!

—¿Fuiste al tecnológico de Kanto?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y gruñó— Eso no importa May, ¡Por Arceus!— Respiró hondo, se detuvo, y siguió girando en círculos a un ritmo algo más lento— Gary besó a Serena

May casi se cae de cabeza— ¡¿Que como dices que quien besó a quien?!

—¡Si, May, juro que es cierto!¡Oí cuando se lo contaba a Drew y a Ash!

—¿Paul no estaba?

—No, no estaba...— Contestó con tranquilidad, luego volvió a fruncir el ceño— ¡Oh, May, eso ni siquiera es importante! ¡Gary besó a Serena contra su voluntad, lo oí detrás de la puerta! ¡Y Ash le dijo que no volviese a hacerlo!

May ahogó un suspiro. Se suponía que Ash y Serena habían acordado seguir siendo amigos a pesar de todo, ¿por qué al azabache habría de molestarle que entre el investigador y la Princesa de Kalos haya algo?

—Pero. ¿Por qué?— La cara de la pelirroja volvió a indicarle que estaba haciendo la pregunta incorrecta— Es decir... ¿Qué le dijo después de eso?

—¡Y yo que se que pasó después! ¡Me enfadé tanto que hice llover en contra de mi voluntad!

—¡Pero Misty!— Estaba casi, casi segura de que ésta vez tenía la razón, así que iba a hablar con su amiga con toda la firmeza posible. Sus hipótesis en cuanto a cualquier tipo de relación amorosa solían ser erróneas, por lo que dejaba que Dawn y Misty se encargaran. Sin embargo, había momentos de luminosidad en su mente, en los que las piezas encajaban y se sentía realmente inteligente— ¿Cómo vas a enfadarte? Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que Ash dijo después

—Oh, May, no te hagas la sabionda conmigo— La castaña se sentó de golpe en la cama de nuevo, y dijo en silencio "lo siento"— Por supuesto que quise saber que dijeron después, además de que lo que Serena haga me interesa, es la ahijada de mi hermana. Por eso fui en la mañana a pedirle disculpas, porque él me fue a buscar a mi habitación ayer por la noche...

—Ese fue tu error...

—¡Uy! ¡Eso ya lo se May, deja de alegrarte cada vez que aciertas en algo!— Se desesperó la pelirroja

—Lo siento— Dijo la castaña, muy pequeña

—Como decía— Misty se aclaró la garganta— Vino a buscarme a mi habitación para preguntarme como estaba. Pero yo no quería escuchar su oposición a Gary y Serena, así que lo mande al país de los Gyarados

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgullosa?

—Oh, ojala lo hubiese sido, querida— La señaló con el dedo y luego lo bajó. Comenzó a caminar en círculos y otra vez Vaporeon comenzó a seguirla— Luego me arrepentí, así que por la mañana fui a verlo a su habitación, ignorando mi orgullo por desgracia...

—Oh no...

—¡Y esa estúpida, maldita zorra, que es peor que Macey y Brianna juntas, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él! ¡Y Ash no hizo absolutamente nada para sacársela de encima!

—Lo hizo después, cuando estaba chillando empapada...

—¡No lo hizo frente a mí!— Volteó hacia Vaporeon— ¡Ya basta, Vaporeon!

—Tienes razón— Admitió May, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia— Pero, ¿Por qué no querías que Gary escuche nada de esto?

Misty rodó los ojos, otra vez. Tomó la cabeza de Vaporeon con algo de brusquedad y se fusionó, al ver que el pokemón no dejaba de seguirla

—Por que ellos me echaron de la habitación de Drew cuando fuimos a ver como estaba, se supone que yo no sé que Gary besó a Serena. Y además...

—¿Además?— Animó la castaña, a Misty para que prosiguiese

—Además, tengo un plan...

—¿Un plan para qué?

—Para vengarme yo de Ash... y ambas de Giselle...

May le dedicó una sonrisa de costado, para que la pelirroja no le gritara con fuerza ante su pregunta. Nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Misty en sus peores estados de histeria

—Creí que tu no estabas a favor de los planes infantiles... cada vez que Dawn quiere hacer uno le dices que no es buena idea...

—Oh, no es un plan en realidad... — Misty abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como sin saber que decir —En realidad solo la perjudica a Giselle. A Ash y Drew...

—No— Dijo rápidamente May, ante la mención de ese nombre— Decidí olvidarme completamente de él, no quiero ninguna venganza, ni ningún tipo de cosa que me mezcle con él de nuevo

—¡Pero déjame terminar! ¡A Ash y Drew solo hay que ignorarlos de la mejor manera posible!— Misty juntó las yemas de sus dedos— La cosa se pondrá interesante...

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—Preguntó la castaña, con algo de miedo

—¿Conoces el cuento de "la bella chica con los zapatos de hielo, de partículas de agua que se movían solas"?

May se quedó pensando como una tarada, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie— ¡Misty! ¿Estás loca? ¡Podrías revelar nuestro secreto!

—Pero necesitaremos a Dawn para realizar el plan, ella puede mover cosas físicas... La fiesta de compromiso será hoy, escuché cuando la mamá de Drew se lo decía a una criada— Habló para sí misma la pelirroja, ignorando completamente a May

—¡Misty, ¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡Tu eres la que siempre se comporta como la adulta aquí, ¿acaso Ash te aflojó un tornillo?!— Ahogó un chillido— ¡¿Dices que van a celebrar una fiesta de compromiso?!

—Espera un segundo...— Ésta vez Misty sí fijo su atención en May— ¿Dónde demonios está Dawn?

* * *

Dawn abrió los ojos sin tener noción de donde estaba.

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos lentamente y respirar con fuerza, sintió un aroma masculino que la hizo sonreír como una tonta y recordar todo al instante

Oh no, no habían hecho el amor. Aún no estaba lista para eso, y a pesar de ser un poco más mandada con los chicos que Misty y May, y a la vez más histérica en el sentido de coqueteo que sus dos amigas, no le daba la cara para desnudarse tan rápido delante de Paul

Aunque el ni se lo había pedido. Ni siquiera la había incitado a hacerlo

Solo la había tocado un poco más que durante los otros besos, pero había sido agradable

—Buenos días— Dijo Paul desde detrás de ella

Podía escucharlo sonreír por su tono de voz, y le surgieron tantos Beauitifly en el estómago que se mordió el labio inferior de la ternura

Volteó para mirarlo a la cara, pero se alejó un poco. Odiaba el aliento mañanero que debía tener, y hasta que no se lavara los dientes no pensaba darle un beso. Se refería a ella misma claro estaba, Paul no parecía tener tal defecto

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?— Le preguntó, inclinando su torso un poco hacia atrás, pero sin que el chico le quitara el brazo de la cintura. Tanto la cama como el mismo olían a él, y eso le fascinaba

—Respiras diferente cuando estás despierta

—Oh— Fingió sorpresa— Pero que detallista

—No seas fastidiosa, no soy un tonto cursi como los demás. Deberías contar las veces que digo cosas como esas durante el día

—Bueno, puedo ir anotando— Bromeó— Primer intento de piropo del día el Jueves diecinueve de diciembre a las... — Dawn se levantó de golpe— Paul. La hora

—La hora...— Repitió el chico somnoliento— ¿La hora de que?— Dawn lo miró unos segundos con la mandíbula presionada y los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que el chico que se levantó más de golpe que ella— ¡La hora! ¡Mierda, la hora!

Dawn salió de la cama y tomó su pantalón grueso de pijama. Debajo de éste tenía un mini short, con el que en realidad dormía, pero se había puesto el grueso para ir a beber el vaso de agua que la había dejado en esa situación

—Tengo que salir de aquí sin que...

—¡Paul!— Se escuchó detrás de la puerta, junto a un golpe. Ambos chicos dentro de la habitación dirigieron su mirada hacia el objeto largo y estilizado, de una oscura madera de pino. Parecía ser la voz de Gary— ¡Paul despierta! ¡Todos nos levantamos ya!

—¡Ahora bajo, Oak!— Empujó a Dawn hacia atrás

—¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar contigo, ya les comenté a Drew y Ash

—¡Dímelo!— Volvió a gritar. Extrañamente, los ojos de Paul tenían un deje de nerviosismo, cosa que Dawn nunca había visto en su vida. Volvió a empujar a Dawn, ésta vez, en dirección al armario

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó la chica, en forma de susurro, mientras el peli morado le sacaba el seguro al antiguo y costoso armario

—No voy a gritártelo tras la puerta, Paul. Es importante, y no quiero que las chicas me escuchen

—Estoy cambiándome— Le dijo a la puerta, intentando parecer normal. Después, se dirigió a la peli azul— Tienes que esconderte, Gary no puede verte aquí

—Oh, pero él no quiere que escuche. ¿no es cierto? ¡Con más razón voy a quedarme aquí!— Susurró, pero de todas formas se dejó arrastrar hasta dentro del armario

—¡No fastidies, tonta! ¡Escucha desde dentro del armario!— Le dijo enfadado, para luego cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Dawn abrió una hendija, para poder respirar

Paul se sacudió la ropa y se tiró en la cama con el mismo desinterés de siempre en el rostro—Pasa

Gary ingresó en el cuarto con el ceño fruncido por el extrañamiento. Observó a Paul con la cabeza ladeada hacia el costado y cerró la puerta tras él

—¿Todo bien?— Preguntó el castaño

—Se— Respondió el chico, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza

—Dijiste que te estabas cambiando— Gary señalo a Paul por un segundo con su mano— Sigues con la pijama

El chico no demostró sorpresa en ningún momento, pero no sabía que carajos contestarle al investigador— Me cambie la pijama, no voy a ensuciar ropa para estar dentro de la casa

—Ah, si claro— Respondió Gary, mostrando lo anormal que le parecía el comportamiento de su amigo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama— Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Drew y su novia... así que te traerán un traje...

Un sonido imperceptible para Gary, pero perceptible para Paul se oyó desde el armario. El peli morado presionó los dientes. O la fastidiosa estaba emocionada por usar un vestido, o estaba enfadada con Drew por su amiga, Maya, o Balance, o como sea que se llame

—No uso trajes. No pienso ponerme ningún traje

—Usaste uno en la fiesta de quince de Serena...

—Sólo porque tu primo me obligó, y por que tenía que ir si o si, y no podía ir a esa tonta fiesta en pijama

—Si, claro. No importa— Gary suspiró e hizo una pausa— Hablando de Serena... La besé. Ayer

Un sonido ya no tan imperceptible sonó, pero Paul se recostó en sus codos haciendo que el colchón rechine y las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Dawn se ahogaran

—¿Y me lo vienes a contar como las niñas?— Cuestionó el peli morado, mientras pensaba en las mil y una formas que usaría para regañar a Dawn— Bien hecho, siempre dijiste que Selena es bonita...

—No lo digas como un logro...— Gary se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Paul sentía escalofríos cada vez que se acercaba al armario, así que se puso de pie también, y se paró disimuladamente delante del objeto— La besé a la fuerza, estaba enojado, ni siquiera se porque lo hice... Y se llama Serena, Paul. Con R.

—Green y tu siempre hablaron de las chicas como premios. No le veo lo malo— Grave error

Un ahogo de suspiro de oyó desde dentro del armario y Paul tosió apropósito. Se puso de pie disimuladamente

Gary frunció el ceño— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿De que hablas?— Cuestionó el peli morado, ocultado su nerviosismo a la perfección. Dio un paso atrás, para cerrar la hendija del armario

El castaño rodó los ojos— No me importa si capturaste un pokemón, pero no va al caso— Volvió a sentarse en la cama, pero el entrenador no se movió de su sitio— Serena es bonita, por su puesto que lo es. Pero nunca tuve la intención de estar con ella, en ningún sentido, es tan...

—¿Pequeña?— Preguntó Dawn, desde dentro del armario, en voz baja

—¿Pequeña?— Cuestionó Paul, con los ojos abiertos sugerentemente, tanto que daba risa, intentando opacar la voz de su... "algo"... desde dentro del armario. Le dio un golpe a la puerta

Gary ladeó la cabeza otra vez— Si... Tal vez... ¿Desde cuando estas tan sensible?

— Debe ser Flareon en mi interior— Respondió con ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo— ¿Eso era lo que debías decirme?

—No— El castaño dio una sonrisa de lado— Nunca vi algo como la prometida de Drew...

—¿En que sentido?

—Está mas buena que Dawn y Serena juntas. Puedes añadir a May. Y a Misty también, pero quitando el carácter de Gyarados que tiene, obviamente.

El calor se encendió dentro de él, y temió carbonizar la madera que estaba tocando

—No hables así de ella...

—¿De quien de las cuatro?

—De...— Sacudió la cabeza— De la prometida de Drew, claro— Dawn golpeteó la puerta detrás de él, y la sostuvo con más fuerza. ¿Cómo podía quejarse de que no defendiese su dignidad femenina en un momento como éste? ¡La idea era no ser descubiertos!

—Si Drew no la quiere, Paul, por favor... Además, a penas abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ash, se le montó encima...

Dawn volvió a ahogar otro suspiro, pero ésta vez mas fuerte. Gary lo oyó.

—¿Qué pokemón tienes ahí?— El castaño intentó asomarse detrás de la cabeza de Paul, pero el peli morado se movía a cada movimiento de su amigo

—¿Cómo que se le montó encima?— Preguntó algo nervioso, apegándose a la puerta del placard. Le interesaba pero a la vez no. Servía para sacarlo de un apuro, de todos modos

—Se le montó encima, creo que pensó que era el cuarto de Drew— Gary miraba extrañado el armario— Misty los vio, y ahora hay perdidas de agua por toda la mansión, sin contar la lluvia... ¿Puedes decirme que clase de cosa tienes en el armario?

Paul pensó una excusa rápida, pero para su escasa suerte, otros golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron

No necesitaba más personas de las que esconder a Dawn, ¿Por qué de repente todos querían visitarlo?

—¡¿Quien es?!— Gritó Gary, algo molesto. Seguramente era porque Paul se había salvado

—Soy Jerry, el mayordomo, señor Paul— Se oyó responder, al otro lado de la puerta

Paul se puso más nervioso, y temía que el fuego se concentrara en sus manos. Nunca le pasaban cosas como éstas, ¿acaso esas sensaciones eran parte de no ser un marginado? ¿o de estar enamorado y querer salvar a su "algo", tan fastidiosa, de varios de los factores que los rodeaban?

—Ah, si, puedes pasar— Respondió Gary, con naturalidad

El peli morado, mientras tanto, sentía como Flareon maldecía al castaño a sus adentros

—Oh, señor Gary— Exclamó el hombre clavo, en el momento que abrió la puerta de la habitación— Que bueno que ambos estén aquí. La señorita Celinne me comentó que es muy importante que asistan a la fiesta de compromiso del señor Drew y la señorita Giselle

—No voy a usar un traje— Dijo rápidamente el peli morado, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la espalda baja desde dentro del armario

—No se que clase de vestimenta se les traerá, señor Paul. Pero es muy importante, porque el señor Drew dedicará el resto de su vida a la alcaldía del nuestra hermosa Ciudad La Rousse— El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta— Oh, y esos recientes problemas con la tubería ya fueron solucionados, pero no puedo encontrar a la señorita Dawn para decírselo

Antes de que Gary pudiese abrir la puerta para responder, Paul lo hizo por él

—En la habitación de Maya señor, estoy casi seguro

Gary lo miró con una ceja alzada— Se llama May

—Si. De ella— Se dirigió al mayordomo, tratando de hablar con la misma frialdad que tenía desde nacimiento. ¿Pero por qué no le salía?

—Oh— Soltó el anciano, con una pequeña mueca de desconcierto en su rostro— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias

Jerry salió de la habitación, y Paul sintió como le volvía el 50% del aire al cuerpo. La otra mitad regresaría cuando Gary salga sin descubrir a Dawn. Si es que era posible

—¿Cómo sabes donde está Dawn?— Le preguntó el castaño, sin ninguna expresión en especial en su rostro. Parecía una pregunta casual, pero el entrenador podía oler la sospecha de sus palabras

—Yo que se donde está esa fastidiosa, solo quería que se largara. No pienso ponerme un traje— Respondió, y se enorgulleció de lo creíble que quedó

Gary rodó los ojos y suspiró. Caminó hacia la puerta, y el porcentaje de tranquilidad en el cuerpo del peli morado iba aumentando a cada paso— Bueno, yo si voy a hacerlo. Tal vez Drew no pueda venir con nosotros después de esto

—Bueno, lo siento mucho por su novia, pero tiene un Leafeon que lo molesta también, así que tendrá que venir— Respondió con frialdad. Al fin era él de nuevo

Es que el 90% de su tranquilidad estaba dentro de él de nuevo

—Díselo a él, no a mí— Gary abrió la puerta, y Paul comenzó a separarse del armario cuando tenía casi todo su cuerpo fuera

Sin embargo, volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la habitación, y por suerte la chica no llegó a salir

—Oh, y Paul... Bonitas botas—

—¿De que estás...?

Pero el castaño volvió a cerrar la puerta

Paul no entendió a lo que se refería, hasta que miró debajo de los pies de su cama, una de las dos botas rosas de Dawn

* * *

—May, deja de comer— La regañó Serena, con su largo vestido plateado marcando sus curvas. No podía creer el agua nieve que caía fuera, y ella con un vestido de espalda descubierta. Sin embargo, el costoso sistema de calefacción de la mansión, no la hacía pasar frío

—No puedo— Respondió la castaña, con la boca llena de comida— No tolero verlos juntos. Me produce estrés, y Glaceon podría llegar a congelar todo

Serena miró con algo de pena donde Drew y Giselle se encontraban. La chica tenía el porte de una digna reina de Kalos, y le agradecía a Arceus que ese no sea su talento. El peli verde hablaba formalmente con todos, mientras la hermosa chica la tomaba del ante brazo con un sentido de pertenencia

—Tranquilízate— Serena recogió el tenedor que se le cayó a May— Mi nutricionista te mataría si te viese comer de esa manera. Además, vas a ensuciar el vestido.

El vestido de May era corto, y Serena había tenido que ajustarlo un poco para que le quedara del todo bien, ya que no era de su talla. May era la más baja de las cuatro, por lo que le dieron unos altos tacones y un vestido que alargara sus piernas y enmarcara de la cadera para abajo, lo que era su mayor virtud

Cuando le dijeron que habría una fiesta de compromiso, Serena se sintió sumamente mal por May y Drew, pero a la vez una gota de alegría se iluminó en ella. Podría elegir un vestido, lucirse, y hasta hablar con chicos, para así sacarse de encima el horrible peso que Gary le había arrojado

Además estaría con sus amigas, y ellas le darían consejos sobre que hacer, o elegir una de las tantas teorías que se habían formado en su cabeza...

Pero nada de eso pasó.

Gary le ignoraba como si fuese el monumento a la invisibilidad, Misty y May resultaban ya saber que había besado a Gary, y parecían enfadadas por eso. Bueno, en realidad Misty parecía enfadada por eso, May solo un poco resentida. Intentaba memorizar, pero no recordaba haberle hecho nada mas a la pelirroja que podría haberla hecho enojar

El vestido no era de su talla y había tenido que retocarlo un poco

May no sabía nada sobre consejos de amor

Y lo peor, Dawn no estaba ahí para ver que demonios pensaba sobre el asunto, o si estaba enojada con ella por haberse enterado de alguna forma, antes

—No me importa este vestido, ni ésta tonta fiesta, ni Drew— La interrumpió May, de sus pensamientos, mientras la castaña apoyaba con fuerza el recipiente sobre la mesa de bocadillos— ¡Dije que iba a olvidarme de él, y eso es lo que voy a hacer!— Elevó su puño en el aire

—Me parece perfecto— Le dijo Serena, tomando su puño en el aire y bajándolo a la altura de sus cadera— Pero no grites, no quiero llamar...

—¡Serena!— Oyó desde alguna parte. Un muchacho un tanto, o mucho, más grande que ella se acercó. Tenía el cabello despeinado y una bonita cara masculina. Tenía un traje, pero de alguna forma no lucía tan formal como el resto de los hombres

—¿Y tu eres...?— Preguntó la chica, con los ojos algo entre cerrados

—Oh no, no nos conocemos...— El muchacho le dio una sonrisa radiante. Debía estar al rededor de los veinti tantos, como veintitrés— Yo te conozco, eres la princesa de Kalos... aunque deberías de ser la reina...

Serena abrió sus ojos celestes consternados, mientras el muchacho le besaba la mano a la rubia con una pequeña reverencia— Soy Danny, de las Islas Naranja.

—¿Danny?— Preguntó retóricamente Serena, como si ese nombre le sonara de alguna parte

May, quien no había participado de la conversación hasta el momento porque no creía que le incumbiese, dejó su vaso de gaseosa, otra vez, sobre la mesa, y se acercó a la pareja con su vestido negro ajustado

—Disculpa— Se dirigió al muchacho— ¿Eres Danny, el líder de uno de los cuatro gimnasios de las Islas Naranja?

—Oh, bueno, dejé el liderazgo hace tiempo— Respondió el chico con una sonrisa

Todas las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de la castaña, y Serena intentaba leerla con los ojos

—Serena, te dejaré sola con éste apuesto muchacho, pero no te muevas de aquí, ¿me oíste?— Tanto Danny como la rubia la miraron con el ceño algo fruncido— Es que la casa es muy grande ya sabes... podría perder a mi amiga...— Se apresuró a salir del entorno de charla, y corrió hacia el centro para buscar a la pelirroja allí— ¡Ahora vengo!

* * *

—Sigo sin entender donde estuviste toda la mañana— La miró Misty, con ojos acusadores

Dawn siempre había sido una experta en mentir. Mientras se acomodaba la cola de caballo que tenía prolijamente armada, la cual hacía un buen juego con su vestido azul largo, hablaba con desinterés

—Ya te lo dije, estuve buscando una ducha. Encontré tres y por alguna razón— Miró a la pelirroja de reojo— Todas estaban averiadas

Misty rodó los ojos— Si, si, ya se que es mi culpa, bla, bla, aunque en realidad la culpa es del estúpido de Ketchum y la zorra de la prometida de Drew— Suspiró tras haber hablado tan rápido —¿Y que hiciste después?

—Seguí buscando hasta que encontré una, y luego me perdí para regresar— Se peinó el fleco con sus dedos, para que quedara parejo— Eso es todo, Misty

Dawn había salido de la habitación de Paul una media hora más tarde, durante la cual el peli morado la había regañado por haber hecho tanto ruido dentro del armario, y que Gary los había descubierto. Tras discutir sobre eso un largo rato, más un largo discurso por parte de la chica para que Paul ni se atreviese a mirar a Giselle

Tanto el entrenador como la coordinadora hablaron por separado con el castaño, quien les dijo que no pensaba decir una palabra, pero que ocultarlo no duraría mucho tiempo, considerando que estaban viajando los ocho juntos como grupo

—Sigue habiendo algo que no me cierra— Misty rodó los ojos— Pero bueno, soy más lista que tu. Lo averiguaré algún día

—Si, claro, como tu digas— Respondió la peli azul, sin interés, mientras se colocaba rimmel frente a uno de los tantos espejos del enorme salón principal de la mansión La Rousse— El padre de Drew no vino a su fiesta de compromiso, ¿lo notaste?

—No debe estar ni enterado, si esa mujer está más loca que yo— Comentó la pelirroja

Intercambiaron un par de comentarios más con respecto al asunto, aunque por la cabeza de la líder de gimnasio seguía rondando la idea de que Dawn le estaba mintiendo. De todas formas, tenía que admitir que lo hacía muy bien.

De repente, May apareció corriendo tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían, hasta donde estaban

—¡Misty!— Respiró con dificultad la castaña, con una mano en tu pecho— ¡Tengo una idea mejor!

—Oye amiga, cálmate— Le dijo Dawn, guardando su delineador en la pequeña cartera que le habían dado, el delineador lo trajo de la escuela. Le colocó una mano en la espalda a May

—¿De que demonios estás hablando?— Cuestionó la pelirroja— ¿Dónde está Serena?

—¡Olvida la idea del cuento de los zapatos de hielo cuyas partículas de agua se movían solas!— Respiró con fuerza— O como sea. ¡Serena está reteniendo a tu venganza contra Ash, tienes que venir rápido!

Tomó a Misty del brazo para echarse a correr con ella, mientras Dawn las seguía a pasos exagerados detrás. La pelirroja maldijo un par de veces, hasta que divisó a Serena con el objetivo

Y una sonrisa junto con una exclamación de alegría se formaron en su rostro

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	29. Escape

**Hola, hola! ¡Ésta vez no tardé tanto! Soy libre de los parciales cuatrimestrales y vengo a festejar con ustedes mis lesctores. Los dejo con éste cap largo, porque el próximo ya lo tengo terminado y es corto, pero no saben LA bomba que se viene.**

 **Ahora si a agradecer reviews, que desconsiderada soy:**

 **CARTOMII: A mi me encanta escribir ese tipo de escenas, me parecen las más divertidas y menos pesadas tanto para leer como para producir. Gary tal vez te haga reír un poquito en éste capitulo también. Gracias por leer!**

 **starlite2002: Ya tengo demasiados personajes como para darle importancia a Danny, y en el próximo cap aparecerán todavía más, ¡Pero no quiero adelantar nada! Me alegra que te guste el capítulo y sigas el fic. Saludos**

 **Aurora: Mi fiel lectora! No me podía faltar tu review, yo lo sabía! La universidad está bastante pesadita, pero escribir es algo que me vuela la mente hacia otras partes, cosa que a veces me hace bastante bien. Gracias por leer!**

 **PACIFICA14: Aquí tienes el capítulo! Saludos**

 **KiRuRu-SAMA: La alegría de ver que me dejaste un review y que además actualizaste out of darkness me lleno el dia de alegría, sinceramente. No son mucho los escritores que escriben sobre Ikarishipping, y por más que me encante escribir algunas veces solo quiero leer. Entiendo perfectamente lo que se siente no tener tiempo! Con la escuela era mucho más fácil, pero estos profesores... por Arceus, se piensan que tengo tiempo solo para ellos. En fin, estoy contenta de que hayas actualizado y ahora te voy a dejar algún review. Gracias por leer!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

—¿Y sabes qué más? Es una loca— Repitió Ash

—¿Y sabes qué más? Me lo dijiste cincuenta y nueve veces— Respondió Paul, jugando con la cuchara dentro del tazón de una enorme sopa— ¿Y sabes que más? No me interesa.

Ash le sacó la lengua con burla, mientras se desacomodaba la ajustada corbata de su traje— Ja, que chistoso. Me encantaría que algún día tengas una novia y te empape a primera hora de la mañana.

—Yo no tengo novia— Respondió rápidamente el peli morado, dejando el cucharón dentro- Y Waterflower es la única chica capaz de hacer eso, y créeme que no quiero competir contigo por eso

Ash casi se atraganta—Por su puesto que no, porque perderías.

—No. Ya soy mejor que tu entrenando pokemón, además ella no es mi tipo.

—Ninguna chica es tu tipo Paul— Acotó Ash, con el ceño algo fruncido —El único tipo de Misty soy yo, ella ya me dijo que me quería— Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente— Ni siquiera se porque te estoy contando esto.

Paul masticaba un camarón indiferentemente. Parecían haberle gustado desde el 15 de Serena— No, tu no eres su tipo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Por su puesto que si!— Se indignó el azabache

—No. Ese tonto de allá parece ser su tipo— Señalo Paul con indiferencia, y amagó a retirarse al haberse comido el último camarón. Sin embargo, Ash lo tomó del codo para que se explique

—¿De que demonios estás...?— Pero en cuanto giró la cabeza notó a lo que el peli morado se refería, y le soltó el brazo inconscientemente, dejando al chico irse sin mas miramientos

Misty estaba hablando con el odioso y presumido Danny

Era peor eso a que hablara con Rudy. Mucho peor. Porque Danny ya le molestaba desde niño. Danny captaba la atención de Misty desde antes.

Danny, y su estúpida sonrisa, sensación de pedofilia y ridículo peinado, provocó que bajara la tensión del enorme comedor

Las miradas de Gary, con un vaso de licor en su mano, y Paul se centraron en el azabache al instante, y luego en la fuente de su enojo. La mirada de Drew también se fijo en él, pero con un deje de "deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo y tranquilízate" en sus ojos. ¿Cómo le seguía importando su tonto falso compromiso cuando Misty seguía hablando con ese tonto, sin siquiera considerar los problemas con la electricidad?

 _—Estimados invitados, se ruegan sus disculpas por el desperfecto técnico. Será solucionado en unos momentos—_ Sonó de alguna parte, por algún parlante que Ash no veía ni quería ver. No le interesaba

Caminó con velocidad donde estaba Misty. May le abrió los ojos con precaución a Dawn y Serena, y acto seguido ambas aficionadas de la moda estaban intentando llamar a la pelirroja, una de cada lado, con sus dedos índices, tratando de disimularlo

—Misty— Dijo Ash con dureza, sintiendo como la energía salía de él al ver que la chica no se inmutaba

May se retiró silbando, intentando ser disimulada. Dawn y Serena escondieron sus manos detrás de sus espaldas

Pero no iba a dejar que ella se saliera con la suya, porque ya había entendido su jueguito. Misty quería darle celos, no era tan tonto como para no ver eso.

¿Pero por qué de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser Danny, el chico que había despertado los celos en él por primera vez en su vida, sin que siquiera lo notase?

Y ahora el muy maldito no dejaba de pasarse la vista por su escote. No lo hacía por las piernas, que eran el mejor atributo de Misty, porque no podía desde ese ángulo. Pero sabía que a penas la pelirroja se marchase para caminar, no dudaría ni dos segundos

Es que tenía que admitir que Misty se veía demasiado bien con ese atuendo azul eléctrico, de una única pieza

— ¡Misty Waterflower!— Exclamó con furia, llamando la atención de varias personas alrededor. Sin embargo, la atención se dispersó cuando a alguien se le cayó un vaso. Pudo ver de reojo la cara de Drew, al ver que a un muy borracho Gary se le había caído un vaso de Vodka con algún jugo

Resopló para sus adentros. Más tarde debía encargarse de él.

Misty rodó los ojos. Eso significaba que se venía haciendo la tonta, y que había notado tanto el cambio de tensión en las luces como su primer ya bastante oíble llamado. El despreciable Danny giró su cuerpo también, para tenerlo de frente

—Disculpa Danny, es que aún queda mucha gente mal educada en éste planeta

— ¡Oh, cuanto tiempo, Ashton!— Dijo con una estúpida y molesta simpatía el isleño

—Hola si, que tal. Es solo Ash, gracias— Respondió sin demostrar interés. Por su propio bienestar y el del resto de las personas, debía romper la fusión en ese instante. No dejaba de mirar a Misty— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?— Se dirigió a la pelirroja, quien se miraba las uñas que raramente se cuidaba

Intentó mantener la calma. Misty no iba a decirle que sí, la conocía de arriba abajo y estaba completamente seguro de eso

— ¿Acaso eres más estúpido que hace diez minutos o ciego? Estoy manteniendo una conversación, lárgate.

Ash se relajó para no hacerle daño con la acción que iba a realizar. Si la electrocutaba podía ser un gran problema

— ¡Ash Ketchum!— Gritó Misty, sin importarle que todos la mirasen, cuando Ash se la colgó en el hombro — ¡Bájame ahora!

—Misty tiene que hablar conmigo— Le explicó a Danny, ignorando todas las miradas fijas en él y la pelirroja sacudiéndose con unos enormes zapatos de plataforma que Ash no podía creer que esté usando — Puedes hablar con Dawn, ella no tiene novio

La peli azul, quien al igual que Serena había presenciado toda la escena, se estremeció antes de que Ash se retirara con Misty hacia el patio

* * *

—Dámelo, Oak— Le dijo Paul con firmeza, intentando no gritarle. No tenía demasiada paciencia

— ¡No quero!— Chilló Gary como un niño, con la botella de cerveza en la mano derecha, abrazándola completamente.

Paul suspiró y tomó paciencia. No iba a pedirle ayuda a Drew, ya bastante vergüenza debía estar pasando con los hechos recientes. Balance le tenía miedo, y Gabena sabía tanto de borrachos como él de maquillaje. Ketchum había ido a arreglar sus asuntos con Waterflower, aunque él debía saber tanto como la modelito rubia, y Waterflower tenía tanta o menos paciencia que él.

Tal vez Dawn podría ayudarlo. Pero no podía verla por ninguna parte

—Gary, tienes que darme la botella— Replicó de nuevo con paciencia, intentando tomarla, sin ser demasiado brusco, para no ensuciarle demasiado el traje al castaño —Si te emborrachas demasiado las chicas te verán vomitar, y ni a ti ni a Green les gusta eso.

— ¡Green!— Exclamó con sorpresa. Se quedó congelado de repente. Paul abrió los ojos con sorpresa también, y sin moverse demasiado intentó sacarle la botella. Sin embargo, sin que el castaño viese sus intenciones, se aferró a ella con aún más fuerza— ¿Quién es él?

Paul no cambió su expresión y se mantuvo quieto. Había tratado con Green borracho un par de veces, y ver a Gary era casi un reflejo

—Es tu primo.

—¡Green! ¡Mi primo!— Le dio la botella a Paul, para tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo— ¿Sabes? Él vivía en Ciudad Carmín, y yo en Kanto.

—Ya se eso— Replicó el peli morado, dejando la botella en la bandeja de un camarero que pasó

—¡Mira quién viene ahí!— Gritó con alegría, colgándose del cuello de Paul, mientras Drew se acercaba avergonzado— ¡Es el señor comprometido!— Gary comenzó a reír a carcajadas— ¡Y pensar que soy el único Eevee soltero de los cuatro!

—Por favor, necesito salir de aquí— Dijo Drew, presionando los dientes. Paul había escondido a Gary detrás de una columna, y Drew se encontraba escondiéndose de su sumamente atractiva prometida

Gary seguía riendo de la misma forma estúpida— Soy un Eevee chicos, ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!

—¿Cómo dejaste que bebiera tanto?— Preguntó Drew a Paul— ¿A qué se refiere con que es el último soltero?

Paul tragó saliva. No iba a dejar que los nervios se apoderaran de él como en la mañana— Está completamente borracho, no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo

—No, no, no. ¡No!— Gary acercó su rostro al de Paul con risa, para comenzar a susurrar— Nosotros tenemos un secretito y algún día…

Paul alejó su rostro por el aliento a alcohol que salía de la boca de su amigo. O algo así. A penas estuviese sobrio lo mataría

—Muy bien, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo— Le dijo Paul a Gary, interrumpiendo su oración

Drew lo miraría con una ceja alzada si no estuviese preocupado por su situación, en todo sentido.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hazlo dormir en un cuarto— Respondió Drew, rascándose las sienes mientras demostraba impaciencia

El peli morado se quitó al castaño de encima, quien comenzó a dibujar hilos negros (con sus poderes) sobre la enorme columna. Nadie podía verlos desde allí, o eso esperaba

—Yo no soy niñero— Sacudió la cabeza hacia todas partes— ¿Dónde está Hikari? Ella tiene más paciencia— Preguntó, como excusa. La verdad realmente tenía ganas de verla, no sabía por qué

—Yo que sé dónde estaba, la vi por allí, con Serena y un tipo que me saludó y no se ni quien era— Respondió Drew, luego dio una vuelta completa sacudiéndose los cabellos— Por el amor de Arceus, no quiero tolerar a ésta mujer toda mi vida

Paul, sin embargo, no estaba poniendo atención a las quejas del peli verde. Solo hervía su sangre en el interior, y buscaba a la peli azul con la vista

—¡¿Cómo que Serena y Dawncita están con un chicuelo?!— Exclamó Gary de repente, espantando a ambos chicos de repente— Chicuelo— Rió— Esa palabra la decía Harley, ¿no? ¿O era chimuelo?— Zapateó contra el suelo, y Drew quería que un arma le caiga del cielo y le arrebate la vida— ¡¿Quién es ese chico?! ¡Serena me besó a mí, no puede estar con otro!

—Pero dijiste que no te gustaba— Respondió Drew, siguiendo esperando a su arma salvadora. Paul seguía buscando a Dawn "disimuladamente" con la vista

—Bueno Paul también dice que no le gusta…

—Ahora vengo— Interrumpió el peli morado, caminando hacia adelante con todas las intenciones de retener a Dawn a su lado

Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar más de dos pasos ya que May y una niñita se le interpusieron en el camino

—¡Paul! ¡Algo está pasando con Gary! ¡Apareció un…!— Comenzó May. La niña, con un vestido de mangas largas rosa pálido, venía igual de agitada a su lado— Oh, ya entiendo— Replicó la castaña, viendo a Gary sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—¿Qué le pasa a ese chico, May?— Preguntó la niñita, que según Paul tenía entendido era la hermana menor de Drew

—Nada niña, solo se lastimo la risa— Le respondió Paul, haciendo que la pequeña se esconda detrás de Balance

—¿Qué no ves que Gary está borracho?— Intervino Drew, regañando a May. La castaña rodó los ojos— ¿Como traes a Mía aquí?

—No vine a hablar contigo, estaba hablando con Paul— Respondió May, intentando sonar más madura de lo que en realidad era— Pero te lo diré. Mia me pidió que la acompañe a esperar a tu otra hermana en la puerta, y apareció un portal de repente. Por suerte solo nosotras lo vimos pero…

—Esto ya se está saliendo de control… Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí— Replicó Paul— ¿Dónde demonios está Dawn?

—¡Tiene siete años! ¡¿Cómo permites que vea a Gary así?!— Exclamó Drew, pero bajó el tono automáticamente al ver el cabello de Giselle dando vueltas entre los invitados

—Oh, ¿y pero yo que sabía que estaba completamente borracho?

—Todos vieron cuando rompió el vaso, torpe

—¡Pero no sabía que hasta el extremo de abrir portales inconscientemente!

—¿Sabes nena?— Le decía Gary a Mía, arrodillándose a su altura, tras tropezar cuatro veces en el intento— Serás una niña muy bonita algún día, y una gran Eevee como tu hermano

La rubia lo miró asustada, y le tomó la manga del saco a Drew— ¿Hermano? ¿Voy a ser un Eevee algún día?

La pregunta de la niña había interrumpido la respuesta de Drew hacia la castaña. El peli verde le puso una mano en la espalda y la arrastró detrás de él

—No escuches nada de lo que diga, Mía.

—Bueno, Paul era el único que podía solucionar algo de esto, porque claramente necesitamos sacar a Gary de aquí— Intervino May, otra vez— Así que… Paul…

May giró su cabeza donde Paul se encontraba anteriormente, pero solo había un enorme espacio vacío

—¿Paul? ¿A dónde fue?— Cuestionó May, mientras Gary se acurrucaba contra una columna

Un grito se escuchó en alguna parte del enorme comedor

Drew frunció el ceño, al verlo a lo lejos, regañando a Dawn.

Regañando a Dawn.

Pero eso no era la parte más importante.

La parte más importante, y atemorizante del asunto, era que un enorme portal negro se había hecho presencia en el mismísimo medio del comedor

* * *

—¡Ya déjame bajar. Ash Ketchum! ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás!— Protestaba Misty, sin sentir el frío fuera por el enojo que crecía dentro de ella. Que Ash la cargue de esa forma la hacía sentir pequeña y odiaba esa sensación, si no podía protegerse a sí misma

Ash, después del decimonoveno grito de la chica, la colocó en el suelo con el ceño igual de fruncido que ella— ¡¿Qué es lo que no me perdonarás jamás?! ¡¿Que te haya salvado de revelarle a ese estúpido el secreto de los ocho?.

No iba a admitir que estaba celoso. Ella fue orgullosa ayer en la noche, cuando no quiso abrirle la puerta de su cuarto. Ahora él lo sería.

—¡¿Que te hace pensar que yo iba a revelarle algo?! ¡O mejor dicho, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tomarme de esa forma y llevarme a donde se te cante?!

—Se te podría haber escapado tranquilamente— Replicó el azabache entre dientes

Misty respiró profundo y rápido. La arruga de su entre cejo parecía quedar permanentemente en su rostro. Y todo sea por culpa de Ash Ketchum

—¡¿Por qué no simplemente admites que estas celoso?!

La poca tranquilidad que Ash había podido juntar hablando entre dientes no parecía mantenerse.

Se encontraban bajo el pequeño techo que tenía el enorme y antiguo patio. Por eso no se mojaban con la lluvia que caía del cielo junto a sus respectivos rayos.

—¡No estoy celoso, si esa era tu intención!

—¡Yo solo estaba hablando con un viejo amigo! +

Ash sacudió su cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos, indignado— ¿Amigo? ¡¿Ese pedófilo barato te parece tu amigo?!

—¡Sí, así es!— Mintió la chica. No consideraba a Danny su amigo, ni mucho menos. Si no fuese por el espectáculo que Ash y Giselle hicieron en la mañana, se hubiese escondido de él como lo hizo de Rudy en su momento, en el centro comercial

—¡Los amigos no...!— Ash la miró de arriba a abajo. Se sonrojó por dentro, sintiéndose expuesta con su única pieza azul eléctrico, su cabello alisado por completo y y par de accesorios dorados— ¡Los amigos no miran escotes!

—Oh, ¿Acaso te molesta que me mire el escote?— Colocó su dedo índice en el cierre decorativo de la prenda, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su estómago, y lo bajó un poco— Bien, para eso está este vestido y su cierre.

Un trueno

Ash cerró los ojos con fuerza algo sonrojado y presionó los dientes— Acomódate eso, Misty.

—No quiero— Dijo simplemente la pelirroja, molestándolo más.

Supuestamente a Ash le molestaba que Gary besara a Serena, ¿Por qué también le molestaba que se bajara el cierre del atuendo?

—¡Misty alguien podría verte!— Exclamó Ash, acercándose a ella, forcejeando con las manos de Misty, que sostenían el acceso a la cremallera— Misty, por favor— Ash miró en todas las direcciones— Déjame subirlo.

—¡Suéltalo!— De un jalón, Misty se alejó de él— No tengo tanto como Serena o Giselle, no te preocupes— Se bajó la cremallera casi hasta el final, mostrando el centro de su brassier sin tirantes negro. No podía creer que esa acción provenga de ella. Se veía más capaz que May, pero no tanto como lo haría Dawn, quien era más atrevida

La pelirroja casi pudo sentir el esfuerzo sobre humano que hizo el chico por no mirar. Le molestaba de todas formas, que haya mirado a Giselle de esa manera, con un vestido mucho menos revelador, y que no se atreviera a ponerle los ojos encima a ella

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Serena en esto?— Se esforzó por fijar su vista en la cara de Misty, con el ceño aún fruncido —Misty sube la cremallera, por favor— Movió la cabeza hacia todas partes— No quiero que nadie te vea

¿Por qué se seguía esforzando en decir mentiras? Si sentía algo por Serena...

Una correntada de agua cayó de golpe

—Oh claro, Giselle puede pasearse por tu cama con las piernas al aire, ¡Pero yo no puedo bajar el cierre de mi vestido!— Acumuló aire en sus pulmones— ¡Serena puede besar a Gary, pero yo no puedo charlar con Danny! ¡Si no es por mí por quien sientes cosas! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?!

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero decidió resistir a penas la primera hiciese presencia en su rostro y tuviese que ocultarse de él

Porque algo en el fondo de ella le decía que tenía que seguir ésta conversación hasta el final. Albergaba la esperanza de que alguna parte de toda la situación haya sido un mal entendido

Ash la miró indignado y se acercó a ella de nuevo, volviendo a vigilar que no haya nadie en el patio. Por favor, ¿Quién iba a estar en el patio, con éste frío y ahora, ésta lluvia? —¿Por qué sueltas tantas tonterías juntas? ¡Lo de Giselle fue un accidente, ella se confundió de habitación! ¡Y no se que demonios tiene que ver Serena en todo esto, ya te dije que solo somos amigos!

—Oh, Ash, por favor— Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, abriendo más el escote. Ash gruño— No dejabas de mirar a ese... a ese... ¡A ese insulto a la población femenina! ¡Y escuché perfectamente cuando...!— Tragó saliva— ¡Cuando le dijiste a Gary que no volviese a besar a Serena!

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—¡¿Qué importa si estaba escuchando?!— Exclamó, retrocediendo un paso— ¡Vienes y dices que te diste cuenta de que te gusto, para luego prohibirle a Gary que bese a Serena! ¡Si estabas confundido desde el principio solo tenías que haberlo dicho!

—Por eso me rechazaste ayer en la noche...— Soltó pensativo Ash, cuando en realidad estaba armando un ya evidente rompecabezas

—¡Oh, pero que inteligente eres, Ash!— Se subió la cremallera de un tirón, mientras seguía ahogando el nudo de su garganta. Lo que Ash hacía no era más que afirmar una y otra vez lo que ya sabía, por lo que sus pobres esperanzas se habían vuelto nulas— Ahora si me disculpas...

Dijo sus ultimas palabras con las lagrimas ya brotando de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia caía con la misma fluidez y se dirigía a la enorme entrada a la casa.

—¡Misty, espera!

No se detuvo. Siguió caminando. Era un tantito orgullosa, como para que la viese llorar

—¡Por Arceus. ¿por que ni siquiera me escuchas?!— Ash la tomó del ante brazo, y la pelirroja no intentó liberarse. Es que de verdad quería que se explique, pero a la vez no quería que la viese llorar

—¡Por que cuando yo fui a un estúpido club bailable y olvidé decírtelo no me hablaste en días, Ash!— Gritó Misty, soltándose de un tirón— ¡Y tu mientras tanto tienes a Giselle sobre tus piernas!—Gruñó con fuerza— ¡Y encima te gusta Serena!

—¡No me gusta Serena, Misty, lo sabes perfectamente!— Ash se relajó— Lo dije porque Gary lastima a cada chica que se prenda con él, ¡y Serena es demasiado risueña como para darse cuenta!

—No defiendes a May de Drew de esa manera. Ni a Dawn de Paul— Se arrepintió de lo que dijo a penas las palabras salieron de su boca. No tenía ninguna prueba concreta de que Paul y Dawn anduviesen en algo, por lo que no podía ya empezar a chillar sobre como el frío peli morado la lastimaría.

—¿A Dawn de Paul?— Preguntó el azabache, con una ceja alzada. Gracias al cielo que Ash era tonto, pero que a la vez sabía centrar el tema principal de una conversación— No es igual Misty, y lo sabes. ¡Drew ama a May, soy un tonto en esas cosas, pero te aseguro de que se arrepiente de cada uno de los segundos que pasaron desde que negó que estaban juntos!

Misty se cruzó de brazos, y miró hacia otra parte— Que bueno que lo reconozcas.

—¿Reconocer que cosa?— Ash tembló ante la mirada asesina de la pelirroja, y decidió volver a hablar rápido— ¿Qué soy un tonto?

Se abrazó a sí misma. La lluvia bajó la intensidad de un momento a otro, dándole a entender al azabache que la pelirroja se había calmado un poco

—Sí. Si eres un tonto— Respiró profundo. Desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, para que el chico no creyera que estaba feliz del todo con la situación —No quiero que Giselle ni nadie se te vuelva a poner encima así— Resopló elevando un poco su flequillo— Para que no te tientes a mirarla.

—Es más tentador mirar tu cremallera baja, si me lo preguntas— Misty lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y un evidente sonrojo en su rostro. Ash no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios y se sonrojó casi tanto como la pelirroja y desvió la mirada así como ella lo había hecho anteriormente —B-bueno... yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas a charlar con tontos Naranjeños como ese— Replicó el azabache, sin mirarla, pero más serio

—Yo no volveré a hablar con él si tu no vuelves a dejar que Giselle se te ponga encima. Ni ninguna otra, claro está— Giró su cabeza. El orgullo estaba siendo expulsado de su cuerpo lentamente, y se sentía muy bien— Y no tienes que defender a Serena. Si ella elige sentir cosas por Gary...— Suspiró. Era duro querer cuidar a todos todo el tiempo, porque por algún motivo las personas siempre hacen cosas que los lastiman. Pero aparentemente, como lo estaba aprendiendo de a poco, era parte del proceso llamado vida— Será su problema...

Misty presintió que Ash, obviamente, no entendió el último mensaje. Y no esperaba que lo hiciera. El azabache, por más que haya madurado un poco, seguía teniendo alma de niño

—Entonces... — El entrenador de Pikachu alzó la mirada y se cruzó con la de una friolenta pelirroja— ¿Ya está todo bien? ¿No vas a molestarme con celos, ni vas a empaparme?

La pelirroja sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo— No. No mientras te comportes.

—Me comporto perfectamente Misty, ya te dije que fue un...

Tal vez había sido una indirecta demasiado indirecta. Pero ella tenía frío, y él debía hacer algo.

La lluvia se había detenido por completo

—No te estás comportando ahora— Pudo ver la alerta en los ojos del azabache, y hasta le causó ternura, y más ganas de besarlo que...

Más ganas de las que tenía antes

—Tengo frío y no estás haciendo nada al respecto— Concluyó, antes de que alguna palabra pudiese salir por la boca de Ash

—Ah, si claro yo solo... tengo que...— Se acercó a ella y posicionó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, luego las sacó, las mantuvo en el aire, luego las puso en sus codos, y luego en el mismo ángulo de posición las mantuvo en el aire. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y se quitó el saco negro que tenía puesto.

Misty no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento, cuando el azabache la rodeó con los brazos con la intención de colocarle la prenda sobre los hombros, y las puntas de sus narices chocaron

Ya llegaste a esta instancia Misty, concéntrate.

Hasta rozaste sus labios, ¡no puedes ponerte como una niñita ahora!

—No quiero alejarme— Soltó Ash

Automáticamente y sin pensarlo, Misty arrugó su camisa con su mano derecha, mientras que su mano izquierda, con una gota azul decorando la muñeca, se encontraba sobre su pecho

—No lo hagas

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, y sintió cada uno de los latidos enmarcados de su corazón, hasta que Ash posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella...

Y su corazón se detuvo

Cerró los ojos ante el vaivén de sensaciones que se le presentaron, y como aumentaban o descendían acorde al movimiento de los labios del chico. Justo cuando colocaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico, haciendo que el abrigo cayera al suelo, y que el beso se intensificara...

Oh si, ambos se acordaron de él. Porque nunca lo habían logrado por su culpa

—Oigan par de idiotas— Comenzó Paul, más enojado de lo que nadie jamás lo había visto. Paul era frío, pero tranquilo. Verlo alterado era el problema— Mientras ustedes dos se besuquean aquí, Oak está borracho y se la pasa abriendo portales por todo el...

Ash y Misty solo separaron sus rostros, pero no sus cuerpos, para mirar al moreno con una ceja alzada. Dejó de hablar porque una muy agitada peli azul apareció.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirlos, Paul?!— Dawn aliso su ajustado vestido

—No me molestes, Hikari— Respondio Paul, con la misma furia que se detonaba en su voz desde antes— No vine hasta la fontera de Unova a pie por que tenia ganas, ni menos estoy poniendome este estupido traje en esta estupida fiesta sin sentido— Dawn fruncio el ceno. No se alejo de Paul asustada, como lo habria hecho May— Asi que vamonos.

Misty no soltaba a Ash, ni Ash dejaba de abrazarla por la cintura, mientras la estrechaba a el. Misteriosamente, la pelirroja no estaba en el lugar de Dawn, insultando al peli morado por su repentino, y misterioso, mal humor, junto a la interrupcion de su primer beso real

Su primer beso real.

Aun sentia los Beautifly recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ignorando el frio.

—Si tu estas de mal humor por lo de antes...— Dawn trago saliva ante la aun mas asesina mirada de Paul, para que no se le escapara ni una palabra, ya era suficiente que un borracho Gary lo supiese, y para que Misty no reaccionara, aunque ya tenia una ceja en alto— No importa— Suspiro y volvio a la posicion de retaguardia— No podemos ir a ninguna parte. ¿Acaso pretendes viajar a Unova de noche?

—Drew dijo que es la ultima salida, y dijo no se que mas sobre su integridad fisica y mental que no me interesa— Respondio Paul

—Eres tan frio— Añadió Misty, sin realmente estar preocupada por la situación

Aunque esperaba un primer beso más sentimental. Probablemente no sería el último, de todas formas

—Cállate, pelirroja.

—Oye amigo, ten cuidado con tu bocota— Defendió el azabache, abrazando más a Misty, quien se sonrojó notablemente.

Dawn se mordió el labio inferior con anhelo, como si quisiera que le pasara

—Ya están colmando mi paciencia— El pelimorado se sacó la corbata de un tirón y la arrojó al suelo. Seguro tenía calor— Yo voy a ir a Unova para deshacerme de este molesto Flareon. Si ustedes quieren seguir besuqueandose aquí, la verdad no me interesa. —Miró a Dawn— Tu puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, como siempre lo haces.

La puntada que se apoderó de su corazón no impidió que le frunza el ceño como nunca jamás lo había hecho. Incluso aún más fruncido que cuando comenzó a molestarla a principio de año.

—¿Pueden explicarme que es lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos?— Preguntó un muy ingenuo Ash, separandose así un poco de Misty

—¡Shh!— Lo regañó Misty

—¡Yo voy a explicarte lo que está pasando!— Exclamó la peli azul— ¡Lo que está pasando es que a Paul le molesta que yo hable con Danny por que Serena huyó de él!

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido y Misty miró algo mal a la coordinadora, en el momento que encajaron las piezas.

—¿Tienes las tonterías anotadas en una libreta o eres experta en decirlas?— Contraatacó Paul, desabrochandose el segundo botón de la camisa

—¡Tu eres el que dice...!

—No vine a lidiar con fastidiosas— Interrumpió Paul— Solo vine a avisarles que Drew consiguió una camioneta que pasa la frontera de Unova hoy mismo, y que si la estupidez se les pasa pueden venir.

Finalizando ésto, volteó y se retiró

Dawn se arrojó al suelo, y estampando sus dos puños en el suelo creó un campo de fuerza involuntario a su alrededor.

* * *

No era por capricho ni nada por el estilo, pero Serena no podía dejar de sentir nauseas

Estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de una camioneta. Y no era cualquier camioneta. Era la camioneta que el proveedor de verduras especiales de Unova utilizaba para los repartos

Considerando el mal estado de los asientos traseros solo cabía una persona. Y por su "lindura", el amable y pervertido campesino había decidido que ella debía acompañarlo dentro de la cabina.

Los otro siete adolescentes, con uno de ellos borracho, debían ir en la sección de carga, con el viento golpeando sus rostros.

Vio a Ash abrazando a Misty mientras ésta cerraba los ojos. Antes de subir al transporte, le había presionado la mano con una sonrisa, y Serena de inmediato detectó el mensaje

No podía negar que dolía, y que sentían celos dentro de su interior. Pero no quería llorar. Y aun no determinaba si los celos eran porque ese chico sea Ash, o por que ella no pueda estar en la misma situación y sentir lo mismo.

Desde la ventana vio como Drew se acercaba al conductor y le daba lo que parecía ser un gran fajo de billetes. Parecía que realmente detestaba a Giselle, como para hacer algo tan inmoral. El peli verde parecía ser bastante correcto

Serena intentó dedicarle una mirada de ojos celestes suplicante, ya que sentía los ojos del conductor clavados en ella por el espejo retrovisor. Pero el chico ni se inmutó.

Las cosas atrás, exceptuando por la romántica atmosfera que rodeaba a Ash y Misty, no parecían ir mucho mejor. Dawn se encontraba acurrucada contra el borde de la zona de carga, abrazandose a sí misma, con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla presionada. Considerando sus sospechas y la expresión aún peor de Paul, dedujo que algo había pasado. Drew cerraba los ojos con impaciencia mientras Gary balbuceaba tonterías apoyado en su hombro.

Y May se encontraba abrazandose a sí misma, con un sobretodo negro, y a Glaceon en sus brazos. Ya más cerca de la frontera dejaría de tener ese problema, ya que en Unova estaba comenzando la primavera.

La camioneta avanzó, y Serena se quedó con sus objetivos pensamientos intentando acostumbrarse a la pervertida mirada del conductor.

Al rato se quedó dormida

Y no supo cuanto tiempo después, solo recordaba haber liberado a Sylveon de su cuerpo, y estar dentro de una cama que no era suya.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter  
**


	30. Explotion

**Los personajes de pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _—... en las últimas horas, Drew Hayden La Rousse, el hijo de una importante figura diplomática y alcalde de la hermosa ciudad La Rousse, Walter La Rousse, escapó de su fiesta de compromiso tras un extraño incidente durante dicho evento. Portales aparentemente producidos por un pokemón psíquico o siniestro aparecieron en la enorme mansión. La esposa del diplomático, Celinne Le Blanc, de La Rousse, afirma que es un método que su hijo utilizó para distraer a los invitados de la fiesta y salir huyendo. El señor La Rousse acaba de tomar un avión de emergencia desde las islas naranja, para retomar el control de la situación. Se afirma que Drew La Rousse escapó con siete adolescentes más, entre los que se encontraba Serena Gabena, la actual princesa de Kalos, y Gary Oak, el nieto del famoso profesor e hijo de Gerald Oak, un reconocido investigador..._

— Lo siento tanto papá...— Dijo el peli verde en voz alta, sosteniendo su celular contra su oreja, mientras oía la radio— Nunca quise causarte problemas...

— _... confirmado por Celinne Le Blanc, su madre, que los jóvenes huyeron hacia la frontera de Unova, por un problema con un pokemón de una de las acompañantes, proveniente de Sinnoh. Todos los individuos pertenecían al Tecnológico Pokemón de la región Hoenn_

—Por su puesto que sí, ella jamás admitiría que soy algo así como un fenómeno...

—No me dejas dormir— Escuchó de repente Drew, reconociendo la voz a la perfección, y volteando su cabeza en la dirección proveniente del sonido— Y además nos delatas a todos— Paul se fusionó con el Flareon que dormía en sus piernas— Bien hecho.

Drew suspiró. Apagó la radio con un desliz a su enorme celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su smoking— En mi defensa, ustedes fueron quienes quisieron pasar la noche en mi casa. Y Gary, Serena y yo somos los que terminamos más escrachados.

Ya había amanecido en Unova, y a pesar de estar en un callejón desierto, los cálidos rayos primaverales llegaban a todo rincón a la que la camioneta le cediera. Habían llegado hacía unas cuatro horas aproximadamente, y el conductor les había rogado poder descansar antes de regresar a Hoenn a desmentirlo todo. Ese era el pacto.

El campesino los llevaba hasta la frontera de Unova, de donde provenía, y luego regresaba a Hoenn a decir que había tenido que regresar por un urgente asunto familiar.

May dormía con Glaceon sobre su regazo, Ash abrazaba a Misty mientras ésta se acurrucaba en su pecho, Gary dormía sobre el brazo de Ash, sin que éste se diese cuenta, y Dawn estaba acurrucada contra la cabina y el borde del sector de carga. Drew pudo reconocer a la perfección el saco que la cubría, el cual Paul tomó rápidamente. Serena estaba, probablemente, dormida dentro de la camioneta

Se sentía algo mal al no haber hecho lo mismo con May, pero él estaba comprometido con Giselle de todas formas. Larga vida la que le esperaba

—¿Crees que si la familia de Waterflower, de Maya, de Ketchum y la madre Dawn escucharan esto, no sabrían que están hablando de nosotros?— Cuestionó el peli morado. Se puso el saco que le quitó a Dawn, quien se estremeció un poco. De todas formas, a los pocos segundos volvió a quitárselo. Probablemente sabiendo que el calor en cualquier momento lo sofocaría.

—Se llama May. Y si, sé que a todos se les pasaría lo mismo por la cabeza, pero se supone que todos hablaron con sus familias y...

—Yo no hablé con mi padre— Interrumpió Paul, tajante— Le dije que hui solo, a otra región.

Drew sintió algo de culpa. El hubiese estado muy feliz de no tener que contarle nada al respecto a su madre, pero el espectáculo que dio con todos usando sus poderes a la vez, en el medio del Hall de entrada, no le había dejado demasiadas opciones.

Todavía no podía quitarse la mirada de terror de su pequeña hermana, Mía. Y eso que ya había conversado con ella, aunque no había podido despedirse.

—Lamento eso— Contestó— Veré como puedo arreglarlo luego...

—No te molestes, Naoki va a aniquilarme algún día de todas formas— Paul se puso de pie, moviendo un poco el vehículo, y haciendo que Gary se despierte, y que el resto hiciera muecas de molestia. ¿Cómo podían dormir tan cómodos en un sitio como ese?

—¿A donde vas?— Cuestionó Drew al peli morado, mientras éste se levantaba de la camioneta

—A decirle a ese pésimo conductor que ya durmió lo suficiente y que tiene que largarse de aquí y nosotros quedarnos. Tu madre se encargó de contarle a esos periodistas todos los detalles, y no creo que la descripción de la camioneta haya pasado por alto— Paul arrojó el smoking sobre la cabeza de Ash, sin ningún reparo en ello, haciendo que tanto el moreno como la pelirroja se despierten, o algo así.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?— Cuestionó Gary, cubriéndose la cara de los rayos del sol que parecían golpear justo su rostro. Se levanto del brazo de un casi despierto Ash, pero se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos a penas se había movido unos centímetros— Oh por el amor de Arceus...

—No se de que demonios te quejas— Acotó Misty, tras un bostezo— Tuvimos que salir huyendo de la casa de Drew por tu culpa, idiota, comenzaste a abrir portales por todas partes

—No recuerdo haber hecho eso— Respondió el castaño, sin dejar de tomarse la cabeza entre ambas manos— Lo último que recuerdo es un refinado vaso de vodka casi puro y lo redondo y firme que se veía el trasero de la novia de Drew.

—Eres de lo peor— Acotó la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido. Acto seguido, se separó un poco del pecho de Ash para encontrarlo somnoliento, con los ojos a penas abiertos. El azabache se sonrojó en el momento que la chica le besó al mejilla

—Quédatela si quieres, te la regalo con moño y todo— Dijo Drew, viendo a Ash y Misty.

En el momento que iba a responder, no le quedó de otra más que arrodillarse y sacar la cabeza hacia fuera de la camioneta, para devolver todo lo que había ingerido la noche anterior, golpeando a Dawn con sus rodillas en el intento

—Que desagradable— Dijo Ash, con el ceño fruncido, tomando a Misty de la cintura

La peli azul, mientras tanto, se despertó de muy mal humor. Era de esperarse, Dawn era demasiado cómoda, y no iba a despertarse con una sonrisa tras haber dormido en una camioneta, al aire libre, y tras haber tenido una pelea con Paul. Aunque estaba segura de estar sintiendo su perfume por alguna parte.

—Eres repugnante Gary— Acotó la diva de Sinnoh entre dientes, mientras se acomodaba el cabello

—Por Arceus, si lo soy... si mi abuelo o mis padres se enteran de esto...

—Oh, créeme que lo harán— Replicó el peli verde— Ya salimos por radio, y probablemente en televisión. Mi cariñosa madre se encargó de auspiciarnos por todo Unova.

—Es mi fin.

—¿Dónde está Paul?— Preguntó Ash, algo somnoliento aún, aunque la peli azul fue la que prestó más atención a la respuesta de Drew

— Fue a avisarle al señor que nos trajo que debía irse.

—¿Y por qué demonios se está tardando tanto?— Preguntó mal humorada la peli azul, poniéndose de pie y saltando fuera de la camioneta. Esquivó el vomito de Gary con un gran paso y el ceño fruncido— Despierten a May, tenemos que irnos.

Drew rodó los ojos. Gary estaba demasiado ocupado intentando acomodar su cerebro dentro del cráneo, Ash y Misty aún en éste contexto se estaban deseando los buenos días, y Serena debía estar durmiendo dentro del vehículo, a quien también debían despertar.

Se acercó a la castaña, quien, como siempre, dormía sin preocupaciones ni problemas a su alrededor

—May— Le dijo suavemente, sin tocarla. La chica lo odiaba, y con razón, y podía fusionarse con el Glaceon en sus brazos en cualquier momento y convertirlo en una escultura de hielo — May, despierta.

Le daba tanta paz, el simple hecho de verla dormir. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan tierno e inocente en un mundo lleno de madres que obligan a sus hijos al compromiso? ¿Por qué el estar con ella siempre le servía de escapada, de sus enormes disconformidades familiares?

A veces no entendía si la amaba o si le tenía envidia. Pero siempre terminaba convenciéndose por la segunda, cuando le surgían las enormes ganas de besarla.

—May.

Pero la chica solamente frunció un poco el ceño, no se despertó

Justo cuando iba a colocar su mano en su rostro, en el intento de despertarla, el alarido de Dawn se encargó de hacerlo de golpe

—¡¿Pero que demonios...?!— Cuestionó la chica, fusionándose con el pokemón en sus brazos de golpe. Se extrañó al ver a Drew tan cerca de ella— ¿Qué haces?

—¡¿Por qué tienes que gritar así?! ¡Toda la policía metropolitana debe estar buscándonos!— Apareció Paul, siguiendo a una aterrada Dawn

Pero la peli azul hizo caso omiso, y volvió a chillar— ¡Serena no está!— Misty se incorporó de golpe— ¡Serena no está, pero Sylveon está dentro de la camioneta!

* * *

Respiró profundo antes de fruncir el ceño, al no saber en que parte del planeta estaba.

No era el tecnológico pokemón, no era un centro pokemón, no era su casa, no era ninguno de sus camarotes.

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba completamente forrada en metal. De paredes a techo, de techo a suelo. El suelo probablemente era de ese material, o de un color claro.

Serena se levantó despacio. Al no recordar nada de lo que le pasaba, temía que su cabeza doliera, como había ocurrido el primer día que llegó al tecnológico, con un Eevee en sus manos, su actual Sylveon.

Sin embargo, no le dolió la cabeza en absoluto. No se sentía mal en absoluto. Solamente sintió un pequeño pellizcon en el cuello, que desapareció tan rápido como lo sintió.

A pesar de sentirse bien físicamente, estar vestida con el mismo vestido que usó en la casa de Drew y con el que se quedó dormida en esa repugnante camioneta, y recordar la última acción que había realizado, liberar a Sylveon, no se sentía tranquila del todo

No recordaba todo lo demás. No recordaba como había llegado allí. No sabía donde estaba, pero esperaba estar en la región Unova.

Y esperaba que Sylveon utilizara bien el lazo que los unía, para encontrarla

Se le escapo un leve gemido mientras acercaba su mano a su pecho y le preocupación inundaba su rostro.

¿Qué tal si Sylveon no lo conseguía? ¿Qué era lo que querían hacerle en ese lugar?

¿Y si no volvía a ver a sus pokemón? ¿Ni a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano? ¿A sus amigos?

Su mente comenzó a inundarse de pensamientos pesimistas, así como ocurría cuando hablaba en situaciones de terror en las que no debía hablar. ¿Y si la mataban? ¿Si la violaban?

¡¿Nunca se casaría?! ¡¿Nunca tendría hijos?!

—No pienses tonterías Serena, si ni siquiera tienes novio... —Solo tenía a un muy borracho y extraño Gary, quien la confundía cada día más... Sacudió su cabeza ante sus malos pensamientos. Era bonita. Tenía a medio Kalos detrás de ella. Haber fracasado en el amor una vez con Ash, y luego haber fallado en su amistad, con Gary, no era u contra el amor para ella... ¿Verdad?. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza— Tengo que salir de aquí.

Se puso de pie y dudó por un momento en colocarse los tacones. ¿Qué sería peor? ¿Congelarse los pies durante la escapada, o romperse los huesos en el intento?

Paul no era muy simpático, pero estaba segura de que no le molestaría donarle una pequeña fogata luego.

No había ventanas, La única puerta que había parecía ser igual a la del banco central de Nueva York, o sea, imposible de abrir, prácticamente inviolable.

No iba a perder las esperanzas. Con una mirada de determinación se acercó hacia la entrada y comenzó a jalar de la manija, haciendo que su vestido plateado y su cabello, antes recogido, ahora suelto en una larga cortina dorada, se sacudan en cada intento.

Justo cuando tiró por última vez, antes de rendirse, la puerta se abrió.

Serena cayó al suelo en el intento, y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, miró por la puerta abierta.

El miedo se instaló en ella al ver unos pies, y no un corredor vacío como esperaba.

—Parecías hueca por la televisión, pero no creía que tanto— Dijo una voz masculina— ¿En serio creías que ibas a poder salir de aquí por esta puerta, prácticamente impenetrable?

Serena se puso de pie antes de mirarlo con los labios apretados. El tono de la voz no parecía amigable.

Analizó su contextura y su rostro recién cuando se alejó lo suficiente, hasta que no pudo retroceder más debido a la cama.

El chico tenía el cabello tan, o más negro que Ash, despeinado, pero lacio. Sus dos ojos grises tenían esa particular forma afilada, como los de Drew o Paul. Estaba vestido con una sudadera blanca, pantalones grises, casi blancos también, de algodón y no podía describir que clase de horribles botines con cordones tenía puestos en los pies

Pero lo que más la desconcertó, fue el signo color gris que tenía estampado en el lado izquierdo de su sudadera con cierre.

Un copo de nieve. Idéntico al que May tenía tatuado en la muñeca.

—¿Q-quien eres?— Titubeó Serena, sosteniéndose con la camilla detrás de ella, en la que estaba durmiendo—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

El apuesto muchacho, que a pesar de ser apuesto, parecía ser sumamente arrogante, rodó los ojos— Pobrecita, la princesita nunca estuvo en peligro, ahora tiene demasiado miedo.

Ésta vez la rubia si frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ese chico que no conocía parecía odiarla?— ¿Por qué me secuestraste y me trajiste aquí?— Preguntó la princesa de Kalos, omitiendo los insultos anteriores

—¿Crees que yo te secuestré? No niña, me resultas bastante inútil, yo hubiese seleccionado a uno de los otros. Pero el jefe dice que eras quien opondría menos resistencia, y veo por qué.

¿El jefe? ¿Entonces éste chico no actuaba solo?

Oh Serena, hace seis meses tu mayor preocupación era superar a Miette, ¿En que te has metido?

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó la chica, tratando de actuar como Dawn y que algún comentario provocativo, que lo haga enfadar, surja de sus labios. Pero nada

—Una niña indefensa, que dedica su vida a decorar pokemón, por supuesto que no opondrías resistencia. El jefe dice que eres la más paciente, más paciente que todos los demás— Resopló— Ni siquiera se por qué te eligió en un principio.

—¿No vas a hacerme daño?

—Oh, la señorita se cree demasiado bonita, cree que es tan bonita que no podría resistirme a violarla.

Serena abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto y miró hacia otra parte, intentando pensar qué parte del chiste se había perdido como para que el chico la odie de esa forma

—¿Por qué me odias? ¿No ves que yo debería ser la que odie aquí, no tu?

El azabache abrió la boca para contestar, pero una segunda voz, proveniente del marco de la enorme puerta, lo interrumpió

—¡Kalm!— Exclamó el portador de la segunda voz— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

Serena lo miró, y algo en su rostro le hizo entrecerrar los ojos

—La muy estúpida intentaba abrir la puerta— Respondió el azabache, con desinterés

—¿Te conozco?— Preguntó la rubia, sin querer.

Ese cabello, esas facciones...

¿Por qué sentía que ya conocía a ese chico?

O mejor dicho, ¿A quien se le asemejaba tanto?

El superior de este tal Kalm, por su vestimenta de científico, parecía ser eso, la miró y le dirigió una sonrisa

—No, no me conoces — Respondió el muchacho. Serena se arqueó para atrás al momento en que el muchacho se acercó con la mano en alto, dispuesto a... ¿Presentarse?— Soy Reggie. Reggie Shinji.

* * *

—¡Serena!— Exclamaban uno a uno, inclusive Paul, a medida que se adentraban en las profundidades de edificios desiertos de la ciudad limítrofe de Unova. Ninguno sabía el nombre, pero tampoco importaba demasiado.

Gary se detuvo contra un paredón, y Dawn con cara de pocos amigos a pocos pasos de él

—No puedo más— Se quejó el castaño, mientras uno a uno se detenían agitados— Mi cabeza... duele demasiado...

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando tomas sin saber tomar, ¿Lo sabías?— Lo regañó Misty

—Sylveon se está perdiendo, ¡Tenemos que seguirlo!— Exclamó Drew, volviendo a correr, e ignorando la resaca de su amigo

—Gary... ¿Crees que puedas...— Comenzó Ash, preocupado por su amigo

—Si...— Respondió el castaño, agitado. Se incorporó y respiró profundo. Acto seguido, dos discos negros salieron de sus manos, gracias a Umbreon en su interior, y se elevaron en el cielo, con él encima— Así será más fácil

Ash asintió en un movimiento firme— Que no te vean.

El azabache se largó a correr, con Pikachu detrás. La rata amarilla no podía soportar más el seguir durmiendo dentro de una mochila, por lo que Ash lo liberó de una buena vez. Ya no corría peligro de que lo viesen, como en la casa de Drew.

Sylveon corría tan rápido como un Rapidash, como si encontrar a Serena fuese lo que lo mantendría con vida o muerto

No pararon de correr sin parar hasta que Dawn fue quien se detuvo a mitad de camino.

Cayó en el suelo de rodillas.

May exclamó su nombre, una y otra vez, y pudo percibir como todos se le acercaron preocupados

Pero ella no oía

 _—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!— Exclamaba un furioso Paul. El fuego de la chimenea tras él crecía más y más— ¡¿Cómo pudiste, idiota, como pudiste?! ¡Me dejaste completamente solo, a merced de Naoki!_

 _—¡Kinomoto es una amenaza mucho mayor, Paul! ¡Quiere destruir al mundo y a los Pokemón, ¿No lo entiendes?!— Respondió una segunda voz, quien parecía ser Reggie, el hermano mayor de Paul— ¡Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear contra nuestro padre tu solo!_

 _El fuego de la chimenea tras de él creció considerablemente_

 _—Rompe la fusión— Soltó otra vez, Reggie_

 _—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Abandonaste a tu familia por tus propias ambiciones, por éste estúpido experimento!_

 _—¡Mamá no tiene salvación Paul, solo admítelo!_

 _—¡Cállate!— Finalizó el pelimorado, estirando su brazo para enviarle un torrente de energía de fuego a su hermano_

—¡No!— Exclamó Dawn, al abrir sus ojos de nuevo— ¡Paul!— Exclamó sin pensarlo

—¡Estoy aquí, Dawn!— No fue hasta ese momento que reaccionó que el peli morado la estaba acunando en su cuerpo, y la miraba con una preocupación que casi nunca veía en él. Se había tomado la molestia de gritar su nombre, esto demostraba que estaba muy desesperado— Tranquila, estoy aquí...

Dawn, sin embargo, se aferró a su cuello con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía por que lloraba, pero simplemente la escena que presenció mediante una visión le había roto el corazón

Mientras tanto; Misty, Ash, Gary, Drew y May, miraban la escena con desconcierto. Que entre el pelimorado y la coordinadora pasaba algo ya no era novedad, pero las extrañas reacciones que Dawn tenia tras sus visiones, si lo eran.

—¡No lo hagas!— Susurró contra su nuca, mientras el entrenador la estrechaba contra él— ¡No lo hagas, no eres un asesino, por favor!

El chico abrió sus ojos como platos y la soltó de golpe, aunque la muchacha se le seguía aferrando al cuello con todas sus fuerzas

—Suéltame, Dawn— Dijo Paul, fríamente, para el desconcierto de todos— ¡Suéltame!

—¡No vas a matarme a mi!— Exclamó la chica, mirándolo a la cara— ¡Tu hermano Reggie es parte de todo esto, y vas a matarlo!

* * *

Parecía como si le hubiesen pasado por encima a los sentimientos de la peli azul. Pero no había sido de esa forma, en absoluto. Ahora que conocían al culpable, tras la visión de Dawn, tenían un objetivo claro, las preguntas preparadas, y un Sylveon que los guiaría hasta Serena y, esperaban, Reggie Shinji.

Dawn seguía corriendo y cada tanto emitía algún sollozo, que desencajaba la perfecta cara de póker de Paul. Misty la miraba con preocupación, tratando de descifrar que era exactamente lo que la peli azul había visto, que nunca podía contar de forma correcta y precisa. A May le ocurría algo parecido solo que...

No sabía correr sin prestar atención

Detuvo sus pasos cuando Drew la tomó por los hombros, evitando que se chocara contra el enorme letrero de "PROHIBIDO PASAR" que se encontraba frente a la entrada de un subterráneo, aparentemente abandonado.

Sin embargo, ahí los había llevado Sylveon

—¿Tenemos que tomar... el subterráneo?— Preguntó estúpidamente Ash. Pikachu se acercó al pokemón y entabló una comunicación con él.

Lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Dawn, entre sollozo y sollozo, logró mover el enorme letrero con telequinesis, asegurándose de que nadie al rededor estuviese mirando. Ni siquiera había alguien al rededor. Corrieron por las vías del tren, siguiendo a Sylveon.

No sabían como habían entrado. No sabían como habían llegado

Solamente vieron a Serena, sana y salva, fusionándose con Sylveon, con una sudadera rosa y calzas negras. A su izquierda, un muchacho mucho más alto de que ella, de cabello negro y ojos claros.

Y a la derecha, Reggie Shinji, con un semblante tan serio como el que su hermano menor portaba día a día.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!— Exclamó Gary, de repente, y nadie entendió porque

A Misty se le pusieron los pelos de punta

Paul miraba con furia a su hermano, junto a Serena y otro chico, a quienes esperaba encontrar, aunque inevitablemente la ira creciera en su interior.

Drew se colocó instintivamente delante de May, quien estaba consternada ante la escena que se le presentaba

Y Ash...

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron como platos, en el momento que la exclamación inicial de Gary cobró sentido, cuando la sombra que Oak había sentido se materializó

Y con una sonrisa de lado, y sus ojos azules, miró al azabache. Únicamente al azabache

—Hola, hijo— Dijo el hombre, con voz firme

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	31. Explicaciones

**Antes de dar una leve intro del cap (gracias a Arceus que me acordé y no lo publiqué así nomas), quiero disculparme por haber tardado más de un mes en actualizar. En Argentina son vacaciones de invierno para algunos universitarios. Yo debería ser uno de ellos, pero soy una obsesiva del esfuerzo, por lo que trabajo, estudio inglés y rindo materias libres :D, asíque, como verán no anduve con mucho tiempo de actualizar. Además, mi hermanita de diez años y yo estamos viciadas con "Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de Ladybug", y me la pasé viendo caps de éste cartoon en mi tiempo libre. Ahora ya nos los acabamos, y con todo esto de pokemón GO estamos reviendo el anime por... ya no se que vez consecutiva :D**

 **Mis perdones a todos ustedes**

 **No me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me digné a agradecer reviews, asíque voy a nombrar los últimos que me figuran en la lista.**

 **CARTOMII/Norash/KiRuRu-SAMA/magiss (nueva lector/a ;), gracias por seguirme)/PACIFICA14/Aurora/starlite2002/KASUMI/HikariNatsuki28**

 **Gracias por acompañarme y leerme siempre.**

 **Éste capítulo es un "aclarador de dudas", digamos, de alguna forma, aunque es muy probable que me haya olvidado de explicar cosas. Si se dan cuenta de algo que me haya olvidado les agradecería que me lo escribieran en forma de review, para poder enclarecerlo en capítulos posteriores, aunque igual hay cosas que a propósito no las expliqué.**

 **No los jodo más.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No podía ser posible.

No en éste contexto.

No en éste momento, al menos no en ésta realidad.

Misty dejó salir el aire que había reservado en sus pulmones, con una mano sobre su boca.

Y con la otra mano había tomado la de Ash, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Cuando lo miró, el chico no había achicado ni un centímetro sus ojos.

Observaba a su padre con toda la sorpresa que la mirada de una persona podía reflejar.

Misty no sabía mucho al respecto. Solo sabía que el padre de Ash había perdido su puesto como campeón de Kanto al retirarse del entrenamiento pokemón para investigar por el mundo.

La última vez que lo había visto fue dos semanas antes de iniciar su viaje pokemón, a los diez años, o sea, casi seis años atrás.

—¿Satoshi?— Soltó Gary, quien miró de Ash al hombre repentinas veces antes de hablar— ¿Cómo es que...? — Se quedó mudo unos segundos más, antes de volver a mirar al padre de Ash, dirigir su vista a un tranquilo Reggie, luego a Paul, cruzado de brazos con ambos ojos cerrados, y de nuevo al Shinji mayor— Paul... ¿Él es... tu hermano?

—Si, por desgracia lo es— Respondió fríamente el peli morado

—¡Paul!— Lo regañó Dawn

—Cállate— Respondió fríamente Paul, haciendo que Dawn retrocediera un paso con una mano en su pecho— ¿Van a darnos una maldita explicación o no?

Misty volteó furiosa, sin soltar la mano de Ash. El azabache seguía haciendo contacto visual con su idéntico padre, sin inmutarse sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¡¿Podrías tener un poco de tacto al menos durante dos mínimos segundos?!— El peli morado abrió los ojos sin sorpresa, clavando ambas orbes amatistas en Misty— ¡Tu ya sabías que Reggie era parte de todo esto, para Ash es un balde de agua fría!

—Ese no es mi problema— Rompió la fusión con Flareon, quedando el pokemón de fuego a su lado. May se ocultada indirectamente detrás de Drew, y el peli verde hacía lo propio protegiéndola— Solo quiero sacarme a éste débil pokemón de encima y seguir con mi vida normalmente.

—¡Acaba de convertirse en tu problema también, porque el padre de Ash parece ser el jefe de todo esto y hasta que él no esté bien emocionalmente no permitiré que tus estúpidos caprichos egoístas lo hagan hablar!

—Tu eres la egoísta al pensar solamente en el bienestar emocional de tu noviecito.

—¡Paul!— Volvió a chillar Dawn

—¡¿No te dije que te callaras?!— Gritó Paul con furia, por primera vez en la conversación, dirigiendo su mirada a la peli azul

—¡No le grites así a Dawn!— Comenzó Misty de nuevo, volteando todo su cuerpo.

—¡Tu no me levantes el tono a mi!

—¡Ya callense los dos!— Exclamó Gary, aunque su furia no tuvo mucho efecto sobre los dos personajes más explosivos de la presente situación.

—¡¿Crees que esté mal que le grite, siendo tu mejor amigo quien se ve más afectado?!

—¡No solucionaras nada así Misty!

—Creo que voy a largarme hasta que maduren— Acotó Paul

—No volverías jamás— Susurró el chico junto a Serena, entre dientes, haciendo que la artista pokemón lo mire durante unos segundos sin cambiar su rostro de preocupación ante la inactividad emocional de Ash.

—¿Quien eres tu?— Preguntó Drew, como si todo lo demás no estuviese pasando.

Paul cerró los ojos con negación y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del subterráneo, por donde habían entrado, seguido por Flareon.

Antes de que Dawn pudiese decir algo, o Misty llegar hacia él y empaparlo de insultos, tras haber soltado la mano de Ash y haberse dirigido a él, un campo de fuerza visible se hizo presente frente a las narices del peli morado.

Volteó con furia hacia Dawn, pero la chica también había volteado hacia atrás.

El padre de Ash, Satoshi, había despegado el contacto visual con su hijo para elevar la mano.

May se ocultó aún más detrás de Drew.

Aparentemente había demasiadas, demasiadas cosas que no sabían.

—Nadie se va de aquí hasta que sepan todo lo que quieren saber— Dijo Satoshi, con voz firme.

A Misty se le pusieron los pelos de punta. No podía evitarlo.

—¿Y que estás esperando?— Preguntó Gary, desafiante. Por algún motivo parecía molesto también, y por la cabeza de todos, excepto tal vez, de Paul, pasaba la pregunta de por qué.

—A que me sigan— Respondió el padre de Ash, volteando— Es algo demasiado grande como para que se los cuente en la entrada de un subterráneo.

El hombre comenzó a caminar aún más dentro del túnel, y antes de que Misty pudiese dar el tercer paso para insultarlo más de lo que pretendía insultar a Paul, Gary la tomó de la muñeca.

—Llévate a Ash. Juro que luego te explicaré todo.

Misty no tuvo tiempo para aceptar o rechazar la propuesta de Oak, ya que todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de Satoshi.

Miró a Ash una última vez, con la mirada ida, relajada, antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y salir del antiguo tunel del subterráneo.

* * *

—Antes de hacer cualquier pregunta, quiero que escuchen toda la historia con atención— Habló Satoshi, antes que cualquier otro. Reggie se encontraba sentado en la silla a su lado, en la izquierda, y el otro muchacho desinteresado, a la derecha— ¿Entendieron?

—Apresurate— Acotó Paul, ganandose una mirada de regaño de Reggie a la cual claramente le pasó por encima

El padre de Ash simplemente lo miró de reojo, sin molestarse en responderle nada.

—Trae de beber, Calem— Volvió a hablar Satoshi

—¿"Trae de beber Calem?" ¿Acaso soy tu sirviente o que?— Respondió el chico de ojos grises, irónicamente.

—¿Podrías dejar los caprichitos para después?— Contestó el padre de Ash, entre dientes.

Parecía que se sentía humillado, cosa que hizo notar a algunos, principalmente a May, Dawn y Drew, que no se trataba de un tipo tan duro como se aparentó al principio.

El oji gris siguió sin levantarse, y tras una mirada de reproche de Reggie, del otro lado de la mesa, frente a él, se puso de pie y rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, maldita sea— Metió la silla debajo de la mesa, y para cuando su cuerpo cruzó un pasillo y desapareció, su voz volvió a escucharse— ¡Y les dije que me llamo Kalm, cientos de veces se los dije!

Satoshi cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que suspiró y volvió a abrirlos.

—Saquemos la parte donde dije que no quería que hagan preguntas... Diganme por qué parte quieren que empiece.

Gary no había aceptado el asiento que le habían ofrecido, y miraba al hombre drente a él con el ceño extremadamente fruncido. Paul tendría la misma expresión si acostumbrara más a expresar sus sentimientos, mientras que Serena, Dawn, May y Drew estaban sentados con expresiones de confusión en sus rostros.

—Cuénteles sobre Kinomoto, señor Ketchum— Habló Serena, rompiendo el silencio. Todos la miraron algo intrigados— Ya se una parte de la historia— Respondió la artista, ante la atención que produjo.

—Kinomoto— Dijo el voz alta Satoshi— Kinomoto era... Bueno, conocí a Arnold Kinomoto en una feria de investigación, cuando a penas renuncié al título como campeón de Kanto.

—Hace casi seis años— Interrumpió Gary

El oji azul hizo una pausa en la cual clavó su mirada en el poseedor de Umbreon, Kalm rompió ese contacto visual al hacer aparición en la escena, dejando vasos y una botella de zumo de naranja sobre la mesa, sobre una bandeja también—Si, hace casi seis años— Concluyó— Bueno, conocí a Kinomoto en esa feria. Estaba bastante obsesionado con la tecnología, y no me di cuenta de sus ideales hasta que comencé a viajar con él por la región Hoenn. Kinomoto consideraba que los humanos le dabamos demasiada libertad a los Pokemón, demasiados privilegios. Que los humanos debíamos imponernos a ellos.  
Me propuso crear una organización, una sociedad de hecho, para imponernos a éstos, y que la raza humana tenga el privilegio que se merece.

—¿Y adivinen qué? No aceptó— Acotó Kalm, jugando con el zumo dentro de su vaso.

—Por su puesto que no acepté— Respondió Satoshi, sin regañarlo. Sonó tan igual a Ash que asustó— Quedamos en términos bastante malos, y no volví a saber nada de él hasta el año pasado.  
También conocí a Tomisaki, pero eso fue por que vivió en Pueblo Paleta.

—Eso no puede ser, yo lo hubiese notado si lo conociera— Intervino Gary

—Se mudó mucho antes de que tu o Ash nacieran— Se aclaró la garganta, probablemente ante la mención de su hijo— Volví a tener el contacto con Tomisaki cuando el Tecnológico abrió sus puertas...

—Por eso Ash y yo recibimos la carta, la invitación a ser parte de la escuela...

—Exactamente. Todo continuó normal. Yo seguí con las investigaciones que había comenzado con Arnold, y supongo que él continuó por su parte también. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió éste verano fue lo que dio inicio a todo.

—Tomisaki se tomó una licencia en el verano— Acotó Dawn, sin darse cuenta

—Como dije antes, Kinoomoto tenía una visión de la importancia de los Pokemón muy diferente a la mía. Y también a la de Tomisaki, a quien no conoció mucho, pero sabía de su existencia. Tomisaki no se tomó una licencia porque sí. Tuvo que tomarse una licencia porque su esposa fue secuestrada, y no tiene ni la más pálida idea de en qué remota parte del planeta puede estar.

May se cubrió la boca con ambas manos— Eso es terrible.

—Por ende, Tomisaki se vio obligado a renunciar, quedando así Kinomoto a cargo del tecnológico.

—Hasta ahora las piezas encajan a la perfección, señor Ketchum— Dijo Drew, con la amabilidad de siempre, y la buena educación que lo caracterizaba— Sin embargo, no entiendo como Serena terminó en el Tecnológico, ni por qué no podemos despegarnos de éstos Eevee.

—Tampoco entiendo como el incompetente de Reggie terminó involucrado en todo ésto— Acotó Paul

Reggie presionó la boca en una fina línea, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia abajo. Satoshi lo miró de reojo, pero no hizo mucho para defender a su compañero.

—Tomisaki me pidió que me hiciera cargo de la situación, no confiaba en las intenciones de Kinomoto. Y yo tampoco. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con mi hijo y mi ahijado dentro de esa escuela– La cabecita de May giró un poco hacia Gary con una pequeña mirada de sorpresa, también pasó con Serena. Nunca había comentado que fuese el ahijado del padre de Ash— Tomisaki me envió unos informes que consiguió, de un laboratorio de Jotho en el que Kinomoto había trabajado, a los cuales tuvo acceso gracias al Consejo escolar. Tomisaki huyó justo después de enviarme esa información. Leyéndolos pude descubrir más o menos que planea, y cuáles son sus intenciones.

Se hizo una pausa, en la que Satoshi bebió un trago de zumo.

—No puedes tardarte tanto, jefe, los principiantes necesitan saber— Acotó, otra vez, irónicamente, Kalm

—Ya basta Calem— Lo regañó Reggie entre dientes

—¡Que me llamo Kalm!

—¿Que decían los informes de Kinomoto?— Preguntó Serena, con preocupación en su rostro.

Kalm hizo una mueca de burla ante la expresión de la rubia. Serena era la más paciente de las pacientes, y su trabajo la había acostumbrado a quejarse fuera de los escenarios, pero nunca a fruncir el ceño o enojarse.

Sin embargo, él odio inexplicable de éste chico hacia ella ya le estaba colmando la paciencia

—Lo último que yo había llegado a investigar con Kinomoto, eran unos chips de control mental. Ya existía una versión para humanos, por lo que seguimos desarrollándolos para poder venderlos en la industria pokemon. Servirían como sedantes para las cirugías, sin agujas ni dolor. Son absorbentes, por lo que tampoco había necesidad de quitarlos. —Prosiguió Satoshi, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

Serena presionó ños al instante, al darse cuenta de que esos eran los chips que le habían insertado al menos dos veces.

—Kinomoto siguió desarrollándolos cuando nos separamos, y yo también por mi cuenta. Al leer los archivos me di cuenta de que no los estaba mejorando para pokemón, sino que para humanos... Me di cuenta de que Kinomoto quiere crear un ejército de alumnos, porque quiere subordinar a los pokemon a su antojo.

May y Dawn miraban con la mirada perdida y preocupada. Serena se miraba las manos, sintiendo algo de miedo por los chips que sabía, le habían insertado, pero no se animaba a gritarle al padre de Ash por eso. Gary miraba a su padrino sin expresión alguna, mientras que Drew miraba al hombre sin poder creerlo realmente y Paul seguía con la expresión dura e inamovible.

—Con respecto a mi— Intervino Reggie, produciendo una atención instantánea en Paul— Aprendí de Tomisaki en mis primeros años como criador, y él me condujo luego a la investigación. Cuando me enteré lo de su esposa e intente ayudarlo, me dijo que la única forma en la que podría ayudarlo era apoyando a Satoshi. Porque el quiere detener a Kinomoto, detener el avance de la destrucción de los pokemon.

—No me parece excusa suficiente como para que no te carbonice los sesos ahora mismo— Dijo Paul, fría y claramente. Dawn se puso de pie ante escuchar eso. Su visión seguía latente en su memoria, y por más inmaduro que Paul haya resultado ser a fin de cuentas, (solamente había hablado con Danny, ni siquiera habían bailado) no quería que se convierta en ningún asesino.

—Paul, lo discutiremos después— Acotó Reggie, sin intenciones de defenderse— Siéntate Dawn.

—Tuve una visión, no quiero que pase— Respondió Dawn a Reggie, sin pensarlo dos veces

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?— Preguntó Satoshi con interés.

—¡Paul le lanzaba llamas a Reggie!— Exclamó desesperada la coordinadora

—¡No vas a impedir eso, porque pretendo hacerlo en algún momento!

—¡Ya basta, por Arceus, dejen de discutir!— Apareció otra vez, Gary impaciente, golpeando la mesa

Serena se sobresaltó encogiéndose un poco de hombros, mientras Dawn detenía sus futuras exclamaciones histéricas. Paul resopló, y para suerte de todos los presentes, rompió la fusión.

—Gracias, Gary— Dijo Satoshi, a lo que Gary respondió con una sonrisa irónica. Parecía estar descargando en su padrino todo el enojo que debía tener su mejor amigo. —Como decía— Volvió a aclararse la garganta, como si el enojo de su ahijado lo hubiese intimidado— Bueno, en realidad como decía Reggie... Él acudió para ayudarme contra lo que creemos, es la causa de Kinomoto. Sin embargo no podíamos hacer nada sentados desde aquí, había que intervenir desde adentro...

Todos ya sabían más o menos lo que seguiría después, pero era interesante oír otra versión de la historia.

—Calem espió a Serena en su casa de Kalos, en sus presentaciones, antes de que viajara a Hoenn...

—Kalm— Corrigió el azabache.

Satoshi rodó los ojos— Como sea. No es para que te sientas intimidada, Serena, pero necesitábamos a alguien como tu para insertarnos en el tecnológico— Miró a la rubia, que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tal como se lo prohibía su trabajo. No podía creer que el padre de Ash, a quien nunca había visto, haya enviado a ese chico que por algún motivo la odiaba, a espiarla— Tu... bueno ya sabes...

—Porque Serena no levantaría sospechas de sus malas intenciones, ¿verdad? Por su aspecto— Concluyó Drew.

Aunque sin embargo, había un gran hueco en el asunto, de por que la selección de Serena, que estaba fuera del tecnológico, ante todos los demás que podrían haber hecho el mismo papel.

—Algo así— Respondió Satoshi. Gary levantó un poco la barbilla. No le creía en esa parte, en absoluto— Además, Serena es conocida de casi todos ustedes, y necesitaba a alguien relacionado a Ash de alguna forma para que tome a Sylveon. Y su ADN es el único de todos los de ustedes que toleraba un chip auto absorbente

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó Serena, algo consternada. No sabía que pensar.

Satoshi abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como dudando si responder— No lo se, no aún.

—No lo entiendo— Habló May, con algo de timidez, por primera vez en la conversación— ¿Por qué relacionados a Ash? ¿Su objetivo era detener a Kinomoto desde dentro del tecnológico, con nosotros fusionados con los Eevee?

—A Waterflower también le inyectaron uno de esos chips, o al menos eso creíamos que era. No le permitía romper la fusión con Vaporeon— Acotó Paul, acercándose un poco más a la mesa. Aún no le cuadraba lo de Serena del todo, aunque no era de sus principales prioridades

—Esos no son de los míos. Eso es obra de Kinomoto— Se rascó las sienes, tras sacarle de las manos a Kalm el vaso con el que hacía un molesto sonido— Tendré que revisarla luego, por Arceus, no sabía eso...

—¿Y después que sucedió?— Preguntó Dawn, para no desviarse del tema. Quería llegar a la parte de las marcas, donde la suya había cambiado

—Bueno, tras ver que para nuestra suerte Serena acudiría al tecnológico de visita...

—¡Ya no quiero saber más!— Exclamó la artista pokemón de repente, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Estaba tan callada hacía un momento, que parecía que estaba aceptando de forma sumisa todo lo que habían hecho con ella— ¡Me insertaron un chip en el cuello, con lo único que debía saber de los Eevee para decírselo a los otros y que Kinomoto no se enterara de su existencia!

—Entiendo tu enojo, Serena, pero tienes que entender que eras una parte fundamental del plan y...

—¡Nadie me preguntó si quería hacerlo! ¡Me espiaron, me controlaron y me utilizaron!— Se levantó de la silla con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sentía las miradas de preocupación de todos sus compañeros, tal vez de Paul inclusive.

Sin embargo, no quería mirara hacia donde estaba Kalm. No quería ver la burla en sus ojos, no quería sentir su odio injustificado justo en éstos momentos.

Satoshi cerró los ojos con culpa, probablemente sintiendo que todo el peso estaba sobre él, y es que así era— Serena fue quien dejó la carta en el despacho de Kinomoto, con la propuesta de Eevee Dan...

—¡Ya basta!— Chilló Serena, sacudiendo toda la habitación— ¡Me utilizaron como si fuese un objeto, no puedo recordar nada de todo lo que me están diciendo!

—Hicimos que llames a tu mamá, para que no se preocupara...

Serena simplemente sollozó en voz alta, sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

—Y luego Reggie apareció como representante de Eevee Dan con un disfraz, diciendo que era George Luxor...

Serena simplemente no quería seguir oyendo, y salió corriendo.

—¡Serena!— Exclamaron May y Dawn, casi al unísono. No sabían si seguir a su amiga, a darle un inútil consuelo, o terminar de escuchar las cosas para determinar finalmente si Satoshi era el bueno o el malo de la película.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario. El señor Ketchum le dirigió una mirada a Calem, quien rodó los ojos y se levantó de su silla, probablemente para traer a la artista pokemón de nuevo.

—Las pruebas eran especiales para nosotros. No fue ninguna coincidencia que seamos nosotros siete quienes ganemos los Eevee en cuestión, siempre fue un plan desde el principio— Concluyó Drew, tratando de hacer de cuenta que no estaba enfadado por la situación, y para evitar que el hombre tuviese que volver a hablar y provocar más revoluciones sentimentales.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que sean ustedes quienes reciban esos Eevee. Ustedes lo recibirían, lograrían la fusión, luego Reggie volvería a buscarlos, a explicarles los planes del director, y ustedes verían si aceptaban colaborar o no... Pero necesitaba que sientan la fusión primero.

—Que supongo es lo mismo que vas a preguntarnos cuando termines con todo el cuento— Acotó Oak, casi interrumpiéndolo

—Si Gary, pero quiero que sepan toda la historia completa primero— Respondió especialmente a su ahijado, para proseguir— Sin embargo, el plan tenía una única falla: El simple hecho de que Ash tenga mi apellido, y que esté impreso en su legajo. Kinomoto no tardó en ubicar a los ganadores, y al ver que el organizador, o sea Reggie, había desaparecido demasiado rápido, probablemente notó mi intento de interferir en sus planes.

—Tuvo mucha suerte de que viniéramos aquí por nuestra cuenta...— Dijo Dawn

—Conozco a Ash, sabía que tendría curiosidad.

—El problema, Satoshi, es que usted solo conoce a Ash— Replicó Paul agresivamente, pero el hombre oji azul no se sintió intimidado ni un poco— ¿Cómo es que todos los demás terminamos involucrados en esto? Y entiendo que tenga mi ADN por el inepto de mi hermano, ¿Pero que hay de los demás?

Satoshi suspiró en el respaldo de la silla, y fue Reggie quien volvió a hablar ésta vez— Necesitábamos a siete personas más, y como Ash y también tu, Paul, eran nuestros ejes, por lo que tenían que ser personas cercanas a ustedes. Misty, May y Dawn eran indicadas, habían viajado con Ash durante mucho tiempo. Gary prácticamente creció con él. Leafeon es la especie más difícil de controlar, y viendo los concursos y el manejo de su Roselia, al jefe le pareció el indicado.

—Por su puesto que lo soy— Respondió Drew entre dientes.

—En cuanto al material genético, Ash tenía varios recuerdos de todos ustedes, guardados en su habitación. De ahí conseguí casi todos, excepto el de Drew. Para ese acudí a su hermana, Zoe, que trabaja con Dalia en Jotho.

—¿Mi hermana accedió a darte algo mío, así como así?— Cuestionó el peli verde, tratando de no descontrolarse

—No, solamente tomé un cabello de ella, ni siquiera lo noto. No tienen el ADN exactamente igual, pero comparten una parte, y eso era todo lo que necwsitaba para crear un Leafeon modificado genéticamente.

Modificado genéticamente. Que espantoso sonaba eso.

—¿Y que hay de mi primo, Green?— Preguntó Gary— ¿Por que no lo elejiste como poseedor de Eevee?

—¿Considerarías a Green alguien que tiene mucho interés en la materia de los pokemón?

Gary se tragó sus palabras, al recordar que su primo solo estaba en el tecnológico por herencia, y no porque le importen más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Y por qué no Brock?— Cuestionó May

—Desde el principio pretendíamos que Brock sea un espía interno, pero como ven, el plan no salió igual a lo que pretendimos al principio.

—Ahora— Satoshi se puso de pie, y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa— No voy a obligar a nadie a quedarse ni a ser parte de esto. Solo voy a advertirles, que si consideran hacerlo, pueden llegar a morir.

May congeló una pata de la mesa, y a todos sintieron escalofríos similares.

Estaban declarando la guerra.

Y era un bando o el otro.

* * *

Ash permanecía sentado en la misma banca que hacía casi una hora. Misty permanecía a su lado, impaciente, sin acercarse demasiado.

No sabía que clase de reacción tendría Ash si le hacía la pregunta equivocada, pero no podía evitar guardarse la impaciencia que la caracterizaba, obligándola a expresar dicho sentimiento presionando sus puños contra el pantalón deportivo que había conseguido ponerse sobre el vestido que usó en casa de Drew.

¿Qua tal si quería llorar, y no lo hacía porque ella estaba presente?

Eso debía ser probablemente incomodo. Si ella se hubiese enterado de algo así de gordo sobre sus padres, probablemente lloraría hasta no poder más.

Había que aclarar que ella no tenía padres, claro está, pero en un hipotético caso.

Abrió la boca para decirle que podía volver al subterráneo si el asi lo prefería, pero volvió a cerrarla al ver lo mal que quedaría eso. ¿Quien preferiría estar solo en un momento así?

Tal vez el insensible de Paul, o el cabeza dura de Gary, a quien le encantaba fingir que no tenía sentimientos. Pero no a Ash.

Conocía al chico a la perfección, estaba enamorada de él después de todo, y aunque odiara mostrarse ebil ante las personas, Misty sabía que su ira o tristeza terminaba saliendo al aire de todas formas.

Su impaciencia se redujo un poco, cuando Ash rompió de repente la fusión con Jolteon. Lo miro sin quitar sus ojos tristes, no podía evitar sentir lástima por Ash.

—No tienes que estar aquí conmigo si no quieres, Misty— Habló por primera vez, Ash en minutos o tal vez horas— Se que te mueres de curiosidad por saber todo lo que mi...

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte, Ash— Interrumpió la pelirroja, antes fe que Ash pudiese estallar al decir esa palabra— Y tu no tienes que hablar si no quieres yo... Voy a estar aquí.

Ash no la miró, siguió mirando al horizonte, a la nada, como si...

No tenía ni con que compararlo, porque nunca había visto al chico de ese modo.

Ella era la experta en las palabras, que siempre sabía que decir en momentos como estos. Pero no sentía que pudiese ayudar a Ash de ninguna forma.

Y eso en parte, hacia que le duela el corazón, porque Misty no podía estar bien si Ash estaba mal.

—No se que sentir— Soltó momentáneamente el chico. Pikachu, quien se había mantenido al margen de la poca conversación, saltó del piso a las piernas de Misty, estando así cerca de Ash pero no encima.

—Yo siento que no sientes nada Ash, pero porque estoy mirandote. Se que debes estar sintiendo un huracán de emociones

—Él... Satoshi él... desaparecio de mi vida hace casi seis años, y de repente resulta ser el causante de todo esto...—Ash se tomó las hebras de su cabello con ambas manos, mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas. Pikachu se acercó más a él, esta vez tocándole el brazo con su manita— Creí que no volvería a verlo...

¿Que pregunta podía hacerle, si ni siquiera podía entender el estado sentimental del chico?

Paul estalló como el mismo pokemon de fuego que tenía dentro, cuando se enteró de que Reggie era parte de todo ésto. Era una reacción, difícil de controlar, pero en fin una reacción.

Ash no mostraba signos de reacción alguna. Sus palabras eran robóticas.

—Misty, yo en serio no...— La miro por primera vez desde que salieron del subterráneo, y los ojos aguamarina de la líder de gimnasio se aguaron tanto como los ojos de Ash, que comentaban a brillar lentamente

Antes de romper en llanto, compartiendo cada una de las sensaciones que Ash sentía en ese momento, sin entender como, lo abrazo por el cuello.

Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como la lluvia que Vaporeon provocaba en el cielo.

—No se que sentir...— Volvió a decir Ash, con la voz quebrada, mientras sostenía a Pikachu contra su cuerpo— No se que sentir, no se que es exactamente lo que siento...

—No lo retengas Ash, puedes sentir lo que necesites, yo voy a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme— Le dijo Misty, abrazándolo con más fuerza

—Llegué a pensar que estaba muerto— Escuchó un sollozo de Ash, y no pudo evitar presionar los ojos con fuerza ante la sensación en su hombro. No podía ver al chico de ésta forma— Mamá dejó de hablar de él, le pregunté sólo dos veces y ella se veía tan triste que no volví a hacerlo...

—Pikachaa— Exclamó Piakchu con tristeza, arrugando la camiseta de su entrenador

—Nunca llamó, nunca volvió a casa. Creí en serio que estaba muerto pero su ausencia se me hacía tan familiar que... que tampoco sabía que sentir

Misty le beso la sien incitándolo a que siga hablando. Sentía como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo debido a la lluvia, pero no pensaba moverse hasta que Ash demostrará más reacciones, hasta que el mismo chico sea quien se ponga de pie dispuesto a ver a su padre.

—Ahora siento... Me siento enfadado, porque él... —Presionó su cabeza contra el hombro de la pelirroja— Él secuestro a Serena , la envió al Tecnológico y tu... Casi te pierdo...

—No, Ash, no te preocupes por mí ahora...

—Pero también... Y en contra de mi voluntad... Estoy feliz... Estoy feliz de que esté con vida, que podré enfrentarme a él, decirle todo lo que pienso, gritarle y odiarlo por haber abandonado a mi mamá, por haberme abandonado a mí... Y aunque no se lo merezca, estoy feliz de qué esté con vida.

Su comentario le sonaba un poco violento. Ella haría lo que fuera por ver a sus padres vivos, y si, se enfadaría si descubriera que le hicieron creer que estaban muertos durante dieciséis años, pero al fin y al cabo... eran padres...

Los únicos que tenía, o que podría haber llegado a tener si no hubiesen sido brutalmente envenenados por un líder de gimnasio rival.

Sin embargo, no podría entender realmente lo que Ash sentía, por más que un extraño vínculo le permitiera sentirse tan mal como él y llorar tanto como el entrenador.

—Lamento esto yo...— Ash se soltó de su agarre. Era algo contradictorio, ya que no respondía acorde a ninguna de las pocas cosas que Misty decía, como si no la escuchara, pero de repente se disculpaba o le decía que podía marcharse. El azabache se puso de pie, ignorando también al agarre de Pikachu, y comenzó a caminar en círculos, mientras se tomaba la cabeza de la misma forma. La lluvia no cesaba. —No puedo creer que esto este pasando...

—Nadie puede creerlo Ash, Gary estaba tan consternado como tú... Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera de Reggie...— Respondió Misty, sollozando

—Necesito hacerle tantas preguntas, pero a la vez insultarlo tanto— Replicó Ash, como si Misty fuese solo un oyente— Y ese chico junto a Serena... ese chico yo...

Ash se quedó con la mirada dolida mirando al horizonte, sin dejar de tomarse la frente con la mano. Misty se espantó del silencio, y otra vez su incalmable impaciencia aparecía rogando que Ash siga con lo que estaba diciendo

—¿Q-que es lo que hay...? ¿Qué es lo que hay con ese chico?

Ash miró a Misty presionando los labios, mientras Jolteon se acercaba a él con la misma mirada de tristeza. El hecho de compartir las emociones con esos pokemón eran lo único que le daban un poco de sensación de vida, y no de robots.

Sollozó antes de hablar, y Misty no pudo evitar colocarse la mano en el pecho ante lo escuchado— Creo que ese chico es mi hermano, Misty.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	32. Curiosity Begins

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Ya deja de mirarme así, Sylveon— Le dijo Serena al pokemón junto a ella, mientras seguía sollozando en el hueco que formaban sus dos brazos sobre sus rodillas —Que tu seas un pokemón feliz no significa que yo sea una humana feliz.

Sylveon no emitió sonido alguno, más no dejó de mirarla con preocupación.

Serena elevó sus dos ojos celestes un poco fuera de su refugio —Ni siquiera se si eres feliz, ni siquiera se si sientes— Sollozó de nuevo —Ni siquiera se como fue que me terminé metiendo en esto.

Sentía impotencia, mucha impotencia por dentro. Éste enorme viaje la había ayudado en varios aspectos, como a intentar sacar a Ash de su cabeza y a ser un poco más autosuficiente en cuanto a su cuidado (cualidad que había perdido al ganar su primer bono como artista pokemón), pero no podía dejar de pensar lo muy feliz que era antes, lo bonito que era estar encerrada en su burbuja, teniendo como única meta derrotar a Miette y a sus poco estilizados pokemón.

Y se sentía egoísta, muy egoísta.

Porque aunque ella tuvo la posibilidad de elegir, quedarse en el tecnológico o no en su momento, cosa por la que no pasó ninguno de los otros, era ella quien estaba llorando en la entrada de un subterráneo, sin saber realmente si salir o no a la tormenta que afuera acechaba.

—¡¿Por qué me siento tan culpable?!— Exclamó saliendo de su refugio, estirando un poco sus rodillas— ¡A mi me manipularon, se metieron dentro de mi cabeza! ¡Aunque haya podido elegir tengo derecho a estar enojada!

Sylveon siguió sin decirle palabra alguna. Serena había tenido que romper la fusión, no por miedo a crear un tornado involuntario a causa de sus sentimientos, sino por que temía que el valor de felicidad que tiene un pokemón como Sylveon afecte al resto de los sentimientos a su alrededor.

Y lo hizo porque sabía que sino se sentiría culpable por eso también, por pensar solo en ella y en las muchas ganas que le daba crear un tornado dentro de un subterráneo abandonado.

—Enojarse es gratis, nadie va a regañarte por eso

Serena se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la sudadera rosa que Reggie le había otorgado. Era similar a la de Kalm, solo que tenía una estrella de siete puntas en el lado izquierdo, en vez de un copo de nieve

Presionó los labios antes de levantar la mirada. Nadie jamás se había mostrado reacio a ser amable con ella, ¿Por qué con éste chico parecía como si hubiese tenido odio a primera vista?

Estaba mal acostumbrada, pero no podía tolerar llevarse mal con alguien, ni siquiera caerle mal a alguien. En toda su carrera nadie jamás la había insultado, más que Macey y Brianna después de su fiesta de quince, claro.

—¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó Serena, sin ponerse de pie. Ella no era como Misty o Dawn, no podía pensar en comentarios desafiantes o que le demuestren su poco interés a lo que estaba diciendo. O sí podía, pero no se atrevía a decirlos.

—No me importa como te sientas así que no voy a preguntártelo— Respondió el chico sin interés, acercándose a ella con las manos en los bolsillos —Satoshi me dijo que tenía que llevarte al hall de nuevo, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Calem le extendió una mano mientras la otra seguía en su bolsillo.

Serena lo miró de una forma que, a ojos de cualquier hombre, hubiese resultado irresistible y adorable. No era intencionalmente, y de todas formas no causó efecto alguno en Kalm.

—¿Por qué me odias?— Preguntó simplemente, con voz suave, volviendo a abrazar sus piernas con sus brazos

Calem rodó los ojos como ya lo había visto hacerlo cinco veces el día de la fecha— No me agradas porque te crees el centro del universo por ser la princesa de Kalos , y mírate...— Kalm señaló todo su cuerpo con la misma mano que le estaba tendiendo— Te ocultas cuando sabes que te manipularon la cabeza, en vez de enfrentar a Ketchum.

Era chocante que el apellido de Ash sea una de las formas con la que pueda llamar a ese hombre. Y pensar que durante años pensó en que había sido de él y como sería el día que Ash la presente a su familia como su novia, prometida, madre de sus hijos, etc.

—Siento que no sea la actitud que tu hubieses tomado, Calem...

—Kalm— Interrumpió el azabache

—...pero no sabría como enfrentarlo... — Respondió Serena, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, sin esperar una respuesta positiva por parte del chico

—No se si notas o no que no me interesan tus sentimientos de princesa llorona— Respondió Calem, tal como Serena lo esperaba. La chica miró en otra dirección, intentando no sentirse herida— Y solo vine hasta acá porque mi jefe me pidió que te llevara de nuevo.

—Lo siento, no quiero ir— Respondió Serena, fusionándose con Sylveon. Sabía que no tenía demasiadas oportunidades en el caso de que a Calem se le ocurriera usar los poderes que el Glaceon con el que estaba fusionado le proporcionaban, (o quería creer que era un Glaceon, juzgando el logo de su sudadera), pero era lo único que tenía ante su defensa— No me siento como para seguir oyendo a todos hablando de como me manipularon.

No se dio cuenta de que tan sola estaba hasta ese momento.

May y Dawn no se molestaron en seguirla, prefirieron seguir escuchando.

No esperaba demasiado de Drew, y menos aún de Paul.

Y Gary... Gary estaba tan consternado por el asunto que no se veía muy afectado, o eso creyó,.

Ash estaba peor que él, y Misty estaba haciendo su buen papel de novia consolándolo.

Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, y temía derrumbarse frente a Calem.

—No te pregunté por qué no quieres venir conmigo, ni tampoco, como ya te dije antes, me interesa— Calem se agachó unos centímetros, y antes de que Serena pudiese sonrojarse por la cercanía, ya había cubierto todo su cuerpo con el suyo y la sostenía sobre un hombro— Solo cumplo órdenes que mi jefe me...

No supo si Kalm dejó de hablar o sus palabras se perdieron.

 _Yvetal y Xerneas están destinados a asesinarse mutuamente. O muere el mal, y vence Xerneas, o muere el bien, y vence Yvetal. O simplemente se puede mantener al universo en equilibrio, haciendo que éstas reencarnaciones nunca se crucen ni tengan un propósito malvado. Porque el exceso de bien no daña, el exceso de mal si. Es tu destino vencer a Yvetal si lo encuentras, Xerneas. Recuérdalo._

Serena no ahogó un chillido hasta que Calem volvió a depositarla de nuevo en el suelo

—¿Q-q-que...? ¿Qué fue eso?— Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, antes de librar a Sylveon. La situación la había consternado demasiado.

Ella no era Dawn. Ella no tenía visiones.

Calem la miraba de forma perdida, pero con el ceño fruncido a la vez.

Y así durante veinte segundos aproximadamente, en los que Serena, la más paciente de las pacientes, y su miedo, no lo resistieron más

—¡Por favor, necesito que me digas qué fue eso!

—No puedo creer que te haya odiado desde el primer momento, sin siquiera saberlo...— Susurró Calem, con su mirada derrochando furia— Yvetal.

* * *

Dawn no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, pero a la vez el dolor y la tristeza brotaban por sus ojos.

Drew tomó del hombro a May cuando salieron por la puerta, y la últimamente reacia castaña había desaparecido por completo. Reggie se sorprendió ante la petición de su hermano, y Gary salió pidiéndole también a Satoshi de hablar en privado.

Ahora Paul estaba frente a ella, con ambas manos sobre la mesa, como si de un interrogatorio de la CIA se tratara.

—¿Vas a hablar o no?— Preguntó Dawn, fingiendo, como siempre, que no le afectaba. Él la había mandado al demonio por retener a Danny mientras Ash se llevaba a Misty, ahora no iba a fingir que estaba todo bien. —Ya tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me digas las cosas sin rodeos.

—Deja de meterte entre mi hermano y yo— Soltó Paul, notándose en su tono que estaba enojado —Que hayas tenido esa visión no significa que vaya a pasar...

—Todas mis visiones pasaron, y no desearía que te conviertas en un asesino— Interrumpió la peli azul

—... y si llegara a pasar sería mi problema, no tuyo— Paul suspiró sin dejar de fijar la mirada en ella— Y no me interrumpas.

Dawn rodó los ojos presionando los dientes— No puedes decirme que después de éstos últimos meses algo como eso no sea mi problema... Yo era...

—Tu no eras mi novia— Interrumpió Paul de repente, haciendo que a la coordinadora se le helara el corazón— Estabas conmigo, solamente. Y no me hagas esa cara, tu sabes la gravedad de la situación si la palabra "novia" llegara a circular cerca de mi padre con mi nombre en ella.

Dawn frunció más el ceño y se puso de pie también. No iba a salir corriendo y ponerse a llorar, porque sabía, o creía saber, que Paul estaba hablando de esa manera debido a los celos y a su enojo porque le repita que no debe ser un asesino. Eso no evitaba que no vaya a defenderse, claro estaba

—¡¿Cuantas eran las posibilidades de que tu papá se entere?!— Exclamó— ¡Él está en Sinnoh! ¡En otra región!

—¡Y sin embargo tuviste una visión en la que estabas muerta!— Contraatacó Paul, flexionando más su torso sobre la mesa

—¡Pero si eres tu quien acaba de decir que mis visiones no tienen que cumplirse necesariamente!

—¡Y también dije que si se cumplía tu visión donde carbonizo al estúpido de mi hermano no era tu problema!

—¡No logro entenderte, Paul!— Dawn rodeó la mesa y se postró frente a él— ¡No logro entender como te preocupas tanto por el hecho de que pueda morir, pero no te importa que pueda morir tu hermano! ¡Y que seas tu quien vaya a matarlo!

—¡Nunca lo entenderías!

—¡Eres un niño!— Le gritó la peli azul, con la voz quebrada, de forzarla— ¡Pones la excusa de que tu papá podría encontrarme gracias a esa tonta visión, solo para poder dejarme!

—¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías juntas?

Dawn gruñó, queriendo lanzarse encima de él como cuando no recordaba su nombre— ¡Sigues enojado porque solo HABLÉ con Danny porque ASH me lo pidió! ¡Y ahora quieres dejarme pero no con esa estúpida excusa, sino que vas a empezar a decir que es porque tu padre va a querer matarme!— Levantó el dedo cuando Paul abrió la boca para replicar e interrumpir— ¡Y tu tampoco me interrumpas a mí! ¡Y aunque dices que te preocupa que yo muera, no te preocupa que sea Reggie quien pueda llegar a terminar carbonizado y que seas tu el culpable!

Paul se rascó las sienes mientras Dawn inspiraba aire. Sabía que era impulsiva de vez en cuando, pero ésta vez no lo consideraba de ese modo, porque se llamaba a sí misma impulsiva cuando decía cosas innecesarias o que no debía. Ésta vez había soltado de un golpe todo lo que venía pensando desde la noche anterior.

—¿Terminaste?— Preguntó Paul, unos segundos después. Dawn asintió— Tu eres la niña aquí, por sacar semejante conclusión. Creyendo que mi cabeza puede llegar a armar todo ese plan. Y cuando digo que eres una niña no me refiero solo a que piensas como si tuvieses menos de quince años, que de hecho los tienes, sino también a que soy un hombre, y esas estúpidas conclusiones son las que típicamente sacan las porristas populares como tu.

—Si no es por eso, no se porque quieres dejarme— Respondió Dawn, con las manos en sus caderas. Decidió bajar la guardia un poco, tras suspirar con los ojos cerrados —Te dije que te amaba y ahora quieres echarlo todo por la borda... No te importaría lastimar a Reggie y...

—Ese es el problema, fastidiosa— Interrumpió Paul, produciendo que Dawn abra los ojos con una mirada triste— El problema es que me dijiste que me amabas, pero ahora estas decepcionada de ello. Porque te decepciona el hecho de que no sea lo que tu quieres que sea.

Dawn solo se mordió el labio inferior con tristeza, al ver cuanta razón tenía.

Y lo mucho que probablemente haya lastimado a Paul, por menos que el peli morado muestre sus sentimientos.

—¿Lo ves? Sabes que tengo razón. Y se que también esperas que sea como Ash, y me ponga firme ante la salvación de los pokemón, que diga que no me importaría arriesgar mi vida por ellos. Pretendes que sea como Drew, quien va a aceptar fingiendo indiferencia cuando en realidad le preocupa. Y pretendes que sea como Gary, quien seguramente perdone a Satoshi.

Dawn sentía el nudo formándose en su garganta. Porque había podido inventar toda esa secuencia de acciones en la que Paul la dejaba, pero no había sido capaz de analizar sus propias intenciones.

—Y no, no pienso perdonar a Reggie. No voy a aceptar fingiendo que no me importa, porque la verdad es que voy a aceptar cuando en serio, lo que le pase a los pokemón no me importa...

—No...— Se escapó de los labios de la peli azul, con los ojos brillosos— No... No, tu no eres como Kinomoto, Paul...

—¿Ves lo que estoy diciendo, Dawn? Sigues intentando crear una imagen de mí que no es. ¿Y que si a fin de cuentas soy como Kinomoto? ¿Y que si a fin de cuentas daño a Reggie? Es parte de mi desde que tengo memoria, porque mi padre es un maldito, y mi mamá esta por morir, y mis hermanos me abandonaron. Y no vas a poder cambiarlo.

—No es cierto— Sollozó Dawn, sin el mínimo intento de contener sus lágrimas —Dijiste que me protegerías, que no permitirías que nada malo me pase— Se secó los ojos con las muñecas— La persona que me hizo sentir de esa manera no puede ser la misma que busque la destrucción del mundo... Yo me negaba a enamorarme Paul, y puse todas mis fichas en ti...

—Siento que te hayas equivocado de esa manera— Paul pasó junto a ella sin mirarla— Pero nada de esto quita el hecho de que vaya a protegerte con mi vida entera.

Dawn cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior con furia mientras un sollozo se escuchaba y volteaba para ver la espalda del chico, a punto de salir por la única puerta a parte de la de acero, que daba al túnel del subterráneo— ¡Entonces no puede ser que no sientas nada por mi!

No lo entendía, y hasta que no terminaran durmiendo juntos como la última vez, no estaría satisfecha, y seguiría discutiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Paul cambió sus planes, entendiendo que no tenía remedio.

—Yo se lo que siento, tu eres el problema aquí. Porque no fui yo quien se enamoró de la persona equivocada, fuiste tu— Y salió del hall

Dawn cayó al suelo de rodillas y un leve campo de fuerza se creó al rededor de ella.

* * *

Misty estornudó una vez, pero logró acallarlo contra el puño de su sudadera. Estaba encubando uno de los peores virus, cosa que le pasaba, sin falta, una vez al año, pero no quería preocupar a Ash por eso. Ni tampoco quería perderse una sola palabra de la conversación que Ash tendría con su padre.

Sin embargo, no parecía que ni a Gary, que también estaba presente, ni a Satoshi les agradara su presencia.

—Estoy prestando atención, y planeo escuchar todo lo que tengas para decirme— Dijo Ash, robóticamente

—Misty, ¿podrías...?— Preguntó Satoshi, fingiendo tolerancia.

Ella odiaba ser una espina, pero tenía la manía de querer saberlo todo y meterse en todo.

Había planeado su respuesta en caso de que el hombre le diga eso, pero al momento de abrir la boca... no fue "no pienso permitir que le haga más daño a Ash" lo que salió de su boca. Y menos con Gary mirándola de un modo parecido.

—Lárgate Misty, no tienes que meterte en todo— Le dijo Gary, sin sensibilidad

—Gary...— Advirtió Ash, en forma de regaño

—Si quieres que sea tu novia, está bien, tu la conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que se mete en todo. Pero no tiene que estar presente ahora, tu puedes contárselo después.

—Está bien— Concluyó la pelirroja, sin atreverse a enfrentar a Gary frente a Satoshi, por miedo a que se pusiera del lado del castaño —Te esperaré fuera, Ash.

—Lo siento, Misty— Replicó Ash, volteando por un segundo

—Espera lejos de la puerta, por favor— Aclaró Gary, haciendo referencia a la vez que Misty escuchó que Gary había besado a Serena detrás de la puerta. Hizo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño y quisiera contestarle, pero sus ganas se esfumaron tras lo que dijo Satoshi.

—Tu también esperarás fuera, Gary. Lejos de la puerta.

El castaño giró su cabeza indignado— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no es justo!

—Gary... por favor...— Suplicó Ash.

Y Gary gruñó con el ceño fruncido, largó el aire que había acumulado y salió por la puerta que tan amablemente Misty le sostenía. No fue hasta que dejaron de oír insultos y cargadas por parte de la pelirroja, con estornudos de por medio, que los ojos de ambos Ketchum volvieron a cruzarse.

Ash seguía sentado firme sobre su silla, con Pikachu sobre su regazo. A Misty le contaría luego lo que creyera conveniente, y seguramente haría lo mismo con Gary.

Satoshi lo miraba desde arriba, con las palmas sobre el escritorio entre ellos dos. Estaba muy desordenado, con un mínimo espacio frente a la laptop cerrada, donde el hombre apoyaba sus palmas. Ash no tuvo tiempo de apreciar el lugar del todo, pero parecía ser un laboratorio como el del profesor Oak, aunque con muchas más máquinas que no conocía y bastante más sucio y anticuado.

A su madre le agarraría un paro cardíaco, pero todavía no sabía si seguían juntos. Otra de las miles de cosas que debía preguntarle.

—Creciste mucho— Soltó Satoshi de repente, haciendo que Ash únicamente parpadeara.

Sabía que estaba actuando como si no sintiera después de haber explotado sus sentimientos al máximo con Misty, pero no quería que eso sea un obstáculo en cuanto a sus preguntas. No se reconocía a sí mismo; siempre tan impulsivo por cualquier cosa, que ahora estaba actuando tan fríamente como Paul por el hecho de saber más, sin que sus titubeos o dudas puedan ser un impedimento para ello.

—El tiempo pasa. Los niños crecen, aún cuando sus padres desaparecen— Respondió Ash, sin dar a entender su sarcasmo

—Todo tiene una explicación— Respondió Satoshi, sentándose en la enorme silla de su escritorio tras sacarle de encima al asiento todas las cosas que tenía encima y dejarlas sobre el ya bastante desordenado escritorio

—Por eso aún estoy aquí.

Satoshi suspiró, pero al volver a abrir sus ojos siguió mirándolo. Ash se preguntaba si su padre había usado la misma mirada de lástima con el resto de sus amigos.

—Kinomoto quiere destruir a los pokemón, Ash. Se infiltró en el Tecnológico para lavarle el cerebro a todos los alumnos, que después de todo son las jóvenes promesas del mundo pokemón. Líderes de gimnasio, investigadores, criadores y coordinadores. Por eso hice todo lo que hice, tu hubieses...

—No— Interrumpió Ash— No voy a reclamarte nada ahora, no antes de escucharte. Pero lo único que no quiero es que hables como si me conocieras, porque estuviste fuera de mi vida durante casi seis años— Recordó momentáneamente, como si fuese importante, que dentro de una semana era su cumpleaños número dieciséis— Y no hay forma, de que sepas que es lo que yo hubiese hecho.

Satoshi apretó los labios en una fina línea— Vi todas tus batallas, desde la liga índigo hasta Kalos, fueron impresionantes, y sigo orgulloso de ti.

—Eso no significa que sepas quien soy. Y no creas que lo físico me hace igual a ti en el interior también, porque yo jamás hubiese enviado a Misty y a May directo hacia la muerte. Ni tampoco hubiese manipulado a Serena— Satoshi abrió la boca, probablemente para cuestionar como era que Ash sabía sobre lo de Serena— Gary ya me resumió todo. No tienes que explicarlo. Solo algunas cosas, que no me las creo, y Gary tampoco.

—Yo nunca quise que May y Misty estuvieran al borde de la muerte. Esas fueron cosas que se me fueron de las manos, por fallas en el plan que no lo modificaban, pero si lo perjudicaron en aspectos como ese— Satoshi hizo una pausa, esperando a que Ash diga algo, pero el azabache quería una respuesta a la segunda parte de su enunciado— No se cual es la parte que no te crees, todo es cierto.

—Que el ADN de Serena casualmente coincida con tus chips, que no veo exactamente donde encaja Drew en todo esto, y que no dijiste en ningún momento porque Eevee y sus evoluciones, ni como los creaste— Ash seguía sin entender como le salía ser tan duro como una roca, pero quería permanecer así— Y sabes, hay otra cosa que me importa mucho más...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mamá— Soltó Ash, y la mirada de Satoshi se desvió a otra parte— No se si la visitas, o si solo decidiste abandonarme a mí. Pero si Kinomoto sabe por nuestro apellido que tu estás detrás de la mínima fuerza que quiere arruinarle los planes, no creo que nuestras familias estén a salvo en sus casas, incluyendo a mí mamá, a quien no quiero que le pase nada.

—Ya pensé en eso, Ash— Contestó Satoshi, aún sin mirarlo— Tu madre está perfectamente a salvo en Pueblo Paleta, al igual que Samuel. Gerald y Alison están pasando la temporada de verano en su casa, por lo que también están a salvo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Y que hay de los padres de los otros?

—Las hermanas de Misty son figuras públicas, al igual que el papá de May y los padres de Drew. Kinomoto no quiere desordenes políticos aún, así que no va a meterse con ellos. Y sus hijos están a salvo.

—Sigo sin entender como estás tan seguro. ¿Y que hay de los padres de Paul, Grace y Johanna?

—Johanna vive en Sinnoh. Su gobierno, al igual que el de Unova, ya está alertado de sus planes— El oji azul lo dijo de una forma sugerente, dándole a entender a Ash que él había sido el causante de esa advertencia— Y Grace... Bueno ella... No quise decírselo a Serena, pero su madre estuvo de acuerdo con todo...

—¿Que?— Cuestionó Ash casi sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible que Grace hubiese aceptado que Serena pase por todo eso?

—Un día vio a Calem espiando, y él acudió a mí, por una llamada. Cuando le expliqué todo Grace dijo que podía colaborar, por lo tanto ya está advertida.

Ash lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras negaba ligeramente con su rostro— No te creo nada. Ni una palabra. Conozco a la mamá de Serena, y ella jamás le haría eso. No conozco a su padre, pero tengo entendido que es un buen tipo, y tampoco creo que permitiese semejante cosa. Dime la verdad.

—Esa es la verdad, no se porque tu y Gary dudan de mi.

—¿No será porque desapareciste de la vida de ambos como si nada, de repente, renunciando a tu título de campeón, dejándolo todo atrás por un repentino cambio de sueño?— Algo de "dejar todo atrás" hizo que el rostro de Misty se le apareciera de repente. ¿Así se sentía ella cuando no volvió siquiera a llamarla jamás? —Y aún no me dices nada de los padres de Paul, ni como estás tan seguro de que no irá a Pueblo Paleta.

—¿Los padres de Paul y Reggie?— Cuestionó Satoshi, con una ceja en alto, como desentendido— ¿Qué no sabes nada de sus padres?

—No, no somos tan cercanos.

—El padre de Paul forma parte del tráfico de pokebolas ilegal, es un mal sujeto. El hermano mayor de ambos, Tyler, está desaparecido desde que Paul tiene ocho años, y su madre está internada en terapia intensiva, en una clínica de Hoenn. ¿No sabías nada?

—No... Creo que... creo que ninguno de nosotros lo sabía...

—Tal vez de ahí descifres su carácter

Ash sacudió la cabeza. No tenía que permitirse ser dominado por sus sentimientos, porque todas las preguntas que quería hacerle se desvanecerían de nada

—¿Y que hay de...— Se aclaró la garganta, temiendo que sea el colapso de su contención— ...que hay de... mi hermano... Calem..?

Satoshi tragó saliva mientras se atragantaba con ésta— ¿Hermano? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Gary?— El oji azul volvió a aclararse la garganta— No tienes ningún hermano, Ash, eres hijo único.

Ash frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de como que se llamaba Ashton Ketchum que había escuchado esa conversación entre sus padres— No empieces con las mentiras de nuevo, todavía no contestaste ni a la mitad de mis preguntas ni ninguna de las cosas que no te creo...

—Ash, te juro por...— Hizo una pausa y suspiró— Juro que u madre y yo tuvimos solo un hijo y eres tú, Calem no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Y con otra mujer?— Preguntó firme, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. En caso de estar normal en la materia de sentimientos, hubiese titubeado cincuenta y siete veces.

Satoshi hizo un gesto que hasta pareció gracioso. Por como recordaba a su padre, no era una persona que se caracterizara por tomarse en serio lo serio, sino que siempre le añadía un toque de ironía o relajación, volviendo al ambiente menos tenso. Excepto cuando tenía que regañarlo, claro— No estuve con otra mujer Ash, la última mujer con la que estuve fue tu mamá, y no se si quieres saber...

—No me interesan... los detalles— Dijo entre dientes, ya comenzando a sentirse enfadado— Yo escuché cuando le dijiste a mamá que el niño iría contigo, el día que te fuiste. Y cuando miré por la ventana...

Todo volvía a su mente demasiado nítido, considerando la cantidad de veces que había intentado desechar ese recuerdo...

 _—¡¿En qué momento, por Arceus?! ¡¿Dime en que momento ocurrió que no lo noté?!— Gritaba Delia con ira en sus ojos, cosa que asustó a un Ash de diez años que miraba a sus padres por la hendija de la puerta._

 _—¡Te lo diría si dejaras de gritarme!— Respondía su padre, su héroe, su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir._

 _Sus padres raramente peleaban en serio. Por tonterías peleaban todos los días. Siempre Satoshi dejaba algo desordenado y Delia tenía que enfadarse, así como siempre Delia guardaba en lugares que Satoshi no conocía sus pertenencias. Y viceversa._

 _—¡Acabas de aparecer con un hijo, Satoshi! ¡Con otro hijo más! ¡¿Cómo esperas que deje de gritar?_

 _—¡Ash va a oírte, deja de gritar y te lo explicaré todo!_

 _—No... no es posible...— Dijo Ash para sí mismo, alejándose de la puerta_

 _Mientras tanto, el niño aludido indirectamente dejó de escuchar la conversación, para dirigirse a la cocina y correr ligeramente la cortina._

 _Y abrir sus orbes castañas, al ver que efectivamente, en el jardín de su casa de Pueblo Paleta, había un niño con el cabello tan negro como el suyo, pero unos ojos muy grises._

 _Que se clavaron en él._

 _Y hasta el día de hoy, seguían estampados para siempre._

—Y si no fueses como tu madre, y hubieses escuchado la conversación hasta el final...— Dijo Satoshi, haciendo que sus ojos se muevan de una forma divertida— ...aunque no deberías haber estado escuchando... entenderías que Calem no es tu hermano, ni siquiera son parientes.

—Entonces explícate— Estalló Ash, aunque sin gritar, con más enfado— Explícame lo de Calem, explícame por qué el ADN de Serena es el único compatible— Satoshi abrió la boca, probablemente para contradecirlo, y Ash lo señaló— Y no me digas que no lo sabes, porque si hay algo que recuerdo de ti es que siempre sabes todo, y sigo sin entender donde entra Drew en todo esto.

Satoshi pareció perder el sarcasmo que rondaba por sus ojos azules, que siempre hacía que la seriedad se esfume del ambiente, volviendo al aire automáticamente más tenso.

Ash estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Considerando que su padre por primera vez comenzaba a tomarse la conversación más en serio, podía decirse que había echo las preguntas correctas y había intimidado a su padre lo suficiente como para que le dijera al menos una parte de la verdad.

—Todos quedaron convencidos con ello, Ash, ¿Por qué Gary y tu no?— Cuestionó el hombre, sin una pizca de gracia en su tono de voz

—Porque Gary y yo te conocemos, Satoshi. Y aunque no sea el más listo de todos los que estamos aquí...— Tragó saliva, intentando que el muro de sentimientos que comenzaba a derrumbarse no se desmoronara por completo—...yo soy tu hijo, y me doy cuenta cuando mientes...

No supo si el hecho de ceder un poco con la rudeza hizo que su padre cediese también, tampoco supo que fue.

Satoshi simplemente asintió con los ojos cerrados, y con un chasquido encendió las luces que estaban tras él

—¿Quieres saberlo todo, Ash?— Preguntó el hombre, volviendo a abrir los ojos azules. El chico asintió con duda al ver lo que se encontraba tras su padre. —Bien, aclararé con la más profunda verdad todas tus dudas.

* * *

Recordaba haberse quedado dormida contra la pared fuera de la oficina de Satoshi, esperando a que Ash salga con las noticias. No podía dejarlo solo en un momento como éste, el chico necesitaba compañía más que nunca y por sobre todas las cosas, apoyo emocional.

Sin embargo, el resfriado del año que la estaba atacando no le permitía concretar sus intenciones, ya que gracias a él se había quedado dormida contra la pared.

Sus orbes verde-azulados se abrieron en cuanto sintió una manta muy pesada sobre ella. Ash le sonrió en cuanto la vio despierta, y no supo porque algo era diferente en su mirada. Algo había cambiado dentro de Ash.

—Ash.. ¿Cómo...— Tosió—... cómo te fue con tu... con Satoshi?

—Mañana podremos hablar de ello— Respondió el chico, acurrucando la manta contra ella— Ahora tienes que descansar. Tienes mucha fiebre.

—Pero no tienes que estar solo, puedes contármelo si quieres...

—Tu quieres saberlo porque tienes esa increíble necesidad de saberlo todo, Gyarados. —Volvió a decir Ash, sin dejar de sonreírle. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz si hace un par de horas no podía siquiera hablar sin parecer un robot?

—Oye— Se quejó la pelirroja, ante ser llamada Gyarados

Comenzó a cuestionar aún más la charla entre Ash y su padre, cuando el azabache no la dejó seguir reclamando por colocarle una mano en la mejilla. Su sonrisa de repente desapareció, pero no el brillo y tonalidad especial que sus ojos habían tomado.

—¿Ash?— Cuestionó Misty con voz débil, con los ojos abiertos lo más grande que su enfermedad en crecimiento le permitía.

—Lamento no haberte prestado atención— Soltó Ash de repente, haciendo que a Misty se le suban un par de colores a la cara. Ya debía tener las mejillas rojas por la fiebre, pero que Ash actúe de forma tan tierna de repente hacía que inevitablemente su cuerpo temblara y los buterfree volaran dentro de su estómago— Desde que llegamos aquí solamente estuve pensando en mí y en mi padre. Ni siquiera noté que tenías fiebre. Lo siento.

¿Por que por momentos tenía que ser tan malditamente adorable, y en otros la sacaba de quicio como solo él podía?

Y no podía evitar sorprenderse ante que lo llame "mi padre" con tanta naturalidad.

—No tienes que disculparte, Ash. Tu eres lo importante ahora. Además... solo es una estúpida fiebre— Intentó respirar, y al tener la nariz completamente obstruida, tosió— Mañana ya estaré bien. Sin embargo...

No le era fácil hablar con Ash mirándola de esa manera, como si el niño inmaduro de diez años hubiese desaparecido, mientras le acariciaba un pómulo con la mano izquierda. Lo bueno era que el chico seguramente no notaba esto.

—¿Sin embargo?

Misty sacudió su cabeza, tomando la mano de Ash sobre su rostro— Sin embargo... no puedo irme a dormir sin estar segura de que estás bien... sentimentalmente bien...

—Estoy bien, Misty— Le besó la frente, y la chica tuvo que contenerse de morderse el labio inferior. Quería besarlo de nuevo, pero no era el momento. Ni el momento, ni el contexto, ni tampoco quería contagiarlo— Pero voy a estar mucho mejor si logras descansar.

—Entonces quédate conmigo— Dijo Misty, sin soltar su mano

Porque no podía estar bien si Ash no estaba bien.

Antes de que el azabache mueva las sabanas para abrazarla y cuidarla durante el resto de la noche, la besó haciéndola sentir de la misma forma que la primera vez.

A pesar de sentirse enferma, pero en las nubes, la puerta de la curiosidad de Misty estaba llamando.

Y nadie iba a poder callarla

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	33. Convivencia

**Hola. Si, si vivo, y como siempre digo, no pienso abandonar este fic aunque tarde mas de tres meses en actualizar. O fueron cuatro?  
**

 **Soy desastrosa, ya lo se. Mis excusas de universidad, examenes y trabajo no son suficientes para compensar mi tardanza, pero siempre le digo a todo el mundo: hago lo que puedo.**

 **Me armaron un taller en mi casa, por lo que cambiaron la computadora de lugar y hasta alla no llega el internet, por lo que para escribir y/o actualizar necesito la tablet. Cosa muy, pero muy molesta.**

 **En fin, dejenme decirles que tengo los proximos dos capitulos terminados y el 36 en camino, por lo que tratare de actualizar la semana que viene (si soy mala, los voy a dejar con la intriga de todo). Me voy de viaje dentro de poco, asique voy a desaparecer mas o menos todo enero. Ooobviamente mi fiel tablet va a estar conmigo, pero el hecho de imaginarme escribiendo ahi ya me pone de mal humor.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo. Es mas o menos para calmar un poco el ambiente tenso y recordar que los protagonistas son adolescentes a pesar de las circunstancias.**

 **No agradezco reviews porque no me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez, pero saben que siempre les estoy agradecida por su apoyo y por no abandonar a la pobre Hannah.**

 **(no se como es el orden de la pokedex, pero es el orden que puse para los personajes desde el principio. Ya van a ver porque lo aclaro)**

 **Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Drew había tenido una educación extremadamente exigente. Éste factor, muy relevante, lo había vuelto alguien extremadamente pulcro también.

Por ende, cuando despertó esa mañana, un ataque de histeria lo invadió, como si fuese Misty rodeada de insectos.

Sólo que él era Drew. El hijo del alcalde de Ciudad La Rousse, el prometido de la hermosa Giselle. Tenía casi tan prohibido quejarse como Serena fruncir el ceño en el escenario.

—Esto. Es. Completamente. Repugnante— Exclamó al aire, mirando la camisa que tenía puesta desde su fiesta de compromiso, la cual había pasado por corridas, uso de sus poderes, y sentimientos encontrados. Sin contar que el pantalón de su esmoquin tenía los bolsillos completamente llenos de hojas de árboles, para poder usar sus poderes.

Necesitaba bañarse, necesitaba ropa limpia.

Porque había traído ropa limpia, ¿verdad?

—Si, claro que traje, mi ropa limpia esta en la mochila de Ash...

Miró hacia el costado, esperando encontrar al azabache con el cual le dijeron que compartiría habitación.

Sin embargo, solamente encontró a Pikachu hecho un ovillo, durmiendo plácidamente.

Satoshi había considerado ideal que, aunque sea solo por ésta noche, Gary y Ash no compartan cuarto, y como el hombre era lo más cercano a un líder que Drew sentía presente, decidió obedecerlo.

—Demonios, ¡No!— Exclamó Drew, poniéndose de pie. Pikachu movió un poco sus orejas a la par que abría sus ojos, para encontrarse a un peli verde dando vueltas por toda la habitación— ¡¿Tienes idea de donde guarda Ash su mochila?!— Se dirigió Drew a Pikachu

El pokemón eléctrico, cansado de los humanos, le volteó la carita sin decirle un simple "pika", así como lo había hecho con su entrenador los últimos días.

—¡Pikachu! ¡Necesito bañarme y ropa limpia!— Regañó al pokemón, sacudiéndose los cabellos, mientras se sacaba la camisa, rompiendo todos sus botones, y rompiendo la fusión con Leafeon, quien solo lo hacía sentir más cargado.

—Pikapi, pika— Respondió la rata eléctrica, sin ánimos de hacer esfuerzo para que Drew le entendiera

—Muchas gracias, Pikachu, eres un pokemón muy servicial— Gruñó entre dientes

Arrojó las sabanas más asquerosas sobre las cuales recordaba haber dormido alguna vez. Tenían olor a humedad y estaban amarillentas.

Seguramente Ash se había ido del cuarto porque su cama debía tener las mismas sucias sábanas. Pero entonces, ¿En que parte del "loft" (así lo había llamado Satoshi, y Drew dudaba de que el señor Ketchum alguna vez haya visto lo que un loft en realidad era) podía estar Ash?

—Por supuesto, él está con Misty— Dijo rodando los ojos, sin esperar que ni Pikachu ni Leafeon le contesten.

Tomó su camisa de nuevo y se la colocó como pudo. La mayoría de los botones habían salido disparados, por lo que solamente los dos inferiores habían sobrevivido. Rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de la tontería por la que se estaba preocupando. ¿Quién le diría algo sobre eso?

Llamó a Leafeon, quedando fusionado con el pokemón. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Gary dejando a Misty en el cuarto al otro lado del pasillo, justo antes de que él y Paul discutieran quien dormiría con el roncador de Ash. El pelimorado "no estaba de humor", de hecho, nunca lo estaba, así que él tendría que hacerlo.

Se dirigió a pasos apresurados con el objetivo de abrir la puerta, pero justo cuando su mano se posó sobre el pomo sus impulsos pararon de golpe...

¿Qué tal si ellos...?

Nah. Era Ash Ketchum quien supuestamente estaba dentro de esa habitación. El día que Misty quiera hacer eso tendría que ponerse un cartel en la frente para que el azabache lo notara. Además, conociendo a la pelirroja como había llegado a conocerla en éstos últimos meses, dudaba que si Ash le pusiera la mano donde no debía no le de un par de correctivos.

De todas formas, no se atrevía a girar la oxidada perilla de la puerta.

—Tal vez no estén haciendo justamente eso, pero si... si los atrapara en una situación comprometedora...— Cerró los ojos con fuerza—... sería incómodo de todas formas, Leafeon.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una segunda presencia en escena, quien no podía ser otra persona más que May, con dos mochilas en su posesión.

Y lo miraba sonrojada, con los labios entre abiertos, cosa que le daba muchas, pero muchas más ganas de besarla que las ganas que tenía normalmente.

Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que era por lo sexy que debía quedarle la camisa entre abierta, y que incluso la inocente May Stella Balance podía notar eso. Su ego había subido de las nubes al cielo divino, y no había nada que lo haga bajar de allí.

—¿Necesitas algo?— Preguntó Drew, esperando confundirla con su apariencia, sucia, pero sexy, para hacerla olvidar un poco todo el bien merecido enfado que tenía encima hacia él.

Si, May tenía razón en absolutamente todo. Incluso él, quien era el orgullo en vida, podía decirlo en voz alta en cuanto la castaña le perdonase todo o se volviera menos fría con él. Su relación fue prácticamente nula, nunca llegó a existir porque las tres veces que casi lograron algo, él lo arruinó.

Sabía que la había perdido para siempre, ya estaba oficialmente comprometido con Giselle, aunque había escapado de ella, su madre nunca iba a dejarlo en paz, Zoe de repente se la pasaba regalando su ADN por ahí, por lo que tampoco parecía preocuparse mucho por él y su vida amorosa; y su padre estaría mucho más cómodo si se casara con la hija del Conde Belcourt de Kanto.

Sin embargo, sabiendo todo esto, no podía evitar sentir que las circunstancias eran propicias para conquistar a la castaña otra vez, sin factores externos que pudiesen alterar eso.

Además, si ahora se pusieran a discutir, May no iba a poder negar como se dejaba proteger por Drew, y como permitió que el chico le colocara la mano en el hombro en cuanto Paul pidió quedarse a solas con Dawn.

—May...— La castaña seguía mirándolo boca abierta, y sus hormonas revoloteaban un poco al imaginarse qué descripción física daría la chica ahora de él. No podía ser mas narcisista— Te pregunté si necesitas algo...

—Eh... yo... eh... —Titubeó la chica, abrazando la mochila amarilla que tenía en su mano, mientras la verde seguía colgando de su brazo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que el sonrojo desapareció de su rostro, a pesar de que Drew había soltado el pomo para apoyar su antebrazo sobre la puerta del cuarto de Misty— Si— Respondió firme, mirando a los ojos al peli verde— Misty no vino a dormir al cuarto ayer, Gary me dijo que estaba aquí, pero yo estaba cuidado su mochila— Explicó, dejando caer su brazo con la mochila amarilla otra vez— No se que es lo que tu estés haciendo frente a esa puerta, pero yo voy a entrar...

May se dirigió a pasos apresurados a tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero Drew le sostuvo la muñeca.

—¡No, no, no! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Pues que crees? Abrir la puerta de la pieza donde está durmiendo Misty para darle su mochila— May se soltó del agarre de Drew y volvió a tomar el pomo, dejando ambas mochilas en el suelo, pero el peli verde otra vez la detuvo

—Está con Ash, ahí dentro— El coordinador tiró de su brazo hacia el otro lado, y los ojos de May se dirigían de su pecho a sus ojos. El ego seguía elevándose como un globo cargado de helio. —Y se dice cuarto, no pieza. Antes lo dijiste bien.

May frunció el ceño arrugando los labios también. Se veía tan linda cuando hacía eso. Podría besarla cada vez que lo hiciera y su enojo se iría en seguida.

—¡No me corrijas! ¡Y suéltame!— Se soltó del agarre del peli verde, al decir lo último— ¿Y que si Ash está ahí dentro también?

Drew la miró desde la cabeza de altura que le llevaba, como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Porque, bueno, de hecho, lo era.

—Que pasó la noche aquí, probablemente... Bueno, estoy seguro de que la pasó aquí, porque su cama estaba armada y a mí me tocaba compartir cuarto con él...

—Sigo sin entender tu punto

Drew colocó la mano en el pomo antes que May.

Que Ash fuese torpe no era ninguna novedad. Que May fuese igual, o más torpe, tampoco. Pero que fuesen tan endemoniadamente parecidos, comenzaba a caer en la mente de Drew como una pérdida de agua

—Que ellos pueden haber... ya sabes...

—¿Haber qué?

¿May sabría lo que eran las relaciones sexuales?

—Pueden haber hecho... eso... ¿entiendes? """e s o """— Trataba de explicar el peli verde, utilizando palabras que su vocabulario de niño bien le permitía

La oji azul cerró los ojos con frustración, para luego abrirlos cargados de furia— ¡Ya deja de tontear conmigo, no se de que demonios estás hablando!

Drew presionó los dientes y acercó su rostro al de ella para susurrar fuerte— ¡Que ellos pueden haber hecho, o estar haciendo el amor!

May se alejó de él, enderezando su torso, mientras pestañeaba repentinas veces

—Tu no creeras... ¿Crees que ellos ya...? ¡Pero si a penas se besaron!

—¡Y que se yo, May! ¡Durmieron juntos anoche!

—¡Pero no es la primera vez que lo hacen, durmieron juntos esa vez en la tienda también!

—Paul estaba con ellos, May, tampoco creo que se desubiquen de esa forma...

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, seguramente están vestidos, durmiendo plácidamente en esa... en esa pequeña cama...

—¡Lo ves! ¡Tu estás dudando también!

—¡Solo toca la puerta!

Drew miró de May al pomo, y del pomo a la puerta. Aunque tocase, el solo hecho de estar interrumpiendo su acto sexual...

Tragó saliva y levantó la mano dispuesto a golpear la puerta, pero un chillido proveniente del las escaleras, en la otra punta del espacio en el cual se encontraban May y Drew, interrumpió sus intenciones

—¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN GARY Y ASH?!

Dawn tenía unas largas ojeras grises bajo sus ojos azules. Probablemente no se había visto en un espejo aún, ya que si viese su cabello en ese estado, no habría salido de la habitación. Tenía puesta la misma pijama que viene utilizando desde que salieron de su viaje, una camiseta de mangas cortas sueltas, con ese mini short que probablemente Paul odiaría.

May y Drew la miraron indignados, sin comprender la petición de la peli azul

—¡¿Qué no me escucharon, ustedes dos?!

—S-si, Dawn— Titubeó May, mientras la chica seguía subiendo las escaleras caracol y se acercaba a ellos— Pero, ¿Por qué los están buscando?

—¡Mi teléfono desapareció!— Chilló con histeria, mientras empujaba a Drew, quien frunció el ceño, para colocarse entre el chico y su mejor amiga— ¡Todos aquí saben que NADIE sobre este planeta puede tocar mi teléfono! ¡Y ellos dos siempre me lo quitaban en clase, para molestarme!

—No creo que Gary te lo haya escondido, y Ash estuvo muy... ocupado... toda la noche como para escabullirse en tu habitación y quitártelo...— Defendió Drew a sus amigos, tratando de utilizar el tono màs suave posible con la coordinadora para evitar enfadarla màs.

—¡¿Cómo que ocupado?!— Dawn se sacudió los cabellos. Del otro lado del piso se podía ver a Serena saliendo del cuarto donde se supone, estaba durmiendo Dawn antes de bajar las escaleras para buscar su teléfono— ¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

—¿Qué ocurre Dawn?— Preguntó Serena, acercándose a la escena con dos ojeras muy parecidas a las de su amiga, en un tono dulce y delicado, como siempre

—¡Ash y Gary me escondieron mi teléfono, estoy segura!— Dawn ahogó un suspiro, sin sacar el ceño fruncido de su cara— ¡¿No habrás sido tu, verdad Serena?!

—¡No Dawn, claro que no!— Se excusó la princesa de Kalos, moviendo sus manos en señal de inocencia— Ahora que lo dices... tampoco se o recuerdo donde dejé el mio— Acotó pensativa

—Seguramente entraron en nuestra habitación y tomaron el tuyo también... ¡Era típico de ellos en el tecnológico!

—Pero ya te dijimos que Ash no durmió en su cuarto ayer, seguramente estuvo aquí toda la noche...— Volvió a decir May

—¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo tan temprano?

Paul apareció en la escena con unos pantalones grises de algodón y una vieja musculosa de vóley. Dawn no estaba de humor como para tentarse con su apariencia, además de que su conversación más reciente aún se mantenía en sus emociones a flor de piel.

—Alguien tomó el teléfono de Dawn, y seguramente también el de Serena. Y Dawn cree que fueron Ash y Gary, pero Ash no durmió en el cuarto con Drew, así que creemos que está aquí dentro, con Misty— Resumió May, a la velocidad de la luz— Y no creemos que Gary esté de humor como para hacer bromas— Era increíble como le había perdido el miedo a hablarle a Paul, en los últimos meses.

—K-Ketchum está... ¿ahí dentro? ¿Con Waterflower?— Titubeó Paul, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Y para que Paul titubee

Parece que todos se habían levantado con la idea de que Ash podía convertirse en un macho alfa de repente, y Misty una chica fácil

Serena ahogó un suspiro— No es cierto...

—¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas?!— Volvió a gritar Dawn —¡Es obvio que ellos no tuvieron relaciones! ¡¿En serio creen que Ash se atrevería, y que Misty se dejaría?!

La pregunta a realizar, en realidad era, como era que Ash y Misty no se habían despertado aún.

—No grites tanto, fastidiosa— Dijo Paul, fríamente

Dawn giró su cabeza maquiavélicamente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa irónica de lado— ¡NADIE toca mi teléfono! ¡Y deja de llamarme fastidiosa como si tuvieses derecho! ¡Hasta el Psyduck de Misty tiene más derecho que tu!

—Bueno, pero...— Habló Drew, antes de que Paul le respondiese y los nervios de la peli azul saltaran disparados a todos lados. Esperaban que no esté fusionada con Espeon— No puedes negar que es sospechoso...

—¿Qué no saben mantener una conversación en paz?

Calem apareció por las escaleras, y a Serena se le pusieron los pelos de punta. La intimidaba, y mucho, y no sabía como manejar eso

—Primero tengo que compartir mi loft con todos ustedes, y ahora hacen éste espectáculo por la mañana. ¿Qué les enseñaron sus padres?

A la coordinadora de Sinnoh se le hinchó una vena, y antes de que le diera un puñetazo al portador masculino de Glaceon, Drew volvió a hablar, sosteniendo en su garganta la corrección que no dudaría en decirle a May, si ella hubiese cometido la falta, de decir "loft" a ésta... casa conectada al túnel de un subterráneo...

—Los celulares de Dawn y Serena desaparecieron, ¿tienes idea de donde pueden estar?

—No desaparecieron. Y no faltan solo los de ella, Reggie se los quitó a todos.

—¡¿QUE?!

Paul cerró los ojos y presionó los dientes mientras tomaba a Dawn y le tapaba la boca con una mano, para que no puediese seguir soltando gritos.

—¡Oye! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con mis padres?— Preguntó May, con el ceño fruncido

—¡Mi celular vale más que todo éste "loft"— hizo énfasis en las comillas— que, de hecho, no es un "loft", sino una casa conectada a un subterráneo!— Se quejó Drew, con la camisa aún desabotonada

—¿Qué haces vestido así?— Preguntó Calem, ignorando completamente la exclamación del peli verde

—¡¿Alguien sabe donde está mi celular?!

Gary apareció en la escena también, y Serena, no supo porque, se sintió un poco más segura. Como si el castaño pudiese llegar a defenderla en caso de que a Kalm le agarren uno de sus ataques de odio

—Genial, ahora todos estamos aquí— Acotó Paul, aunque fue opacado por los gritos que Dawn dio luego

—¡Nos los quitaron a todos!

—¿Dónde está Ash?— Preguntó Gary, sacando rápidamente la conclusión de que Dawn no solo había descubierto que su teléfono había desaparecido por las malas, sino que debía estar en época de período menstrual, y que mantener una conversación con ella no sería lo ideal.

—En el cuarto. Con Misty— Respondió Drew

—No-es-cierto— Se sorprendió Gary, abriendo sus ojos marrones-verdosos, mientras se acercaba más al tumulto de adolescentes— ¡Ayer le dije donde la había dejado durmiendo, pero nunca creí que ya se atreviera a tanto!

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo aún— Acordó Paul

—¡Dejen de decirlo que me da pena!— Se metió May, sonrojada, tomándose las mejillas con las manos

—Es el proceso natural de vida, May— Dijo Calem, sorpendiendo a Serena, quien escuchaba todo haciendo caras, pero sin intervenir. Así que el mal trato era solo para ella...— Cuando Satoshi se entere de esto...

—¡Dejen de ser tan idiotas, hablan como si no los conocieran! ¡Son Ash y Misty, por Arceus! ¡El chico más ingenuo de la escuela y la chica más difícil!— Se enfadó Dawn.

Paul la miró debajo de él, mientras seguía rodeándole el pecho con un brazo cuya mano antes se encontraba en su boca. Inluso con todo el enojo que tenía encima, la chica no hacía esfuerzo para soltarse de su agarre.

Y no podía negar lo agradable que era aquello

—Nunca subestimes a Ash— Contradijo Oak— Le enseñé todo lo que sabe

Incluso Serena rodó los ojos, ante lo presumido que había sonado Gary

—Oh, disculpen. Hagan paso al señor Gary Oak, rey de la seducción y las mujeres— Dijo May irónicamente, haciendo la cara de pocos amigos que solía hacer cuando Gary coqueteaba en broma con ella, Misty y Dawn

—Claro que si, así me decían en el tecnológico...

Antes de que Paul o Drew pudiesen burlarse de él, el chirrido de la puerta frente a la que todos estaban haciendo un espectáculo se hizo oír

Y hasta a Dawn se le cayó la mandíbula...

Ash estaba contra el marco de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa...

Sin una mínima prenda de ropa de la cadera para arriba...

Todos los rumores de que Ash Ketchum tenía el mejor físico del Tecnológico Pokemón de Hoenn, a regañadientes de Gary Oak, se comprobaron

Solo que él tenía desconocimiento de aquello

—¿Pasó algo?— Preguntó simplemente Ash

—¡Menos mal que no apostamos, Hikari!— Exclamó Gary

—No es cierto, no es posible...— Dijo May, empujando a Ash sin tocarlo, para entrar en la habitación y quedar consternada— ¡Dawn! ¡Por Arceus, tienes que entrar!

La peli azul se soltó del casi nulo agarre de Paul, quien sorprendido la siguió también e ingresó al cuarto.

Misty estaba hecha un bollo en la cama, completamente cubierta con las sábanas.

Dawn ahogó un grito. May se tapaba los ojos apenada. Gary seguía riendo fuera de la habitación, y Drew y Paul negaban con fastidio. Serena entró en la habitación, al quedarse sola con Kalm afuera

—¡¿Puede alguien explicarme qué es lo que les pasa?!— Exclamó Ash, entrando en la habitación seguido de Calem.

—Son demasiado taradas— Dijo Paul, con los ojos cerrados de la frialdad— Debe estar completamente vestida, y ustedes dos, típico de mujeres, están haciendo un escándalo.

—¡No puedo creer que tenga pensado tener relaciones con Ash y no nos haya dicho nada!— Exclamó May, ignorando a Paul

—¿Relaciones?— Preguntó Ash, sin que nadie le preste atención.

—¡Pero Ash tiene toda la ropa puesta, y Misty probablemente también!— Dijo Serena, interviniendo en la conversación, poniéndose del lado del Drew y Paul

—¿Y por qué se supone que debería contárselo?— Pregunto Calem a Drew

—Oh, no lo se, ya sabes como son las mujeres. Si alguna respira sin avisarle a la otra, automáticamente es un crimen mayor.

—¡No se burlen así!— Intervino Serena. Su miedo a que Calem comience a atacarla comenzó a crecer de repente, pero la presencia de Ash más al centro del cuarto interrumpió cualquier cosa que pueda haberle llegado a decir.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme qué es lo que está pasando?— Preguntó el azabache, mirando a las caras de todos— Drew, ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

—¿Y tu se lo preguntas?— Acotó Calem en voz baja

—¡Por qué no se donde está tu mochila, tu servicial Pikachu no quiso decírmelo y tu viniste a dormir con Misty!— Respondió el peli verde

—Sigo sin entender que hacen todos aquí.

—¡Misty tuvo sexo contigo anoche y no nos comentó que pensaba hacerlo!— Le gritó Dawn directamente, para evitar tener que pasar por lo que pasó Drew cuando intento explicárselo a May desde un principio

—¡¿S-s-s-exo?!— Titubeó el azabache muy sonrojado

—¡Ya deja de decir esa palabra!— Dijo May, tapándose los oídos

—¡No hicimos eso, por Arceus, solo dormimos! ¡Me quedé con ella porque está enferma!

—¡¿Entonces qué haces sin la camiseta?!— Volvió a preguntar Dawn

—¡Acabo de quitármela!

—¡No te creo una palabra, Ketchum!

—Tampoco es como si la hubiese violado, Dawn, deja de gritar así— Dijo Drew, serio

—¡No nos contó nada, no sabes lo grave que es eso!

—¡Pero ni siquiera tuvimos relaciones sexuales!

—Esto es demasiado divertido— Dijo Calem, sonriendo discretamente, mientras Gary movía su cabeza afirmativamente y Serena lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¡Quiero mi ropa, Ash! ¡¿Podrías dármela?!— Exclamó Drew, entre todo el griterío

—No recuerdo donde dejé mi mochila...

—Oigan... Waterflower está...— Dijo Paul, preparándose para la catástrofe que no tardó ni cinco segundos en llegar.

Misty, enferma y todo como estaba, podía gritar más fuerte de lo que Dawn había gritado en todo el día

—¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ?!

Ash se acercó a la puerta lentamente, sabiendo que el hecho de estar sin camiseta en su habitación era probablemente lo que había conformado los estados de animo actuales de las dos coordinadoras presentes. El resto de la presencia masculina retrocedió un poco, sin salir de la habitación

—¡Hasta que te dignas a despertar!— Exclamó May con el ceño fruncido, enfureciendo más a Misty

—¡¿Cómo no iba a despertar si están todos dentro de mi cuarto?!— Tosió por forzar la voz, y porque aunque el resfriado estaba mejor que ayer, aún no había mejorado del todo— ¡Largo!

—¡¿Tuviste relaciones con Ash o no?!— Gritó Dawn, muy enfadada

—¡¿Relaciones?!— Misty se sonrojó a más no poder, pero desapareció casi al instante— ¡¿Acaso a las dos les vino el período a la vez o que?!

—A mi no— Dijo May, cambiando radicalmente de tono

—¡¿Como se les ocurre pensar que tendría relaciones y que no se los contaría?!

Los cinco hombres presentes en la escena cayeron al estilo anime al suelo, mientras Serena sonreía y afirmaba con los brazos cruzados.

—¡¿No sería mejor preguntarles como es que se les ocurre pensar que tuvimos relaciones, a secas?!— Se levantó Ash, con el ceño fruncido.

Oh no.

Si ahora empezaban a pelear Ash y Misty, sería el pico más alto del escándalo adolescente matutino.

Y así fué. Más o menos.

—¡Por supuesto que pensaron que tuvimos relaciones! ¡No solamente que dormiste conmigo, sino que además abres la puerta del cuarto sin la camiseta!

Ash caminó un par de pasos parea acercarse más a la cama, posándose frente a Dawn, quien estaba en la posición que él requería— ¡¿Qué, ahora vas a decirme que yo te insistí para quedarme o algo así?!

—Ohhh...— Acotó Gary, a modo de meter pua— Eso fue duro, Misty. Pero no vas a negarlo, ¿verdad?

Dawn estiró su mano con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, en dirección a Gary, para que el cuadro detrás de él se moviera un poco al costado gracias a sus poderes psíquicos.

—¡Auch!

—Cállate, Oak.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja se sonrojaba tratando que nadie lo notara, a la vez que una vena en su frente se hinchaba más y más— ¡Estaba completamente fuera de sí, tenía mucha fiebre y mucho sueño!

La tensión de la única pobre lamparita colgando del techo de la habitación bajó unos segundos— ¡Pues no recuerdo haber escuchado ninguna frase de negación por tu parte mientras estaba contigo!

—¡Porque te digo que tenía fiebre!

—¡¿Ah si?!— Ash se acercó más a la cama, apoyando una de sus rodillas mientras Misty estiraba más el cuello para mirarlo sin titubear a los ojos— ¡Entonces cada vez que tengas fiebre y digas algo como "por favor Ash, quédate conmigo"—imitando la voz de Misty— lo tomaré como un "lárgate de aquí, Gyarados quiere estar sola"!

—¡Yo no hablo así!

—Oigan que está...

Una voz se escuchó desde la puerta, siendo Satoshi el emisor del sonido. Todos los cercanos a la pared voltearon a verlo, mientras los demás observaban la pelea de Ash y Misty para ver si alguno de los dos orgullos de ambos se quebraba.

—¡Claro que lo haces!

—¡No!— Misty se puso de rodillas con un puño en el aire— ¡Yo no hablo así, ni tampoco te dije algo como eso!

—Ash, Misty, ya basta— Intervino Satoshi, ingresando en la habitación.

Pero siendo olímpicamente ignorado por su hijo y la chica.

—¡¿Qué no era que estabas fuera de sí?!

—¡Tenía fiebre, no Alzheimer!

—¿Qué es Alzheimer?— Preguntó May, más a Dawn que al resto

—Es una enfermedad, olvidas las cosas con rapidez— Respondió Satoshi, ingresando más en la habitación— ¡Y les dije que ya dejen de discutir!

—¡Todos malpiensan por tu culpa, Ash!— Volvió a responder Misty con la voz ronca, tras algún otro comentario agresivo del chico

—¡Siempre es la culpa de Ash, ¿verdad?!

—¡DIJE QUE SILENCIO!

* * *

Ni Ash ni Misty volvieron a hablarse tras el grito y el uso de los poderes que, todos creían, provenía del Espeon con el que el señor Ketchum fusionaba su cuerpo.

May se encontraba a la cabeza de la fila que el señor Ketchum había obligado a formar a los nueve adolescentes. No es como si a ella le gustara estar al frente, al contrario, lo odiaba, pero la tomaron desprevenida y entre idas y vueltas, terminó allí. Estaba a punto de comerse la segunda uña, nerviosa, mientras miraba a Satoshi esperando que abra los ojos o emita sonido alguno.

Sus hombros se sobresaltaron un poco al oírlo de repente.

—Uno— Soltó el señor Ketchum, sin mirar a la fila de adolescentes acomodada en la escalera, uno sobre cada escalón, mientras se miraban con extrañeza entre ellos. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a su hijo— ¡Dije que se presente, número Uno!

—¿Pero como voy a saber yo que...?

—Solo síguele la corriente, hace lo mismo con sus pokemon— Le dijo Calem en al oído. Ash no terminaba de conformar una opinión sobre él. El nítido recuerdo de su infancia, más la forma en la que trata a Serena, confundían un poco la perspectiva que tenía sobre él.

—¡Repórtese, número Uno!

—¿Por qué Ash siempre tiene que ser el uno en todo?— Preguntó Gary, con el ceño algo fruncido

—¿Celoso, Gary?— Cuestionó Drew

—Para nada, yo solo...

—¡Cuatro y Seis, silencio!— Acusó Satoshi, mientras Ash comprendía que el "ponerse en posición" significaba cambiar de escalón con May, quien se encontraba comiéndose las uñas en ese lugar.

El coordinador y el investigador cerraron sus bocas al instante. No querían sentir la sacudida que el señor Ketchum les había provocado en el cuerpo.

El asunto ahora sería descifrar quien de los dos era seis, y quien cuatro.

—Número Dos.

Misty miró a Paul de reojo debajo de él. Si Ash era el número uno, algo le decía que ya sabía más o menos como estarían organizados. Por el orden de la pokedex.

—¡Número Dos, repórtese!— Volvió a exclamar el oji azul, sin mirar a nadie

—Paul, estoy casi segura de que eres tú— Le susurró Misty desde atrás

—Mi nombre es Paul, no pienso responder a un número— Respondió el peli morado, en voz bastante más alta

—¡Número Dos, repórtese!

—¡No va a callarse hasta que lo hagas!

Tras cuatro llamados más, y tras cada uno de ellos todos insultaron a Paul en sus interiores, el pelimorado rodó los ojos y se colocó detrás de un enfadado Ash, quien tenía una sudadera color amarilla que su padre le había dado para ocultar su torso.

—¡Número Tres!

—Si, señor— Dijo Misty con desgano, colocándose detrás de Paul

—Qué nuera eficiente—Se produjo un evidente sonrojo de Misty, con el ceño fruncido, aún seguía enojada con Ash— ¡Número cuatro!

—No tienes que gritarme así, Satoshi— Decía Gary con desgano, cambiándole de lugar a Serena.

—¡Número cinco!

Otra vez silencio, y Paul resopló imaginando la situación que, aunque la estaba imaginando, efectivamente se estaba llevando a cabo un par de escalones detrás.

—¡Serena, tienes que ser tu!— Decía May en susurro, pensando que nadie la escuchaba.

—No May, es Dawn, ¡Gary tiene a Umbreon, el próximo tiene que ser Espeon!

—¿Yo? ¿Están seguras?

—¡Número cinco!

—¡Pero si me equivoco va a ser peor! ¡¿Por qué demonios no nos llama por nuestros nombres?!— Exclamó la peli azul, retomando la histeria que sentía hace unos momentos

—¡Y yo que se, yo tampoco quiero equivocarme!— Le respondió May, en su intento de susurro

—¡Eres tú, tonta fastidiosa, solo párate sobre el maldito escalón!— Volteó Paul, con el ceño fruncido

—¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡A ti tuvieron que llamarte cuatro veces, amigo! ¡Así que no vengas a decir que yo fastidio ahora!— Respondió la coordinadora, haciendo fuerza por permanecer en su lugar

—¿Amigo?— Preguntó Gary, con ambas cejas levantadas sugerentemente

Nota mental de Paul: Darle una paliza a Gary. Gracias al castaño no solo todos sabían lo suyo con Dawn, y había tenido que romper con ella entre ese y más motivos, sino que además el investigador se la pasaba haciendo comentarios sugestivos.

Antes de que alguien pudiese acotar algo más, Satoshi volvió a chillar— Número seis.

—Si señor— Replicó Drew, con mucho más respeto, cambiándole de lugar a Kalm. Nadie entendía que hacía ahí realmente, pero por algún motivo Satoshi lo había mirado con los dientes apretados y los ojos abiertos, en el momento que se puso junto a él para regañar a todos, como diciéndole que se encuentre en las escaleras también.

—Siete.

Drew le hizo un gesto de cabeza a May, el cual la castaña entendió, pero decidió responder con la acción de darle vuelta la cara.

—No lo hubiese logrado tan fácil si era un número más pequeño.

May gruñó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo decidió no responder. Ya bastantes palabras había intercambiado hoy con el chico, pelear sería darle el acceso a su corazón de nuevo, cosa que se había propuesto que no debería pasar.

—Ocho.

Serena no supo como, pero sus reflejos le indicaron la cabeza de Calem, en el escalón debajo de ella, girando lentamente. Sin embargo la chica no se dejaría pisotear, no en una tontería como ésta.

Para cuando el azabache terminó de girar la cabeza, Serena ya estaba a su lado— Con permiso.

El oji gris ni siquiera la miró. Solamente subió y se colocó detrás de ella.

Serena sonrió por dentro, aunque la conversación reciente con el muchacho aún la tenía preocupada.

—Nue...

—Ya estoy aquí— Acotó Kalm, rodando los ojos

—Regla número uno...— Comenzó el hombre, como si la enumeración siguiera y no hubiese cambiado de tema— Nada de ruido después de las nueve de la noche.

Miró a la fila entera. De Ash a Calem y de Calem a Ash, como esperando una respuesta.

—¡¿Entendieron la regla número uno?!

—B-bueno, sí. No era muy... — Comenzó May, algo nerviosa, al ver que nadie respondía nada

—¡¿Entendieron si o no?!

—Está esperando a que le digan "si, señor"— Acotó Calem desde detrás de Serena, como si fuese obvio.

¿Cómo hubiesen adivinado ellos que el padre de Ash tenía un lado de gendarme?

Y aunque el azabache no haya estado con él durante mucho tiempo, no parecía para nada sorprendido de la conducta de su progenitor.

—Si, señor— Dijeron todos al unísono, excepto Paul. Por suerte Satoshi no notó eso, sino hubiese comenzado a apuntar directamente al pelimorado, y hasta que éste se resigne a decir simplemente "si, señor", podría pasar una eternidad.

—Regla número dos— Prosiguió—Los horarios de la comida están establecidos en sus teléfonos. Está completamente prohibido comer nada antes y/o después de esa alarma. ¿Entendieron?

—No tengo teléfono, señor Ketchum. Desapareció— Dijo Dawn, entre dientes, tratando de no estallar en histeria de nuevo.

—Los teléfonos que se les asignarán, señorita Berlitz— Respondió Satoshi, mirándola directamente a ella

Paul miró a la peli azul de reojo, mientras May y Misty volteaban sus cabezas hacia ella indisimuladamente.

—Hikari.

—Cómo sea— Ash levantó su mirada del suelo y clavó los ojos en su padre. ¿Cómo era que siempre le sacaba la seriedad o al tensión a todo?— ¡¿Entendieron la regla número dos?!

—Si señor— Ésta vez ni Paul, ni Dawn, ni Ash respondieron.

—Que bien, pero espero que todos entiendan la número tres. Regla número tres: Nadie entra en mi laboratorio. Si saben donde es, no entren, y si no saben donde es, no lo averigüen. ¿Entendieron?

—Se supone que vamos a salvar al mundo de Kinomoto, ¡no tienes que comportarte como si fueses el preceptor de la escuela!— Soltó Ash, entre medio del "Si, señor" que casi todos dijeron

—Van a estar conviviendo nueve adolescentes, más Reggie que por poco no es uno. Si no pongo reglas esto se descontrolará— Caminó un paso hacia su hijo— Y por el espectáculo que vi esta mañana, ya se descontroló.—Clavó la mirada con la de su hijo durante unos segundos, para luego volver a retrodecer— ¿Entendieron si o no?

—Si, señor— Dijeron todos al unísono

—Y regla número cuatro, última, pero no menos importante, no quiero nada, y cuando digo nada es NADA de escándalos hormonales— Todos rodaron los ojos, como si fuese obvio que esa parte llegaría. Al final, escapar de la monotonía de la escuela no les había salido tan bien— Las niñas tienen sus cuartos y los niños tienen sus cuartos. Las niñas tienen un horario de baño y los niños tienen otro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Solamente hay UN baño para TODOS nosotros?!— Chilló Dawn, histérica

—No es cierto...— Se le escapó a Serena, quien había estado intentando guardarse todos sus comentarios irónicos, cosa que siempre le pasaba, pero nunca le había costado tanto no soltarlos como en ese momento. Seguía enfadada con Satoshi, y creería que siempre lo estaría, pero aún quedaba algo de la respetuosa, delicada, dulce y casi perfecta niña que siempre intentaba ser.

—Pues si te molesta, construye uno— Se burló Gary

—¡No es divertido, a mi también me parece asqueroso! ¡El jabón estaría lleno de vello púbico de hombre, es totalmente desagradable!— Chilló May.

May solía ser precavida con algunos términos, porque le apenaba nombrarlos, mientras que gritaba a los cuatro vientos otros.

—Qué ordinaria es— Dijo Calem, con una ceja alzada

—¡Pero tiene razón!— Volteó Misty, al protegido de Satoshi.

—¡¿Y que hay de ustedes?! ¡Cada vez que vienen a dormir a casa para navidad se agotan todo el Shampoo!— Exclamó Ash

La mente de Dawn había creado una contestación a la velocidad de la luz, pero Misty se le adelantó. Por supuesto, la pelirroja era experta en discutir con Ash— ¡Tengo más cabello que tu, genio, ¿acaso pretendes que me lave solo la mitad?!

—¡No estaba hablando contigo, tu siempre tuviste el cabello casi tan corto como yo! ¡Pero claro, la señorita Waterflower siempre tiene que meterse en todo!

No supieron si Satoshi llegó o no a gritar la palabra "silencio" alguna vez. Solamente sintieron esa sacudida en sus cuerpos, como si un terremoto se sacudiera dentro de sus cuerpos, y no sobre la tierra.

—Eso, se llama aturdidor. Y voy a usarlo cada vez que comiencen a hablar cuando yo esté dictando las reglas— Explicó el padre de Ash— O cuando se las recuerde, o cuando les diga que hacer en un operativo, o simplemente cuando yo esté hablando.

—Solo Ash y Misty estaban discutiendo... —Comenzó a decir Drew, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, como todos los demás, tratando de recuperarse.

—Si, y como efecto cadena luego hasta Calem terminaría gritando.

—Kalm— Intervino el azabache de ojos grises

—Como sea— Satoshi, con el ceño aún fruncido, que lo hacía cada vez más parecido a Ash, ya que ambos tenían una mueca parecida, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la larga chaqueta negra que tenía puesta todo el tiempo. Aparentemente solamente se había cambiado la camiseta de abajo de ésta. Pues si, tenía que ser el padre de Ash— Ésta es la lista de las tareas que tienen que hacer— Se la alcanzó a Ash, siendo el primero en la lista— Para que esto sea habitable. Reggie vendrá a vigilar dentro de un rato.

Satoshi volteó hacia la puerta de acero inoxidable, que conectaba con otro túnel con una puerta similar, y luego se hallaba el túnel donde los chicos habían encontrado a Serena, Calem, Reggie y Satoshi.

—¿Y tu a donde vas, pad...?— Gary se mordió la lengua, corrigiéndose rápidamente. Solía llamarlo padrino cariñosamente, cuando era niño, pero ya no podía permitirse a sí mismo sentir ese mismo tipo de amor— ¿Y tu a donde vas, Satoshi?

—Tengo que ir a ver a alguien— Respondió sin voltear. Esos cuatro segundos, en los cuales el hombre recorrió la distancia que le quedaba hacia la puerta, fueron de un silencio absoluto.

Pasaron otros tres, hasta que Ash enumeró la lista de actividades y quien debía cumplirlas.

Y no pasó ni uno, hasta que el escándalo matutino volvió a hacerse evidente.

Pasaron otros cinco dias hasta que Satoshi volvio, con una pequeña sorpresa. Mientras tanto, fueron los cinco peores dias de Reggie.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	34. Fire and Thunder's Mothers

**Para los que querian contest. Aca tienen.  
**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

El día que Ash volvió a verla, sintió como si una parte de su corazón se aliviara.

No le importó parecer tener cinco años, en el momento que corrió a abrazarla, llamándola como la llamó toda su vida, ni tampoco le importo que todos sus amigos hayan presenciado la escena, tras callar la discusión adolescente que parecía volverse más y más imparable para Reggie.

Su entrada la calló. Y el corazón de Ash no fue el único que se alteró.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta al momento que rodeó los hombros de su madre con ambos brazos, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Como cuando era pequeño, y su padre no estaba para decirle que no había ningún Gastly en su habitación.

—Tranquilo hijo— Dijo Delia, suavemente, acariciándole el cabello— Todo está bien ahora. Siempre lo estuvo.

Ash la abrazó más fuerte. No había notado cuanto necesitaba verla y abrazarla hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Sus palabras de consuelo eran casi pasadas por alto por su cabeza, como si el hecho de querer sentirse consolado y extrañarla no pudiesen ser satisfechos al mismo tiempo, que primero era una cosa y luego la otra.

—Todo está bien, Ash…

Los demás miraban la escena desde afuera. Serena miró a Calem de reojo solo una vez, jurando haberlo visto con las cejas en alto de la preocupación y los labios entre abiertos. Todo sobre ese chico le causaba misterio, pero sus emociones encabezaban la lista.

Misty tenía una mano en su pecho, y los ojos acuosos. La señora Ketchum era algo así como una madre para ella también. En los últimos dos años antes de ingresar al tecnológico, había pasado más tiempo con ella que con Ash, siendo éste el único vínculo que tenía con el chico. Sin embargo, lo que ella creía que la estaba haciendo llorar, era el simple hecho de ver al chico reencontrarse con su madre en un contexto en el que, existiendo un hipotético caso en el que ella tuviese padres, temería por sus vidas también.

Tanto Dawn como May recordaron a sus propias madres en ese momento, considerando que las habían dejado algo apartadas de todo el asunto, imaginando lo preocupadas que debían estar.

—Necesitaba saber que estabas bien… —Soltó Ash, después de unos segundos. No parecía estar llorando, pero tanto Misty como Gary pudieron notar que tenía un nudo acumulado en la garganta.

La soltó después de unos segundos, mirando tras su hombro a su padre, de pie junto a la enorme puerta de acero.

—Gracias por traerla— Dijo el azabache, siendo una de las primeras veces que los demás oían al muchacho hablarle sin frialdad a su padre

—Es mi esposa también. No solamente es tu madre.

Delia volteó, y ni Ash entendió lo que se comunicaban el uno en la mirada del otro. Fueron unos incómodos segundos de silencio total, en los que solo se escuchó el repiqueteo de los pasos de Paul tras apoyarse contra un vidrio de la supuesta "cocina", que recién, tras ser un poco tratada, tenía más apariencia de cocina, que Drew acababa de limpiar con un enorme esfuerzo.

Gary fue quien interrumpió el silencio, y no porque le resultara incómodo, sino porque parecía haber algo que lo incomodaba muchísimo más.

—Si trajiste a Delia de Pueblo Paleta es porque no lo consideras seguro— Acotó con firmeza, haciendo que todos giren la cabeza en su dirección, aunque se dirigía específicamente a Satoshi— ¿Dónde están mi mamá, mi papá y mi abuelo?

—Quise traerlos, Gary— Explicó Satoshi, haciendo que Gary bajara la guardia. Su rostro ya mostraba muecas agresivas, como si estuviese esperando más mentiras por parte de su padrino, que necesitaría contradecir— Pero solo tu abuelo estaba en Pueblo Paleta. Gerald y Alison se encontraban en Viridian, en casa de tus abuelos maternos. Tu abuelo no quiso abandonar el laboratorio, y dijo que… que la situación era muy precipitada… que tomar medidas tan drásticas no era necesario.

— ¿Y qué tal si cuando ellos regresan…?

—Satoshi se encargó de decirle a tus papás que llamen a penas regresen a Paleta, Gary— Delia se alejó un poco de su hijo, y colocó una mano en el rostro del futuro investigador— Todo estará bien, ya lo…

Sus palabras se perdieron en el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los grises de Calem.

Soltó el rostro de Gary, sin mirarlo, y mientras todos lo miraban extrañados, caminó un par de pasos hasta estar cerca del azabache, arrastrando sus tenis a cada paso, mientras sus pantalones largos acompañaban cada movimiento de sus pies. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente…

—Él es Calem— Dijo Satoshi, haciendo que la mujer muestre su perfil para escuchar con atención a su esposo, quien caminó hacia adelante también— Él es el niño que rescaté en Kalos, hace cinco años.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración, excepto Ash, cuyas cejas se movieron un poco hacia arriba, probablemente porque ya lo sabía pero no creía que su padre fuese a decirlo frente a todos.

La expresión que Serena había creído haber visto en Calem, era efectivamente cierta, y cuando la mujer, quien aún no llegaba a sus cincuentas, le sonrió, ésta no cambió.

—Lo sé— Dijo Delia, con voz pasiva— Eras tan pequeño en ese entonces… como mi Ash…

Otra vez el silencio incómodo, pero Serena no quería que acabara. Quería tener hipótesis al menos, llegar a una conclusión, de por qué el muchacho la odiaba, o entender su carácter para comprender del todo como se origina el odio en una personalidad como la suya.

Considerando que era una celebridad, era bastante poca la gente que le mostraba desprecio. Por lo general eran personas como Paul, quienes consideraban a su sueño una tontería comercial y sin sentido, pero eso jamás la hizo trastabillar o rendirse. En ningún momento.

Sin embargo, ella quería suponer, el estar conviviendo con Calem era lo que le producía la necesidad de resolver sus problemas… Si no era por eso, no sabía por qué sería…

Y más aún después de lo que el chico le dijo, tras el simple roce prácticamente no intencional de sus pieles.

El silencio había sido interrumpido por una tos involuntaria de Misty, quien aún seguía enferma, y el haberse hecho cargo de las habitaciones cubiertas de polvo y el cambio de sabanas, junto a Gary, no le había sido de mucha ayuda.

—Muy bien, espero que hayan cumplido con sus tareas— Casi todo el grupo frunció el ceño, excepto la mamá de Ash, que solo volteó a mirarlo con una mano en su pecho. ¿Cómo tenía la capacidad, de hacer que ten fácilmente, los silencios incómodos acabaran?

—No pude terminar con la cocina— Dijo Drew, sacudiendo su cabello. Recibió una mirada de reproche de Reggie, quien no había intervenido nada en la anterior conversación, como si el "no pude" estuviese demás. Satoshi le hizo una mueca parecida y May alzó una ceja.

Drew podría tener tantas ganas de salir de su familia como pareciera, pero la etiqueta de niño malcriado no se la podría quitar jamás.

Drew creyó que la esponja de acero era un pokemón, y cuando fue en busca del Pokedex de Ash para ver que clase de cosa era, automáticamente se convirtió en el centro de risas del grupo asignado a la cocina: Él, Dawn y Serena.

—No limpio baños, nunca lo he hecho— Dijo Paul, sin dejar de recostarse contra el vidrio. Reggie rodó los ojos. Por suerte, antes de que su hermano pudiese contestar algo, Misty habló, tras toser un poco. Tanto Ash como Satoshi fijaron su mirada en ella.

—Gary y yo terminamos con las habitaciones— Volvió a toser— Aunque las manchas de humedad volverán, tienen que colocar placas…

—¿Pudieron sacar esas asquerosas manchas de humedad?— Preguntó Calem con sorpresa

—Oh, Misty… ¿No te has sentido bien, verdad?— Casi que interrumpió Delia, acercándose a ella, para darle un leve abrazo y colocarle la mano en la frente. Su expresión cambió casi al instante— ¡Satoshi!

A todos, incluso, tal vez, a Paul, les dio un ligero susto al escuchar el repentino grito de la señora Ketchum, quien le dio la espalda a Misty para acercarse, indignada, a su esposo. Ash rodeó la escena paternal y se acercó a su lado.

No le dio la mano, ya que aún estaban algo enojados el uno con el otro, pero sus ojos derrochaban preocupación.

—¿Q-que? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Preguntó algo indignado, el señor Ketchum

—¡¿Cómo envíaste a Misty a realizar tareas domésticas?! ¡¿Qué no ves que no está para nada bien?!

—No parecía estar mal el otro día en la mañana cuando la encontré con…

—¡Pero tienes que verificar su buena salud todo el tiempo!— Por suerte Delia misma había interrumpido, sino Ash luego tendría que arreglárselas para explicarle a su madre el hecho de que lo hayan encontrado en la habitación con Misty— ¡Si yo fuese la madre de alguno de éstos niños, contaría con que un adulto responsable a cargo los cuidaría! ¡Misty necesita un doctor!

—No necesita un doctor, Delia, soy experto en genética. Sé cómo resolver problemas de una simple fiebre…

—Y de hecho eres mi madre…— Dijo Ash entre dientes, sin intenciones de ser oído

—¡Entonces sabrías que no debe hacer tareas domésticas si no se encuentra bien!— Volvió a contraatacar la señora Ketchum

—Ya no me grites, ¿Si? Me tienes justo al lado— Replicó Satoshi, sin parecer demasiado alterado

La conversación adulta continuó, dejando a algunos mirando perplejos, con otros escapando de la situación.

Como Serena, que necesitaría ayuda para esclarecerse un par de dudas, y aprovechando la dispersión, se escabullo en donde ahora sería su habitación.

Extrañamente, Satoshi no lo notó

* * *

Dawn dejó lo que parecía ser la sala central del subterráneo cuando Misty y Ash se sumaron a la conversación, tratando de detener a los adultos. Eso ya era demasiado.

Se sentó en su cama con sabanas notablemente mas utilizables que las anteriores, dándole crédito a Misty por eso, y tal vez a Gary también. Reposó su cabeza en sus rodillas, comenzando a armar un mapa mental acerca de las cosas que consistían su vida hoy en día.

No lo entendía bien, pero era algo, pobre, pero algo, lo que podía armar.

Mutación genética de su Espeon. Elegida por Satoshi por ser amiga de Ash. Compartiendo cuarto con la princesa de Kalos. Cayendo terriblemente enamorada en los fríos y no intencionales encantos de Paul Shinj…

¿Dónde había quedado eso de ser coordinadora?

Comenzó a analizar el último globo de su esquema mental. Paul.

Dawn no había sido incapaz de domar sus sentimientos hasta que cayó por él. Sí, era impulsiva, pero esos impulsos terminaban sacándola de esos nudos sentimentales que personas como May o Serena, menos sinceras, tenían que lidiar más seguido.

Sin embargo, con el chico era diferente. Paul le había dejado bien en claro que estaba enamorado de ella, pero que no podían estar juntos por sus propios problemas y por los modos de tratar de ella. Esto la había obligado a tomar una decisión. O debía ponerse en marcha con el plan de dejar de sentir cosas por él, porque esa sería la única forma de no querer besarlo cuando lo viese luchar contra un limpia retretes; o aclaraban las cosas y ella aceptaba sus condiciones y lo obligaba a él a aceptar las suyas. O intentaba que lo hiciera, al menos.

Pero había un factor, algo, tal vez grande o tal vez pequeño, que la hacía dudar entre la obviamente más elegible primera opción, con la segunda.

No sabía que era, y eso, más el hecho de no haber tomado una decisión, era una de las cosas que la mantenía intranquila.

No se sentía segura hablando con Reggie, con quien siempre se había llevado bien y conocía más a Paul que ella y que todos los demás. Misty le diría que sufriría, que los insensibles, fríos como Paul no eran los chicos adecuados para ella ni para las relaciones en general, y que debía olvidarlo. Con May no obtendría nada útil a menos que estuviese en uno de sus ataques de ira, en los cuales la chica tendía a sacar conclusiones excelentes. Y ciertamente… no era como si la opinión de Serena le importara demasiado, aunque tal vez pudiese darle un consejo bastante bueno.

¿Qué podía ser lo que le faltaba para convencerse a sí misma, de una cosa u otra?

Pensó en cada uno de sus amigos, y al momento que la cara de Gary apareció…

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, con el cabello aún húmedo después de que la dejaran bañarse primera en el intento de baño limpio de Paul. Se calzó los borcegos, que eran lo único que quedaba bien con el asqueroso uniforme púrpura que Satoshi le había dado, y salió corriendo de la habitación, casi llevándose puesta a Serena con su sudadera rosa, que iba a entrar.

—¡Lo siento!— Exclamó, cuando la artista pokemón volteó algo asombrada

Siguió corriendo hasta casi dar la vuelta al entrepiso, en el cual se encontraban las nueve habitaciones. En la planta baja había otra, y no había tenido el placer (irónicamente hablando) de conocer el segundo piso.

Según tenía entendido, la habitación de Gary y Paul era otra. Esperaba que el pelimorado no estuviese en el cuarto, ya que era el castaño quien le importaba en ese momento.

No fue necesario que siguiese corriendo, debido a que divisó a Gary en la planta baja, desde arriba. Creó escaleras en base a sus campos de fuerza, saltando por la barandilla del entrepiso, eliminándolos una vez que tocó el suelo.

Gary estaba hablando en voz baja con Calem. La poseedora de Espeon no se molestó en ver sus facciones, pero muy probablemente cuando terminara con su embrollo mental, comenzaría a cuestionarse por qué parecían estar discutiendo.

—¡Oye Oak!

Calem le dio una leve mirada a Dawn, sin ningún sentimiento descripto en ella, no en particular. Gary volteó un poco, ya que estaba de espaldas, pero luego volvió a mirar al azabache con furia.

—Solo recuérdalo, porque no me molestará darte una lección.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, tu no tienes idea de mis motivos— Dijo Calem, casi entre dientes, para luego darle otra leve mirada a Dawn y desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

La peli azul miró con extrañamiento al investigador— ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego la cerró. Era egoísta bastante seguido, y se preocuparía por chusmear y los problemas de Gary más tarde.

—¿Por qué crees que necesito algo?— Preguntó con una ceja en alto, tras volver a abrir la boca

—Las mujeres que viven en este subterráneo no suelen aparecer desde el entrepiso para decirme cumplidos.

Dawn rodó los ojos. Nunca dejaba de ser irónico.

—Bueno, en realidad…— Se enruló el cabello húmedo en un dedo, intentando realizar una sonrisa encantadora al mismo tiempo— De hecho, sí necesito un favor…

Gary resopló con las manos en los bolsillos, para luego ser él quien rodara los ojos.

—Oye, tu nos debes muchos a nosotras— Protestó Dawn, antes de verse venir la negativa

—Tal vez, de deberes, a Misty. Incluso lavó todas las sábanas, cosa que yo debía hacer. Aunque le molestó que lo hiciera mal, nadie le dijo que lo haga…

—Gary, en serio…— Resopló, sin poder creer que fuese a decir esto. Suspiró otra vez, se cruzó de brazos y habló con cara de pocos amigos— Puedes pedirme lo que quieras a cambio.

Los ojos verde-avellana de Gary se abrieron con sorpresa— Uf, eso es tentador…

—No te pases de tema, Oak— Interrumpió Dawn, con un dedo en alto

—Pero Paul es mi amigo, ya sabes, tengo códigos…

—Siempre tienes que ir por ese lado, ¿verdad?

—Dime lo que necesitas. Luego pensaré como puedes pagármelo…

—¡¿Qué no puedes hacerlo simplemente porque eres mi amigo?!— Exclamó, ya algo nerviosa. Sin embargo, no esperó la respuesta. Sabía que el castaño había estado tonteando con ella durante el ochenta porciento de la conversación.— Necesito que crees un portal para mi…

Gary dejó la mueca de gracia, para alzar una ceja— ¿Un portal? ¿A dónde? Satoshi te va a…

—Al tecnológico— Dijo, interrumpiéndolo, muy seria— Por favor. Prometo que todo estará bien

* * *

Drew no sabía cuánto más soportaría el rechazo por parte de May. La chica lo había ignorado toda la semana de labores, cada vez que Reggie les permitía un rato "legal" para descansar. (todas las otras veces habían sido sin el consentimiento del criador). No importaba cuanto Drew se esforzara, May siempre le contestaría de forma inanimada: sin amor pero tampoco odio.

Oh, pero él tenía a su favor el hecho de que la castaña no le había podido sacar los ojos de encima durante todo el rato que le dio una buena vista sin camisa.

Se le ocurrían miles de formas de seducir a la chica de esa forma, pero, ¿no era algo que hacían las mujeres, en realidad, de tentar a los hombres con sus cuerpos?

Oh claro, era su mente muy estructurada la que lo había alejado de May. Su mente que no le permitió correr tras ella en su casa, que no le permitió rechazar su compromiso con Giselle, que no se opuso a las limitaciones de su madre.

Todos los demás podían sentirse encerrados, en un "loft" junto a un tren subterráneo abandonado. Pero para Drew era más libertad de la que había gozado jamás en su vida. Era como el tecnológico, pero tal vez mejor, porque podía casi incluso vestirse como quería.

Las comodidades no eran las mismas, pero lejos de su casa, y con May cerca, cualquier cosa sería mejor.

Se quitó la toalla de la cintura y comenzó a vestirse. Sí, las comodidades no eran las mejores y casi lo había asumido, pero no iba a tolerar ni un segundo más toda esa mugre. Ya eran las siete y media, según el reloj de pared de la habitación que compartía con Ash, por lo que no tendría que seguir intentando limpiar.

Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso, y recordar que había confundido a la esponja de acero con un pokemón.

—¿Cómo habría adivinado yo que no lo era?— Preguntó en voz alta, para sacarse el bochorno de encima.

Se miró al espejo después de ponerse la sudadera verde. Era demasiado verde para su gusto, y eso que se vestía por si solo bastante mejor que Ash o Paul. Mejor que Gary, incluso. Cabello verde, ojos verdes, sudadera verde… Bueno, el pantalón holgado y los tenis negros lo cortaban un poco, aunque no era su estilo.

Justo cuando abría la puerta para salir, Kalm apareció al otro lado con la mano en alto, como si estuviese a punto de golpear.

—Ah, hola— Dijo Drew, sin ningún tono en particular.

—¿Has visto al hijo de Ketchum?— Preguntó el azabache de ojos grises, con cinco cajas en sus manos y brazos, tratando de sostenerlas todas. Antes de que Drew pudiese responder, el chico le dio una ojeada rápida a la habitación y volvió a hablar— No importa, a él ya se lo di. Tu puedes ayudarme.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?— Preguntó Drew, para luego cuestionarse si no tenía algo mejor que hacer.

—Éstos son sus teléfonos, pero el incompetente de Reggie no estaba con el jefe, así que me dijo a mí que los reparta— Tomó la primer caja que tenía en la pila y se la entregó a Drew, revisándola antes, probablemente verificando que sea la de él— Éste es el tuyo.

Drew tomó la caja y la abrió con cuidado. La cartulina americana se despegó con un ligero sonido, dejando ver el artefacto color negro, en los bordes de la pantalla con una carcasa verde. El teléfono era de un modelo que Drew nunca había visto antes, pero no era ni cuatro modelos menor al suyo. Tal vez seis.

—¿Y como se supone que enciendo esto?— Preguntó Drew, buscando un interruptor por los bordes del artefacto.

—No lo se, a mi también me lo dio hoy. Satoshi dijo que los reuniría luego, está en una reunión con su esposa ahora— Dijo rápidamente el chico, mientras revisaba caja por caja haciendo equilibrio con sus manos— Toma— Le entregó dos cajas— Éste es el de la chica de Glaceon, creo que se llama May, y éste es el de Yvetal— Dijo lo último con una el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Drew alce una ceja. ¿Qué se supone que era Yvetal?— Yo se los daré a la novia de Ketchum y a Dawn.

—¿Pero porque yo…?

—Entrégaselos, yo no terminé mis tareas, y ya viste como se puso Satoshi la vez pasada— Explicó el azabache, dándose la vuelta para marcharse —¡Muchas gracias, Drew!

—¡Pero no se quién es Yvetal!— Exclamó Drew, saliendo de su habitación con las dos cajas y su nuevo teléfono en la mano— Y no me esta yendo muy bien con May...—Suspiró lo último, en voz baja. Calem obviamente ya no le respondió. Drew lo observó darle el artefacto a Misty, mientras tomaba valor para buscar a May en alguna parte de su nuevo sector de convivencia.

Claramente no estaba en su habitación, sino Calem se lo hubiese dado cuando se lo entregó a Misty, a quien vio bajar las escaleras con el artefacto azul y blanco en sus manos. No podía salir del subterráneo, así que… ¿Dónde podía estar May? E Yvetal, que aún no sabía quién era.

Abrió ambas cajas sobre su cama, tras volver a ingresar en la habitación. Uno era negro y rosado, mientras que el otro tenía los bordes de la pantalla negros con una carcasa detrás de color blanco. Rápidamente determinó que el rosa debía pertenecerle a Serena, pero no se tomó el tiempo de preguntarse por qué demonios le había puesto ese apodo.

Aunque el nombre Yvetal le sonaba familiar… la voz del señor Hastings, el profesor de historia Pokemón, resonaba en sus oídos, pero sin palabras concretas…

No tenía tiempo para eso, solo se lo daría y ya. Misty y él podían ser parecidos en cuanto a la precaución y el orgullo, pero la curiosidad no lo atacaba de una forma tan drástica como a la pelirroja.

Guardó ambos artefactos en sus respectivas cajas y salió de su habitación, sintiendo algo de entusiasmo por tener una razón para hablarle a May.

Oh, que desesperado estaba. Siempre quiso ser a quien las chicas le rogaran, y ahora él le estaba rogando a una chica.

Se topó con Serena en su camino a la planta baja, y le entregó la caja.

—Oh— Exclamó la rubia con sorpresa. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, con los dos mechones que solía dejarse hacia adelante. Su sudadera era rosa, lo cual le daba a entender a Drew que el teléfono era de ella, y que era Yvetal— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es el teléfono que Calem dijo que nos darían. Me dijo que le diera éste a May— Alzó la caja— Y el otro a Yvetal. No sabía quién era, por eso abrí la caja, para ver el color.

Serena frunció el ceño notoriamente. Drew no creía que fuese una chica fea, pero al encontrarla la mayor parte de las veces con May, no se tomaba la molestia de contemplarla. Sin embargo, sabía que raramente fruncía el ceño.

—Así que me sigue llamando así…— Dijo la chica, más para sí misma. Drew solamente estaba desesperado por encontrar a May, así que no planeaba quedarse platicando con Serena— Muchas gracias, Drew— La chica tomó la caja en su mano derecha y comenzó a subir la escalera, eliminando de a poco la sonrisa que le había dedicado al peli verde al momento de agradecerle.

—Ya esto, realmente… No me parece anormal…— Habló para sí mismo, o para Leafeon, con quien estaba fusionado.

Siguió bajando los escalones, recordando que no había tomado ningún tipo de planta por si hacía enfadar a la castaña.

Bueno, esperaba que no.

Revisó toda la planta baja, tanto baño como cocina y "sala de estar", donde también comían, pero no halló a la castaña. Solo encontró la habitación que típicamente estaba con la puerta abierta, cerrada (la habitación donde Gary dejó a Misty el día que enfermó tras la puerta de la oficina de Satoshi) y a Ash y Misty sentados muy cerca, pero no parecían decirse cosas bonitas, más tampoco discutían.

Esperaba no estar ignorando demasiados detalles que luego pudiesen ser importantes.

Pero May tampoco estaba en su habitación, entonces… No, no se habría escapado, y menos sola, era demasiado miedosa para eso. El horario de baño ya se había acabado, Satoshi probablemente había hecho algo con respecto al agua caliente.

Ni se le ocurrió ir al segundo misterioso piso, pero no había otro lugar donde la castaña pudiese estar.

Subió las escaleras, llegando a destino algo cansado. No sabía mucho de arquitectura, pero estaba seguro de que el entrepiso ese tenía mal puesto el nombre. Las escaleras para llegar a él eran las de un piso completo, estaba seguro.

Abrió la única puerta que había al final de las escaleras, sin mucha emoción, estando seguro de que la castaña no estaría ahí.

Pero se sorprendió ante su mal juicio.

El tercer piso no era más que un sótano, completamente empolvado y vacío de objetos. Había un par de cosas con sábanas encima, pero por el contexto, no parecían ser importantes. Lo único que, tal vez, podía hacer especial a éste lugar, eran las dos ventanas que se encontraban a cada extremo de la habitación, lo cual significaba que esa parte no era subterránea.

Drew no tenía tiempo para seguir pensando en arquitectura, de todas formas, solamente podía concentrarse en May.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su figura, sentada sobre el asiento junto a la ventana, con las rodillas sobre éste asiento también, flexionadas y de costado. Estaba despeinada, y el castaño de su cabello mostraba diversas tonalidades dependiendo de que tanto lo afectara la luna llena que lo iluminaba. Su cuerpo, que tanto le encantaba, estaba cubierto únicamente por un camisón de tirantes gruesos, cuyo ruedo no le importaba demasiado a Drew, ya que la vista que daba de sus tonificadas piernas era perfecta. En el suelo se encontraban sus tipicaa botitas de cordones, dejando también sus pies descalzos a la vista.

Pero lo que lo llevó a la conclusión final fue su rostro, tan concentrado e inocente, con sus brillantes ojos azules, que creyó que jamás podría rendirse a tenerla.

La amaba.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se pasó la mano por debajo de los ojos. No era idiota, sabía que había estado llorando, y le urgía averiguar por qué.

—May— Dijo el peli verde, suavemente, casi olvidando que tenía que entregarle el teléfono.

La castaña se sobresaltó, y se cubrió el pecho con una mano mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la otra. Probablemente no tenía sostén, pero a Drew le gustaba mucho más de esa forma.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó la castaña con la voz algo quebrada, tratando de sonar normal.

Drew caminó hacia ella, dejando huellas de polvo a cada paso que daba junto a las que previamente había creado la chica. Llegó a su lado y le acercó la caja. Tuvo que resistirse a morderse el labio inferior cuando sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules la miraron desde abajo.

—¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó May, tomando la caja con una mano, mientras la abría y descubría el teléfono blanco y negro.

—Es el teléfono que dijeron que iban a darte. Kalm me pidió que te lo traiga.

May miró el artefacto unos segundos, para luego volver a guardarlo en la caja. Volvió a perder su mirada en la luna, y los ojos se le volvieron a poner acuosos.

Drew se sentó con cuidado junto a ella, rozándole la rodilla con la mano por accidente.

—No es de tu incumbencia— Soltó May de repente, antes de que los circuitos nerviosos de Drew siquiera le dieran la orden para hablar.

—No te pregunté nada.

—Ya sé que notas que estoy llorando. Y no es de tu incumbencia por qué.

—Y ya sé que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no me iré de aquí sin que me lo digas. O que tampoco te dejaré irte sin saberlo.

May lo miró de reojo unos segundos, sin parecer simpática pero tampoco triste. —Estoy tratando de no sentir cosas por ti. Necesito que te alejes.

Su corazón no pudo evitar alterarse. El saber que no había dejado de sentir cosas por él todavía hacía que la llama de esperanza de su interior creara un festín junto con Leafeon y creciera aún más. E inevitablemente su ego también.

—Se que ese no es el motivo de tu llanto, así que no voy a alejarme. Al menos no físicamente justo ahora.

May alzó el cuello y respiró hondo, dejando caer el brazo que se encontraba sobre su pecho en sus piernas. Drew no pudo evitar dar una disimulada ojeada, que May no notó, afortunadamente, ya que no tenía como defenderse.

—Estoy preocupada por mi familia. Y temo no poder lograrlo.

Drew se sacó los tenis también, y apoyó sobre el asiento sus dos pies, recostando su espalda con la pared del tragaluz, teniendo así una mejor vista de su perfil.

—¿No poder lograr qué?

May lo miró con los ojos algo rojos y caídos. Su estructurada mente no paraba de decirle que no tenía que abrazarla, por más que su parte humana se lo pidiera a gritos. Y no lo estaba haciendo, porque lo enviaría a volar de una tormenta digna del invierno que se llevaba a cabo en su región natal.

—Satoshi me eligió a mí, en vez de a Iris u otro acompañante de Ash. Y no es mi miedo a poder decepcionarlo lo que me entristece, sino el hecho de estar asimilando que lo que tengo que hacer es salvar al mundo, y que las personas que me importan pueden salir lastimadas si no lo hago bien. Y yo nunca hago las cosas bien.

May siguió con la frente pegada en el cristal, mientras una lágrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla. Drew siguió fingiendo indiferencia, como lo hacía con la mayoría de las cosas ese último tiempo, pero no sabía cuánto más toleraría tenerla así de cerca sin acurrucarla en su pecho para que llorara.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes.

—No es cierto— Dijo May, sin mirarlo, mientras se secaba las mejillas.

—Sí, si es cierto.

—Tú nunca haces las cosas mal. Siempre logras lo que te propones al primer intento, o incluso lo logras cuando no te lo propones y no te interesa. Tus errores no te afectan porque casi no los cometes, entonces no tienes limitaciones para hacer las cosas que a mi tanto me cuestan.

Drew abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No sabía si sentirse dolido o alagado por las palabras de la chica. Le estaba diciendo básicamente que era perfecto, pero no con un tono bueno o llevándolo por el sentido benigno.

—Lo dices como si todo fuese fácil para mí— Respondió el peli verde después de unos segundos, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero sintiéndose en realidad dolido.

May volvió a mirarlo de reojo unos segundos, para luego fijar su vista en la luna otra vez— Porque parece que lo es. Tú y tu contexto son tan perfectos que no hay margen de error. Si el mundo dependiera de ti, yo ya estaría segura de que todo andaría bien, porque todo lo que haces lo haces bien y excepcional— Suspiró y dejó caer sus piernas, una más estirada que la otra debido a que su torso seguía torcido— Salvar al mundo de un científico maniático de chips parecería una cosa fácil, cuando yo estoy sintiendo que el mundo se me viene abajo.

El peliverde la miró fijamente, aun sabiendo que la chica no daría vuelta su mirada.

—Por eso te admiro, ¿sabes? Porque sé que nunca llegaré a ser como tú, en ningún sentido.

Drew dio un suspiro irónico, dejando de mirarla para mirar por la ventana. May claramente había elegido ese sitio solo para estar sola, ya que la vista era deprimente. Casas abandonadas o a medio construir, con muy pocos faroles encendidos.

—Cometí más errores éste último año que tú en toda tu vida, May.

—No es cierto.

—Abandoné a mi pequeña hermana de siete años a merced de mi madre— Al haber ignorado su acotación, la chica giró su cabeza en dirección a Drew— Estoy comprometido con una chica que no amo y que no voy a amar jamás. Estoy perdiendo mi vínculo con mi hermana mayor por mi tonto orgullo, que no me dejó pedirle ayuda en todo el año; no le comenté nada de las idioteces de mi madre a mi padre, para no causarle problemas; y lo peor, es que por intentar ser tan perfecto, como tú dices que soy, te perdí.

Ahora era May quien lo miraba con sus ojos azules y una mano en el pecho, mientras Drew perdía su mirada en la horrible visión que la primavera de Unova le estaba dando.

—¿Y sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tus errores y los míos? Que mientras los míos me hacen ser tan perfecto como tú dices, a la vez que arruinan mi vida; los tuyos te convierten en una mejor persona libre, que aprende a ser menos insegura y más fuerte a cada paso.

Sintió casi como si pudiese verlo, como sus palabras afectaban a May, a la vez que la castaña arrugaba su camisón rojo mientras volteaba hacia la ventana de nuevo.

—Además de ser insegura, soy mala dando consejos— Dijo May después de unos segundos— También soy imperfecta en eso. Pero creo que… Creo que debes comenzar a cometer errores para los demás, y dejar de lastimarte a ti mismo. Haces lo mismo que Misty, todo el tiempo presumes pero eres en la última persona que piensas.

—¿A que te refieres?

May tragó saliva y suspiró.

—Deberías haber llevado a Mía contigo cuando huimos de tu casa, debiste haber rechazado a Giselle desde el principio. Y se que…— Se aclaró la garganta— Se que si me hubieses seguido esa noche nuestra historia hubiese sido diferente, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué me lo dices.

—Porque todos esos errores los hiciste a costa de que tu madre no crea que te equivocaste. Todas esas situaciones bien jugadas para ella fueron malas para ti, porque pensaste en ella primero. Pero mira ahora… viniste a Unova de todas formas, sintiéndote mas culpable de lo que jamás creíste que podrías, pero pude notarte de mucho mejor humor que el día de tu fiesta de compromiso— May se calló unos segundos, como quedándose trabada, para luego negar y proseguir— Y para tu madre eso es una mancha en su expediente de hijo perfecto, pero tu estas bien contigo mismo.

Drew estaba realmente sorprendido. May había empezado su discurso diciendo que era mala con los consejos, pero sentía como había abierto su corazón de una forma que ni él mismo hubiese podido, en ningún monologo mental que construyera.

La amaba, a cada segundo que se perdía en sus ojos azules estaba mas seguro de ello. Durante cada segundo que reconocía que todo lo que la castaña había podido hacerle entender lo podrían hacer cambiar para siempre.

—O-oye ya deja de…— Comenzó algo sonrojada, al ver que Drew no respondía. Pero el peliverde la interrumpió

—No, espera, no lo arruines.

—¿Arruinar qué?

No pasaron ni dos segundos después de que la chica dijera eso, para que Drew le sostenga el rostro en sus manos, haciéndola dar un gemido de sorpresa más un evidente sonrojo, mientas acercaba su rostro al de ella para detenerse a unos centímetros.

—No me importa cometer errores para mi madre o quien sea, no si tú estás conmigo…

May pareció entender hacia donde iba todo, y colocó sus manos sobre las de Drew, retirándolas de forma algo brusca

—No Drew, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor…

El chico, sin embargo, volvió a tomarle el rostro entre las manos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarla a la fuerza.

—Te amo en serio, May, ¿lo entiendes?

—No lo hagas complicado, estoy tratando de NO sentir cosas por ti, y diciendo cosas como esas solamente…

—¡Estás tratando de no sentir cosas por mi porque crees que es lo correcto! ¡Estuve las últimas semanas tratando de alejarme de ti porque creía que era lo correcto! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Si es, si sería lo correcto que no te tomara de ésta forma y que no te hablara nunca más, porque estoy comprometido con otra mujer!

—¿Entonces por qué…?

May parecía embobada con su mirada, cosa que no esperaba. Sin embargo, el ego ya lo tenía por las nubes, así que podría ayudarse a sí mismo aferrándose a éste factor.

—Porque como tú lo dijiste: no cometo errores para otros, pero los cometo para mí mismo. Y estoy cansado. Tengo que salvar al mundo controlando el poder de la hierba, y puedo morir mañana. No quiero seguir pretendiendo que me siento bien haciendo lo que es en realidad correcto para los demás, mientas me sigo arruinando… En serio estoy enamorado de ti May, de cada parte de ti…

El efecto que tenía en la castaña antes de sus últimas palabras parecía seguir haciendo efecto, mientras acercaba más su rostro al de ella, dejando finalmente la espalda de la chica contra la pared del tragaluz, y de algún modo, sus piernas alrededor de su torso, con Drew sentado con las piernas hacia abajo y parte del cuerpo de la chica sobre él.

Solo le faltaban dos centímetros para devorar sus labios, cuando May habló.

—Entonces… ¿Cometerías errores por mí?

Drew se mordió el labio inferior, después de desviar la vista de su pequeña boca para mirarla a los ojos. Las manos de May aún se encontraban sobre las suyas, que estaban en su rostro— Cada uno de los errores que pueda cometer para tenerte conmigo.

Y notó como la castaña no necesitó más nada, para dejarle hacer con sus labios todo lo que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Dawn olvidó que tanto frío hacía en Hoenn cuando bajó del autobús, y más aún de noche. Gary la había dejado en el bosque Hoenn, tal como acordaron, con un portal abierto por el cual ella regresaría luego de hacer lo que tuviese que hacer.

Ingresó en el hospital sintiendo ese olor que tantos escalofríos le causaba. Se dirigió a la parte de terapia intensiva, y así como había practicado con el conductor del autobús, manipuló la mente de la enfermera de turno que salía del cuarto de Natsume Shinji, como lo hizo igual con el doctor Barker, para que saliera de la habitación. Le agradeció internamente a Espeon.

Respiró profundo, sintiendo algo de miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ganando seguridad al instante al recordar que debía hacerlo por ella misma.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar que se había sentado la última vez que había acudido al lugar con Paul. Tomó la mano de la mujer y cerró los ojos.

Para cuando los abrió, gritó del horror.

Había logrado su objetivo, pero había matado a Natsume Shinji.


	35. Revelation

**Hola! Se acuerdan cuando Satoshi explico todo y las cosas cerraban casi perfecto? Bueno traten de olvidarlo.**

 **Feliz 2017!**

 **Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen**

* * *

Paul se encerró en la única habitación que estaba seguro que se encontraba vacía. Giraba su nuevo teléfono, blanco y naranja rojizo, entre sus dedos, tratando de descifrar como se prendía. Tratando de recordar como lo hacía con su teléfono anterior cuando, como siempre, no funcionaba, colocó su dedo por accidente en el botón central.

El artefacto vibró en sus manos, dándole un ligero susto que no expresó, mostrando en su pantalla la marca que tenía en la muñeca.

—¿Qué se supone que es…?— Dijo para sí mismo, algo consternado

— _Soy su nueva unidad móvil, configurada para recibir órdenes. Deposite sus huellas digitales en el panel táctil para iniciar una actividad._

Paul frunció el ceño. No era un experto en tecnología, sabía que los teléfonos últimamente hablaban, pero no recordaba que dieran las instrucciones de esa forma.

—Vas a tener que apagarlo y encenderlo de nuevo, Paul, de otra forma tendrás que seguir todo el molesto tutorial.

Otra vez recibió un susto que no expresó, pero no volteó la cara hacia su hermano, cuya voz reconocería en cualquier parte. Era muy parecida a la suya a pesar de sus tres años y medio de diferencia.

— _Preparado para iniciar actividad. Regulando niveles de energía._

El pelimorado menor volvió a colocar su dedo en el botón central, tratando de tocar la pantalla a la vez, acostumbrado a lo que eran los teléfonos convencionales.

—No tiene pantalla táctil, Paul.

—Ya cállate— Respondió tajante el entrenador, volteando ligeramente su cabeza, pero sin levantarse del suelo— ¿Qué no ves que no quiero oírte ni hablarte?

—Sé que debes estar enojado conmigo, pero todo tiene una explicación. Satoshi necesitaba más mi ayuda que tú, Paul, estabas bien en el tecnológico,

—¿Bien?— Preguntó retóricamente el chico, poniéndose de pie ésta vez mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su sudadera naranja—¿Crees que me metí en esa escuela porque quise?

—Bueno, la última vez que hablé con papá él me dijo que te había cambiado de escuela…

Paul sonrió irónicamente, pero sacó la mueca de su rostro unos dos segundos después. Qué tonto, que ingenuo, que idiota era Reggie. Si ese era el título de "papá" los niñitos felices como Gary. Drew, Ash o Balance llamarían a sus padres por sus nombres.

—Me cambio de escuela porque me echaron de los otros dos internados. ¿Acaso creías que Naoki me metería en un tecnológico de otra región porque yo se lo pidiera?

Reggie suspiró. Paul no encontraba las palabras exactas. Se sentía frustrado consigo mismo, porque parecía que todo le salía mal en cuanto a relaciones sociales se tratara, y quería gritar y lanzar balones más que nunca porque no podía escupirle con oraciones todo lo que sentía hacia su hermano en ese momento.

Lo había abandonado. Lo había dejado a merced de su padre, diciendo que ya no podía hacerse cargo de él, y todo para…

Para luchar contra Kinomoto. Que hasta ese momento no era nadie. Que hasta ese momento de lo único que se le acusaba era de ser causante de la desaparición de la esposa de Tomisaki.

Nadie se preocupaba por él. Y quería gritarle a Reggie, quería golpearlo, porque de todas las personas que le fallaron era a la única que tenía en frente.

—Paul. Cálmate— Soltó Reggie de repente, después de unos segundos. El menor no comprendió el motivo de la exclamación, hasta que notó como la chimenea detrás de Reggie ardía en llamas.

—Estoy calmado. Si no lo estuviera ya te hubiese carbonizado a penas escuche tu irritante voz.

—Tyler iba a encontrarte si no escapabas de Hoenn. No iba a dejar que te quedaras allí, no con ese loco planeando la destrucción de los pokemón.

—No sabes dónde está Tyler, así que no digas tonterías— Sintió el calor recorrerle las entrañas, pero podía controlarlo.

No iba a cumplir la visión de Dawn. Si no lo hacía existía la posibilidad de que su otra visión, que aún no le habían comentado a nadie, por cierto, no se cumpla.

Pero le era tan difícil calmar los impulsos asesinos que le surgían hacia su hermano. Era tan imbécil, tan estúpido, tan…

—Logré localizarlo y le dije que haga eso si yo se lo pedía. Él es el único que te puede separar de nuestro padre definitivamente. Puedes estar enfadado conmigo porque no te apoyé, pero yo tengo diecinueve años, ninguna escribanía permitiría que…

—No me importan esas idioteces legales. Tampoco iba a besarte los pies si pudieses ser mi responsable por ley. Creí que me conocías un poco más, Reggie. Yo solamente quería viajar. Y ahora, por tu culpa, estoy encerrado en éste embrollo de Eevees y pokemón. Y así como no te arrepientes de no haber estado conmigo durante los últimos cinco años, así como no te arrepientes de haberte ido de Sinnoh tu solo una vez que cumpliste los dieciséis, tampoco te arrepientes de haberme metido en todo esto.

—¿Por qué no entiendes que era realmente necesario?

—¡Necesario sería que mamá no muriera, que Naoki renuncie a sus estúpidos derechos legales como padre y que tu sientes cabeza en lo que deberían ser tus verdaderas prioridades! ¡Lo que ese loco le haga al resto de los pokemón a mí nunca me importó, y lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Y de todas formas me metiste en esto!

Le había gritado, pero aún no se sentía satisfecho. La cara de su hermano, que era una mezcla entre darle la razón a Paul, sentirse culpable, y a la vez decir que no tenía otra opción, lo irritaba aún más. Porque Reggie siempre había tenido opciones, pero acorde al juicio del menor, las había escogido mal.

—Dices eso porque estás enojado… Tú no querrías que mate a nadie…

La chimenea se estaba saliendo de control, así como el enojo de Paul. Pero tenía que demostrarle a Dawn que las visiones no se cumplían siempre, que ella no moriría…

—¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! ¡Jamás traté bien ni a mis propios pokemón, por supuesto que lo que les pase a los demás no me importa!

—¡Entonces no entiendo por qué aceptaste, Paul!— Respondió Reggie, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Su tono de voz se había elevado, pero no rugía, no escupía enojo como el de su hermano— ¡Satoshi fue muy claro cuando dijo que podían morir si aceptaban, y que no iba a obligar a nadie! ¡Y tú no renunciaste a tu marca!

—¡Porque hay algo que si me importa realmente, y si el mundo se destruyera mañana, ella desaparecería también!

—¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Dawn? ¿Por eso querías hablar con ella a solas el otro día?

El bajo de su tono de voz y la forma en que había alzado las cejas… Por Arceus, podría matarlo en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué mierda le importaba a él su relación con Dawn?

Alzó la mano con una flama brillando en ella. Reggie retrocedió un paso.

—Si ella es tan importante para ti, no debe querer que te conviertas en un asesino. Apaga las llamas, Paul.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de nada, así que cierra la boca. No trates de manipularme, debería matarte justo ahora

La chimenea estaba quemando la pared. Paul se percató de ello.

Pero no se movía. No quería bajar la mano, no quería detener el odio que irradiaba su rostro junto a la flama amenazante en su mano.

No podía perdonarlo, no podía ni quería…

Así como no podía ni quería romper la fusión con Flareon.

—Soy tu hermano, yo no quiero hacerte mal… No estoy en tu contra, al contrario, yo quiero ayudarte…

—No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie…

—¡Ya es suficiente, Paul!

La voz de Waterflower invadió la habitación, así como sus descargas torrenciales de agua sobre la chimenea y la punta de la cama que comenzaba a incendiarse con velocidad. Opacó el sonido de la puerta y por un momento también la presencia de Ash, Calem y Serena.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que estabas haciendo?!— Lo regañó Misty, mientras Serena observaba con una mano en su boca y una mueca de preocupación. Ash solamente alzaba las cejas, consternado, como hace la mayoría de veces que se sorprende y no sabe cómo reaccionar

—Reggie, ven conmigo— Soltó Calem, mientras Paul clavaba la mirada con la de su hermano a medida que caminaba hacia el protegido de Satoshi. El azabache se retiró junto con el criador, y fue recién ahí que Paul dejó caer su mano.

— ¡Te pregunté qué…!— Volvió a comenzar Misty

—Cállate, no estoy para tus tonterías ahora— Cortó Paul, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la pelirroja, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su sudadera con cierre azul claro.

—Rompe la fusión— Dijo simplemente Ash, mientras Paul esperaba pelearse con el azabache por haberle gritado a su novia— Estás fuera de control, puedo sentirlo.

Paul cerró los ojos a regañadientes, tratando de expulsar a Flareon de su cuerpo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sentía esa barrera, que era como una molestia, pero reconfortante a la vez por estar enojado, que no le permitía volverse normal y corriente.

—No puede hacerlo— Dijo Misty en voz baja, pero no inaudible —Serena, ¿Podrías ir a ver si Kalm necesita ayuda con Reggie? Tal vez esté herido.

Ash abrió la boca como para oponerse, pero solo Paul notó eso. La chica soltó un si nervioso y se marchó, mientras el azabache la seguía con la mirada tras pasar el marco de la puerta.

Paul sabía que a Ketchum le gustaba Waterflower, sabía que a Waterflower le gustaba Ketchum, sabía que Gabena sintió cosas por Ketchum y sabía que Waterflower era extremadamente agresiva. Entonces, ¿Por qué Misty parecía mirar con preocupación al campeón de las Islas Naranja mientras éste se preocupaba por la nosabíaquecosa importante de Kalos?

—Lárguense. Quiero estar solo— Soltó Paul, ya dándose cuenta de las idioteces que pensaba después de estar a punto de matar a alguien

—¿Por qué amenazabas a Reggie?— Preguntó Ash

—Podrías haberlo matado… La visión se hubiese cumplido…— Volvió a regañar, aunque de forma más suave, Misty

—La visión no se cumplió. Yo se lo dije, sus visiones no tienen que cumplirse siempre… Es una fastidiosa...

—¿Pero por qué…?

—Él solo me hizo enojar— Cortó tajantemente Paul, sin ánimos de abrir su pasado o vida familiar a la pareja de Kanto. —Es un imbécil.

Los poseedores de Vaporeon y Jolteon se miraron durante unos segundos, pero no era una mirada de preocupación… Parecía incluso… que lo entendían…

—Misty— Soltó Ash, tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que los tres presentes clavaban sus miradas en el suelo— Ve a buscar a Dawn, dile que la visión estuvo a punto de cumplirse, pero no. Nos da más datos sobre sus poderes.

Misty lo miró con una ceja alzada, y Paul habría hecho lo mismo si fuese más expresivo y no estuviese tan enojado.

—Pero podemos decírselo después, no es tan…

Ash le dijo algo al oído que Paul no llegó a oír. Solamente escuchó el "okey" de los labios de la pelirroja, para que luego cerrara la puerta,

Ash volteó y se sentó en el suelo, algo caliente, frente a Paul, aunque el pelimorado seguía de pie.

—No estoy para juegos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ash?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo— Respondió el azabache, sin mirarlo desde donde estaba— No tienes que sentarte si no quieres, sé que no te agrado y que no me entiendes. Pero yo si puedo entenderte a ti ahora.

Paul se sentó despacio en el suelo, después de haber rodado los ojos. Ash no le sonreía estúpida ni simpáticamente como lo hacía todo el tiempo, lo que llamó un poco la atención de un enfadado Paul. El muro que no permitía que rompa la fusión con Flareon comenzaba a ablandarse, pero de todas formas no se sentía con ganas de expulsar al pokemón.

—No tienes hermanos que te traicionen como me hicieron a mí.

—No— Respondió Ash, aún sin sonreír— Tienes razón, no tengo hermanos. Solo tengo un padre que desapareció toda mi adolescencia, no sabe respetar los momentos serios y que todavía sigue hablando con mi madre de cosas que no me quieren decir.

Paul miró hacia abajo con un intento de algo de culpa. Él siempre se vio como la contracara de la moneda de Ash Ketchum, pero justo ahora él era el único que parecía estar cerca de lo que era entenderlo.

Su personalidad seguía siendo excesivamente irritante y molesta para él, de todas formas.

—Pero hay algo que tienes que saber, no es en defensa de Reggie, pero para que entiendas que no todo estuvo siempre en sus manos como tú debes creer.

—¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó Paul, sonando curioso como casi nunca lo hacía.

—Gary no se creyó todo el discurso que Satoshi les dio, y por lo que te conozco estoy seguro de que tu tampoco. Pero tenías cosas más importantes de las que ocuparte, como tu hermano siendo parte de todo esto.

—No es mi mayor prioridad ahora. El punto es que nos metieron en esto y ya, Ash, no importa cuántas vueltas le den al asunto, no tiene sentido.

Ash suspiró y cerró los ojos— No es tan así, Paul. Yo se algo más. No se lo dije ni a Gary ni a Misty, ni a ningún otro, pero creo que tú deberías saberlo.

Paul sí alzó una ceja ésta vez. —¿Y por qué yo, entre todos los demás?

—Porque como te dije antes, puedo entenderte ahora. Y se que si no estuvieses tan enojado con Reggie te molestaría que tu propio hermano te oculte la verdad. Por eso voy a decírtelo todo.

—Te escucho.

Y el oriundo de Sinnoh pudo ver como el azabache recordaba, mientras comenzaba a hablar.

 _—No entiendo porque me muestras esto— Salio de los labios de Ash, sin que pudiese pensarlo_

 _—Aqui es donde cree a los Eevees. Donde los modifique genéticamente, en realidad— Respondió su padre, quitando las sábanas que había sobre grandes montañas que parecían ser artefactos que Ash jamás entendería lo que eran._

 _—Eso lo entiendo, y eso te lo creo— Acotó con el ceño fruncido, tratando de no sentirse intimidado por la maquinaria a su alrededor. —Pero dime todo lo demás._

 _Satoshi saco la sabana de una última máquina. Ash se sorprendió un poco. El artefacto que estaba tan bien protegido no parecía ser más complejo o compuesto que los demás, al contrario, no era mas que un pequeño domo con una roca dentro. —Ash, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste porque puedes controlar el aura?_

 _El azabache menor fruncio el ceño— ¿Como sabes que yo puedo..._

 _—A la edad que tienes ya deberías poder manejarla a la perfeccion._

 _—Si, ya puedo. Pero sigo sin entender como lo sabes._

 _El señor ketchum se sentó sobre el mármol que rodeaba al domo con la roca, de color celeste casi blanco, brillante como las esfera de Artículo, Zapdos y Moltres juntas. —Ya sabes que yo nunca conocí a mis padres, y me crié en un colegio católico religioso. Me dejaron el apellido, diciendo que era el de mis padres antes de morir— Ash asintió, sabiendo que la historia era en realidad mucjo mas larga y compleja, pero nunca la había llegado a conocer por completo debido al hecho de que no tenía mas de 5 años cuando pregunto por sus abuelos, tanto maternos como paternos— Los pokemon estaban prohibidos, y ninguno de los otros niños sintió jamás deseo de tratar con ellos. Nos educaban de esa forma, para que no nos interesen. A mi me atraían, necesitaba verlos, necesitaba cuidarlos, por algún motivo desconocido necesitaba que estén bien._

 _—A todos los entrenadores nos pasa eso— Respondió Ash, sintiéndose identificado con las palabras de su padre._

 _—Yo no era entrenador. Los curas no querían que los niños tuviesen contacto con ellos, pero sin embargo tenía una atracción altísima._

 _.—No entiendo como se relaciona esto con mi control sobre el aura, y como es que tu lo sabes._

 _—Deja de ser como tú madre, y escucha toda la historia— Fruncio el ceño el hombre, haciendo que Ash se guarde futuros comentarios— Cuando cumplí doce años, que descubrí que, como tu podía controlar el aura, y entenderme con los pokemon, entendí que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Antes de que planearán exorcisarme, ya estaba muy lejos._

 _—P-papa...— Se le escapó, y realmente no le importó. La sorpresa que tenia encima superaba cualquier barrera emocional que haya querido autoimponerse— ¿Tu controlas el aura también?_

 _—Recorri el mundo Ash, mucho mas rápido de lo que crees— Interrumpió, dando a entender que la respuesta era positiva— Esta roca...— Se separó del mármol y la señaló, acercando su mano hasta que tocó delicadamente el domo— Trabaje en muchos sitios, pero sobrevivir no er fácil cuando tienes trece años y estas completamente solo... Creía que iba a morir. Y apareció, de repente._

 _Ash no iba a hacer ninguna pregunta. Cuando estaba en clase y pretendía entender, entre el y May competían a ver quien hacia la pregunta menos redundante, y por lo general el ganaba. El tema con su padre parecía bastante serio y no quería arruinarlo de esa forma._

 _-La roca me hablo, Ash. No me habló con palabras, ni con letras, simplemente me transmitió lo que estuve buscando hasta ese momento. Mi origen, mi misión en la vida y mi relación con el mundo y los pokemon. Porque sabía que todo eso ya existía, pero solamente tenía que encontrarlo._

 _No lo trato como loco. Jamás lo haría. Su Joleton también le hablo con palabras fijas una vez, y todo el tiempo se comunicaba con el de una manera única. Ya había pasado por demasiadas situaciones como para creer que su padre estba loco por decirle que podía hablar con una roca. —¿Y que sucedió luego?— Se adelanto un paso— ¿Por que controlamos el aura?_

 _—No solo controlo el aura, Ash. Controlo el aura, el equilibrio de los elementos, de la luz y la oscuridad, de la vida y la muerte— Bueno, dicho de ese modo si sonaba un poco extraño. Hasta la parte de la roca todo estaba bien, y en serio que sus circuitos mentales no lograban conectar a su padre como un supuesto Dios y el hecho de que haya Eevees modificados genéticamente— Soy la Encarnación humana de Arceus, Ash._

 _Se quedó plasmado en su lugar sin dejar de mirar a su progenitor con sorpresa. No le creería en otras circunstancias, ni siquiera sabía si podía creerle ahora. Pero todo cuadraba. El hecho de que haya salvado al mundo en innumerables ocasiones, que haya sido elegido para restablecer la paz... Y que tenga control sobre el aura... De repente, donde estaba metido Drew en toda la situación, parecía perder importancia_

 _—Demuestralo._

 _Satoshi suspiro —Ya sabes que eso no es necesario. Tu me crees, yo se que me crees. Y no quería que lo sepas, porque no quería dejar un peso en tu espalda, querido hijo._

 _—No me llames así, desapareciste toda mi adolescencia y parte de mi infancia— Respondió rápidamente, sacándole el énfasis que realmente debería tener considerando lo que dijo. Pero el hombre de ojos azules ni siquiera pestaneo— Si no quisieras dejar un peso en mi espalda no me lo estarías diciendo._

 _—Porque a fin de cuentas entendí que tu tienes un peso en tu espalda desde que naciste. Eres mi hijo y yo soy la representación humana de Arceus. ¿No crees que tienes un papel importante en todo esto? —Todavia no entiendo que es todo esto— Se sacudió la cabeza con enfado— No entiendo porque metiste a mis amigos en esto. No entiendo lo de los Eevees, no entiendo proque Serena es la única compatible con tus estúpidos chips, ni tampoco porque sirven. Y lo mas importante es que no entiendo donde entra mi mamá en todo esto._

 _—¿Quieres sentarte?_

 _—No, y ya basta de rodeos, Satoshi— Respondió directamente_

 _Su padre no rodo los ojos como lo hubiese hecho en circunstancias normales. Simplemente volvio a apoyarse contra el mármol y acarició el domo con una mano. —La roca dejo de brillar después de decirme eso. Y mucho mas confundido de lo que estas tu ahora, comencé a probarme. Me instale en un lugar fijo de las islas Sevii, donde nadie pudiese encontrarme, y aprendí de mi mismo— Suspiro— Viví ocho años en un estado corporal y mental completamente nulo, y todo se sentía en perfecta paz. Hasta que conocí a tu mamá._

 _Ash cerro los ojos. Cada vez que preguntaba su madre cuando era pequeño donde se habían conocido ella y su papá, le afirmaba que había sido durante una conferencia del profesor Oak en las islas Sevii. Jamás mencionó nada de lugar apartado, ni paz perfecta._

 _—No había tenido demasiado trato con las mujeres durante mi vida hasta ese momento, al principio creí que fue por eso que una torpe niña de dieciocho años rondando por el bosque cubierta de lodo me había llamado la atención y me había robado mi paz interna— Vio a su padre sonreír de lado, y no pudo evitar sentir que se le estrujaba el corazón. Aún amaba a su mamá. Porque el hablaría de forma sobre Misty, y podía ver a Drew sonriendo de la misma forma cada vez que contara alguna torpeza de May— Los pokemon salvajes no me molestaban ni me sacaban de ese estado, así que si no era por eso... ¿Por que sería que una simple humana llamaría mi atención?_

 _Ash trago saliva. Se sentía un poco incómodo. Aunqe quisiera ser duro como Paul, no podía evitar sentir espasmos de vergüenza cuando oia a su padre hablar, ya que era de su madre de quien estaba hablando._

 _—No te sientas idiota, Ash, es importante que sepas todo lo que te estoy dicidndo— Antes de que Ash pudiese decir algo, un poco sonrojado, continuo hablando— Ella estaba herida. Según lo poco que había entendido, el profesor Oak la había enviado a tomar muestras de hilo de Spinarack, y se perdió y lastimó. Sin que lo notara, use mis poderes para curarla. Esa noche ella durmió cerca de mi lugar secreto, y fue ahí cuando la roca comenzo a hablar otra vez._

 _No sabía a qué se refería con dormir... Pero no quería saberlo. Deseaba que a su mente ni se le hubiese ocurrido. —¿Que fue lo que dijo?_

 _—Que el elegido llegaria a mis brazos, y yo debería instruirlo para mantener el equilibrio entre pokemon y humanos. Pero que no estaría sólo, y distintas señales de la vida me indicarían quienes te acompañarían._

 _—Eso quiere decie que yo..._

 _—Decidi que no tendria hijos jamás, justo en ese momento. No querría que nadie tenga la infancia que tuve yo, llena de soledad y confusiones. Por mas que estuviese para acompañarte, no merecías nada de eso..._

 _—Pero aquí estoy— Interrumpió Ash con el ceño fruncido. Siemore sospecho que su madre ni habia deseado ser madre tan joven, pero nunca penso en preguntarle "oh mami acaso tú y papi querian un bebe cuando tenias veintiún años?"_

 _—Aqui estas, y eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. No me arrepiento de haberte tenido, ni jamás lo hice— El hombre suspiro. Ash sabía que su padre no era de esas personas excesivamente sentimentales, y que si se tornara de ese tipo el ambiente, seguiría con la explicación._

 _Pero lo miro por unos segundos, en los que a Ash le costó clavarle la mirada._

 _Le gustará o no era su padre. Y quisiera o no, no tenía mas opciones._

 _—Bueno, como decia—Hablo Satoshi, tras aclararse la garganta— Cuando tu madre se enteró que estaba embarazada, entendí que era hora de contarle tu asunto, cosa que no hice antes porque no tenía pensado tener hijos. Ella ya sabía mi extraña posición en el mundo, y a pesar de mi negación, siempre estuvo de acuerdo. Tu mamá se aterró un poco, pero entre idas y venidas terminamos acordando que viviríamos en su pueblo natal, y tu te criarías como cualquiera de los otros niños hasta que llegará la hora en la que tuvieses que saber algo. Me convertí en asistente del líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, siendo así entrenador pokemon, y luego maestro._

 _Ash se mordió el labio con bronca. Sabía en que situaciones tenía que saber algo, recordaba cada una de ellas. Y no tuvo a nadie para que se lo explicara. Porque su padre había desaparecido, y su mamá.pobrablemente creyo que no protegería si no le decía nada._

 _Pero ya habia salvado al mundo infinidad de veces sin saber nada, y estaba a punto de tratar de hacerlo de nuevo._

 _—Tienes derecho a estar enfadado, porque me marché antes de que tu pudieses pasar por algo complicado— Dijo su padre, ante el silencio de Ash— Pero puedes electrocutarme luego._

 _—No voy a decir una pañabra hasta que me digas el rol de todos mis amigos._

 _—De acuerdo, ahí viene. La roca no volvió a hablar hasta el otoño del año anterior al que naciste. No me hablo, de hecho. Me mostró algo._

 _—¿Como que te mostró algo?_

 _—Cuando comenzó a brillar, instintivamente la tome. Y a mi mente no llegaron palabras, apareció la imagen de un niño recién nacido. Y algo me decía que no eras tú, y hasta unos dos meses después de ese día comprobé que realmente no lo era._

 _—¿Porque? ¿Luego nací y la roca volvió a hablar?_

 _—No. Otra vez brillo y vi a otro niño completamente diferente. Pero a este niño lo conocia. Ese niño no era mas que mi ahijado, el hijo de mi mejor amigo. Me sorprendí._

 _—Gary..._

 _—Gary nació dos meses antes que tú, Ash, y pasaron años y años hasta que entendí porque lo había visto..._

 _—Pero no comprendo...- Interrumpió el chico, pro el adulto hablo mas fuerte por encima suyo._

 _—Brillo un mes después, pero esta vez vi a una niña, pelirroja, nunca voy a olvidar eso, era un detalle demasiado llamativo._

 _—Misty..._

 _—Y exactamente ocho días después, naciste tu— Satoshi acarició el domo con su mano— Y la roca brilo como nunca antes, incluso tu madre sintió su presencia desde el segundo piso de la casa. Pero no me mostró a mi propio hijo, proque eso ya lo había visto. Me mostró el nacimiento de dos pokemon, de los cuales dos luces salían._

 _—¿Pero que significaba eso?_

 _—No lo sé, y no sabes lo mal que hice en no prestarle atención. Creí que era un error, y que la roca por no mostrarme tu nacimiento me mostró eso. Me enfoque en no olvidar de los que había visto. Tiempo después nacio Drew, luego May y muy cerca Dawn. Vi a cada uno de ellos nacer, y mi mente seguía recordandolos. Porque esas eran las personas que te acompañarían, eso era lo que me había dicho ._

 _—¿Y que hay de Serena y..._

 _—Cuando nacio Dawn creí que ya no habría más, no se porque, pero sentí eso. Tal vez porque el descubrimiento de Sylveon era reciente. Sin embargo, casi un año después, nació Serena, y ese mismo día, Calem._

 _Calem. Así que de ahí había salido Calem._

 _—La roca me mostró el llanto de ambos bebés en simultaneo, y una luz ingresando en sus pechos, sin que las mujeres que los tenían en brazos lo noten..._

 _—Las luces de esos Pokémon._

 _—Asi es. Creí que eso era lo mismo que me había pasado a mi al nacer. En el orfanato me habían dicho que mis padres murieron en una explosión cuando yo era muy pequeño. ¿Porque no creer su versión? Que alguna divinidad me haya elegido para ser la Encarnación humana de Arceus no significaba qje no pueda tener una infancia cruel y solitaria. Tu eres especial y tu madre estuvo siempre contigo— Ash trago saliva. El no había estado siempre— Todos tus compañeros tienen familia, y Serena también._

 _—¿Y que hay de la familia de Calem?_

 _—La roca brillo otra vez, cuando tú tenias casi diez años. Ese fue el día que me marché por primera vez, casi a punto de abandonar el título. Me mostró a Calem llorando sobre de sus padres, víctimas de un robo. Su casa exploto y se incendio._

 _Por eso el chico y su papá debían tenerse tanto afecto. Compartían el mismo triste destino. Satoshi no iba a dejarlo solo, no sabiendo que era especial, ni menos sabiendo que estaba solo en el mundo._

 _—Fui por el, la roca me guío hasta Kalos y lo encontre. Le explique la situación a tu madre— Respiro profundo— Y me fui. Tenía que viajar, investigar. Tenía que entender que era la luz en los pechos de esos niños, tenía que encontrar a estos que te acompañarían. Había muchas vosas que no entendía, y otra vez estaba como al principio: confundido y desorientado._

 _Ash no lo miro con el odio que debería, porque podía ponerse en su lugar y lo entendía. El había dado impulsivamente por cientos de veces, y si se le hubiese ocurrido analizar su comportamiento nunca lo hubiese comprendido. Ahora todo cuadraba, ahora lo entendía._

 _—Calem y yo viajamos, conocimos a Kinomoto, y de a poco le fui explicando que era especial, que no era un niño ordinario y tenía un destino. La roca no dio ni una señal mas desde el nacimiento de Calem y Serena. Ahora el punto era encontrar a la niña, pero no era cosa fácil. Mis dudas se esclarecieron un poco el día que Misty fue a casa por primera vez vez, y tu madre me escribió una carta._

 _—¿Que tuvo eso de especial?_

 _—Decia que habías regresado a casa después de la liga indigo. Y que tenías nuevos amigos, Misty y Brock. Ella me envió una fotografía, y lo entendí._

 _—¿Reconociste a Misty?_

 _Satoshi sonrió de lado— Si no fuese por su cabello, creo que no hubiese llegado a la conclusión que llegue, de que tus compañeros llegarían solos, que yo no tenía que buscarlos._

 _—De todas formas no volviste a casa_

 _—Porque aún quedaba el asunto de Calem y la otra niña, además de que había conocido a muchas personas y me había introducido en el mundo de la genética— Ash lo miro como si no duese una excusa, porque en serio que no lo era— Se que no se justifica, pero ya tenía la mente en otro lado y..._

 _¡¿Porque para Satoshi tenía que ser tan malditamente difícil pedir perdón?!_

 _—No tienes que disculparte, no voy a perdonarte— Satoshi entre abrió la boca, como a punto de decir algo, pero Ash pregunto algo antes— ¿Y como llegamos al punto en el que estamos ahora?_

 _—Llego un punto, cuando tú tenías catorce años, en el que no sabia para donde continuar. Calem no mostraba ninguna habilidad en particular como yo creía que lo haria, y niña no aparecía. Vi la foto de Iris, pero ella no era la niña que la roca me mostró, ademas de que era un tanto mayor, y en ese momento debía tener doce o trece años. Considere rendirme, convencer a tu madre de adoptar a Calem o encontrar un lugar para el y luego regresar al entrenamiento pokemon. No encontraba ese desequilibrio que la roca dijo que debías reparar, ni tampoco podía mejorar ._

 _—No volviste a casa, asique supongo que algo pasó luego._

 _—Tomisaki me llamó a principios de este año, informándome el asunto de su esposa. No habíamos hablado desde que me dijo que habías sido admitido en el Tecnológico de Hoenn.._

 _A Ash se le acelero el corazón, como sintiendo que la parte que conocía o los datos que conocia encajarían al fin con todo este misterio._

 _—Envio a Reggie, quien casualmente, y juro que esto es casualidad, era el hermano de Paul, uno de los compañeros que la roca me mostró. Y al día siguiente, la roca volvió a brillar, y hablo de nuevo. Dijo que el desastre se encontraba en Hoenn, y que los seleccionados deberían fusionarse con los elementos evolutivos para ayudar al elegido, quien poseería el trueno y los relámpagos._

 _—Eevee_

 _—Asi es. Eevee no es evolutivo por nada. Consigue su tipo una vez evolucionado, antes de eso era un tipo normal.— Camino hacia detrás de Ash, donde había una biblioteca, y saco lo que parecía ser un viejo diario marron— Sabía que todos mis impulsos e intereses no eran coincidencia, asique use mis conocimientos en genética para que los Eevee que había enviado a capturar a Reggie, pudiesen evolucionar. Ya pensaría luego en de hacerlos llegar a ustedes, y que cada uno tenga el elemento correcto, aunque no era como si cualquiera pudiese hacer lo que ustedes hacen._

 _—Entonces si están modificados genéticamente..._

 _—Aprendia a creer en el destino, Ashton... En las causalidades..._

 _—Ash_

 _—Y esos ocho Eevee estaban justo en el lugar indicado, quietos como estatuas, listos para que un entrenador los atrape. Interveni, sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Yo tenía el poder de los elementos, asique se los entregue a cada uno de esos Eevee— Satoshi suspiro— No soy tan fuerte como antes, pero era necesario. Había algo que aún no entendía..._

 _—Serena_

 _—Exacto. La niña que faltaba. Y el hecho de que Eevee tenía ocho evoluciones, y sin contar a Calem, sólo tenía siete candidatos._

 _—¿Como sabias que Calem no contaba?_

 _—Porque si el contaba, yo también podría haber contado. Hubiese preferido hacer lo que ustedes tienen que, pero no estaba en mis capacidades, porque mi misión era otra._

 _—Serena tampoco debería contar entonces. Si nació el mismo día que Calem, probablemente tenía otro papel_

 _—No. Pero de todas formas si, y ahora voy a decirte mi teoría. Porque aún no estoy seguro, y la historia no termina— Satoshi hojeo diario, y Ash solamente reconoció un par de dibujos de Eevee y sus respectivas evoluciones.—Otra vez creiamos que estábamos en un punto nulo, hasta que Calem tuvo un sueño. Soñó con una niña, de largo cabello rubio, transformándose en un pokemon al que el consideraba maldito._

 _—¿Por que?_

 _—No lo sé, pero decidí no ignorarlo. Ya estaba casi seguro de que lo que me mostró cuando naciste estaba estrechamente relacionado con Calem y con esa niña. Casualmente, aunque como se que sabes, no creo en las casualidades, Serena apareció en televisión siendo coronada la reina de Kalos, y Calem la señaló diciendo que ella era la niña que había visto._

 _—Pero Calem no parecía conocer a Serena cuando la vio, según le contó a las chicas, y dijeron que la odia..._

 _—Calem esta celoso, porque Serena lo tiene todo y el no tiene nada— Resopló con fastidio— Ese es un asunto aparte, que creo, no tiene nada que ver con lo que ellos en verdad son. El asunto era, que encontré a esa niña, no personalmente, pero la encontré, sabía dónde estaba. Y cuando me digne a abrir la última carta de tu madre, en el fondo de mi baúl, comprendí que ella era la octava evolución de Eevee, porque te había acompañado también, como todos los demás. Pero por otro lado, no podía ignorar el sueño de Calem, porque era demasiada coincidencia que hayan nacido el mismo día, en el caso de que Serena fuese esa niña, cosa de la cual aún no estaba seguro._

 _—¿Y que te hizo estar tan seguro de eso?_

 _—Cuando Calem se acercó a Serena, no bajo mi mirada, obviamente, ambos chocaron, Serena siguió de largo, pero Calem se desmayó a los pocos minutos. Había olvidado lo que le paso, solamente volvió a soñar lo mismo. Y no pasaron cinco minutos hasta que comenzó a entender a los pokemon de algunos tipos, a utilizar el aura en una pequeña parte y a levitar objetos._

 _—Calem es... ¿como tu?_

 _—Calem es la Encarnación humana de otro pokemon, llamado Xerneas, al que vi nacer el mismo día que tú. Tras muchas investigaciones con antropologos de Kalos, llegué a esa conclusión._

 _—Entonces ¿Que hay de Serena?. Aún no entiendo como es poseedora de Sylveon, mientras que Calem no fue elegido para poseer a ninguno de los otros Eevee._

 _—Supongo que quien elige estas cosas del destino, que todos ustedes tengan una misión, que yo sea lo que soy, y que Calem y Serena sean lo que son, prefirió no darle un destino tan cruel a Serena._

 _—¿A que te refieres?_

 _—Calem es Xerneas, el pokemon de la vida, controla el agua, la tierra, el fuego y el poder del sol. Junto a sus respectivos Eevees._

 _Asique Ash era algo así como del "Team Xerneas", si de "The Voice" se tratara_

 _—Serena es la Encarnación humana de Yvetal, el pokemon de la muerte. Controla la tierra, el hielo, las maldiciones de las hadas y el poder de la luna._

 _—Serena no mataría ni a una mosca._

 _—Lo se. Y serena tampoco mostró señales de poderes secundarios, sin su Sylveon, por lo que deduje que ella es guardiana de las hadas para no ser la Encarnación de la muerte._

 _Ash cerro los ojos. Serena no debia saber eso. Seria muy duro para ella saber que era la representacion humana de la muerte de los pokemon.— Estas totalmente seguro de eso?_

 _—Si, Ash. Por eso Serena es compatible con loa chips. Porque es en parte Pokemon. Calem tambien es compatible con ellos._

 _—Ella no tiene idea de nada... Debe estar destruida..._

 _—Ya esta destruida, y eso que no sabe todo lo que deberia saber. Calem sabe que es Xerneas, pero no sabe que Serena es Yvetal. El lo olvido todo cuando se desmayo aquella vez, olvido que Serena existia._

 _—¿Y porque le diste un Glaceon a Calem?_

 _Satoshi rodo los ojos— Solamente tiene la chaqueta, porque Reggie creyo que May era un nombre de niño cuando le pedi que la haga. ¿Por que siempre sacan esas conclusiones?_

 _—May jamas podria ser un nombre de...— Ash sacudio la cabeza, dandose cuemta de la poca importancia que tenia eso— Pero entomces, ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? Kinomoto no tardara en usar esos chips en todo el tecnologico, con Brock y Ritchie incluidos, y tendra a un ejercito de entrenadores pokemon a su servicio, con todos sus pokemon incluidos. Pero Serena y Calem son algo asi como tus sirvientes, ¿no?, deberias saber que hacer con ellos_

 _—Yo tengo una mision, que es guiarlos a ustedes en su mision, que es mantener el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemon. El mundo estuvo equilibrado mientras Calem y Serena no sabian la existencia del otro, asique mientras se sean indiferentes, no sepan nada, y Serena siga siendo la poseedora de Sylveon, todo estara bien. Por eso les oculte todo al principio, y pienso seguir haciendolo mientras sea necesario._

 _—Sabes que eso no va a funcionar._

 _—Por el momento, hasta que tenga que decirles que nacieron para enfrentarse o para ignorarse._

 _—Satoshi..._

 _—¿Que ocurre?_

 _—No dejare que ninguno de mis amigos muera_

* * *

Serena se detuvo frente a la puerta que, según tenía entendido, era el cuarto de Reggie y Calem. Sin embargo, justo antes de golpear la puerta sin pensar en cómo el azabache la insultaría, notó que ésta estaba entre abierta, y las voces de ambos chicos se oían agitadas y molestas.

—Satoshi te lo advirtió. Y más aún después de la visión de Berlitz. No tenías que encontrarte a solas con tu hermano, al menos hasta que termine todo esto— Decía Calem, y Serena escuchaba con atención. Los pasos del menor se mezclaban con lo que parecía ser un maletín abriéndose y cerrarse ¿Quién se suponía que era Berlitz? ¿Dawn?— Y sin embargo hiciste todo lo que no debías hacer. ¿Qué tu nunca escuchas?

—Tú fuiste el primero en hacer lo que no debías el día que abriste la puerta de hierro de donde estaba encerrada Serena. Satoshi había dicho que él se encargaría de hablarle luego, pero tú te apresuraste… Aleja esa aguja de mí, no estoy herido.

Hasta recién, Serena consideraba a lo que había oído como un hecho accidental. Sin embargo ahora había utilizado sus habilidades para volverse invisible y escuchar qué era lo que el azabache tenía para decir de ella.

Durante los últimos días había llegado lenta y tortuosamente a la conclusión de que ser una celebridad había modificado la forma en la que las personas la veían y como eso le afectaba a ella. Era justamente por eso, y por el hecho de que aún no sabía por qué el muy grosero seguía llamándola Yvetal y aún no había tenido tiempo de consultarle a Satoshi o de tomar valor y encarar a Calem, que necesitaba entender los motivos del chico para su odio injustificado.

—Me dijeron que vigile las cámaras de seguridad por si hacía algo estúpido— Volvió a decir Calem, mientras se escuchaban más pasos y ruidos de cajones— Estaba intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación blindada. Se podría haber lastimado. Para mi eso ya es estúpido. Todo de ella es estúpido.

—¿Entonces estabas preocupado por mí, Kalm?— Dijo Serena en voz baja, para ella misma, con tono burlón, aprovechando que nadie la escuchaban.

Se escuchó silencio por un momento, como si la conversación se estuviese dado por terminada.

—¿De qué te ríes?— Preguntó Calem

—No me río de nada. No estoy de ánimos como para reírme, mi hermanito menor me odia.

—Cuando haces esa estúpida mueca con tu cara es porque piensas idioteces pero no las dices en voz alta. ¿Qué tonta conclusión sacaste?

—Mi hermano se la pasa diciendo que Dawn es una fastidiosa. Pero resulta que le gusta.

—¿Y? ¿Qué es lo gracioso de eso? Todos aquí parecen estar enamorados de todos. Incluso Oak me dijo que deje de molestar a la princesita de Kalos.

Serena se sonrojó. ¿Acaso Gary…?

Oh vaya, y ella que creía que había sido un asunto cerrado sin discutir. ¿Por qué todos le hacían la vida complicada de un segundo a otro? Ahora tenía que mirar a Gary a la cara fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad el no tener definido si el chico realmente seguía sintiendo cosas por ella o no la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Ya basta Serena, no te quejes. Hay cosas peores— Se dijo a ella misma.

—¿Gary y Serena? Nunca lo hubiese pensado. Pero no es eso lo que me causa gracia…—Dijo Reggie, en un tono pensativo

—Me dijiste que no te reías.

—Bueno, sí me reía.

—¿De qué?

—De que llamas estúpida a Serena antes de mencionarla todo el tiempo.

—Todas las rubias suelen ser estúpidas. Yvetal es estúpida también.

Serena infló sus mejillas, sin percatarse de que seguía siendo invisible. El verso de "rubia tarada" lo tenía tatuado en el cerebro, y luchaba día a día para demostrar lo contrario

—¿Por qué sigues mirándome con esa sonrisa estúpida?

—Porque mi hermano está enamorado de Dawn…

Serena abrió sus ojos celestes con sorpresa, pero antes de poder emitir un gemido de sorpresa por la conclusión de Reggie, escuchó un quejido, un golpe, y a Misty de cola en el suelo.

—¡Por Arceus, como puede ser que…!

Serena se hizo visible con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, que también transmitían un "lo siento"

—¡Serena no puedes volverte invisible en medio del pasillo!— Exclamó Misty, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la calza negra que tenía puesta, sin dar atención a los gestos de silencio que la artista pokemón le hacía, para que baje la voz. —Permiso, tengo que preguntarle algo a Kalm.

Misty iba a golpear la puerta, para lo cual Serena se movió a un lado. Al empujarla levemente con su puño debido a que ésta ya se encontraba abierta, fue cuando miró a la rubia acusadoramente

"Tú y yo hablaremos luego" Pudo entender a través de la mirada de la hermana de su madrina.

Ya la había encontrado antes, tratando de acercarse a Calem por detrás con la mirada decidida, pero sin valor, hasta que el olor a quemado de Paul interrumpió la confesión que trataría de sacarle al chico.

Misty iba a querer explicaciones luego.

—Tienes que golpear antes de entrar, Misty— Se quejó Calem. Misty había abierto la puerta del todo, por lo que la figura de Serena con su cabello en alto presenciaba la escena también— Y tú también deberías golpear.

Reggie miró a Calem sugestivamente de reojo, y Serena se sonrojó levemente. El azabache parecía haberse hecho el tonto. Aprendió de Satoshi, probablemente.

—Y tú tienes que peinarte en las mañana, Calem— Respondió Misty con el ceño fruncido

—Kalm.

—Como sea, la puerta estaba abierta— Contestó Misty, revoleando una mano. No parecía especialmente enfadada, pero si fastidiosa— ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Dawn? Porque no la he visto por ninguna parte.

—No, yo no la he visto, Misty— Respondió Reggie

—Estaba hablando con Oak hace unas horas, frente a la cocina. Pero después de eso no, no la vi.

No se molestó en preguntarle a Serena, ya que sabía que la chica había estado con ella todo el rato y no se la había encontrado.

La presencia de May y Drew repentina fue lo que comenzó con el miedo que involuntariamente crecía en la pelirroja cuando algo ya desde el principio no olía bien.

Ambos se alejaban exageradamente del otro y sus labios estaban hinchados, pero no era la prioridad de nadie ahora.

Ninguno de ellos estaba buscando a Gary o Dawn. Y tampoco sabían dónde estaban.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter  
**


	36. Culpa

**Holaholaholaaaaa**

 **¿Como va?**

 **Acá está todo genial. Menos por el hecho de que me vayan a querer matar.**

 **Porque aunque nose cuantos se lo esperaban, éste es el anteúltimo capítulo del fic.**

 **Nose si me van a querer matar ya YA ahorita o cuando suba el 37.**

 **PERO sepan que obviamente va a haber una segunda parte, como predije en uno de los primeros caps.**

 **Love U all ;D**

 **Gracias a todos los reviewers! Agradeceré a uno por uno en el próximo capítulo con la "devolución final" para decirlo de algún modo.**

 **Solo quiero ue KiRuRu-SAMA sepa que estoy esperando con ansias el próximo cap de out of darkness.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Dawn corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando audiblemente.

Cayó otra vez. La primera vez había sido en la nieve tras bajarse del autobús, ignorando al conductor cada vez que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Debía ser porque lloraba y temblaba como una desconsolada, probablemente.

Había cosas de las que era consiente, cosas que sabía, cosas que no, y cosas de las que no era consiente.

Era consiente de que había matado a la madre de Paul y Reggie.

No era consciente del frío que la estaba acechando y congelando lentamente.

Sabía que Paul la odiaría para siempre

Pero no sabía dónde estaba el portal. No podía recordarlo, y su mente no funcionaba bien en ese momento.

Se permitió sentir la fría nieve durante un momento, creyendo que lo merecía, que era una persona cruel y despiadada, y que la única persona a la que había podido darle su corazón sin ningún objetivo caprichoso por detrás, la odiaría a penas reciba la llamada de los doctores.

—No…— Soltaron sus labios, sin que ella lo pensara. Ya no podía pensar. No podía romper la fusión con el Espeon que reposaba en su interior. Los dolores de cabeza se hacían más y más fuertes a cada segundo, mezclándose las lágrimas de dolor con las de ira, bronca y tristeza, a la vez que su vivencia más actual se re-presentaba en sus memorias…

 _Abrió los ojos pero a la vez no._

 _No tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba viendo algo en ese momento._

 _Era como soñar._

 _¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Había fallado y su mente se había desviado a otra dirección?_

 _Parpadeó tres veces, en su supuesto sueño._

 _Estaba en el suelo. Pero no era el suelo del hospital, el suelo del hospital era de feos azulejos amarillentos, grandes y con las grietas negras de la suciedad. Los había observado tras darle la espalda con dolor al médico cuya mente había manipulado para que la deje pasar a la terapia intensiva. Éste suelo era de un blanco perfecto, y no tenía grietas._

 _Se levantó pensando que le dolerían los músculos de los brazos o de las piernas, pero nada. No había estado tirada en el suelo de forma agresiva, sino que parecía como si ella misma se hubiese recostado delicadamente. Pero como no lo recordaba, pensó lo peor. No era típico de ella, de todas formas._

 _Miró con extrañeza su alrededor. El suelo era blanco y su alrededor también. Pero no sabía cuándo terminaba el suelo, sin embargo eso no la impedía caminar._

 _Sintió algo caer sobre sus piernas, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Miró hacia abajo y vio que era el vestido blanco sin forma que traía puesto._

 _Giró 180 grados sorprendida, mientras se tocaba la cabeza para darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna clase de peinado, tal como estaba al cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en esa situación. Sus pies estaban descalzos, pero la superficie que pisaba no se sentía fría._

— _¿Estoy soñando?_

— _No, no lo estás._

 _Dawn volteó, con una mano en el corazón del susto, jurando que la mujer que se encontraba parada a unos pocos metros de ella no estaba cuando había recorrido los alrededores con la mirada._

 _Tenía un vestido blanco como el suyo, pero largo hasta el suelo. Su cabello largo y lacio le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y su piel parecía tener mucha más vida y color que la última vez que la vio postrada en la cama de un hospital. Sus ojos eran de un oscuro color verde, casi marrón, y una sonrisa agradable iluminaba su rostro._

 _Así era como debería verse Natsume Shinji._

— _Ya nos habíamos visto antes, yo te recuerdo— Volvió a decir Natsume, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Dawn hacía un puño con sus dos manos y las enterraba en su pecho_

— _Usted no podía verme—Salió de los labios de la peliazul, sin moverse ni un pelo._

— _Oh, eso es lo que todos creen. Mis hijos también lo creen, por eso se sensibilizan y hablan tanto cuando vienen a verme— Rio ligeramente. No era una risa de las más delicadas, como la de Serena, pero denotaba alegría de alguna forma y no cambiaba su esencia— ¿Sabes? Dicen cosas que jamás dirían en voz alta frente a alguien que saben que está oyendo._

 _Dawn parpadeó. Había podido comunicarse con la mujer, justo como ella quería. ¿Por qué de repente no le salía ninguna de todas las preguntas que había planificado?_

— _¿Qué se te ofrece, Dawn?_

— _¿Eh?— Cuestionó la chica, algo sonrojada al oír su nombre._

 _Ahora entendía un poco a May cuando fueron a casa de Drew. Aunque Paul le había dejado bien en claro que cortaban todo vínculo que tuviesen y que Natsume no era tan aterradoramente joven y amenazadora como Celinne._

— _Así te llamó Paul cuando viniste a verme. Y él me habló mucho de ti la última vez que vino. No puedo decirte con exactitud cuándo, puedo escuchar todo lo que me dicen, pero no tengo conciencia del tiempo._

— _Seguramente le dijo que soy una coordinadora o porrista problemática y fastidiosa. No es nada nuevo— Replicó la peliazul sin vergüenza, cruzándose de brazos enfadada._

 _Natsume rio— Oh si, tardé un poco en entender que Dawn y "la fastidiosa" eran la misma persona. Me parecía raro que Paul tenga sentimientos por dos chicas, por eso llegué a esa conclusión. Él y Tyler no son de confundirse de ese modo, como Reggie._

 _Otra vez se sonrojó, y le era imposible ocultarlo._

— _No te apenes. Creí que as Paul nunca le gustaría ninguna niña._

— _No crea que es tan santito, lo vi observando a otras como lo hacen todos los demás chicos… Solo que no habla de ellas como los demás— Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho apenas suspiró para decir la última parte. El objetivo de su expedición mental era entender los motivos de Paul, no que su madre lo regañe si lograba salir del hospital— Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso._

 _Sin embargo, Natsume seguía sonriendo._

— _Paul nunca le prestó atención a las niñas, siempre les pasaba por al lado como si no estuviesen. Por eso no me sorprende que se haya enamorado de ti. Eres llamativa y bonita. Tienes algo que hace que quieran mirarte. Aunque muy probablemente eso le moleste, siempre fue muy celoso de sus hermanos y debe ser de la misma forma contigo._

— _B-bueno…— Titubeó la peli azul, algo avergonzada por las cosas que la mujer decía, sin ningún filtro— Si, solía quejarse de tonterías. Pero yo no iba a dejar de tener amigos, él era demasiado exagerado… —Resopló con algo de pena— De todas formas, él ya no quiere estar conmigo._

 _La sonrisa de su cara se borró, y una mueca de cuestionamiento la llenó— ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?_

 _Dawn sonrió internamente, imaginándose por un momento como sería tener una vida normal. Pasar la navidad en casa de Paul, con sus padres y su familia, poder llamarse orgullosamente Berlitz y no avergonzarse, y que la madre de su novio, que la amaba demasiado en su imaginación, siempre se ponga de su lado._

 _Oh, pero claro, estaba dentro de la mente de la madre de su exnovio, tratando de comprender a Paul y, ya que estaba, de averiguar si con sus poderes podía haber algún bien y salvarla._

— _Él rompió conmigo. Dice que no estoy realmente enamorada de él, que es lo que creo, y que es muy peligroso porque su padre podría matarme._

 _Natsume suspiró algo triste. Dawn no se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a caminar junto a la mujer._

— _Naoki, qué lástima me da. Ya es un caso perdido, y lo peor es que Paul tiene razón. Él está obsesionado con su herencia familiar, y no deja que ninguno de nuestros hijos haga siquiera amigos. Aunque Tyler no parecía estar tan mal…_

— _Bueno, lo cierto es que ahora nos encontramos en un contexto algo extraño. Es más o menos imposible que Naoki nos encuentre…— La mujer la miró con algo de curiosidad. Al parecer nadie venía a visitarla e informarla en serio, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que el doctor Barker o las enfermeras notaran que había alguien en la habitación— Es una larga historia. Y de todos modos él no tiene razón en todo. O eso intento demostrarle._

— _¿Por eso viniste a mí, Dawn? ¿Para comprender si estás enamorada de mi hijo?_

 _Se sonrojó a más no poder, pero cuando habló no titubeó ni por un segundo. —Paul dice que yo intento cambiarlo. Se unió en la misma misión que yo solamente para protegerme, pero no comparte su objetivo— Resumió— Yo sé que no es cierto. Sé que no es malo._

 _Natsume volvió a sonreír—Yo creo lo mismo que tú. Pero es un cabeza dura y también un ambicioso. Por eso a veces temo por él._

— _¿A qué se refiere?_

— _Las últimas veces que vino, la verdad solamente habló de ti— No sabía si su sonrojo era real o no, pero la mujer no parecía molestarse mucho por eso— Pero anteriormente… cada vez que hablaba de batallas pokemón yo me preocupaba. No hablaba bien de ellos, ni siquiera valoraba su esfuerzo, menos si perdían._

— _Él siempre fue así en esa área._

— _Y tengo parte de la culpa, porque nunca hice nada para detenerlo. Y menos ahora, en mi estado. Ya no podré hacer nada._

 _Dawn dejó de caminar y la mujer a su lado hizo lo mismo._

— _¿A qué se refiere con que…?— Cuestionó la peli azul con una mirada de preocupación. Esperaba haber entendido mal el mensaje de la señora Shinji._

— _Yo ya no podré salir de mi estado, Dawn— Natsume la miró. Tenían casi la misma altura —Estaba esperando a que tu vinieras. Necesito que alguno de mis hijos sea salvado. No me permitiría abandonar éste mundo sin saber que Tyler y Paul o alguno de los dos tienen la posibilidad de recuperar la fe, o de que Reggie pueda perdonarse a sí mismo…_

— _N-no, espere… Paul estaría devastado si usted muriera, él no lo demuestra, pero sé que es lo que más le importa en realidad… Y yo no…— Suspiró y habló sin sonrojarse— Yo no soportaría perderlo. Lo perdería si usted se rinde._

— _Estoy muerta desde hace tiempo. Solamente estaba esperando a que vinieras— Dawn iba a interrumpir, pero la mujer le colocó una mano en el rostro y sus ojos azules se abrieron con fuerza—Estaba esperando una señal. De que se salvaron o de que pueden ser salvados. Tú puedes salvar a Paul. Su naturaleza te dirá que te alejes, pero es justamente lo que no tienes que hacer._

— _No puedo hacerlo si no la salvo a usted primero— Respondió la peli azul, sacando con algo de brusquedad la mano de la mujer de su rostro. Le molestaba que no entendiera. Que no entendiera que para Paul ella era lo más importante en el mundo, y que si Natsume bajaba los brazos, no tendría ningún sentido para la peli azul seguir insistiendo ante Paul. —Necesito que usted resista y abra los ojos. Él no podrá tener esperanza si usted muere, y no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer._

 _Sintió un retumbe y su visión se puso algo borrosa. Estuvo segura de haber visto una mueca de dolor en la cara de la mujer, pero para cuando su vista se estabilizó, tenía la misma sonrisa comprensiva de antes._

— _Así como se enamoró de ti, cuando no quiso nunca a nadie más, también puedes ser tu quien le dé esperanzas otra vez._

 _Sus ojos se aguaron tras que su visión se ponga borrosa otra vez, para cuando miró bien, Natsume estaba llorando también, y volvía a sostenerle el rostro con ambas manos._

— _Por favor, Dawn. Estuve guardando mis energías para que cuando alguien con el aura llegara me oiga— Todo se puso borroso de nuevo— Ya no puedo resistirlo más…_

 _Ahora negro. Sentía las manos de Natsume, pero no podía verse ni a sí misma._

— _¡Espere!— Dijo con la voz quebrada de la desesperación. Ella no controlaba el aura, podía introducirse en su cabeza gracias a Espeon, pero le parecía más importante mantenerla con vida—¡No se rinda, por favor! ¡Sé que puedo salvarla!_

— _Tienes que salvar a Paul, Dawn— Se escuchó, difuso, y dejó de sentir el contacto cuando sus últimas palabras no fueron más que un susurro— No puedes salvarme a mí. Pero gracias por intentarlo._

Después de eso, abrió los ojos humedecidos. Salió disparada de la habitación al oír los pitidos de las máquinas a su alrededor, indicando que su corazón se había detenido.

Había huido. Había corrido como una cobarde, y eso era lo que más le molestaba de si misma. Que si pudiese cambiarlo no lo haría, porque había fallado. Había entendido que no tenía que abandonar a Paul, que nunca podría hacerlo, aunque esto la consuma a ella también, pero que ya no tendría sentido porque el la odiaría.

Natsume la había estado esperando a ella para morir. Y como Dawn llegó, Natsume murió.

Abrió los ojos como platos llenos de lágrimas, sin levantarse del suelo, cuando unas muy conocidas pisadas comenzaron a resonar a sus alrededores.

Pero sus sentidos estaban desequilibrados. No podía romper la fusión, no podía controlar bien sus poderes.

No pasaron ni tres segundos después de ponerse de pie, que las ondas sonoras provenientes de una criatura asquerosa invadieron sus sentidos.

Y dejó de llorar, pero todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—¿Hace cuánto dices que los viste, Calem?— Preguntó Misty, con preocupación en su rostro, seguida de May, Drew, Serena, Reggie y Kalm

—Kalm— Corrigió el azabache, como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, la mirada de odio que le lanzó Misty lo hizo titubear— Co-como hace tres horas, yo que se…

—No pueden haber escapado…— Decía la pelirroja para sí misma, mientras todos se dispersaban una vez que llegaban a la planta baja, o primer piso, nadie lo entendía aún, dirigiendo sus miradas de un lado a otro. Solo May y Drew se quedaron con ella —Ya son más de las diez…— Dijo para sí misma la chica, observando la pantalla de su teléfono de carcasa azul.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo le haces para ponerle la hora?— Preguntó May, mirando con asombro el aparato en manos de Misty.

Drew se golpeó el rostro mientras Misty le dedicaba una mirada de odio como la que le dio a Calem.

—¡Nuestra mejor amiga desapareció, May! ¡Y tú me preguntas eso!— La pelirroja guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y comenzó a andar en círculos— ¿Creen que pueda estar en el segundo piso? O primero, o lo que sea.

—¡No!— Exclamaron May y Drew al unísono, llamando la atención de Calem y Serena también.

—¿Ah no?— Preguntó Misty, con una ceja alzada, dejando un segundo de lado el hecho de que Gary y Dawn no estaban por ninguna parte, dejando de lado automáticamente la posibilidad del último piso, y entendiendo de que el hecho de que May y Drew lleguen al mismo tiempo a la escena no era coincidencia— ¿Y por qué están tan seguros?

—Está muy sucio, Dawn jamás entraría allí— Explicó May, nerviosa, cosa que la delató al instante.

—Además, fui a buscar un juego de sábanas nuevo hace menos que tres horas, y no había nadie allí— Explicó también Drew, casi por encima.

No es como si May no fuera a contarle a Misty que había vuelto con el peliverde. Solo se estaba preparando psicológicamente para la regañada que se le venía por parte de su amiga, eso era todo.

Aunque esperaba que Misty no se diera cuenta, en el momento que levantó la ceja presintió que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Ustedes dos están juntos de nuevo e intentan tontear conmigo— Replicó la pelirroja, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido— Luego hablaremos de eso, May Stella, pero primero quiero saber donde demonios está Dawn.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación que Paul casi deja en llamas hizo que todos voltearan la cabeza. Ash y el pelimorado salieron de ésta bastante serios, pero nadie se preocupó por eso.

—No se lo digan a Paul aún, está algo alterado y si se entera…— Previno Misty a May y Drew, que eran los únicos que la escuchaban.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué parecen estar buscando algo?— Preguntó Ash

—No es na…

Serena interrumpió a Drew— ¡Dawn y Gary desaparecieron! ¡Nadie sabe dónde están!

—¡Argh! ¡Serena!— Se quejó la líder de gimnasio, golpeando el suelo en señal de fastidio.

—¿Q-que? ¿Qué es lo que hice?

—¿Cómo que desaparecieron?— Preguntó Paul, retórica y fríamente— No pueden haber escapado de aquí, ustedes deben de estar exagerando.

—No están arriba— Comentó May

—No la encontré para darle el teléfono, y no sé nada de Oak— Dijo Kalm

Paul cerró los ojos con fastidio, expulsando a Flareon de su cuerpo. Misty cerró la boca al verlo, siendo que eso era lo que estaba por pedirle al entrenador.

—¿Y que hay de Satoshi? ¿No los vio?— Preguntó Ash

—Aún no salió de su oficina…—Dijo Reggie, volviendo del pasillo que, según algunos sabían, dirigía al laboratorio del líder.

—Ya casi van a ser las once…— Dijo Misty preocupada, volviendo a mirar su teléfono sin utilidad alguna.

—¿No están en el primer piso?— Preguntó Ash, inocentemente

—No tienen motivos para estar juntos en el primer piso— Acotó Paul, después de un sonoro "no" por parte de May y Drew.

—¿Estas celoso, Paul?— Preguntó May, sugerentemente, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada del pelimorado que la hizo recuperar todo el miedo que le tenía a principio del año.

—Tal vez fueron a comprar regalos de navidad… O para mi cumpleaños, es mañana…— Sugirió Ash, haciendo que Reggie y Drew se golpeen la frente en señal de frustración y que Paul le gruñera y volteara con Flaroen siguiéndolo.

Paul comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo por el que no había salido Reggie, con velocidad y furia visiblemente notorias. Solamente Misty lo siguió, gritando y llamando la atención de todos los demás.

—¡Paul, espera!

El pelimorado no respondió

—No vas a encontrar a ninguno de los dos, Paul. Dudo que estén a los alrededores— Habló Drew, y ésta vez si se detuvo. Parecía que consideraba a Misty un ser irritante y sobreprotector, justamente lo que él no necesitaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Preguntó el pelimorado. Tanto Serena como May se alejaron, por miedo a que el chico explotara y los carbonizara a todos.

—Gary puede abrir portales— Respondió Reggie por él. Paul no lo miró. —Pueden estar en cualquier parte que haya sombra y que Gary conozca.

—Hay infinidad de lugares donde podrían estar… Pero, ¿Por qué?— Habló May para sí misma.

Esa misma pregunta parecía rondar por las cabezas de todos, pero solo Paul, Misty y Drew conseguían un mapa mental.

—No puedo saber el motivo…— Interrumpió Calem, de repente, haciendo que todos lo miraran— Pero puedo decirles donde están.

—¿Eh?— Preguntaron varios a la vez

—Solo traigan un objeto de alguno de los dos. Se supone que están juntos, ¿No?

—¿Pero cómo vas a…?— Comenzó a cuestionar May, hasta que Serena interrumpió deteniendo el vuelo que había efectuado para subir al entrepiso y luego a su habitación.

—Aquí está— Le dijo Serena a Calem, sin titubear, considerando que el chico no la molestaría dadas las circunstancias. Le acercó el gorro de lana blanco que Dawn usó durante todo el trayecto hasta Unova— ¿Esto sirve?

—Sí, sí sirve— Respondió Kalm, tomando el gorro sin mirarla.

Después cerró los ojos, y una leve presencia celeste lo rodeó, aunque era casi imperceptible para todos. Serena lo miraba con su boca en forma de O, sorprendida, ya que por algún motivo parecía percibir el efecto más que los demás. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando de repente su mente se puso en negro.

—¿Qué clase de Eevee tienes, Kalm? No puedo hacer eso con Glaceon…— Preguntó May inocentemente.

May estaba sacando a Paul de sus casillas. Se la pasaba haciendo preguntas inútiles y estúpidas, como si no entendiera la gravedad de la situación. No sabía que mierda le había pasado a Balance para que estuviese de tan buen humor, pero debería ubicarse y notar que Gary y Dawn habían desaparecido sin avisarle a nadie en su extraño contexto de batallas anormales.

—No tengo un Eevee— Respondió simplemente el azabache, cuando abrió los ojos y el aura celeste desapareció— No puedo encontrarla…

—¿Qué significa que no puedes encontrarla? ¿Por qué no podrías hacerlo?— Preguntó Paul, con los ojos abiertos de la alerta

—Denme algo de Oak— Habló el azabache, sin responder a Paul que parecía guardar su desesperación en el fondo de su personalidad

Ash le pasó la camiseta que Gary usaba para dormir, tras respirar agitadamente por haber bajado con velocidad por las escaleras.

El azabache repitió el procedimiento mientras Misty se mordía las uñas con nervios. May y Drew estaban algo apartados, y el peli verde parecía estar regañando a la castaña. Reggie solo fijaba sus ojos en Paul, apartado, esperando la respuesta de Calem.

Serena podía ver un muy reciente pero conocido lugar bañado en nieve blanca.

—Hoenn. Gary está en el bosque Hoenn.

Solo supieron que Paul gritó un par de barbaridades hacia el castaño, tras ir corriendo a la puerta y combinar sus poderes para detenerlo.

* * *

—No voy a darles el auto, lo siento— Dijo Reggie tras una gran pausa.

Paul cayó dormido, con lágrimas en sus ojos, tras haber peleado tanto con Ash, Drew y la puerta de acero impenetrable. Serena le curó las marcas de los nudillos, con May a su lado proveyéndola de hielo, mientras prestaba atención a la conversación entre Reggie y los demás.

—No tenemos como ir, Reggie, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados— Discutió Misty con Vaporeon a su lado. Presentía que sería una larga discusión.

—Satoshi es mi jefe, ¿entienden? No me permitiría dejarlos ir sin más, además ninguno tiene licencia y…

—¡Ya deja de jugar a los superhéroes!—Se enfadó Misty de nuevo. La preocupación brotaba inevitablemente en cada una de sus palabras, y no se molestaba en ocultarla— ¡¿Acaso no viste como se puso Paul?! ¡Tenemos que traer a ambos de nuevo, y rápido!

—No sé si antes de que él despierte, pero con saber que está en camino… Creo que lo calmaría un poco… Ni siquiera puede romper la fusión— Explicó Drew, algo más calmado.

—Tienen que discutirlo con Satoshi, yo no puedo darles autorización.

—Él no va a dejarnos, no sin hacer un plan. ¿Acaso no notaste todas las tonterías que hizo para traernos aquí? ¡Tienes que darnos las llaves! ¡Yo se conducir!

Ash tragó saliva, pero se dio cuenta de que no era momento de hacer plegarias por su vida. Misty había tenido cuatro lecciones de manejo durante el tercer año de secundaria, antes de las vacaciones de verano, por obligación de sus hermanas. Cuando un guía descubrió que tenía catorce años (sus hermanas la habían anotado como si tuviese dieciséis) se le prohibió seguir con las clases hasta dentro de los dos años siguientes.

Drew no sabía conducir, obviamente, con tantas limosinas no lo necesitaba, y Ash solamente había recibido un par de clases junto a Gary, que les dio el padre del investigador.

—Misty yo entiendo tu preocupación, la de todos, pero si ellos se perdieron ustedes podrían perderse también… Es muy peligroso…

—Reggie, por favor…— Habló Ash, por primera vez en la discusión— Al menos deja que Drew y yo vayamos, ninguno de nosotros puede estar tranquilo sin saber nada… Satoshi no se enterará si tú no le dices…

—De eso nada— Habló May a lo lejos— Si ustedes van, yo también iré.

Drew se ahorró la contestación de seguridad a May.

—Por supuesto que iremos, son nuestros amigos también— Acotó Misty con el ceño fruncido, dedicada más indirectamente para Ash —Pero necesitamos que cierres la boca.

Reggie la miró con el ceño igual de fruncido que ella. Misty comprendía, oh, y lo bien que lo hacía, lo que era ser correcto y verte obligado a romper las reglas. En estos últimos seis meses no paró de hacerlo. Pero no encontraba la manera de decirle a Reggie que lo entendía sin gritarle.

—No. Lo siento— Concluyó el peli morado— No puedo enviarlos directo hacia la muerte— Y se retiró tras uno de los dos pasillos.

Misty gruñó y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, espantando un poco a Vaporeon. —¡¿Por qué no quiere comprender?!

—Porque es igual de correcto que tú, solo que ahora estás desesperada— Habló Calem, separándose de la columna para dirigirse donde Misty, Drew y Ash.

—No tienes idea…— Comenzó la pelirroja, pero Ash se puso delante de ella.

—Espero que tú no abras la bocota tampoco, Kalm— Dijo Ash, pero fue más como un pedido.

—No. Porque entiendo por lo que están pasando. Perdí a mis padres en un incendio a los diez años y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Sé lo que es la desesperación.

Misty se quedó callada. Ella ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres, y su mente aún no definía si eso era peor o no que la situación de Calem.

—¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos?— Preguntó Drew algo esperanzado.

—Puedo conseguirles las llaves del auto, pero no iré con ustedes. No le deben nada a Satoshi, pero yo sí, así que no voy a actuar sin órdenes.

Ash frunció un poco el ceño. Durante éstos últimos días había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba un poco celoso de Calem. Él había vivido con Satoshi los años que Ash no pudo, y lo conocía mucho más que él. No sabía si le molestaba, en parte agradecía que Calem haya conseguido otro hogar, por más celoso que estuviese, y eso era lo que hacía que el hecho de que considere a Satoshi como un jefe o un sujeto al que debía favores lo enfade un poco.

—Está bien— Aceptó Drew, sin el consentimiento de los demás, aunque después los miró— Creo que eso es mejor que nada.

—Deberíamos ir antes de que Paul despierte… —Dijo Ash

—¿Por qué mejor no esperamos a que amanezca, al menos?— Preguntó Serena, algo tímida, al involucrarse de repente en la seria conversación— Es algo peligroso que vayamos conduciendo a ésta hora…

—Pero si Paul despierta y las cosas siguen como están…— Argumentó la pelirroja

—Serena tiene razón—Interrumpió Drew— Ni siquiera hay ruta o carretera a los alrededores, éste es un sector de una plaza de subterráneos a medio construir. No sé cómo haya hecho Satoshi para guardar el auto donde sea que lo guarde, pero con nuestra experiencia en manejo de día sería algo mucho más fácil…

—La camioneta no está aquí abajo. Una ilusión óptica la oculta junto a lo que sobresale del primer piso— Explicó Calem, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿No era más fácil conseguir una casa común y ocultarla con una ilusión, en vez de éste sucio subterráneo?— Cuestionó May con una mueca graciosa, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de odio de Misty— Lo siento.

—Se requeriría mucha energía para ocultar una construcción del tamaño del loft. Por eso solamente está fuera la camioneta. Además, en caso de que tengamos que escapar sería mucho más rápido.

Drew se mordió la lengua para no corregir al azabache.

—Bueno, entonces solamente necesitamos las llaves— Se dirigió Ash a Kalm, mirándolo de reojo.

—Yo me encargaré de eso. Denme media hora— El chico volteó y subió las escaleras— Decidan a qué hora partirán a su investigación suicida— Y cerró la puerta de su habitación, ya en el entrepiso.

* * *

Misty giró sobre su cama una vez más.

Miró hacia la cama de May, vacía, recordándose a sí misma de regañar a la castaña por haber vuelto con el peliverde que tanto la había lastimado.

Cuando salieran de toda esa situación, claro.

Lo normal era estar encerrados, los nueve, en una casa bajo un túnel, peleando por las tareas domésticas y practicando sus nuevas habilidades. Aunque eso hacía dos meses sería lo anormal, lo anormal en ese momento era que Dawn y Gary hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Volteó otra vez hacia el otro lado, haciéndose bolita y entrecerrando los ojos.

Nunca podía dejar de preocuparse, pero ésta vez tenía mala espina. Se abrazó el estómago tratando de eliminar esa sensación, pero no podía hacerlo.

Ella no era vidente, ella no era Espeon. Era impredecible e indomable como el agua, pero no vidente. No debería tener tales sensaciones.

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni diez segundos hasta que se levantó de la cama y tomó su mochila.

Sacó cada uno de los objetos que llevaba dentro: sus pokebolas, ropa interior, un traje de baño, su antiguo cargador de celular, el sweater del uniforme y, en el fondo, su diario.

No era especialmente un diario íntimo, ya que no escribía todos los días, A veces solamente lo abría y dibujaba, escribía frases que se le ocurrían o se desquitaba con él hablándole en tercera, segunda o tercera persona.

Suspiró mientras lo abría y pasaba las páginas rápidamente. Escribía allí desde los trece años, desde el día que la mamá de Serena se lo regaló para su cumpleaños, y desde entonces no había dejado de hacerlo.

Por más que entre todos habían acordado no cargar sus mochilas con tonterías, no soportaba la idea de dejarlo en su antigua habitación del tecnológico y que alguien lo encuentre y lo leyera.

Oh vamos, era solo un libro. Sabía que May llevaba su balón preferido con ella también, y Dawn y Serena muchísima ropa innecesaria.

Las páginas dejaron de pasar por sí solas cuando un papel más grueso detuvo su avance.

Tomó la foto de las puntas, para no marcarle los dedos, y comenzó a comerse las uñas cuando ésta le explicó que era lo que tanto le preocupaba.

Era una fotografía de Ash, Brock y ella el día que los tres se habían encontrado en el tecnológico, cuando tenía tan solo doce años. Recordaba lo incómoda que se sintió junto a Ash, tras que el chico no le diera señales de vida durante dos años, pero la inmensa e inexplicable felicidad que sentía por dentro.

No quería perderlo de nuevo. Y si esa noche o amanecer o cuando fuera salía mal, podría no volver a verlo.

Misty no soportaría eso.

Se puso el uniforme que Satoshi le había dado y después se sentó sobre la cama de nuevo. Abrió el cuaderno azul en una hoja nueva, y con un nudo en la garganta comenzó a escribir. Dudó mucho acerca de las últimas palabras, pero con el último sollozo que se permitió a sí misma, las escribió.

Arrancó la hoja con sutileza, para no romper la escritura. Puso el bolígrafo y las demás cosas en su lugar, y salió de la habitación.

Solo había una persona que podían evitar que Ash se fuera de su lado otra vez, y ésta vez no titubearía.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


	37. Abnegados y Egoístas

**HolaHola!**

 **Hay que admitir que no me tardé mucho, no? Podría haber sido todavía MÁS mala y actualizar en mayo. Pero fui buena y el final de ésta parte lo publiqué aprox diez días después.**

 **Norash: Gracias por acompañarme en cada proyecto de Pokemón que haga. Espero que te guste el capítulo y la próxima segunda parte que publicaré en breve.**

 **Kasumi-chan: Gracias por reviewear siempre! Nose que tanto pueda lograr con Gary y Serena, perdón! No sabía que hubiese algún lector al que le gustara esa pareja! Obviamente el tema se retomará, pero nose cuando. En la segunda parte claramente. Espero que sigas bien y gracias por leer!**

 **KiRuRu-SAMA: Aunque no hayas leído los caps 36 y 37 aún no podías faltar si agradecía reviews! Me encanta que alguien a quien leo me lea y más siendo alguien que escribe tan bien. Espero que te guste el cap y me actualizes prontito.**

 **a. 0609: Otra vez, no puedo creer que haya a la que le guste el ship de Serena y Gary! En mis planes estaba sacarlo porque parecía no tener quorum, pero ahora entré en duda! En fin, espero que te guste mucho este cap aunque no esté rebozante de contest. Te prometo mucho más para la segunda parte.**

 **Agradecí a los últimos cuatro reviewers porque creo que ya había escrito algo para los anteriores.**

 **Gracias a los lectores que no reviewean también, el hecho de que el fic haya sumado tantas entradas me alegra el corazón.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Gary no podía moverse. Solo sabía que estaba recostado, físicamente.

Mentalmente, solamente podía recordar una secuencia de eventos.

Dawn pidiéndole que la lleve a Hoenn. Él encerrándose en su habitación para que nadie le preguntara por ella. Él sintiendo culpa. Él abriendo otro portal porque se sentía como cuando envió a Misty directamente hacia las manos de los Hellkens (así les había dicho Satoshi que se llamaban). Faltaban pocas horas para el cumpleaños de Ash. Él buscando a Dawn en la oscuridad del bosque, junto al portal que le había dejado abierto. Él siendo atacado por un Hellken.

Él allí. Oyendo voces. Se hacían más definidas a cada vez, pero no sabía de quien eran.

Tampoco podía ver, así que muy probablemente nunca lo sabría.

Sintió un par de sonidos y voces de regaño. Resortes. Camilla, colchón. Algo parecido a eso. La fuente estaba muy cerca de sus oídos, como detrás, o debajo, no lo sabía.

—No tiene que despertar, Kellson, hazlo con más cuidado.

Kellson.

Jules.

Estaba en el tecnológico.

¿Quién era el que no tenía que despertar? ¿Él?

Sintió algo frío y redondo sobre su cabeza. Succionaba su piel de forma molesta, sintió ganas de quitárselo o tocarlo para ver que era, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

No se podía mover.

—Comienza el lavaje. Rápido. Si ellos dos están aquí, pronto vendrán los demás, y la encarnación de Arceus con ellos.

Esa voz. Otra vez. Era grave, definida, no era la de Jules. Debería ser la de Kinomoto, pero tampoco lo era. Reconocería la voz de ese hombre gordo y calvo en cualquier lugar del mundo. Era una voz grave y definida, pero juvenil.

—Lo siento, señorito Brendan, estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Los niveles de energía de Berlitz están elevados, parece que sus emociones _…_

—No me interesan tus explicaciones. Si éstos dos no están donde mi padre los quiere mañana mismo, ambos sufriremos las consecuencias, y lo sabes.

Berlitz.

¿Dawn?

Jules le contestó algo a ese tal Brendan, pero no pudo oírlo porque sus sentidos estaban yendo en reversa, como cuando recién se había despertado y comenzaba a oír las cosas cada vez más claramente, ahora se comenzaban a oír más difusas poco a poco.

Sin embargo, cuando creía que su cuerpo se había apagado del todo, no vio negro. Vio blanco.

 _—¡Gary escúchame!_

No podía moverse, no podía alzar la vista. No sentía su cuerpo. Era únicamente su cerebro conectado a esa voz.

 _—¡Se que estás ahí! ¿Por qué no estás respondiéndome?_

Porque no podía hacerlo.

 _—Ya no hay tiempo. Espero que esto funcione._

La respiración de la fuente de la voz, que en su última frase, había descubierto que era Dawn, se apagó y el blanco brilló más durante unos segundos.

— _Te debia un favor_ — El blanco volvio a su brillo normal. Queria responderle, que no era necesario, que siempre tonteaba con ella, May y Misty porque era más fácil tratar con las mujeres de ese modo, pero que nunca le hubiese pedido el favor de nuevo— _Te protegerá, pero tendrás que fingir. Quieren transformarte en otra persona, si descubren que no funcionó lo intentarán de nuevo y la protección de Espeon ya no estará allí..._

¿A que se refería con que querían transformarlo?

— _Me sentía egoísta usandolo para misma... Solo._..— Dawn había dicho algo más, pero su voz se entrecortaba— _...funcione... y Misty son mis... que pude haber tenido. Y dile a Paul_...—Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintio pequeñas corrientes eléctricas corriendo por esos molestos plásticos succionadores— _Adios, Gary..._

Y luego si, el blanco desapareció y todo se puso negro.

* * *

Paul ya había despertado y quemaba objetos dentro de la chimenea casi destruída a medida que los lanzaba. Calem y Reggie lo vigilaban, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablarle.

Misty no supo que fue lo que la hizo alejarse de la habitación hasta el laboratorio de Satoshi, ignorando el hecho de que sus poderes eran casi los únicos que podían neutralizar los de Paul.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de haber estado casi dormida cuando Gary la acompaño al ahora casi carbonizado cuarto, no había olvidado el camino hacia el laboratorio.

La regla número uno era nunca entrar en el laboratorio. Pero ella no iba a entrar sin permiso, solamente tocaría la puerta con la esperanza de poder hacerlo.

Inhaló y exhaló dos veces con profundidad antes de golpear la puerta de madera antigua. Debía olvidarse de que era el padre de Ash. Debía considerarlo un jefe, hablarle con respeto, sin gritarle, a pesar de que su aparente personalidad de no tomarse nada en serio llegando a los cuarenta la vaya a sacar de quicio, probablemente.

Era el padre de Ash Ketchum, después de todo.

Y tenía que proteger a su hijo. Así tuviese que delatarlos a todos.

—La regla número uno es no entrar en mi laboratorio.

Satoshi asomó un ojo azul con ojeras, abriendo muy poco la puerta.

—Estoy golpeando para pedir permiso, no intento escabullirme...—Explicó Misty, quitando todas las palabrotas que deseaba agregarle. Arrugó el sobre en sus manos para ayudar a contenerse.

—Está prohibido entrar en general— Volvió a decir el hombre

—¡Oh, vamos!—Insistió la pelirroja. Se enfadó un poco más cuando Satoshi achicó los ojos indicándole que se estaba comportando mal—¡Es importante!

—No estas en posición de decidir eso...

Uno, dos. Inhala, exhala.

—No me dis...—Se mordió la lengua. Aunque se comportara como un adolescente por momentos (en los que no perdía el control de la situación), debía recordar que era su "superior"—No me dio la oportunidad de decirle de qué se trata...

Satoshi la miró sin agrandar sus ojos durante unos segundos, y luego abrió la puerta.

—Que sea rápido. No suelo romper mis propias reglas.

Misty le dio una inevitable ojeada al lugar. Le era imposible no meter sus narices hasta en cosas como el extremo desorden del escritorio de Satoshi.

—Dawn y Gary desaparecieron—Fue al grano. Si comenzaba con rodeos, seguiría con rodeos toda la conversación, y lo que tenía para decir ya era algo bastante vergonzoso como para tener más motivos para titubear—No se como lo hizo, pero Calem localizó a Gary en Hoenn y...

—Ya lo se todo. Reggie no se quedaría callado. No le pago, pero tiene una ética sobre lo que considera correcto y lo respeta. Estas ojeras son de stress.

Misty abrió y cerró la boca. Satoshi la interrumpió yendo al grano directamente, además de que habló bastante serio, lo cual ayudaba. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió fue la repentina sensación de expulsión de culpa de su cuerpo por no haber sido la primera en delatarlos a todos.

—Y también se que no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos. Especialmente a tí y a Paul.

La líder de gimnasio miró hacia el suelo durante unos segundos. Ya había pasado la parte fácil, y mucho más fácil de lo que ella esperaba: Satoshi estaba enterado de la situación y tenía en claro que no podría detenerla.

Ahora venía la parte embarazosa

—Todos vamos a ir. Y aunque...—Suspiró—Me gustaría poder ir sola a Hoenn, se que no podría lograrlo... Sin embargo...

—Ash va a odiarte para siempre si lo haces.

Misty abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro a Satoshi a los ojos directamente. Sus ojeras se veían peor bajo la luz que las alumbraba directamente.

—¿Tu Espeon te permite leer mi mente?

—No tengo un Eevee, de ningún tipo. No necesito leer tu mente para saber que vas a pedirme que retenga a Ash de algún modo para protegerlo.

Intentó guardarse el sonrojo, pero no lo logró.

—Estuve éstas semanas con todos ustedes, aunque me haya marchado en el medio, y creeme que...—Bostezo mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio al que fue caminando—Aunque no se nada de relaciones sociales aprendí mucho de todos ustedes. Se que Paul odia que Dawn use esa pijama; que Dawn tarda horas en la ducha a pesar de quedarse sin agua caliente; que Drew tiene una extraña fasinación por sí mismo, siempre se observa en las cucharas; se que May está enamorada de él, y come con muchos más modales cuando lo tiene en frente; se que Serena cocina para no pensar, porque casi no contesta cuando la llamas si está haciendo eso; y vi que, aunque me sorprende, Gary la observa fijamente mientras lo hace...

Misty terminó por aceptar sentarse en la silla que Satoshi le había ofrecido por cuarta vez. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa. Marcaba las once pasadas. Faltaba menos de una hora para el cumpleaños de Ash.

—Ash cree que no se nada de él, pero no aprendí nada nuevo.

—Sigue teniendo diez años en el fondo—Respondió Misty, sin sonreir. Presionó el sobre otra vez. Odiaba los papeles arrugados, pero no tenía otra cosa a mano para calmar sus nervios. No dejó de mirar el reloj.

—Lo se. Mi esposa me dice lo mismo a veces...—Se aclaró la garganta—¿Y sabes que descubrí de tí?—Misty sacó sus ojos del artefacto de tiempo—Que eres abnegada hacia todo por lo que sientas un poco de amor, por más orgullosa que intentes ser—Misty bajó la mirada. No necesitaba que le digan eso, lo tuvo en claro cuando conoció a Ash—Y también se que eres más conciente de lo que quieres a Ash de lo que él es con respecto a tí.

—No es que yo sea mas consiente. Es tal como lo ve. No es que Ash me quiera más y no lo haya notado.

Así se sentía todo el tiempo, no solo con Ash, con todo el mundo, aunque con el azabache era con quien más se notaba.

Detestaba ser así de abnegada por momentos. Detestaba ayudar a May y Dawn en cosas que ellas jamás podrían, detestaba que la mitad dell 4A se copie sus deberes, detestaba saber que pasaría su vida encerrada en el gimnasio cuando... Bueno, no sabía cuando, pero esperaba que todo se normalizara para quejarse de eso.

Sin embargo, detestaba todavía más no darle prioridad al otro en sus necesidades. Detestaba evitar ser abnegada.

—Eso es lo que creen las personas como tu, por eso a veces sufres tanto.

Misty tragó saliva. ¿Como era que de pedirle que retenga a Ash habían terminado haciendo un auto análisis de su personalidad?

—Sin embargo...—Satoshi giró una taza media llena con café probablemente frió en ella. Cuando se ensució la mano volvió a apoyarla sobre la mesa—Estás siendo abnegada y egoísta al mismo tiempo al pedirme ésto.

—Lo se—Respondió la pelirroja sin titubear—Lo hago por Ash, pero también lo hago por mí.

Satoshi la miró durante unos segundos sin expresión alguna, volviendose cada uno más y más incómodo, hasta que el hombre sacó un frasco de dentro de un cajón.

—Eres idéntica a tu madre.

Era una frase que volcaba su corazón en medio segundo. Aún más rápido de lo que Ash lo hacía cada vez que decía algo tierno.

Ya se lo habían dicho. Las pocas personas que conocía que conocían a su madre se lo habían dicho al menos una vez. Grace, la mamá de Serena; su abuela; y Daisy, en un momento de debilidad. Incluso ésta última se le parecía, Misty se parecía mas a Daisy que a Lily y Violeta, pero su hermana afirmaba que la pelirroja era un calco.

Y para su desgracia, Misty no podía recordar su rostro.

—Ya me lo habían dicho.

—Siento si te molesta. Pero es imposible no notarlo. Incluso el cabello es exactamente igual.

Odiaba hablar sobre sus padres. Sabía lo que sabía porque lo había preguntado de pequeña a su abuela, pero con el pasar de los años la falta de información la ponía nerviosa o triste, haciendo que la curiosidad al respecto quede enterrada en el fondo de su corazón.

—No me gusta hablar de ellos.

—Es una pena. Eran algo refinados y exigentes, pero de los mejores líderes de Kanto.

Satoshi no había comprendido que a Misty le molestaba en serio.

—Por algún motivo a todos los que estamos aquí nos molesta hablar de los adultos que se van—Misty notó a Satoshi algo herido, se sintió mal, pero quería volver al grano, al motivo por el cual había tocado a su puerta—Casi nadie sabe de los padres de Paul, Dawn se apellida Hikari en vez de Berlitz, ninguno de los que está aquí escuchó nada jamás sobre mis padres además de que están muertos, y Ash solamente me habló de usted dos o tres veces.

—También perdí a mis padres, Misty—Contestó rápidamente Satoshi, lejos de sentirse afligido—Se como se sienten ustedes.

La poseedora de Vaporeon sintió como si apartara su corazón unos segundos al responder—Aunque lo sienta, abandonó a Ash durante cinco años. Y si no fuese porque Kinomoto apareció, todavía seguiría desaparecido—No supo de donde sacó la determinación para estirar su mano y ponerse de pie—Así que hagame el favor, a mí y a usted mismo. Para compensar cinco años de ausencia.

El hombre de ojos azules la miró dándole la razón, y una ridícula e infantil sensación de victoria la innundó. Ya no sentía verguenza por apoyar en su escritorio el sobre que resguardaba entre sus dedos.

Satoshi colocó el frasco con líquido transparente en su mano, junto con un pedazo de algodón.

Misty lo tomó y le entregó la carta.

—Désela solamente si no regreso.

La posibilidad existía y la asustaba. Pero todavía más la asustaba imaginarse a Ash en su lugar.

Porque había entendido. No tenía miedo de perder a Ash en general. Recordó lo que Satoshi les dijo "pueden llegar a morir". Podía soportar que Ash se aleje de ella por intentar protegerlo.

Pero no podría soportar que muera.

Por eso iba a ir. Por eso se entregaba, pero mentía.

Por eso era abnegada, pero egoísta.

Sabía que lo perdería de todas formas. Pero solo una le daba miedo.

Misty pidió permiso antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Satoshi la acompaño como si fuese su casa. Algo así era, de hecho.

—Misty.

La pelirroja volteo, ya a medio camino de finalizar el pasillo y doblar en la curva hacia otro y luego a la "sala de estar"

—Ambos vamos a perderlo de todas formas.

—Lo sé. Ya lo asumí.

* * *

Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, Misty ingresó a la habitación de Drew y Ash con los ojos cerrados y los oídos en alto. Presionó con fuerza el frasco en su puño, haciendo que las instrucciones pegadas desprolijamente con cinta adhesiva se humedecieran con el sudor de sus palmas.

Ok, si, había acusado a May y Dawn de paranóicas cuando la encontraron durmiendo con Ash (creyendo que habían tenido sexo), y ahora se arrepentía un poquito.

Sabía que May y Drew estaban dentro de ese cuarto, y su mente retorcida no podía imaginar al peliverde sin decirle cosas atrevidas o sensuales a May en el oído, terminando en... bueno, la otra situación.

Necesitaba que Ash estuviese dormido para su plan, y no lo vio por ninguna otra parte del subterráneo, llegando a la dolorosa y avergonzante conclusión de que al azabache no le importó interrumpir a May y Drew en su... bueno lo que fuese que sea.

Misty resopló sin abrir los ojos. Ash podría no haber notado que no tenía que interrumpir, a pesar de las muchas veces que Paul los interrumpió a ellos. Solo que el pelimorado no era ningún colgado como lo era Ash, pero tampoco era benevolo.

Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, y su corazón se alteró aún más cuando vio que la cama de Drew estaba deshecha, pero vacía, y que en la contigua se encontraba Ash.

Tenía una musculosa que decía "Tec. Pokemón: " (orientación entrenador), que dejaba ver más sus tonificados músculos (de los cuales Ash no era consiente) de lo que debería. Pikachu estaba hecho una bola entre su flexionado brazo derecho y el resto de su cuerpo, dejando ver la marca en forma de trueno en su muñeca. Estaba tapado hasta la cadera, pero Misty sabía que tenía unos viejos shorts augereados en el trasero que usaba para jugar al futbol, no era la primera vez que dormía con Ash, o que lo veía dormir.

Fijó su vista en su rostro durante unos segundos, usando la puerta como apoyo de su espalda y sus manos para su barbilla.

Sus labios entre abiertos y su respiración acompasada le traían simplemente paz, y no podía creer que allá afuera haya alguien con la intención de cambiar el mundo para mal y que eso conllevara a que modificaran un Eevee genéticamente para que ella lo evite.

Raramente, Ash no estaba roncando, lo cual le daba más ganas de recostar su cabeza en su pecho y dormir mientras éste subía y bajaba.

Pero despertó de sus fantasías y se acercó a el, mientras mojaba el algodón con el líquido que le entregó Satoshi. Según las instrucciones, Ash despertaría a penas tenga contacto con la poción, pero cuando volviera a dormirse sería durante unas largas y profundas doce o trece horas.

Lo colocó bajo las fosas nasales de Ash, agachandose durante la acción, y envió el algodón a volar a penas el azabache comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Misty?—Preguntó el chico, abriendo los ojos con dificultad por la repentina luz- ¿Que hora es? ¿ya hay que irnos?

Misty tragó saliva. Tenía que empezar a mentirle.

—Aún es temprano—Mintió. Ya casi eran las 12 pero no quería decirselo. Temía que recordara su cumpleañoa y se pusiera a saltar o algo—Además, Drew y Paul querían probar el auto.

Ash la miró con ojos somnolientos, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran. Lo disimuló sentandose en la cama.

—Creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

Y era cierto. Se había enojado bastante en serio con Ash (no como todas sus otras peleas de convivencia que se solucionaban en la noche) por no haberle contado sobre lo que habló con su padre la noche que estaba enferma. Solamente le había dicho que había una conexión entre Calem y Serena que preocupaba a Satoshi, pero que lo demás tenía que ocultarselo para protegerla.

Ella también le ocultaría cosas para protegerlo. Se sintió un poco menos culpable.

—Todos los días me enojo contigo. Eres experto en eso.

Ash le tomó la muñeca y tiró de su cuerpo hacia él —Ayer hice ésto y se te pasó.

Misty se sonrojó. En otra ocasión similar, se hubiese marchado, enfadada y orgullosa, por más ganas que tuviese de quedarse durmiendo junto a él.

El día anterior solamente la había tomado con la guardia baja, no es que hubiese apartado su orgullo o algo así.

Pero no sabía si volvería a verlo, por lo que tenía que aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

Ash alzó el brazo invitándola a recostarse con él, mientras Pikachu se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su entrenador en un gesto cariñoso. La líder de gimnasio se quitó la sudadera que tenía puesta, quedando solo en musculosa, para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de su... ¿novio? o su algo, sin mirarlo. Se sonrojó ante la duda, no se imaginaba ni se atrevía preguntarle.

—¿Por qué viniste si estás enojada conmigo?— Preguntó Ash, con voz somnolienta. Parecía que soltaría algún comentario sin coherencia en cualquier momento.

—No lo sé— Respondió Misty, con los ojos algo acuosos. Era inevitable para ella pensar en lo peor. Era como una anti-Dawn en ese sentido. Temía no volver a verlo jamás— Solo estaba un poco sensible.

—¿Lo ves?— Pikachu abrió un poco sus ojos, pero Ash lo acarició y volvió a cerrarlos —Eres sensible en el fondo. Aunque me golpees y me trates mal. Se que me extrañas mucho.

—¿Acaso quieres hacerme enojar de nuevo y que me largue Ketchum?— Cuestionó Misty, sin emoción. Temía llorar si realmente se sensibilizara como Ash pensaba que lo estaba. O un sonámbulo Ash, o lo que fuese.

—No, no, no quiero que te marches— Ash volvió a bostezar— Me gusta que te recuestes así. Siento que me permites cuidarte. Casi nunca lo haces.

Su corazón se aceleró inevitablemente. Se deshizo un poco del abrazo y colocó medio cuerpo sobre él para besarlo. Ya le era demasiado difícil ocultar las lágrimas, y aunque Ash estuviese casi dormido, no quería que la viese.

Pikachu se despertó, y molestó saltó de la cama, dejando que Ash le tome la pequeña cintura entre sus dos manos.

Los labios de Ash se movieron casi tan rápida y desesperadamente como los de Misty al principio. Ambas lenguas bailaban entre las bocas, y Misty sintió como algo más de calor y una sensación extraña en su vientre la invadían.

Si, podría haberse estado preocupando sobre hasta qué tan lejos llegar en un contexto normal, en el que fuesen dos adolescentes descubriendo nuevas sensaciones físicas. Pero dos de sus mejores amigos estaban perdidos, y Misty tenía que evitar que Ash fuese a buscarlos como lo haría ella, dándole una poción para el sueño.

El efecto del líquido azul comenzó a hacer efecto justo cuando la mano del chico rozaba la piel de su cintura. No sabía si Ash lo había hecho por el sueño, sin querer, o por accionar voluntario. Solo sabía que le había encantado y que su cuerpo pedía que las manos del azabache siguieran subiendo por su espalda.

—Sueño... Tengo tanto...— Susurró despacio, contra su boca, sin soltarla.

—Lo sé...

Se iba a quedar dormido.

Tal vez no fuese a verlo de nuevo.

¿La seguiría oyendo si le dijera...?

¿No, verdad?

¿Pero que tal si sí?

Ash la besó cada vez más lento, hasta que la única boca que se movió fue la de Misty.

—Duerme conmigo... A Pikachu no le molestará...

—Te quiero.

 _Te amo, en realidad._

No le salía. No podía decírselo. No si llegaba a escuchar, y menos estando tan segura de que palabras de esa magnitud nunca saldrían por la boca del chico.

Se separó de él cuando una de las manos del azabache se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer sobre la cama de nuevo.

Y ahí lloró. Con sollozos sordos y retenidos, dolorosos, pero lloró. Presionando su frente a la de él, lloró y lloró hasta que entendió que no importara que tanto lo acariciara, no podría llevarse su piel a ninguna parte.

—Ya es la hora— Replicó en voz baja, besándolo en los labios una última vez. —Felices diecisiete, Ash.

 _Te amo_

Se levantó y tomó la sudadera, para salir por la puerta tras apagar el pequeño velador sobre la mesa de luz de la cama de Drew.

Ya estaba. Protegería a Ash sin importar nada. Tendría que volverse insensible durante el tiempo que fuese necesario, para no llorar frente a los demás.

No cerró la puerta lo suficientemente rápido, y una ráfaga amarilla se presentó frente a ella antes de que lo notara.

—¡Pikapi!

Misty abrió los ojos rojos y llorosos con sorpresa, ante el reclamo de Pikachu frente a ella.

—Pikachu...

No pudo más que simplemente arrojarse en el suelo y abrazar al pokemón con fuerza.

—Tuve que hacerlo...— Sollozó, acariciando el suave pelaje que solamente le recordaba lo mucho que Ash se desvivía por sus pokemón y lo mucho que eso le encantaba de él —Él no puede morir, y menos si estoy ahí para impedirlo...

—Pi...ka...chu...— Pikachu parecía estar sollozando también, y Misty solo lo abrazó con más fuerza

—Saltaría de un acantilado una y mil veces más por él. Y no me arrepiento de todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora...

Se separó de Pikachu, le besó la cabeza, lo dejó en el suelo y se puso de pie.

—Te quiero mucho, Pikachu... Se que vas a cuidarlo bien...

Pikachu protestó en su idioma indefinido un par de veces más, y a Misty se le estrujaba el corazón ante cada reclamo.

Y a pesar de eso, volteó una vez más, dándole la espalda al pokemón, avanzando a pasos rápidos con la cabeza escondida en la sudadera celeste.

No miraría hacia atrás... Ya era la hora, y temía quedarse aferrada a lo que amaba para siempre si se permitía llorar con ello.

* * *

—Ésta camioneta es una porquería— Dijo Misty, tratando por quinta vez de soltar el embrague en el momento justo para que no se apagara el motor.

Estaban a mitad de camino, y ese problema había aparecido unas cuatro veces ya.

—¿Qué no se supone que sabías conducir?— Preguntó Paul, en el asiento de copiloto, fastidioso. Misty lo había obligado a meter las manos en un jarro con agua que había encontrado en la cocina antes de salir, ya que Paul estaba incendiando todo a su paso, literalmente, y Misty no podía conducir mientras se encargaba de extinguir sus desastres.

—Nunca manejé un todoterreno, y el embrague de ésta cosa está más jodido que Gary cuando lo hallemos.

—Podrías apurarte, maldita sea— Volvió a reclamar Paul, sudando. Le afectaba el agua y el puto auto, pero sabía que si lo incendiaba no llegarían jamás.

Drew le tomaba la mano con fuerza a May, quien se pasaba de recostar contra la ventana al hombro del peliverde cuando Paul le gritaba muy fuerte a Misty, y ésta le contestaba aún peor.

Serena se encontraba con una mueca perdida en su rostro, con sus dos ojos celestes fijos en un punto cualquiera.

Estaban regresando a Hoenn. Con esas criaturas horribles, con ese loco dirigiendo un instituto de expertos pokemón.

Temía por su vida, y en el fondo le molestaba estar metida en esa situación.

Nadie le había preguntado si quería ir, Paul le dijo groseramente "Gabena, tenemos que irnos", y ella no se atrevió a decirle que su nombre era Serena.

Pero no podía ser tan egoísta. No sabía si Dawn hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella, ni tampoco sabía si a estas alturas del partido Gary lo pensaría, dado que sus sentimientos eran muy confusos aún, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba ella.

En un antiguo todoterreno, pensando si ser arrogante y egoísta, y seguir a Calem para quedarse en el subterráneo no hubiese sido ideal ésta vez.

Otra vez el embrague falló.

—¡¿Por qué demonios realizas un cambio tras otro?! ¡Deja la maldita palanca quieta!— Gritó Paul, nervioso. Su camiseta sin mangas estaba empapada de sudor. May otra vez se pasó al hombro de Drew.

—¡El camino está lleno de baches, amigo! ¡No puedo dejar quieta la maldita palanca, como tu le dices!— Respondió Misty, con la vista del camino a Paul.

Algo tenía. Serena conocía a Misty desde que había nacido, y el asunto del enojo hacia un aún más enojado Paul no lo staba exagerando por nada.

—Si tan solo hubieses traído a Ketchum, él podría encender el auto con una patada eléctrica o algo así— Soltó Paul, como varias veces anteriores que el embrague había fallado.

—Ya te dije que Satoshi accedió a darnos el todoterreno solo sí Ash se quedaba— Excusó Misty, como todas las demás veces.

Culpa. Serena podía notarlo. Mentiras también.

Paul se mantuvo callado el resto del camino, con ambas manos dentro del agua. Cada tanto salía vapor de ellas. Por suerte el embrague no había fallado más.

Misty "estacionó" al final del bosque Hoenn, planeando ingresar al Tecnológico como siempre lo hacían: por el bosque. El todoterreno había quedado en diagonal, y visible hasta para un anciano con miopía y astigmatismo, por lo que Serena tuvo que usar mucha energía para volverlo invisible de la misma forma que había hecho con las mochilas el día que habían escapado.

Que curioso, ahora estaban regresando.

Paul arrojó el tarro hacia alguna parte y se secó las manos con velocidad, usando su propio calor. Incendió el árbol más cercano a la ruta, iluminando los rostros de todos. Misty lo apagó con algo parecido a un chorro de agua y no lo regañó, sabía que necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿No vamos a idear un plan, o analizar la situación?— Habló Drew, después de mucho tiempo, sosteniendo la mano de May, que se ocultaba detrás de él. Le tenía miedo a Paul —Lanzarnos al bosque así como si nada... Kinomoto debe haberlo llenado de Hellkens desde que huímos.

Serena seguía callada. Siempre ayuda y escucha a los demás, se decía a sí misma.

¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de destrozar todo y salir volando, entonces?

—No me vengas con planteos estúpidos— Interrumpió Paul a Misty, que estaba a punto de hablar— Dawn y Gary están allí dentro con ese loco, yo voy a entrar y los voy a sacar a ámbos— Las manos de Paul comenzaron a arder y brillar en llamas.

—¡Paul!— Volvió a gritarle Misty

Pero Paul ya había salido corriendo.

* * *

Drew no soltó a May ni por un segundo, mientras corrían detrás de Paul.

Sí, lo mejor hubiese sido separarse, pero no podía soportar la idea de algo le pase a la chica por dejarla ir sola.

May tampoco se quejaba, y eso a Drew le venía bien. La coordinadora estaba muerta de miedo, y aunque no lo expresara, sabía que también tenía ganas de llorar. Podría sacar la conclusión aunque no estuviese mirando a su rostro iluminado por las llamas de los árboles producidas por Paul.

—¡Paul, detente, por Arceus!— Exclamó Misty. Serena volaba sobre ella, y por primera vez Drew creyó haber visto unas alas transparentes en su espalda —¡Así solamente vas a llamar la atención!

Y la asquerosa criatura gigante no tardó en aparecer.

—¡Mira lo que haces!— Regañó Misty. ¿Que nunca podía parar de hacerlo?

Misty lo atacó con fuerza, y luego Paul. Al igual que la última vez, la combinación de sus poderes terminó en fracaso. Antes de que una palabrota saliera por la boca del pelimorado, Drew ya había inmovilizado al Hellken, mientras May, sin saber como, lo congeló.

—No durará mucho tiempo así...— Comenzó otra vez la pelirroja, tratando de visualizar a Serena con la mirada, pero no la encontraba. Su búsqueda fue interrumpida cuando comenzó a sentir más lejos las llamas de Paul.

—¡Paul!— Gritó Drew

—¡Paul, la pu...!— Misty se mordió el puño antes de largarse a correr.

Drew se quedó quieto en el lugar, tomando con fuerza a una callada May. Si no se detenía correría tras él. A May le afectaba tanto calor con Glaceon dentro de su cuerpo, y no era que no quisiera atenderla si se descomponía, era solo que no era demasiado oportuno.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no notas que todos queremos encontrarlos como tú?!— Exclamó Misty. Drew terminó jalando a May a unos metros detrás de fuego y agua, pero corriendo en fin.

—¡Cierra la boca!

El Hellken que volvió a aparecer no tuvo demasiado tiempo de vida junto a ellos y las llamas de Paul.

—¡No pienso cerrar la boca hasta que te detengas y pienses con claridad! ¡Dawn es mi mejor amiga también!

Paul volteó bruscamente, y cuando dio a ver su semblante Drew sintió más presión en su mano por parte de May. Sus ojos eran puro fuego al igual que sus manos, y la presión que ejercían sus dientes hacía parecer que fuesen a romperse. Era bastante aterrador.

—¡Ella va a morir, idiota!— Se acercó a Misty a grandes zancadas —¡Tuvo una visión, ¿entiendes?! ¡Ella va a morir si no la salvo!

Drew iba a defender a Misty, pero se detuvo en seco.

Ignoró al Hellken frente a Misty y los intentos de protegerla por parte de May. Ignoró que Serena haya desaparecido repentinamente. Ignoró todo y el mundo corrió en cámara lenta.

Casi se le viene el mundo abajo cuando descubrió que May podía llegar a morir congelada. Incluso lloró sobre ella, con su cuerpo en brazos, creyendo que la había perdido para siempre.

Y ahora tenía la suerte de poder protegerla, y de sostener su mano, de aferrarla con la misma fuerza que ejercía ella.

En ese momento no le importó nada.

May tironeaba de él para seguir corriendo detrás de un iluminado Paul, pero Drew no se movía.

—¡Drew!— Exclamó la castaña, con desesperación en sus zafiros azules. Eran lo más brillante y hermoso que Drew había visto jamás— ¡Paul se nos va! ¡Hay que salvar a Dawn y Gary!

El coordinador tiró de su brazo para pegarla a él.

Un Hellken acercándose por detrás. La tierra se lo decía..

¿Tenía la fuerza física para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Paul desaparecía a lo lejos.

—Te amo— Le dijo de golpe. Los ojos acuosos de May se abrieron de repente— ¿Me amas?

—D-drew— Titubeó la castaña— No es momento para esto...

—Está bien si no lo sientes...— La besó. Corto y despacio, y luego cargó el ataque en su mano izquierda— Solo quería que o supieras.

Porque no le había dicho esas dos palabras tan verdaderamente jamás a nadie. Ni a ella.

—No es que no lo sienta, es solo que...

La llama de Paul ya no se veía. Estaba a oscuras.

El Hellken estaba a menos de dos metros de cerca.

—¡Cuidado!— Exclamó.

Abrazó a May con el brazo derecho, mientras estiraba el izquierdo fingiendo un ataque, con el somnifero bien cargado en ésta. La castaña no tardó en quedarse dormida.

—Lo siento tanto, May...— Le besó la frente y la cargó en su espalda— Pero no soportaría perderte.

* * *

Misty no le había gritado a Paul desde que confesó lo que rondaba por su cabeza en realidad.

Ahora varias piezas encajaban, y la coraza antisensibilidad que había creado comenzaba a desmoronarse lentamente.

El día que Satoshi se llevó a Serena librando a Sylveon para que lo siguieran, Dawn había visualizado a Paul atacando a Reggie, y cuando mencionó que no quería que fuese un asesino, el entrenador comenzó a apartarse inmediatamente de ella. Porque Paul había creído que él iba a matar a Dawn, y que eso es lo que había visualizado.

Dawn.

Su mejor amiga desde los once años. La había conocido cuando May apareció con ella en el gimnasio, pidiendo refugio por la lluvia. Dawn se había peleado con su madre y May casualmente con sus padres. Terminaron, sin saber como, hablando de Ash, Drew y Kenny, estallando en risas y volviéndose inseparables.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las secó mientras seguía corriendo.

No iba a permitirse caer en un momento como ese. Su mejor amiga dependía de ella.

El halo de luz que rodeaba las llamas de Paul era lo único que hacía que no se cayera al suelo. Estaban llegando al tecnológico, podían ver el campus central desde donde estaban, a través de las rejas, y por algún motivo la vegetación estaba más espesa ahí.

Un Hellken apareció de repente frente a ella. Sin saber como no lo había detectado con sus supuestos sentidos más agudizados. Paul volteó mientras lo atacaba con burbujas, pero Misty negó con la cabeza.

—¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Salva a Dawn!

El hermano de Reggie no lo dudó ni dos segundos, y con los ojos apagados de fuego ésta vez, se marchó corriendo.

No iba a perder contra un Hellken...

Tenía que volver a ver a Ash... Aunque la odie, aunque no quisiera volver a hablarle... El simple hecho de verlo con vida, sonriendo, haciendo inocentemente del mundo un lugar mejor, ya era suficiente para Misty.

No iba a perder contra un Hellken... ¿Pero que pasaba con dos?

Percibió otro más, mientras que el que había atacado aún se recuperaba de su rayo burbuja.

—¡Serena!— Gritó Misty— ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Pero la dulce voz de Serena no se oía por ninguna parte.

—¡¿Serena?!

No.

No podían hacerle algo a Serena también...

—¡Serena!— Exclamó con desesperación

Ignorando la sonda que el segundo Hellken envió detrás de ella.

Y al primero, que hacía lo mismo por el costado.

Una familiar sensación la invadió...

 _¡Por que estoy enamorada de ti, maldito torpe despistado!_

No...

No otra vez...

Pero antes de que pudiese recargar un leve chorro de agua, todo se volvió negro.

Otra vez.

* * *

 _20 de Diciembre de 2015._

 _Ash:_

 _Si recibiste esta carta es porque no pude lograrlo. No hay nada que lamente más que no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños._

 _No es cierto. No se que es lo que más lamento, pero no tengo borrador y sabes que detestaría entregarte una carta desprolija._

 _Siento haber hecho todo lo que hice. Sé que me odias ahora, aunque no esté contigo, y se que me odiarías aunque hubiese regresado sana y salva. Pero no podía evitarlo._

 _No hubiese permitido que mueras, pero también temía no poder protegerte, y como verás, tampoco me pude proteger a mi misma. No hubiese podido perdonarme que te pasara algo por protegerme tampoco._

 _Y a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de nada._

 _Porque estás vivo. Porque gracias a personas como tu el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor, porque así como mejoraste mi pequeño mundo, así como me haces cambiar de alegría a rabia y de rabia a alegría, sé que puedes acabar con todo ésto._

 _Y no valía la pena que arriesgaras tu vida por alguien como yo._

 _Así que sí, lo siento, porque siento el daño que te puedo haber provocado, pero no me arrepiento. Ni de haber saltado de un acantilado ni de haberte dado esa poción para dormir._

 _Se que puedes cambiar al mundo entero con tu gran corazón._

 _Gracias por dejarme ser una pequeña parte de lo que hace tanto tiempo quise ser para tí._

 _Misty._

 _Te amo._

 _Ya estoy muerta, así que puedo decírtelo sin sonrojarme._

Ash gritó y la habitación estalló a causa del aura.

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


End file.
